Bitch Boy
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: END / Chapter 19 / KAISOO, CHANBAEK dan TAEKOOK / Kyungsoo yang terjebak dalam keluarga baru yang menggeluti 'Bisnis Lendir', Dia terpaksa mengikuti Baekhyun dan Sehun yg terlebih dahulu terjun / "Penismu akan seperti Es Krim ini...Bitch" / "Kita akan membuat Video Seks itu...hanya kita berdua" / "Kamu membunuh appamu sendiri?" / BL / Adult (No Children) 18 Plus / RnR ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, SNSD Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : This is BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Orphanage Geong

Itu adalah nama sebuah Panti asuhan swasta di sudut Kota Seoul, tempat dimana anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai orangtua. Tempat untuk berlindung dan berteduh dari panasnya matahari dan dinginnya air hujan. Tempat dimana anak yang masih bayi dibuang oleh orang tua mereka yang tidak bertanggungjawab, walaupun begitu panti asuhan tersebut penuh suka cita dan canda tawa penghuninya, para anak-anak yang rata-rata masih kecil itu tidak merasakan kekurangan suatu apapun, mereka berbaur dan melebur jadi satu menjadi keluarga besar

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh kecil terlihat sedang bermain-main dengan anak-anak sesama penghuni panti lain, pemuda itu merupakan pemuda tertua dipanti itu

"Kyungsoo shi, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar ajuhma tua yang bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih dipanti asuhan itu, dia menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyungsoo

"iya, ajuhma" balas Kyungsoo singkat, dia lekas beranjak, meninggalkan anak-anak panti lain yang sedang bermain dengannya tadi

Pemuda yang bernama Kyungsoo itu mengekor dari belakang dan menuju ruang tamu, ajuhma yang memanggilnya lekas undur diri, karena dia masih banyak pekerjaan didapur

"duduklah Kyungsoo.." sahut penanggungjawab panti asuhan ramah

"iya ajuhma" jawab Kyungsoo, dia duduk dengan manis tepat disamping tetua panti asuhan

Kyungsoo memasang wajah polos dan tidak mengerti, nyonya pemilik panti asuhan belum juga memberitahukan kenapa dia dipanggil untuk duduk bersama, terlebih lagi ada seorang tamu yang duduk bersama mereka, umur tamu tersebut kira-kira 30-an lebih

"begini Kyungsoo, kamu sudah sangat lama tinggal dipanti asuhan ini dan telah banyak memberikan kebahagiaan kepada kita semua…" nyonya pemilik panti menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menarik nafas pelan

"… dan sepertinya sudah saatnya kamu memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang luar"

"maksud ajuhma?" potong Kyungsoo cepat, dia belum mengerti,

"tuan didepan kita ini ingin mengangkatmu sebagai anaknya" ungkap nyonya pemilik panti akhirnya

Deeg..

Mata Kyungsoo membulat otomatis, dia tidak menyangka ada orang yang mau mengadopsinya, dia usianya yang sudah terbilang dewasa

"tapi ajuhma, aku rasa mungkin pengadopsian ini kurang tepat, aku sudah dewasa, masih banyak anak lain yang kurasa pantas untuk diangkat menjadi anak" protes Kyungsoo pelan,

"itulah, karena kamu sudah dewasa, jadi kami disini tidak khawatir lagi, kamu bisa membedakan yang baik dan buruk dan lagi pula tuan yang ingin mengadopsimu menginginkan anak lelaki yang sudah remaja, ya.. sepertimu" jelas nyonya panti, dia tersenyum lagi

"iya, isteriku menginginkan anak lelaki, dan dia menginginkanmu" kali ini tamu disamping Kyungsoo yang berujar, dia yang akan mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai anaknya

"perkenalkan namaku Jo Insung.." lanjut orang tersebut, dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk saja, dia masih shock

"tapi bagaimana ajuhsi bisa tahu kalau istri ajuhsi menginginkanku sebagai anaknya, apa dia pernah melihatku sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo berani, ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya

"aku memperlihatkan album semua anak-anak dipanti ini" jawab Insung, dia tersenyum

Kyungsoo berbalik memandang pemilik panti asuhan, dia memberikan isyarat harus bagaimana

"ikutlah dengan keluarga itu Kyungsoo, keluarganya adalah keluarga baik-baik, ajuhma yakin" terang sang pemilik panti, dia memegang dan mengusap bahu kecil Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, beberapa tahun yang silam dia sempat terpikir kenapa tidak ada orang yang ingin mengangkatnya menjadi anak, tapi sekarang setelah dia tidak mengharapkan itu semua, malah datang keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya, keluarga yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya

"maaf, istri ajuhsi tidak ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dia merasa agak aneh, seharusnya istri Insung juga ikut

"tidak, dia sedang keluar kota, tapi 3 hari lagi dia kembali" jawab Insung ramah

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, otaknya masih berpikir keras, dia menatap wajah pemilik panti yang penuh harap, Kyungsoo kasihan

"baiklah, aku bersedia menjadi anak angkat ajuhsi" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya,

Nyonya pemilik panti dan Insung tersenyum senang, mereka menyambut baik keputusan Kyungsoo untuk diadopsi

"kalau begitu, cepat kemasi dan bereskan pakaianmu Kyungsoo, ajuhma akan mengumpulkan anak-anak lain untuk mengucapkan perpisahan denganmu"

"sekarang?"

"ya, sekarang"

Kyungsoo mendesah kembali, dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini

"baiklah ajuhma"

Kyungsoo beranjak dan membungkuk singkat, dia menuju kamarnya untuk membenahi dan mengepak barang-barangnya

Namja kecil dan imut itu melipat dan menyusun bajunya dalam diam, sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan panti yang sudah lama dihuninya dan mendapatkan keluarga baru

"Hyung, apa benar hyung akan pergi?" Tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba, suara namja

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat sosok namja yang berdiri disamping pintu kamarnya, tepatnya pintu kamar bersama, karena dalam satu kamar ada 6 tempat tidur, masing-masing bersusun dua

"ah, Jungkook, masuklah.." kata Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum kearah namja yang bernama Jungkook itu

Jungkook menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya,

"benarkah hyung?" ulang Jungkook tidak sabar

"iya" jawab Kyungsoo pendek, nadanya sedih

Mata Jungkook mendadak berkaca-kaca, prosesnya sangat cepat

"kenapa hyung tidak menolak? Hah.."

Kyungsoo tertunduk, dia meremas pelan pakaian yang dilipatnya

"aku tidak bisa menolak, nyonya Hye sepertinya begitu bahagia aku bisa mendapatkan keluarga baru" jelas Kyungsoo

"…"

"ini salahku, aku pernah menanyakan kepadanya apakah ada keluarga yang ingin mengangkatku sebagai anak, tapi itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi,

Jungkook mendesah panjang, dia melirik singkat kearah tempat tidur Kyungsoo, yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya itu

"aku ikut hyung" kata Jungkook tiba-tiba, nadanya penuh harap

Mata Kyungsoo ber O_O ria, dia terkaget

"itu tidak mungkin, keluarga itu hanya menginginkan satu anak saja" ucap Kyungsoo memberikan perhatian

"aku tidak ingin berpisah dari hyung.. aku.. " mendadak Jungkook yang baru berusia 16 tahun emosional, dia terisak-isak dan meneteskan air matanya

"tenang.. tenang.. kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kamu tenang saja" ucap Kyungsoo cepat, dia memeluk Jungkook untuk menenangkannya, mengabaikan pakaiannya yang harus dikepak

Jungkook terisak tertahan dipelukan Kyungsoo, namja yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri oleh Kyungsoo itu seperti anak kecil saja

"jangan lupakan aku hyung, aku mohon.." sahut Jungkook, dia menahan tangisnya lagi

"tidak akan, tidak akan.."

Jungkook terdiam, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia sedikt ragu

Kyungsoo membuat gerakan pelan untuk membuat namja imut didekatnya bicara

"hyung, aku mempunyai permintaan.."

"apa itu?"

Jungkook menarik nafasnya, sangat dalam dan menghembuskannya juga sangat pelan

"cium aku hyung.."

Deeg..

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, Permintaan Jungkook itu terasa aneh untuknya

"baiklah, aku akan menciummu… dipipi" Kyungsoo berucap salah tingkah

"dibibir hyung"

Kyungsoo gelagapan, dia mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya,

"apa?"

"aku ingin hyung menciumku dibibir"

Jungkook mengulangi permintaannya dengan malu-malu, pipinya memerah hebat, jantungnya berdegup kencang

"tapi.."

"tolong hyung, aku hanya meminta itu saja, ciuman" potong Jungkook cepat, dia menampilkan ekpresi penuh harap yang mendalam

Jungkook lekas beranjak dan menutup pintu kamar yang masih terbuka, menyisakan mereka berdua saja, memperjelas keinginannya untuk berciuman

Jungkook kembali kesamping Kyungsoo, namja muda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, nyaris tidak kentara

Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya sedikit dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook,

Dan seakan tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Jungkook memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo dan langsung membenamkan bibirnya dibibir Kyungsoo, akhirnya bibir kedua namja itu bertemu dan saling menyatu

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, keperjakaan bibirnya akhirnya terenggut, dan yang merenggutnya adalah namja muda yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya

Jungkook berperan sebagai subjek, walaupun dia yang termuda, namun dia yang memegang kendali, dia pihak yang paling menginginkan ciuman tersebut, ciuman yang sudah lama didambakannya

Jungkook mulai berani, dia berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, dan diluar dugaan Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saja, dia membiarkan setiap rongga mulutnya dijelajahi oleh bibir kecil Jungkook, bunyi kecipak yang menggairahkan mewarnai kamar mereka

Beberapa menit larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan, Kyungsoo sudah kehabisan nafas, begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang sedari tadi paling bergairah

Mereka melepaskan ciuman yang tidak singkat itu, saliva mereka sudah tertukar

"maafkan aku hyung.. aku.." Jungkook tidak mengelap sudut bibirnya, dia langsung menunduk, dia malu

"tidak apa-apa, aku menikmatinya" jelas Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum dan mengelap saliva disudut bibir Jungkook

Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya, dia tidak menyangka reaksi namja yang lebih tua darinya itu diluar dugaan, dia tersenyum sumringah

"terima kasih hyung.."

"kamu sudah mengambil dan mencuri ciuman pertamaku" terang Kyungsoo pelan

"sama hyung, ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku juga" balas Jungkook, pipinya merona

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jungkook

"tapi aku berharap ciuman kita tadi hanya sekedar ciuman, kamu jangan menganggapnya lebih dari itu. kamu paham maksudku kan?" Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Jungkook, namja itu masih muda dan masih dalam masa yang bergejolak

"aku mengerti hyung" tukas Jungkook, dia mengangguk, walau dalam hati kecilnya ada sedikit pemberontakan hebat

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin bertanya sesuatu, namun diurungkan, karena sepertinya dia sudah dinantikan diruang tamu sekarang. Namja dengan senyum bentuk hati itu dengan cepat mengepak sisa barangnya, memasukkan ke koper dan menguncinya

Kyungsoo kemudian mendesah pelan

"baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku tidak ingin mendengar kamu menjadi anak nakal" Kyungsoo akhirnya berpamitan, pamit secara pribadi dikamar tersebut

Jungkook mendadak memeluk Kyungsoo kembali, namja itu sepertinya masih sulit melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk pergi

"jangan matikan ponsel hyung"

"iya, eh.. kamu mau menelfonku? kamu punya ponsel?"

"tidak punya hyung, tapi aku bisa menelfon hyung menggunakan jasa telefon umum"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia mengelus-elus punggung namja yang memeluknya itu, entah mengapa sejak kejadian ciuman tadi, dia mendadak semakin enggan meninggalkan panti asuhan tersebut

"baiklah, ayo kita keluar"

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar bersama, untuk menemui tuan Insung yang akan mengadopsi Kyungsoo dan sekaligus mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk semua penghuni panti

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

15 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah berada didalam mobil milik tuan yang bernama lengkap Jo Insung itu, namja tersebut dalam perjalanan hanya diam saja, dia memang tidak mempunyai topik untuk dibicarakan

Beberapa menit kemudian, Insung dan Kyungsoo sampai dihalaman depan rumah mewah dan bercat warna emas, rumah tersebut tentulah kediaman Insung dan keluarganya

"masuklah Kyungsoo.." ucap Insung ramah, dia menyuruh pembantu rumah tangga untuk membawakan koper Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masuk dengan langkah perlahan, dia sedikit terpana dengan interior ruangan depan rumah itu, ruang tamu, yang terkesan bergaya klasik bercampur modern

"duduklah dulu…" kata Insung lagi,

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi sofa yang sangat empuk dan nyaman, matanya menangkap map yang dibawa oleh Insung, dia sepertinya mengenali tandatangan nyonya Hye alias pemilik panti disalah satu kertas

"maaf ajuhsi, itu surat apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi dia berani bertanya demikian, dia menunjuk map itu

"ah, ini… ini surat kesepakatan bahwa aku bersedia menjaga dan merawatmu Kyungsoo" jawab Insung, dia menjawab dengan sedikit gugup

"oh.."

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lagi, mudah-mudahan saja semua ucapan Insung itu benar, semoga

"baiklah, aku akan menyuruh pembantu untuk merapikan kamarmu, kamu duduk dulu, sebentar lagi pelayan dapur akan membawakanmu minuman" sahut Insung, dia beranjak

"ajuhsi mau kemana?"

"aku mau ke kamar dulu, sebentar lagi aku kembali" jelas Insung, dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menuju kamarnya yang masih dilantai dasar

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia memundurkan duduknya dan bersandar kesofa, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak, orang yang bernama Insung itu sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu

Kyungsoo melihat seorang pelayan rumah tangga melintas, dia menganggapnya demikian karena terlihat dari pakaiannya yang tidak mencerminkan bagian dari keluarga Insung

"maaf, ajuhma.. aku ingin bertanya.." Kyungsoo menghentikan pelayan itu,

"ada apa tuan?"

"aku mau tahu, bagaimana keseharian Insung, maksudku tuan besar dirumah ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, hati-hati dan nyaris berbisik

"sehari-hari tuan besar diperusahaan tuan, tuan besar biasanya pulang malam" jawab pelayan itu, dia mendunduk

"apa dia baik?"

"tuan besar adalah orang yang baik, sangat baik, tuan" jelas si pelayan

"isterinya dimana?"

"eh, isteri.. isteri tuan besar.. eh.. maaf tuan, aku harus masuk ke dapur dulu, permisi" kata pelayan itu cepat-cepat, dia membungkuk singkat dan lekas berlalu

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, dia belum mendapatkan jawaban yang utuh, semuanya masih ambigu untuknya, walaupun pelayan tadi mengatakan bahwa Insung adalah tuan besar yang baik

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya lagi, sebentar lagi statusnya sudah berbeda

.

.

.

2 hari berlalu,

Kyungsoo sudah merasa bosan, kegiatannya hanya berkisar kamarnya, ruang makan dan kamar mandi saja. Dia mendadak merindukan sosok Jungkook yang telah memberikannya pengalaman ciuman pertama yang menurutnya sangat dahsyat, sedang apa kira-kira namja imut itu?

Namun sepertinya rasa bosan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo tidak akan dirasakannya lagi, mendadak siang itu Kyungsoo kedatangan tamu, mungkin juga bukan tamu, tapi keluarga Insung

"Kyungsoo, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun dan Sehun, mereka adalah teman barumu sekarang" jelas insung, dia memperkenalkan secara tidak formal dua namja yang bersamanya

Namja yang bernama Baekhyun dan Sehun itu membungkuk singkat dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan membungkuk

"senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Sehun dan Baekhyun nyaris bersamaan

"sama-sama" timpal Kyungsoo pelan

Insung mendudukkan dirinya dengan ponsel ditangan, sepertinya dia sedang mengetik pesan singkat dengan sangat cepat

"kami tinggal dilantai atas juga.." kata namja yang bernama Baekhyun, namja dengan eyeliner tipis untuk menegaskan mata sipitnya

"oh, dikamar disana?" tunjuk Kyungsoo, dia menunjuk dua kamar yang tepat disamping kamarnya

"ya" jawab Baekhyun, dia tersenyum

"kami adalah 'anak angkat' Insung ajuhsi, sama sepertimu…" kali ini yang berujar adalah Sehun, namja yang sedikit cadel dan berwajah datar

Kyungsoo mendadak berekspresi kaget, dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada namja lain yang diangkat anak oleh Insung, sungguh diluar dugaannya, dan semuanya berwajah good looking

"sepertinya aku harus memanggimu hyung" lanjut Sehun, dia sudah merasakan jika dia lebih muda dari Kyungsoo

"aku tidak mengapa" timpal Kyungsoo, otaknya masih berpikir keras, banyak yang aneh dan ganjil

"baiklah Kyungsoo, kami naik dulu, kami lelah" ucap Baekhyun, dia membungkuk singkat dan lekas berlalu menaiki tangga, Sehun mengekor dibelakangnya

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, dia terus memperhatikan punggung kedua namja yang beda tinggi badan itu menghilang dan masuk kekamar masing masing

Kyungsoo lalu duduk disamping Insung

"maaf, ajuhsi…ajuhsi tidak pernah berkata jika ada namja lain yang ajuhsi angkat jadi anak" Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan Insung

Insung menghentikan aktifitas memainkan ponselnya, dia lalu menatap Kyungsoo

"maaf, aku lupa.. anggap saja mereka berdua saudara sekaligus teman barumu. Mereka pemuda yang baik" jawab Insung diplomatis

"tapi ajuhsi, bukan itu masalahnya, aku merasa…"

"maaf Kyungsoo, aku masuk ke ruang kerja dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan perusahaan yang harus kuselesaikan, jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, katakan saja kepada kepala pelayan didapur.." potong Insung cepat, dia beranjak, dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo, pria yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu lekas berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan sejuta tanda tanya

Kyungsoo mendesah, desahan kesekian kalinya

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo terbangun tengah malam, dia bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat aneh, namun terasa nyata. Kyungsoo menyingkap selimutnya dan menatap celananya yang basah, upps… dia mimpi basah sepertinya

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mengelap keringat didahinya, dia bermimpi sedang ML, dan anehnya, bukan ML dengan yeoja seksi, atau yeoja dengan dada dan bokong yang besar, namun dia bermimpi ML dengan seorang namja, Jungkook

Lagi-lagi namja itu, namja itu sepertinya sudah meracuni pikirannya hingga terbawa mimpi, mungkin saja namja itu sudah memasukkan virus cinta melalui salivanya saat berciuman, ah.. Kyungsoo berpikiran yang bukan-bukan

Kyungsoo beranjak untuk keluar kamar, dia haus dan ingin minum, kebetulan dikamarnya air dalam dispenser habis dan dia lupa meminta yang baru kepada kepala pelayan, dia mengabaikan celananya yang basah

Kyungsoo membuka pelan pintu kamarnya, dia tidak ingin membangunkan orang-orang dirumah, terlebih lagi Insung yang mungkin sedang sangat lelah, Kyungsoo seperti menangkap suara-suara aneh, suara mirip desahan dan erangan erostis

Kyungsoo terdiam mematung, dia mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya, dan sepertinya arah sumber suara adalah 2 kamar disamping kamarnya, entah itu kamar milik Sehun atau Baekhyun, yang pasti salah satu kamar itu

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan, dan mendekati kamar yang mencurigakan tersebut, suara desahan dan rintihan erotis semakin jelas saja

Glekk, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar

Namja kecil itu mendekat kearah pintu yang diyakini sebagai sumber utama suara-suara aneh, dengan berani Kyungsoo mengarahkan telinga kanannya dan menempelkannya dipintu, dan sekarang suara itu semakin jelas saja

"ahh… ohh…. ohh… fuck… yeah" racau suara tersebut

"lebih dalam lagi.. ah… ahhh…. ya…." Lanjut suara yang lain

"enakkan…bitch… Penisku terjepit… ah…"

"ahhh… supaya lebih sempit.."

"ohh…..ahhh..

"ahhhhh…so far.. so good…"

Suara tersebut diikuti oleh derit ranjang yang mengiringi desahan dan nafsu dikamar itu

Kyungsoo mematung, dia mendadak gemetar dan berkeringat dingin, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh orang dikamar itu, namun tebakan yang paling mendekati adalah kedua namja yang bernama Baekhyun dan Sehun itu sedang berhubungan seks, tidak ada suara yeoja yang terdengar

Kyungsoo sedikit merosot, perasaannya sangat tidak enak, dia menemukan satu bukti yang menandakan 'ketidakberesan' keluarga barunya, dia was-was dan takut

Kyungsoo berusaha menormalkan dirinya, dia tidak sengaja menekan daun pintu kamar itu, dan tanpa terduga daun pintu itu mendadak terbuka, walau sedikit. rupanya tekanan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo membuat pintu itu terdorong, karena pintu tersebut lupa dikunci dari dalam

Deg..

"siapa itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

FF ku yang ke-5 publish juga…he…he… Untuk FF kali ini, akan berbeda dengan 4 FF ku terdahulu. **'Bitch Boy'** ini akan menampilkan adegan eksplisit NC namja vs namja dan namja vs yeoja. Dichapter depan (chap 2) akan ditampilkan NC Baekhyun dan Taeyeon, hanya selingan saja, cuma di chap 2 saja, di chap lain tidak akan ditampilkan lagi, jadi yang kurang suka dengan BaekYeon, lompati saja chap 2, langsung ke chap 3 saja… FF ini adalah FF **KAISOO, CHANBAEK** dan **TAEKOOK**, ini baru chap awal, jadi semua cast belum dimunculkan

Akhirnya, aku sangat berharap pembaca yang baik hatinya untuk memberikan **Review** di kolom review untuk FF ini, komentar dan tanggapannya jelas sangat berguna untuk author, apakah FF ini bisa dilanjutkan atau dibungkus… he…he…. Aku adalah tipe author yang sering update cepat, mungkin selisihnya cuma sehari saja (pengalaman update 4 FF terdahulu), itu semuanya tergantung dari pembaca juga, apakah masih ingin lanjut atau dihentikan…

Salam…

**By :Fan_dio**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, SNSD Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : This is BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Kyungsoo terdiam mematung didepan pintu, tubuhnya seakan lumpuh seketika. Namja kecil itu bergetar hebat,

"siapa disana?" ulang suara itu, salah satu suara namja didalam, entah itu Baekhyun atau Sehun

Terdengar langkah kaki samar yang mendekat, salah satu dari namja dikamar itu menghampiri dan mendekati pintu, penasaran dengan siapa yang menggangu aktifitas panas mereka

"ma..maaf.." Kyungsoo berucap tiba-tiba, dia menunduk

"oh.."

Namja yang bernama Baekhyun yang menghampiri Kyungsoo, namja itu terlihat sangat lelah dan berkeringat, dia berjalan terpincang-pincang, mungkin karena posisinya yang menjadi uke

Setelah meminta maaf, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berucap lagi, dia hanya bisa menunduk saja, kakinya seakan terbuat dari batu yang disatukan dengan lantai marmer depan pintu kamar itu

"oh Kyungsoo, masuklah.." sapa Baekhyun, dia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan munculnya Kyungsoo

"hyung masuklah.." kali ini Sehun yang menyapa, sama ramahnya dengan Baekhyun

Kyungsoo masih mematung

Baekhyun berinisiatif memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya pelan untuk masuk kedalam kamar, entah karena setan apa, Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saja ditarik oleh Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang ukuran king size dikamar itu, masih dengan mulut bungkam dan bisu

"aku kira tadi pembantu yang mendorong pintu, ternyata kamu Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun, dia telanjang dada, hanya selimut berwarna putih yang menutupi bagian perut hingga lututnya, dia duduk disamping Kyungsoo

Bau menyengat menusuk hidung Kyungsoo, namja itu yakin jika kedua anak angkat Insung itu sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan 'cairan' mereka, entah sudah berapa ronde yang terlaksanakan

"aku harap kamu tidak menceritakan hal yang kamu lihat tadi kepada orang lain" lanjut Baekhyun lagi, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo masih membisu

"kami masing-masing sudah mempunyai pasangan, hal yang kami lakukan tadi hanya untuk 'fun' saja" terang Baekhyun lagi, dia mengelap keringatnya dengan tangan kirinya

"tepatnya kami sudah mempunyai incaran pasangan masing-masing, hyung" ralat Sehun, dia membelakangi Kyungsoo dan duduk disisi lain ranjang itu

"ya" tambah Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan,

"aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada orang lain, aku janji" ujar Kyungsoo, untuk pertama kalinya

"terima kasih"

Kyungsoo berdiri, dia melirik sekilas kepada sosok Sehun yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang, namja putih itu membelakangi Kyungsoo, jadi hanya punggung dan sedikit paha putih namja itu yang terlihat oleh Kyungsoo

"kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" kata Kyungsoo, dia beralasan, hausnya tadi mendadak hilang

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin bertanya berbagai macam pertanyaan, tapi dia pusing harus memulai bertanya dari mana, dia butuh penjelasan dengan semua keanehan yang dia rasakan

"semoga mimpi indah Kyungsoo ya.." timpal Baekhyun, namja itu tersenyum, senyum kotak dari bibirnya

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar, yang diinginkan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah masuk kedalam kamarnya, menarik selimut dan mencoba melupakan semuanya

Baekhyun beranjak untuk mengantar Kyungsoo hingga pintu, dan tanpa terduga, terjadi insiden kecil, selimut yang digunakan oleh Baekhyun mendadak merosot dan jatuh, Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas, dan sempat menangkap dengan matanya' kejantanan' Baekhyun yang sudah lemas

Kyungsoo ber O_O

"maaf.. tidak sengaja, selimut ini terlalu licin" kata Baekhyun santai, seakan yang terjadi tadi itu adalah mie instan yang tumpah dan hanya tinggal dilap saja

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar, dia dengan cepat mempercepat langkahnya dan berbelok menuju kamarnya

Pikiran dan hati namja itu berkecamuk

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Besoknya,

Kyungsoo seharian tidak keluar kamar. Dia terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan atas keputusannya menjadi anak angkat Insung, dia sudah memutuskan, dan harus menghadapi sendiri semua konsekuensi keputusannya itu

'tok..tok..'

Suara ketukan kamar membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, namja itu beranjak malas dan membuka pintunya,

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.." ucap seorang yang mengetuk kamar Kyungsoo itu, Insung

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan mempersilahkan tuan rumah itu masuk kedalam kamarnya

"ada apa ajuhsi?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan,

"aku ingin menyekolahkanmu Kyungsoo… apa kamu setuju?" Insung mulai mengutarakan tujuannya untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, to the poin, tanpa basa-basi

"sekolah?"

"ya, sekolah… aku berencana mendaftarkanmu di sebuah sekolah swasta, sekolah Baekhyun dan Sehun, bagaimana kamu pasti setuju?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung memberikan jawabannya, dia berpikir cukup keras. Kyungsoo memang memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah menengahnya dan berhenti dikelas 2, dia tidak ingin membebani panti asuhan dengan biaya sekolah yang tidak murah

"aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, dia berpikir lagi

"baiklah ajuhsi, aku setuju untuk bersekolah lagi" kata Kyungsoo memberikan jawabannya, tidak ada salahnya, malahan itu bagus untuknya

Insung tersenyum, dia lalu berdiri dan ingin beranjak,

"tunggu ajuhsi, isteri ajuhsi belum juga pulang? aku ingin bertemu dengannya" lanjut Kyungsoo cepat, dia masih penasaran dengan sosok istri Insung, karena menurut tuan besar itu, istrinyalah yang ingin sekali mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai anak

Ekspresi Insung mendadak berubah,

"isteriku masih ada urusan diluar kota, beberapa hari lagi kemungkinan dia akan datang.. kamu pasti akan bertemu dengannya Kyungsoo" jawab Insung, dia tersenyum, senyum yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit ditebak

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tanda paham, namja itu ingin bertanya mengenai Baekhyun dan Sehun, dua namja yang diklaim sebagai anak angkat Insung juga, tapi Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya itu, sepertinya percuma saja bertanya,

Insung lekas beranjak untuk keluar kamar, dia lalu menoleh singkat,

"besok pagi, kamu sudah mulai sekolah Kyungsoo, semua perlengkapan sekolah sudah dipersiapkan oleh asistenku" kata Insung, dia lalu melangkah lagi dan menghilang dibalik pintu

"eh.."

Kyungsoo membulat lagi, rupanya Insung tadi sudah yakin jika Kyungsoo akan setuju, tuan itu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan sudah mendaftarkan Kyungsoo disekolah, izin darinya hanya formalitas saja

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melangkah bersama dihalaman sekolah mereka, Kyungsoo menatap berkeliling dan kagum dengan sekolah barunya, sekolah elit dan rata-rata anak orang kayalah yang menimba ilmu disekolah tersebut

"ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa dia tidak ikut bersama kita, apa dia sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun,

"dia ada urusan sebentar, sebentar lagi dia mungkin datang" jawab Baekhyun, namja itu masih berjalan terpincang-pincang dan aneh, namun dia berusaha bersikap biasa saja

"jadi Sehun membolos?"

"begitulah, mungkin hanya pelajaran pertama saja, atau mungkin sampai kedua. Aku juga kurang tahu" jelas Baekhyun lagi, dia memandang Kyungsoo disampingnya dan tersenyum singkat

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar, entah mengapa dia masih aneh dengan cara jalan Baekhyun itu, apa 'permainan Sehun' semalam membuat namja itu K.O? bukan hanya itu, Kyungsoo juga masih terbayang dengan insiden jatuhnya selimut yang menutupi daerah intim Baekhyun, baru kali ini dia melihat langsung 'kepunyaan' orang lain,

"masuklah di ruang registrasi dan tata usaha disana, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada urusan mendadak, aku belum mengerjakan tugas dan berencana menyontek punya temanku. sekali lagi aku mohon maaf" ucap Baekhyun jujur, sejujur-jujurnya, dia menampilkan ekspresi meminta maaf dan menyesal

"tidak mengapa, aku bisa sendiri, aku hanya perlu melihat dimana kelasku saja disana" Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia sudah bisa melihat dari jauh ruang registrasi dan tata usaha, dari papan nama kecil diatas pintunya

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku ke kelasku dulu, semoga harimu indah" tutup Baekhyun, dia lalu lekas berlari pelan, namja itu tidak bisa berlari dengan kuat, karena bokongnya masih sakit

Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo berharap doa singkat Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan, semoga harinya indah

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah, dia hanya perlu melewati beberapa kelas dan ruangan saja untuk sampai di ruang registrasi dan tata usaha, pandangannya lurus, namja itu tidak memperhatikan kalau dia sedang melintasi lapangan basket yang sementara melangsungkan pertandingan

Dan tiba-tiba,

'buukk..'

Sebuah hantaman lumayan keras mengenai kepala Kyungsoo, namja itu kelimpungan dan mendadak pusing, dia memegang kepala bagian kirinya dan mengusapnya pelan

"hei pendek, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, kamu menyimpan matamu dimana.." teriak salah satu siswa yang sedang bermain basket, namja jangkung dengan suara bass

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar, dia masih mengusap kepalanya

"kamu tidak apa-apa?" ujar namja yang lain, namja itu bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menanyakan keadaannya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir

"aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing saja" jelas Kyungsoo,

"lebih baik kita ke ruang UKS saja, kamu sepertinya butuh pertolongan medis lanjutan" lanjut namja itu lagi

"jangan berlebihan, aku tidak berdarah atau apa, tenang saja"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, dan menatap namja yang baru dikenalnya itu, ada getaran singkat dijantungnya, aneh

"hei hitam, ambil bolanya dan cepat kita main lagi.." teriak namja jangkung tadi, namja itu terkesan sangat tidak ramah

"ambil saja sendiri, aku berhenti. Sebentar lagi bel jam pertama berbunyi" sahut namja didepan Kyungsoo, dia tidak menoleh dan hanya menatap khawatir Kyungsoo saja

"dasar hitam kurus, ya sudah.. kita berhenti" kata namja itu, terdengar teriakan huu…huu.. dipinggir lapangan, yang didominasi oleh yeoja-yeoja centil dan labil, mereka berdandan ria dipinggir lapangan dan bergaya lebay untuk menarik perhatian namja-namja yang bermain basket pagi-pagi

Kyungsoo menoleh singkat, dia memandang namja jangkung yang menjauh itu,

"namanya Chanyeol, lengkapnya Park Chanyeol, dia memang seperti itu. Aku memakluminya, dia temanku" jelas namja itu, padahal Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bertanya

"maaf, aku pergi dulu, aku harus ke ruang tata usaha" Kyungsoo berujar dengan masih mengusap pelan kepalanya

"eh, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Kim Jong in, kamu bisa memanggilku Jongin. aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.. namamu siapa?" rentet namja yang bernama Jongin itu, namja itu begitu perhatian

"namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku siswa baru disini" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya juga

Namja yang bernama Jongin itu tersenyum,

"baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang tata usaha" tawar Jongin,

"tidak usaha, sepertinya jarak ruang tata usaha itu dekat saja dari sini, tidak perlu repot-repot Jongin ah" Kyungsoo menolak halus

"tidak apa-apa, kamu siswa baru dan sebagai senior aku berkewajiban mengantarkanmu" sahut Jongin, dia mulai lebay

Kyungsoo tersenyum, rupanya namja didepannya ini betul-betul sangat baik,

"baiklah"

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan bersama. Mereka menuju ruang tata usaha dan sesekali Jongin menjelaskan mengenai beberapa tempat yang dilewatinya, namun ada beberapa ruangan yang tidak dikenali oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi sangsi dengan 'kesenioran' Jongin itu

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

"pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup" ucap guru gendut dengan muka bulat, kepala bulat dan perut bulat, dia mengakhiri sesi jam pelajarannya

"dan untukmu Kyungsoo, sebagai siswa baru dikelas 2, aku harap kamu tidak ketinggalan pelajaran, aku menyarankan kamu menyalin catatan pelajaran temanmu"

"baik saem" timpal Kyungsoo

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya diwarnai oleh celotehan para siswa dan siswi, karena guru yang mengajar selanjutnya belum masuk

"oppa, aku akan meminjamkan buku catatanku, tulisanku bagus dan enak dibaca" kata teman sekelas Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja, lumayan cantik

"terima kasih Sojin" Kyungsoo membaca name tag yeoja tersebut, namanya So jin

"oppa tinggal dimana? Dan pindahan dari mana?" Sojin kemudian bertanya, dia terus saja memandangi Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip

"aku.. rumahku lumayan jauh dan.." kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti, karena matanya baru saja menangkap sosok namja yang tadi pagi mengantarnya ke ruang tata usaha, Jongin

Jongin sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas didepan ruang kelas Kyungsoo, entah tujuannya apa

"kamu tahu namja yang disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Sojin, dia melupakan pertanyaan dari yeoja itu tadi

Sojin cemberut, dia merasa diacuhkan, namun dia menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang namja yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo

"yang mana? Yang hitam itu?" ketus Sojin

"iya"

"aku tahu dia, dia itu baru tingkat satu" jelas Soojin

"tingkat satu?"

"ya, kenapa?"

"aku kira dia sudah tingkat tiga, setahun diatas kita"

"apa dia mengatakan itu? Jangan percaya, mungkin saja dia modus"

Sojin memelintir rambutnya dan mulai fokus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo lagi

Kyungsoo tidak membalas pandangan Sojin, namja itu terus saja mengarahkan pandangannya ke Jongin. Jongin sendiri entah melakukan apa, dia memainkan ponselnya, memasukkan kesakunya, memainkannya lagi dan sesekali melirik kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menjadi heran dengan tingkah Jongin,

"oppa, oppa belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Sojin semakin cemberut dan kesal

"maaf Sojin shi.. aku pergi dulu" Kyungsoo beranjak dan meninggalkan yeoja tersebut,

Soojin menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dia lagi-lagi diacuhkan

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin,

"Jongin ah, kelasmu kosong?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba,

Jongin pura-pura kaget, dia lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"aku minta izin keluar" jelas Jongin

"kamu sendiri?"

"guruku belum masuk, jadi kami semua belum menerima pelajaran selanjutnya" terang Kyungsoo, dia menoleh sekilas kearah temannya yang ribut dan bercanda ria

"oh, kebetulan sekali.. aku akan mengajakmu ke perpustakaan, disana banyak koleksi buku-buku bagus, banyak koleksi artikel asing juga" Jongin antusias

"tapi Jongin ah, kita belum istirahat, sebentar lagi guruku pasti masuk"

"sebentar saja, aku yakin gurumu itu tidak akan masuk Kyungsoo ya"

"tapi.."

"sudah, sebagai siswa baru kamu harus menurut sama 'senior'mu yang tampan selangit ini" kata Jongin narsis tingkat akut,

Jongin lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya pelan, dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo ikut saja, dia mencoba mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari para yeoja yang melintas, mungkin yeoja-yeoja labil itu iri

Soojin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan moment Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu mendadak panas, dia memukul meja dengan tertahan,

'aku akan mendapatkanmu..'

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Baekhyun masih mengerjakan tugas pekerjaan rumahnya, untung saja tugas itu diperiksa saat jam pelajaran ketiga, jadi dia bisa bernafas lega, 'kesibukan rutin'nya sangat menyita waktu dan namja bereyeliner itu tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas dan semua tetek-bengeknya, solusinya hanyalah menyontek dengan elit disekolah

"terima kasih Seok Jin, kamu selalu menolongku" kata Baekhyun, dia melirik sekilas pada teman disampingnya itu, teman tempat menyonteknya

"panggil Jin saja, jangan pakai embel-embel Seok" timpal Jin, namja itu sudah lama mewanti-wanti perihal namanya,

"baiklah, Jin dan Jun" canda Baekhyun,

Baekhyun dan Jin saling tertawa renyah, namun tawa mereka berdua itu terasa singkat, karena seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka,

"aku menagih janjimu.." ucap si yeoja tiba-tiba, kalimatnya itu ditujukan untuk Baekhyun

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas,

"aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku, noona" kata Baekhyun memasang tampang imut setengah-setengah

"kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan sekarang… waktunya sempit" jelas si yeoja

"Taeyeon noona yang cantik, kita sudah sepakat… setelah pulang sekolah"

"tidak, kesepakatan itu diubah"

Baekhyun mendesah,

"sebenarnya aku sangat lelah, tapi karena aku sudah janji dengan noona, baiklah.." Baekhyun setuju

Yeoja yang bernama Taeyeon itu langsung sumringah, dia sudah tidak sabar

Jin memasang tampang imut dan tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak ada clue yang keluar dari percakapan antara Junior dan Senior itu

"Jin, hubungi aku jika saem Victoria sudah masuk, hanya kamu yang bisa kupercaya"

"baiklah, tenang saja" timpal Jin pelan,

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berlalu, mereka menuju suatu tempat untuk melakukan suatu 'kegiatan', Baekhyun menahan sakit dibokongnya saat berjalan

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa harus diruang seperti ini, disini kotor dan jorok" protes Baekhyun, namja itu memang tidak toleransi dengan yang namanya debu, abu dan sejenisnya

"hanya ini tempat yang aman, para siswa dan siswi jarang datang kemari" timpal Taeyeon,

Baekhyun memandang kesegala arah, terlihat ruangan itu mirip gudang, yang ada hanya meja reot dan kursi berderit, meja dan kursi itu memang sudah lama disingkirkan, karena pihak sekolah membeli kursi dan meja yang baru, yang lebih kuat dan kokoh. Tepat disamping ruangan itu ada toilet rusak, toilet itu dulunya hanya digunakan oleh siswa namja saja

"bagaimana jika kita ketahuan?" Baekhyun masih setengah-setengah

"aku rasa tidak, aku sudah mensurvey semuanya, tenang saja" kata Taeyeon, wajahnya sedari tadi selalu ceria dan senang

"baiklah" mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus setuju

Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon yang sepertinya mencari-cari sesuatu, dia menelusuri laci-laci meja yang sudah rusak itu

"noona mencari apa?"

"aku mencari kain yang kemarin aku simpan terlebih dahulu disalah satu laci meja ini" jawab Taeyeon, dia masih sibuk mencari

"dapat" Taeyeon sumringah

Sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan melakukan 'aktifitas' yang menguras tenaga

Taeyeon membentangkan kain putih tersebut dilantai yang penuh debu tersebut,

"kenapa bukan diatas meja saja" Baekhyun memberi saran

"dilantai lebih nyaman, aku bisa bergerak bebas" tukas Taeyeon, jantungnya mendadak berdebar, dia sedikit gugup

Taeyeon bergegas menuju pintu, dia memastikan pintu itu menutup sempurna,

"semuanya beres, tinggal melakukannya saja" terang yeoja itu,

"aku ingin bayaran dimuka, sesuai kesepakatan sebelumnya.." kata Baekhyun lagi, dia berkeliling singkat diruangan itu

"tenang, aku akan membayar, setelah kita melakukannya" balas Taeyeon, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi, dia memegang dadanya, dan membuka dua kancing paling atas, mencoba memberikan pancingan kepada namja didepannya

"aku tidak bawa kondom"

"tidak usah pakai kondom, langsung saja"

"tidak, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko"

Taeyeon mendesah,

"baiklah, aku bawa kondom" yeoja itu lalu merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan kondom baru yang masih tersegel rapi

Dan sekarang, jelas sudah kedua namja dan yeoja itu hendak melakukan apa…

"dan aku tidak ingin telanjang ditempat seperti ini.."

"jangan terlalu banyak alasan, aku yang membayarmu, dan kamu seharusnya mengikuti orang yang membayarmu, pembeli adalah raja, kamu tahu" potong Taeyeon, dia mendadak kesal

"aku bukan barang"

"terserah, yang jelas aku menyewamu…" tukas Taeyeon, yeoja itu tidak mau kalah

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, dia ingin menuntaskan ini secepatnya, waktunya sangat sempit

Baekhyun lalu mendekati yeoja tersebut, dia memeluknya, namja tersebut memegang bokong dan merangsang Taeyeon erotis, yeoja yang sudah lama bergairah itu semakin bergairah,

"cium aku.." erang Taeyeon binal

"tidak, sesi itu tidak masuk dalam tarif yang sudah disepakati" Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil terus menyerang, tangannya terus menjelajah dan menjamah tubuh yeoja itu

Taeyeon tidak berkomentar, dipeluk seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya melayang, dia kesempatan lain, pasti namja dipelukannya ini akan menciumnya juga

Baekhyun menidurkan yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu dikain yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh si yeoja,

"aku ingin mengisap punyamu, please.." pinta Taeyeon nakal

"tidak, kita langsung saja, waktu sudah sempit"

Baekhyun lalu membuka ikat pinggangnya, dan memelorotkan celana seragamnya, menyisakan celana dalam dan jendolan yang sudah membesar, bagian itu terjamah oleh tangan Taeyeon tadi,

Taeyeon tidak mau ketinggal, yeoja itu dengan cepat mengangkat roknya dan langsung melepaskan celana dalamnya, dia siap 'dimasuki' kapan saja

"kalau begitu cepat masukkan…"

Baekhyun tanpa tersenyum, membuka celana dalamnya, dan tampaklah kejantanan, sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan oleh yeoja yang sudah terbaring seksi dihadapannya

Namja itu mengambil dan membuka kondom yang dibawa oleh Taeyeon,

Tangan yeoja itu tidak tinggal diam, dalam posisi yang terlentang, dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang penis milik Baekhyun, tangannya mendadak bergetar, benda hangat dan berdenyut itu membuatnya terpana

"aku sudah tidak sabar.." lenguh Taeyeon, dia mengocok pelan penis Baekhyun

"mengocok tidak masuk dalam tarif.." protes Baekhyun, namun namja itu tidak menyingkirkan tangan Taeyeon, namun kemudian, dia harus menepis tangan yeoja itu, karena dia akan memasang kondom

"kenapa tidak dimasukkan dulu saja.. setelah itu baru kondomnya dipasang"

"tidak, kondom harus dipasang terlebih dahulu"

Taeyeon jelas kecewa, penis namja itu tidak akan bersentuhan langsung dengan vaginanya, karena terhalang oleh karet kondom,

Baekhyun sudah siap, dia akan menghunjamkan rudalnya di lubang kenikmatan milik Taeyeon,

Sedetik

Dua detik

Dan..

Blass…

Penis Baekhyun amblas dan menghujam ke vagina Taeyeon, dia menggenjot pelan dan lama-lama namja itu mempercepat sodokannya

"oh…ah… ahhh.." Taeyeon mendesah dan melenguh keenakan

"ah.." suara desahan Baekhyun tidak senyaring dan sebesar Taeyeon,

"kecilkan suara noona, ini bukan hotel… ah" Baekhyun berujar, sementara dia masih menggenjot

"ah…ini sangat enak.." racau yeoja itu, dia memegang buah dadanya yang sejak tadi tersingkap

Baekhyun mendengus,

"noona sudah tidak perawan, aku ingin tahu aku adalah namja yang keberapa"

"ahhh….ehh….ess…ish.."

Taeyeon tidak menjawab, dia menikmati sodokan Baekhyun, yeoja itu memang sudah tidak perawan lagi, sudah sejak lama

Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya pelan, tadi malam dia sudah melakukannya dengan Sehun, dan sekarang dia melakukannya lagi dengan Taeyeon, energinya betul-betul habis

Namja itu semakin menambah kecepatan genjotnya, Taeyeon semakin menggelinjang, Baekhyun menyumpal mulut yeoja itu dengan sisa kain, untuk meredam erangan dan desahan nikmat yeoja itu

"eghmm….ehmm…..ehmm…"

Baekhyun merasa hampir sampai kepuncak klimaks, dia semakin menambah ritme serangannya, dan… crot.. sperma namja itu keluar dan tertampung semuanya dikondom

Aktifitas yang sering disebut surga dunia itu hanya bertahan sekitar 15 menit saja

Taeyeon mengelap keringatnya juga, dia ingin menarik dan melihat seberapa banyak sperma milik namja itu yang keluar, tapi Baekhyun tersebut menepis tangannya, dan membelakangi Taeyeon

"seharusnya kamu menyemprotkannya dimulutku" kata Taeyeon, yeoja itu duduk dan memperbaiki belahan dadanya, dia menatap sekilas ke vaginanya yang masih ingin digenjot lagi

"noona terlalu banyak permintaan. Noona bisa menyewa namja lain dan menyuruhnya melakukan kemauan noona" timpal Baekhyun pelan, dia mengambil kantong plastik yang tercecer diruangan itu dan menaruh kondom bekasnya disana

Taeyeon cemberut

Baekhyun menaikkan kembali celana dalamnya cepat, dan tepat saat itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua

"good..good, melakukan seks saat jam pelajaran sekolah, betul-betul cerminan remaja korea ideal" seru pemilik suara itu, suara namja, yang sangat bass

Lalu, pintu perlahan terbuka, pintu itu ditendang, dan pengganjalnya yang hanya terbuat dari paku bekas, terjatuh, dan membuat pintu reot itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja jangkung

"Chan..Chanyeol shi" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, Taeyeon juga demikian

"kalian berdua akan disiksa dineraka" kata namja itu, yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol,

Namja jangkung itu perlahan masuk dan mendelik kearah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon

"kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan melaporkan aksi nekat kalian ini.." lanjut Chanyeol pelan

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar, dia memasang dengan cepat ikat pinggangnya, dia sangat lemas sekarang,

"apa yang kamu inginkan dari kami?" kali ini Taeyeon yang bertanya, dia sudah rapi mendadak,

"tidak ada, aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar suara seksi, jiwa laki-lakiku tergerak, aku mencari sumber suara, dan ternyata itu adalah suara seseorang yang bernama Kim Taeyeon, siswi yang sangat dihormati, namun ternyata adalah yeoja binal" ejek Chanyeol, dia memain-mainkan ponselnya

"bukan urusanmu" seru Taeyeon

"kalian lihat ini.." Chanyeol menunjukkan foto hasil jepretannya, dilayar ponsel itu terpampang manis adegan 'suami isteri' Baekhyun dan Taeyeon

Mata Taeyeon dan Baekhyun membulat bersamaan, mereka shock mendadak dan tidak menyangka

"untungnya aku hanya memfoto kalian, memory ponselku tidak akan cukup jika merekam adegan menjijikkan kalian, dan aku rasa 8 foto ini sudah cukup" ucap Chanyeol mengintimidasi, dia mengambil foto itu lewat ventilasi udara yang kacanya sudah pecah

"katakan apa yang kamu inginkan?" ulang Taeyeon, wajahnya datar

"aku sudah mengatakannya, tidak ada.. untuk sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kedepannya bagaimana. Yang pasti aku akan meminta sesuatu dari kalian berdua… bukan sekarang, tapi nanti, mungkin besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, entahlah.." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, dia tertawa pelan

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya

"noona, lebih baik noona pergi dulu, aku masih ada urusan dengan namja ini.." kata Baekhyun cepat kepada Taeyeon,

Yeoja itu mengangguk, dia menghampiri Baekhyun sebentar, dan membisikkan mengenai bayarannya yang akan diserahkan selepas pulang sekolah nanti, Baekhyun mengangguk setuju

Taeyeon bergegas keluar, melewati sosok jangkung Chanyeol didekat pintu

"apa kamu tidak menyesal berhubungan seks dengan yeoja itu, aku merasa yeoja itu sudah tidak perawan sejak pertama dia masuk sekolah.." kata Chanyeol, saat taeyeon sudah hilang dari pandangannya

"tidak, buat apa aku menyesal. Aku tidak melakukannya cuma-cuma" timpal Baekhyun, dia mendengus kesal

"sepertinya kamu sudah biasa melakukan semua ini"

"bukan urusanmu, ini hidupku"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan,

"bagaimana dengan appa angkatmu itu, apa dia belum membayarmu.. aku kasihan kepadamu Baekhyun ah"

"maksud kamu apa?" Baekhyun menatap intens dan mencoba menebak kemana arah pembicaraan namja tinggi itu

"lupakanlah… aku jadi ingat dengan kejadian memalukan 2 bulan yang lalu, kamu menembakku, mengatakan cinta.. apa kamu mengira aku ini yeoja, hah… kamu mempermalukan dirimu saja"

Baekhyun semakin mempererat kepalan tangannya, ingin rasanya dia meninju wajah datar dan bodoh namja dihadapannya, tapi dia juga tidak tega

"lupakan hal itu, itu adalah suatu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku" ungkap Baekhyun, matanya menyipit tajam

"baiklah, tapi asal kamu tahu saja… kamu tidak akan pernah mendapatkanku. Tanamkan itu dalam pikiran bawah sadarmu.." tegas Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar, dia hanya diam saja

"ruangan ini jadi bau sperma.. memuakkan" tutup Chanyeol, namja itu lalu berbalik, tanpa berpamitan kepada Baekhyun, dia bergegas keluar

Baekhyun kini sendiri, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya

'kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan mengemis untuk diisap penisnya…'

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini sudah keluar dari area Sekolah, tepatnya disebuah kebun buah organik dibelakang sekolah, wilayah itu memang membebaskan orang luar untuk masuk, yang penting tidak menggangu tanaman dan memetik buah tanpa izin. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak ajakan namja yang bernama Jongin tersebut, padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan pagi tadi dan tidak sekelas malah

Jongin duduk di rumah-rumah kecil tempat pembibitan buah, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya berdiri saja

"Jongin ah, ayo kita kembali kesekolah untuk apa kita kemari" Kyungsoo gelisah, dia tidak ingin dianggap anak yang tidak becus oleh Insung, dia sudah disekolahkan dan seharusnya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu

"tenang saja, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada temanku disekolah, dia akan datang kekelasmu dan mengatakan jika kamu sakit dan sekarang sedang parah-parahnya"

"tapi aku tidak sakit Jongin ah"

"maaf.. maaf.. aku hanya bercanda, tolonglah sekali ini saja, kamu menjadi temanku"

"kita memang sudah menjadi teman"

"ya, tapi kamu sepertinya tidak ikhlas menjadi temanku"

"bukan begitu, hanya saja ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, dan sekarang aku membolos tanpa alasan yang jelas" Jongin tadi mengajaknya ke perpustakaan, tapi sekarang mereka malah pergi lebih jauh lagi, membolos lewat tombok yang bolong bagian bawahnya

Jongin mendesah panjang,

"maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin punya teman yang baik dan aku rasa pilihanku tepat"

Perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat

"kenapa kamu bisa yakin jika aku adalah orang yang baik?"

"aku hanya menebak saja, dan aku rasa tebakanku tidak salah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menampilkan senyum love lips andalannya

"aku hanya mempunyai teman yang bisa dihitung jari, salah satunya Chanyeol itu, memang banyak yeoja yang mendekatiku, tapi mereka bukan ingin menjadi teman, tapi hanya ingin menjadi partner hubungan seksual.." desah Jongin

"aku paham sikap mereka. Apa kamu pernah mendengar tentangku? Tentang keluargaku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, dia memang belum mendengar apa-apa tentang Jongin

Jongin seketika menerawang, matanya berkaca-kaca

Kyungsoo memegang bahu kokoh Jongin, dia duduk disamping namja itu,

"berceritalah, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik" ucap Kyungsoo tulus

Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan

"appaku dipenjara, appaku dituduh membunuh seorang pelacur. Tapi aku yakin appa tidak mungkin melakukannya, peristiwa itu sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo ya, kira-kira 17 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur 2 tahun. Dan sisa hukuman appaku masih ada 5 tahun lagi, karena appaku divonis 22 tahun penjara, dan tidak ada keringanan sama sekali. itu masih sangat lama Kyungsoo ya…" Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menarik nafas lagi, peristiwa pembunuhan itu membuat ibu Jongin frustrasi dan sering mengurung diri, selama bertahun-tahun

"…mungkin sebab itulah, siswa dan siswi yang mengetahui kejadian itu dari orangtua mereka tidak mau menjadi temanku, mereka mungkin menganggap jika aku seorang psikopat, dimana julukan itu disandangkan untuk appaku" tutup Jongin,

Kyungsoo mencerna semua kalimat dan perkataan Jongin,

"tenang saja, aku tahu kamu tidak seperti itu, appamu juga. Mungkin ini hanya ujian untuk keluargamu Jongin ah, kamu harus bersabar" Kyungsoo berucap bijak

"terima kasih Kyungsoo, kamu sudah mau mendengar keluh-kesahku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, love lips smile

"eh, kamu sudah tingkat tiga kan?" Kyungsoo lalu mengubah topik, dia tidak ingin Jongin sedih lagi jika terus membicarakan perihal musibah keluarganya

"eh.."

"benar atau tidak?"

"ehhm.. aku baru tingkat 1.." jujur Jongin,

"oh ternyata, dimana letak 'kesenioran' kalau begitu? aku masuk kesekolah ini langsung tingkat 2, jadi aku lebih senior" bangga Kyungsoo

"tapi aku yang lebih dulu masuk disekolah ini, jadi aku lebih senior"

"tapi kamu baru tahun pertama, dan aku tahun kedua"

"tapi itu beda"

"aku lebih tua setahun"

"tapi wajahku lebih tua dari kamu"

Bla…bla…bla…

Akhirnya percakapan 'tidak jelas itu' berakhir tanpa titik temu

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo pulang dengan rasa bersalah, dia menghabiskan beberapa jam pelajaran dengan bercanda dan mengobrol bersama Jongin, dan itu terjadi dihari pertamanya mulai sekolah

Kyungsoo mengendap-endap masuk, mungkin saja Insung sebagai tuan rumah sudah pulang dan bertanya mengenai bagaimana pelajaran sekolah perdananya,

Kyungsoo membuka sepatunya dibalik pintu, dia sama sekali belum melihat satupun pelayan rumah yang melintas, tidak biasanya

Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar suara yang mendekat, suara namja, cadel

"aku sudah bilang, check in dihotel itu dibatalkan, aku sangat lelah. aku butuh istirahat, aku bukan robot yang bisa bertahan sehari penuh.." tukas namja itu, nadanya sedikit emosi, dia sedang berbicara lewat telefon

Kyungsoo masih dengan kegiatan membuka sepatunya, keberadaannya belum disadari oleh namja itu, namja yang bernama Sehun,

"aku tidak main-main… penisku sakit"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya, dia tidak salah dengar

"kita bertemu besok, hari ini kamu sewa yang lain saja. Aku butuh istirahat" tutup namja yang bernama Sehun itu, dia memasukkan ponsel kesakunya dengan kasar

Sehun lalu berlalu tanpa menoleh, dia naik kelantai dua, menuju kamarnya

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan,

Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga ini? banyak hal aneh dan semuanya berbau 'seks', dia sama sekali belum mendapatkan jawaban

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan, dia tidak langsung menuju kamarnya, dia lapar dan berencana untuk pergi ke ruang makan,

Langkah kyungsoo mendadak terhenti, dia mendengar suara-suara dari arah ruang kerja Insung. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering mendengar suara-suara tidak jelas, namun membuatnya penasaran. rupanya ayah angkatnya itu sudah pulang, jarak antara lorong yang menuju ruang makan memang agak dekat dengan ruang kerja Insung

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah pelan, dia sedikit penasaran dan menempelkan telinganya dipintu, Kyungsoo mengulangi caranya saat mencoba mendengar erangan dikamar Baekhyun

"aku sudah berhasil pendapatkan pemuda itu, dia sudah 3 hari dirumahku. sekarang dia sedang bersekolah sepertinya" itu suara Insung, yang juga berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telefon

Deg..

Kyungsoo semakin menekan telinganya dipintu untuk memperjelas pendengarannya, nafasnya tertahan

"aku tidak salah, dia pemuda yang dimaksud itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan bergabung dibisnis ini, bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun serta pemuda lainnya, tanpa penolakan"

"…"

"dia akan menjadi pemain baru dan aset berharga dalam bisnis lendir ini, wajah seperti dia sangat digemari oleh para penikmat 'JAV K-porn', terutama di wilayah Jepang dan Thailand"

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, perasaannya tidak enak

"apa? menolak?" Insung tertawa, masih bercakap lewat ponselnya

"tidak mungkin, Do Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak, nasib panti asuhan dan semua anak-anak disana ada ditangannya, menolak berarti musibah bagi semua penghuni panti itu"

Deeg…

Kyungsoo mematung, dia mendadak gemetar, getar yang sama saat dia memergoki hubungan seks Baekhyun dan Sehun, Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin, degup jantungnya tidak normal

Kyungsoo tidak sadar telah dijebak dan masuk dalam keluarga yang salah. Keluarga yang sama sekali berbeda dengan pemikiran pemilik panti tempatnya tinggal dulu

Kyungsoo berontak dalam diam, dia lagi-lagi lumpuh mendadak

Bagaimana nasib anak panti asuhan jika dia menolak? bagaimana nasib Jungkook-nya?

Sepertinya babak baru kehidupan yang jelas berbeda akan dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 2 dipublish..he..he.. cepat kan? cuma selang sehari saja, he..he.. itu semua berkat pembaca yang memberikan Reviewnya dan mengharapkan FF ini berlanjut

sepertinya chap ini kepanjangan, dan NC-nya juga belum wow…(maklum aku baru pertama bikin NC). Dan tenang saja, NC ini hanyalah awal, semua pairing cast akan mendapatkan jatah NC (reader suka yang gitu sih…he..he..) dichapter-chapter depan, mian juga jika ada kata-kata kasar dan tidak senonoh. FF ini bukan GS, namja tetap namja, dan yeoja tetap yeoja.

Untuk chapter ini aku minta pendapat dan komentarnya lagi, lewat **kotak Review**, jika masih ingin FF ini lanjut, aku akan publish dengan cepat kembali, **update kilat** gitu… asap... wuussss

Salam…

**Thanks to Review :**

**Metacho137, .5011, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, Kainaru Aikorin, zhea. Zhiioott, Desta Soo, BabyBuby, oasana, SognatoreL, ShinJiWoo920202, cahayaanjanie, KaisooLovers, mrblackJ, doctorbaek, t.a, asdfghjkkristao, 136113, Dokimkyungsoojongin, gin, dan all**

By : Fan_dio


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, SNSD Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : This is BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Kyungsoo dengan perlahan mencoba menormalkan dirinya, dia mengusap keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul didahinya, dia mencoba melawan rasa lumpuhnya, Insung sudah menyebutkan satu nama, dan itu namanya, hanya tinggal waktu saja yang akan menjelaskan semuanya

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, niatnya untuk ke meja makan mendadak hilang, rasa laparnya sudah ditelan oleh rasa khawatir dan takut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengannya kemudian

Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan salah satu pelayan dirumah besar itu, sepertinya pelayan itu tahu jika Kyungsoo habis 'menguping' pembicaraan diruang kerja tuan rumah

"maaf, ajuhma.. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.. apa ajuhma tahu mengenai.."

"maaf tuan, jika tuan lapar, segera saja ke meja makan, menu siang ini terhidang disana, permisi tuan.." potong pelayan wanita itu, pelayan berbeda yang pernah Kyungsoo tanyai, pelayan itu membungkuk singkat dan lekas berlalu

Kyungsoo mendesah, bahkan pelayanpun tidak mau memberikan keterangan, apa mereka sudah dipaksa untuk tutup mulut,

Kyungsoo mendadak pusing, dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju kamarnya dilantai 2

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menghamburkan dirinya dikasur. Dia mencoba mensugestikan dirinya bahwa dia mungkin salah dengar, atau sedang berhalusinasi, atau pendengarannya sedang bermasalah

"argghh.." teriak Kyungsoo tertahan,

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya, dia berjalan mondar mandir dengan gelisah,

"ya tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir, namja itu menimbang-nimbang berbagai pilihan, apakah dia harus kabur dari rumah itu? Atau tetap bertahan dan mencoba memperjelas semuanya?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengambil keputusan,

Namja bertubuh mungil itu bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya yang memang hanya sedikit, dia bekerja cepat dan berburu dengan waktu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, dia mengambil keputusan untuk kabur dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut

Kyungsoo menyimpan pakaiannya dengan menggunakan tas sekolah, dia tidak ingin menggunakan koper karena terlalu kentara, tas itu diletakkan dipunggunya

Kyungsoo lalu bergegas menuju jendela, siapa tahu saja disana dia bisa melompat, namun sepertinya itu mustahil, dia masih ingin hidup

Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah melalui pintu kamarnya, turun melalui tangga, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu dan halaman, yah.. rute yang harus dilaluinya. Namja itu perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, untuk keluar, namun…

"kamu mau kemana Kyungsoo?"

Jder..

Insung tepat berdiri didepan pintunya, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius

Kyungsoo mematung, dia terlambat, lagi-lagi dia lemas mendadak

"simpan tasmu Kyungsoo, tas dan seluruh isinya itu masih ingin disini, dirumah ini" lanjut Insung, tuan rumah itu menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo

"aku.. aku.." Kyungsoo tergagap, dia menunduk

"sepertinya kamu sudah mengetahuinya, aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi darimu" tukas Insung pelan, masih serius

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar, dia hanya memasang wajah yang mengatakan 'maksud ajuhsi?'

"aku akan menjelaskan dibawah, diruang kerjaku. Walau aku rasa ini masih terlalu dini, tapi karena keadaannya sudah darurat, jadi terpaksa aku akan mengatakannya lebih awal" kata Insung, kalimatnya terdengar sangat ambigu bagi Kyungsoo

"aku menunggumu dibawah Kyungsoo, dan aku yakin kamu adalah pemuda berani dan tidak lari dari kenyataan" tutup Insung, dia berbalik, untuk turun kebawah, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung dan lemas

Dan memang sepertinya Kyungsoo harus menghadapi semuanya,

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dalam diam didalam ruangan kerja Insung. Dia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada dekorasi ruangan pilihan Insung itu, tanpa berkomentar. Si tuan rumah belum juga memulai percakapan, dia hanya sibuk membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas secara acak

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka pelan dan muncul dua namja yang masuk secara beriringan, namja itu adalah Baekhyun dan Sehun

"kalian duduk.." kata Insung, dia menghentikan kegiatannya sementara

Baekhyun dan Sehun perlahan duduk, mereka bertiga duduk terpisah, karena ada banyak pilihan kursi yang bisa dijadikan teman disana

"baiklah, hal yang akan aku bicarakan ini mungkin saja akan terdengar membosankan bagi kalian berdua.." kata Insung, memulai ucapan sepatah kata ala anggota DPR, kalimatnya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun

"tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo, anggota baru dikeluarga kecil kita" lanjut Insung, dia tersenyum,

Kyungsoo masih diam, dia tidak berkomentar, tapi yang pasti degup jantungnya dan deru nafasnya tidak normal, reaksi fisiknya merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu

Kyungsoo menatap sekilas kearah Baekhyun, namja itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, senyum ramah dan sepertinya sangat tulus. Kyungsoo bergantian menatap Sehun, namja itu sepertinya tidak fokus, wajahnya sangat lelah dan mengantuk

"aku mengucapkan selamat bergabung di JAV company, kamu adalah anggota baru kami Kyungsoo.." kata Insung tanpa basa-basi, dia membalikkan layar laptopnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah logo kepada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, degup jantungnya semakin tidak karuan. Matanya kabur dan berkunang-kunang,

"kamu tidak akan menyesal bergabung dibisnis ini, dengan ikut bergabung, kamu bisa membelikan baju dan makanan untuk teman pantimu.." lanjut Insung, dia mengangguk-angguk pelan

"kamu bisa mendapatkan…" kalimat Insung terhenti,

"tunggu.. tunggu ajuhsi, aku tidak mengerti, bergabung apa? aku tidak merasa pernah mengatakan ingin bergabung pada suatu perusahaan ajuhsi.." potong Kyungsoo cepat, dia mendapatkan suaranya dan memberanikan dirinya memotong kalimat Insung

Insung tersenyum, dia tidak mempermasalahkan Kyungsoo yang memotong kalimatnya

"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya…" Insung menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan

"kamu telah dipilih oleh pemilik JAV company, sebut saja Mr.X, dia sekarang berkedudukan di Jepang. Dia menginginkanmu menjadi anggota baru dan wajah baru produk JAV" lanjut Insung, dia mencoba menikmati raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah

Kyungsoo kembali berpikir keras,

"jika aku bergabung, apa pekerjaanku? Apa tugasku?" Kyungsoo ingin memperjelas semuanya, dia masih ingat dengan kata-kata 'bisnis lendir' sewaktu dia menguping percakapan Insung diruangan ini

Insung tertawa pelan, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak ada yang bersuara

"kamu sungguh tidak sabar, baiklah aku akan melanjutkan penjelasanku Kyungsoo…"

"…"

"kamu akan dijadikan wajah dan produk baru dalam bisnis 'seks' Kyungsoo… seks dengan banyak tema, mulai dari tema anak sekolah, dewasa, solo, thresome, gangbang, yaoi, biseksual dan sebagainya. Tergantung permintaan pasar. Saat ini pasar utama adalah di Jepang dan Thailand. Kedua Negara itu sangat suka dengan produk-produk Korea. Dan kita sebagai orang Korea seharusnya berbangga, etnis kita ada diurutan pertama dimana Pria dan Wanitanya sangat diidolakan. Mereka menganggap orang-orang Korea itu sangat tampan dan cantik" jelas Insung panjang lebar, dia melupakan mimik wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah drastis

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya,

"bisnis seks?" Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak, sudah sejak tadi dia ingin berteriak seperti itu,

"ya, bisnis seks, bisnis lendir atau apalah namanya" jelas Insung lagi, dia tertawa pelan

"ajuhsi tidak bisa seenaknya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, ajuhsi memilih orang yang salah.." teriak Kyungsoo lagi, dada namja itu naik turun dengan cepat,

Insung tertawa pelan lagi,

"bukan aku yang memilihmu, tapi pemilik JAV sendiri, aku sudah menjelaskannya diawal. Dan aku rasa dia tidak salah pilih"

"kenapa harus aku? Kenapa? Masih banyak namja lain diluar sana? Kenapa aku?" Kyungsoo berseru, dia frustrasi, namja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, siapa sebenarnya Mr. X itu? Apa dia mengenalnya?

"aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, aku hanya menjalankan tugas Kyungsoo" terang Insung, nada bicaranya mendadak berubah

Baekhyun dan Sehun masih tidak berkomentar, Sehun malah sepertinya tertidur, namja cadel itu tidak terganggu dengan teriakan Kyungsoo tadi

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, namja itu ingin sekali memberontak

"aku harap kamu mau bekerjasama dan tidak mempersulit keadaan Kyungsoo.." kalimat Insung berlanjut, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mondar mandir

Kyungsoo masih mengepalkan tangannya,

"aku tidak mau.. aku tidak mau masuk dalam bisnis ini.."

"kamu harus mau Kyungsoo, harus mau, pilihanmu hanya itu"

"kenapa ajuhsi begitu yakin?"

"karena aku mempunyai pegangan yang akan membuatmu tunduk Kyungsoo"

"apa itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, walau dalam hatinya dia sudah bisa menebak

Insung lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari meja kerjanya, dia menaruhnya dimeja depan Kyungsoo

"dikertas itu tertulis beberapa poin mengenai hak asuhmu yang jatuh ditanganku, dan poin tambahan yang kamu bisa baca sendiri, dikertas itu juga terdapat tandatangan nyonya Hye, sebagai bukti bahwa dia 'setuju' semua poin-poin dikertas tersebut" jelas Insung pelan

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membaca kertas tersebut, dia merosot, ada banyak poin yang merugikannya

"nyonya Hye jelas tidak membaca kertas itu Kyungsoo, dia begitu mempercayaiku, tidak sia-sia usahaku selama 3 bulan ini untuk membangun kepercayaan darinya"

Kyungsoo ingin mengoyak kertas itu, namun Kertas itu langsung ditarik oleh Insung

"maaf Kyungsoo, aku belum menggandakan surat pernyataan ini" ujar Insung cepat, dia lalu memasukkan kembali kertas berharga itu ke laci kerjanya, dia mendesah pelan

"kamu tidak ada pilihan Kyungso, jika kamu menolak, sesuatu pasti terjadi pada panti asuhan tempatmu itu, terutama kepada anak-anak yang masih kecil disana, apa kamu tega?" Insung mengintimidasi, rencananya sejauh ini berjalan mulus

Kyungsoo mendadak berdiri, dia dengan sigap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Insung, dan…

'bug..'

Bogem Kyungsoo tepat sasaran, tinjunya tepat mengenai rahang kiri Insung, tuan besar itu kaget dan memegang rahangnya, bunyi gemeretuk pelan terdengar

"rasakan itu, ajuhsi sangat biadab. aku salah sangka dengan ajuhsi, aku mengira ajuhsi adalah orang yang baik, orang yang akan mengangkatku sebagai anaknya, tapi ternyata, ajuhsi tidak lebih dari binatang berwujud manusia" hina Kyungsoo, kesabarannya hilang, dia gelap mata

Insung tidak membalas pukulan Kyungsoo, dia malah tersenyum sambil menahan sakit rahangnya

"terserah, aku memaklumi kemarahanmu, tapi itu tidak bisa mengubah apa yang akan terjadi Kyungsoo, kamu sudah dipilih dan masuk dalam keluarga ini. hanya 'kematian' yang akan melepaskanmu, kamu ingat itu"

Kata-kata Insung itu begitu sangat menyakitkan Kyungsoo, namja itu terduduk lagi

"Baekhyun dan Sehun yang akan menuntunmu Kyungsoo, mereka berdua adalah pemain lama dan masih jadi aset berharga di bisnis ini .." ujar Insung, dia mendekati secara bergantian antara Baekhyun dan Sehun, dia sejenak melupakan Kyungsoo

"aku ingatkan kepada kalian berdua, kalian harus mematuhi kontrak yang telah dibuat.." Insung mengarah pada Baekhyun,

"dan jangan sekali-sekali kalian berhubungan 'seks' dengan orang luar, hingga sampai memfoto atau merekam, terlebih lagi jika foto dan video kalian tersebar, itu akan membuat ke'original'an JAV menjadi jatuh. Kalian jangan mencari uang tambahan dengan menjajakan diri kalian diluar sana, karena aku rasa honor dari JAV sudah lebih dari cukup" ungkap Insung, kali ini kepada Sehun, namja itu sudah sadar, dan mengusap-usap matanya pelan

Baekhyun mendelik pelan kearah Sehun, dia mendadak gugup, karena dikantong celananya kini ada uang pemberian atau tepatnya 'pembayaran' dari Taeyeon, atas jasanya yang sudah memuaskan nafsu yeoja itu

"jika kalian kedapatan, kalian berdua tentu tahu apa sanksinya, paham" tutup Insung, dia kembali menuju mejanya dan duduk

Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk pelan secara bersamaan,

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana nasib panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya dulu, tangannya masih terkepal geram

Untuk sementara dia harus mengikuti 'permainan' sang tuan rumah, hingga dia menemukan cara untuk melumpuhkan si tuan rumah itu

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Baekhyun berjalan lesu masuk kekelasnya, dari kemarin dia sangat lelah dan tidak bersemangat. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja, lalu memejamkan matanya

"hey… ako bosan melihatmu hampir tiap hari seperti ini" ujar teman Baekhyun, namja yang bernama Jin, dia duduk disamping Baekhyun

"biasakanlah" gumam Baekhyun, dia belum membuka matanya

"aku penasaran, kamu ini sebenarnya tiap hari kerja apa? kamu kerja sambil sekolah begitu?" Tanya Jin, dia memasang tampang ingin tahu

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya,

"aku tidak kerja apa-apa, aku ini anak sekolah Jin" jelas Baekhyun pelan

"tapi kenapa hampir tiap hari kamu terlihat kecapaian, sampai-sampai tugas sekolah dari para guru jarang kamu kerjakan, dan ujung-ujungnya kamu akan menyalin tugasku disekolah" Jin menambah argumentasinya

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, dia mengerjap-ngerjap dan merapikan eyelinernya tanpa menggunakan kaca

"tidak, aku hanya tidak mempunyai kesempatan saja dirumah, aku memang pemalas" elak Baekhyun, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya, walau dengan sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun

"oh, bagaimana jika selepas sekolah nanti aku berkunjung kerumahmu.." pinta Jin penuh harap

Baekhyun memasang tampang terkejut,

"tidak, jangan… rumahku tidak bagus" kata Baekhyun, dia mendadak melek total

"aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja, kamu aneh" balas Jin, dia mengernyitkan dahinya

"kapan-kapan saja ya"

"baiklah"

Jin tidak melanjutkan topik mengenai temannya yang sering lelah, tidak mengerjakan tugas atau dimana rumahnya itu

"eh, senior yang kemarin itu mencarimu.."

"senior yang mana?"

"yang matanya sipit"

"disini banyak senior matanya sipit"

"yang pendek"

"Taeyeon noona?"

"ya, dia… dia mencarimu, mungkin dia ada perlu"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan, lagi-lagi yeoja itu mencarinya, dia tidak akan melayani nafsu yeoja itu lagi, sejak adegan seks mereka dipergoki oleh namja yang bernama Chanyeol, dia berjanji kepada dirinya tidak akan melakukannya lagi pada yeoja yang sudah tidak perawan itu

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Disebuah kamar hotel bintang lima, dua orang namja tampan sedang bergelut mesra diatas ranjang king size milik hotel,

"buka celanamu" ujar namja yang pertama, suaranya cadel

"sabar, tidak disuruhpun aku akan membukanya" balas namja yang lain,

Namja yang kedua itu melayangkan ciuman di puting namja yang pertama, namja yang pertama itu melenguh dan menggelinjang erotis

"dadamu bagus juga"

Namja yang kedua itu lalu mengarahkan ciumannya ke bibir namja yang pertama, mereka berdua saling menempelkan bibir dan saling menyerang, saling berlomba untuk mengisap dan menukar saliva

3 menit saling berciuman, kedua namja yang telah dikuasai nafsu itu melepaskan ciumannya,

"bibirmu enak Oh Sehun.." kata namja yang kedua, dia tersenyum puas, dia suka dengan bibir tipis namja yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu

"kamu akan selalu menikmatinya, Myungsoo" balas Sehun,

Namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Myungsoo itu cemberut,

"aku lebih tua darimu Sehun, panggil aku hyung" protes Myungsoo,

Sehun menghela nafasnya,

"baiklah, hyung" kata Sehun malas

Myungsoo kembali menyerang dada dan berlanjut keleher Sehun, dia begitu menikmati dan menjamah setiap inci tubuh Sehun

"buka celana hyung.." ulang Sehun lagi, dia sudah tidak sabar

"aku kira penismu sakit, kamu mengatakannya kemarin.." tukas Myungsoo, dia menghentikan sejenak aktifitas menjilatnya, dia mendongak

"kemarin kata-kataku itu untuk yeoja binal yang bernama Kwon Boa, yeoja itu sudah tua dan hanya mau membayar dengan harga yang tidak sepadan, jelas saja aku tidak mau" tukas Sehun, secara tidak langsung dia memperjelas bahwa dia adalah namja yang pemilih

"jadi aku harus membayarmu berapa?" goda Myungsoo

Sehun tersenyum cool dan evil,

"hyung hanya perlu membayarku dengan memuaskan penisku, itu sudah cukup"

Myungsoo tersenyum, walau dia yang paling tua, namun dia tidak keberatan jika Sehun yang memasukinya, ada sensasi tersendiri saat dirinya dimasuki oleh penis namja

Myungsoo menghentikan aksi menjilat dan menyedotnya, dia lalu berdiri dan membuka celananya, dan langsung mempelorotkan celana dalam putihnya

"wow, sudah berapa yeoja yang menikmati penis hyung?" Tanya Sehun takjub, ukuran penis Myungsoo tidak bisa diremehkan

"entahlah, tapi aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan namja" jawab Myungsoo, dia kembali duduk dan kali ini dia yang berinisiatif membuka zipper milik Sehun

Sehun tersenyum dan membiarkan Myungsoo membuka resleting celananya

"aku suka sensasi saat dimasuki dengan namja yang masih memakai celana" ujar Myungsoo, birahinya sudah diubun-ubun

Myungsoo mengeluarkan penis Sehun yang sudah tegak dan siap tempur, mengocoknya pelan dan mencoba menikmati denyutannya

"aku sudah tidak sabar, mudah-mudahan saja, penismu ini tidak merobek bokongku" kata Myungsoo kotor, dia meruntuhkan image coolnya selama ini dengan berkata-kata jorok seperti tadi

Sehun mengecup bibir Myungsoo singkat dan setelah itu dia membaringkan Myungsoo dengan posisi bokong diatas

Sehun sudah memasang kuda-kuda, dia sudah siap untuk menghujam Myungsoo dan memberikannya rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat

"masukkan cepat" ucap Myungsoo tidak sabar, dia mengocok pelan penisnya, dia takut akan mengeluarkan spermanya jika dia mengocok dengan tempo cepat

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sehun mengarahkan penisnya yang telah dipasang kondom itu, dan..

Blass… penis besar itu amblas dan terdorong, terisap oleh bokong Myungsoo

Sehun bermain dengan pelan, 5 menit awal ritme sodokannya masih slow dan lembut, dia paham jika sangat berbeda menyodok vagina dan bokong, terutama bagi yang disodok itu,

Myungsoo merintih menahan sakit, dia menyumpalkan selimut putih dimulutnya,

"ahh..ehh…ah….uh…ishh.." rintih Myungsoo, dia mulai keenakan sekarang

"bitch… fuck you… ah.." umpat Sehun, kata-kata kasar dan jorok menjadi kebiasaan namja cadel itu saat bercinta,

"ah… ehh… oh… masukkan terus…" Myungsoo melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya, dia meracau hebat

Sehun merespon kalimat Myungsoo, namja itu semakin mempercepat sodokan dan hujamannya, bunyi 'plak..plak' sangat terasa

Ritme dan tempo sodokan Sehun semakin menjadi, dia sudah berpengalaman, jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk dia melakukannya

20 menit aksi mereka, belum juga terlihat tanda-tanda akan berhenti, keringat membanjiri kedua namja itu, terutama Sehun yang sebagai Top, dan harus bergerak terus

Myungsoo merubah posisinya, dia telentang, dan mengocok penisnya lagi, dengan tetap membuka lebar pahanya

Sehun agak sedikit kesulitan, dia masih memakai celana, dan hanya penisnya saja yang mengacung keluar lewat zippernya

Blass… penis Sehun amblas lagi, menghujam prostat Myungsoo,

"ah…ah….uh… percepat…please… good job.."

"ah….ah…. fucking bitch….ah…"

Hingga akhirnya, Sehun tidak bisa menahan lagi dorongan larvanya yang ingin keluar, dia mempercepat genjotannya, cepat dan semakin cekat… 'plak….plak…plak…'

Dan…

"argh…aahhhhh…"

Sehun menghentikan genjotannya, dia dengan cepat membuka sarung kondomnya itu dan mengarahkan penisnya ke dada Myungsoo, Sehun mengocok cepat dan .. croot…crot…crot… tembakan sperma namja berkulit putih itu memenuhi dada dan sebagian pipi dan rambut Myungsoo

"spermamu masih banyak saja.." puji Myungsoo, dia mengelap keringatnya dan meratakan sperma Sehun di dadanya

"ah…ah.." Sehun terengah-engah, dia puas

Sehun tidak ingin hanya dia saja yang keluar, dengan sisa tenaganya, dia kembali mencium Myungsoo, tercium bau spermanya sendiri, tapi namja itu tidak peduli, dia lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke penis Myungsoo yang berukuran lumayan itu, Sehun mengocoknya pelan dan lama-lama semakin cepat

Myungsoo menggelinjang, dia tidak bisa meracau dengan jelas, karena bibirnya disumpal oleh Bibir tipis Sehun, dengan penis yang sementara di kocok cepat

"ehhm….ehm…" Sehun dan Myungsoo masih berciuman hebat,

Dan kemudian…

Crot..crot…crot… sperma milik Myungsoo menghambur keluar, cairan yang bisa menghasilkan anak itu tertumpa sia-sia, di batang penis Myungsoo, sebagian tumpah dipunggung tangan Sehun, diperut Myungsoo, dan sebagian lagi di sprei putih hotel

"ah….ahh…"

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, dia menatap hasil kerjanya dipenis Myungsoo

"protein banyak terbuang hyung" kata Sehun, sambil tertawa pelan

"ya, tidak masalah… itu alami" balas Myungsoo, wajahnya sangat puas sekali, dia lalu memeluk Sehun

"terima kasih untuk hari ini" gumam Myungsoo,

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Myungsoo, sebagai namja yang termuda, dia sangat beruntung berperan sebagai seme bagi Myungsoo, Sehun memang selama ini selalu diposisi itu

"hyung, tidak lupakan akan terus bersamaku dan menjadi bagian dari 'pekerjaanku'…" Sehun bertanya penuh harap,

"aku akan memikirkannya, aku akan memberikan jawaban secepatnya, aku janji" tukas Myungsoo, dia tersenyum, dia melepas pelukannya

"ah, 1 jam dari sekarang aku ada janji hyung… kita sepertinya harus check out dari hotel ini" kata Sehun, dia lalu beranjak dan mengambil tissu

Myungsoo mendesah kecewa,

"kamu harus memuaskan namja dan yeoja lagi?"

"iya hyung, aku terpaksa… asal hyung tahu saja, honorku selama ini belum dibayarkan oleh ajuhsi angkatku, aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, selama ini aku hanya diberikan sedikit uang saja, padahal aku sudah bergelut dibisnis itu selama hampir setahun. Walau aku makan dan tinggal secara gratis dan tidak tahu-menahu mengenai biaya pendidikanku, tapi aku merasa itu masih kurang, dan aku harus mencari sendiri tambahan lain" jelas Sehun panjang lebar, dia mendesah

"bagaimana jika kamu ketahuan Sehun ah?"

"entahlah, jangan sampai ketahuan.. aku melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi" ungkap Sehun, dia jujur

Myungsoo mengangguk pelan

"apa kamu tidak pernah menyesal telah melakukan semua ini?" Myungsoo bertanya dengan nada serius

"buat apa menyesal, sudah terlanjur dan kepalang basah, aku sudah terjun dikubangan lumpur dan sulit untuk naik kembali" jawab Sehun, dia menerawang

Itulah dinamika hidup, yang harus dijalani,

.

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dikoridor sekolahnya, sebenarnya hari ini dia tidak ingin masuk sekolah dan berencana untuk kabur saja, tapi pesan singkat dari Insung menghentikan semua rencananya itu

'jangan sekali-sekali memikirkan untuk meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo, aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku, nasib panti asuhan dan seluruh isinya ada ditanganmu. Maaf, Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku Kyungsoo'

Kyungsoo membaca lagi pesan dari Insung itu, dia menghelas nafasnya pelan

Kyungsoo mengarahkan dirinya ke kelas Baekhyun, tapi nihil, namja bereyeliner itu sama sekali tidak tampak, dia kemudian berjalan ke kantin dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang membeli es Krim rasa coklat disana,

Kyungsoo ingin menghampiri Baekhyun, namun dering telefon menghentikan langkahnya, ponsel milik Baekhyun berdering, melantunkan hits 'winter tale'

"halo ajuhsi.." Baekhyun mengangkat telefonnya cepat, dia melangkah agak menjauh dan menuju tempat sepi, Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakang dengan posisi masih tersembunyi

"aku minta kamu mengawasi Kyungsoo, jangan biarkan dia bertingkah sembarangan" kata Insung, diseberang telefon

"iya ajuhsi"

"sepulang sekolah, aku ingin kalian semua berkumpul dirumah, pemilik JAV ingin kalian membuat video bertemakan 'anak sekolah', dengan sedikit unsur kekerasan, genre itu sangat dicari di Jepang sana, terutama jika pemerannya adalah anak sekolah di Korea" jelas Insung, menginformasikan

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar,

"anak sekolah? Jadi kami harus mencari sendiri, tidak disediakan lagi, begitu?" Baekhyun mencoba memperjelas, nada suaranya diperkecil

"ya, kalian tidak akan disediakan namja dan yeoja yang ingin dibayar lepas, tapi kali ini kalian harus mencari sendiri namja-namja itu, harus anak sekolah yang memakai seragam sekolah. Kalian harus mengarahkannya ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan, dan disana kalian akan menjamahnya dengan kamera yang sudah siap aksi… aku rasa kamu paham" jelas Insung panjang lebar, dia sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan dengan tatap muka, tapi tidak ada salahnya menjelaskan lewat telefon, agar Baekhyun bisa mempersiapkan semuanya

"baiklah, aku mengerti ajuhsi"

"bagus, rekaman video kalian akan dikirim ke Jepang, pihak JAV disana akan memproduksinya menjadi DVD original dan sebagian lagi dijual Online, dan didistribusikan di Jepang dan Thailand, dan kemungkinan kedepannya akan dipasarkan juga di Hongkong dan Indonesia

"maaf ajuhsi, video itu tidak akan diedarkan di Korea kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, pertanyaan yang sering kali dia tanyakan

Insung tertawa pelan, masih lewat telefon

"tentu saja tidak, JAV menghargai privasi kalian, video aksi kalian hanya bisa dinikmati dinegara luar, ada sedikit blur untuk video di Jepang, pemerintah disana melarang video seperti itu tanpa sensor, harus ada sedikit sensor" jelas Insung lagi

"aku mengeti ajuhsi"

"baiklah kalau begitu, kamu harus pulang bersama Kyungsoo, pemuda itu akan melihat tutorial bagaimana cara kerja bisnis ini nanti, jaga dirimu" tutup Insung,

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, dia menaruh ponselnya disakunya lagi

Tiba-tiba seorang namja melintas dan berhenti didepan Baekhyun, namja itu bukan Kyungsoo

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini eyeliner? Kamu sedang menunggu yeoja yang akan membayarmu lagi? Hah.." seru namja itu, suaranya lumayan keras

"kecilkan suaramu Chanyeol shi… " bentak Baekhyun, dia memandang berkeliling, dan dia melihat Kyungsoo tidak jauh darinya, namja kecil itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon rindang dekat perpustakaan

Kyungsoo yang sadar terlihat oleh Baekhyun, dengan cepat berbalik dan berlalu, dia tidak jadi menghampiri namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya tersebut, Kyungsoo menghilang dibalik tembok kantin

"kenapa? Kamu takut?" timpal Chanyeol, dia merogoh ponselnya dan menggoyang-gotangkan smartphone itu tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun,

"foto cabulmu bersama senior Tae masih bersamaku" jelas Chanyeol mengintimidasi

"apa maumu?" Baekhyun mendadak naik darah

"sebagai tahap awal aku ingin kamu memotong rumput dibelakang rumahku, dengan menggunakan tangan, tanpa alat apapun" terang Chanyeol, dia ingin mengerjai namja yang pernah 'menembak'nya itu

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya

"suruh saja tukang kebunmu Chanyeol shi.. kenapa harus aku"

"kamu adalah tukang kebunku sekarang, mungkin lebih rendah dari tukang kebun, kamu itu tukang cabul" Chanyeol tertawa cetar membahana,

Baekhyun mencoba menormalkan dirinya, dia tidak ingin gelap mata dan membuat keributan disekolah

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanti eyelinermu luntur" ejek Chanyeol, dia kembali tertawa,

Chanyeol melemparkan bongkahan kertas yang terkoyak kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghindar dan membiarkan remasan kertas itu ditanah

"baca itu, dan aku tunggu pukul lima sore" tutup Chanyeol, dia lekas berlalu, sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Baekhyun dengan enggan memungut remasan kertas yang dilemparkan namja tinggi tadi, dia membuka dan membacanya. Ternyata disitu tertulis alamat rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas dan mengoyak kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah

"sial.." umpat Baekhyun tertahan

Namja itu sedikit melupakan es krimnya yang mulai meleleh, dia lalu menjilat lelehan es krim itu, dan mendadak dia tersenyum

'penismu akan seperti es krim ini, Chanyeol shi..' batin Baekhyun, namja itu kembali melanjutkan acara jilat menjilat es krim

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah cepat, namja itu mendadak ingin segera pulang, bukan pulang kerumah mewah Insung, namun kembali ke panti asuhan sederhana yang sudah dia anggap sebagai rumahnya

Langkah cepat Kyungsoo dihentikan oleh seorang namja, namja itu tiba-tiba muncul dan melompat didepan Kyungsoo,

"halo Kyungsoo ya.." sapa namja itu ramah

"Jongin ah" kaget Kyungsoo, ternyata yang mengangetkannya adalah namja berkulit seksi, Jongin

"kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin cepat

"aku ingin pulang" jawab Kyungsoo pelan

Jongin lalu melihat jam tangannya,

"ini belum waktunya pulang Kyungsoo ya" kata Jongin heran,

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

"maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin sendiri Jongin ah" balas Kyungsoo, dia menunduk

"kenapa? Apa kamu marah karena kemarin aku mengajakmu keluar sekolah alias membolos? Maafkan aku kalau begitu.." Jongin mendadak merasa bersalah

"bu..bukan.. bukan karena itu, tapi.."

"tapi Karena apa, kamu tiba-tiba dingin padaku Kyungsoo" lanjut Jongin,

Kyungsoo mendesah singkat, kemudian berujar lagi,

"baiklah, kamu ingin aku menemanimu apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum

Jongin balik tersenyum, hatinya sangat senang karena Kyungsoo tidak marah padanya

"aku ingin mengajakmu nonton ke bioskop Kyungsoo ya" ucap Jongin, dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan duduk dibangku semen didekat pintu gerbang sekolah

Kyungsoo menurut saja, dia duduk dengan manis, berdua dengan Jongin

"sekarang?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"bukan sekarang, mungkin besok… aku sudah menabung beberapa hari ini, dan aku rasa tabunganku sudah cukup untuk membeli 2 tiket nonton" sahut Jongin senang, dia bukanlah namja orang kaya, ayahnya masih di penjara, dan ibunya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga hingga sekarang

"kamu ingin menonton film apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia sedikit melupakan masalahnya sendiri

"Doraemon : Stand by Me, 3D version" jawab Jongin cepat

Kyungsoo perlahan tersenyum, mendekati tertawa, dia tidak menyangka seorang Kim Jongin yang terlihat cool dan seksi itu ternyata suka dengan film kartun

"baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo, dia memang tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, dia tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan nasibnya nanti

"ok" Jongin tersenyum senang, dan tanpa sadar dia memeluk Kyungsoo, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, Kyungsoo gelagapan seketika, dia melirik kesana kemari, siapa tahu saja ada siswa yang melintas, atau guru, atau satpam garang

Jongin melepaskan pelukan singkatnya, masih memasang senyum bahagianya

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, entah mengapa degup jantungnya berlarian, hal kedua yang dia rasakan saat bertemu dan bercanda dengan Jongin, namja yang perhatian padanya

Lalu tiba-tiba mata bulat Kyungsoo menangkap sosok namja diluar gerbang, siluet namja itu terlihat oleh Kyungsoo, dia sepertinya kenal dengan sosok tersebut, tingginya, bajunya

"maaf Jongin ah, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi.." kata Kyungsoo, dia memegang tangan Jongin singkat, dan lekas beranjak,

Jongin jelas kecewa, dia masih ingin bercakap dan bercanda dengan Kyungsoo, dia melambaikan tangannya singkat, namun lambaiannya itu tidak diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat, melewati pintu gerbang yang tidak dijaga, entah satpam sekolah sedang tidur atau apa. Kyungsoo membelok dan mendapati namja yang dikenalnya itu

Mata Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulat

"Jungkook shi…"

"hyung…"

Rupanya namja yang dilihat Kyungsoo tadi itu adalah Jungkook, namja muda dan imut, salah satu anak yang tinggal dipanti asuhan dan sudah dianggap adik oleh Kyungsoo

"kenapa kamu kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia sedikit khawatir

"aku merindukan hyung" jawab Jungkook, pipinya memerah seketika

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos Jungkook, dia mengelap keringat didahi namja itu dengan tangannya

"kamu naik apa kemari?"

"aku jalan kaki hyung" jelas Jungkook, pantas saja namja itu sedikit 'ngos-ngosan' dan berusaha menetralkan nafasnya

"ya tuhan, sejauh ini… apa nyonya Hye tahu kamu pergi kesini?" Kyungsoo semakin khawatir,

"tidak, aku tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa, hyung" jelas Jungkook lagi

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan mengambil semua uang yang ada disana, dia hanya menyisakan sedikit untuk ongkos pulang saja

"ambil ini, dan lekas pulang. Nyonya Hye pasti khawatir Jungkook shi" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan uangnya kepada Jungkook, uang itu adalah uang pemberian dari Insung, sebagai uang jajannya, Kyungsoo tidak peduli dari mana asal uang itu, dia hanya menerima saja

"ini terlalu banyak hyung" mata Jungkook membulat, baru kali ini dia diberikan uang yang menurutnya sangat banyak

"ambil saja, dan lekas pulang"

"tapi hyung, aku belum ingin pulang… aku masih rindu dengan hyung"

Jungkook menampilkan pandangan yang menggemaskan dan mirip aegyo natural, dia tidak ingin pulang secepat ini

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, dia tidak ingin Jungkook mendapat masalah dengan muncul didepan sekolahnya, dia lalu menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya disamping tembok sekolah, disamping tembok itu lumayan sepi

"tolonglah, kamu pulang… pakai uang ini untuk ongkos bis dan sisanya terserah kamu ingin belanja apa" paksa Kyungsoo halus, dia memegang bahu Jungkook

Jungkook menggeleng imut,

"aku belum ingin pulang, aku masih merindukan hyung.." Jungkook masih tetap dengan pendiriannya dan masih ingin bersama hyungnya itu

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, mencari cara agar Jungkook mau pulang segera. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, menatap mata namja imut itu dan kemudian…

'chup'

Sebuah ciuman kecil, yang lebih mirip kecupan dilayangkan Kyungsoo ke bibir Jungkook, dia mengulangi ciuman mereka, namun kali ini lebih singkat, sangat singkat malah

"kamu sudah tidak rindu lagi kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum,

Wajah Jungkook merona hebat, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, dia malu

"nah, sekarang kamu pulang, aku akan mengunjungimu besok-besok" jelas Kyungsoo

"baiklah hyung, tapi hyung harus menepati janji" tukas Jungkook, namja itu riang kembali, ciuman singkat Kyungsoo mengobati rasa rindunya

Kyungsoo menampilkan huruf V dengan jarinya dan tersenyum lips love

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo dan Jungkook, ada seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan moment Kyungsoo-Jungkook itu, namja tersebut memukul tembok didepannya pelan, hatinya mendadak sakit dan pilu

Namja itu adalah Jongin

'ah, apa kalian saling mencintai….ash… tidak' batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 3 up, masih dengan jadwal publish yang sama (selang sehari), karena banyak pembaca yang meminta untuk lanjut cepat, maka dari itu aku berterima kasih kepada pembaca yang mau memberikan **Review**nya, setelah membaca tiap chapter

Cast di FF ini masih akan bertambah, dan aku mohon maaf jika banyak pembaca yang tidak suka dengan NC Baekyeon dichapter 2 kemarin, moment mereka hanya selingan saja dan bukan sebagai pairing, maaf. Untuk kedepannya tidak akan ditemukan lagi NC mereka, Cuma dichapter 2 saja. Sehun disini nggak sama Luhan, dia tampil beda sebagai namja penjelajah.. penjelajah cinta, dengan siapa saja...he..he..he.. Aku mohon maaf juga jika moment cast utamanya belum begitu banyak, karena ini baru chapter 3 dan sekarang saja jumlah karakter dichap ini hampir 5000 karakter. Dichap depan moment cast utama diusahakan ditambah (dan NC juga tidak akan ketinggalan tiap Chapter, cast yang NC bisa random juga), jadi ikuti terus saja ya….

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk pembaca yang menghargai sulitnya membuat FF ini dan update kilat, dengan memberikan** Reviewnya**. Jejak dan Review pembaca semua adalah semangat serta dorongan yang berharga bagi kelangsungan sebuah FF

**Review chapter 3** ini lagi ya…. Yang **favorite dan follow** FF ini, sepatah katanya ditunggu ya… he…he…he… salam winter tale…

**Thanks to Review :**

**doctorbaek, Metacho137, .5011, kaihunhan, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, dims, t.a, MIKORIN, Kainaru Aikorin, zhea. Zhiioott, Desta Soo, Devrina, yunjae q, BlackXX, Jung Eunhee, raul. seungsoo12, Kaisooya, Baekhyunniewife, BabyBuby, oasana, SognatoreL, ShinJiWoo920202, cahayaanjanie, KaisooLovers, mrblackJ, t.a, asdfghjkkristao, 13613, Dokimkyungsoojongin, gin, dan all**

By : Fan_dio


	4. Chapter 4

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, SNSD Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : This is BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Jungkook langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, pelukan yang sama dengan ciuman tadi, sangat singkat. Kyungsoo dan Jungkook memang bagai kakak dan adik, namun perasaan salah satu dari mereka ingin lebih, ingin lebih dari sekedar saudara

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia lalu teringat sesuatu, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ponsel biasa

"ambil ini, handphone ini untukmu" kata Kyungsoo, dia memberikan ponselnya untuk Jungkook,

"benarkah hyung, ini untukku?" riang Jungkook, dia menerima ponsel itu dengan senang

"ya, aku sudah menghafal nomornya, besok-besok jika ada yang menelfon, nomor baru, itu nomorku" terang Kyungsoo, dia mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jungkook, dia akan membeli ponsel baru

"terima kasih hyung" Jungkook sangat gembira, baru kali ini dia punya ponsel, walaupun hanya pemberian saja, terlebih lagi itu pemberian dari Kyungsoo

"baiklah, sekarang kamu pulang, aku akan menghentikan taksi untukmu, supaya bisa langsung turun didepan panti" Kyungsoo berkata, sambil memegang pipi Jungkook

Pipi Jungkook merona kembali

Dan akhirnya, Jungkook pulang dengan menggunakan taksi, hati dan perasaan namja muda itu sangat bahagia, dia terus menerus tersenyum didalam taksi

.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan singkat kearah taksi yang ditumpangi Jungkook, hingga taksi itu tidak tampak lagi, Kyungsoo menoleh dan ingin masuk kembali kedalam sekolah, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh sosok namja yang muncul dihadapannya

"Kyungsoo ya, ayo kita pulang" ujar namja itu, dia adalah Baekhyun

"sekarang?" Kyungsoo membulat

"ya, aku sudah mengambil tasmu dikelas" lanjut Baekhyun sembari menyerahkan tas milik Kyungsoo

"tapi…" Kyungsoo melirik pos satpam sekolah yang masih kosong

"sudah, satpam sekolah kita mungkin sedang onani didalam WC kepala sekolah, dia tidak akan tahu jika kita pulang lebih awal" canda Baekhyun, dia tertawa pelan

Kyungsoo bergidik mendengar candaan Baekhyun, dia tidak terbiasa mendengar lelucon dan celutukan seperti itu

Baekhyun lalu menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo, dan terpaksa Kyungsoo mengikut, mereka berdua pulang sebelum jadwal pulang sekolah, sepertinya bersekolah hanya formalitas saja

Mereka berdua jalan menuju halte bis yang lumayan dekat dari sekolah, Kyungsoo menoleh singkat kebelakang, tampak olehnya sosok namja yang ingin mengajaknya nonton dibioskop, Jongin

Jongin dengan tatapan sendu dan terluka, melambai singkat kearah Kyungsoo yang melihatnya, namja itu tersenyum pelan, karena kali ini lambaiannya dibalas oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin membentuk 'hati' dengan kedua jari tangannya, namun Kyungsoo sudah menoleh balik lagi, jadi namja itu tidak melihat 'hati' yang dibentuk oleh Jongin untuknya

Jongin lagi-lagi kecewa,

"aku harus memperjelasnya, apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan namja tadi" gumam Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o

Suasana panas terjadi di penginapan murah disudut kota Seoul, dan lagi-lagi yang melakukan aksi panas itu adalah namja yang bernama Sehun, namja itu tidaklah sendiri atau berdua, namun bertiga, dengan kata lain mereka melakukan 'Thresome'

"ah…ahh...bitch…" racau Sehun seperti biasa, dia kembali berposisi sebagai seme, seme sejati

"ahh…ahh..ash…" rintih namja yang disodok, namja itu bernama Sungjong, namja tersebut menggelinjang keenakan,

Tidak ketinggalan seorang namja lagi, dia memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Sehun, memeluknya dan menciumi leher serta telinga Sehun, hal tersebut membuat Sehun yang sementara menggenjot semakin bergairah dan mendesah

"Hoya Hyung… itu geli.." ucap Sehun dengan desahan, dia merasa tergelitik karena namja yang bernama Hoya itu menjilat dan sesekali meniup telinganya

"nikmati saja" balas Hoya pelan

Sementara itu, namja yang disodok, Sungjong, terus menerus merintih, entah karena bokongnya sakit atau dia sangat keenakan, yang pasti mereka bertiga larut dalam birahi dan nikmat

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun sebagai Top, tidak tahan lagi, akhir-akhir ini namja itu sering keluar cepat, dan sekarangpun terjadi lagi. Sehun memuncratkan spermanya diwajah Sungjong, masih cukup banyak sperma yang keluar

Hoya yang melihat keluarnya sperma Sehun, tidak tinggal diam, dia mengarahkan dirinya kewajah Sungjong, dia menjilat dan meratakan sperma Sehun menggunakan lidahnya, lalu mereka berdua berciuman

"maaf Hyung, aku harus pergi.." tukas Sehun, dia tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya, Hoya dan Sungjong belum 'keluar' sama sekali

"kami membayarmu, kenapa secepat ini.." protes Sungjong, dia masih mengangkat pahanya, bokongnya berkedut dan merah

"ya, jasamu tidak gratis Sehun ah" tambah Hoya, dia mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf hyung, aku benar-benar harus pergi" jelas Sehun, dia hanya mengelap penisnya dengan tissu seadanya dan kembali menggunakan CD dan celana panjangnya

"kalau begitu, kami hanya membayar setengah, kami belum puas" kata Hoya, Sungjong rekannya mengangguk setuju

"baiklah, setengah saja. Masing-masing dari kalian"

Kedua namja yang berposisi sebagai Uke Sehun itu, mengangguk, mereka berdua dengan enggan mengambil dompet masing-masing dan memberikan pembayaran sesuai kesepakatan, setengahnya

"terima kasih hyung.." Sehun berucap dan menerima uang hasil 'keringatnya'

"dan aku ingatkan, jangan sampaikan hal ini kepada siapapun, terlebih lagi kepada yeoja kami berdua, ingat itu" seru Sungjong, wajahnya mendadak serius, dia duduk dan masih telanjang bulat

"ya, aku tahu hyung.." Sehun menyanggupi

Sehun lalu beranjak, memakai kaosnya kembali dan lekas keluar dari penginapan itu, tanpa membersihkan dirinya, meninggalkan Sungjong dan Hoya yang masih belum 'puas'

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan dirinya kesebuah kos, dia beberapa menit yang lalu sampai dikawasan tempat kos itu, namja tersebut menggunakan jasa angkutan bis dan berjalan kaki sebentar untuk sampai di kos yang dituju

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar kos, terdengar samar bunyi dentuman musik rock yang menggangu telinga, Sehun semakin memperkuat ketukannya, dengan harapan namja yang ingin dia temui segera membuka pintu

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja yang lumayan tampan, namja itu membuka pintu dengan sempoyongan, sebotol minuman keras bertengger rapi ditangan kanannya

"Taehyung shi, kamu mabuk lagi.." Sehun langsung berujar dan mengambil botol minuman namja itu, dia melemparkannya ketempat sampah

"hyung ini kenapa?" balas namja yang dipanggil Taehyung itu, dia ingin mengambil kembali botolnya, namun dihalangi oleh Sehun

Sehun mendorong Taehyung untuk masuk kembali kedalam kamar, dan menutup pintu kamar. namja itu terduduk lunglai dan masih dalam pengaruh alkohol,

"hyung kenapa baru kemari? Hah.." seru Taehyung, dia tidak beranjak dan masih terduduk

Sehun tidak menggubris kalimat Taehyung, dia lalu bergegas menuju radio tape dan mematikan benda itu,

Hening

Suara berisik tidak terdengar lagi,

Sehun menggeleng, kamar namja yang didatanginya itu seperti kapal pecah, baju berserakan, kulit kacang, puntung rokok dan botol bekas minuman yang sudah kosong menjadi penghuni tetap yang merusak pemandangan

"aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu untuk berhenti minum" ucap Sehun, dia merapikan barang yang terjangkau tangannya

"apa urusan dengan hyung, ini hidupku" balas namja itu

"aku ini kakakmu" jelas Sehun, nadanya meninggi

"hyung bukan kakak kandungku, hyung hanyalah anak pungut yang ditemukan ditempat sampah yang bau oleh ommaku.."

Plak.. tamparan keras dilayangkan oleh Sehun, tangannya otomatis melakukan itu,

Taehyung memegang pipinya yang merah, dia mendengus

"aku memang bukan kakak kandungmu, tapi kita sudah menjadi saudara, walau tidak sedarah" jelas Sehun

Taehyung terdiam, dia masih mengusap pipinya

"kamarmu ini bau alkohol, aku mual.." kata Sehun

"badan hyung bau Sperma, aku muak" balas Taehyung

Sehun tidak menggubris balasan adiknya itu, dia masih mencoba merapikan kamar itu, walau hasilnya sama saja, namja tersebut memang tidak berbakat merapikan kamar

"kamu sudah makan?" Sehun bertanya, kali ini dengan nada lemah dan lembut

"belum, tapi jika aku lapar, aku bisa memakan kulit kacang dan mengunyah beling" jawab Taehyung, dia masih kasar

Sehun mendesah pelan, dia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang

"ambil ini, mudah-mudahan cukup untuk sebulan kedepan" kata Sehun, dia menyerahkan uang hasil 'pengeluaran sperma'nya kepada adiknya itu

Taehyung dengan cepat mengambil uang dari kakaknya tersebut, tanpa berterima kasih

"untuk pembayaran lanjutan kos ini, aku akan melunasinya lusa" lanjut Sehun, dia mendesah pelan

"baguslah" tukas Taehyung, dia menghitung jumlah uang yang diberikan oleh Sehun

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu, lekas beli makanan dan jaga kesehatanmu" Sehun menggantung satu baju yang berserakan, setelah itu dia membuka pintu kamar, untuk pulang tentunya

"ternyata hyung betah tinggal dengan ajuhsi-ajuhsi itu, sehari hyung dibayar berapa.." tukas Taehyung, dia masih saja belum melunak

Sehun diam, dia tidak menanggapi

"apa disana banyak yeoja yang hyung bisa perkosa… itu sangat menarik tentunya" lanjut Taehyung, entah apa maksud omongannya

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya pelan

"yeoja yang hyung perkosa itu sudah pindah, dia malu sekali atas kejadian.."

"asal kamu tahu saja, aku tidak pernah memperkosa yeoja itu…" teriak Sehun, dia membalikkan badannya, namja cadel itu memotong kalimat adiknya yang terus menerus menyudutkannya

"tapi hyung dipenjara kan? Berarti sudah terbukti, dan untung saja ada ajuhsi itu yang membayar dan menyogok polisi.. jadi hyung bisa bebas dan.." kata-kaat Taehyung terhenti, dia agak takut melihat raut wajah Sehun yang seakan berubah jadi serigala

"kamu jangan sekali-kali mengungkit masalah itu, sudah setahun berlalu.. kamu urus saja hidupmu yang menyedihkan ini" tutup Sehun, dia berbalik dan menutup pintu kasar, meninggalkan adiknya yang sendirian

Taehyung lagi-lagi mendengus

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Insung mondar mandir tidak jelas diruang kerjanya, diruangan tersebut dia tidak sendiri, sudah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamanya. Kedua namja itu terdiam, terutama Kyungsoo yang enggan mengucapkan sepatah katapun

"ponsel Sehun tidak aktif" tukas Insung, tuan rumah itu terus menerus menghubungi Sehun, namun selalu mail box

"kalian berdua tidak tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Insung kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"tidak ajuhsi" yang menjawab adalah Baekhyun

"bocah itu menyusahkan, seharusnya dia selalu stand by. Sebulan ini kita baru mengirimkan sedikit video untuk JAV, dan tentu hasil penjualannya juga sedikit" desah Insung, dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya

"kita butuh banyak pemain baru, pihak JAV bosan dengan pemeran yang itu-itu saja" lanjut Insung lagi

"setahuku banyak pemain lepas yang bisa disewa, ajuhsi" Baekhyun mencoba masuk dalam pembicaraan

Insung menoleh kearah Baekhyun

"kita tidak boleh sering memakai pemain lepas, itu berbahaya. Pemain lepas bisa saja membocorkan dan mengatakan kepada pihak luar, itu dikhawatirkan bisa merugikan JAV" jelas Insung,

"…"

"lagi pula para pemain lepas itu kebanyakan gadis remaja, dan permintaan pasar saat ini adalah pria remaja. kita begitu mudah mendapatkan gadis-gadis yang bersedia direkam dan dibayar, tapi untuk pria remaja, sangat jarang" lanjut Insung lagi

"dan yang paling utama, pertimbangan wajah, JAV tidak ingin menggunakan pemain yang jelek dan gagal kamera. Selama ini JAV dikenal diluar negeri dengan pemainnya yang tampan dan cute" tutup Insung, dia kembali duduk

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, padahal hal tersebut sering dijelaskan kepadanya. Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar

Insung mengambil album dibawah meja kerjanya, dia tersenyum singkat dan kembali berdiri. Dia mendekati Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, aku akan memperlihatkanmu video tutorial JAV, contoh video yang selama ini dipasarkan, video yang paling laris, dan tema yang menyertai video itu, semuanya kamu harus tahu" kata Insung kepada Kyungsoo, tuan itu masih memegang album tadi

"tapi sebelumnya, aku akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu" lanjut Insung

Kyungsoo masih diam, ekspresi wajahnya datar, namun Kyungsoo tidak menundukkan wajahnya

"oh baiklah, diam berarti setuju…"

"…"

"kamu lebih suka 'bermain' dengan yeoja atau namja?" Tanya Insung, pertanyaan sensitif yang menyakitkan hati

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab

"jawab Kyungsoo, supaya aku bisa tahu.." bentak Insung,

"aku lebih suka 'membunuh' ajuhsi secepatnya.." seru Kyungsoo, dadanya naik turun, dia emosi tingkat dewa

Insung tertawa pelan, tuan rumah itu tidak suka main tangan, jadi selama ini jika dia merasa terhina, dia akan membalasnya dengan tertawa meremehkan

"aku tahu kamu marah, kesal, merasa tertipu, dan sebagainya. Tapi kamu harus menerima kenyataan dan takdirmu Kyungsoo, belajarlah kepada Baekhyun disampingmu, sampai sekarang dia bertahan dan tidak kurang apa-apa, hidupnya bahagia" ucap Insung, dia melirik Baekhyun singkat

Kyungsoo membuang muka, dia semakin kesal dengan kalimat Insung tadi

"baiklah, Kyungsoo, aku anggap kamu itu fleksibel, bisa bermain dengan yeoja dan namja" Insung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, karena kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

Insung meletakkan album didepan meja yang mengarah pada Kyungsoo,

"di album ini ada beberapa gadis cantik visual yang bisa kamu pilih, mereka-mereka ini adalah pemain yang dibayar lepas.. seperti kataku tadi, pihak JAV tidak ingin memakai pemain lepas terlalu sering. Pilihlah salah satu… sebagai parter seks perdanamu Kyungsoo" jelas Insung, nadanya santai

Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya mengepalkan tangannya, dia ingin sekali meninju wajah dan meremukkan tulang Insung, orang itu telah menghinanya secara tidak langsung

"dan ini video tutorial JAV, tontonlah, sementara kamu memilih gadis di album itu.." ujar Insung, tuan rumah itu mengarahkan layar laptopnya ke Kyungsoo. dia tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti hendak menerkam

"tonton dan pilih, Kyungsoo. aku akan keruangan 'belakang' untuk memastikan semua peralatan telah disiapkan oleh Lay dan Suho" Insung beranjak, dia dengan langkah pelan menuju pintu untuk keluar, dia memegang bahu Baekhyun pelan yang duduk didekat pintu tersebut, Insung menghilang dibalik pintu

Baekhyun mendesah pelan

Kyungsoo memandang sekilas foto dialbum yang diberikan oleh Insung, terpampang foto yeoja cantik, disertai nama dan umurnya

"suzy, yang diujung kiri sana cantik.." ucap Baekhyun, dia mencoba membunuh kesunyian, karena hanya suara laptop yang menemani mereka

Kyungsoo tidak menggubris kalimat Baekhyun

"yang dibawah kanan, yang namanya Yoona juga cantik, dia noona tercantik yang pernah kulihat" lanjut Baekhyun lagi, kalimatnya lebih kepada mencairkan suasana

Kyungsoo menutup album itu, dia menoleh ke Baekhyun,

"sudah berapa lama kamu menggeluti pekerjaan ini Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, wajahnya serius

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan bertanya demikian,

"sudah berapa lama?" ulang Kyungsoo,

"sudah 9 bulan ini" jawab Baekhyun jujur, namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya

"selama itu, apa kamu bahagia?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam. Kyungsoo tidak ingin memaksa, dia mencoba mengganti pertanyaan

"sebenarnya dimana Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini perihal namja termuda diantara mereka itu

Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo,

"sepertinya dia sedang mengunjungi adiknya, mungkin" jawab Baekhyun, dia tersenyum simpul

"Sehun punya adik?"

"ya, sebenarnya bukan adik kandung, tapi sehun sudah menganggapnya adik, omma adiknya itu yang memelihara Sehun sejak kecil, Sehun yang bercerita sendiri" terang Baekhyun

"sudah berapa lama Sehun dirumah ini, apa memang kalian sama sekali tidak ada hubungan keluarga, dengan Insung ajuhsi misalnya"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"tidak ada, aku dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan keluarga, begitu juga dengan Insung ajuhsi. Sehun sudah setahun dirumah ini"

"tolong ceritakan sedikit tentangnya?" pinta Kyungsoo, dia berkata seperti itu agar Baekhyun mau bicara, dia sebenarnya ingin Baekhyun menceritakan mengenai dirinya sendiri, tapi sepertinya itu sulit

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan,

"Sehun diangkat sebagai bagian keluarganya oleh Insung ajuhsi, aku tidak tahu pasti awal Sehun ditemukan oleh Insung, tapi setahuku, Insung membebaskan Sehun, yang dituduh memperkosa seorang yeoja, Insung membayar pihak kepolisian, Sehun hanya ditahan tiga hari saja, dan bebas, sejak saat itu Sehun tinggal disini" Baekhyun menjelaskan

"apa Sehun tidak punya rumah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dia mengabaikan tutorial video yang masih terpampang di laptop Insung

"sepertinya tidak, adiknya hanya menyewa kos sederhana. Aku kurang begitu tahu kehidupan mereka" ujar Baekhyun diplomatis

"kamu sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun ah, apa kamu mempunyai keluarga?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia memberanikan dirinya bertanya tentang hal pribadi Baekhyun, pengalihan topik dari Sehun ke namja bereyeliner itu

Baekhyun mendesah lagi,

"aku tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi. Aku tinggal diasrama sekolah, tapi bukan sekolah yang sekarang ini Kyungsoo ya. Aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk bertahan hidup. Insung ajuhsi muncul dan menawarkanku untuk tinggal dirumahnya, untuk menemani anak angkatnya, Sehun. Aku juga dipindahkan kesekolah yang sama dengan Sehun. Puncaknya aku ditawari 'pekerjaan', dan ternyata pekerjaannya adalah seperti ini" desah Baekhyun, tanpa terduga dia menceritakan mengenai kehidupan Pribadinya kepada Kyungsoo, namja yang baru tinggal beberapa hari dirumah yang sama dengannya

Kyungsoo mencerna semua kalimat dan penuturan Baekhyun, ternyata kisah hidup namja itu mirip dengan Sehun. Dan terlebih lagi, mirip dengannya, dia juga tidak mempunyai orang tua dan tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak kecil

"apa kamu pernah berpikir mengenai masa depanmu? Misalnya menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana Kyungsoo. Biarlah semua ini mengalir, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur tercebur Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan menjadi namja yang sama lagi seperti dahulu. Aku tidak merasa terjebak, mungkin ini sudah nasib dan takdirku. Menjadi namja jalang dan hina… semoga tuhan mengampuniku" Baekhyun mendadak terisak, matanya berkaca-kaca, baru kali ini dia menceritakan mengenai kehidupannya yang kelam

Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkan namja bereyeliner itu, Baekhyun menoleh kepada Kyungsoo,

"belum terlambat untukmu Kyungsoo, kamu bisa kabur dan kembali kehidupanmu yang dulu" tukas Baekhyun, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo, dan meremasnya pelan

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan,

"tidak semudah itu Baek, Insung ajuhsi sudah mengancam akan menghancurkan panti asuhan dan seluruh penghuninya, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi" balas Kyungsoo, matanya ikut berkaca-kaca

Baekhyun mendesah pelan,

"aku akan mengikuti permainan yang dimainkan oleh Insung, dan berpikir bagaimana cara menghancurkan si tua itu" tegas Kyungsoo

"aku harap kamu tidak gegabah Kyungsoo, diluar sana tersebar banyak orang kepercayaan Insung ajuhsi, aku tidak ingin kamu terluka" kata Baekhyun, memberikan perhatiannya

"ya, aku juga menakutkan hal itu" Kyungsoo memperbaiki duduknya, video tutorial yang seharusnya ditontonnya telah selesai

Kyungsoo melemparkan album yang diberikan oleh Insung tadi ke meja, dia tidak memilih salah satu yeoja dialbum tersebut

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan Insung

"kalian berdua segera ganti pakaian, kita akan ke Perumahan distrik Jungnam… cepat"

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Insung, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sampai kesebuah rumah di wilayah distrik Jungnam. Rumah itu merupakan rumah milik Insung yang digunakan sebagai lokasi 'perekaman seks'

"kalian sepertinya harus melakukannya tanpa Sehun" kata Insung, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar

"bagaimana Kyungsoo? Kamu sudah menjatuhkan pilihan kepada yeoja yang mana?" Tanya Insung, mengenai album yang diperlihatkannya

"aku tidak memilih siapapun" jawab Kyungsoo tidak ramah, dia mendengus kasar

Insung tertawa pelan, dia beranjak dan membuka gorden salah satu jendela, angin yang menyejukkan menyapa mereka

"baiklah, lupakan yeoja itu… sebagai gantinya kamu harus mencari korban, dan bawa kemari.." lanjut Insung, dia mencoba meneikmati udara sejuk

"korban?" mata Kyungsoo menyipit

"ya, korban, dengan kata lain 'objek seks' dan itu harus namja" jelas Insung pelan

Kyungsoo melirik singkat kepada Baekhyun

"aku sudah menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun, dan sekarang aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu Kyungsoo"

"…"

"Tema untuk video bulan ini adalah 'anak sekolah', dengan sedikit unsur kekerasan. Agar terlihat alami, kali ini kalian akan mencari sendiri 'korban' itu, membawanya kerumah ini, dan kalian bebas mengeksploitasi korban itu, dengan direkam tentunya" Insung menjelaskan sambil tertawa pelan

"…"

"kamu akan memakai kalung yang telah dipasangkan chip perekam, agar selama kamu berinteraksi dengan korban namja itu, wajahnya bisa terekam sempurna.."

"…"

"dan aku memberikanmu kehormatan untuk melakukan itu Kyungsoo, dengan pengawasan Baekhyun tentunya" lanjut Insung, dia berbalik dan memandang Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memandang Insung dengan tatapan benci dan gusar,

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Kyungsoo bertanya lantang, pertanyaan yang sepertinya sia-sia saja

Insung tertawa lagi, dia lalu merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto disana

"kamu harus mau, kalau tidak, namja kecil ini yang akan menggantikanmu Kyungsoo.. ah, bukan menggantikan, tepatnya namja ini akan meminjamkan tubuhnya yang masih hijau.." tukas Insung, matanya berkilat, dia memperlihatkan foto tersebut pada Kyungsoo

Mata Kyungsoo membulat dengan cepat, dia mendadak merasa lumpuh lagi

"Jung.. Jungkook.." gagap Kyungsoo, foto yang dipegang insung itu adalah foto Jungkook, namja muda yang menjadi anak panti asuhan

"ah, aku tidak peduli dengan namanya.."

"ja..jangan.. jangan libatkan dia, tolong jangan. Jangan namja itu, tidak siapapun yang ada dipanti, tolonglah.." Kyungsoo meminta dengan sangat, dan memang sepertinya dia harus melakukannya

Insung memasukkan kembali foto Jungkook disaku jasnya,

"baiklah, aku tidak suka mengancam, jadi kamu memang harus bekerjasama dan mengikuti aturan yang ada, kita harus berjalan direl yang telah ditentukan oleh pemimpin JAV, aku juga bawahannya, dan hanya menjalankan tugasku"

Kyungsoo menunduk, ingin rasanya dia memecahkan meja kaca yang ada didepannya, tangannya terkepal geram

"aku ingin kamu yang melakukannya pertama kali Kyungsoo, bekerjasamalah dengan Baekhyun. Aku pergi dulu, masih banyak hal lain yang harus kulakukan, kalian adalah 'pemainnya', maka kalian juga yang harus menentukan seperti apa permainan kalian" tutup Insung

Tuan rumah itu beranjak untuk keluar rumah, dia berlalu, pulang menggunakan mobilnya

Kyungsoo mendesah

"aku harus melakukannya sekarang?" Kyungsoo berujar kepada baekhyun, dia mendadak berkeringat dingin, ini kali pertamanya

"ya, ini sudah sore Kyungsoo. Kalau kamu tidak bisa, biar aku saja yang membawa 'namja' kemari, kamu disini saja, dan menunggu" Baekhyun mencoba memberikan solusi,

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan,

"tidak Baek, biar aku saja. Insung sialan itu sudah menentukan, aku harus menjalaninya" kata Kyungsoo, dia teringat foto Jungkook tadi, semoga saja namja itu baik-baik saja

"baiklah kalau begitu, kamu pakai ini" Baekhyun lalu mengambil sesuatu dibawah meja kaca, dua buang kalung silver dan dua buah telefon kecil serta earphonenya

"kamu harus memakai kalung ini, ada kamera tersembunyi di ibu kalungnya, dan pakai headset ini juga, kita akan berkomunikasi jarak jauh dengan ini" lanjut Baekhyun

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo memakai semua benda-benda itu, dan mencari 'korban' diluar sana untuk dijadikan 'objek seks'

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri disamping tembok gerbang yang mengarah kejalan, ditempat tersebut sangat sepi, yang ada hanya pengendara mobil dan motor yang melintas, itupun bisa dihitung jari. Kyungsoo merasa seperti 'Bitch Boy' saat ini

"Baek, aku belum menemukan 'namja' yang memakai seragam sekolah melintas" bisik Kyungsoo di earphonenya, yang terhubung kepada Baekhyun

"tunggu saja, sebentar lagi pasti ada yang melintas" jawab Baekhyun diseberang telefon

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang namja, berkulit putih melintas, namja itu menggunakan seragam sekolah, namun langkahnya terkesan tidak tegap, malah mirip nyiur melambai

"Baek, aku menemukan namja yang memakai seragam sekolah, apa sebaiknya aku menghampirinya, dan kamu perhatikan apakah wajahnya masuk kategori yang dikatakan Insung sialan itu" Bisik Kyungsoo lagi

"ya, dekati dia, aku akan memperhatikan lewat monitor didepanku" jelas Baekhyun, dimana kalung yang terdapat kamera tersembunyi dipakai oleh Kyungsoo itu dapat dilihat oleh Baekhyun melalui monitor

Kyungsoo lalu mendekati namja itu,

"maaf, apa kamu lihat temanku disekitar sini, tingginya segini, kulitnya coklat" kata Kyungsoo kepada namja itu, dia malah menyebutkan ciri-ciri namja yang bernama Jongin,

"apakah dia namja atau yeoja?" Tanya namja tersebut, senyumnya aneh

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia mengarahkan dadanya yang terdapat ibu kalung tersebut, supaya Baekhyun bisa menilai 'kelayakan' wajah calon korbannya. Kyungsoo membaca dalam hati name tag namja itu, Jo Kwon

"aduh Kyungsoo, namja itu sangat jelek, wajah seperti dia tidak akan laku dan hanya membuat orang muak" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, dia sudah melihat wajah namja itu dimonitor dan langsung memasukkannya kedaftar black list

"jadi bagaimana?" bisik Kyungsoo, dia merapikan earphonenya

"apa? kenapa?" namja itu memperjelas, mengira bahwa dia yang ditanya,

"ah, bukan.. maaf terima kasih, sepertinya temanku itu sebentar lagi menjemputku disini, maaf mengganggu" ujar Kyungsoo cepat, dia membungkuk berkali-kali

Namja yang bernama Jo Kwon itu mendengus kesal, dia lekas berlalu dan melanjutkan langkahnya, langkah yang mirip yeoja

"huff, untung saja dia lekas pergi" ucap Kyungsoo, masih di earphonenya

"lain kali, kamu juga harus bisa menilai sendiri, mana namja yang tampan, dan mana namja yang oplosan, namja tadi itu jelek sekali" tukas Baekhyun, dia malah tertawa cetar membahana

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas,

"ok, baiklah.. aku akan lebih memperhatikan, aku akan belajar darimu Baekhyun ah" balas Kyungsoo, dia kembali menyapukan pandangannya kesegala arah, berharap muncul namja tampan dan menggunakan seragam sekolah

Harapan Kyungsoo terkabul, beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seorang namja, namja tinggi. Namun sayangnya namja itu tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah, tapi dia menggunakan pakaian olahraga

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak cepat dan mengamati namja tersebut

Deeg..

Kyungsoo sepertinya kenal dengan namja tersebut, dia semakin memperjelas penglihatannya, dan ternyata benar, namja itu adalah namja tinggi yang pernah melemparnya dengan bola disekolah

Namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol, teman bermain Jongin…

"ah, sial.." rutuk Kyungsoo,

"kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang menyiratkan suatu masalah

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun melalui earphone, dia lalu lekas berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi sepertinya terlambat..

"hei pendek, sedang apa kamu disini… tunggu.." seru namja tinggi itu, yang ternyata benar adalah Chanyeol

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol itu, dia terus saja berjalan dengan langkah cepat

"Kyungsoo, jawablah... kenapa gambar dimonitor seperti terguncang, apa kamu sedang berlari?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat, dia merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo

"gawat Baekhyun ah, teman sekolah kita mendapatiku, dan sekarang dia mengejarku… aku harus bagaimana

"ap..apa? siapa dia? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat, dia juga mendadak khawatir tingkat stress, diatas tingkat akut

"kalau tidak salah namanya Chanyeol, namja tinggi" jawab Kyungsoo, dia masih mempercepat langkahnya, dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun melalui earphone

"hah.. Chan.. Chanyeol..? apa kamu yakin itu dia, letak rumahnya lumayan jauh dari sini, mungkin itu bukan dia"

"tidak, aku yakin itu dia, namja itu menggunakan pakaian olahraga" balas Kyungsoo sangat yakin

"baiklah kalau begitu, kamu jangan lari, hentikan langkahmu… hadapi dia, aku akan mengamati dimonitor dan memberitahukan apa yang kamu harus lakukan selanjutnya" terang Baekhyun, entah mengapa dadanya bergemuruh, dia berharap itu memang Chanyeol

"baiklah"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik

"hei pendek, kamu ini kenapa, berjalan seperti orang yang dikejar hantu" Chanyeol tepat berada didepan Kyungsoo sekarang,

"hm.. tidak, aku.. aku hanya.." gagap Kyungsoo

"rumahmu disana?" Tanya Chanyeol, menunjuk rumah besar putih, yang didalamnya ada Baekhyun sedang mengawasi

"hmm…"

"katakan iya Kyungsoo, suruh dia masuk, katakan kepadanya bahwa temanmu terjebak didalam rumah itu dan butuh pertolongan" kata Baekhyun cepat, dia sudah memastikan bahwa itu Chanyeol, kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskan namja itu

"aku.. aku tadi mencari pertolongan Yeol ah, temanku sedang mengalami kesulitan didalam, kamarnya terkunci tiba-tiba, apa kamu bisa membantuku?" kata Kyungsoo, mencari alasan, dia merasa heran dengan alasan spontannya sendiri

"bilang dari tadi, tidak usah pakai acara kabur-kabur seperti itu" balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ala Pepsodent

Kyungsoo merutuk dirinya dalam hati, kenapa harus teman sekolah sendiri yang harus menjadi korban 'objek seks', namja teman Jongin didepannya tersebut sepertinya baik

"baiklah, bawa aku kusana, aku akan membantu mendobrak kamar temanmu itu"

.

.

.

.

"dimana kamar temanmu itu? Ah, aku belum tahu siapa namamu pendek.." kata Chanyeol, dia dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk didalam rumah milik Insung

"na… namaku Kyungsoo" gugup Kyungsoo, dia memegang telinganya untuk menyembunyikan earphone yang menghubungkannya dengan Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba… wajah namja itu dibekap dengan menggunakan sapu tangan, dan kemudian namja tinggi itu lemas seketika, dia terbius

"ah, berhasil… kamu terperangkap" Baekhyun berujar senang, rupanya dia bersembunyi dibelakang pintu dan membekap wajah Chanyeol dengan obat bius disaputangan yang dipersiapkannya

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar, dia melihat sendiri cara kerja Baekhyun yang professional itu

"bantu aku Kyungsoo, mengangkat namja sombong ini ke kamar disana, efek obat biusnya hanya sebentar" pinta Baekhyun,

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membantu Baekhyun untuk memapah Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol diikat dengan posisi tangan dibelakang, dan dua kaki dibuka lebar, serta mata yang ditutup menggunakan kain hitam, namja itu belum sadarkan diri

"semua kamera sudah siap, pencahayaan juga sudah bagus, tinggal beraksi saja" kata Baekhyun senang, dia puas dengan hasil kerjanya mengikat Chanyeol

"Baekhyun ah, apa kamu yakin menjadikan namja teman sekolah sendiri menjadi partner?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, dia kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang tidak berdaya serta terikat seperti itu

"aku yakin, sangat yakin, aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, dan baru sekarang tercapai, terima kasih Kyungsoo, karena kamulah si sombong ini bisa ada dalam kekuasaanku" ucap Baekhyun, dia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil, dia merasakan ada hubungan terselubung antar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, atau mungkin dendam pribadi? entahlah

"aku yang akan mengambil alih namja ini Kyungsoo, kamu bisa tinggal disini dan melihat 'aksiku' atau menunggu diluar hingga aku selesai" Baekhyun memberikan pilihan kepada Kyungsoo

"tapi…"

"tenang saja, aku yang akan bertanggungjawab kepada Insung ajuhsi, karena mengambil alih tugas perdanamu" tukas Baekhyun cepat, dia sudah tidak sabar

"baiklah, tapi aku ingin disini" Kyungsoo setuju, dia juga bersyukur karena Baekhyun yang mengambil alih tugasnya, dia sangat tidak tega jika 'menyetubuhi' teman sekolah sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo juga ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol, ya paling tidak 'belajar' darinya

"baiklah"

Baekhyun mulai beraksi, dia mengambil minyak khusus untuk kulit dilemari penyimpanan. Dia menuangkan minyak itu keseluruh tubuh Chanyeol yang masih memakai seragam olahraga

Kyungsoo mengamati aksi Baekhyun dalam diam, dia melirik sejenak kearah monitor yang menampilkan rekaman video Baekhyun-Chanyeol itu

Baekhyun meratakan minyak itu ketubuh Chanyeol, minyak tersebut merembes dan membasahi kulit Chanyeol, tidak sampai disitu, namja tersebut menekan-nekan kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih tertutup celana, dan menuangkan banyak minyak kedaerah intim itu

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya

Baekhyun menjamah tubuh Chanyeol, dia mengusap, memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Chanyeol dan memelintir puting namja tinggi itu, Chanyeol belum juga sadar

Dan kemudian,

Baekhyun melayangkan ciumannya ke bibir Chanyeol… sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia lakukan selama ini, dia menempelkan bibirnya, menekannya dan menikmati semua area bibir namja itu, dia berusaha membuka bibir itu dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam, lalu Baekhyun beralih ke telinga Chanyeol, dia mengisap dan menjilat cuping telinga namja itu dengan desahan erotis

Kamera masih merekam aksi Baekhyun tersebut

Baekhyun merubah posisi, dia beranjak dan naik kepangkuan Chanyeol dan memeluk namja itu erat, dia baru kali ini memeluk namja itu, walau yang dipeluk tidak bereaksi alias pasif

"kamu menjadi milikku sekarang… namja sombong" gumam Baekhyun pelan, dia menciumi leher Chanyeol dengan bergairah, dan tanpa terduga terdengar lenguhan dari namja tersebut, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mulai sedikit sadar

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, dia lalu mengambil gunting yang ada didekatnya, dan menggunting kaos olahraga yang digunakan oleh Chanyeol,

Kyungsoo ternganga'

Baju kaos tipis Chanyeol terkoyak dengan tidak elitnya, karena Baekhyun hanya menggunting sedikit dan menarik dan merobek kaos itu hingga terkoyak seksi, dan sekarang dada serta perut Chanyeol terekspose, Baekhyun lalu menjilat dada serta perut Chnayeol yang telah kena minyak itu, dia semakin bergairah, ditambah lagi reaksi Chanyeol yang melenguh dan mendesah gelisah

Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo, yang memperhatikan tidak berkedip, Baekhyun tertawa pelan, dia menurunkan pantatnya dihadapan Chanyeol, lalu menggunting celana namja itu, dan

'krak..'

Baekhyun menarik celana pendek Chanyeol dengan kasar, hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja, dia menekan dan menjamah sekali lagi bagian intim Chanyeol itu, meremasnya dan mencoba menghidupkan 'tongkat emas' itu

Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar, dia menggunting tepi celana dalam Chanyeol dan sekali lagi menariknya lepas, dan… jreng…

Tampaklah kejantanan Chanyeol yang setengah tegang

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya lagi, dia melihat sendiri bentuk 'kejantanan' teman sekolahnya

"ini dia es krim yang paling nikmat" gumam Baekhyun senang

Chanyeol menggoyangkan kepalanya perlahan, dia sepertinya masih setengah sadar, dan merasakan bahwa tubuhnya digerayangi oleh seseorang

Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar lagi, dia menggenggam penis milik Chanyeol itu, dan mengocoknya pelan dan pelan, namun lama-lama dipercepat, agar penis itu tegang sempurna

"ah….ah…" Chanyeol tanpa terduga mendesah nikmat, matanya masih ditutup kain hitam

Ritme kocokan Baekhyun semakin menjadi, dia mempercepat kocokan penis Chanyeol, ronde pertama adalah 'kocok mengocok'

"ah…ash…ehm.." Chanyeol semakin mendesah dan meracau, kesadarannya hampir pulih, reaksi tubuhnya membalas aksi Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum senang

Tangan Baekhyun semakin lihai dan cepat, penis Chanyeol semakin tegang dan tambah besar dan panjang saja, Baekhyun tersenyum girang, dan kemudian…

Baekhyun melahap penis Chanyeol, dia menjilat, memainkan helm penis itu dan menggenggam dua bola pelengkap dibawah penis tersebut, Baekhyun memperlakukan penis Chanyeol seperti es krim coklat,

"akhirnya…" gumam Baekhyun pelan, dia berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan kembali isapannya, dia menyedot penis besar itu dengan harapan larva tahap pertama keluar

"ah.. ah,, ish..ehm… ahhh.." Chanyeol semakin meracau keenakan, dia merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi, tapi ternyata tidak, penisnya diisap dengan rakus oleh namja yang pernah menembaknya

Dan tidak lama kemudian, penis besar itu semakin berkedut kebat

"ahh…ahhhhh.." Chanyeol dipuncak kenikmatan, dan

Croot…croot…croot… sperma milik Chanyeol menyembur didalam mulut Baekhyun, namja itu menelan sebagian sperma itu dan sebagian lagi tertumpah disudut bibirnya dan membasahi batang Chanyeol yang masih saja keras

Baekhyun masih terus mengocok dan menelan sperma didalam mulutnya, dia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini untuk menikmati Chanyeol,

Ronde pertama selesai, ronde selanjutnya masih akan dimulai

Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai, dia sama sekali tidak mengusap lelehan sperma Chanyeol di sudut bibirnya, benar-benar Bitch

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan 'aksi gila' Baekhyun, mendadak mual dan ingin muntah, dia baru kali ini melihat 'adegan live' antara namja vs namja

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar tersebut, menutup pintu kamar itu dan lekas berlari keluar, dia masih mual dan mendadak pusing, masih jelas terbayang ekspresi Baekhyun yang menelan sperma milik Chanyeol dibenaknya

Kyungsoo mengarahkan dirinya keluar rumah, dia berlari kecil menuju halaman depan, mencari angin segar dan melupakan 'aksi Baekhyun' tadi

Namun, mata Kyungsoo mendadak membesar, matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat, dia menangkap sosok namja yang berdiri manis dihalaman rumah, namja berkulit seksi, dan menggunakan seragam olahraga seperti Chanyeol

"Jo..Jongin.." gagap Kyungsoo,

Ternyata benar, Kyungsoo memang melihat Jongin, teman sekolahnya. Namja itu berdiri manis sambil memegang bola basket ditangan kirinya

"Kyungsoo ya, kamu tinggal disini?" Tanya Jongin, dia menatap bergantian antara Kyungsoo dan rumah besar dibelakangnya

"ah, aku… aku…"

Kyungsoo mendadak galau, Jongin muncul disaat yang tidak tepat, disaat Baekhyun sedang 'beraksi' bersama Chanyeol didalam rumah

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Entahlah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

NC bersambung… he…he… dichapter depan NC Chanbaek akan dilanjutkan. Chapter ini sudah kepanjangan. Dan untuk Kaisoo, aku mohon maaf, moment mereka masih sedikit, dichapter depan akan ditambah, dan tidak mungkin langsung NC begitu saja, harus ada prolog dulu, nanti jadi aneh, tapi tenang saja, mereka tetap dapat jatah NC. Sekali lagi aku ingatkan bahwa FF ini, main castnya hanya **Kaisoo dan Chanbaek**, pairing yang lain hanya pelengkap saja. Mungkin ada yang merasa pairing yang lain itu aneh, misalnya Kyungsoo dan Jungkook, mereka bukan pairing, tapi TTM, ha...ha…ha… pairingnya Kyungsoo tetap Jongin ya, kecuali Sehun… ya gitu deehh, mungkin juga ada pair **Taekook**… ho…ho…ho…

Masih banyak hal yang perlu dijelaskan, jadi ikuti terus dichap-chap selanjutnya ya… sekali lagi aku berterimakasih kepada pembaca FF ini, terutama yang **favorite dan follow** yang sudah mau memberikan komentarnya lewat **kotak Review**, kalian-kalianlah yang 'mempercepat' FF ini update kilat

Untuk Chapter 4 ini, **Review** lagi ya **Chingu yang baik hatinya**…. Salam…

**Thanks to Review :**

**kaihunhan, Kyungkyung kim, Guest, Bulet, 13613, mrblackJ, sycarp, Baekhyunniewife, Metacho137, ShinJiWoo920202, .5011, humaira9394, cahayaanjanie, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, dims, t.a, MIKORIN, Kainaru Aikorin, zhea. Zhiioott, Desta Soo, Devrina, yunjae q, BlackXX, Jung Eunhee, raul. seungsoo12, Kaisooya, BabyBuby, oasana, SognatoreL, doctorbaek, KaisooLovers, t.a, asdfghjkkristao, Dokimkyungsoojongin, gin, dan all**

By : Fan_dio


	5. Chapter 5

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, SNSD Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : This is BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Kyungsoo gelisah, dia terus menunduk dan sesekali menatap namja dihadapannya, Jongin. namja itu betul-betul muncul disaat yang tidak tepat

"hei… kamu melamun.." ucap Jongin, dia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo

"ti.. tidak" jawab Kyungsoo tergagap

"itu rumahmu?" ulang Jongin lagi, dia masih penasaran

"bu..bukan, itu rumah temanku" jawab Kyungsoo, dia mencoba menormalkan dirinya dan terlihat biasa

"wah, kamu punya teman yang kaya raya rupanya, rumah itu sangat mewah dan besar" lanjut Jongin, dia tersenyum sembari memuji rumah dibelakang Kyungsoo

"bukan rumah temanku, tepatnya rumah teman keponakan temanku" ujar Kyungsoo, dia mendadak pusing mendengar penuturannya sendiri

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu tertawa pelan

"kamu ini lucu Kyungsoo ya, aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini" kata Jongin, namja itu mulai melupakan pembahasan mengenai 'rumah'

"aku juga" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan

"oh iya, kamu lihat temanku tidak? yang tinggi itu? Namanya Chanyeol, kamu sudah mengenalnya aku rasa" Tanya Jongin, dia sedikit melupakan teman karibnya tersebut, karena bertemu dengan Kyungsoo secara tidak terduga

Kyungsoo bungkam, dia kembali gelisah, bagaimana jika namja dihadapannya tahu jika Chanyeol saat ini sedang 'diservis berat' didalam rumah dibelakangnya, bisa gawat

"apa kamu melihatnya?" ulang Jongin lagi, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, namun tetap tidak tampak sosok namja jangkung tersebut

"aku tidak memperhatikan Jongin ah, mungkin saja Chanyeol shi sudah pulang" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, dia berbohong

"tidak mungkin, kami tadi habis main basket dan setelahnya lari-lari sore, tidak mungkin dia pulang tanpa memberitahuku" ucap Jongin, dia dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membawa ponsel

"mungkin saja, siapa tahu Chanyeol shi buru-buru" Kyungsoo berujar

"tidak biasanya" desah Jongin, dia memainkan bola basket ditangannya

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, dia harus bertindak cepat agar Jongin tidak mengetahui jika temannya terjebak bersama Baekhyun

"Jongin ah, bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan? Atau mungkin menonton bioskop.." kata Kyungsoo cepat, dia memegang tangan Jongin

Jongin gelagapan,

"sekarang? Jadwal pemutaran Doraemon stand by me itu besok Kyungsoo ya" Jongin berucap, dia agak kaget dengan keinginan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu

"kalau begitu, kita pergi jalan-jalan saja" Kyungsoo kembali memaksa

"tapi… aku belum ganti baju, aku berkeringat dan masih memakai pakaian olahraga" jelas Jongin cepat

"tidak mengapa, ayo.."

Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan Jongin, mengapit dan mengarahkannya untuk pergi, menjauh dari rumah milik Insung

"tapi, Chanyeol… dia belum.."

"tenang saja, dia pasti sudah pulang dengan selamat Jongin ah" potong Kyungsoo cepat

Dan akhirnya, Jongin bersedia berjalan-jalan sore bersama Kyungsoo, disatu sisi, Jongin merasa aneh, namun disisi lain, dia merasa senang, sepertinya Kyungsoo memberikannya lampu hijau

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, dia berharap Baekhyun cepat menuntaskan aksinya dan melepaskan Chanyeol secepatnya

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kembali ke kamar panas didalam salah satu rumah milik Insung,

"ronde selanjutnya akan dimulai" bisik Baekhyun ketelinga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya dengan cepat dan hanya menyisakan CD-nya saja. Tangannya kembali mengocok penis Chanyeol yang sudah lemas. Penis itu harus ditegakkan kembali, agar ronde selanjutnya bisa berjalan

"uh.. uh.." Chanyeol melenguh, dia kembali menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, dan sepertinya kesadaran namja itu sudah full

Bau sperma milik Chanyeol menguar di kamar dalam rumah milik Insung tersebut. Kamera tetap on dan merekam semua aksi yang terjangkau lensanya

Baekhyun menghentikan kocokannya lagi, dia kembali menaiki Chanyeol dan duduk dipangkuan namja itu, dia memeluk dan menciumi leher Chanyeol erotis

"hari ini kamu milikku seutuhnya" bisik Baekhyun pelan, nyaris tidak kentara, dia menjilati dan menikmati rasa asin dari keringat bercampur sperma Chanyeol

"ah… ehh.. ish…" lenguh Chanyeol, tanpa terduga namja tinggi itu memberontak, tangan dan kakinya sakit, karena masih terikat dengan kuat, posisi kedua pahanya juga yang terbuka lebar tidak membuatnya bebas

"ah.. apa ini.. apa yang kamu lakukan pendek..?" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, untuk pertama kalinya

Baekhyun mendengus, rupanya namja didepannya itu sudah sadar

"Kyungsoo.. lepaskan.." pinta Chanyeol, dia merintih, penisnya perih karena terlalu kuat dikocok oleh Baekhyun tadi

"Kyungsoo.. tol.."

Baekhyun membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya, dia melumat bibir namja itu dan tidak membiarkannya berbicara

"hmm..hm…"

Baekhyun memegang tengkuk Chanyeol untuk semakin menyatukan bibir mereka, dia melakukannya dengan ganas dan kasar. Setelah merasa puas, Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya

"aku bukan Kyungsoo.." ucap Baekhyun pelan, tepat didepan bibir Chanyeol, hembusan nafas Baekhyun menyapu hangat bibir Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang merasa lemas dan tidak berdaya, mendadak kaget, dia sangat mengenali suara itu, suara namja yang selalu dibullynya disekolah

"Ba.. Baek.. kamu?.." gagap Chanyeol tidak percaya, matanya masih tertutup kain hitam

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol otomatis memundurkan kepalanya, namun nihil, dia terbentur tembok keras

"kamu adalah milikku Chanyeol ah, sekarang dan selamanya.." gumam Baekhyun, yang lebih mirip klaim atas diri Chanyeol

"Baekhyun, aku yakin kamu itu.. apa kamu sudah gila.. apa yang kamu lakukan.." seru Chanyeol, dia kembali meronta-ronta, namun usahanya sia-sia, namja dipangkuannya mengikatnya dengan sangat kuat

"jangan seperti anak kecil, nikmati saja… bitch" umpat Baekhyun kasar, dia kembali menyerang leher Chanyeol

"ahhh…." Chanyeol kembali melenguh

"dasar jalang, baru dicium sudah mendesah begitu.." umpat Baekhyun lagi

"Baek, kamu harus membayar semua ini" rintih Chanyeol, dia tidak terima. Dia merasa ternoda, dia telanjang, dan tubuhnya terasa lengket

Plak…

Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol, tamparan yang sangat keras. Chanyeol merintih tertahan

"rasakan, namja sombong sepertimu pantas menerimanya" ujar Baekhyun, dia sengaja menampar Chanyeol untuk memberikan efek kekerasan, ya.. sesuai dengan tema yang dikatakan oleh Insung, 'anak sekolah dengan sedikit unsur kekerasan'

Chanyeol terdiam, pipinya perih, tapi dia tidak bisa mengusapnya dalam keadaan tangan terikat

"keraskan penismu.." seru Baekhyun, dia kembali mengocok penis tersebut, sepertinya namja tersebut sangat hobi mengocok penis

"apa kamu tidak puas menyodok vagina Taecyeon senior, dan sekarang penisku menjadi.."

Plakk…

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimat cacian dari Chanyeol, tamparannya kembali melayang

"kamu sudah terdesak begini, masih sempat melancarkan hinaan" gumam Baekhyun, dia mendecih

"sakit sialan.." teriak Chanyeol, pipinya semakin merah

Baekhyun tersenyum evil, dia lalu menjilat pipi Chanyeol yang merah itu, dia bagaikan namja jalang dalam sebuah adegan seronok

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, tapi Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia memegang kepala Chanyeol dengan dua tangan, dan kembali mencumbu namja itu

"hmm….hm.."

Baekhyun menghentikan cumbuan kasarnya,

"baiklah, kita keintinya saja"

Namja itu beranjak dan mengambil alat getar dilemari penyimpanan, dengan masih menggunakan celana dalam, Baekhyun bekerja cepat

Alat getar itu diarahkan ke penis Chanyeol, dengan getaran maksimum yang menggelitik dan merangsang

"ah,..ahs…" desah Chanyeol

Plaakk…tamparan kembali dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun,

"jangan mendesah jalang, tahan hasratmu itu" seru Baekhyun, dia kembali mengarahkan alat getar itu ke penis Chanyeol. Dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menahan desahannya, pipinya semakin sakit saja

Baekhyun tersenyum,

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, penis milik Chanyeol kembali hidup, dan lama kelamaan, penis itu berdenyut dan tegang menjulang

"woow… secepat ini, aku tidak peduli sudah berapa lubang vagina yang bergesekan dengan penis besarmu ini, tapi yang pasti penis ini adalah milikku sekarang" kata Baekhyun, dia sangat girang

"aku masih perjaka, jaga ucapanmu" timpal Chanyeol cepat, dia masih menahan desahannya, tubuhnya sangat lemas

Baekhyun tertawa badai, cetar membahana banjir

"aku tidak percaya, zaman sekarang masih menjaga keperjakaan, itu tandanya pergaulanmu terbelakang Park dobi" ejek Baekhyun, dia kembali tertawa

"terserah, aku adalah namja yang menunjung nilai kehormatan" jelas Chanyeol lagi

"kehormatan? Dengan sikapmu selama ini yang tidak pernah ramah terhadapku, aku jadi tidak yakin dengan prinsip 'abal-abal' mu itu" kata Baekhyun lagi

Chanyeol sebenarnya terlalu lemah untuk mengoceh, namun dia merasa terpanggil untuk meladeni ucapan namja yang sudah menjebaknya itu

"aku bukannya tidak ramah terhadapmu, kamu sendiri yang mempermalukanku dengan menembakku dihari ulangtahunku, aku jelas tidak terima ditembak oleh seorang namja" terang Chanyeol

"apa karena itu? Seharusnya kamu bisa memaafkanku, aku sudah minta maaf. Dan berharap kita menjadi teman, tapi ternyata sikapmu tidak berubah"

Chanyeol terdiam, dia mulai berpikir jernih

"semua sudah terlambat, kemarin kamu menyuruhku sore ini untuk memotong rumput dihalaman belakang rumahmu, bagaimana jika perintah itu diubah, aku akan memotong penis besarmu ini dan memberikannya kepada tante girang diluar sana.." Baekhyun berkata sadis

Chanyeol masih terdiam, bukan karena tidak bisa membalas ucapan Baekhyun, tapi penisnya sangat sakit, badannya terasa kesemutan, terutama lengan dan kakinya

"baiklah, kita terlalu banyak mengoceh, saatnya praktek.."

Baekhyun mengocok cepat penis Chanyeol yang sudah tegang dengan indahnya itu, dia tidak peduli lagi apakah si empunya penis mendesah atau tidak

Baekhyun memelorotkan celana dalam merk calvin clein-nya, dan untuk beberapa saat kemudian, namja itu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, dia akan memasukkan penis Chanyeol kebokongnya

"ap.. apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia merasakan kepala penisnya merasa dijepit

"nikmati saja"

Dan…. Sedetik.. dua detik…. Tiga detik…

Blasss…

Penis besar Chanyeol perlahan amblas dan masuk kedalam lubang milik Baekhyun

"akkkhhrgg…. Ish….uh….." Baekhyun menahan perih, terasa sangat sakit

"ahhh.." Chanyeol juga mendesah,

"ahh.. ish.. keperjakaanmu hilang namja sombong.." ucap Baekhyun pelan, dia berkata sambil menahan rasa sakit, dia terus memompa bokongnya naik-turun, posisinya saat ini diatas pangkuan Chanyeol

"sial.." rintih Chanyeol, keperjakaannya hilang, dan itu bukan dengan yeoja, tapi namja

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat pompaan bokongnya dipenis Chanyeol, namja itu memeluk Chanyeol dan menahan rasa sakitnya, dia berharap rasa sakit itu akan segera menjadi kenikmatan, seperti selama ini dia alami

Kamera masih ON

"ahh… ah… penismu besar… ah..ashh….." racau Baekhyun

"ehm.. ahh…" Chanyeol juga meracau, tapi lebih pelan

Beberapa saat kemudian, desahan Baekhyun berubah jadi desahan kenikmatan, rasa perih dan sakit berganti dengan nikmat. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana penis Chanyeol menghujam prostatnya, hal yang selama ini hanya sekedar impian saja

"akhirnya… ah… ahhh…" Baekhyun keringatan, dia lelah menggoyangkan tubuhnya naik turun

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar, namja itu hanya mendesah saja, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia juga menikmatinya, penisnya tergesek sempurna, dan tanpa menggunakan kondom

Baekhyun menciumi bibir Chanyeol lagi, dan kali ini Chanyeol tidak berontak, dia membiarkan bibir namja itu melumatnya kasar

Dan tanpa terduga, Baekhyun berinisiatif membuka penutup mata Chanyeol, dia menarik simpul ikatan kain hitam tersebut dan melepaskannya

Jreng… Chanyeol sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya

"bagaimana namjaku yang tampan.." wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, ada kilatan misterius disorot matanya

"jangan memandangku seperti itu" Baekhyun berujar lagi, dia menghentikan gerakan bokongnya

"lepaskan aku.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun geram, walau dengan terengah-engah,

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, dia kembali menggoyangkan bokongnya naik turun, dengan ritme yang cepat, dan mau tidak mau namja itu gelonjotan

"kita sudah hampir sejam, waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi.." erang Baekhyun, dia semakin mempercepat goyangannya

"ap..apa? apa ini direkam?" gagap Chanyeol, dia memandang kesegala arah, hatinya mencelos, banyak kamera yang terpasang dari berbagai angle

"jangan pedulikan kamera itu… ah…."

"tapi… ash..ashh…." Chanyeol semakin keenakan, sepertinya spermanya sebentar lagi akan menyembur, untuk kedua kalinya

Plok…plok…plok…

Bunyi sentuhan dan gesekan antara bokong Baekhyun dan pangkal paha Chanyeol menjadi pengiring dahsyatnya nafsu dikamar tersebut

"a.. a… ahh… ah…" Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengeraskan suaranya, penisnya berkedut hebat,

Baekhyun yang melihat gelagat Chanyeol, bergegas mempercepat aksinya, dia kembali menyedot bibir Chanyeol dan membungkam suara namja itu

"hm…hm…"

Bunyi kecipak yang seksi mengiringi hasrat yang membuncah kedua namja tersebut, dan kemudian…. Kenikmatan mereka mencapai puncaknya, terutama oleh Chanyeol

Croot….croot…crooot…. Sperma milik Chanyeol menyembur dibokong Baekhyun, sperma itu tumpah dan merembes pelan, lelehannya mengalir lengket

Baekhyun belum melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Chanyeol, dia masih ingin menikmati bibir dan ekspresi namja itu saat orgasme tingkat tinggi

Beberapa menit mencium, menjilat, mengisap lidah dan menyedot saliva, akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan ciumannya, dia berdiri, lelehan sperma Chanyeol semakin banyak mengalir dipahanya

"spermamu sangat nikmat Yeol shi.."

Baekhyun masih ingin menikmati sperma Chanyeol sekali lagi, dia kembali memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya, menjilat, dan menelan sisa sperma milik Chanyeol

Chanyeol memandang jijik kearah Baekhyun, namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri sensasi surga dunia yang diberikan oleh namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu

Setelah puas, Baekhyun kembali mendongak, dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol

"bagaimana? Apa kamu puas?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia menjilat sudut bibirnya

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia hanya membuang muka, nafasnya memburu, dalam sejam dia mengeluarkan sperma 2 kali, dan sangat banyak,

Baekhyun mengelap keringat diwajah Chanyeol dengan menggunakan tangannya, namja itu tidak meronta, dia hanya diam, sorot matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan

Baekhyun beranjak dan mematikan 4 buah kamera secara otomatis, lalu namja itu kembali mendekati Chanyeol

"sebentar lagi kamu akan kulepaskan Yeol shi.." kata Baekhyun, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tidak bereaksi, dia membiarkan bahunya sebagai sandaran bagi Baekhyun

Dan tanpa terduga, setetes kecil air mata Chanyeol tumpah. Hal tersebut disadari oleh Baekhyun, karena mendengar isakan tertahan Chanyeol disampingnya

"Yeol shi, kamu menangis?" Baekhyun bertanya cepat, dia tidak menyangka namja se-cool dan sejantan Chanyeol bisa membuang air matanya, tepat dihadapannya

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia hanya mendesah pelan, masih membuang muka

Baekhyun mendadak merasakan perih, dia merasa bersalah

"ma..maafkan aku Yeol shi" gumam Baekhyun, dia mengarahkan jarinya kepipi Chanyeol dan mengusap air mata namja itu, sangat lembut

Chanyeol masih diam membisu

Baekhyun mendesah, dia menyesal. Ya.. penyesalan memang datang terlambat, jika datang didepan itu namanya pendaftaran

Baekhyun berpaling, dia mencari pakaian namja disampingnya, namun hatinya mencolos seketika, rupanya dia menggunting kasar pakaian olahraga Chanyeol tadi. baju, celana dan celana dalam namja itu terkoyak tidak terbentuk

"maafkan aku.." gumam Baekhyun pelan

Dia menatap sekilas penampilan Chanyeol, namja itu masih telanjang bulat, berkeringat, dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar, terikat, penis yang lemas dan terdapat banyak ceceran sperma disekitarnya, penampilan Chanyeol mungkin terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan, namun untuk saat ini Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sangat menyedihkan, itu semua karenanya, dia sangat menyesal sekarang

Baekhyun memakai celana dalamnya, melanjutkan dengan celana panjangnya. Setelah itu berjalan terpincang-pincang mencari sesuatu, namja itu kembali sambil membawa jaket dan celana pendek

"pakai ini Yeol shi.." kata Baekhyun, ah, dia lupa, ternyata dia masih mengikat Chanyeol

Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Chanyeol. Dia akan menerima dan siap jika mungkin tiba-tiba Chanyeol melayangkan tinju untuknya

Tapi tidak, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergerak atau meninju Baekhyun

Chanyeol sudah terbebas sekarang, namja itu hanya menggoyangkan dan merapatkan pahanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kram dan kesemutan

"pakai jaket dan celana ini Yeol shi…" ulang Baekhyun, dia menyerahkan jaket dan celananya untuk dipakai Chanyeol

Chanyeol dengan enggan mengambil celana yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun, dia menggunakannya untuk menutupi kemaluannya, namja itu belum menatap Baekhyun sama sekali

Baekhyun mendesah, dia menahan rasa perih dibokongnya, dan sekarang rasa perih itu bertambah, yaitu didalam hatinya, dia merasa telah berbuat kekejaman asusila terhadap namja dihadapannya

"ak..aku akan mencarikan taksi untuk membawamu pulang Yeol shi.." ucap Baekhyun pelan

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan, mereka menyusuri jalan dan trotoar yang masih ramai disore hari. Kyungsoo masih memegang tangan kiri Jongin, sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang, dengan pandangan cemas

"Kyungsoo ya, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Jongin, dia ikut-ikutan menoleh

"ti..tidak" jawab Kyungsoo gagap

"tingkahmu aneh Kyungso ya, apa kamu ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" lanjut Jongin, dia masih penasaran dengan sikap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, dia sadar masih memegang erat tangan Jongin, dan dengan cepat namja itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya

Jongin kecewa,

"kenapa dilepaskan?"

"eh?"

"genggaman tanganmu.."

Dan kali ini Jongin yang berinisiatif memegang tangan Kyungsoo, dia menarik pelan tangan kecil itu dan menggenggamnya

Kyungsoo jadi kikuk dan salah tingkah

"maaf Jongin ah, disini tempat ramai, aku takut orang-orang jadi salah paham dengan kita" bisik Kyungsoo kepada Jongin, dia melirik tangannya yang dipegang

Jongin tertawa renyah

"aku hanya mengikutimu saja, kamu tadi memegangku, dan sekarang aku yang memegangmu, aku rasa itu wajar" jelas Jongin, dia masih tertawa pelan

"tapi… aku takut kita nanti dikira.."

"pacaran?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, Jongin malah kembali tertawa

"jangan pedulikan anggapan orang, mereka hanya bisa berkomentar saja" ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia memandang kiri dan kanan, banyak yeoja yang berpapasan dengannya, rata-rata dari mereka mendelik dan memandang aneh. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

"aku mau Tanya kepadamu Kyungsoo ya, tapi kamu harus menjawab dengan jujur.." kata Jongin tiba-tiba, dia mendadak teringat sesuatu yang harus dikonfirmasinya secara langsung

"Tanya apa?"

Jongin memandang berkeliling, dia mencari tempat duduk dan membicarakannya dengan serius

"kita duduk di halte sana Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin, namja itu lalu menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo menuju halte

Mereka berdua duduk manis dihalte tersebut, untung saja banyak namja dan yeoja yang hanya berdiri saja menunggu bis, jadi Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa duduk dengan tenang

"kamu ingin menanyakan apa?"

Jongin menarik nafas pelan, dan menghembuskannya juga dengan pelan

"ada hubungan apa kamu dengan namja itu?"

"namja? namja yang mana?"

"namja didepan sekolah kemarin"

"Baekhyun shi?"

"bukan, namja itu lebih muda"

"…"

"namja yang berciuman denganmu didepan sekolah" Jongin memperjelas kalimatnya

Deeg…

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia mendadak membatu

"siapa dia?" Jongin mendesak pelan

"dia adikku Jongin ah" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"adik kandung?"

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia menggeleng

"bukan, tapi namja itu sudah kuanggap adik sendiri, Jongin ah" jelas Kyungsoo, dia menunduk

"tapi sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak seperti itu.." Jongin masih mendesak, dia belum puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, dia mencoba membaca kemana arah pembicaraan namja dihadapannya itu

Namun, tiba-tiba mata bulat Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu, dia melihat sosok namja yang baru saja dibicarakan, ya… Jungkook

Namja yang bernama Jungkook itu terlihat berjalan pelan, dan menghentikan taksi dengan cepat

"Jungkook.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan, dia berdiri

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, dia menoleh dan mengarahkan pandangannya keseberang jalan, dia juga melihat namja yang bernama Jungkook itu

"Jungkook shi.." panggil Kyungsoo, dia berteriak keras

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke sisi jalan, masih memanggil nama namja itu, tapi nihil, sepertinya Jungkook tidak mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo, namja itu berlalu bersama taksi yang membawanya

Kyungsoo mendadak khawatir, arah pulang ke panti berlawanan arah dengan tujuan Jungkook, perasaan namja itu sangat tidak enak

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan panik, dia ingin mengejar taksi yang membawa Jungkook, dan kemudian…

"Kyungsoo ya… awass.." teriak Jongin, sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi

Jongin bergerak cepat, dia menarik dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan elit. Mereka berdua terpelanting keatas rumput disamping trotoar, dan untung saja mereka selamat

"Kyungsoo ya, kamu tidak apa-apa.." ucap Jongin panik, posisinya masih memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat

Kyungsoo shock, dia sangat kaget, kaki namja itu sepertinya terkilir

"aku.. aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo pelan

Beberapa orang yang melintas dipinggiran jalan itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka menanyakan keadaan kedua namja itu

"kami baik-baik saja.." ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan

Para pejalan kaki itu meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, masih dengan posisi berpelukan

"ma..maaf.." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, dia lalu lekas berdiri dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri juga

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan lemah, matanya masih kesana kemari, dia tidak mengindahkan dirinya sendiri, dia hanya khawatir dengan Jungkook

"kamu tidak apa-apa?" Jongin bertanya kembali,

"tidak, tapi sepertinya kakiku terkilir" ungkap Kyungsoo, pergelangan kaki kanannya terasa sangat sakit jika digerakkan

Jongin dengan cepat memeriksa kaki Kyungsoo, rupanya benar, kaki namja itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja

"baiklah kita pulang sekarang Kyungsoo ya" kata Jongin, dia kasihan melihat Kyungsoo

"tapi… " Kyungsoo mendadak menghentikan kalimatnya, dia merasa bahwa Jongin cemburu dengan namja yang bernama Jungkook itu

Jongin mengarahkan punggungnya ke Kyungsoo

"eh?"

"naik ke punggungku Kyungsoo ya" ucap Jongin, dia membungkukkan dirinya lebih rendah

"ta..tapi.."

"sudah, kakimu terkilir… itu harus diobati, cepat naik kepunggungku, ini sudah hampir malam"

"ba..baiklah"

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit tidak enak, Kyungsoo naik kepunggung Jongin

"pegangan dileherku" ucap Jongin lagi, dia meninggalkan bola basketnya di halte, padahal bola itu adalah kepunyaan Chanyeol

Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lambat menyilangkan tangannya dileher Jongin, adegan mereka mirip pasangan didrama-drama korea

Dan entah mengapa hati dan perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat, dia merasa nyaman

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Baekhyun pulang dengan perasaan bersalah, beberapa menit yang lalu dia memanggilkan taksi untuk Chanyeol, namja partner seks sesaatnya. Baekhyun terus menerus mengusap wajahnya kasar dan merutuki perbuatan nistanya terhadap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam rumah milik Insung, rumah utama

"mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya sebuah suara, suara yang menghentikan langkah Baekhyun

"ma..maaf ajuhsi, aku kira Kyungsoo sudah pulang" jawab Baekhyun, tadi dia mencari Kyungsoo dirumah Insung di wilayah Jungnam tadi, tapi namja kecil itu tidak dia temukan, dia berspekulasi mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah pulang lebih dulu

"dia sama sekali tidak pulang"

Itu suara Insung, si tuan rumah. Dia duduk santai sambil membaca majalah bisnis edisi terbaru.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dekat Insung, dia meletakkan hasil rekaman videonya diatas meja. File video yang lumayan besar itu dimasukkan kedalam chip yang bisa terbaca

Insung tidak menggubris, dia berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela kacanya,

"bisa gawat, pemilik JAV sepertinya sudah sampai di Korea, dia ingin bertemu Kyungsoo secara langsung" kata Insung, matanya masih menatap keluar jendela, dia menerawang

"si Mr.X itu datang?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget, nama pemilik JAV belum ada yang tahu, orang misterius itu hanya dipanggil Mr.X saja

Insung mengangguk pelan

Baekhyun mendesah, walau bukan dia yang ingin ditemui, tapi tetap saja perasaannya tidak enak. Namja itu kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan sosok Chanyeol kembali membayanginya

Insung kembali terduduk, dia juga mendesah pelan

"aku sudah memerintahkan orangku untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo, mudah-mudahan pemuda itu mau mengangkat telefonnya"

"kenapa bukan ajuhsi sendiri yang menelfon?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia mencoba masuk kedalam percakapan dan sebisa mungkin melupakan sosok Chanyeol

"aku sibuk Baekhyun, aku mengurus banyak hal dan semuanya harus sempurna, tidak boleh ada yang terlewatkan, setiap detail harus diperhatikan" terang Insung

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dia memperbaiki duduknya dan menahan rasa perih dibokongnya

"mudah-mudahan Kyungsoo membawa ponselnya, sepertinya Mr. X ingin menemuinya disalah satu hotel dikota ini, dan aku berharap pemuda itu tidak kabur, dia belum memberikan kontribusi apa-apa bagi bisnis ini" lanjut Insung

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, setahunya ponsel milik Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada. Ponsel itu diberikan kepada namja yang bernama Jungkook, tapi mungkin saja dia salah

Insung mengambil hasil rekaman video milik Baekhyun diatas meja, dia memasukkan chip memory itu di pemutar video, hasil rekaman sekarang terpampang nyata dilayar yang seluas tablet itu

"hm…" Insung mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya, dia mempercepat beberapa adegan

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia meletakkan rekaman itu dan memandang Baekhyun

"mana rekaman adegan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Insung, matanya berkilat

Baekhyun gelagapan, dia mendadak gelisah,

"re… rekaman Kyungsoo belum dibuat ajuhsi" jelas Baekhyun, dia mencoba bersikap normal

"belum dibuat, kenapa?"

"aku yang mengambil alih tugas Kyungsoo, itu bukan salahnya, tapi aku yang memaksanya. Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku ajuhsi" jawab Baekhyun, memang seharusnya adegan bersama Chanyeol tadi, Kyungsoolah yang harus melakukannya

"jadi, Kyungsoo belum melakukan perekaman adegan apapun, dan sekarang dia pergi entah kemana.." Insung mengusap wajahnya, dia mengacak rambutnya kasar

"ini salahku, maafkan aku ajuhsi" Baekhyun lagi-lagi minta maaf, dia menunduk

Insung terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. si pemilik JAV menginginkan rekaman adegan perdana Kyungsoo, dengan tema yang telah ditetapkan, dan sekarang semuanya hancur berantakan

"seharusnya tadi aku tidak meninggalkan kalian, aku menyesal telah mempercayakan ini padamu Baekhyun" tukas Insung,

Baekhyun masih menunduk

Insung menghela nafas panjang,

"baiklah, semua sudah terjadi. Aku harap Kyungsoo cepat kembali, atau paling tidak pemuda itu sudah bertemu dengan orang kepercayaan Mr. X" sahut Insung, dia melempar majalah yang tadi dibacanya keatas meja

"ini honormu untuk bulan lalu, bagian keuangan JAV sudah mentransfer honor untuk kalian." Insung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya, amplop coklat yang berisi uang, dia menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan gerakan lambat

"Honor untuk Sehun juga sudah ada, aku berharap Sehun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar kontrak dengan JAV, aku merasa pemuda itu sering mengeluh karena honornya belum dibayarkan" lanjut Insung lagi

"dan kuingatkan kepadamu Baekhyun, jangan melakukan seks dengan orang luar tanpa sepengetahuanku dan JAV, terlebih lagi jika sampai difoto atau divideokan, itu melanggar kontrak. Hak foto dan video kalian adalah milik JAV, dan hanya perusahaan itu yang bisa memproduksi dan memasarkannya, dengan kata lain, lisensi kalian telah dibeli"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, dia mengangguk

"kalian bukanlah pemuda yang menjajakan diri kalian dari rumah ke rumah, hotel ke hotel atau sejenisnya, kalian adalah pemain yang dikontrak secara pribadi dan eksklusif, dan honor kalian dibayarkan setelah video-video kalian dipasarkan dan laris. Aku selalu mengingatkan ini, karena penting. Orang-orang JAV tidak akan mentoleransi jika kalian melanggar kontrak" lanjut Insung lagi, mengulangi dan mewanti-wanti

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk

"baiklah, aku suka dengan videomu tadi, kamu pintar memilik partner seks. Hanya saja, ada bagian jeda terlalu lama, dan harus diedit, aku juga mendengar banyak percakapan tidak penting. Juga unsur kekerasannya masih kurang, tapi secara keseluruhan, video itu layak jual dan sudah masuk standar JAV" terang Insung, dia memuji adegan Baekhyun vs Chanyeol itu

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat, dia sedikit lega

"masuklah dan bersihkan dirimu, aku akan disini, menunggu Kyungsoo pulang. Dan bila sampai jam 07 malam Kyungsoo tidak pulang, aku akan menuju ke panti tempat tinggalnya dulu" tutup Insung, dia kembali duduk dan membaca majalah

Baekhyun beranjak pelan, dia meringis tertahan, bokongnya masih sakit, namja itu membungkuk singkat, kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, wajah Chanyeol kembali membayanginya

.

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo masih masih berada dalam gendongan punggung Jongin. Jongin sudah berjalan sejauh 1,5 kilo meter, namun rasa lelah tidak dirasakannya, namja berkulit eksotis itu terus saja melangkah dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya

Kyungsoo menaruh dagunya diantara ceruk leher dan bahu Jongin, dia merasa nyaman dan hangat, suasana malam sudah menyapa mereka.

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, nadanya pelan, lebih mirip bergumam, kaki namja itu masih sakit dan perih

"aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat, kamu jangan takut" jawab Jongin

"tapi ini sudah malam, aku belum membeli ponsel baru dan sukar menghubungi Baekhyun, orang rumah pasti mengkhawatirkanku" Kyungsoo mencari alasan

"tenang saja, orang rumahmu pasti mengerti Kyungsoo ya" jelas Jongin, dia masih terus melangkah, menyusuri pinggiran jalan yang sudah dihiasi dengan lampu jalan

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, kemudian tersenyum, entah mengapa baru kali ini dia merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan sempurna, Jongin telah memberikan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat untuknya

"Kyungsoo ya, aku masih heran dengan rumah yang tadi itu, aku sering melintas dihalamannya, tapi sepertinya rumah itu selalu sunyi dan tidak berpenghuni, apa temanmu itu baru menempati rumah itu?" Jongin mencari topik untuk dibicarakan

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia berpikir dan mencari jawaban yang tepat

"aku juga tidak tahu, aku baru pertama kali kerumah itu, Ada 'urusan' sedikit" jawab Kyungsoo diplomatis,

"apa si eyeliner itu pernah kesana?"

"mungkin saja"

"tapi namja itu aneh juga, kemarin dulu aku mendapatinya mengendap-endap ditoilet rusak belakang sekolah, entah dia mau melakukan apa… mungkin dia.."

"Jongin ah, sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu" potong Kyungsoo cepat, dia tidak ingin masuk kewilayah pembahasan mengenai Baekhyun, yang ujung-ujungnya pasti 'you know'lah

"aku tidak lelah Kyungsoo ya.." tukas Jongin, dia memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo dipunggungnya

Menit demi menit berlalu, Jongin belum juga menurunkan atau mengatakan dimana dia akan membawa Kyungsoo, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo gelisah dan penasaran, dan entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain

20 menit berlalu

Perasaan Kyungsoo tidak karuan, dia kembali teringat perkataan Insung beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sekarang Jongin sedang bersamanya, ya.. dia akan meminta sesuatu kepada Jongin,

"Jongin ah.. hm.. aku.." Kyungsoo gugup

"apa? kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Jongin membalikkan pandangannya ke kiri dan pipinya mengenai pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merona hebat, jongin salah tingkah

"iy..iya.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." kata Kyungsoo lagi, berusaha menormalkan suaranya

"apa itu? Katakanlah.."

"aku…aku…"

"…"

"tapi kamu harus janji tidak akan marah dan memukulku" ucap Kyungsoo cepat, jantungnya memburu

Jongin tertawa singkat, dia masih terus melangkah pelan

"iya, aku janji. aku janji tidak akan melakukannya" tukas Jongin, dia menampilkan huruf V dengan kedua jarinya dan memperlihatkannya singkat ke Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendadak tenang, namun degup jantung masih tidak berkompromi

"aku… aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu Jongin ah.."

"sesuatu apa itu?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas cepat dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia tidak tahu apakah permintaannya ini wajar atau tidak, dia harus nekat

"aku.. aku ingin 'berhubungan seks' denganmu Jongin ah, untuk pertama kalinya"

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Baru seminggu lebih udah sampai Chapter 5, he…he…update cepat karena **Review** pembaca. Maaf jika NC dichapter ini kurang hot, aku juga baru belajar nih, 4 FF ku terdahulu semuanya nggak ada NC, jadi harap maklum ya… dan untuk yang minta Kaisoo NC, sabar dulu, mereka pasti bakal lakuin itu koq *plaaakk* tidak mungkin langsung NC begitu aja tanpa sebab dan musababnya. Untuk Pairing Taekook, sabar juga ya, dichap ini mereka belum bisa dipertemukan, chapter ini lagi-lagi kepanjangan (NC Chanbaek terlalu panjang nih…he…he…)

Capek ngetik kilat, tangan pegel, tapi semua itu akan terobati jika pembaca semuanya memberikan jejaknya di **kotak Review**. Peminat FF ini sepertinya berkurang deh… he..he.. mungkin kecewa ya… hm… mian kalau begitu

Terakhir, selamat Natal bagi yang merayakannya, dan selamat menyambut tahun baru juga ya… **Salam**

**Thanks to Review :**

**Baekhyunniewife, KaisooLovers, ShinJiWoo920202, BabyBuby, kyungsoodo, Seoglyu Yeowang, kaihunhan, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, yunjae q, LasmaniaStevani, Devrina, Guest, Bulet, 13613, mrblackJ, sycarp, Metacho137, .5011, humaira9394, cahayaanjanie, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, dims, t.a, MIKORIN, Kainaru Aikorin, zhea. Zhiioott, Desta Soo, BlackXX, Jung Eunhee, raul. seungsoo12, Kaisooya, oasana, SognatoreL, doctorbaek, t.a, asdfghjkkristao, Dokimkyungsoojongin, gin, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_dio


	6. Chapter 6

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, SNSD Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : This is BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Deegg… !

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, dia mencoba mencerna kalimat permintaan dari Kyungsoo. Dia menelan ludahnya kasar dan mencoba untuk mengkonfirmasi ulang

"ap.. apa kamu serius Kyungsoo ya? Kamu sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Jongin, masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. mungkin saja bulan desember ini berubah jadi bulan april, april Moop. namja secute dan sepolos Kyungsoo minta 'seks'..?

"ak.. aku.. aku tidak bercanda.. aku serius Jongin ah" jelas Kyungsoo, dia jadi gugup, degup jantungnya semakin memburu, dia malah mengetatkan lengannya di leher Jongin

Jongin menarik nafasnya, dia belum melanjutkan langkahnya,

Seakan sadar dengan keadaan, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berujar,

"lu..lupakan saja permintaanku itu Jongin ah, aku salah bicara… maafkan aku" ucap Kyungsoo cepat, dia memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, kenapa sampai dia meminta permintaan yang 'tidak wajar' seperti itu, terlebih lagi kepada Jongin, yang belum genap sebulan dikenalnya

Jongin membisu, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa

"tolonglah, lupakan… entah apa yang terjadi denganku, mungkin aku ketularan Baekhyun.. aku…"

"aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu Kyungsoo ya" potong Jongin cepat,

"eh"

"aku serius, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu, kapan saja kamu mau dan sudah siap, kita akan melakukannya" lanjut Jongin lagi, nadanya tegas, namun masih terasa nafasnya yang juga memburu, namun tidak terlalu kentara

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang terdiam, dia meremas jarinya sendiri, posisinya masih digendongan punggung Jongin

Kyungsoo terus saja merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia spontan mengeluarkan permintaan untuk 'berhubungan badan' dengan Jongin, mungkin efek dia merasa nyaman disamping namja itu, Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, cepat atau lambat dia pasti harus menyerahkan keperjakaannya untuk pertama kalinya, semua karena Insung sialan itu.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin keperjakaannya hilang ditangan ajuhsi, ajuhma, namja atau yeoja, tante girang, om-om senang atau siapapun yang tidak jelas, dan Kyungsoo memilih jika dia terpaksa melepaskan keperjakaannya sebelum menikah, dia akan melakukannya dengan Jongin, namja yang dirasa tepat

Lamunan Kyungsoo terbuyar,

"tapi… maafkan aku Jongin ah, aku tidak ingin pertemanan kita hancur karena permintaan konyolku tadi" kata Kyungsoo, dia belum merespon kalimat Jongin yang setuju untuk berhubungan seks dengannya

Jongin menggeleng pelan, posisinya belum beranjak, suasana malam menyapu mereka

"tidak Kyungsoo ya, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikanmu, sejak pertama aku yang selalu mengejar dan ingin berteman denganmu, dan sekarang 'permintanmu' tidak akan merusak pertemanan kita, aku yakin kamu mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk meminta 'hal' itu kepadaku…" jelas Jongin panjang kali lebar, namja itu mendesah pelan

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, perasaannya menghangat mendengar penuturan dari Jongin

"aku siap kapanpun Kyungsoo ya.. kapanpun kamu ingin melakukannya denganku" tutup Jongin, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya pelan, tidak sedikitpun namja itu merasakan lelah atau letih

Kyungsoo belum menanggapi, tapi dia tersenyum singkat dan mengeratkan tautan lengannya dileher Jongin, dia kembali memejamkan matanya, terserah kemana namja itu akan membawanya, dia pasrah

Ternyata tidak sesulit yang terduga, Kyungsoo mendesah lega dengan mata masih terpejam

Hembusan angin malam dan lampu jalan menjadi saksi bisu kedua insan yang berkelamin sama itu, belum ada ikatan cinta diantara mereka, namun secara kasat mata, mereka berdua bagaikan pasangan ideal yang ditakdirkan bersama untuk selamanya

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Insung terus menerus mondar mandir tidak jelas diruang tamu rumahnya. Dia duduk, berdiri, duduk lagi, berjalan keliling, duduk dan melihat kejendela

Tuan rumah itu melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 07 malam, beberapa menit yang lalu salah satu pembantu dirumahnya mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap, tapi Insung tidak menggubrisnya

Insung merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil ponsel layar sentuh tersebut, mencari kontak dan memencet tombol panggil. Dia melakukannya berkali-kali, namun nihil, namja yang ditelefonnya itu menonaktifkan ponsel

"kemana kamu Kyungsoo.." gumam Insung pelan, dia kembali terduduk,

Insung melakukan panggilan lagi, tapi kali ini kepada anak buahnya, tepatnya anak buah si Mr.X yang ingin menjemput Kyungsoo,

"sial.." rutuk Insung, nomor yang dia tuju sibuk. Dia kembali menelfon anak buah lainnya, kembali mail box

"ahh.. menyusahkan semuanya" seru Insung, dia memasukkan kasar ponsel ke sakunya

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruang depan mendadak terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja

"Kyungsoo.. dari mana saja ka…" Insung menghentikan kalimatnya, ternyata bukan Kyungsoo yang muncul, tapi Sehun

Sehun menutup kembali pintu dibelakangnya, dia membungkuk singkat kearah Insung dan berencana langsung menuju kamarnya, namun Insung menghentikannya

"tunggu Sehun.." panggil Insung, dia menyuruh namja cadel itu untuk duduk

Sehun dengan terpaksa duduk, tidak biasanya. Selama ini dia pulang sesuka hati, si tuan rumah juga jarang dirumah, ya.. kecuali mereka sedang menggodok video baru

"dari mana saja kamu Sehun?" Tanya Insung, nadanya berwibawa

"dari rumah teman ajuhsi" jawab Sehun enteng

"sampai malam begini.. sudah berapa hari kamu tidak masuk sekolah? Kamu sering membolos" Tanya Insung lagi

Sehun terdiam, dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang pernah menolong hidupnya itu

"jawab?"

"biasanya ajuhsi tidak peduli, ajuhsi pernah mengatakan sekolah hanya formalitas saja, agar keluarga ini terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar" ungkap Sehun, nadanya terkesan emosional, dia lelah

"aku memang pernah mengatakan hal itu, tapi kamu tidak bisa seenaknya begitu saja. Kami semua menunggumu sejak siang. Pekerjaan sudah menantimu, tapi kamu malah mematikan ponsel dan sukar dihubungi" balas Insung, nada suaranya masih normal

Sehun terdiam, dia hanya menekan-nekan pelan selangkangannya yang perih

"atau mungkin kamu jajan diluar Sehun, aku merasakan hal itu.." kata Insung kemudian, dia menatap intens namja dihadapannya, agak mencurigakan

"jajan apa ajuhsi?"

"lupakanlah.. mudah-mudahan aku salah, aku tidak ingin kamu melakukan kerja sampingan dan melupakan pekerjaan utamamu, kamu sudah terikat dengan JAV, dan bila kontrak dilanggar, sanksinya akan sangat berat, aku sudah sering mengatakan ini" lanjut Insung

Tuan rumah itu kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas sebelah kirinya, sebuah amplop coklat, amplop yang sama yang diberikan untuk Baekhyun

"ambil ini, itu gajimu selama beberapa bulan, aku harap kamu tidak mengeluh lagi" Insung mensodorkan amplop uang itu kepada Sehun

Sehun menatap sebentar amplop tersebut, dan kemudian mengambilnya.

"terima kasih ajuhsi"

Insung mengangguk pelan, dia lekas berdiri dan melirik jam tangannya lagi

"aku mungkin salah, tapi aroma tubuhmu bau sperma Sehun, bersihkan tubuhmu, dan besok jangan kemana-mana lagi" tukas Insung, dia menyuruh Sehun untuk mandi dan istirahat. Insung sendiri berencana keluar untuk mencari Kyungsoo

Sehun beranjak, dia tidak berkomentar, hanya bungkukan singkat sebagai penutup darinya malam itu, dia lalu naik keatas, menuju kamarnya dilantai dua

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, tapi dia menuju ke kamar milik Baekhyun yang tepat disampingnya, namja itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Baekhyun

"masuk, tidak dikunci" seru sebuah suara, suara Baekhyun

Sehun mendorong pintu dan lekas masuk, dia menutup kembali pintu tersebut, dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang

"hyung belum tidur.." sapa Sehun, dia menatap Baekhyun yang berbaring menelungkup dikasur, wajah namja itu terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lagi pula ini baru jam 07 lewat, belum sampai masa untuk tidur

"Kyungsoo ada dikamarnya?" Tanya Sehun lagi, dia mendesah

"tidak, dia sedang pergi" jawab Baekhyun pelan dan malas

"hyung kenapa?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan padangan ingin tahu

"aku tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawab Baekhyun

Sehun merapatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun, dia memegang lengan namja itu dan mengelusnya pelan

"aku bersyukur Insung ajuhsi memberikan honor untuk kita, aku sempat berpikir bahwa gaji kita dihabiskan olehnya saja" kata sehun, dia mengalihkan topik

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar,

"ini malam minggu, apakah hyung mau melakukannya?" sahut Sehun, dia masih mengelus lengan Baekhyun

"melakukan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak mengerti

"apa hyung lupa, kita melakukan hubungan badan sekali seminggu, dan itu selalu dimalam minggu hyung" jelas Sehun pelan

Baekhyun lalu mendongak dan memperbaiki posisinya, dia duduk

"sepertinya mulai malam ini kita tidak akan melakukan itu lagi Sehun ah" kata Baekhyun, wajahnya serius

"terserah hyung, sejak awal kita melakukannya untuk 'fun' saja, bukan atas nama cinta atau apa" Sehun menimpali

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan

"baiklah, hyung.. aku masuk kamar dulu, jika hyung punya masalah, hyung bisa menjadikanku tempat curhat" tutup Sehun, dia lalu beranjak, dan bergegas ke kamarnya sendiri

"ya"

Baekhyun kembali membaringkan dirinya dengan posisi menelungkup, dia mendesah pelan

'Chanyeol ah..'

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Insung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan, matanya tidak berhenti meneliti dan memperhatikan tepi jalan yang dilaluinya, berharap bisa melihat dan menemukan sosok namja kecil, Kyungsoo, aset terbarunya

"dimana kamu Kyungsoo, aku harap kamu sudah bertemu dengan Mr.X" gumam Insung kepada dirinya sendiri, di masih dalam posisi menyetir

Ponsel milik Insung berdering, dia mengangkatnya cepat,

"halo.." angkat Insung, dia memulai percakapan

"halo tuan Insung, tuan sekarang dimana?" kata suara diseberang telefon

"aku dimobil, kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Insung, dia saat ini berbicara dengan salah satu anak buah Mr. X dan otomastis menjadi anak buahnya juga, yang ditugaskan menjemput Kyungsoo

"kami gagal membawa pemuda itu, kami sudah bertemu dengannya di bassment Cheon Hotel, dan memaksanya bertemu dengan Mr.X, tapi pemuda itu berontak dan mengatakan bahwa namanya bukan Do Kyungsoo" jelas anak buah itu masih diseberang telefon

Insung mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti

"maksudnya, anak itu tidak mengakui namanya Kyungsoo?"

"iya tuan, dia berontak dan menarik perhatian pengunjung di bassement hotel itu"

"jadi sekarang dimana anak itu?"

"dia kabur, ada seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkannya, pemuda itu memukul kami. Bagaimana ini, Mr.X pasti akan murka"

"tapi.. tapi apa kamu yakin dia benar-benar Kyungsoo?" Insung masih penasaran

"kami yakin, dia sementara menerima telefon dari kami. Kami sudah memastikannya" timpal anak buah itu

"baiklah, aku akan menemui Mr.X dihotelnya, dan menjelaskan semuanya" tutup Insung

Insung melemparkan kasar ponselnya disamping kursi, dia geram dan kesal, ternyata Kyungsoo benar-benar kabur dan belum bertemu dengan pemilik JAV

Kyungsoo membuatkannya masalah baru, masalah yang tidak ringan untuk Insung

'argh…'

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo disebuah kawasan perumahan minim penduduk. Namja itu tanpa kenal lelah terus menggondong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, dan jika dihitung dia sudah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh dengan durasi hampir sejam, dengan berjalan kaki

Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya, dia tidak sadar bahwa mereka berdua sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Kyungsoo terus menerus merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan, dia tidak peduli bahwa dirinya saat ini mungkin dicari oleh Insung

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sebuah pintu rumah,

Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar juga, dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap lucu

"apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, dia belum juga turun dari punggung Jongin

"ya"

"ini dimana?"

"dirumahku" jawab Jongin, sambil tersenyum

Oh, rupanya Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kerumahnya, rumah sederhana dan kecil. Kyungsoo akhirnya turun, dia berdiri menatap rumah milik keluarga Jongin yang memang tidak besar itu

"maaf, rumahku kecil" ucap Jongin, dia menyeka keringat didahinya pelan

"tidak, rumahmu bagus" timpal Kyungsoo

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo berkunjung kesalahsatu rumah teman sekolahnya. Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo pelan, namun Kyungsoo meringis, rupanya kakinya masih sakit

"masih sakit ya?" Tanya Jongin khawatir

"tidak, hanya perih sedikit, aku masih bisa jalan, tenang saja" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, dia tidak ingin acara 'gendong-menggendong' berlanjut didalam rumah Jongin

Jongin tersenyum, dia mendorong pintu rumahnya, pintu itu tidak terkunci

"apa ommamu sedang tidak ada?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tangannya dituntun perlahan oleh Jongin, dia berjalan dengan lambat, agar kakinya tidak perih

"ada, omma mungkin dikamarnya" jawab Jongin

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi kayu, sedangkan Jongin menghampiri ibunya dikamar

"omma, aku pulang.." seru Jongin,

Tidak ada jawaban

Jongin masuk kedalam kamar ibunya, mengatakan bahwa ada tamu, dan setelah itu dia keluar kamar, dan kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo

"ayo Kyungsoo ya, kita masuk dikamarku" ajak Jongin, dia kembali menuntun Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti yeoja yang mengandung 8 bulan (?) dituntun

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar milik Jongin, tidak ada yang istimewa dengan isi kamar itu, semuanya standar barang-barang anak sekolah

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, kamarku sempit" ucap Jongin cepat, dia mendudukkan Kyungsoo ditepi ranjang

"kamar dirumah ini cuma ada 2, kamarku dan kamar omma. Tidak ada kamar tamu" jelas jongin lagi

"tidak mengapa" balas Kyungsoo cepat, matanya menjelajah sudut-sudut kamar Jongin

"tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan air hangat dan obat untuk kakimu itu" kata Jongin, dia lalu beranjak keluar kamar

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia tidak menyangka Jongin akan membawanya kerumah keluarganya.

Sementara Jongin keluar kamar, Kyungsoo beranjak pelan, dia menahan sakit dikakinya dan berjalan melihat-lihat koleksi foto Jongin yang tidak seberapa, rata-rata difoto itu Jongin hanya sendiri, tidak ada satupun bersama seorang yeoja

"apakah kamu belum punya pacar Jongin ah?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, matanya masih melihat-lihat foto itu

Dan kemudian, pintu berderit terbuka, menampilkan Jongin yang membawa air hangat dan obat. Kyungsoo bergegas duduk kembali

"biar aku saja yang mengompresnya" kata Kyungsoo cepat, saat Jongin mulai bekerja kembali dan berlutut didepan kaki Kyungsoo yang menggantung

"tidak, biar aku saja. Tamu adalah raja" balas Jongin, dia mulai mengompres kaki Kyungsoo dengan air hangat

Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah, namun dia diam saja, membiarkan Jongin mengobati kakinya

"Jongin ah, kenapa kamu membawaku kerumahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, dia mencoba mencari topik untuk dibicarakan

"memangnya aku harus membawamu kemana? Ke hotel atau ketempat lokalisasi? Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk itu" jawab Jongin, dia hanya bercanda

Kyungsoo juga tertawa pelan, dia geli dengan candaan Jongin yang terkesan 'mesum' itu

"tapi, aku seharusnya pulang Jongin ah, orang rumah pasti mencariku, aku belum menghubungi siapa-siapa" lanjut Kyungsoo

"setelah kakimu sembuh, baru boleh pulang, mungkin besok, lusa, minggu depan.. ya sampai kamu berjalan dengan normal" kata Jongin, dia masih dengan telaten mengobati kaki Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam, dalam hati kecilnya dia juga senang

"ah, apa ommamu sakit? Dia tidak keluar kamar" sahut Kyungsoo lagi, dengan topik yang berlainan

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan,

"ommaku tidak sakit, dia memang seperti itu…" kata Jongin, namja itu menghentikan kalimatnya

"seperti bagaimana?"

"ommaku memang jarang berbicara, ya.. sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, sejak appa dipenjara, seperti yang pernah aku katakan dulu, sikap omma tidak pernah sama lagi. Tapi tenang saja, omma tidak akan menolak jika ada tamu" lanjut Jongin lagi

"apa ommamu tidak bisa melupakan semuanya? Itu sudah sangat lama"

"entahlah, aku juga sering berbicara dengan omma, tapi sia-sia saja"

"ommamu kerja apa?"

"ommaku kerja sebagai buruh pabrik, untungnya pabrik itu pabrik besar, jadi omma bisa membiayai sekolahku hingga sekarang" ungkap Jongin pelan

"ma..maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengulik kehidupan pribadi keluargamu"

"tidak mengapa itu wajar Kyungsoo ya"

Jongin berdiri, sepertinya dia sudah selesai membersihkan, memberikan obat dan membalut kaki Kyungsoo yang sakit

"terima kasih Jongin ah"

"sama-sama"

Jongin menyimpan baskom berisi air, dan obat-obatan diatas mejanya, lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan, tidak lama.." kata Jongin, dia ingin beranjak lagi, tapi tangannya ditahan dan dipegang oleh Kyungsoo

"tidak, aku tidak lapar" gumam Kyungsoo polos

"dari sore kamu belum makan apa-apa Kyungsoo ya" balas Jongin, dia khawatir

"tidak, aku tidar lapar. Aku hanya ingin…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya

"ingin apa?"

"ingin.."

"…"

"ingin tidur"

Jongin tersenyum, dia mengira Kyungsoo 'ingin apa' (?)

"baiklah, kamu tidur diranjangku, biar aku tidur dibawah saja" Jongin beranjak dan merapikan sprei ranjangnya

"tidak, kamu jangan tidur dibawah, itu tidak sehat, dingin" potong Kyungsoo cepat, dia tidak enak

"tidak mengapa, aku ini laki-laki Kyungsoo ya"

"aku juga laki-laki" balas Kyungsoo

Jongin tertawa pelan,

"jadi kamu ingin bagaimana?"

"hm… Bagaimana jika kita tidur berdua saja, aku rasa ranjang ini cukup" jawab Kyungsoo, entah mengapa pipinya jadi merah merona

"baiklah" timpal Jongin cepat

Kyungsoo lalu naik keatas ranjang, diikuti oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo membaringkan dirinya dengan pelan, begitu juga dengan jongin, dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka

"sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu, baju olahraga ini sudah kupakai sejak siang" kata Jongin, dia ingin beranjak

"tidak usah diganti, aku rasa itu masih pantas" tahan Kyungsoo, kalimat itu otomatis meluncur dari bibir tebalnya

Jongin tidak jadi turun dari ranjang, dia kembali membaringkan dirinya dan tersenyum pelan

"apa benar kamu tidak lapar?"

"tidak, aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Tapi kalau kamu lapar, makan saja, aku akan menunggu disini"

"tidak, aku juga tidak lapar"

Hening

Kyungsoo menarik selimut semakin keatas, dia merasa kedinginan, dia menggeliat pelan

"kamu dingin?" Tanya Jongin pelan, dia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk singkat, nyaris tidak kentara

"kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu" timpal Jongin, dia lalu mengarahkan lengan kanannya dan merapatkannya ketubuh kecil Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kembali merona, rasa hangat menjalarinya

Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Pagi-pagi buta, Baekhyun 'grasa-grusu' untuk pergi kesekolah, dia melewatkan sarapan pagi dan lekas pergi menggunakan jasa angkutan bis

Baekhyun sempat merasa heran, tidak ada satupun namja sepantarannya di bis yang menggunakan seragam sekolah, tapi dia cuek, dia ingin segera sampai kesekolah

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun turun dari bis, dia lekas berlari menuju gerbang, dia melirik jam tangannya sekilas

Dan… bruukkk….

Baekhyun menabrak seorang yeoja yang melintas didepan gerbang sekolah, yeoja itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah

"noona.."

"Baekhyun ah"

Baekhyun berdiri dan memberisihkan bekas pasir dicelananya, begitu juga si yeoja, belanjaannya yang tidak seberapa jatuh, dia tidak memungutnya

"hei, kenapa kamu pakai seragam sekolah?" Tanya yeoja itu,

"karena aku ingin sekolah, noona" jawab Baekhyun malas. Yeoja yang ditabraknya itu adalah Taeyeon, si senior

Taeyeon tertawa badai,

"kamu itu bodoh, culun atau apa, ini hari minggu" tukas Taeyeon

Baekhyun gelagapan, ah.. sial, dia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari libur, dia sedikit malu

"aku permisi" kata Baekhyun cepat, dia membalik badannya, dan ingin segera berlalu

"tunggu" cegat Taeyeon

Yeoja itu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun

"ambil ini, aku membayarmu dimuka, aku ingin kita melakukannya lagi, dirumahku, kebetulan orangtuaku sedang tidak ada, dan aku ingin kamu tidak memakai kondom" jelas Taeyeon cepat, mulutnya seakan disetting berbicara dengan tempo cepat

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan,

"tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, tidak dengan noona" ketus Baekhyun, dia memiringkan langkahnya dan mencoba menghindari Taeyeon, namun yeoja itu tidak tinggal diam

"kenapa? Aku rasa uang ini banyak, kamu tidak akan rugi, kita pernah melakukannya sekali, dan bukan masalah jika kita mengulanginya lagi" tukas Taeyeon, dia tidak terima dengan penolakan Baekhyun

"sekali tidak, tetap tidak.. jangan memaksa noona, noona cari saja namja lain" balas Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin dipaksa

"aku hanya ingin melakukannya lagi bersamamu Baek ah" kali ini nada Taeyeon seperti memohon manja, sangat Bitchy

"aku tidak mau" Baekhyun kekeuh

"apa alasannya, apa aku kurang cantik?" Taeyeon masih tidak terima

Baekhyun menabrak pelan bahu Taeyeon, dia melakukan itu karena yeoja itu terus menerus menghalangi jalannya

"apa alasannya?" teriak Taeyeon, dia geram dan kesal

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, dia berbalik

"karena vagina noona sudah lebar, dan sudah tidak perawan lagi… aku tidak suka" tutup Baekhyun, dia tertawa dalam hati, Sadis memang, tapi namja itu harus mengatakan hal 'memalukan' itu, agar si yeoja tidak memaksanya lagi

Taeyeon terdiam, dia lunglai mendengar alasan Baekhyun menolaknya

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan disebuah kawasan perumahan elit. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat alamat rumah seseorang, alamat rumah yang pernah dituliskan dan dilemparkan kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu, ya… alamat rumah namja jangkung yang bernama Chanyeol

Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya, lalu berhenti didepan pintu gerbang rumah mewah, dia yakin ini rumah Chanyeol,

"maaf ajuhsi, apa benar ini rumah Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sopan, dia bertanya kepada penjaga gerbang yang sepertinya sibuk menonton acara TV 'KBS Music Festival 2014'

Si penjaga gerbang itu menoleh dengan kaget, dia lalu lekas berdiri

"oh, iya.. ini rumah tuan muda Chanyeol, ada apa?"

"aku teman sekolah Chanyeol, aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengannya" jelas Baekhyun, dia meyakinkan penjaga gerbang itu, namja tersebut memang menggunakan pakian sekolah, walau dihari minggu

"tuan muda sepertinya ada disamping, sedang duduk, langsung kesana saja" sahut si penjaga gerbang ramah

"baiklah, terima kasih ajuhsi" Baekhyun membungkuk singkat dan lekas masuk kedalam

Baekhyun memelankan langkahnya, karena tampak didepannya beberapa meter, sosok namja yang ingin ditemuinya, namja itu duduk sendirian, dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, terkesan kosong, Chanyeol

Namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disamping rumahnya, namja itu masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, melamun atau apalah

"ehm.." Baekhyun berdeham singkat, dehemannya mengagetkan Chanyeol

Chanyeol menoleh, dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata Baekhyun

Deegg…

Lama mereka berdua saling menatap, dan kemudian Chanyeol memecah kebisuan

"mau apa kamu kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol kasar, nadanya tidak ramah

Baekhyun terkesiap, namun dia berusaha menjaga dirinya untuk tetap normal dan tenang

"aku… aku kesini untuk memotong rumput dihalaman belakang rumahmu" jawab Baekhyun, jawaban konyol

Chanyeol mendengus kasar,

"aku sudah punya tukang kebun sendiri, sebaiknya kamu pulang" usir Chanyeol

"kamu pernah menyuruhku untuk memotong rumput dihalaman belakang rumahmu, walau waktunya terlewat sehari, tapi aku datang. Kenapa kamu malah menyuruhku pulang?" Baekhyun mencari alasan agar tidak diusir

"namja binal sepertimu sangat pintar bicara" ejek Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendesah, dia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang pucat, dengan lilitan syal dilehernya, namja itu sepertinya kurang sehat dan tidak fit

"kamu pulang saja, halaman rumahku ini tidak menghendaki kehadiran namja sepertimu" usir Chanyeol lagi, kali ini nadanya tidak meninggi, tapi penuh tekanan

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan

"sebenarnya aku kemari untuk minta maaf kepadamu Yeol shi.." ungkap Baekhyun, dia mengutarakan tujuan utamanya, yaitu meminta maaf secara langsung dan tulus

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, mungkin aku yang salah, sudah mengenal dan pernah bergaul dengan namja sepertimu" Chanyeol secara tidak langsung menolak permintaan maaf Baekhyun

"tolonglah Yeol shi.. aku benar-benar menyesal" ucap Baekhyun cepat

"lebih baik kamu pulang, atau mau kupanggilkan petugas keamanan untuk menyeretmu?"

"tolonglah, aku rela melakukan apa saja, asal kamu mau memaafkanku" kekeuh Baekhyun

'pulang kataku…" bentak Chanyeol

"tolonglah, maafkan aku… aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika…"

"Pulang….. sekarang juga…" teriak Chanyeol keras, hal itu membuat salah satu pembantu yang melintas mendekati tuannya itu, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh si pembantu untuk masuk, meninggalkan mereka berdua

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, rupanya tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Chanyeol, dia sadar bahwa perbuatan asusila yang dilancarkannya kepada Chanyeol tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan begitu saja, tetesan air mata dari Chanyeol kemarin membuatnya semakin perih

"baiklah, aku akan pulang" gumam Baekhyun, dia bisa memahami perasaan Chanyeol, dia pernah mengalami hal itu juga, saat dimana keperjakaannya direnggut oleh orang lain secara kasar, saat dimana dia masih ingin mempertahankan 'kesucian dirinya sebagai namja', dan semua itu karena Insung

Baekhyun menunduk lesu, dia berbalik dan melangkah pelan

"tunggu…" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun

Baekhyun otomatis menoleh, perasaannya senang, mungkin saja namja tuan rumah itu berubah pikiran

"ambil kembali jaket dan celanamu ini.." lanjut Chanyeol, dia melempar jaket dan celana milik Baekhyun, dimana dua benda itu digunakan Chanyeol untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya kemarin, untuk bisa pulang

Baekhyun menangkap jaket dan celana itu, hatinya kembali miris dan sedih, ternyata dugaannya salah, sikap Chanyeol belum berubah sama sekali

"itu sudah dicuci, dicuci dengan bersih.." jelas Chanyeol, penekanan dalam suaranya sangat kentara

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, dia hanya melipat kedua benda itu dan memegangnya. Dia kemudian berbalik, melangkah pelan, dan menolehkan kepalanya, sosok Chanyeol sudah tidak ada, namja itu sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya

'maafkan aku Yeol shi, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki kesalahanku… aku janji' batin Baekhyun dalam hati

Namja itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kembali pulang dan menelan kekecewaan mendalam

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Minggu yang cerah, secerah wajah Sehun, yang saat ini melangkah tegap dan memasuki kawasan kos yang sering didatanginya, namja itu mengabaikan perintah Insung untuk tidak kemana-mana dihari minggu, lagi pula si tuan rumah itu sejak pagi tidak terlihat, dia mungkin saja sama sekali tidak pulang kerumah

Sehun mengetuk pintu kos kamar yang sudah dihafalnya, beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja yang wajahnya mirip Baekhyun

"silahkan masuk hyung.." sapa namja itu, namja yang bernama Taehyung, tidak biasanya dia beramah-tamah kepada kakaknya tersebut

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya singkat, lalu melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan

Sehun tersenyum simpul, tanpa terduga, kamar adiknya itu lumayan bersih, tidak seperti biasanya. Jika dulu biasanya Sehun akan disambut puntung rokok, kulit kacang, botol kosong dan sejenisnya, kali ini pemandangan itu tidak terlihat, walau memang disalah satu sudut terpampang nyata beberapa botol minuman keras yang masih utuh

Taehyung duduk didekat lemarinya dan bersandar disana,

Sedangkan Sehun masih meneliti kesegala arah dan mencermati perubahan yang dia rasakan, matanya menangkap sosok lain, sosok seorang namja, namja itu duduk dipojok ruangan dengan lutut ditekuk dan wajah ditundukkan

"siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, dia menatap sosok namja itu yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan kahadirannya

Taehyun gelagapan, dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa

"eh.. eh.. hm…dia temanku hyung" jawab Sehun

"apa dia sakit?" Tanya Sehun lagi, dia ingin mendekati namja itu dan bertanya langsung, tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Taehyung

"jangan ganggu dia hyung, dia sedang menenangkan diri, namja itu sedang bermasalah. Aku harap hyung mengerti" jelas Taehyung pelan, baru kali ini dia berbicara lembut kepada Sehun, kakaknya

Sehun mendesah, dia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum

"baiklah, ini uang pembayaran kosmu untuk setahun kedepan, ada lebihnya juga, terserah kamu ingin belanja apa" ucap Sehun, dia menyerahkan uang dalam amplop coklat kepada Taehyung, uang tersebut adalah honornya selama ini, dia sudah mengambil seperlunya

"terima kasih hyung" Taehyung menerima uang itu dengan sukacita

Sehun tersenyum, dia berharap sikap adiknya itu tetap ceria dan selalu seperti ini, dia tidak ingin terus menerus bertengkar mengenai hal sepele dan sebagainya

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu itu saja, ingat… jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, jangan bawa yeoja di kos ini, aku tidak ingin kamu dijebak dan akhirnya menikah muda, cukup aku saja yang seperti ini" Sehun memberikan wejangan 'andalan'nya, mengecilkan suaranya agar kalimatnya tadi tidak terdengar oleh namja asing dikamar itu, Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, dan akhirnya Sehun pulang

Taehyung menutup pintu, dan kemudian lekas mendekati namja yang sedari tadi meringkuk dalam diam itu

"hm… bicaralah, tolong katakan siapa namamu?" kata Taehyung kepada namja itu, posisinya sekarang disamping si namja

Tidak ada jawaban

"aku bukan orang jahat, percayalah.. aku tidak sama seperti mereka yang ingin menyakitimu"

"…"

"apa kamu punya alamat tempat tinggal, atau siapa yang bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, dia tidak menyerah

Tanpa terduga Namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menampilkan wajah dengan mata sembab

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo hyung.." kata namja itu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kemarin

"ah, siapa itu Kyungsoo?" Taehyung tersenyum, usahanya tidak sia-sia

"hm.. dia… dia…" namja itu meremas pinggiran bajunya, entah mengapa wajahnya memerah

"dia siapa?" Taehyung masih bertanya lembut

"dia adalah cinta pertamaku" ungkap namja itu, dia akhirnya malah curhat mengenai perasaan yang dipendamnya sejak lama, dan hal itu malah diungkapkan kepada orang asing yang baru dikenalnya

Taehyung terkesiap, dia bertanya lagi

"apa dia yeoja?"

"bu..kan.. dia namja"

"oh"

"dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku, kakak yang selalu menjagaku, memasak untukku, tapi kami terpisah" lanjut namja itu lagi

Taehyung menyesal sudah bertanya, seharusnya dia paham bahwa nama Kyungsoo itu adalah nama namja, bukan yeoja.

"baiklah, bagaimana kita bisa bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu?" Taehyung mencoba melupakan perasaan namja itu kepada namja yang bernama Kyungsoo

Namja itu menggeleng, dia mendongak, wajah imutnya sangat jelas sekarang

"sebutkan dulu namamu, kita belum berkenalan.." gumam Taehyung ramah, dia menyodorkan tangannya, sejak sore kemarin dia belum mengulik informasi apapun dari si namja

"nam…namaku Jungkook" tukas si namja, yang ternyata adalah Jungkook, namja anak panti asuhan, Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung dan menjabatnya

"nama yang bagus, perkenalkan namaku Taehyung, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku V"

"V?"

"ya, V.. kenapa?"

"kenapa bukan L, atau D.O begitu" Jungkook malah melantur, namja itu kini lebih ceria, dia heran dengan nama panggilan yang super singkat itu

Taehyung tertawa cetar badai,

"kamu bisa memanggilku apa saja, bisa hyung atau dengan nama saja, aku tidak masalah

"iya hyung"

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling senyum, rupanya mudah saja menarik hati si namja

"baiklah, kalau begitu kamu tunggu disini, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan, sejak semalam kamu belum makan" kata Taehyung, dalam kamarnya hanya ada minuman keras saja, tidak ada makanan dan minuman lain yang layak

"jangan hyung, aku takut…" sontak Jungkook menghambur dan memeluk Taehyung, Taehyung gelagapan, dia belum siap untuk dipeluk mendadak,

Tapi sebagai calon kakak yang baik, dia mencoba menenangkan dan membalas pelukan Jungkook, pelukan takut dari seorang namja belia

"kamu tenang saja, aku akan tetap disini, aku akan menelfon jasa 19022 atau apalah namanya, layanan pesan antar makan, jadi aku tidak akan kemana-mana" Taehyung menenangkan, dia mengusap-usap punggung Jungkook. Matanya menangkap bekas goresan dileher namja itu

"luka dilehermu harus diobati.." gumam Taehyung pelan, dia kasihan dengan namja kecil itu

"…"

"rupanya kedua orang tersebut sangat kasar terhadapmu, sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Taehyung, posisinya masih saling berpelukan, tidak ada yang berinisiatif melepaskan

Bibir Jungkook gemetar, tapi dia memutuskan untuk bercerita

"aku… aku juga tidak tahu hyung, tapi aku ditelfon oleh salah satu dari mereka, dan menyuruhku ke bassement sebuah hotel, aku kira itu Kyungsoo hyung, karena nomor baru. Aku bergegas kesana dengan menggunakan taksi. Aku akhirnya bertemu dengan mereka, mereka malah menanyai apakah aku Kyungsoo, aku jelas mengatakan bahwa aku bukan Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi mereka terus saja memaksa dan ingin membekapku. Dan setelah itu hyung datang dan menyelamatkanku.. aku hanya bisa mengingat itu saja" jelas Jungkook panjang lebar, baru kali ini dia berbicara sepanjang ini, terlebih lagi kepada orang asing

"oh, jadi ponselmu?"

"ponsel itu sepertinya terjatuh di basement hotel itu hyung, aku tidak ingat lagi" jawab Jungkook, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia menjatuhkan ponsel pemberian Kyungsoo

"…"

"dan sekarang aku merindukan Kyungsoo hyung.." lanjut Jungkook,

Taehyung mendesah pelan, namja dipelukannya ini masih saja belum bisa move on (?)

Ah, itulah cinta

.

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pagi-pagi masih dipembaringan, belum satupun dari mereka beranjak, hari minggu memang selalu dianalogikan sebagai hari bermalas-malasan

Pukul 05 tadi pagi, Jongin terbangun, dia mendengar racauan pelan dari namja disampingnya, Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin tidak tega membangunkan namja itu, kecuali racauannya itu sudah diluar batas wajar

Dan sekarang sudah pukul 08 pagi. Jongin lagi-lagi terbangun karena mendengar erangan dan racauan Kyungsoo

"jangan… jangan… aku tidak ingin melakukan itu, lepaskan…" racau Kyungsoo, namja itu gelisah, kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan cepat

Jongin dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membangunkannya

"Kyungsoo ya, bangunlah... kamu sepertinya bermimpi buruk" kata Jongin, nadanya sedikit panik

Kyungsoo masih gelisah, matanya juga masih menutup, keringat didahinya bertambah banyak

"Kyungsoo ya, bangunlah…"

"tidaakk…" Kyungsoo terbangun dengan teriakan yang menggelegar, nafasnya memburu

"kamu mimpi buruk?" Tanya Jongin, dia mengelap butiran keringat didahi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, dan lekas memeluk namja itu

Kyungsoo pasrah dalam pelukan Jongin, nafasnya masih memburu dan belum teratur, namun perlahan dia kembali normal. Mimpinya tadi begitu sangat nyata

"kamu mimpi apa Kyungoo ya?" Tanya Jongin lagi, dia penasaran

"aku bermimpi buruk, sangat buruk… aku takut Jongin ah" ucap Kyungsoo, dia seperti anak kecil saat ini, menggulung dirinya dipelukan Jongin

"mimpi apa?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar, dia mendesah pelan

"aku bermimpi… bermimpi banyak ajuhsi dan namja yang menggerayangiku…. Ah, tidaaakkk" teriak Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin mengingat mimpinya,

Jongin tertawa pelan,

"itu hanya mimpi, hanya bunga tidur" Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo

"tidak, itu pertanda untukku Jongin ah…"

"?"

"kamu tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan posisiku Jongin ah…" geleng Kyungsoo cepat, matanya berkaca-kaca

"tenang, tenanglah… ada aku disini" Jongin masih mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kasar

"aku ingin 'melakukannya' sekarang Jongin ah…" pinta Kyungsoo, dia mendongak

"eh.."

"kita harus melakukannya sekarang, saat ini juga… sebelum aku pulang. Aku ingin kamu yang menikmati diriku untuk pertama kalinya, sebelum orang lain…. Aku mohon"

"se..sekarang?"

"ya, sekarang"

Sepertinya 'keperjaakan' itu akan 'terlepas' sebentar lagi…!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=

Author stress balik lagi…he…he… maaf jika chapter ini no NC…he…he… lagi-lagi kepanjangan, sudah lebih 5000 karakter, aku takut pembaca jadi bosan bacanya. Chapter depan akan ada NC ya… terutama untuk Kaisoo, he..he.. mian yang menunggu NC mereka, chapter depan akan terlaksana *ketawa yadong*. Mohon maaf juga jika masih ada yang mengharap Hunhan, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf, jika Hunhan dihadirkan, berarti aku tidak konsisten.. maaf ya… Sehun disini sebagai penjelajah cinta. Maaf juga jika biasnya ternistakan, bukan bermaksud demikian. Masih banyak juga **rahasia**, misalnya Mr.X, dll yang harus dijelaskan, jadi ikuti terus ya…

Tidak henti-hentikan diucapkan **terima kasih untuk pembaca** yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik** Reviewnya**, sangat membuat semangat untuk lanjut… biasanya setelah publish, aku akan balas** Reviewnya**, cek saja di **PM** masing-masing. Dan untuk akun Guest, maaf ya… Reviewnya hanya bisa dibaca, tidak bisa dibalas…

Cuap-cuapnya kepanjangan lagi, **Reviewnya lagi ya**… ya…ya… pembaca yang baik hatinya…he…he… salam sayang

**RnR**

**Thanks to Review :**

**Baekhyunniewife, KaisooLovers, ShinJiWoo920202, Meosshi, MIKORIN, BabyBuby, kyungsoodo, Seoglyu Yeowang, Dokimkyungsoojongin, kaihunhan, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, yunjae q, LasmaniaStevani, leeraexolnur, Devrina, Guest, Bulet, 13613, mrblackJ, sycarp, Metacho137, .5011, humaira9394, cahayaanjanie, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, dims, t.a, Kainaru Aikorin, zhea. Zhiioott, Desta Soo, BlackXX, Jung Eunhee, raul. seungsoo12, Kaisooya, oasana, SognatoreL, doctorbaek, t.a, asdfghjkkristao, gin, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_dio


	7. Chapter 7

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, SNSD Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : This is BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Jongin tetap dengan posisi memeluk Kyungsoo, namja kecil dipelukannya itu perlahan tenang dan normal, dan kali ini dirinyalah yang tidak tenang, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya perlahan memburu

"apa kamu yakin?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi, untuk meyakinkan dirinya, dia tidak ingin bertanya mengenai 'siapa orang yang akan menjamah namja kecil itu' hingga akhirnya dia rela melakukan hubungan badan dengan dirinya, Jongin tidak ingin memikirkannya, dia akan menunggu hingga Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa dipaksa

"aku yakin, aku menagih janjimu yang sudah setuju Jongin ah" jawab Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mungkin jujur kepada Jongin bahwa dirinya saat ini terjebak dalam keluarga yang menggeluti bisnis haram, dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang luar, terutama Jongin. keterlibatan Jongin saat ini hanyalah sebagai namja yang akan mengambil keperjakaannya saja, hanya itu

Jongin menarik nafasnya dan melepaskan pelukannya, dia membelai singkat pipi Kyungsoo, sesuatu yang dilakukannya secara otomatis, padahal diantara mereka belum ada ikatan cinta apa-apa, hanya sekedar teman tapi mesra saja

Pipi tembem Kyungsoo memerah hebat, dia menunduk, Jongin telah memberikannya kehangatan yang menenangkan jiwa

"baiklah, ayo kita lakukan" kata Jongin, dia memperbaiki posisinya dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang masih memerah perlahan menjadi gemetar, ini kali pertamanya berhadapan dan sedekat ini dengan seorang namja. dikehidupannya di panti asuhan dulu dia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini, namja yang bernama Jungkook tidak dihitung, karena namja itu hanya dianggap adik olehnya

"aku ingin kamu yang memulainya" ucap Jongin pelan, sangat pelan malah, dia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam, namun matanya intens menatap mata Jongin, mata mereka berdua saling adu dan tidak berkedip

Dan kemudian, dengan gerakan slow motion, kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo perlahan diletakkan didada Jongin, dia mencoba merasakan dan menikmati detak jantung namja disampingnya itu

Jongin hanya diam, dengan senyum yang masih tersungging

Kyungsoo perlahan menurunkan tangannya, dan memegang tepi baju olahraga bagian bawah milik Jongin, jantung Kyungsoo berdetak semakin cepat

Dan… Kyungsoo menarik baju itu keatas… Jongin otomatis mengangkat tangannya, baju namja itu terlepas dengan elit, dan Kyungsoo yang melepaskannya

Kyungsoo menatap bentuk tubuh Jongin, bentuh tubuh yang lumayan walaupun agak kurus

"ABS mu bagus Jongin ah" gumam Kyungsoo, nyaris seperti bisikan, terdengar jelas getaran dan gumamannya itu

Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman, dia saat ini telanjang dada

Kyungsoo perlahan memegang 6 kotak diperut Jongin itu, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan memegang perut seorang namja, dipikirannya selama ini dia untuk pertama kalinya mungkin akan memegang payudara seorang yeoja yang seksi bahenol, namun ternyata pikiran itu salah

"aku akan membuka bajumu juga" ucap Jongin pelan, tanpa dikomando, tangannya perlahan mengarah kekancing kemeja hitam Kyungsoo, namja itu hanya diam dan melepaskan tangannya perlahan di perut Jongin. Jongin membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja itu, dia melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak tergesa-gesa

Degup jantung Kyungsoo semakin kencang, sebentar lagi sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya akan terjadi

Keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini juga telanjang dada, sama seperti Jongin. Jongin tersenyum menatap tubuh putih dan bahu sempit Kyungsoo

"tubuhmu ternyata lebih kecil dari yang kukira" canda Jongin, dia mengatakan itu untuk mencairkan suasana bisu dan sunyi diantara mereka

Kyungsoo menunduk malu, baru kali ini dia telanjang dada dihadapan seorang namja

"Jongin ah, maafkan aku.." kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin tidak mengerti

"entahlah, aku hanya merasa bersalah kepadamu" jawab Kyungsoo ambigu, dia menunduk

Jongin tersenyum, dia lalu memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan wajah namja itu kepadanya

"kamu tidak melakukan salah apa-apa" terang Jongin, dia menenangkan Kyungsoo

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah, jari Jongin masih memegang dagunya

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kedua namja itu saling 'berciuman', dengan gerakan lambat dan tidak tergesa-gesa, kedua namja itu menyatukan bibir mereka, kedua bibir yang sama-sama seksi. Jongin memiringkan wajahnya agar bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo semakin menyatu sempurna

"hm…" Kyungsoo mendesah dalam pagutan bibir Jongin, dan secara otomatis tangan namja itu memegang tengkuk Jongin, agar ciuman mereka tidak terputus, Jongin tersenyum, dia memang mengharapkan agar Kyungsoo yang lebih agresif

Bunyi kecipak dan desahan nikmat menjadi pengiring indah dikamar kecil milik Jongin, hanya mereka berdua saja, mereka larut dalam indahnya ciuman yang masih belum jelas didasari cinta atau tidak

10 menit Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berciuman, mereka sudah memasukkan lidah masing-masing dan saling bertukar saliva, ciuman ala barat itu terjadi begitu saja, tanpa perencanaan

Nafas Jongin dan Kyungsoo memburu, sepertinya mereka berdua kehabisan nafas, dan akhirnya mereka mengakhiri ciuman yang lumayan panjang itu

Kedua insan itu saling tatap,

"apa ini ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Jongin pelan, dia memegang pipi Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, dia jujur, itu bukanlah ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya sudah dicuri oleh namja yang bernama Jungkook

"jadi aku yang keberapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi

"yang kedua" jawab Kyungsoo polos

Jongin tersenyum

"kamu sendiri?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, tidak adil jika hanya dia saja yang diintrogasi

"ini yang pertama untukku" jawab Jongin, namja itu jujur

Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"jadi aku yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia mendadak bangga

"ya" jawab Jongin singkat

Sesuatu yang pertama kalinya memang menjadi moment yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh sebagian orang, walau ciuman pertama Kyungsoo bukan dengan Jongin, namun seks pertamanya akan dilakukan dengan namja itu. Kyungsoo adalah namja yang mengangungkan sesuatu yang berbau 'first time', segala sesuatu yang dilakukan pertama kali harus bersama seseorang yang tepat

Jongin mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo dan melepaskan tangannya dipipi namja itu, dan kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin, dia menyatukan kedua dada telanjang mereka, pelukan Kyungsoo sangat erat

Jongin sedikit terkaget, namun dia bisa menguasai dirinya, namja itu membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan menautkan kedua tangannya dipunggung Kyungsoo, namja kecil itu tenggelam dalam dekapannya

Hening

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi, hanya bunyi jarum jam yang menghiasi kesunyian diantara mereka

"lakukanlah Jongin ah, masuki aku.." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, masih dalam dekapan dan pelukan Jongin

Jongin mengangguk cepat, mereka terlalu lama dengan sesi pembukaan

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan Kyungsoo diranjang, namja itu lalu duduk dan ingin melepaskan celana olahraganya, namun Kyungsoo menginterupsi

"biar aku saja yang membukanya Jongin ah" pinta Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengarahkan tangannya dicelana olahraga milik Jongin, dia memegang pelan pinggir celana itu dan memelorotkannya

Jrengg..

Sekarang Jongin terlihat polos dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja

Degup jantung Kyungsoo semakin tidak beraturan, dilain pihak Jongin hanya diam saja dan membiarkan namja didepannya 'bekerja'

Hening, mereka berdua masih membisu

Setelah celana olahraga Jongin terlepas, sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang membuka celana jinsnya sendiri, dia melakukannya dengan cepat dan tidak ingin Jongin yang membukanya, dia masih merasa risih, namja itu tidak menggunakan boxer

Kini keadaan mereka berdua nyaris telanjang total, hanya celana dalam saja yang menutupi daerah kemaluan mereka

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tatap, bukan tatap mata, namun saling menatap keindahan tubuh didepan mereka, tanpa bersuara

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, dan tanpa aba-aba dia mengarahkan tangannya ke selangkangan Jongin yang masih tertutupi celana dalam, Jongin awalnya kaget, namun dia berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan menerima serangan mendadak Kyungsoo

"esh…" Jongin mendesah pelan, jari jemari Kyungsoo menyapu kejantanannya dengan lembut dan aksi itu sontak membangunkan 'si adik kecil'

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, dia meraba dan mengelus kejantanan Jongin yang masih tertutup itu, dia tidak mengerti dorongan nafsu dari mana sehingga dia nekat mengarahkan tangannya sendiri keselangkangan namja itu, tapi yang jelas, aksinya itu membuat Jongin melenguh dan mendesah nikmat

"apa aku bisa membukanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kali ini dia meminta izin

Jongin mengangguk, dia menelan ludahnya kasar

Dengan cepat dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kyungsoo memelorotkan celana dalam Jongin itu, dan..

Jreng…

Tampaklah penis kepunyaan Jongin yang terpampang badai didepan Kyungsoo, pemandangan yang sangat langka untuknya

"mainkan sesukamu Kyungsoo ya" ucap Jongin lirih,

Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan izin, dan tidak berlama-lama lagi, namja itu memegang dan mengocok penis yang mulai tegang dan berurat itu, Kyungsoo dengan tangan gemetar merasakan bagaimana hangat dan denyutan penis itu ditangannya

"ahh…" Jongin mendesah pelan, dia merasakan nikmat yang tidak terlukiskan,

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat kocokan tangannya, dia terlihat agresif, entah dorongan dan bisikan dari mana, dia merasa bahwa itu bukan dirinya, tapi namja kecil itu tidak peduli,

"ahh.." desahan dan racauan terdengar dari Jongin, namja itu tidak tinggal diam, dia meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir namja itu sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menerima dan menyambut bibir seksi Jongin sambil terus mengocok penis Jongin dengan ritme yang cepat

"hm…hm…"

15 menit mereka menghiasi ruangan dengan desahan, yang didominasi oleh desahan Jongin, namja itu baru kali ini menikmati kenikmatan dimana penisnya dikocok oleh orang lain, dan itu adalah namja

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Kyungsoo masih ingin melakukan lebih, dia mencium leher dan telinga Jongin secara bergantian, mungkin setan telah merasukinya, namun namja itu tetap tidak peduli

Jongin terus mendesah keenakan, tangan kanannya tidak tinggal diam, dia mengarahkannya ke puting Kyungsoo dan memelintirnya pelan, hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang keenakan

"ah.."desah Kyungsoo, namja itu mendesah di ceruk leher Jongin, dia menjilat dan menyapu leher namja berkulit eksotis itu, secara tidak langsung dia meniru gaya Baekhyun yang menjilat leher Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan (?)

Setengah jam berlalu, pemanasan awal mereka belum juga selesai, namun sepertinya kegiatan inti akan terlaksana sebentar lagi, karena Jongin menghentikan desahannya dan menginterupsi Kyungsoo agar menghentikan kocokan dipenisnya

"kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak rela,

"hm… sepertinya spermaku mau keluar, apa kamu ingin keluar dengan sia-sia saja?" jawab jongin dan dilanjutkan dengan bertanya balik, titik peluh mewarnai wajah namja itu

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelap keringat Jongin dengan tangannya,

"baiklah, kita akan melakukan adegan inti" tukas Kyungsoo, saat ini dia seperti 'namja bitch' yang berpengalaman, mungkin karena dia larut dalam keadaaan

Jongin mengangguk, penisnya masih mengacung hebat dan siap tempur

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menelungkupkan dirinya, dia membuka celana dalamnya pelan, dan kini tubuh putihnya terekspose sempurna, tanpa sehelai benangpun

"masuki aku Jongin ah.." pinta Kyungsoo manja,

Tanpa dikomandoi, Jongin menempelkan penisnya dibokong Kyungsoo, dia tidak langsung memasukkannya, karena dia tahu bahwa ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo dan dirinya

"aku akan memasukkannya pelan-pelan Kyungsoo ya… katakan jika itu sakit" gumam Jongin, dia mengocok penisnya pelan

"ya" tukas Kyungsoo pelan,

Kemudian… sedetik… dua detik…

Jongin memasukkan pelan penisnya kebokong Kyungsoo, baru kepala penis itu yang masuk

"argh…." Erang Kyungsoo, rasa sakit dan pedih dirasakaannya

"ma…maaf" ucap Jongin cepat, mungkin karena ukuran penisnya yang besar atau lubang Kyungsoo yang masih perawan, dia tidak tahu pasti

"ti.. tidak mengapa, lanjutkan Jongin ah.." kata Kyungsoo, dia masih merintih pelan

Dan kemudian, Jongin semakin menekan penisnya, lebih dalam…. Lebih dalam…

Blassss….

Akhirnya penis besar Jongin itu amblas kedalam bokong Kyungsoo,

"akh….akh…." jerit Kyungsoo tertahan, dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan ujung bantal yang ada, dahinya berkeringat

Jongin mulai terbiasa, dia merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara, penisnya terjepit dibokong Kyungsoo, dia mulai menggerakkan dan mendorong penisnya maju-mundur, dengan gerakan lambat tentunya

"ah….ahhhh.." desah Jongin nikmat, akhirnya dirinyalah yang mengambil 'sesuatu yang pertama' dalam diri Kyungsoo, dan keperjakaannya diserahkan kepada namja itu juga… ya, Jongin masih perjaka, dan keperjakaannya amblas dibokong Kyungsoo, bukan di vagina yeoja

"akh..akh…" Kyungsoo meracau, dia melepaskan bantal yang membekap mulutnya, dia mulai merasa nikmat, rasa perih dan sakit berganti dengan rasa geli dan nikmat

Jongin tersenyum, dia pernah menontol film BL, dan mengetahui betul bagaimana reaksi wajah seseorang yang sedang dilanda nikmat, dia semakin mempercepat dan memompa pinggulnya, penisnya terus menghujam dan menusuk prostat Kyungsoo

"ahh….ah….'

"akh….akh….uh….uh…ash…. Jongin ah…"

"ahhhhh…..ah…. Kyungsoo yaa…."

"akhhh…..ahh…"

Desahan, erangan, racauan kenikmatan mengiringi kegiatan seks yang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami isteri, namun kedua namja itu tidak peduli, yang pasti mereka sudah melakukannya dan sementara setengah jalan

Sudah hampir sejam Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergelut dengan kegiatan seks perdana mereka, Jongin sebagai seme terus melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan jantan, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berposisi sebagi uke, menerima setiap terjangan dan serangan penis Jongin itu. Mereka berdua saling menikmati dan menguntungkan

"Kyungsoo ya… aku mau keluar" desah Jongin pelan, memberikan infomasi bahwa penisnya sudah berdenyut hebat

"keluarkan saja" timpal Kyungsoo, mereka berdua memang tidak menggunakan kondom, pilihan yang buruk memang, tapi seks mereka adalah yang pertama, jadi sepertinya aman-aman saja

Jongin mengelap peluhnya yang menetes, dia mempercepat genjotan dan sodokannya, derit ranjang semakin berisik saja,

Dan kemudian…

"ahhhh….ahhhhh…." seruan nikmat yang panjang keluar dari bibir Jongin

Croot..croott…. crooot…

Namja itu menumpahkan air kehidupan alias spermanya dibokong Kyungsoo, sperma Jongin sangat banyak, mengalir keluar dari bokong dan meleleh membasahi paha putih Kyungsoo, Jongin menormalkan nafasnya, dia hilang tenaga sekarang, spermanya memuncrat sebagian di sprei ranjangnya

Kyungsoo berbalik, dan mendudukan dirinya, dia menatap penis Jongin yang masih tegang dengan banyak lendir putih membasahi batang indah itu

"ma..maaf Kyungsoo ya, pantatmu jadi kotor" ucap Jongin cepat-cepat, namja itu masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya setelah pengeluaran spermanya

"tidak mengapa" timpal Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum, senyum bahagia, akhirnya dirinya 'dipakai' juga oleh Jongin dan bukan oleh orang lain

Jongin yang masih lelah, dengan cepat kembali menciumi Kyungsoo, dia melumat dengan ganas bibir namja itu, cara menciumnya sangat berbeda dengan yang pertama,

Tangan Jongin memegang penis Kyungsoo, sontak Kyungsoo terkaget, namun ciuman dari jongin membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa

Jongin mengocok pelan penis Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin jika hanya dia saja yang merasakan nikmat, Kyungsoo juga harus merasakannya dan keluar…

"hm…hm…" Kyungsoo meracau nikmat, penisnya dikocok oleh Jongin, hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya

Jongin semakin mempercepat ritme kocokannya, dia ingin menuntaskannya segera

Dan … 5 menit kemudian… crooot…croot…

Sperma Kyungsoo menyembur, membasahi tangan Jongin, sebagian tercecer disprei. Bau sperma menguar diruangan itu, sperma milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, nafasnya terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, setetas saliva tersangkut disudut bibirnya

"terima kasih Jongin ah.." ucap Kyungsoo, namja dihadapannya telah memberikan pengalaman seks perdana yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya seumur hidup

"sama-sama" timpal Jongin, dia mengelap saliva dibibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya

Kyungsoo perlahan membaringkan dirinya, dia sangat lelah. Jongin juga demikian, dia memposisikan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dan memeluk namja itu

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan

Setetes air mata tumpah melewati pipi Kyungsoo, namja itu dengan cepat menghapus air mata itu, dia tidak ingin Jongin melihatnya. Dia tidak tahu itu air mata apa, entah air mata bahagia atau penyesalan. Kyungsoo yang meminta sendiri untuk digagahi oleh Jongin, sebelum orang lain diluar sana yang menikmatinya,

Atau mungkin Air mata itu ditujukan bagi kedua orangtuanya yang tidak pernah dikenalnya, air mata permintaan maaf karena dirinya sudah melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak semestinya dilakukannya

"kamu menangis Kyungsoo ya?" Tanya Jongin, dia melihat bekas air mata yang dihapus dipipi Kyungsoo

"ah tidak" jawab Kyungsoo cepat

"apa kamu menyesal telah melakukannya denganku?" Tanya Jongin

"aku tidak akan pernah menyesal Jongin ah, aku bahagia" jelas Kyungsoo, dia memandang langit-langit kamar, namja itu sudah menerima takdirnya

Jongin tersenyum lega, dia takut dirinya telah menyakiti Kyungsoo. Banyak pertanyaan yang bertumpuk dibenak Jongin, pertanyaan yang sangat butuh jawaban, jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Namun, dia sudah bertekad tidak akan bertanya dan menunggu Kyungsoo sendiri yang berbicara jujur kepadanya

Demikian pula dengan Kyungsoo, banyak sesuatu yang ingin dia ungkapkan kepada namja disampingnya, tapi dia takut jika pengungkapannya itu akan mendatangkan masalah baru, untuk saat ini biarlah 'semua masalahnya' disimpan sendiri, termasuk 'perasaannya' selama ini

Jongin dan Kyungsoo larut dalam pikiran masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Taehyung seharian tidak keluar kamar, namja itu dengan tenang dan senang menemani namja asing dikamarnya, Jungkook

Taehyung terus saja senyam-senyum sendiri dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang melahap makanan dengan cara yang imut dan menggemaskan,

"hyung tidak makan?" Tanya Jungkook, dia bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan

"ah, ini aku sedang makan" jawab Taehyung cepat, dia mengambil kentang goreng dan memakannya, untung saja kakaknya, Sehun, tepat waktu dan memberikannya uang, karena uang yang kemarin itu sudah habis untuk berfoya-foya, ya… Taehyung memang pengangguran, dia juga tidak sekolah, dan selama ini yang menanggung biaya hidupnya adalah Sehun

"maaf karena sudah merepotkan hyung" ucap Jungkook cepat, dia jadi tidak enak

"tidak.. tidak, kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, aku malah senang" timpal Taehyung lagi

Taehyung beranjak dan mengambil salah satu botol minuman kerasnya, dia membuka tutup botol itu dan hendak menegaknya,

"alcohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan hyung" kata Jungkook, dia menginterupsi Taehyung

Taehyung terdiam, mulutnya sudah ternganga dan sudah siap meneguk minuman tersebut, namun tanpa terduga dia menghentikan niatnya, dia menutup kembali tutup botol itu

"ya, aku tahu" timpal Taehyung pelan, dia merasa aneh, karena selama ini tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya untuk minum, termasuk Sehun yang selalu mewanti-wanti dan menasehatinya, dan sekarang namja asing yang bernama Jungkook itu berhasil menahan niatnya untuk minum, ajaib

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, dia menghentikan makannya

"kata Kyungsoo hyung, kita harus hidup sehat, masa muda harus dijaga agar kelak tidak menyesal" ucap Jungkook, sok dewasa

Taehyung tersenyum pelan, dia mendekati Jungkook dan meninggalkan botol minumannya

"apa si Kyungsoo itu sangat berarti bagimu?" Tanya Taehyung berani

Jungkook mengangguk imut, lalu tersenyum

Taehyung menghela nafasnya singkat

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi interaksi Taehyun dan Jungkook. Taehyung dengan cepat beranjak untuk membuka pintu,

"oh, Jimin shi ada apa.." sapa Taehyung kepada namja didepan pintu kosnya

"kami semua menunggumu di base camp" kata namja yang bernama Jimin itu, mengatakan tujuan utamanya

"maaf, aku tidak ada waktu" ucap Taehyung cepat,

"kamu ini, boleh aku masuk?"

"tidak, tidak sekarang… aku betul-betul sibuk" ujar Taehyun cepat, dia menghalangi langkah Jimin untuk melongok dan masuk ke kamarnya

"kamu ini aneh, siapa didalam?" Tanya Jimin, dia penasaran

"tidak ada siapa-siapa" jawab Taehyung, semoga saja si Jungkook tidak bersuara

Namja yang bernama Jimin itu masih penasaran, namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa memaksa,

"baiklah, aku menyampaikan pesan dari wendy, yeoja itu menunggumu di Cheon hotel kemarin, tapi kamu tidak datang"

"katakan padanya bahwa aku kehabisan uang, jadi aku batal kehotel itu" kata Taehyung, dia berbohong, kemarin dia datang, namun hanya sampai dibassement, karena dia tidak sengaja bertemu Jungkook, menyelamatkan dan membawa namja itu ke kosnya

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Besok aku kesini lagi" tutup Jimin, dia melongok singkat kearah pintu kos Taehyung, namun pandangannya tetap dihalangi oleh namja didepannya itu

Akhirnya Jimin pulang

Taehyung mendesah lega, dia kembali masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya

"tadi siapa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, dia mulai merasa nyaman dan tidak malu lagi dengan si empunya kamar

"teman, tapi dia sudah pulang" jawab Taehyung singkat, dia tersenyum, lalu duduk disamping Jungkook

Jungkook telah selesai dengan makanannya, sedangkan Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa kenyang, hanya dengan memandangi atau menonton namja muda didepannya makan

"terima kasih hyung atas makanannya" ucap Jungkook, dia menundukkan kepalanya singkat

"sama-sama"

Taehyung lalu teringat sesuatu

"sebenarnya kamu tinggal dimana? Mungkin kedua orangtuamu mencarimu?" Taehyung bertanya pelan dan lembut

"aku tinggal dipanti asuhan hyung" jawab Jungkook, dia sedikit malu

"oh, apa nama panti asuhan itu?"

"namanya Orphanage Geong, mungkin kepala panti sedang mencariku saat ini, tapi aku masih takut hyung. Aku takut keluar" jelas Jungkook, mimik wajahnya berubah, dia adalah tipe namja yang mudah trauma

"tenanglah, aku akan mencari panti asuhan itu dan mengantarkanmu kesana, jangan takut" timpal Taehyung

"apa hyung mengusirku?" Tanya Jungkook

"oh, tidak, sama sekali tidak… kamu boleh tinggal disini bersamaku, sampai kamu ingin pulang" jelas Taehyung cepat, dia tidak ingin namja didepannya itu salah paham

Jungkook kembali tersenyum polos,

"terima kasih hyung"

Taehyung balas tersenyum, namja didepannya itu telah memberikan warna baru dalam hidupnya yang membosankan

Jungkook meraih sambal bungkusan didepannya, dia ingin memakan kentang goreng bersama sambal itu, namja tersebut membuka bungkusan sambal dengan susah payah,

"biar aku bantu" kata Taehyung cepat

"aku bisa hyung" balas Jungkook,

Dan….

Proott…. Muncratan sambal keluar, dan mengenai kaos putih yang digunakan oleh Taehyung, lumayan banyak

"ma..maaf hyung" ujar Jungkook cepat, dia tidak enak dan salah tingkah

"tidak mengapa" Taehyung berujar

Taehyung lalu membuka kaosnya tepat dihadapan Jungkook, tanpa merasa risih, baju kaos putih itu harus segera direndam

Wajah Jungkook sontak memerah, mungkin karena melihat Taehyung telanjang dada dihadapannya,

"kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti, dia melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang lain

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa hyung" jawab Jungkook, dia menunduk malu

Taehyung tersenyum, dia sebenarnya sadar dan tahu betul apa yang membuat namja didepannya itu kikuk dan salah tingkah

Taehyung lekas berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jungkook yang wajahnya masih merah, semerah tomat

Dan sepertinya wajah Kyungsoo yang selama ini dipikirkan oleh Jungkook mungkin saja perlahan hilang, tergantikan oleh wajah namja lain… hm…

Mungkin saja

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Baekhyun dan Sehun pagi-pagi sekali sudah rapi, terutama Baekhyun, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin sampai cepat kesekolah. Lain halnya dengan Sehun, seragam sekolah hanya formalitas saja untuknya, dia berencana tidak masuk sekolah lagi, karena hari ini namja itu mempunyai janji dengan seseorang

"Sehun ah, kamu tidak masuk sekolah lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun, mata namja itu sembab, sepertinya semalam suntuk dia menangis dalam diam dikamarnya

Sehun tertawa pelan,

"tidak hyung, aku ada janji dengan seseorang" jawab Sehun

"bukannya kamu sudah mendapatkan honor dari Insung ajuhsi?" Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan

"iya, tapi memang hari ini aku sudah membuat janji, dan tidak bisa dibatalkan" jelas Sehun, dia menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum membaca pesan dari namja yang bernama Kim Myungsoo

Baekhyun mendesah, dia memegang pundak namja yang lebih muda darinya itu

"kamu harus hati-hati Sehun ah, jangan sampai Insung ajuhsi dan anak buahnya tahu, jika kita selama ini mengambil side job diluar, itu bisa berbahaya dan mengancam kita" Baekhyun memberikan nasehat ala kadarnya

"aku tahu hyung, aku selalu berhati-hati. Aku juga melakukan ini demi adikku, Taehyung, jika honorku macet, adikku itu mau makan apa. uang jajan pemberian Insung ajuhsi tidak cukup buatku, hyung juga tahu bahwa selama aku disini gaya hidupku berubah" terang Sehun, namja itu memang selalu memakai pakaian dan benda-benda mahal, Insung secara tidak langsung mengajarkannya hidup mewah

"aku paham" ucap Baekhyun, dia mengangguk

"kamu belum melihat Kyungsoo?" lanjut Baekhyun, dia bertanya mengenai Kyungsoo. Dia tadi sempat mengecek kamar namja itu, namun masih kosong

"tidak hyung, aku malah tidak melihatnya selama 2 hari ini" terang Sehun

Baekhyun mendesah, dia khawatir pada Kyungsoo, namja itu masih muda dan tidak ada pengalaman apa-apa, seharunya dia bisa menjaga namja itu

"ini semua salahku Sehun ah, seharusnya aku bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo dan tidak terjebak nafsu kepada namja yang menjadi partner seksku.." rutuk Baekhyun, kalimatnya merujuk kepada Chanyeol

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan namja dihadapannya itu, namun kalimat tadi sedikit memberikan clue mengenai kegundahan yang dirasakan Baekhyun

"jangan terlalu sering menyalahkan diri sendiri hyung, ini mungkin sudah takdir, untuk kita, untuk Kyungsoo hyung juga" Sehun menepuk pundak Baekhyun, dia mendadak bijaksana

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

Dan beberapa menit memudian, kedua namja itu keluar rumah, dan berpisah. Baekhyun menuju kesekolah, sedangkan Sehun melewati sekolah

Yah… begitulah tingkah anak jaman sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Baekhyun mengendap-endap diloker milik seseorang. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah sampai disekolah, namun tidak langsung mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang tertunda, tapi namja itu langsung menuju kesebuah loker yang sangat dikenalnya

Baekhyun menaruh bungkusan yang berisi coklat batang digantungan pintu loker itu, dia memastikan bahwa keadaan aman dan tidak ada yang melihatnya

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, ini adalah salah satu usahanya untuk meminta maaf. Ya… meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol, didalam bungkusan coklat itu terselip kata-kata maaf darinya untuk si namja jangkung itu

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas, dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk segera menuju kedalam kelasnya,

Didalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Baekhyun teringat kembali coretan masa lalu yang tidak akan dilupakannya

.

.

**Flashback on :**

Beberapa bulan yang lalu,

Hiruk pikuk perayaan hari ulang tahun seorang namja jangkung menghiasi kelas. Ruangan kelas itu memang dipilih sebagai tempat merayakan bertambahnya usia si namja, agar seluruh teman sekelasnya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seluruhnya

"selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol shi, semoga semakin tampan dan mapan" ucap salah seorang teman namja itu,

Yang merayakan ulang tahun adalah namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol

"selamat ultah oppa, semoga tambah sukses"

"HBD oppaku tersayang, semoga keluarga oppa semakin kaya"

"happy birthday Chanyeol shi, panjang umur untukmu"

Dan berbagai macam tipe ucapan yang senada, dilontarkan untuk Chanyeol. Namja itu otomatis sangat senang. Sebetulnya keluarganya ingin merayakan hari ultah anak mereka itu dirumah atau digedung mewah, tapi atas permintaan Chanyeol sendiri akhirnya pesta ultah itu diadakan disekolah

Seorang namja, namja yang menggunakan eyeliner tipis, terlihat mematung disamping pintu kelas, kebetulan acara ultah Chanyeol itu diadakan setelah proses belajar mengajar usai, jadi anak kelas lain semuanya sudah pulang

Namja itu terlihat ingin masuk dan bergabung dengan kemeriahan acara yang ada, namun dia sedikit ragu, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri saja didekat pintu, lagipula dirinya bukan bagian dari kelas Chanyeol, jadi secara otomatis dia tidak diundang

"hei, ungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya, sebelum terlambat.." sebuah suara mengagetkan namja itu,

"eh, Seok Jin… aku takut" jelas si namja

Namja yang dipanggil Seok Jin itu merengut, dia hanya ingin dipanggil dengan Jin saja, tanpa ada embel-embel lain

"masuklah, sebentar lagi acaranya selesai, Baekhyun ah" sahut Jin

Ternyata namja didekat pintu itu adalah Baekhyun, namja itu memegang kado, yang isinya coklat batangan dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, untuk Chanyeol

"masuklah… aku mendukungmu Baek ah.."

Baekhyun mendesah kembali, tapi akhirnya mengangguk

"yap, begitu.. oh, iya, besok aku sudah pindah sekolah, kita akan berpisah… aku harap kamu mau datang kerumahku nanti malam, kita akan mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan" terang Jin lagi, dia menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun, lalu berlalu

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dia menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia harus kuat dan tegar, ini saat yang tepat untuknya, dan mengungkapkan perasaannya

Namja itu perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan kelas Chanyeol, acara potong kue sudah berlangsung sedari tadi,

Deeg…

Banyak namja dan yeoja memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh, wajar saja, Baekhyun bukanlah bagian dari kelas mereka

"dia siapa?"

"entahlah"

"modus mungkin"

"…"

Berbagai cibiran dan celutukan diterimanya, Baekhyun disekolah itu memang bukanlah namja popular, dia hanyalah namja yang mendapat bantuan dari sekolah, tinggal diasrama sekolah secara gratis dan bekerja paruh waktu menjadi pelayan disebuah café untuk menyambung hidup

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol pelan, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Baekhyun, entah dia tidak melihat atau apa, tapi yang pasti namja jangkung itu asyik dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri

"Chanyeol shi…" panggil Baekhyun pelan,

Tidak ada jawaban, si Chanyeol masih sibuk

"Chanyeol shi.." ulang Baekhyun

Masih sama

"Yeol shi…" teriak Baekhyun keras, waktu seakan berhenti, semua mata menoleh kepadanya, dan sontak saja, wajah namja itu memerah

"ya.. ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol malas-malasan, dia sebenarnya namja yang alergi dengan namja lain yang tidak selevel dengannya

"aku… aku…" gagap Baekhyun, dia masih memegang kadonya

"ya, kenapa? Katakan…" desak Chanyeol,

Beberapa pasang mata mendelik kearah Baekhyun, terutama yeoja-yeoja yang menyukai Chanyeol, yeoja centil dan ababil itu tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat pelan

"cepat katakan, ada apa? kita tidak sekelas… dan…"

"aku mencintaimu Yeol shi, maukah kamu menjadi namjachinguku"

Degg…. Wusss

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mengucapkan dan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, dan itu dilakukannya didepan teman-teman Chanyeol

Waktu lagi-lagi seakan berhenti

"ap..apa katamu?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya, dia mengambil topi kerucut dikepalanya dan meremas benda itu

"aku mencintai dan menyukaimu Yeol shi" ulang Baekhyun, dia tertunduk

Wajah dan mimik Chanyeol berubah drastis, dia memandang ekspresi teman-temannya yang memandang jijik kepadanya dan Baekhyun

"ma..maaf teman-teman, itu tidak seperti yang terdengar, dia bercanda" gugup Chanyeol, dia meyakinkan teman-temannya dan tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun

"menjijikkan"

"dunia sudah tua"

"enak saja, suka dengan Yeol, oh no… paling harta yang menjadi incarannya"

"aku ingin muntah, mudah-mudahan tuan Park tidak tahu hal ini"

"jalang"

Dan berbagai umpatan lain, umpatan bernada kasar

"pulang kamu.. pulang.. jangan mimpi aku akan membalas cinta sialanmu itu.." usir chanyeol kasar, dia malu dengan teman-temannya

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia membuat kesalahan dengan mengutarakan cinta didepan orang banyak, terlebih lagi didepan teman Chanyeol. dia merutuki dirinya

"pulang, sekarang juga…." Teriak Chanyeol

Dan akhirnya pesta yang awalnya meriah dan baik-baik saja itu, hancur berantakan. Chanyeol langsung memutuskan pulang tanpa mengambil kado dari teman-temannya, hari bahagianya seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak ingin dikira menyimpang oleh teman-temannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terus menerus diumpat dan dicaci oleh teman Chanyeol, kado ditangannya belum sempat diberikan

Baekhyun pulang dengan perasaan sedih, hampa dan sakit. Dia mengakui bahwa caranya salah, namun semuanya telah terjadi

**Besoknya,**

Park Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah, pindah kesekolah yang lebih elit dan tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Hal ikhwal mengenai kepindahan Chanyeol itu terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun, tentu saja namja itu jadi sedih, dia terus menerus merasa bersalah. Temannya Jin sudah pindah, dan sekarang namja yang ditaksirnya juga pindah, meninggalkannya

**Beberapa bulan kemudian,**

Baekhyun ditemukan oleh ajuhsi yang bernama Insung, pekerjaan paruh waktunya sebagai pelayan café menarik perhatian Insung. Orang kaya itu menawarkan Baekhyun suatu pekerjaan yang menjanjikan, Insung juga menawarkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal dirumahnya, untuk menemani anak angkatnya, Sehun yang seorang diri. Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang menerimanya, kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak ada, dan kehidupan diasrama sekolah sama sekali bukanlah kehidupan yang nyaman.

Insung memindahkan Baekhyun kesekolah yang baru, sekolah yang sama dengan tempat Sehun menimba ilmu, sekolah elit. Dan tanpa terduga, sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang sama dimana Jin dan Chanyeol pindah. Mereka kembali bertemu tanpa adanya perencanaan sebelumnya

Sikap Chanyeol masih sama. Malahan disekolah yang baru itu, si jangkung itu sering membully Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah membalas, namja itu mencoba melupakan Chanyeol, karena sekarang dia mempunyai pekerjaan baru, dan pekerjaannya itu sangat 'menguras tenaga dan waktu'. Dari hasil pekerjaannya, Baekhyun bisa menaikkan statusnya, dia menjadi salah satu namja popular disekolah, sampai-sampai banyak yeoja yang bertekuk lutut, hanya untuk bisa mengisap penisnya

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Baekhyun menulis tugas sekolah dengan tidak konsentrasi, pikirannya terus menerus tertuju kepada namja yang bernama Chanyeol, malah pesan singkat dari Insung ajuhsi tidak dipedulikannya

Namja teman Baekhyun, yang bernama Jin, datang dan menghampir Baekhyun, dia melihat dan menoleh singkat ke buku tugas milik Baekhyun

"hei.. kamu menulis apa, kamu menulis kata 'cabe', apa itu?" Tanya Jin, namja itu tidak habis pikir dengan rekannya tersebut

Baekhyun ber-Oh pelan, dia tidak sadar bahwa telah menulis kata yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya

"kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kamu tidak pernah cerita denganku" seru Jin, sebagai sahabat disekolah lama dan sekolah baru, wajar jika namja itu ingin Baekhyun curhat

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun, dia masih belum ingin berbagi, pengalaman masa lalu mengajarinya agar tidak banyak melibatkan orang, walaupun temannya itu sudah lama tahu bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol

"baiklah, terserah kamu sajalah… eh, tadi aku ke kelas basket, disana rusuh dan riuh, ada kejadian heboh"

"kejadian heboh apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia tidak menoleh, dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan menyalin tugas

"di loker salah satu siswa, ditemukan video porno, kondom, alat vibrator, pil anti hamil dan apa itu.. eh.. aku lupa detailnya. Hari ini memang diadakan sweeping mendadak di loker para siswa dikelas itu" jelas Jin, dia menjelaskan dengan antusias

"siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Baekhyun malas

"kalau tidak salah, si namja jangkung kaya itu, aku lupa… Chansoo, SinChan.. siapa ya" pikir Jin, dia mendadak melupakan nama si namja

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya

"ya, itu. Namanya Chanyeol.." angguk Jin senang

Tanpa Ba..Bi..Bu.. lagi, Baekhyun lekas menghambur, dan meninggalkan tugasnya yang belum selesai, tampak wajah Jin melongo dan tidak mengerti

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang, dia lekas menuju ke loker kelas Basket. Dan benar saja, disana sudah berkerumun para siswa dan siswi, ada beberapa guru juga, dan ditengah-tengah, berdiri seorang namja Jangkung, dia menunduk

"masih tidak mau mengaku, ini milikmu kan?" bentak si guru, guru tambun dengan wajah bulat dan perut besar

"bukan, saem. Aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa itu hanya dititip, itu milik…"

"jangan banyak alasan" potong guru itu lagi

"aku tidak bohong, buat apa aku menyimpan benda sepert itu saem" namja itu masih kekeuh

Sang guru mendesah pelan,

"park Chanyeol, kalau kamu tidak mau mengaku, aku akan memanggil kedua orangtuamu kesini, mereka harus tahu" kata si guru, ditangannya saat ini terdapat barang bukti, berupa kondom, VCD porno, alat perangsang dan sebagainya, dalam kantongan plastik tebal

"jangan saem, aku betul-betul tidak bohong" kata namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol itu, dia jujur, semua barang itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik temannya, yang dititipkan, dan temannya itu sudah 2 minggu tidak masuk

"tuan Park harus tahu ini…"

"jangan saem.."

Dan kemudian….

"itu bukan miliknya saem, itu milikku" seru sebuah suara, suara namja,

Namja itu menyelinap masuk kedalam kerumunan, dan mendekati Chanyeol dan guru tersebut, namja itu adalah Baekhyun

"semua barang itu punyaku saem" ulang Baekhyun lagi, nadanya mantap dan serius

Bibir Chanyeol bergetar, dia ingin menginterupsi pengakuan Baekhyun, namun namja bereyeliner itu memblok ucapannya

"aku yang bertanggungjawab dengan benda itu saem, aku menitipkannya kepada Chanyeol shi" jelas Baekhyun lagi

"oh, baiklah… aku suka dengan keberanian dan pengakuanmu, Byun Baekhyun" kata si guru, dia membaca name tag Baekhyun

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, dia melihat bingkisan coklatnya ditangan Chanyeol, dia senang, karena namja itu tidak membuangnya

"aku tetap akan memanggil orangtua atau walimu Byun Baekhyun, seperti yang kalian ketahui, sekolah ini harus steril dari tindakan tak senonoh dan asusila, kalian semua harus paham" seru si guru, kalimatnya itu ditujukan bagi semua siswa dan siswi yang berkerumun disana

Hening

"sebagai hukuman awal, aku ingin kamu membersihkan toilet rusak dibelakang sekolah, toilet itu akan diperbaiki dan ditambah, dan sepertinya perlu sentuhan sikat dan sabun darimu tuan Byun" tutup si guru, dia memberikan aba-aba kepada semua siswa untuk bubar

Akhirnya semua siswa bubar dengan tenang. Chanyeol terdiam, ditangannya masih terdapat bungkusan pemberian Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun perlahan melangkah dan menjauh, menuju tolilet belakang sekolah

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh, dalam diam

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyikat toilet rusak dan bau dalam suasana hening dan khidmat, dia bekerja telaten dan tidak tergesa-gesa. rasa senang sekaligus kesal menyatu dalam dadanya,

Namja itu menemukan kondom bekas, dengan sisa air mani didalamnya, dia memungut kondom itu tanpa rasa jijik dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. rupanya selain ruangan gudang, ternyata toilet rusak tersebut merupakan sarang mesum juga

Baekhyun mengguyur lantai toilet itu dengan air bercampur sabun dan selanjutnya menyikatnya kembali, hal tersebut dia lakukan berulang-ulang, karena kerak dilantai itu yang membandel. Namja itu mengelap keringatnya pelan, tugas sekolahnya belum jadi, dan sekarang dia malah harus dihukum karena perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak dilakukannya, tapi dia tidak menyesal

"kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini?" Tanya sebuah suara, suara bass yang menghentikan aktifitas Baekhyun

itu suara Chanyeol, namja itu muncul dan berdiri beberapa meter dari posisi Baekhyun yang menjongkok sambil menyikat

"melakukan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia tidak memandang Chanyeol, namun sangat jelas bahwa degup jantungnya tidak normal lagi

"kamu mengaku untuk sesuatu yang kamu tidak lakukan.." jelas Chanyeol, dia perlu mengkonfirmasi, karena dia tahu betul bahwa barang bukti tadi bukan milik namja dihadapannya

"lupakan sajalah. Jangan khawatir jika waliku dipanggil, itu bukan masalah" tukas Baekhyun, dia memang tidak mempermasalahkan jika Insung datang dan diberitahu mengenai penemuan Kondom, VCD porno dkk, Insung dipastikan bakal ketawa saja, karena dia sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun akrab dengan semua barang-barang seks itu

Chanyeol terdiam, dia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya, kedua tangan itu menggenggam erat bungkusan coklat dari Baekhyun, sedari tadi namja tinggi itu belum meletakkannya

Lalu…

Chanyeol perlahan berbalik, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, namja itu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, ternyata sikap Chanyeol masih sama, tapi tidak mengapa, kerasnya batu bisa hancur dengan tetesan air hujan, asal tetesan itu menetes terus menerus, itu prinsip Baekhyun saat ini

10 menit berlalu…

Dan tanpa terduga, Chanyeol muncul, kali ini sambil membawa sikat panjang khusus toilet, dia mendekati Baekhyun dan jongkok bersamanya

Baekhyun terdiam, dia menahan nafasnya,

"ka..kamu mau apa Yeol shi..?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia mendadak tergagap

"aku ingin membantumu, apa itu masalah?" tukas Chanyeol, nadanya masih ketus, namun dalam taraf wajar, namja itu berinisiatif sendiri

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, ada secercah harapan dari sikap Chanyeol, dia tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus berusaha

"kamu sikat disana, aku sikat disini" kata Chanyeol, dia kemudian menyikat lantai toilet dengan cara yang kaku, maklum saja, dia anak orang kaya dan tidak terbiasa dengan kegiatan bersih-membersihkan

Baekhyun tersenyum pelan, dia sering mencuri-curi pandang kearah Chanyeol, nafasnya masih memburu secara mendadak,

"ash.. aduuh" erang Chanyeol pelan, dia memperbaiki duduknya, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan selangkangannya

"kenapa Yeol shi?" Tanya Baekhyun otomatis

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Chanyeol, dia masih terus memperbaiki cara jongkoknya agar merasa nyaman

Baekhyun berpikir dan seketika sadar, sepertinya Chanyeol meringis karena penis namja itu lecet. Baekhyun memang sedikit keterlaluan memperlakukan kejantanan Chanyeol itu beberapa hari yang lalu, dia terbawa nafsu dan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan dan perasaan namja yang menjadi objek seksnya tersebut

Dan akhirnya, kedua namja yang berbeda tinggi badan itu membersihkan toilet bersama-sama, walau tanpa candaan dan tawa, namun paling tidak kebersamaan itu menandakan bahwa pintu maaf itu masih terbuka, walau masih sebatas celah saja

Baekhyun menyikat, sesekali melirik dan tersenyum singkat,

Namja itu jadi ingat dengan fanfiction yang pernah dibacanya, ada ungkapan seperti ini : 'selama kamu masih mencintai, harapan itu masih tetap ada'

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o….o…o…o…o…o

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menelusuri pinggiran jalan yang ramai. Selama hampir dua hari Kyungsoo tidak pulang kerumah milik Insung, dia sempat khawatir, namun dengan adanya Jongin bersamanya, rasa khawatir itu mereda

Mereka berdua saat ini berboncengan. Ya.. berboncengan, dengan menggunakan sepeda, sepeda milik Jongin

"Jongin ah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai sepeda ini kesekolah" kata Kyungsoo memecah kebisuan, posisinya saat ini ada diboncengan sepeda

Jongin tersenyum simpul

"aku tidak mungkin memakai sepeda ke sekolah, aku akan ditertawai, kamu tahu sendiri sekolah kita itu sekolah anak-anak orang kaya" jawab Jongin diplomatis, ibunyalah yang menginginkannya masuk kesekolah elit itu

"menurutku tidak, bersepeda itu sehat untuk badan" ujar Kyungsoo, dia meringis pelan

Jongin menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya, dia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo

"apa itumu masih sakit?" Tanya Jongin khawatir,

"sedikit" jawab Kyungsoo tidak enak, bagian bokongnya memang masih perih, ini kali pertamanya merasakan hal seperti itu, jadi dia harus terbiasa

"lebih baik kamu kugendong saja Kyungsoo ya" tawar Jongin, masih dengan wajah khawatir

"tidak, jangan.. aku masih bisa duduk" timpal Kyungsoo cepat, dia lekas menormalkan dirinya

Jongin mendesah pelan,

"baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah"

"kita membolos lagi Jongin ah" Kyungsoo risau

"tenang saja, sepertinya hari senin ini guru-guru rapat, itu kebiasaan para guru untuk menghabiskan anggaran" canda Jongin

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan

"apa ommamu pagi-pagi tadi berangkat kerja? aku tidak mendengarnya.."

"ya, omma pagi-pagi sudah berangkat kerja Kyungsoo ya, hari minggu kemarinpun sama" ungkap Jongin, dia kembali mengayuh sepedanya pelan

Hembusan angin menerpa mereka berdua

"aku ingin sekali-kali berbicara dengan ommamu" Kyungsoo berujar gundah

"pasti, kapan-kapan jika kamu datang lagi" sahut Jongin

"kamu beruntung Jongin ah, masih mempunyai omma dan appa, sengat berbeda denganku, aku sedari kecil tidak pernah mengenal siapa omma dan appaku" tutur Kyungsoo, dia mendesah

"sabar Kyungsoo ya, kita harus selalu mensyukuri segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri kita, itu yang terbaik untuk kita, seperti dirimu Kyungsoo ya, aku bersyukur mengenal namja sepertimu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"aku juga Jongin ah" timpal Kyungsoo singkat

"kalau boleh tahu, namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu siapa? sepupu saudara atau apa?" Tanya Jongin, dia mengalihkan topik

"dia sekarang ini menjadi saudaraku, saudara tidak sedarah"

"jadi kamu, Baekhyun shi dan Sehun shi sudah menjadi saudara?" Tanya Jogin memastikan, dia sudah mendengar bahwa Baekhyun dan Sehun diambil anak angkat oleh seorang 'pengusaha', dan sekarang tambahannya adalah Kyungsoo

"begitulah, mereka saudara yang baik" gumam Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum, kedua namja itu adalah saudara Kyungsoo, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mencemburui keduanya (?) kecuali kepada namja yang bernama Jungkook

"Kyungsoo ya, aku.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu.." tiba-tiba Jongin kembali berujar, namun kali ini nada bicaranya sangat berbeda

"mengatakan apa? katakanlah…"

"hm… sebenarnya…"

"?"

"sebenarnya… aku…" Jongin semakin memperlambat laju sepedanya

Namun kemudian…

"maaf Jongin ah, stop disini…" interupsi Kyungsoo, dia membuyarkan semua kalimat yang disusun oleh Jongin dibenaknya

"ah.." Jongin menghentikan kayuhan dan menekan rem sepedanya,

"ada apa?" Jongin bertanya, dia sedikit kecewa,

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin kamu menurunkanku disini, tolonglah" jelas Kyungsoo pelan, wajahnya sedikit gelisah

"baiklah" ujar Jongin setuju

Kyungsoo turun dari atas boncengan sepeda Jongin, TTM-nya dengan Jongin terhenti karena dia melihat mobil Insung yang melaju dengan cepat dan ada satu mobil lagi dibelakangnya

"kamu tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo ya?" Tanya Jongin, dia aneh melihat mata Kyungsoo yang memutar tidak jelas

"ah, tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Jongin ah, kamu langsung pulang saja" ucap Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin Jongin terlibat dan diseret oleh Insung

Jongin mendesah, namun namja itu mengangguk

"baiklah, jaga dirimu.. aku minta maaf jika telah menyakitimu" ungkap Jongin lagi, dia masih tidak enak telah 'membobol' Kyungsoo

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja" tegas Kyungsoo

Dan kemudian, Kyungsoo melayangkan kecupan singkatnya ke pipi Jongin, lalu tersenyum kepada namja itu

Jongin balas tersenyum dan memegang pipinya pelan, dia cukup bahagia

Dan akhirnya, Jongin berbalik dan mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang, dia melambaikan tangannya singkat kearah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membalasnya, dan kali ini dengan menggunakan tangan dan membentuk 'hati', hal tersebut membuat Jongin yang masih menoleh, menjadi berbunga-bunga

Untuk sementara, belum ada kejelasan mengenai hubungan kedua namja tersebut, belum ada kata cinta dan ikatan yang menyertai hubungan pertemanan mereka, namun jika menilik 'adegan panas yang masih kaku' yang sudah mereka lakukan, bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa memang ada 'sesuatu' yang tersimpan dan terpendam dihati masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Insung kembali muncul dan menampakkan diri dirumahnya setelah sehari menghilang. Dia tidak benar-benar hilang, orang kaya itu hanya menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah bersama bos besar partner kerjasama bisnisnya. Dan kali ini, dia mengajak bos besar alias tamu itu untuk kerumahnya

Insung mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk, tamu yang sudah kedua kalinya datang kerumahnya,

"hm.. sepertinya suasana dirumah ini sangat berbeda, sejak aku datang terakhir kalinya 6 bulan yang lalu" terang si tamu, dia mendudukkan dirinya tanpa disuruh

Insung tersenyum singkat, senyum yang dipaksakan

"mungkin karena sudah banyak perabot baru dirumah ini, jadi kelihatan berbeda. Kerjasama kita memang banyak mendatangkan keuntungan Mr.X" kata Insung, dia sok manis, sebetulnya dia masih aneh dengan panggilan Mr.X, nama panggilan itu seperti lelucon konyol di kartun anak-anak, mirip dengan pahlawan bertopeng dan kura-kura ninja

"mungkin saja, tuan Zo. Aku turut senang dengan peningkatan taraf hidupmu" timpal Mr. X, bos besar yang sukses dalam bisnis lendirnya di Jepang

Wajah Mr.X sama sekali tidak ada Jepang-Jepangnya, dia adalah warga Korea asli, dan kebetulan mengembangkan bisnis di Jepang, dia punya 2 kewarganegaraan sekarang

Dua orang pelayan membawakan minuman dan camilan, mereka meletakannya diatas meja dan lekas berlalu. Kali ini Mr.X tidak datang sendiri, dia dikawal oleh 2 pengawal bermuka datar

"jadi anak itu belum pulang juga?" Tanya Mr.X kemudian, dia mengulangi lagi percakapan di hotel kemarin dengan Insung

"ya, anak itu belum pulang, aku mohon maaf" ucap Insung, dia menundukkan kepalanya singkat, sekali

"apa kamu yakin anak itu tidak kembali ke panti asuhan?"

"tidak, aku sudah menyuruh orang mengeceknya, dia sepertinya tidak pulang kesana" jelas Insung

"kemarin dua anak buahku kena pukul, aku rasa mereka salah orang" kata Mr.X lagi, dia menyeruput minuman dihadapannya

"sepertinya begitu"

Mr.X merogoh ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana, dia mengecek E-mail yang masuk dan membalasnya cepat

"aku harap kamu bisa menangani dan menjaga anak itu, tuan Zo. aku tidak akan memafkan jika anak itu betul-betul kabur dan tidak kembali. gunakan panti asuhan itu sebagai ancaman, kalau perlu suruh orang membakar sebagian ruangan di panti asuhan itu, atau culik salah satu anak kecil disana, buat kepanikan, agar anak itu sadar bahwa tidak ada kata main-main" Mr.X memberikan saran,

"aku sudah mengatakannya, aku juga sudah mengancamnya, ada seorang anak juga, yang sangat dekat dengannya, aku menggunakan anak itu sebagai ancaman dan tumbal jika Kyungsoo menolak" ungkap Insung, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berlainan dengan Mr.X

"hm.. Kyungsoo… Do Kyungsoo…" gumam Mr.X, dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum licik

Insung menegakkan duduknya dan memulai pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin ditanyakannya,

"sebenarnya apa istimewanya Kyungsoo untuk bisnis ini? aku rasa banyak pemuda lain yang lebih pantas dan cocok" Tanya Insung, dia mengatakan itu dengan sangat hati-hati

Mr.X tersenyum singkat dan mulai memberikan jawabannya

"dia istimewa, sangat istimewa tuan Zo…"

Insung masih menunggu jawaban lengkap

"baiklah, aku akan mengatakan alasannya…"

"…"

"aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan omma anak itu, perjanjian pribadi, ya.. sudah sangat lama, beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku masih muda saat itu. omma anak itu bekerja padaku, dan perempuan itu berjanji tidak akan hamil dan punya anak, karena akan mengganggu pekerjaannya…" Mr.X menghentikan kalimatnya

"… dan ternyata perempuan itu hamil, dan melahirkan seorang putra" lanjut Mr.X

"putra yang lahir itu adalah Kyungsoo?" tanya Insung cepat, dia antusias

"ya, tepat sekali, perempuan itu melahirkan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dia melahirkan anak itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, berharap aku sebagai atasannya tidak tahu. Namun akhirnya, malang untuknya, dengan terpaksa perempuan itu membuang anaknya di panti asuhan, dengan campur tanganku tentu saja"

Insung tidak berkomentar, dia mencoba mencerna dan mendengar penuturan si Mr.X dengan seksama

"beberapa saat kemudian, perempuan itu akhirnya kembali kedunia lamanya dan meninggalkan anaknya dipanti asuhan. Aku jelas tidak begitu saja terima dan diam, perempuan itu melanggar perjanjian dan vakum selama lebih 9 bulan selama mengandung anaknya, itu membuatku merugi dan pendapatanku menurun drastis" lanjut Mr.X, dia terkekeh bodoh

Insung mencoba menghentikan penuturan Mr.X, dan kembali bertanya,

"sebenarnya apa pekerjaan omma Kyungsoo itu?" Tanya Insung tidak sabar

Mr.X tertawa, kali ini tawanya menggelegar, cetar badai dan lebay

"pekerjaan perempuan itu adalah menjadi Pelacur, Pelacur yang menjadi primadona dimasanya" jawab Mr.X memperjelas siapa sebenarnya ibu kandung Kyungsoo

"jadi?"

"ya, omma Kyungsoo itu pelacur, pelacur jalang. Dan anaknya sudah pasti adalah anak haram" tukas Mr.X sambil terus tertawa, dia tidak ingin berhenti tertawa, tawa mengejek dan puas

"…"

"Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang anak haram"

Dan tanpa ada yang melihat dan menyadari, sedari tadi seorang namja, berdiri disamping pintu utama, namja itu mematung dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergetar hebat, dia mendengar semua kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan oleh si Mr.X itu

Namja itu adalah Kyungsoo, dia mendengar dengan jelas, mendengar informasi mengenai dirinya, catatan hitam masa lalu ibunya

'benarkah? Benarkah kalau ommaku seorang pelacur…?' batin Kyungsoo, dia mendadak lemas lagi

Apakah sudah takdirnya? Mengikuti jejak ibunya, dan menjadi seorang pelacur

Pelacur namja, Bitch Boy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

#...#...#...#...#...#...#...#...#...#...#

Chapter 7 selesai, chapter ini adalah yang terpanjang, yaitu **7000 karakter** lebih, mudah-mudahan pembaca tidak bosan dan pusing dengan Chapter ini, update cepat khusus untuk pembaca yang selalu **Review** FF ini, maaf jika NC Kaisoo disini kurang Hot dan kaku, ya.. itulah mereka

Dikesempatan ini, aku sebagai author baru, yang baru membuat 4 FF berchapter dan 1 oneshoot, ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada pembaca yang tidak suka dengan segala penistaan, kata-kata kotor dan pembunuhan karakter bias-nya di FF 'Bitch Boy' ini (FF ini adalah FF rated M dan No children), mungkin aku kurang sensitive sebagai author baru, ada Review yang masuk, dan itu sangat-sangat panjang dan menyudutkan, Review itu tidak ingin melihat dan membaca lagi penistaan BaekYeon, terutama Taeyeon yang dinistakan di FF ini, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, tidak ada niat menistakan bias manapun, aku hanya berkreasi dan mencari cast yang sesuai kehidupan nyata, namun **sifat dan karakternya jelas beda** dan disesuaikan dengan jalan cerita. Review itu jelas membuatku down juga, walau baru sekali ini, namun aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf jika ada yang masih tidak berkenan dengan FF kasar ini

Inilah **Chapter 7**, kali ini aku tidak bisa janji lagi akan update kilat seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa aku kehilangan sedikit semangat. Tapi yang pasti FF ini tidak akan berhenti ditengah jalan, aku akan menyelesaikannya seperti 4 FF berchapter terdahulu. terima kasih semuanya, yang telah memberikan semangat selama ini, **you all the best reader**…

Bagi yang masih berkenan, **Reviewnya** masih diharapkan…** gomawo**

**Thanks to Review :**

** , Baekhyunniewife, KaisooLovers, ShinJiWoo920202, Meosshi, MIKORIN, SR, Guest, BabyBuby, dims, kyungsoodo, Seoglyu Yeowang, oasana, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, kaihunhan, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, yunjae q, LasmaniaStevani, taeyon, leeraexolnur, raul. seungsoo12, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, Re-Panda68, Bulet, 13613, mrblackJ, VijnaPutri, sycarp, Metacho137, .5011, humaira9394, cahayaanjanie, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, t.a, Kainaru Aikorin, zhea. Zhiioott, Desta Soo, BlackXX, Jung Eunhee, Kaisooya, thelostisland35, SognatoreL, doctorbaek, t.a, asdfghjkkristao, gin, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_dio


	8. Chapter 8

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : This is BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Kyungsoo merosot didekat pintu, dia menutup mulutnya dan terisak dalam diam. Perasaan namja itu campur aduk, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa masa lalu ibunya dan dirinya sekelam itu. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai begitu saja perkataan busuk si Mr.X, namun dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia merasakan bahwa semua penuturan orang asing itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, kenyataan yang pahit

Kyungsoo berjongkok, belum ada sama sekali satupun penghuni rumah yang melihat kedatangannya. dua Penjaga keamanan digerbang depan tertidur lelap, dan para pelayan lainnya belum ada yang melintas didepan pintu utama

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mendengarkan lagi percakapan dan penuturan lanjutan antara Insung dan Mr. X, dia berusaha berdiri dan berjalan terpincang-pincang untuk menuju gerbang, keluar kembali dari rumah itu. Salah seorang pelayan melintas dididepan Kyungsoo, pelayan itu hanya membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu dengan cepat berlalu masuk kedalam rumah lewat pintu belakang,

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat sambil menahan sakit bagian bawahnya, dia tidak memperdulikan 2 penjaga yang sepertinya sudah mulai terjaga dari tidurnya, namja itu terus berlari hingga sampai ke depan rumah salah satu tetangga dikawasan rumah Insung

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati Kyungsoo, wanita itu sepertinya habis menyiram tanaman

"kalau tidak salah, kamu adalah anak angkat Tuan Zo?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu ramah kepada Kyungsoo,

"tuan Zo?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, dia berusaha menormalkan dirinya dan terlihat biasa

"tuan Zo, salah seorang terkaya di kawasan ini, dia sangat baik" jelas si wanita parah baya itu lagi

Kyungsoo ber-Oh pelan, dia paham sekarang, yang dimaksud wanita tua itu adalah Insung

"ya, aku anak angkatnya ajuhma" kata Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum hambar

"kamu sangat beruntung, tuan Zo memang sangat baik dan dermawan. Dia banyak membantu warga miskin dan menolong orang dibawahnya" sahut wanita paruh baya itu, memuji Insung

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia ingin sekali memotong kalimat wanita tua itu, namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak ada gunanya

"aku masih ingat, tuan Zo mengangkat beberapa anak angkat, dan menyekolahkan anak itu" lanjut si wanita tua lagi

Kyungsoo masih dalam diam, rupanya masyarakat sekitar memberikan penilaian positif terhadap Insung dan menganggapnya orang yang baik, Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Insung menebarkan kebaikan bagi orang-orang disekitar rumahnya, agar bisnis haramnya tidak tercium

"aku sangat menyesalkan istri tuan Zo yang begitu cepat pergi, padahal mereka adalah pasangan yang ideal"

"istri?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan membulatkan matanya

Wanita tua itu memandang heran, namun langsung tersenyum

"oh, aku rasa tuan Zo tidak menceritakan kepadamu agar dia tidak teringat lagi. Ya, tuan Zo mempunyai istri, istri yang cantik. Namun sayang, istrinya itu meninggal dengan sangat cepat, dan menurut berita yang aku dengar, isterinya itu meninggal sebelum melahirkan, sangat disayangkan" hela si wanita tua, pandangannya sendu

Kyungsoo tidak berekspresi, dia tidak tahu harus menimpali apa, pikirannya ruwet

"baiklah anak muda, aku masuk dulu. Kapan-kapan mampirlah kerumahku" tutup si wanita paruh baya itu,

"iya, ajuhma. Terima kasih" Kyungsoo membungkuk singkat

Si wanita tua tetangga Insung itu masuk kembali kedalam area rumahnya

Kyungsoo menghela nafas

.

.

.

.

Insung dan Mr. X masih saling mengobrol, dan kali ini tanpa Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari jauh,

"apa anak itu benar-benar akan pulang?" Tanya Mr X pelan, dia memandang jam tangannya sambil berdecak gusar

"sepertinya, tunggu sebentar lagi" jawab Insung, dia juga agak gelisah dan cemas

"kamu sudah membuang waktuku Tuan Zo" Mr. X berujar sinis, dia menatap bergantian antara Insung dan dua orang pengawalnya

"ma..maaf. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa anak itu jam begini belum juga pulang" Insung bergumam, padahal Kyungsoo selama dua hari belum pulang, perkataan 'jam begini' sepertinya kurang tepat

Mr. X berdiri, dia mengarahkan dirinya ke jendela didekatnya, memandang keluar, Insung mengikuti dan lekas berdiri juga

"maaf… kalau boleh tahu, omma Kyungsoo apa masih hidup hingga kini?" Tanya Insung tiba-tiba, sangat hati-hati, namun spontan

Mr. X berbalik dan memandang Insung intens, tuan besar itu mencoba menyelami dan membaca pikiran partner bisnisnya tersebut

"itu pertanyaan yang sensitif tuan Zo" kata Mr. X kemudian, matanya masih menusuk

"aku hanya ingin tahu saja" ucap Insung cepat-cepat

Mr. X berjalan pelan, mengitari sofa dan tersenyum licik

"baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tuan Zo, omma anak itu sudah mati, is dead. Perempuan jalang itu meninggal sejak beberapa bulan setelah melahirkan anaknya" jelas Mr. X pelan, dia terkekeh

Insung terdiam, dan menunggu jawaban lanjutan

"kematian perempuan jalang itu masih misteri tuan Zo, namun pihak kepolisian sudah menangkap pelakunya. pembunuh itu saat ini menjalani hukuman dipenjara, mungkin sudah hampir 20 puluh tahun. Pihak kepolisian menengarai pembunuhan itu adalah pembunuhan berencana dan seharusnya dihukum mati. Namun menurutku, kepolisian belum mengetahui banyak hal mengenai penyebab dan motif dibunuhnya perempuan itu. Banyak yang belum terungkap dan masih misteri hingga kini" jelas Mr. X panjang lebar, dia menjeda kalimatnya dengan terkekeh pelan

Insung menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan

"jadi apa hubungannya antara omma Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiri, aku masih belum paham" kata Insung, dia mencoba tidak masuk dalam percakapan lanjutan mengenai pembunuhan ibu Kyungsoo

"pertanyaan yang bodoh tuan Zo, tapi tenang saja, aku dengan senang hati menjelaskannya" kekeh Mr. X meremehkan, Insung mendengus pelan

"aku menginginkan anak itu menggantikan posisi ommanya, walau aku harus menunggu bertahun-tahun hingga anak itu dewasa dan siap untuk terjun dibisnis ini. sebenarnya aku berharap anak itu terlahir sebagai perempuan, dan cantik seperti ommanya, namun sayang sekali, anak itu terlahir sebagai laki-laki, tapi aku tidak kecewa. Saat ini sudah ada trend baru, dan anak lelaki juga bisa menjadi pemain utama dalam bisnis seks, dan terbukti, semua video yang menampilkan remaja Korea laris manis di Jepang" Mr. X menjelaskan dengan antusias, dia mengakhiri penuturannya dengan tertawa badai

Insung mengangguk pelan, dia paham sekarang. Rupanya Kyungsoo hanyalah korban dari obsesi masa lalu Mr. X yang menginginkan Kyungsoo menggantikan pekerjaan ommanya, sebagai pelacur, pelacur namja

"dan aku berharap anak itu bisa mendatangkan keuntungan besar buatku. Ommanya belum menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai primadona pelacur, sejak perempuan itu mengandung anak itu, aku merugi besar, pendapatanku menurun. Dan aku anggap itu sebagai utang dan anak tersebut yang akan membayarkannya, ya… Do Kyungsoo yang harus membayar utang ommanya itu" lanjut Mr. X lagi

"tapi, aku rasa itu tidak adil bagi Kyungsoo…" Insung menginterupsi cepat, entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja

"oh, jangan bilang kamu bersimpati dengan anak itu, jangan sekali-sekali Tuan Zo, anak pelacur seperti dia tidak wajib dikasihani dan diberikan simpati"

"aku tidak bersimpati, hanya saja… eh, aku berpikir anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa"

"ya, anak itu memang tidak tahu apa-apa tuan Zo, tapi aku tidak peduli. Masanya sudah tiba, aku sudah menunggu anak itu dewasa dipanti asuhan, dan sekarang sudah setengah jalan"

"…"

"aku berharap kamu tetap bekerjasama denganku, berkat jasamu anak itu bisa masuk dalam perangkapku. Dan imbalannya jelas sangat menggiurkan"

"aku tetap akan membantu Mr. X, kita sudah membuat kesepakatan sebelumnya, aku tidak mungkin melanggarnya" Insung berujar, dia tersenyum hambar

"bagus… bagus, seharusnya memang seperti itu"

Mr. X kembali memandang jam tangannya,

"baiklah, sepertinya aku akan pulang, jadwal pesawatku sebentar lagi. Aku sepertinya hanya membuang-buang waktu disini. Aku kecewa tidak bertemu dengan anak itu, tapi tidak apa-apa, masa lain masih ada. Dan aku tetap menagih rekaman video seks anak itu, terserah dengan genre apa, kirim secepatnya kepadaku. Aku akan menilainya, aku harap video itu memenuhi standar JAV, dan kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan" jelas Mr. X

Insung mengangguk mengerti

"baiklah, aku akan mengusahkannya"

"jaga anak itu, jangan sampai lengah dan memperdayaimu. Kamu tetap harus menekannya untuk menuruti semua perintahmu, ingat itu" tukas Mr. X tegas, dia memberikan kode kepada kedua pengawalnya untuk keluar

Ingsung mengangguk pelan, lagi

"dan aku tidak akan bisa tenang, jika anak itu belum secara 'resmi' bergabung kedalam bisnis ini. bergabungnya anak itu adalah kepuasan tersendiri bagiku" tutup Mr. X

Insung lagi-lagi mengangguk dan setelah itu membungkuk ala Jepang. beberapa saat kemudian Mr. X dan kedua pengawalnya menaiki mobil mewah milik anak perusaahannya di Korea, tuan besar itu menghilang dan membelah jalan, pulang

Insung mendesah pelan, tugasnya belum selesai, tuan rumah itu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang telah dia hafal

"kalian harus bekerja lebih keras, awasi panti asuhan itu dan jika Kyungsoo muncul disana, lekas bawa dia kemari" perintah Insung, lewat telefon

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan kelasnya dengan ceria, dia sama sekali mengabaikan baju dan celana seragamnya yang sedikit basah karena habis membersihkan toilet. Kegiatan membersihkan paling menyenangkan untuknya, karena dia membersihkan bersama namja yang bernama Chanyeol, walaupun dalam diam dan percakapan berarti

Jin, teman Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan suka cita dan pandangan heran

"bajumu kenapa?" Tanya Jin, dia memegang buku tugas milik Baekhyun

"kena air" jawab Baekhyun pendek, dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jin

"kamu meninggalkan tugasmu hanya untuk berbasah-basahan ria seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, dia mulai mengambil bukunya ditangan Jin, berencana untuk melanjutkan contekan tugasnya

"aku sudah menuliskannya, baru saja" tukas Jin, dia sedikit cemberut karena pertanyaannya tadi tidak ditanggapi

"yah, tulisannya jadi beda, bagaimana jika saem Victoria curiga dan menghukumku?" protes Baekhyun, dia mengecek bukunya, dan memang benar, tugasnya sudah selesai, dengan tulisan tangan yang berbeda

"yang penting tugas kamu itu selesai" sahut Jin, dia kesal karena niat baiknya tidak dianggap

"bukan begitu, saem Victoria itu sangat teliti, aku tidak ingin dihukum berdiri selama sejam lebih di samping pintu" Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan masalah nilai, dia hanya menakutkan jika dia dihukum lagi

"berdiri saja, kan tidak apa-apa" Jin masih 'ngeyel'

"penisku sakit jika lama berdiri" terang Baekhyun vulgar, namja itu memang sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat seperti itu

Jin memutar bola matanya malas, dia jadi ingat sesuatu

"ma..maaf, tadi aku membaca tulisan di bagian akhir bukumu, tidak sengaja" kata Jin kemudian, dia menampilkan huruf V dengan kedua jarinya

Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah, dia dengan cepat membuka bagian halaman akhir bukunya

"tidak sengaja…" ucap Jin cepat-cepat, dia memang tidak sengaja

Tampak dengan jelas tulisan tangan Baekhyun, dibagian atas halaman buku itu 'maafkan aku Chanyeol' dan dibagian bawah halaman itu tertulis lagi 'aku tidak akan melakukan seks lagi, sebelum mendapatkan maaf dari Chanyeol'

Baekhyun mengusap dahinya kasar, dia memandang bergantian antara tulisannya dan teman disampingnya

"maaf, apa maksud tulisan itu Baek ah?" Tanya Jin, dia memberanikan dirinya, penasaran

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan

"aku membuat kesalahan kepada namja yang bernama Chanyeol, dan aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya" jelas Baekhyun pelan, nyaris berbisik

"kesalahan? Salah apa?"

"…"

"apa sedemikian fatalnya?"

"mungkin seperti itu, sangat fatal. Sefatal saat aku 'menembaknya' di depan teman-temannya" jelas Baekhyun, mengingat peristiwa yang sudah beberapa bulan berlalu

Jin terdiam, dia juga sempat mendengar peristiwa 'penembakan' Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol disekolah yang lama, atas sarannya juga

"apa kamu masih mencintainya?" Tanya Jin berani

Baekhyun menunduk, tidak menjawab

"kamu pernah bilang tidak akan mengejarnya lagi, karena sia-sia saja"

"kamu benar, aku memang pernah mengatakan demikian, tapi… tapi perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi, meskipun dia selalu membullyku, aku tetap mencintainya" jelas Baekhyun

"aku pernah mendengar gossip bahwa kamu berpacaran diam-diam dengan yeoja senior bernama Taeyeon, dan aku sempat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol shi yang terkesan tidak suka dengan gossip itu"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, apa benar Chanyeol tidak suka dengan gossip pacarannya?

"jangan terlalu mendengar gossip, aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa, aku namja yang bebas" jelas Baekhyun, dia mencoba realistis dengan sikap Chanyeol selama ini, sikap yang tidak pernah baik terhadapnya

"jadi tentang tulisan tidak akan melakukan seks lagi? Itu?" Jin masih tidak puas, dan mengulik lebih jauh lagi

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah, teman disampingnya seperti detektif cinta amatiran yang mencoba memecahkan kasus perselingkuhan

"itu hanya tulisan, tulisan iseng, jangan ditanggapi serius" jawab Baekhyun, dia berbohong. Namja itu memang berjanji tidak akan melakukan seks, sebelum permintaan maafnya diterima oleh Chanyeol

"tapi, aku…" kalimat Jin terputus, karena guru untuk mata pelajaran mereka sudah masuk kedalam ruangan

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dia larut dalam pikirannya lagi

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chanyeol berjalan pelan, jalannya terkesan lunglai. Sesekali dia meringis dan memperbaiki posisi isi selangkangannya, kejantanan namja itu memang sedang lecet akibat insiden kocokan Baekhyun yang membabi buta. dia mengobatinya sendiri dan tidak menggunakan jasa dokter pribadi keluarganya, ya.. Chanyeol memang tipe namja dengan rasa malu tingkat tinggi

Chanyeol berjalan menuju arah kelas Jongin, dia beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu dengan namja yang sering dipanggilnya 'hitam kurus' itu

"hei kalian… apa kamu melihat namja yang bernama Kim Jong In?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada dua orang namja kelas tahun pertama didepan ruangan kelas Jongin

"oh, Jongin.. namja yang orangtuanya pembunuh itu? Sepertinya tidak masuk, iyakan?" jawab salah satu namja, dia mencoba memperjelas keteman disampingnya

"iya, namja itu tidak masuk, mungkin pura-pura sakit atau apa" timpal namja yang lain, terkesan malas

Chanyeol mendadak geram

"kalian tidak pantas mengatai orang seenaknya, appanya belum tentu membunuh" gusar Chanyeol, junior-junior dihadapannya sangat kurang ajar menurutnya

"terserah, maaf sunbae, kami masuk dulu" tutup namja itu bersamaan, lalu lekas masuk kedalam kelas, suasana kelas mereka riuh, karena masih dalam transisi perpindahan mata pelajaran

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, dia tidak terima jika teman akrabnya dihina seperti itu, dia memang berlainan dan beda tingkatan dengan Jongin, dan keduanya menjadi akrab karena hobi yang sama, yaitu basket. Chanyeol pernah mendengar sendiri curhatan Jongin mengenai kehidupan keluarga namja itu, dan dia merasa bahwa ayah Jongin hanya difitnah

Chanyeol berbalik dan berencana kembali ke dalam ruang kelasnya, namun seorang namja menghentikan langkahnya itu

"Chanyeol shi, sunbae dipanggil diruang BP" kata namja itu, memberikan informasi kepada Chanyeol

"sekarang?" Chanyeol memastikan waktunya

"ya, sekarang"

"baiklah, terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang BP yang terpisah dari bangunan lain, ruangan itu memang cocok bagi siswa dan siswa yang sering bermasalah

"silahkan masuk…" kata guru BP, berperawakan bulat dan tambun

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya bungkukan singkat yang dilakukannya, namja itu seketika terdiam dan tertegun, ada namja lain bersama si guru BP. Namja itu adalah Baekhyun

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi, dia duduk agak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun

"baiklah, kalian pasti sudah tahu maksudku memanggil kalian. Sesuai peraturan yang berlaku disekolah swasta ini, semua tindak asusila dan pelanggaran harus diproses sesuai aturan yang sudah ditetapkan" sahut sang guru BP memulai pembicaraan dan tugasnya

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, dia melirik singkat kearah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memandang kearahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah

"untukmu Byun Baekhyun, aku akan memberikan surat pemanggilan untuk orangtua atau walimu sekaligus surat pernyataan. Dan untuk Park Chanyeol, kamu hanya perlu menandatangani surat pernyatan saja" jelas si Guru BP, dia menyodorkan amplop yang berisi surat pemanggilan bagi wali Baekhyun, dan dua lembar surat pernyataan

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menerima benda yang diberikan itu, masih dalam diam

Kemudian, pintu diketuk dari luar, dan tidak lama, muncul salah seorang yeoja, yeoja siswi disekolah itu

"maaf saem, ada siswi yang berkelahi, dikelas tahun pertama…" ucap si yeoja, memberikan informasi sambil terengah-engah, sepertinya yeoja itu habis berlari

"baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan segera kesana…" tukas guru BP tersebut, sedikit kesal karena diganggu, dia beranjak dari mejanya

"kalian berdua tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kembali" tutup sang guru BP kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Guru BP itu keluar ruangan bersama si yeoja, dan menutup rapat ruangan tersebut

Hening

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kesunyian, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pecakapan.

Baekhyun berusaha menyapa Chanyeol, tapi entah mengapa, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak memandang Baekhyun, namja itu hanya terus saja mengarahkan padangannya kearah luar jendela

"Chan… Chanyeol shi.." Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan susaranya kembali, namun sapaannya itu diinterupsi oleh suara dering ponsel Chanyeol yang meraung

"halo, ada apa omma" angkat Chanyeol, suaranya sangat pelan

"halo sayang… bagaimana? Apa kamu jadi berangkat dan pindah sekolah keluar negeri sayang?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol diseberang telefon

Chanyeol terdiam, dia beranjak, sesekali dia melirik kearah Baekhyun dan berharap percakapannya tidak didengar oleh namja bereyeliner itu

"maaf omma, aku masih memikirkannya" jawab Chanyeol

"omma butuh kepastian sayang, supaya kepindahan disekolah barumu akan bisa diurus dengan baik"

"tapi omma…" Chanyeol melirik lagi kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun pura-pura menunduk, padahal namja itu berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar percakapan antara nyonya Park dan anaknya itu

"omma akan menunggu jawabannmu sayang"

"iya omma, aku akan memberikan jawaban secepatnya" tutup Chanyeol cepat, dia melupakan mengucapkan salam sayang untuk ibunya itu. Chanyeol memasukkan dengan cepat ponsel kesakunya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali

Hening lagi

Baekhyun beranjak, dan memeriksa pintu ruangan yang menurutnya dikunci oleh si guru BP, dan ternyata benar, ruangan itu memang dikunci dari luar, Baekhyun kembali duduk

"Chanyeol shi… apa kamu mau keluar negeri?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, dia memberanikan dirinya bertanya

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya desahan pelan yang terdengar

"apa itu benar?" ulang Baekhyun

"bukan urusanmu" ketus Chanyeol, namun nada suaranya tidak tinggi

"kenapa harus pindah sekolah lagi, para siswa disini pasti akan kehilanganmu Yeol shi" lanjut Baekhyun, dia mendadak sedih

"aku tidak ingin pindah…" sela Chanyeol, dia lalu membekap mulutnya cepat, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Keinginannya untuk pindah keluar negeri sudah sejak lama dibicarakan kepada ibunya, namun akhir-akhir ini keinginan itu terkikis oleh sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu entah apa, dia belum mengerti

Baekhyun tersenyum, ternyata namja yang bersamanya diruangan itu belum sepenuhnya menginginkan pindah sekolah. Baekhyun memang mendengar dengan jelas percakapan antara Chanyeol dan ibunya, dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi sedih

Chanyeol memperbaiki duduknya, dan meringis pelan, ringisan yang sama saat membersihkan toilet bersama Baekhyun

"kamu kenapa? Itumu masih sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia mencoba sopan dengan tidak mengucakan kata 'penis'

"ya, itu semua karena kamu…" tanpa terduga Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, tanpa harus menunggu jeda lagi

Baekhyun memasang mimik wajah sedih, dia lekas beranjak dan duduk disamping Chanyeol

"ma..maafkan aku Yeol shi" kata Baekhyun tulus, dia saat ini duduk disamping Chanyeol, Baekhyun berharap mendapatkan kalimat 'aku memaafkanmu' dari Chanyeol, agar hatinya lega

Chanyeol terdiam, dia tidak menanggapi kalimat maaf Baekhyun itu

"aku betul betul menyesal Yeol shi…" ungkap Baekhyun, dia otomatis memegang tangan Chanyeol yang ada didekatnya, dan tanpa terduga, Chanyeol tidak menepis pegangan tangan Baekhyun, dia membiarkannya

Rupanya ada sinyal tertentu yang masih sulit dideteksi

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat, dadanya bergemuruh. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Chanyeol akan seperti ini. dia terus memegang dan sesekali meremas tangan Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak bisa menepis naluri agresif dan bitchy yang selalu ditampilkannya selama ini. ya… 6 bulan bergelut dengan bisnis lendir milik Insung, dengan banyak namja dan yeoja yang telah melakukan seks dengannya, membuat Baekhyun lihai dan mahir serta perpengalaman

"apa fotoku bersama Taeyeon noona masih ada?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, tangannya masih memegang tangan Chanyeol, dia mencoba cara lain untuk meminta maaf, dengan membahas foto yang pernah diambil secara diam-diam oleh Chanyeol

"aku sudah menghapusnya" jawab Chanyeol singkat, sangat kentara dari nada suaranya, ada getaran dan rasa gugup, entah karena tangannya diremas, atau apa

"kenapa dihapus?"

"aku tidak suka menyimpan foto seks seperti itu di ponselku" jawab Chanyeol cepat, namun ada alasan tertentu dia menghapus delapan foto tersebut

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu ruangan, dan belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan sipemilik ruangan alias guru BP, Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol

"apa aku bisa memeriksa penismu yang sakit itu?"

Jderr…. Baekhyun mulai berani, dan menggunakan kata 'penis' dalam kalimatnya

Wajah Chanyeol sontak memerah, dia kembali gugup dan kikuk, sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak dan memaki Baekhyun, namun entah mengapa suaranya tenggelam dan malah terganti dengan reaksi tubuh yang bergetar

"bolehkan? Aku akan mengobatinya, itu salahku" lanjut Baekhyun lagi, dan tanpa komando, dia mulai beranjak dan berlutut didepan Chanyeol, posisi Chanyeol masih duduk dikursi

Baekhyun tersenyum, seperti dugaannya namja didepannya itu tidak menolak atau memakinya

Baekhyun memegang selangkangan Chanyeol, yang masih ditutupi celana seragam sekolah. Chanyeol tidak bereaksi, seakan-akan namja itu disihir menjadi patung

Baekhyun melirik reaksi Chanyeol, dan lampu hijau sudah terlihat, namja itu mulai memposisikan jarinya ke zipper celana milik Chanyeol dan menarik zipper itu perlahan, dengan efek slow motion

Chanyeol masih diam, dengan arah pandangan ke kanan, tidak memandang Baekhyun yang tepat berlutut didepan selangkangannya

Zipper Chanyeol sudah terbuka, dan memperlihatkan celana dalam putihnya yang tanpa boxer. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, jantungnya kembali memburu, sepertinya untuk kedua kalinya dia akan melakukan 'aksi' dan kali ini tanpa adegan ikat mengikat atau pemaksaan, dan yang pasti tanpa direkam

Chanyeol menutup matanya, dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi nihil, reaksi tubuhnya mengatakan lain, sepertinya selangkangannya memang butuh di service lagi

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya keselangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka, hanya celana dalam saja menjadi penghalang

Chanyeol masih menutup matanya

Baekhyun meraba dan menekan-nekan penis Chanyeol tersebut, ada ringisan pelan dari si empunya penis. Dan… sedetik… dua detik…

Baekhyun perlahan memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan penis namja itu. Dan sekarang penis Chanyeol terpampang nyata, masih lemas

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya,

"oh, yang lecet ada dibagian pangkalnya…" kata Baekhyun, nyaris tidak kentara, dia memperhatikan luka kecil, sangat kecil, mirip goresan kuku dan menyebabkan tanda merah, dan luka kecil itu yang membuat Chanyeol sering meringis tertahan

"luka seperti ini akan sembuh sendiri" lanjut Baekhyun, dia mengelus penis Chanyeol itu dan menikmati keindahan kejantanan itu, dalam ruangan BP, tanpa takut ketahuan

Chanyeol mendesah tertahan, reaksi kelakiannya muncul, karena merasakan nikmat diarea penisnya, sentuhan-sentuhan jari lentik Baekhyun memberikan sensasi yang 'woow'

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, penis milik Chanyeol mendadak membesar, padahal Baekhyun hanya memegang dan mengelusnya, tanpa mengocok

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, senyuman untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sangat senang, sepertinya tubuh Chanyeol, terutama penis namja itu ingin dimanjakan lagi

Baekhyun tanpa komando, mengocok pelan penis itu, dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati, agar luka kecil dipangkal penis itu tidak tergesek

"ah… ash…" desah Chanyeol tertahan, dia masih menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh jari Baekhyun

Kocokan demi kocokan dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun, dengan ritme sama dan tempo sama, tidak lambat dan tidak terlalu cepat,

10 menit berlalu, masih dengan adegan kocokan sepihak

Baekhyun ingin melakukan lebih, dia mengarahkan mulutnya ke penis namja itu dan melahap penis jumbo tersebut, dia mengoral penis Chanyeol lembut, tidak ganas seperti dulu

"ahh…ah…ash…ahh.." lenguhan dan desahan Chanyeol semakin menjadi, deru nafas namja itu tidak beraturan

Penis milik Chanyeol tenggelam dalam mulut Baekhyun, Baekhyun menjilat dan menyedot pelan penis itu, tanpa jeda dan tergesa-gesa

15 menit kemudian, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan, dan akan menyemburkan larva hangat penisnya

"ahh…ah….ah…" desah dan erang Chanyeol panjang

Dan… croot..croot… sperma Chanyeol tumpah dan meluber didalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan teknis khusus mencoba menelan semua sperma itu, dia tidak ingin sperma itu terbuang sia-sia dan membasahi celana milik Chanyeol

"ahh.." Chanyeol mengelap keringat didahinya, dia membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang melumat habis dan menelan semua spermanya, ya… semuanya, tanpa sisa

Hening

Baekhyun mengelap sisa sperma disudut bibirnya, dan kemudian merapikan penis milik Chanyeol, memasukkan benda indah itu kembali kedalam sarangnya dan menutup zippernya

Chanyeol kembali rapi dan terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa

Baekhyun berdiri menuju disepenser diruangan BP tersebut, mengambil air dan meneguknya pelan, mendorong sisa sperma didalam mulutnya dan kemudian kembali kesamping Chanyeol, duduk

"ma..af, aku tadi kelepasan.." kata Baekhyun, dia gugup. Selalu seperti ini, padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin minta maaf dan memeriksa penis Chanyeol, namun malah berakhir sperma namja itu yang ditelannya

"tidak mengapa.." jawab Chanyeol cepat, namja itu menunduk, sepertinya dia malu, untuk kedua kalinya diservice oleh Baekhyun, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, dia lemas setelah spermanya keluar tadi

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah

"jadi, maukah kamu memaafkanku Yeol shi?" Tanya Baekhyun, kembali mengulang permintaan maafnya yang sudah kesekian kalinya

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun

"ak.. aku…" kalimat Chanyeol terhenti, karena mendadak pintu ruangan BP itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok guru BP tambun, melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan

"maaf, kalian menunggu lama" ujar si guru BP, dia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, pria paruh baya itu mengendus sesuatu, sesuatu beraroma lain

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak gelisah dan kikuk, mereka tidak ingin si guru BP mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua baru saja melakukan adegan oral didalam ruangan itu. Namun sepertinya mereka aman, karena si guru kembali sibuk dan memeriksa berkasnya

Ponsel milik Baekhyun bergetar, menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. Namja itu perlahan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk itu

'oppa, aku menunggu oppa dirumahku malam ini. Aku sudah membayar oppa dimuka, jadi aku harap oppa datang'

Baekhyun membaca pesan singkat itu berulang-ulang, dibagian bawah tertera nama Irene. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, dia sudah menerima uang didepan, sudah seminggu lamanya namun belum melaksanakan 'hal' itu, dengan kata lain seks dengan si yeoja yang bernama Irene itu

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol singkat, dan kembali teringat dengan janjinya sendiri, tidak akan melakukan seks selama permintaan maafnya belum diterima oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian membalas pesan singkat itu

'maaf, aku akan mengembalikan uangmu, kamu cari saja namja lain'

Baekhyun menekan tombol kirim, dan kemudian menonaktifkan ponselnya, aman

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedari tadi melirik dan membaca isi pesan dan balasan singkat Baekhyun, dia tersenyum singkat saat membaca pesan singkat balasan Baekhyun untuk yeoja yang bernama Irene itu. Entah mengapa Chnayeol merasa lega membaca penolakan Baekhyun kepada si yeoja

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum bersamaan, namun tidak saling pandang. mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing

Sinyal-sinyal 'sesuatu' sepertinya mulai terlihat

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Insung terus menerus menghubungi nomor ponsel milik Kyungsoo, tapi nihil, nomor telefon namja imut itu tidak aktif lagi

"sebenarnya kamu dimana Kyungsoo…" gumam Insung resah, dia sudah menghubungi orangnya untuk berjaga di panti asuhan tempat Kyungsoo dulu, namun hingga kini belum ada kabar mengenai kemunculan Kyungsoo disana

Insung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, dia dikagetkan oleh dering ponselnya

"halo ada apa?" ujar Insung

"maaf tuan, video yang tuan kirim itu sudah dipasarkan dan didistribusikan" kata suara diseberang telefon, suara pemuda, sepertinya orang yang bekerja dibagian pemasaran video JAV dari Korea untuk Jepang

"bagus"

"tapi ada sedikit masalah tuan…"

"masalah apa?"

"untuk bulan ini, tuan hanya mengirimkan sedikit video dan tidak bervariasi, pemainnya hanya itu-itu saja tuan"

"oh, aku minta maaf mengenai hal itu, aku sudah mengusahakan untuk menambah pemain baru. Banyak gadis yang sudah aku audisi secara pribadi dan cocok sebagai pemain" jelas Insung, dia pusing

"permintaan terhadap yeoja berkurang drastis tuan, saat ini pasar menginkan pemain namja, terutama dari Korea, dengan wajah baru tentunya"

"aku paham, aku akan mengusahakannya" kata Insung, dia tahu bahwa video milik JAV versi Jepang sudah banyak beredar, dengan rata-rata pemain gadis cantik belia dan bisa dikatakan sekelas dengan aktris porno Maria Ozawa. Kekuatan video milik Insung adalah di pemain namja asal Koreanya saja

"baiklah tuan, kami disini menunggu video kiriman tuan selanjutnya. Mr. X juga sudah membicarakan hal itu"

"baiklah" tutup Insung,

Insung kembali terduduk dan mengusap dahinya pelan

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mobil mendekat dan memarkir dihalaman depan rumah milik Insung, Insung lekas beranjak dan menatap keluar jendela, dia melihat seorang namja keluar dari mobil mewah itu, Sehun

Sehun masuk dengan langkah tegap, dan tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah

Insung menghentikan langkah Sehun

"Sehun, kamu membeli mobil baru?" Tanya Insung tidak sabar,

"iya ajuhsi, itu hasil dari honorku yang diberikan oleh ajuhsi beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Sehun, namja itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan melepas lelah

"ya, honormu memang besar, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya uang itu kamu simpan saja" kata Insung, dia lebih suka jika Sehun naik taksi atau angkutan umum, seperti Baekhyun

"aku membutuhkan mobil ajuhsi" ungkap Sehun, memang beberapa bulan terakhir gaya hidup Sehun sudah kelas tinggi, high end

Insung memegang dagunya pelan, dia juga ikut duduk di sofa

"maaf ajuhsi, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu…" kata Sehun tiba-tiba, namja itu memang berniat membicarakan sesuatu dengan Insung, sesuatu yang penting

"membicarakan apa?"

Sehun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan

"aku ingin berhenti dari bisnis ini ajuhsi" kata Sehun, mengutarakan niatnya

"berhenti?"

"iya ajuhsi, aku ingin berhenti dan tidak menjadi bagian dari JAV lagi" lanjut Sehun menjelaskan, pandangannya datar

Insung mendadak berdiri, dia gusar

"kamu jangan main-main, kontrakmu masih lama, kamu tidak bisa seenaknya berhenti Sehun" gusar Insung,

"tapi ajsuhsi, aku ingin…"

"apa honormu kurang? Aku sudah membayarkan honormu selama beberapa bulan ini"

"bukan itu ajuhsi, hanya saja aku… aku.." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya, dia belum sanggup untuk jujur mengenai alasan utamanya kepada orang yang pernah menolongnya itu

"sudah, lupakan niatmu itu Sehun. Kamu tahu sendiri akibatnya jika melanggar kontrak. Anak buah Mr. X pasti tidak akan diam. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi keinginanmu itu..." tutup Insung, dia bergegas masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian diruang tamu

Sehun mendesah pelan, gagal

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya tidak menentu, sudah sejam lebih dia melangkah dan tidak tentu arah, pikirannya campur aduk. Berbagai persoalan dan cobaan hidup menderanya

Namja kecil itu menendang kerikil pelan, merutuki nasib hidupnya yang tidak beruntung. Terlahir sebagai seorang anak pelacur dan dibuang kepanti asuhan dan kini dia terjebak dalam keluarga yang menggeluti bisnis seks

Tanpa terasa, setetes air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipi Kyungsoo, namja itu terisak pelan sambil terus melangkah di trotoar jalan yang sunyi, dia tidak mempunyai tempat mengadu sekarang

Kyungsoo masih terus berjalan, namun perasaan namja itu mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya, dia menoleh kebelakang, namun tidak melihat seorangpun yang mencurigakan, mungkin perasaannya saja

Dan tanpa terduga, Kyungsoo sampai disuatu kawasan, kawasan yang sangat dikenalnya, tempat dimana dia dibuang, ya… Panti asuhan. Namja itu sama sekali tidak berencana ketempat itu, namun entah mengapa kakinya membawanya kesana

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, dan menatap bangunan tua itu, bangunan tempatnya bernaung selama beberapa tahun. Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah pelan dan masuk kedalam panti itu

"Kyungsoo… anakku.." teriak salah seorang disana, itu adalah si pemilik panti, wanita tua yang selalu tersenyum dan ramah

"ajuhma" balas Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum

Si pemilik panti atau biasa akrab dipanggil nyonya Hye itu memeluk Kyungsoo, dengan sangat erat, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu

"masuklah"

Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Hye masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu, beberapa anak panti berlarian dan bergantian menyalami dan memeluk Kyungsoo

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya nyonya Hye,

"ba..baik ajuhma" jawab Kyungsoo, sedikit berbohong

"syukurlah" ucap nyonya Hye, dia merasa bahwa keputusannya untuk menyetujui pengadopsian Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang tepat

Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang menyangkut perihal ibunya dan kesalahan fatal yang mempercayai Insung, namun dia mengurungkannya, bukan saat yang tepat sepertinya

"itu beras sumbangan ajuhma?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk beras, makanan ringan, mie instan sejenis ramen dan sebagainya

"iya, itu pemberian Tuan Insung. Orang itu memang sangat baik dan dermawan. Dia adalah salah satu donatur tetap dipanti ini" jelas nyonya Hye, sambil tersenyum

Kyungsoo ingin menginterupsi dan mengatakan bahwa Insung bukanlah seperti yang dikira selama ini, tapi lagi-lagi niat itu tertahan

"Jungkook dimana ajuhma?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan tidak menemukan namja muda itu

Nyonya Hye terdiam, dia mendadak gugup

"kenapa ajuhma? Jungkook dimana?" ulang Kyungsoo

"eh, maaf… aku juga tidak tahu, beberapa hari ini anak itu menghilang, dia sempat pamit kepadaku dan…" nyonya Hye menghentikan kalimatnya, dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan panik, karena selama dipanti asuhan, Jungkook dan Kyungsoo sangatlah dekat

"hilang? Hilang kemana ajuhma?" Kyungsoo bertanya tidak sabar, dia mendadak gelisah dan cemas

"aku juga tidak tahu, pernah seperti ini dan anak itu pergi ke rumah temannya dan bermalam disana, mungkin juga kali ini seperti itu dan.."

"tidak ajuhma, ini beda…"

Kyungsoo memotong kalimat nyonya Hye, dia beranjak dari duduknya, dia teringat ancaman Insung yang akan menggunakan Jungkook sebagai pengganti dan tumbal jika dia menolak untuk membuat video seks

"aku akan mencarinya ajuhma… ini salahku" tutup Kyungsoo, dia membungkuk singkat kepada nyonya Hye dan kemudian lekas keluar dan pergi, untuk mencari Jungkook

Nyonya Hye terpaksa membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi, nyonya itu tidak tahu harus berkata dan melakukan apa

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o

"jadi hyung punya mobil?" kata Taehyung kepada Sehun. Posisi mereka saat ini depan kontrakan alias kos milik Taehyung, beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun kembali menunjungi adiknya itu

"ya, aku membelinya" jawab Sehun pelan, namja itu melongok kedalam kamar Taehyung dan melihat namja asing, namja yang bernama Jungkook sedang tidur

"ah, namja itu masih ada?" Tanya Sehun, dia memberikan pandangan ingin tahu

"i.. iya hyung" jawab Taehyung, dia gugup dan gagap

"apa dia sakit? Bawa segera kerumah sakit, aku akan memberikanmu uang lagi"

"tidak hyung, namja itu tidak sakit. Dan lagi pula uang pemberian hyung kemarin itu masih banyak" jelas Taehyung

Sehun menatap intens kepada Taehyung, dia tidak menyangka bahwa uang pemberiannya belum habis, padahal selama ini, sehari saja uang itu bisa habis untuk membeli rokok, minuman keras, berfoya-foya bersama anggota gengnya dan sebagainya

Sepertinya ada perubahan positif terhadap Taehyung, Sehun tersenyum kecil

"baiklah, aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin menawarkamu untuk pindah kontrakan, selama ini kamu selalu mengeluh dengan kontrakanmu ini" kata Sehun, mengutarakan niatnya menemui adiknya itu, adik yang tidak sedarah dengannya

"pindah kemana hyung?" Tanya Taehyung cepat

"ke apartemen, di wilayah gangnam" jawab Sehun santai

"apartemen?"

"ya, apartemen, kenapa?"

"tidak hyung… ehm.. hanya saja.." Taehyung menoleh singkat kearah Jungkook yang sedang tertidur

"hanya saja, aku sudah nyaman disini dan tidak ingin pindah" lanjut Taehyung, dia jujur

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dan tersenyum

"apa karena namja didalam itu?" Sehun menggoda adiknya

Taehyung gelagapan,

"bu..bukan, aku hanya tidak ingin pindah, pindah itu sangat melelahkan hyung" ujar Taehyung cepat, dia kembali tergagap

"oh, baiklah… aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi jika kamu berubah pikiran, katakan saja"

"iya, hyung"

Sehun mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung, tidak biasanya dia melihat adiknya itu merona dan memerah seperti itu, dia senang melihat perubahan yang dialami oleh Taehyung selama 3 hari ini

Sahun pamit pulang, dia kembali memberikan uang jajan dengan jumlah yang besar kepada Taehyung , namja itu menerimanya dan berterima kasih

.

.

.

Taehyung menutup pintu kontrakannya dan menuju kearah Jungkook yang sedang duduk, sepertinya baru bangun

"siapa itu hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menguap imut

"itu kakakku, kamu sudah melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Taehyung, dia memandang wajah polos Jungkook yang imut

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum, namun mendadak dia merengut dan sendu

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung, dia merapatkan dirinya kearah Jungkook

"aku… aku teringat Kyungsoo hyung" jawab Jungkook, dia memang sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai kakaknya juga, kakak yang dicintainya, dalam arti sebenarnya

Taehyung mendesah dan mengarahkan dirinya untuk memeluk Jungkook

"tenang saja, kamu pasti akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi, kamu jangan sedih lagi" Taehyung berusaha menenangkan Jungkook yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan mellow

Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung dan mengeratkannya, namja itu terisak dan tersedu pelan

"anggap aku adalah Kyungsoo, pasti bisakan? Aku kakakmu juga.." kata Taehyung pelan, dia mengusap punggung Jungkook

Jungkook menghentikan isakan pelannya, jantung namja itu berdegup dengan kencang

Taehyung merasakan bahwa usahanya berhasil, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah imut Jungkook, dia menunggu kalimat yang sepertinya akan terucap dari bibir si namja kecil tersebut

"benarkah hyung? Aku bisa menganggap hyung sebagai kakakku?" Tanya Jungkook, memastikan

"ya" Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum

Jungkook menarik nafasnya pelan, dan berujar lagi

"jadi apakah aku bisa mencium hyung?"

Deegg…..

Taehyung terdiam, dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan sensitif dari namja belia seperti Jungkook

"aku biasa melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo hyung, walau hanya dua kali. Apa dengan hyung aku bisa melakukan itu?... ciuman…" Jungkook kembali meminta, dengan wajah yang memerah

Jantung Taehyung juga tidak normal, deru nafas dan telapak tangan namja itu berkeringat, namun…

"baiklah, aku akan menciummu, ya.. kita akan berciuman" Taehyung menyanggupi permintaan Jungkook

Dan kemudian, entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir namja yang sama-sama masih muda itu bertautan, saling bertemu, untuk pertama kalinya. mereka masing-masing saling memejamkan mata dan menikmati rasa bibir pasangannya

Jungkook memiringkan wajahnya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, Taehyung yang sudah biasa berciuman, namun dengan yeoja itu mempraktekkan teknik melumat dan membuat pasangan menggelinjang nikmat

Bunyi kecipak saliva dan desahan nikmat mengiringi ciuman lembut nan indah itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, belum ada yang berniat untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka, Jungkook sudah kehabisan nafas, demikian juga dengan Taehyung, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau kalah

Dan kemudian, ciuman itu harus berakhir, keduanya betul-betul kehabisan oksigen sekarang. Jungkook dan Taehyung menikmati udara dengan bibir merah dan basah

"maafkan aku Jungkook shi…" kata Taehyung, dia terengah engah, dia meminta maaf karena sepertinya membuat namja disampingnya kehabisan nafas

"tidak, hyung tidak salah apa-apa, aku suka ciuman dari hyung" sahut Jungkook, dia juga terengah engah, dan menunduk malu

Taehyung memegang dagu dan kamudian memegang pipi milik Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya

"mulai sekarang, kamu bisa menganggapku sebagai Kyungsoo, aku tidak apa-apa, asal kamu suka dan bahagia" kata Taehyung, matanya bertatapan dengan mata Jungkook

"i..iya hyung" gagap Jungkook, pipinya kembali merona merah

Akhirnya keduanya tersenyum bersama, kembali menikmati suasana kamar kontrakan yang menjadi saksi bisu ciuman perdana kedua namja itu

Masih belum diketahui sampai dimana hubungan kedua namja itu, apakah menjadi TTM (Teman Tapi Mesra) ? Atau hanya sekedar SEBASTIAN (sebatas teman tanpa kepastian) ?

Entahlah

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat, sedikit berlari, namja itu kelihatan sulit berlari dengan cepat, karena bagian bawahnya masih sakit dan ngilu. Dipikiran namja itu hanya ada Jungkook sekarang, dia tidak ingin namja itu ikut dan menjadi korban atas masalahnya dengan Insung

"ya.. tuhan, selamatkan Jungkook, jangan biarkan ajuhsi sialan itu melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya" gumam Kyungsoo, dia berdoa pelan. Ancaman dari Insung kembali terngiang dipikirannya

Kyungsoo agak pusing kemana memulai pencarian, dia tidak mempunyai bayangan kira-kira dimana bisa menemukan Jungkook, salah satu pilihan yang bisa diambil adalah bergegas melabrak Insung dan membuat orang itu bicara jujur, tapi sepertinya pilihan itu adalah pilihan yang buruk

Kyungsoo masih berjalan tidak tentu arah dan kemudian… sebuah mobil mirip limosin menghalangi langkah gontai Kyungsoo, mobil itu berdecit pelan tepat dihadapannya, kebetulan wilayah dimana Kyungsoo berada adalah wilayah yang sunyi

Dua orang turun dari mobil limosin itu, mereka mendekati Kyungsoo dengan langkah cepat, sepertinya kedua orang itu sudah mengikuti Kyungsoo sedari tadi

"kamu harus ikut kami…" kata salah seorang diantara mereka, seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Kyungsoo

Dan salah seorang lagi memegang lengan kecil Kyungsoo, dia menariknya

"lepaskan…. Kalian mau apa? aku tidak mengenal kalian…" ronta Kyungsoo, dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya, dia memandang berkeliling dan tidak menemukan seorangpun yang lewat, sepertinya dia dalam masalah sekarang

"kami hanya menjalankan tugas, sebaiknya kamu ikut saja, kami tidak akan berbuat kasar, mohon kerjasamanya" kata pemuda itu lagi

"sialan…" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dan berhasil melepaskan tangan kanannya, kemudian namja itu melayangkan tinju alias bogemnya ke arah si pemuda

'bug…'

Bogem Kyungsoo tepat sasaran, ekstra joss tanpa bungkus itu melayang tepat dan mengenai rahang si pemuda. Pemuda itu mengerang tertahan, dia mengusap rahangnya

Kyungsoo puas dengan adegan tinjunya, dia pernah melakukan aksi itu beberapa kali, termasuk dengan membogem Insung

"ash… sial, bocah ini tidak bisa bekerja sama" tukas salah satu dari mereka, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan saputangan yang sudah diberikan obat bius, dan dengan sigap mengarahkan sapu tangan itu ke wajah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo ingin menghindari bekapan salah satu pemuda itu, namun karena tangan kirinya masih dipegang oleh pemuda lainnya, akhirnya dia terbekap juga, saputangan orang itu menjejal diwajah Kyungsoo dan aromanya terhirup, akhirnya Kyungsoo tersungkur tidak berdaya dan tidak sadarkan diri

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo dan kedua pemuda suruhan itu, seseorang muncul, dia namja dengan mengendarai sepeda, namja itu melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak berdaya dan sepertinya dalam masalah besar, namja itu lekas turun dan membanting sepedanya, dia berteriak

"tolong… tolong… ada perampok, toloongg…" namja itu berteriak keras, dia memilih cara itu karena posisi Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan sebentar lagi akan digotong masuk kedalam mobil limosin

Kedua pemuda suruhan tersebut gelagapan, mereka panik dan tidak ingin dihakimi oleh warga disekitar kawasan itu, teriakan terus membahana dari namja yang baru muncul tersebut

"bagaimana ini? bocah kecil ini lumayan berat juga" tukas salah satu dari mereka, nadanya panik

"kita tinggalkan saja" jawab seorang lagi, dia menahan sakit rahangnya yang kena bogem Kyungsoo tadi

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi tanpa membawa Kyungsoo, masuk kedalam dan mengendarai mobil limosin mereka dan lekas menjauh. Dua pemuda suruhan yang ternyata sangat pengecut

Namja yang berteriak tidak jauh itu bernafas nafas lega, usaha dan upayanya berhasil, dia meniru adegan di TV yang biasa dinontonnya, berteriak dan mengharapkan ada lautan massa yang berbondong-bondong untuk menolong

"Kyungsoo ya.. bangun…" kata si namja, membangunkan Kyungsoo, namja itu menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi nihil, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bergerak

Namja itu menatap berkeliling, tidak ada satupun orang disekitarnya yang mendekat dan merespon teriakannya, rupanya kawasan itu adalah kawasan elit yang individual, kawasan yang memang rawan dan cocok untuk menculik atau memperkosa

"bangun Kyungsoo ya… ini aku… Jongin" terang si namja, yang ternyata adalah Jongin, namja yang merebut seks pertama Kyungsoo

Jongin lekas mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke punggungnya, agak sedikit sulit, namun dengan usaha yang maksimal, akhirnya Jongin berhasil menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, untuk kedua kalinya

Jongin berjalan pelan, dia tidak menghiraukan sepedanya. Jongin akan membawa Kyungsoo dengan berjalan kaki, menuju rumahnya. Dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo terkena obat bius dan mungkin beberapa menit lagi akan sadar. Jongin sengaja mengambil jalur yang berlainan dengan arah perginya mobil limosin tadi, agar dia dan Kyungsoo aman

"kenapa jadi seperti ini Kyungsoo ya…? Apa yang mereka inginkan darimu?" Jongin bergumam pelan dan bertanya tidak mengerti, jelas Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya

Jongin melangkah dan terus melangkah dengan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya. Bunyi petir tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, sejak tadi memang langit terlihat mendung dan gelap. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, curahan hujan yang seperti ditumpahkan jatuh dari langit

Jongin dan Kyungsoo seketika kehujanan dan basah kuyup. Jalan setapak yang dipilih oleh Jongin itu membuat suasana yang sunyi semakin sunyi, hanya ada bunyi dan deras hujan yang menemani langkahnya

Jongin tersenyum, dia kembali sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo. Dia berdoa semoga saja Kyungsoo tidak sakit kerena terkena hujan bersamanya, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo

Jongin melambatkan langkahnya, dia kembali tersenyum singkat, menarik nafas pelan dan mengabaikan air hujan yang masuk kehidungnya

"aku… aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya.." gumam Jongin, dia akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya dibawah guyuran hujan, dengan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya. Tapi yang pasti Kyungsoo tidak mendengar pengungkapan cinta tersebut

Jongin merasa bagai namja bodoh yang mengungkapkan cinta saat orang yang dicintainya itu tidak sadarkan diri, tapi yang jelas dia lega, walau Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan kalimat saktinya tadi

"aku mencintai dan menyayangimu Kyungsoo ya.." ulang Jongin pelan

Hujan terus mengguyur dan menjadi saksi bisu ungkapan cinta Jongin kepada Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 8 update. Kali ini dengan TBC yang tidak membuat penasaran. Aku **mohon maaf** jika FF ini baru update lagi, lebih seminggu kalau tidak salah, padahal biasanya hanya selang sehari saja sudah update, itu karena aku baru bersemangat lagi untuk lanjut… sekali lagi mian. Aku juga berusaha mengurangi adegan NC, takutnya reader tidak suka dan mem-bash aku (karena biasnya ternistakan). Cerita adegan NC namja vs yeoja yang sudah direncanakan dan diplot semua dibatalkan dan diganti. Padahal FF ini udah di plot sejak awal, namun sejak insiden kemarin, aku merubah banyak adegan, termasuk akan menghadirkan **HunHan**. Dan sekali lagi aku mohon maaf, sesuai judul ff ini : **BITCH BOY**, jelas judul itu terlihat kasar dan vulgar, jadi jika ada kalimat kasar dan kotor di FF ini aku sekali lagi mohon maaf dan bukan bermaksud menistakan bias pembaca semua. Maaf juga jika porsi pairing di FF ini tidak sama, aku sudah berusaha

Aku berterima kasih sekali lagi untuk pembaca yang masih menunggu FF ini, menyempatkan diri untuk **me-Review** FF ini selama beberapa chapter, karena kalianlah aku tetap melanjutkan FF ini

Baiklah, **Review-**nya kembali dinantikan pembaca sekalian. Aku janji akan update cepat lagi seperti biasa, hanya butuh semangat lagi saja….. gomawo…** salam**...

**Thanks to Review :**

** , Baekhyunniewife, KaisooLovers, JonginDO, ShinJiWoo920202, Meosshi, MIKORIN, SR, Guest, BabyBuby, dims, kyungsoodo, Seoglyu Yeowang, oasana, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, kaihunhan, lalat. Pucing, justin, ChanBaekLuv, 1 on 1, AlienBaby88, firdaniamayarofah, snowy07, she3nn0, park soohee, Re-Panda68, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, yunjae q, LasmaniaStevani, taeyon, leeraexolnur, raul. seungsoo12, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, Re-Panda68, Bulet, 13613, mrblackJ, VijnaPutri, sycarp, Metacho137, .5011, humaira9394, cahayaanjanie, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, t.a, Kainaru Aikorin, zhea. Zhiioott, Desta Soo, BlackXX, Jung Eunhee, Kaisooya, thelostisland35, SognatoreL, doctorbaek, t.a, asdfghjkkristao, gin, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_dio


	9. Chapter 9

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo diranjang miliknya, dia dengan pelan dan hati-hati membaringkan namja yang tidak berdaya itu. Jongin menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang basah dan belum siuman tersebut, penampilan Kyungsoo terlihat seksi, mirip dengan model yang akan melakukan sesi foto di kolam renang, dan entah mengapa darah Jongin berdesir dan degup jantungnya mendadak tidak normal

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia bukanlah tipe namja yang selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, terlebih lagi dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak sadar. Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo dengan tulus dan tidak ingin menjamah (lagi) namja itu tanpa persetujuan bersama

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sejenak, dia keluar dan menuju kamar ibunya, dan seperti biasa ibunya itu tetap ada dikamar saat tidak bekerja, ya kecuali sedang memasak, mencuci atau keperluan rumah tangga lainnya

"omma, aku pulang…" kata Jongin, dia mengetuk pelan kamar ibunya, lalu mendorongnya pelan

Ibu Jongin hanya menoleh dan tersenyum, namun tidak berkata apa-apa

"omma, aku membawa temanku lagi, tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Jongin, dia meminta izin untuk kedua kalinya

Ibu Jongin mengangguk pelan,

"baiklah omma, omma istirahat.." ucap Jongin, dia tersenyum karena ibunya masih memberikan izin, walau tidak dengan kata-kata, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap 'jarang bicara' atau 'hemat kata' ibunya itu

"ganti pakaianmu, jangan sampai masuk angin dan sakit…" tiba-tiba ibu Jongin berujar, wanita paruh baya itu menatap anaknya, sebagai seorang ibu dia jelas khawatir dengan anaknya yang berbasah ria itu

"iya omma" balas Jongin, dia juga tersenyum, membungkuk singkat dan kemudian berlalu, keluar dari kamar ibunya

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin sudah mengganti bajunya, tidak lupa dia mengambil bajunya yang masih terlihat baru, ya… jelas untuk Kyungsoo, namja itu masih basah

Jongin kembali mendekati Kyungsoo, dia terdiam dan tertegun. Jongin harus mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo yang basah, dan satu-satunya cara adalah dia harus menelanjangi Kyungsoo

Jongin menunggu beberapa menit, berharap Kyungsoo terbangun, dia tidak enak jika harus mengganti baju namja bermata bulat itu tanpa izin

10 menit berlalu, Jongin semakin khawatir, takut Kyungsoo masuk angin jika tidak cepat-cepat pakaiannya diganti

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya, aku harus mengganti baju dan celanamu yang basah, kamu pasti tidak keberatankan?" gumam Jongin pelan, kemudian bergerak dan membuka kemeja Kyungsoo, dan entah mengapa Jongin sadar akan sesuatu

"hm… kemejamu masih sama dengan kemarin Kyungsoo ya, apa kamu tidak pulang.." gumam Jongin lagi, kepada dirinya sendiri, karena jelas Kyungsoo tidak mendengar perkataan Jongin itu

Dengan efek slow motion, Jongin membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, tangannya sedikit bergetar saat melakukan itu, dan kemudian dada serta perut Kyungsoo terekspose sempurna, Jongin tersenyum malu-malu, padahal dia pernah melihat bagian atas tubuh Kyungsoo itu

Jongin membuka baju Kyungsoo dengan susah payah, karena modelnya kemeja yang sedikit panjang untuk ukuran Kyungsoo, beberapa detik kemudian Jongin berhasil membuka dan melepaskan secara total baju Kyungsoo itu. Jongin sambil tersenyum lalu memakaikan baju kaos miliknya, yang sepertinya agak kebesaran untuk Kyungsoo

Selesai, tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo sudah tertutup dengan kaos milik Jongin, dan sekarang tinggal celana namja itu saja

Jongin menelan ludahnya, apa dia harus membuka celana Kyungsoo juga?

Jongin terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi, dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan namja itu, berharap Kyungsoo bangun. Namun nihil, Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan tanda kesadaran

5 menit menunggu, akhirnya Jongin memberanikan dirinya juga

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya.."

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Jongin mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke zipper celana Kyungsoo, dan tangan kirinya memegang ikat pinggang namja itu, dia mendiamkan tangannya sejenak, dan kemudian…

Tanpa terduga tangan Jongin yang berada tepat didepan selangkangan Kyungsoo, digenggam oleh seseorang, dan yang menggenggam itu adalah Kyungsoo, Jongin terkaget

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, namja itu membuka matanya dan mengerjap lucu, dia sudah sadar

"ah.. eh.. anu.. itu… aku hanya ingin mengganti celanamu, pakaianmu basah, aku tidak ingin kamu masuk angin dan sakit" jawab Jongin, namja itu tergagap, dia gugup sekaligus kaget

"oh.."

Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jongin

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu…" ujar Jongin cepat, dia masih saja khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, khawatir tingkat dewa

Kyungsoo berhasil duduk, dia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, sepertinya kepalanya terantuk trotoar saat jatuh waktu kena bius

"aku dimana Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia mengira dirinya sudah lupa ingatan, ternyata tidak, dia masih mengenali Jongin

"kamu dirumahku Kyungsoo ya, kamu aman disini" jawab Jongin, dia meletakkan tangan kirinya ketangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam itu, jadi tangan mereka berdua saling tumpang tindih

"oh, aku lupa" sahut Kyungsoo, dia mulai mengenali interior kamar Jongin, yang didominasi oleh gambar atlet basket dan gambar orang dengan berbagai gaya dance

"sebaiknya kamu minum dulu Kyungsoo ya.." kata Jongin, dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo

"eh, maaf…" kata Kyungsoo cepat, dia tidak sadar jika menggenggam tangan Jongin sedari tadi dan sangat erat

Jongin tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak menuju mejanya, mengambil air putih hangat yang dipersiapkannya

"minum ini dulu dan setelah itu ganti celanamu" ujar Jongin sembari memberikan minum kepada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu dan meminum air hangat pemberian Jongin. udara memang sangat dingin dan hujan belum juga reda

"terima kasih Jongin ah…" Kyungsoo berterima kasih kepada Jongin

"sama-sama" balas Jongin, namja itu masih tersenyum

"kasurmu jadi basah begini, maafkan aku" Kyungsoo berujar lagi, dia memandang bekas tidurnya yang basah dikasur Jongin, dia jadi tidak enak dan merepotkan

"tidak mengapa, besok bisa dijemur" kata Jongin menenangkan

"lebih baik kamu cepat ganti celana, aku harap celana ini muat dan cocok untukmu" lanjut Jongin, dia memberikan celana hitam kepada Kyungsoo

"terima kasih, sepertinya celana itu cocok dengan baju ini, aku suka dengan warna hitam…" balas Kyungsoo, dia menundukkan wajah kebawah dan memandang baju kaos hitam milik Jongin yang sudah dipakainya

"sama, aku juga suka warna hitam" Jongin menambahkan, seleranya mengenai warna mirip dengan Kyungsoo, black fashion

Dan kemudian, Kyungsoo beranjak kemar mandi, untuk mengganti celananya. Dan jangan lupa dia juga harus mengganti celana dalamnya, mau tidak mau akhirnya dia harus memakai celana dalam milik Jongin

Uang jajan yang lumayan banyak pemberian Insung untuk Kyungsoo basah, namun masih utuh dan tidak rusak, hanya perlu diangin-anginkan saja

Kyungsoo sudah rapi dan berpakaian lengkap. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang, dekat dengan Jongin

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa namja-namja yang ingin melukai dan membawamu itu?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan sejak tadi

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menjawab

"aku juga tidak tahu, kedua namja itu begitu saja muncul. Aku berterima kasih kepadamu Jongin ah, karena sudah menyelamatkanku" Kyungsoo agak sedikit bohong, dia sebenarnya sedikit tahu bahwa kedua namja yang membiusnya adalah namja suruhan, mungkin suruhan Insung atau mungkin juga Mr. X

"pasti ada suatu alasan yang logis…" Jongin berujar lagi, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sendu dan khawatir

"apakah kamu tidak mau cerita?" lanjut Jongin lagi, dia yakin bahwa insiden percobaan penculikan Kyungsoo masih ada hubungannya dengan permintaan 'seks perdana' yang diminta oleh Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia menolehkan wajahnya kejendela kamar Jongin, menatap hujan yang mulai mereda, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab atau bercerita

Hening, hanya bunyi sisa tetes hujan yang memecah kesunyian

"apa kamu mau bercerita?" ulang Jongin lembut, dia masih berusaha membuat Kyungsoo berbicara dan terbuka,

Kyungsoo masih diam, dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam, dia ingin sekali bercerita dan menumpahkan masalahnya, namun jika mengingat segala konsekuensi dan akibatnya, namja itu memutuskan untuk tutup mulut, dia tidak ingin Jongin tahu dan terlibat, cukup dirinya saja sekarang

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, dengan pandangan 'jangan paksa aku'

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita, sekarang istirahatlah.. wajahmu lelah dan pucat" kata Jongin, memberikan pengertian. Dia tersenyum tulus kepada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, dan kemudian namja itu teringat Jungkook lagi,

"Jongin ah, aku ingin mencari…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, dia tidak mungkin jujur, bisa-bisa kejujurannya yang ingin mencari Jungkook akan melebar kepermasalahan lainnya, masalah yang namja itu coba tutupi dari Jongin

"cari apa?" Tanya Jongin cepat, dia mendadak Khawatir lagi, dia dengan cepat memegang tangan Kyungsoo

"hm.. cari… cari minyak angin" jawab Kyungsoo asal, dia tertawa pelan

Jongin mendesah lega, dia mengira Kyungsoo sedang mencari apa

"ini, aku sudah mempersiapkannya" kata Jongin, sembari memberikan minyak angin ukuran sedang kepada Kyungsoo

"terima kasih"

Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo juga tersenyum

Kyungsoo menyandarkan dirinya disisi ranjang, dia berdoa dalam hati semoga Jungkook baik-baik saja, sekarang tidak mungkin dia keluar dan mencari namja itu, hal itu bisa membuat Jongin curiga

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo, dia mencoba membaca bahasa tubuh namja imut dihadapannya, berharap mendapatkan gambaran atas masalah yang mungkin menimpa orang yang dicintainya itu

'aku akan menjagamu Kyungsoo ya, selama aku ada disampingmu, aku janji kamu tidak akan bisa disakiti oleh orang lain' batin Jongin dalam hati, dia tersenyum dan bersemangat

The power of love

.

.

.

.

.

&…&…&…&…&…&

Baekhyun berdiri dan menunggu bis di halte dekat sekolahnya, namja itu bergaya cool dengan memasukkan kedua tangan kesaku celananya, rambutnya sedikit basah, dan untung saja eyeliner yang dia gunakan tidak luntur, eyeliner itu merupakan senjata andalannya untuk memberikan efek tegas pada matanya dan otomatis merubah tampilan wajahnya, jadi lebih tampan.

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul sudah sedikit mereda

Baekhyun masih berdiri, namun dia tidak sendiri, didekatnya ada sekitar lima yeoja yang berbisik centil dan gatal disampingnya, para yeoja menor tersebut berbisik-bisik tetangga, dengan jelas membicarakan Baekhyun, yang tepat disamping mereka

"aku sudah menabung uang selama beberapa bulan ini, kamu tahu untuk apa?" kata salah satu yeoja, dengan lipstick merah menyala dan make up setebal cat tembok

"untuk apa?" Tanya dua yeoja disampingnya bersamaan, mereka penasaran

"ya untuk menyewa namja disamping kita ini" jawab yeoja bibir menor, sedikit memelankan suaranya

"menyewa? Memangnya dia barang?"

"kalian ketinggalan berita, apa kalian tidak tahu, jika selama ini banyak yeoja senior menyewa namja itu" jelas yeoja bibir menor, dia tertawa pelan

"berita itu hoax, pasti hanya gosip" celutuk yeoja yang lain, dia tidak percaya

"aku mendengarnya sendiri dari beberapa senior"

"namja itukan anak orang kaya, maksudnya dia diangkat anak oleh seorang jutawan, itu yang aku dengar"

"mungkin saja dia masih merasa kurang, di dunia ini semua bisa terjadi"

"sudahlah, bis sudah datang"

Percakapan yeoja-yeoja itu terhenti, karena bis yang mereka tunggu sudah datang, beberapa yeoja itu melirik singkat kearah Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dan masuk kedalam bis

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, dia tidak naik ke bis tadi, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu bis berikutnya, dia tidak ingin mendengarkan percakapan gosip dari girl grup tadi mengenai dirinya

Baekhyun sebenarnya mencoba tidak peduli dengan semua gosip yang beredar tentang dirinya, memang ada beberapa namja dan yeoja yang pernah berhubungan seks dengannya (dengan bayaran tentunya), namun mereka-mereka itu sudah berjanji untuk tutup mulut dan tidak 'ember', namun memang sepertinya bangkai atau durian yang disimpan akan tercium baunya juga, dan yang pasti bau itu jangan sampai tercium oleh Insung, itu bisa fatal

Baekhyun juga masih meragukan apakah si Chanyeol tahu tentang 'pekerjaan sampingannya' itu, namja itu pernah memergoki dan memfoto dirinya saat berhubungan seks dengan senior Tae, berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan memang masih belum jelas

Namja bersenyum kotak itu menarik tangan dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan amplop yang berisi pemanggilan untuk walinya, yah… surat pemanggilan untuk Insung, karena pengakuannya tentang kepemilikan Kondom, Pil anti hamil, alat vibrator dkk di loker milik Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyesal telah mengakui barang yang bukan miliknya itu, semua demi namja yang bernama Chanyeol, demi permintaan maafnya

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali amplop untuk Insung tersebut dan memandang keseberang jalan, Nampak olehnya sosok namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil mewah, namja itu adalah Chanyeol

Baekhyun tertegun dan tidak mengedipkan matanya, dia terus menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya dijemput oleh supir pribadi keluarganya

"Chan.. Chanyeol shi" kata Baekhyun, dia sebenarnya ingin berteriak dan mengucapkan selamat jalan untuk namja itu, namun yang keluar adalah nada suara yang gagap dan pelan

Chanyeol tanpa terduga menoleh, dia melihat dan menatap Baekhyun, namja jangkung itu menatap dengan pandangan datar, tapi dengan sedikit garis bibir yang melengkung, ya… namja itu mencoba tersenyum

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, dia sumringah, penglihatannya tadi tidak salah, Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya, walau memang tidak kentara

'aku akan tetap berusaha' batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

&…&…&

Baekhyun sampai dirumah Insung beberapa menit kemudian, dia menggunakan jasa taksi dan bukan angkutan bis. Namja itu masuk dengan wajah senang dan senyum ceria, dia hendak menuju keatas lantai dua, kamarnya, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Insung

"Baekhyun, apa kamu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disekolah?" Tanya Insung, tuan rumah itu memegang ponsel layar sentuhnya dan sepertinya selesai menelfon seseorang

"maaf ajuhsi, Kyungsoo shi tidak muncul disekolah" jawab Baekhyun jujur, dia memang mengecek beberapa kali keruangan kelas Kyungsoo, namun sosok namja bermata owl itu tidak tampak

Insung mendesah, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sofa andalannya. Baekhyun juga ikut duduk, dia melepaskan tas punggungnya

"kemana anak itu… sudah tiga hari ini tidak pulang" gumam Insung, dia pusing tujuh keliling

"mungkin sedang jalan-jalan" celutuk Baekhyun asal, dia lalu menutup mulutnya cepat

Insung tidak menggubris kalimat konyol Baekhyun

"masalah semakin banyak, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan Sehun…" kata Insung, dia memegang pelipisnya pelan

"kenapa dengan Sehun shi?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat, dia mendadak antusias

"anak itu ingin keluar dari bisnis JAV. Aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya, dan memang aku tidak mau tahu alasannya, yang pasti keinginan anak itu merupakan bencana. Sehun masih dibutuhkan dibisnis ini, dia masih mempunyai penggemar fanatik, walaupun pemain lama. Yang aku takutkan jika hal ini sampai ketelinga Mr.X… itu bisa bahaya, aku tidak ingin melihat tuan besar itu murka" jelas Insung panjang lebar,

Baekhyun merosot, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun berencana dan ingin meninggalkan JAV, selama ini teman dan partner yang menemaninya dalam bisnis tersebut adalah Sehun, diluar para pemain-pemain lepas yang tersebar di Korea Selatan, baik namja atau yeoja lainnya

"ajuhsi yakin bahwa Sehun ingin mengundurkan diri?" Baekhyun bertanya meyakinkan

"ya, anak itu sudah mengatakannya tadi, tapi aku menolak mentah-mentah" jawab Insung

"dimana Sehun sekarang?"

"entahlah, mungkin keluar lagi"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, dia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa, mencari rasa nyaman. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu

"maaf ajuhsi, aku membawa surat dari sekolah untuk ajuhsi…" Baekhyun menarik amplop yang berisi surat pemanggilan Insung

"itu surat apa? kamu tidak berkelahi disekolahkan?" Insung bertanya cepat

Baekhyun menggeleng

"pakai narkoba?"

"Baekhyun kembali menggeleng

"main judi?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng

"mencoret din…"

"ini surat pemanggilan karena aku membawa kondom dan barang seks kesekolah" potong Baekhyun cepat, dia tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Insung

"oh.."

Baekhyun meletakkan amplop itu diatas meja

"itu bukan masalah, aku akan datang dan menjelaskannya kepada gurumu. Tapi untuk apa kamu membawa benda-benda itu kesekolah?" Insung masih sedikit penasaran

"itu bukan punyaku ajuhsi, aku hanya menolong temanku saja" jujur Baekhyun

Insung mengernyitkan dahinya, dia memajukan posisi duduknya

"apa kamu mempunyai pacar disekolah?"

"ti…tidak ajuhsi' jawab Baekhyun jujur, dia memang tidak mempunyai pacar sekarang, kecuali namja incaran tentunya

"bagus, kamu sebaiknya tidak larut dalam gejolak masa-masa pubertas, terlebih lagi kamu mempunyai tanggungjawab lain, terutama untuk bisnis JAV. Karena bisnis itu kita bisa hidup, kita bisa tinggal dirumah mewah dan megah, bisa makan enak dan mempunyai pembantu…" Insung menjeda kalimatnya, dia menarik nafas pelan

"Aku harap kamu tidak bersikap seperti Sehun, dia sepertinya melupakan dari mana dia berasal, siapa yang menolong dan membantunya saat terpuruk, dia bagaikan kacang lupa dengan kulitnya" lanjut Insung, dia otomatis memberikan nasihat untuk Baekhyun dengan menyinggung Sehun. Insung memang kecewa dengan sikap Sehun

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dia mengerti

"baiklah, sebaiknya kamu lekas makan dan istirahat…" tutup Insung, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian memencet beberapa tombol dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu, dengan posisi ponsel ditelinganya

Baekhyun beranjak, membungkuk singkat dan kemudian naik ke atas kamarnya, namja itu sama sekali tidak lapar

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Taehyung sudah rapi dan keren. Namja itu hari ini berencana mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan, entah jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan, ke bioskop, ke hotel atau kemana sajalah, dia menunggu Jungkook memakai baju

"apa terlihat cocok hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba, namja itu muncul dari kamar mandi, dia berganti pakaian dikamar mandi

"sangat cocok" jawab Taehyung sembari mengacungkan jempolnya

"apa tidak terlihat kebesaran?" Tanya Jungkook lagi, dia memang memakai baju milik Taehyung

"aku rasa itu sudah pas, ukuran kita hampir sama" jelas Taehyung, dia tersenyum

"ukuran?" Jungkook tidak mengerti

Taehyung gelagapan, sepertinya namja dihadapannya itu salaf tafsir dengan kata 'ukuran'

"bukan ukuran yang itu, tapi ukuran baju" jelas Taehyung, namja itu lalu membatin : jika membicarakan masalah 'ukuran' yang itu jelas dia merasa lebih 'besar'

Jungkook ber-Oh pelan, dia memang salah menafsirkan

"terima kasih hyung, aku jadi tidak enak memakai baju milik hyung" sahut Jungkook, dia menggaruk kepalanya

Taehyung bergegas mendekati Jungkook, dia memegang lengan baju namja itu

"aku sudah mengatakan, jangan tidak enak begitu, aku suka kamu tinggal disini, kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkanku" kata Taehyung cepat, dia meyakinkan namja itu bahwa dia sangat senang dengan kehadiran si namja

"…"

"sekarang aku ada teman" lanjut Taehyung lagi

"tapi sepertinya teman hyung banyak, yang kemarin itu.." Jungkook mengingatkan mengenai kedatangan rekan Taehyung

"oh Jimin, dia juga temanku, tapi berbeda dengan kamu"

"berbeda?"

Jungkook terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa lagi, namja dihadapannya itu sangatlah polos

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pergi" Taehyung berujar dan tersenyum

Jungkook mengangguk, mereka berdua lalu keluar kamar. Taehyung mengunci kamar kontrakannya

"kapan hyung akan mengantarku ke panti?" kata Jungkook tiba-tiba, namja itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan kontrakan, dia menatap wajah Taehyung

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, dia lupa bahwa pernah berjanji akan mengantarkan namja itu untuk pulang. Sebenarnya bukan lupa bagaimana, namun dia tidak ingin namja itu pulang terlalu cepat, ya… Taehyung masih ingin bersama Jungkook untuk waktu yang lebih lama

"hm… aku akan mengantarmu, bukan sekarang… tapi nanti, kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, siapa tahu saja orang-orang yang ingin mencelakaimu itu masih berkeliaran" ujar Taehyung mencari alasan asal, dan terkesan modus

"hyung janji? aku takut jika Kyungsoo hyung muncul disana, dan aku tidak ada" balas Jungkook,

Taehyung sedikit cemberut karena mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut-sebut lagi,

"kita sudah pernah membuat kesepakatan, kamu bisa menganggapku sebagai Kyungsoo, dan jika kamu rindu dengan Kyungsoo, maka kamu bisa melihatku, menatap wajahku dan secara otomatis rindumu itu akan hilang" kata Taehyung, dia pusing mendengar penuturannya sendiri

"jadi kalau aku meminta sesuatu kepada hyung apa hyung selalu bersedia? Sebagai Kyungsoo hyung tentunya" Tanya Jungkook lagi, dengan wajah polos

"iya, apa saja. Aku pasti akan mengabulkannya" jawab Taehyung mantap

Jungkook tersenyum,

"apa hyung bisa masak?" lanjut Jungkook

"eh..hm.. bisa, aku bisa masak" jawab Taehyung gelagapan

"masak apa?"

"masak air, masak mie ramen.. bukan memasak, tapi tepatnya menghangatkan mie ramen" jawab Taehyung percaya diri

Jungkook sontak tertawa, menurutnya jawaban Taehyung itu sangat lucu

"kenapa tertawa?" kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya

"tidak… tidak hyung.. maaf" jawab Jungkook cepat, dia masih tertawa

Taehyung tersenyum, dia suka dengan tawa Jungkook, dia suka melihat ukuran hidung namja itu yang sedikit besar semakin bertambah besar saat tertawa

Dan akhirnya, kedua namja itu berjalan bersama, mereka berjalan beberapa meter menuju halte terdekat

.

.

.

.

&…&…&…&…&

Baekhyun menyendiri didalam kamarnya, dia belum mengaktifkan ponselnya. Namja itu terus saja mendesah pelan, dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan maaf dari Chanyeol, hanya maaf, bukan cinta. Dia mencoba melupakan harapannya untuk mendapatkan cinta namja itu, cinta seutuhnya. Dia sadar bahwa dia berbeda dengan Chanyeol, namja itu adalah namja kaya dengan keluarga yang terhormat, sedangkan dirinya hanyalah namja biasa yang bergelut dengan 'seks' dan sejenisnya, walau taraf hidupnya sudah berubah, menjadi berkecukupan. Baekhyun memang merasa dirinya sangat tidak tepat dengan Chanyeol, menurutnya Chanyeol berhak mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih pantas, dan seharusnya adalah yeoja. Yeoja yang bisa memberikan namja itu keturunan kelak

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendesah pelan

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sangat samar memang. Baekhyun lekas beranjak, dia tahu bahwa Sehun sepertinya sudah pulang. Baekhyun bergegas keluar, untuk menuju kedalam kamar milik Sehun

Baekhyun berdiri disamping kamar Sehun, kamar itu terbuka, karena si empunya kamar memang baru saja datang

"hyung, masuklah.." kata Sehun, dia menoleh sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun masuk, dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan meja komputer dikamar Sehun

Sehun membuka pakaiannya, namja itu sangat lelah

"apa benar kamu ingin keluar dari bisnis JAV?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, dia memperhatikan tubuh bagian atas Sehun yang telanjang, body namja itu masih sama seperti dulu, dia teringat lagi saat dimana pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dan langsung berhubungan seks, memang sudah sangat lama. Seks yang hanya sekedar fun saja, bukan cinta

"ya, aku memang ingin keluar" jawab Sehun pelan, dia mengambil baju kaos

"kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, dia penasaran

Sehun mendesah pelan, dia beranjak dan segera menutup pintu kamar, agar orang luar tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka

"aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang untuk berhenti dari JAV dan tinggal bersama orang itu" kata Sehun, mengutarakan alasannya untuk berhenti dari bisnis Insung

"tunggu..tunggu, seseorang?" Baekhyun menginterupsi

Sehun mengangguk

"kamu ingin tinggal dengan orang itu?" lanjut Baekhyun

"ya, aku sudah berjanji kepadanya, hyung" jawab Sehun pelan, dia memakai kaosnya

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak,

"jangan bilang kamu menjadi 'namja simpanan'…? Apa itu betul?" Baekhyun berasumsi sendiri

"bisa dikatakan demikian, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun istilahnya hyung, aku bahagia dengannya" jawab Sehun mantap, dia mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, dia kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya

"tapi kamu pernah berkata bahwa tidak ingin membuat komitmen dengan siapapun, sejak tuduhan pemerkosaan yang sama sekali tidak kamu lakukan dengan seorang yeoja muda" kata Baekhyun, dia mengingatkan kalimat Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu

"itu sudah berlalu hyung, aku sudah move on dan melupakan peristiwa itu" balas Sehun, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia berterima kasih kepada Insung yang sudah sudi menolongnya, dia hampir saja dipenjara untuk waktu yang lama

"siapa orang itu? Apa dia Myungsoo? Namja itu sepertinya ingin direkrut juga oleh Insung ajuhsi" Tanya Baekhyun, mengenai orang yang menyuruh Sehun berhenti

Sehun menggeleng pelan

"bukan Myungsoo hyung, namja itu belum memberikan jawaban dan keputusan untuk bergabung, dia masih memikirkan segala kemungkinan dan konsekuensi bergabung dengan bisnis Insung ajuhsi ini" jawab Sehun, menegaskan bahwa bukan Myungsoo

"jadi siapa dia?"

"dia orang keturunan Tiongkok" jawab Sehun lagi

"apa dia yeoja? Atau ajuhma? Aduhh… aku sangat tidak setuju jika kamu menjadi namja simpanan ajuhma-ajuhma tua, itu sangat disayangkan… tante girang sangat tidak bagus bagi.."

"stop hyung, hyung terlalu berlebihan dan menebak nebak, aku bukan menjadi namja simpanan tante-tante" potong Sehun cepat,

Baekhyun ber-Oh pelan

"jadi?"

"dia adalah namja hyung, salah satu penyanyi asal China, tapi sering tampil di Korea. Dia bermasalah dengan agensinya dan sepertinya akan kembali ke China lagi" jawab Sehun, mengungkapkan ciri dan profesi orang itu

"jadi kamu akan ikut ke China?" mata sipit Baekhyun membulat

"sepertinya tidak hyung, dia mempunyai apartemen sendiri di wilayah gangnam, selain rumah pribadinya di China tentunya, dia selalu pulang balik Korea dan China" jelas Sehun lagi

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia mengerti dengan semua penjelasan Sehun itu

"aku paham, semuanya terpulang darimu, asal kamu nyaman dan bahagia, aku pasti akan mendukungmu" Baekhyun tersenyum, dia beranjak dari kursi dan duduk di dekat Sehun, dia memegang tangan namja itu dengan lembut, pegangan tangan Baekhyun memang selalu membuat tenang

"terima kasih hyung" Sehun balas tersenyum

Tapi sepertinya Sehun masih harus memikirkan akibat dari keinginan pengunduran dirinya itu dari JAV, taruhannya bukan benda atau harta, tapi nyawa… ya, Nyawa

.

.

.

.

&…&…&…&…&

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan pelan disebuah mall pusat perbelanjaan. Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk masuk kedalam area penjualan pakaian,

"aku akan membelikanmu baju baru" kata Taehyung, dia bersemangat memilihkan baju yang dirasa cocok untuk namja belia disampingnya

"tidak usah hyung"

"jangan menolak, aku tidak enak jika kamu memakai baju bekasku" sahut Taehyung, masih memilih

Jungkook terdiam, dia sepertinya tidak bisa menolak

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua namja itu keluar dan menenteng dua tas plastik besar berisi baju dan celana

"ayo kita main game disana.." ajak Taehyung lagi, masih bersemangat, dia menunjuk arena game mirip time zone yang tidak jauh dari posisinya

"tidak usah hyung"

"kenapa? Itu asyik"

"aku tidak terbiasa, aku tidak tahu main" jawab Jungkook jujur, namja itu memang tidak terbiasa dengan permainan seperti itu, dia adalah namja yang tinggal di panti asuhan, dan tidak mungkin menikmati game-game seperti itu selama disana

"aku akan mengajarkanmu, tenanglah" tukas Taehyung, dia meyakinkan Jungkook

Jungkook kekeuh, dia menggeleng,

Taehyung mendesah

"baiklah, bagaimana jika kita ke bioskop saja, mungkin sedang diputar film kartun 3D" Taehyung masih memberikan pilihan

"kita bukan anak kecil lagi hyung" Jungkook cemberut,

"aku bercanda, kita akan menonton film romantis, atau mungkin film action, bagaimana?" lanjut Taehyung kemudian, entah kenapa namja itu begitu sangat bersemangat,

"baiklah hyung" Jungkook tersenyum,

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju ke bioskop di lantai empat pusat perbalanjaan itu, ditengah jalan, Taehyung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan rokok dari sana

Taehyung menyalakan sebatang rokok itu, asap mengepul perlahan

"merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan hyung" interupsi Jungkook, lagi

Taehyung yang hendak mengisap rokok itu mendadak berhenti, dia tertegun sejenak, lalu mematikan rokok itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah

"maaf" ucap Taehyung, dia juga lupa bahwa dalam mall itu dilarang merokok

"Kyungsoo hyung juga tidak merokok…" timpal Jungkook lagi, dia memandang Taehyung disampingnya, pandangan polos

Dan kemudian, Taehyung merogoh kembali sakunya dan mengambil sisa rokok disana, memperlihatkannya sebentar kepada Jungkook, lalu kemudian membuang sisa rokok yang masih lumayan banyak itu, ke tempat sampah

"aku sudah membuangnya" kata Taehyung, dia tersenyum, Jungkook sudah memberikan pengaruh yang luar biasa kepadanya, sejak namja itu bersamanya, dia tidak pernah keluar malam dan minum-minum lagi

Jungkook ikut tersenyum, namja itu lalu menarik tangan Taehyung dan mengapitnya, hal itu dilakukannya dengan spontan, tangan mereka berdua kini bertautan

Dan akhirnya kedua namja itu kembali jalan bersama, dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan, ditempat umum. Sejenak mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan heran beberapa pengunjung dipusat perbelanjaan itu. Mereka berdua larut dengan rasa bahagia yang dalam

'ah, kenapa perasaan itu muncul lagi..' batin Taehyung, dia menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal, dadanya bergemuruh

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Insung keluar rumah, dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju distrik Jungnam, tempat dimana rumah mewah miliknya yang digunakan sebagai tempat perekaman seks. Dalam perjalanan kesana, Insung terus menerus memegang pelipisnya sambil menyetir. Banyak masalah yang dia hadapi, Kyungsoo yang menghilang, obsesi Mr.X yang berlebihan, dan yang terbaru keinginan Sehun untuk berhenti dari JAV

Insung menatap foto kecil yang berada didepannya . foto itu dilekatkan seperti bingkai, dan terletak tersembunyi dekat setir mobil

'maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak bisa berhenti..' batin Insung sedih, dia berbicara dalam hati, berbicara kepada seorang wanita, wanita yang menjadi isterinya dan wanita itu sudah meninggal

Insung mengingat perkataan Isterinya menjelang beberapa hari kepergian wanita itu, kalimat yang menyuruhnya untuk menyudahi bisnis seks seperti itu, kalimat yang menyuruhnya melepaskan semua namja yang terkurung dalam lingkaran setan yang digawangi oleh Mr. X. tapi semua permintaan isterinya itu sama sekali tidak dipenuhinya

Insung mendesah pelan

Beberapa menit kemudian, Insung sudah sampai di depan gerbang salah satu rumahnya itu, dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan lekas masuk kedalam rumah

"bagaimana? Kalian sudah menemukan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Insung cepat, dia bertanya kepada dua orang pemuda yang menyambutnya

"ma..maaf tuan, kami gagal" kata salah satu pemuda, pemuda yang tingginya sama dengan Kyungsoo, dengan kulit putih bersih, dia memegang rahangnya yang bengkak

"jadi kalian sudah bertemu dengan anak itu?" lanjut Insung tidak sabar

"iya tuan, kami sudah menemukannya, kami mengikutinya sejak dari panti asuhan, pemuda itu dari sana" jelas pemuda yang lain,

"kalian memang tidak becus, dia itu hanya sendiri, dan badannya juga kecil" gusar Insung, dia mendengus

"kami akan mencobanya lagi tuan, kami akan mencarinya kembali dan membawanya kepada tuan" kata pemuda yang terkena bogem Kyungsoo, pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Junmeyon, namun akrab disapa Suho

"iya tuan…" tambah pemuda yang lain, pemuda yang membekap Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan sapu tangan obat bius, pemuda yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Lay

"baiklah, aku percaya dengan kalian berdua" tukas Insung, dia melongok masuk dan melewati kedua pemuda suruhan dan menjadi kepercayaannya itu. Insung senang menggunakan jasa kedua pemuda itu

"bagaimana dengan persiapan didalam? Kamera, pencahayaan, apa semuanya dalam keadaan baik?" Tanya Insung kemudian, dia mengganti topik dan berusaha melupakan insiden gagalnya tugas kedua pemuda

"iya tuan, semua sudah beres" jawab Suho, dan diamini oleh Lay

"bagus, nampaknya aku harus menggunakan para pemain lepas terlebih dahulu, sambil memikirkan bagaimana langkah selanjutnya. Aku harus menyetor video lagi" gumam Insung, lebih kepada dirinya

Insung masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan, dan mengecek semua hasil kerja Suho dan Lay, sambil menunggu beberapa namja dan yeoja yang dibayar secara lepas untuk melakukan adegan seks. Langkah itu diambil oleh Insung untuk menutupi minimnya pasokan video ke Mr. X

'aku harap setelah ini, Kyungsoo yang akan melakukan adegan tersebut, dengan Baekhyun atau Sehun mungkin…' batin Insung, rencananya setelah mendapatkan Kyungsoo lagi

.

.

.

.

&…&…&…&

Baekhyun pagi ini berada disekolahnya, dia kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya. Banyak pesan singkat yang masuk, termasuk pesan dari Insung yang menyuruhnya pulang tepat waktu karena ada sesuatu hal penting yang akan dibicarakan. Dan dua pesan singkat lagi, pesan singkat yang berkalimat sama, nomor baru dan sepertinya baru saja masuk ke inboxnya

'Baek ah, aku menunggumu di didekat toilet rusak belakang sekolah, sekarang…'

Begitu isi pesan singkat itu. Entah mengapa jantung dan nafas Baekhyun tidak karuan, dia berharap pesan itu dari namja yang selalu diharapkannya, Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia lalu lekas melangkah dan beranjak menuju ke dekat toilet rusak belakang sekolah. Namja itu melewati gudang tua, tempat dimana dia melakukan seks dengan salah seorang yeoja senior beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia mencoba melupakan peristiwa dan dosa terindah itu

Baekhyun mengarahkan pendangannya keberbagai arah, berharap menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum ala pepsodent kepadanya

"Baek ah…" panggil sebuah suara, suara namja

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, berharap itu suara Chanyeol, namun dia kecewa…

"Ziwan Shi.." mata Baekhyun membulat cepat, dia menatap sosok namja tampan yang muncul dan mendekatinya, dia tidak tahu apakah namja itu berada dikelas dibawah atau diatasnya, tapi yang pasti namja itu adalah salah satu siswa disana

"jangan kaget begitu" tukas namja yang bernama Ziwan tersebut, dia semakin mendekat kepada Baekhyun

"kamu mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat, dia tidak menggunakan embel-embel kesopanan sekarang, perasaannya tidak enak

"aku mendengar kamu adalah namja sewaan, apa itu benar?" kekeh Ziwan, dia memandang dengan pandangan kelaparan

"itu tidak benar, aku bukan barang" jawab Baekhyun cepat, dia mendadak gusar

"hm… mungkin hanya hoax saja. Tapi tidak mengapakan jika aku menikmatimu, tenang saja, aku akan membayarmu" tukas Ziwan, dia semakin kurang ajar

"jangan bicara sembarangan" belas Baekhyun, dia mendengus, dan membalikkan badannya, ternyata dia salah dengan datang dan memenuhi panggilan namja itu, yang disangkanya adalah Chanyeol

"jangan pergi, kita belum selesai…" ujar Ziwan cepat, dia cengan cepat memegang tangan Baekhyun, dan menahan namja itu untuk pergi

"lepaskan… sialan…" ronta Baekhyun, pergelangan tangannya jadi sakit, tarikan Ziwan sangat keras

"jangan malu-malu…. Aku…"

'buugg…'

Bogem mentah melayang dan menghantam sudut bibir Ziwan, namja itu terhuyung, tersungkur dan memegang sidut bibirnya yang berdarah, dia meringis tertahan

"jangan memaksa orang lain yang tidak mau…" ujar sebuah suara, suara namja, namja itu yang melayangkan bogemnya untuk Ziwan

Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sakit, dan kemudian, dia menatap namja yang baru saja menolongnya itu, matanya membulat

"Chan.. Chanyeol shi.." Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya, Chanyeol menolongnya

"ayo kita pergi.." kata namja yang menolong Baekhyun itu, dan memang dia adalah Chanyeol. Dia menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk pergi, meninggalkan Ziwan yang tersungkur dengan luka dibibirnya

Hening

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam perpustakaan, tempat itu dipilihnya karena dirasa aman dan suasananya selalu tenang. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan namja itu disana, sedangkan dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Posisi mereka saat ini saling berhadap-hadapan dengan meja sebagai pemisahnya

"Chanyeol ah, kenapa kamu bisa…" kalimat Tanya Baekhyun terhenti, karena mendapatkan teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan

"ini perpustakaan, bukan pasar loak…" tegur si penjaga perpustakaan, wanita yang masih lumayan muda dan berkaca mata

"maaf" kata Baekhyun, dia berdiri dan membungkuk singkat

Baekhyun kembali duduk dan memperhatikan Chanyeol, namja itu tidak memandangnya. Chanyeol sibuk membaca buku yang baru saja diambilnya di rak secara acak

"terima kasih Yeol shi.." kata Baekhyun pelan, matanya masih menatap wajah Chanyeol

"jauhi namja itu, dia itu berbahaya" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, kalimatnya sangat pelan dan rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan

"ya, aku tahu… sekali lagi terima kasih" ulang Baekhyun

Hening,

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, dia tidak bisa berharap banyak dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol, namja itu sudah mau menolongnya saja merupakan suatu keajaiban, keajaiban besar menurutnya, sampai-sampai harus membogem namja yang bernama Ziwan, namja yang mempunyai banyak jaringan anak-anak nakal diluar sana

Baekhyun menopang dagu dengan menggunakan lengannya, dia memutuskan tidak masuk kedalam kelas untuk beberapa jam, untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sedekat ini dengannya sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, dia teringat ulahnya yang mengikat dan menjamah Chanyeol di rumah seks milik Insung dan kemarin dia menelan sperma namja itu untuk kedua kalinya, yahh… sebuah pengalaman yang langka. Dia beruntung bisa merasakan hal itu

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum seperti orang gila

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kegiatan membacanya, namun sangat jelas sekali bahwa namja itu tidak fokus, sesekali matanya melirik dicelah bukunya, dan kemudian pura-pura membaca lagi, padahal buku yang dibacanya terbalik

Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dari dalam sakunya, dia meletakkan kertas itu didepannya, dengan terhalangi oleh bukunya, jadi kertas itu tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun

Tertulis dikertas itu kata-kata yang ditunggu oleh Baekhyun selama beberapa hari ini :

'aku memaafkanmu Baekhyun ah…"

Kata-kata itu tertulis sebanyak beberapa kali, Chanyeol hanya bisa menuliskannya dikertas, namun sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya langsung

Yah, seperti itulah Chanyeol…

.

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo tertidur dengan lemas di kasur milik Jongin. namja itu nampak kurang sehat, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya juga pucat. Dia menunggu Jongin yang sedang pergi. Namja itu sepertinya pergi untuk belanja bahan makanan, atas suruhan ibunya. Sedangkan ibu Jongin sedari tadi pergi dan berangkat kerja

Kyungsoo sudah bosan menunggu Jongin, akhirnya dia tidak sadar tertidur

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin muncul dengan tergesa-gesa di balik pintu, namja itu lekas mendekati Kyungsoo

"maaf aku agak lama, ajuhsi penjual ikan itu sangat menyebalkan.." kalimat Jongin terhenti, karena melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan wajah damai dan polos, mirip anak kecil

Jongin tersenyum, dia melepaskan sweaternya dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo ya.." panggil Jongin pelan, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa namja itu sedang tidur atau hanya sekedar menutup matanya saja

Tidak ada jawaban

Jongin semakin mendekat, tangannya membelai rambut jatuh Kyungsoo yang sangat lembut, tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo

"dahimu panas Kyungsoo ya.." panik Jongin, dia ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya minum obat, namun seperti biasa dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur namja itu

Jongin merasa bersalah, seharusnya kemarin dirinya berteduh saat hujan bersama Kyungsoo, karena ulahnya itulah Kyungsoo menjadi kehujanan dan sekarang efek air hujan itu dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo sekarang

Jongin bergegas mengambil air dingin, dia akan mengompres dahi Kyungsoo, sambil menunggu namja itu bangun dan menyuruhnya minum obat penurun demam

Jongin dengan telaten bekerja, dia seperti seorang suami (?) yang baik, mengompres dahi Kyungsoo

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya, karena aku, kamu jadi seperti ini" gumam Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi, hanya degup jantung pelan dan deru nafas teratur namja itu sebagai jawaban

Jongin naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur didekat Kyungsoo, dia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua

"kamu tahu Kyungsoo ya, kamu adalah namja terunik yang aku temui.." kata Jongin, berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya

Jongin menoleh dan merapatkan dirinya kearah Kyungsoo, wajahnya hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajah Kyungsoo, deru nafas mereka saling bertemu

Jongin menarik nafasnya, jantungnya berdegup tidak normal lagi

"Kyungsoo ya.. aku…"

Hening

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya.." kata Jongin, mengulangi ungkapan cintanya, dia mengatakan itu lagi karena Kyungso tidak mungkin mendengarnya, namja itu tidur. Namun…

"benarkah Jongin ah..?"

Degg…

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap mata Jongin, Jongin terkaget dan memundurkan wajahnya

"ka.. kamu tidak tidur?" gagap Jongin, dia mendadak gugup, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo bangun dan mendengar kalimat cintanya yang syahdu

"kamu mencintaiku?" ulang Kyungoo, dia ingin kepastian dan penegasan bahwa telinganya sama sekali tidak salah dengar, matanya memandang penuh harap

"ak..aku…" Jongin menunduk sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo

"aku memang mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya, sudah sangat lama" akhirnya Jongin mengungkapkan cintanya lagi, dan kali ini dengan Kyungsoo yang seratus persen sadar total

Deegg…

Mata Kyungsoo mendadak berkaca-kaca, bibir namja itu bergetar, kemudian.. dengan gerakan cepat ala Ultraman Kyungsoo menarik Jongin dan memeluk namja berkulit seksi itu

Jongin gelagapan dan otomatis membalas pelukan Kyungsoo yang sangat tiba-tiba itu, posisi mereka saat ini adalah Kyungsoo dibawah dan Jongin diatas, saling bepelukan, sangat erat

Terdengar isakan tertahan dari Kyungsoo, namja itu tidak mampu berbicara, dia terus saja memeluk dan mengeratkan pelukannya tersebut, perasaannya campur aduk

Sedangkan Jongin juga sama, namja itu tidak berkata dan bertanya apa-apa, perasaaannya menghangat dan lega, dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini, perasaan yang terpendam selama berhari-hari. Hanya menunggu balasan cinta dari Kyungsoo saja… yes or no…

Jongin merubah posisinya, dia menarik Kyungsoo pelan yang masih dalam pelukannya, agar dia yang dibawah, dia tidak ingin menindih Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit itu. jadi posisi mereka saat ini adalah Jongin dibawah dan Kyungsoo diatas, saling berpelukan dan masih dalam diam

Moment indah itu berlangsung beberapa menit, belum ada yang berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan mereka, mereka berdua seakan disihir untuk terus saling menempel dan memberikan kehangatan

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan dan mengganggu sweet moment itu

'ahh…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

&…&…&…&…&…&…&

**Chapter 9** update..he..he.. dan sepertinya kepanjangan lagi, aku harap pembaca tidak bosan ya. Aku terharu dan berterima kasih, FF ini masih ada yang menunggu dan lumayan banyak juga, aku senyum-senyum sendiri membaca Reviewnya..he..he.. terima kasih. Maaf untuk chapter ini tidak ada adegan NC, mungkin dichap depan ada adegan NC lagi. Aku memang kadang down, terutama jika ada yang tidak suka dengan adegan di FF ini, mungkin aku terlalu menyamaratakan bahwa semua reader pasti suka dengan FF NC-an seperti ini. dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menistakan bias manapun (setiap chap harus minta maaf nih, agar reader yang tidak suka menjadi luluh hatinya.. he…he…)

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada All Reader yang sudi dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk **mengetik Reviewnya**, semua aku baca dan aku balas lewat PM. Dan untuk chapter ini semoga reader masih suka ya… **Review lagi… ya… salam**

**Thanks to Review :**

**Baekhyunniewife, oasana, Re. Tao, KaisooLovers, AlienBaby88, JonginDO, ShinJiWoo920202, BabyBuby, dims, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, VijnaPutri, BlackXX, Arumdawo, HHS, 22, meliarisky7, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, kaihunhan, lalat. Pucing, justin, ChanBaekLuv, 1 on 1, firdaniamayarofah, snowy07, she3nn0, park soohee, Re-Panda68, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, yunjae q, LasmaniaStevani, taeyon, leeraexolnur, raul. seungsoo12, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, Re-Panda68, mrblackJ, sycarp, Metacho137, .5011, humaira9394, cahayaanjanie, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, t.a, Meosshi, MIKORIN, SR, Guest, Kainaru Aikorin, zhea. Zhiioott, Desta Soo, Jung Eunhee, Kaisooya, thelostisland35, SognatoreL, doctorbaek, t.a, asdfghjkkristao, gin, soo kyung dan all**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan lembut mereka. Suara ketukan pintu betul-betul mengganggu moment yang sangat indah tersebut. Jongin menyingkap selimut yang mereka gunakan, sambil tersenyum tidak enak kearah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, balas tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah

"aku akan membuka pintu dulu" ucap Jongin, masih kikuk, dia sudah mengungkapkan cintanya tadi kepada Kyungsoo, namun namja itu belum memberikan jawaban, apakah menerima cintanya atau tidak

"ya…" kata Kyungsoo singkat, dia mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang

Jongin berjalan dan segera membuka pintu,

"oh, omma…" kata Jongin, dia agak kaget karena setahunya ibunya itu sedang bekerja sekarang

Ibu Jongin tersenyum, senyum keibuan

Jongin dan ibunya bercakap sebentar, sepertinya ibu Jongin itu butuh bantuan anaknya. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan dan berbalik memandang Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berdiri sejenak dan membungkuk kearah ibu Jongin, ibu Jongin balas dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menyapa ibu Jongin itu, tapi sepertinya sapaannya tidak akan dibalas, kecuali dengan senyuman saja. Dia sudah mendengar cerita dari Jongin mengenai perubahan sikap ibu Jongin itu

Ibu Jongin berbalik pergi, sedangkan Jongin kembali masuk dan mendekati Kyungsoo

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, aku harus pergi sebentar, ommaku menyuruh sesuatu. Kamu minum obat dulu dan setelahnya istirahat" ucap Jongin cepat, dia menuju ke kotak obat yang ada dikamarnya dan memberikan tablet obat penurun demam kepada Kyungsoo

"terima kasih.." Kyungsoo menerima obat itu

"kamu pergi saja, aku akan disini, aku juga masih mengantuk" lanjut Kyungsoo pelan

"apa benar kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin lagi

"iya, aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak mungkin diculik oleh seseorang dikamar ini" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda, dia tertawa pelan, menampilkan senyum bentuk hatinya

Jongin balas tersenyum, walau agak sedikit khawatir, namun dia lega

"baiklah, kamu istirahat dulu. Aku tidak akan lama" tutup Jongin, dia dengan ragu-ragu mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, dan kemudian mengecup dahi namja itu

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah hebat

Jongin tersenyum dan melangkah menuju pintu, untuk keluar dan pergi memenuhi perintah ibunya, dia sebenarnya mengharapkan respon Kyungsoo mengenai pernyataan cintanya tadi, tapi sepertinya dia harus bersabar dan menunggu

Hening

Kyungsoo mendesah, beberapa detik yang lalu suara pintu yang ditutup oleh Jongin menjadi penutup suara yang terdengar, sekarang hanya deru nafas dan degup jantungnya saja yang menemani, Kyungsoo sendiri

Namja berbahu sempit itu meminum obatnya dan kemudian membaringkan dirinya, panas dan suhu tubuhnya masih saja tinggi, dia berharap setelah bangun nanti, suhu tubuhnya akan kembali normal

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali tertidur

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Taehyung dan Jungkook melangkah bersama menuju bioskop, mereka berdua masih berpegangan tangan dengan sangat intens, senyum bahagia dan ceria terlihat di wajah mereka masing-masing

Mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu kaca tempat pembelian tiket bioskop itu,

"kamu mau nonton film apa?" Tanya Taehyung pelan,

"terserah hyung saja" jawab Jungkook tidak kalah pelan

"baiklah, kita nonton film bergenre komedi romantis saja" Taehyung memberikan pilihan

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, dia tersenyum lagi

Namun kemudian, dua orang yeoja muncul dan menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian

"op..oppa.." kata salah satu yeoja, yeoja dengan pakaian merah dan pita senada dengan warna pakiannya, yeoja itu lumayan cantik

"Wendy..?" mata sipit Taehyung membelalak, dia memperhatikan dan terkaget dengan kemunculan yeoja yang dipanggilnya Wendy itu, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan yeoja itu diwaktu yang tidak tepat

"sedang apa oppa disini?" Tanya Wendy, dia memperhatikan kedekatan Intens antara Taehyung dan namja disampingnya, Jungkook. Mata Wendy itu menatap kedua tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih berpegangan, yeoja itu menampilkan tatapan cemburu yang sangat

"aku mau menonton" jawab Taehyung singkat, dia menampilkan ekspresi biasa

"tapi oppa.. kenapa…." Wendy tergagap, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. namja yang disukainya itu sedang berpegangan dengan seseorang, dan itu bukan yeoja, tapi namja. Wendy tidak tahu harus menegur bagaimana

Jungkook yang sadar dengan tatapan tidak suka Wendy itu, dengan cepat berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya ditangan Taehyung, namun tanpa terduga tangan milik Taehyung itu tidak mau terlepas, rupanya Taehyung menahan tangannya, dia tidak ingin melepaskannya

"hyung.." gumam Jungkook pelan, sangat pelan, dia tidak enak dengan yeoja yang bernama Wendy dihadapannya, sepertinya yeoja itu adalah pacar Taehyung

Taehyung menoleh singkat kearah Jungkook, tersenyum pelan dan menampilkan pandangan 'tidak apa-apa, kamu tenang saja'. Jungkook kemudian tidak berusaha lagi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Taehyung

"tapi sepertinya kami tidak jadi menonton, kami masih ada urusan penting.." kata Taehyung kemudian, memecahkan keheningan yang menusuk

Taehyung lekas melangkah dan membalik tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan dengan Jungkook, dia masih belum melepaskan pegangan bersama namja imut itu. Dia membawa Jungkook untuk menjauh, pergi. Dan sepertinya acara nonton bioskop batal

"oppa.. tunggu.. kita belum selesai bicara" panggil Wendy, dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Memandang dengan pandangan geram

"sudahlah, ayo kita masuk… teman-teman sudah menunggu didalam sepertinya" kata yeoja teman Wendy itu, dia memegang bahu temannya dan menenangkannya

Akhirnya Wendy berbalik dengan setengah hati. Namja yang disukainya alias Taehyung lebih memilih pergi bersama namja lain, dan tidak mengacuhkan dirinya

.

.

.

"itu tadi siapa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Mereka berdua saat ini sudah sampai diarea depan pusat perbelanjaan yang mereka datangi, keluar dari hiruk pikuk pengunjung mall itu

"itu teman… hanya teman" jawab Taehyung, menegaskan dan menekankan kata 'teman'

"oh" Jungkook membulatkan mulutnya, dia mendesah lega

Taehyung masih belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya

"kita pulang saja, aku akan membeli kaset DVD film dan memutarnya di kontrakan saja, tidak apa-apakan?" kata Taehyung tidak enak. Acara nonton bioskopnya jadi batal

"tidak apa-apa hyung" balas Jungkook cepat, dia tersenyum

"baiklah, kita singgah di Toko DVD diseberang jalan sana dan kemudian pergi membeli makanan" jelas Taehyung lagi,

Jungkook mengangguk

.

.

.

.

&…&…&…&

Insung berdiri disamping gerbang utama kediamannya yang mewah. Dia terus menerus memang jam tangannya, baru saja tuan rumah itu mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada dua pemuda suruhannya, Suho dan Lay untuk kembali mencari Kyungsoo dan membawanya pulang

Insung menatap pintu rumahnya yang terbuka, dan sosok namja keluar dari sana, dia Sehun. Namja itu memang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh Insung, dia sengaja menunggu Sehun didepan gerbang didekat mobil namja itu yang terparkir, karena selama ini dia sulit menemui namja itu

"Sehun, aku ingin bicara.." kata Insung cepat, dia menghalangi langkah Sehun yang hendak masuk kedalam mobil barunya

"membicarakan apa ajuhsi?" Tanya Sehun, dia menampilkan pandangan datar

Insung memasukkan tangan kesakunya dan berujar

"sebulan ini kamu belum membuat video baru Sehun. Dan aku ingin dua hari ini kamu membuat video itu, aku kekurangan stok dan…"

"maaf ajuhsi, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin berhenti"

Wajah dan mimik Insung mendadak berubah, dia memandang sekeliling, takut jika orang-orang kepercayaan Mr. X tiba-tiba muncul dan mendengar kalimat Sehun itu

"jangan membicarakan keinginanmu itu lagi Sehun, aku sudah menolaknya, itu berarti kamu masih bagian dari bisnis ini" bentak Insung, dia mendadak gusar

"Tapi ajuhsi…"

"tidak ada tapi tapi, apa kamu lupa siapa yang menolongmu dimasa lalu, saat semua orang menyudutkanmu, siapa? aku…" kata Insung lagi, menegaskan dan mengingatkan masa lalu Sehun yang kelam

"jadi apa mau ajuhsi?" Tanya Sehun lagi, dia tidak ingin masuk kedalam pembicaraan mengenai masa lalunya

"aku ingin kamu membuat video lagi, dua pemuda suruhanku Suho dan Lay sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, tinggal action saja, lokasinya masih ditempat yang sama…" sahut Insung, mengutarakan keinginannya dan berharap namja cadel dihadapannya itu setuju

Sehun mendesah,

"aku setuju ajuhsi, aku akan membuat video baru lagi…"

"bagus"

"tapi tidak dilokasi rumah ajuhsi di distrik Jungnam itu, aku akan membuatnya sendiri dilokasi lain" ungkap Sehun, dia setuju membuat video seks lagi, namun dengan lokasi berbeda

"tidak masalah. Tapi apa kamu bisa menjamin kualitas kamera dan gambarnya bagus. Ingat, ini video yang akan dikirimkan untuk JAV, bukan video homemade yang berkualitas rendah" Insung mengingatkan

"aku tahu ajuhsi, ajuhsi tenang saja" tutup Sehun, dia mulai melangkah dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, Insung sudah memberikan jalan dan membuat kesepakatan lagi

Insung mengangguk-angguk pelan. Dia sedikit lega karena masih bisa menekan Sehun agar mau membuat video seks baru lagi dan otomatis namja itu masih bagian dari JAV

Sehun pergi dengan mengendari mobil barunya, sedangkan Insung berbalik, untuk masuk dan menuju bagasi, dia juga berancana untuk pergi

Waktu masih terus berjalan, dan kehidupan masih terus bergulir

.

.

.

.

#...#...#...#

Hari yang cerah, secerah wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini masuk kedalam ruangan perpustakaan. Tidak biasanya namja itu sering-sering kesana, dia hanya ingin menikmati lagi moment dimana namja itu kemarin berduaan dan saling berhadapan dengan namja yang bernama Chanyeol, walaupun dalam diam dan tanpa pecakapan yang berarti

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi, kursi yang sama dengan kemarin, dia mulai menopang dagunya dan membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol hadir dan duduk dihadapannya, tersenyum dan mengatakan cinta untuknya. Ya…itulah pikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun

10 menit seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas melamunnya, namja itu mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia mengecek jumlah saldo rekening banknya lewat ponsel itu, tertera jumlah uang yang lumayan banyak, lebih dari cukup untuk membeli rumah baru. Uang itu merupakan uang yang dikumpulkan selama enam bulan ini, uang hasil mengeluarkan keringat dan sperma, hasil seks

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Dia mulai menerawang mengenai masa depannya, sampai dimana dia harus bertahan dan menggeluti statusnya sebagai anak sekolah, anak sekolah yang menggeluti bisnis seks, sampai kapan dia harus bertahan dan menjadi anak angkat Insung, apakah dia bisa menikah kemudian? Mempunyai anak dari isterinya? Hidup bahagia hingga tua

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedari dulu hidupnya sudah suram dan kelam

Namja itu masih terpaku dengan pikirannya, dan kemudian beberapa yeoja masuk dalam perpustakaan itu, suara berisik yeoja-yeoja itu mengganggu lamunan Baekhyun

"kalian jangan ribut, ini perpustakaan bukan bioskop atau diskotik…" tegur si penjaga perpustakaan, dia mendelik kearah tiga yeoja yang berisik itu

Hening

Ketiga yeoja mulai diam dan tidak rusuh lagi. Baekhyun yang tidak jauh dari posisi ketiga yeoja itu mendadak mendengus, dia merasa terganggu

"aku akan memperlihatkan video terbaru kepada kalian berdua.." kata salah satu yeoja, yeoja cantik yang sepertinya adalah ketua genk. Nama yeoja itu adalah Irene, yeoja yang sama yang pernah mengirimkan permintaan seks kepada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menolaknya

"video apa?" Tanya yeoja yang lain, yeoja dengan name tag Joy

"iya, video apa? apa video namja-namja tampan yang sedang masturbasi? aku jadi tidak sabar" tambah yeoja yang lain, namanya Seulgi

"masturbasi adalah istilah untuk yeoja, sedangkan untuk namja adalah onani, biologimu dapat nilai 4 sepertinya" tukas Joy, menginterupsi kalimat Seulgi

Seulgi cemberut

"kalian jangan bertengkar dan ribut, aku akan memperlihatkan video seks salah seorang namja disekolah kita, video ini aku dapatkan diluar negeri dan sama sekali tidak beredar disini" kata Irene membanggakan diri

"namja disekolah ini?" Seulgi membulat

"jangan terlalu ribut, nanti nenek tua disana menegur kita" Irene menginterupsi cepat

Seulgi dan Joy otomatis membekap mulut mereka masing-masing, dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan video yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Irene

Baekhyun yang tidak jauh dari posisi ketiga yeoja itu, sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak, dia terus memasang kuping

"kalian mendekat kesini, kita akan menontonnya bersama-sama" kata Irene lagi, dia menegakkan layat tabletnya dan memposisikannya dengan nyaman. Joy dan Seulgi perlahan saling berdempetan

"siapa namja itu? Apa kita mengenalnya?" Tanya Seulgi lagi, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui si namja

"lihat saja, jangan cerewet" balas Irene cepat

Irene mulai menekan tombol play dan muncul logo dan peringatan-peringatan dengan tulisan Jepang

"ini produk Jepang sepertinya? Lihat saja logonya, itu logo JAV" bisik Joy

"maksudnya JAV, Japan Adult Video?" Tanya Seulgi antusias

"JAV ini nama perusahaan, perusahaan yang mungkin illegal, aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi yang pasti nama JAV tidak ada hubugannya dengan kepanjangan tadi. Itu memang logo dan nama bisnisnya" terang Irene, dia menjelaskan apa yang dia tahu

Tulisan Jepang dan semua peringatan mengenai isi video itu sudah selesai, dan kemudian layar tablet itu menampilkan adegan namja yang diikat, dengan posisi kaki yang dilebarkan dan mata yang ditutup

"aku mengenal namja yang diikat itu" kata Joy cepat, walaupun mata namja itu ditutup kain hitam, tapi dia bisa mengenalinya

"diam dulu" Irene berujar

Adegan masih berjalan, dan kemudian direkaman video itu muncul namja lainnya, namja yang lebih pendek daripada namja yang pertama, namja itu mendekati namja lainnya dan menuangkan minyak kesekujur tubuh namja pertama

"ini yaoi?"

"ya, kenapa?"

"tidak"

Adegan masih berlanjut, namja kedua belum terlihat wajahnya, hal itu membuat penasaran Joy dan Seulgi. Namun tidak lama, wajah namja kedua itu terlihat, namja itu mencium namja pertama dengan penuh nafsu dan gejolak, sangat liar dan seksi

"bu..bukannya itu namja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun? Benarkan?" gagap Seulgi, dia terkesima dan terpesona,

"ya, itu memang dia" jawab Irene santai, dia memang sudah menonton habis video itu dengan durasi hampir sejam, dan memastikan bahwa namja yang menjadi pemeran utama di video seks yaoi itu adalah Baekhyun dan namja yang diikat dan menjadi partner seksnya adalah Park Chanyeol

Joy dan Seulgi membekap mulut mereka bersamaan, mereka berdua hampir saja berteriak, saking shock dan terpananya

Dan kemudian…

"hentikan… hapus video itu…" teriak seseorang, teriakan itu menggaung dan meninggi, yang berteriak itu adalah Baekhyun, namja itu menggebrak meja dengan dada yang naik turun karena gusar

"ini perpustakaan… bukan rumah bordil, kamu keluar.." usir si penjaga perpustakaan, dia mengusir Baekhyun yang baru saja berteriak dan mengagetkannya, dalam beberapa menit ini dia selalu menegur siswa dan siswi yang ribut diperpustakaan

"aku menunggu kalian bertiga diluar.." tutup Baekhyun, dia mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk ketiga yeoja yang baru saja menonton video seksnya, walau baru sekitar 10 menit

Irene tersenyum, rencananya berhasil. Dia beranjak dan menyuruh kedua temannya untuk keluar, mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah memberikan aba-aba

Lets go… bitch

.

.

.

.

"kenapa harus disini?" Tanya Baekhyun, posisinya saat ini ada digudang tak terpakai dibelakang sekolah, tempat yang pernah digunakannya untuk melakukan seks dengan senior Tae

"hanya disini tempat yang aman, oppa" kata Irene, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, rencananya berhasil dan berjalan lancar

Joy dan Seulgi tersenyum malu-malu, mereka baru saja mengetahui rencana Irene dan mereka berdua sangat antusias

"tapi kalian harus janji, setelah kita melakukan ini, aku harap video itu dihapus permanen, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar kemunculan video itu lagi, terutama disekolah ini" kata Baekhyun, dia terus saja mendesah pelan, dia kena perangkap

"tenang saja oppa" tukas Irene

Baekhyun mendengus. Dia sudah tahu bahwa video yang baru saja ditonton oleh Irene Dkk itu adalah videonya bersama Chanyeol, entah dari mana video tersebut mereka dapatnya. Dan yang pasti, Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin video itu tersebar disekolah, terlebih lagi jika Chanyeol tahu dan melihatnya, kata maaf dari Chanyeol sudah dipastikan tidak akan pernah terucap

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah

"apa oppa sudah siap?" Tanya Irene, yeoja itu sudah membuka dua kancing baju seragam sekolahnya, malahan Seulgi sudah membuka semua kancing bajunya, hanya dalaman saja yang tersisa

"aku siap.." kata Baekhyun, dan sepertinya dia harus mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak melakukan hubungan seks sebelum permintaan maafnya diterima oleh Chanyeol

'maafkan aku Yeol shi' batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun dengan perlahan memegang ikat pinggangnya, dan ingin membuka celananya, yaps… namja itu harus meladeni tiga yeoja, mereka akan melakukan foursome

Joy sudah memelorotkan celana dalamnya, Seulgi sudah setengah telanjang dan Irene selesai membuka kancing baju terakhirnya, mereka bertiga sudah tidak sabar

Baekhyun menarik ikat pingganya, membuka kaitan celananya. Namun…

Tanpa disangka dan terduga, pintu gudang itu ditendang dari luar, tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu itu terbuka dan berdebam keras,

Sosok namja muncul dibalik pintu, namja jangkung

"hentikan…" seru namja itu,

"Chanyeol.." kata Baekhyun, lagi-lagi dia dipergoki oleh namja jangkung itu, kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu terulang lagi

Irene, Joy dan Seulgi mendadak kaget, mereka membulatkan mata dan cepat-cepat merapikan kondisi penampilan mereka. Joy memungut dan memakai kembali celana dalamnya, Seulgi memakai kembali dalaman dan bajunya, dan Irene memasangkan kembali kancing seragamnya, dengan tergesa-gesa

"keluar kalian bertiga… cepat…" usir Chanyeol

"tapi… kami.." Irene berujar dan menginterupsi, dia mempunyai senjata, yaitu video milik Baekhyun vs Chanyeol, tapi kalimatnya dihentikan oleh Chanyeol

"kalian lihat ini…." kata Chanyeol, dia memperlihatkan ponsel layar sentuhnya kepada ketiga yeoja

Ketiga yeoja itu membelalak

"ini rekaman aksi kalian, kalian bertiga membuka pakaian dan memaksa seorang namja untuk melayani kalian… sepertinya rekaman ini harus disaksikan oleh orangtua kalian" ancam Chanyeol, dia tertawa pelan

"ja..jangan.." kata Seulgi cepat, dia mendadak takut dan gugup

"ya, jangan.. kami minta maaf" kata Joy, yeoja itu masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya, model dalamannya yang 'ribet' membuat yeoja itu kesulitan memakainya dengan cepat

Irene terdiam, yeoja itu berpikir keras, sepertinya rencananya gagal, rencana yang sudah berjalan setengah itu digagalkan oleh Chanyeol

"tunggu apa lagi.. kalian cepat pergi dari sini" kata Chanyeol, nadanya membentak

Tanpa menunggu lama, Joy dan Seulgi lekas berjalan dan melewati Chanyeol

"tapi.. rekaman itu?" kata Joy, dia ingin Chanyeol menghapusnya

"tenang, aku akan menghapusnya nanti, sekarang kalian pergi" balas Chanyeol cepat

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan membisu

Irene menghentakkan kakinya pelan, dan dengan terpaksa dia mengikuti dan mengekor kedua temannya untuk keluar dari gudang itu

"tunggu.." kata Chanyeol lagi, dia menghentikan langkah Irene

"aku menginginkan memory tabletmu" lanjut Chanyeol, dia menengadahkan tangannya kearah Irene

"ta..tapi…" Irene tergagap,

"cepat, aku ingin video yang kalian tonton tadi dihapus, aku ingin menghapusnya sendiri, jadi berikan memory tablet itu"

Mata Irene membulat, demikian juga dengan Baekhyun. Rupanya Chanyeol tahu mengenai video yang ditonton oleh ketiga yeoja diperpustakaan tadi

"cepattt.." seru Chanyeol lagi, sorot matanya seperti ingin menerkam, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya sehari-hari

Tanpa berkata-kata, Irene mengambil tasnya yang dipegang oleh Joy, dia lalu membuka tablet itu dan mengeluarkan memory eksternal disana, memory eksternal itu memang hanya digunakan untuk menyimpan file gajah alias file besar. Irene menyerahkan memory itu kepada Chanyeol

"aku akan mengembalikan memory ini lagi" Chanyeol berujar, sambil mengambil memory itu dari tangan Irene

Irene mendengus, kemudian yeoja itu memberikan kode kepada Joy dan Seulgi untuk pergi, tanpa berkata apa-apa

Chanyeol menggenggam benda yang diinginkannya itu, dia tersenyum, ancamannya berhasil

Hening

Digudang tersebut saat ini hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menyapa Chanyeol, tapi entah mengapa kebiasaan lamanya muncul lagi, yaitu suara tercekat

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dia mendesah pelan dan kemudian berbalik, dia kembali menuju pintu, untuk keluar, tidak ada kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya

Chanyeol melangkah pelan, namja itu sudah sampai dipintu, dan kemudian…

'brugh…hh'

Itu suara tubrukan, Baekhyun menubruk punggung Chanyeol, Chanyeol dipeluk dari belakang, dan yang memeluknya adalah Baekhyun. memeluknya dengan sangat erat, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, sedikit kaget

"Yeol shi.. maafkan aku.." isak Baekhyun pelan, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Hening, hanya isakan tertahan yang terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun, namja itu masih dengan posisi memeluk

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, namja itu menunduk. Dan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke tangan milik Baekhyun yang mendekapnya dari belakang, meremasnya pelan

"aku.. aku memafkanmu" kata Chanyeol pelan, akhirnya namja itu mengucapkan kalimat bahwa dia menerima maaf Baekhyun itu dan memaafkannya

"be..benarkah?" Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya, tidak terasa air mata namja itu tumpah, untuk pertama kalinya, dia sangat senang dan bahagia. Yang diharapkannya sekarang adalah minimal pertemanan atau bersahabat dengan Chanyeol

"ya, aku memaafkanmu Baek ah" ulang Chanyeol lagi, kali ini sangat pelan, nyaris tidak kentara

"terima kasih Yeol shi" balas Baekhyun, dia lega sekarang

Baekhyun hendak melepaskan pelukannya, namun tanpa terduga tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol

"jangan lepaskan, biarkan seperti ini… aku mohon" kata Chanyeol cepat, degup jantungnya mendadak tidak normal

"eh" Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi yang pasti dia sangat senang, rasa bahagianya double, pelukannya semakin erat

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dengan posisi mereka, Baekhyun yang memeluk Chanyeol dari dari belakang, dengan lokasi di gudang. Gudang itu menjadi saksi bisu untuk kesekian kalinya berbagai moment yang tercipta disana, mulai dari seks yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dengan seniornya, melakukan onani sendirian dan terakhir menjadi saksi munculnya 'bibit-bibit sesuatu' dari hati salah satu namja. jiwa dan ego yang mengeras itu perlahan cair

Perjalanan kisah kedua namja itu masih akan berlanjut

.

.

.

.

.

$...$...$...$

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, dia kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menenteng tas berukuran sedang, namja itu tidak sendiri, tapi bersama seorang namja lain

"apa aku terlihat mencurigakan?" Tanya si namja asing, tepat disamping Sehun

"sama sekali tidak gege" kata Sehun, dia memperhatikan penampilan namja disampingnya yang menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan topi hitam,

"jangan gunakan embel-embel gege, aku lebih suka dengan kata hyung" balas namja asing itu

"baiklah hyung"

Mereka berdua masih dengan langkah cepat masuk kedalam sebuah apartemen mewah diwilayah gangnam, namja asing disamping Sehun terus saja menoleh kebelakang

"hyung mencurigakan jika menoleh begitu, hyung santai saja" tukas Sehun

"aku sedikit takut, media sekarang sangat lihat, banyak mata-mata dimana-mana, contohnya Dispacth yang sangat begitu berbahaya" balas namja itu

Sehun tersenyum

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua sampai ke dalam kamar apertemen yang sangat luas dan mewah

"akhirnya sampai juga" kata namja asing tadi, dia melepaskan kaca mata dan topinya, dan kemudian menidurkan dirinya di ranjang

"Luhan hyung istirahat saja" kata Sehun, namja itu menyebutkan nama orang yang menemaninya tadi, namanya Luhan

Namja yang bernama Luhan itu memandang Sehun dengan pandangan seksi, posisinya masih terbaring

"aku tidak akan istirahat sebelum kita bertempur" kata Luhan, sedikit centil

Sehun tersenyum, dia membuka sweaternya dan mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang, dekat Luhan

"apa hyung tidak lelah, kegiatan hyung lumayan padat sebagai Idol" kata Sehun, dia membelai lengan Luhan, meniru gaya Baekhyun

"aku lelah, tapi… tiga ronde sepertinya bukan masalah" kata Luhan lagi, bernada mesum

Sehun membalas ucapan Luhan dengan tertawa badai

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu hyung" Sehun berkata sambil sesekali tertawa

Luhan tersenyum singkat, lalu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya,

"bagaimana dengan janjimu yang akan keluar dari bisnis ajuhsimu itu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, dia mendadak serius. Sehun memang sudah jujur kepadanya perihal 'pekerjaan'nya itu, selain bersekolah

"aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi Insung ajuhsi menolaknya"

"kenapa?"

"aku masih terikat kontrak, setahun lagi"

"ahh"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar,

"padahal aku kira kamu akan dibiarkan untuk keluar, kamu pemain lama" kata Luhan, namja itu memang menginginkan Sehun untuk keluar dari bisnis seks Insung, dan meminta Sehun untuk tinggal bersamanya

"aku tetap akan mengusahakannya hyung" ucap Sehun cepat, dia yakin bisa keluar secara resmi

"aku harap juga demikian" desah Luhan pelan

"apa hyung tidak takut ketahuan orang lain, kalau hyung menjadikanku namja simpanan?" Tanya Sehun, dia mengalihkan topik

"aku tidak suka dengan istilah namja simpanan. Kamu itu pacarku Sehunnie" kata Luhan, dia cemberut,

"maaf, aku hanya meniru istilah dari Baekhyun hyung saja" jelas Sehun, dia juga sudah menceritakan mengenai namja-namja yang diadopsi oleh Insung

"jangan sampai ketahuan, kita akan menyembunyikan hubungan ini, sampai waktunya tepat" jelas Luhan, dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh arti

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dia paham

Kemudian, Luhan bangun dari pembaringannya, dia mendekati Sehun, dan memegang selangkangan namja itu yang tertutup celana

"aku ingin menikmati ini…" pinta Luhan, nadanya manja, semanja Syahrini, artis menor dari negeri seberang

"akan kuberikan… sampai hyung puas"

.

.

.

.

&…&…&…&

Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali pulang ke kontrakan milik Taehyung. Mereka menenteng barang belanjaan yang lumayan banyak. Taehyung memang sengaja membeli barang-barang kebutuhan dalam jumlah yang banyak, agar nantinya dia tidak repot-repot lagi membeli

"capek juga ya hyung" kata Jungkook, dia merabahkan dirinya dilantai yang bertikar

"istirahatlah" timpal Taehyung, dia tersenyum, lalu merapikan barang-barang yang baru dibelinya

"tidak, aku akan membantu hyung" balas Jungkook, dia kembali bangun dan berniat membantu Taehyung menyusun dan merapikan barang-barang berlanjaan, yang didominasi oleh makanan kaleng, makanan instan dan siap saji lainnya

"tidak usah, kamu istirahat saja" tolak Taehyung halus

"tidak apa-apa hyung" paksa Jungkook pelan

Dan kemudian, mereka berdua sibuk merapikan dan menyusun belanjaan mereka itu. Sesekali Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook, dia suka melihat namja itu yang sibuk dengan wajah yang lucu

Taehyung merogoh sakunya, dia mencari rokoknya disana, namja itu lekas tersadar jika dia sudah membuang rokok itu ditempat sampah. Kepala Taehyung pusing, mungkin efek karena tidak mengisap rokok lagi, dia belum terbiasa, dia menyesal telah ikut-ikutan merokok karena paksaan teman genknya, dan sekarang dia seperti ketergantungan dengan benda berpajak tinggi itu

"hyung kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook, dia memperhatikan Taehyung yang mendadak lesu, namja itu memutar bola matanya

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Taehyung pelan

"apa hyung sakit?" Tanya Jungkook, dia masih penasaran

"tidak" Taehyung masih kekeuh, dia tidak ingin jujur jika kepalanya mendadak pusing karena tidak mengisap rook

Taehyung melihat permen bungkusan yang tadi sudah dibelinya, dia dengan cepat membuka bungkusan permen itu dan memakan satu permen, dia sedikit terbantu

"Jungkook shi, makanlah yang ingin kamu makan" kata Taehyung, sambil mengunyah permen, permen karet

"aku masih kenyang hyung, aku ingin nonton film" kata Jungkook

"baiklah, aku akan memutarkannya untukmu" Taehyung lekas berdiri, menyalakan DVD dan LCD didekatnya, benda elektronik itu dibelikan oleh Sehun untuknya, dan sangat jarang dinyalakan

"kamu ingin nonton film apa?" Tanya Taehyung, dia tadi sudah memilihkan beberapa film di toko kaset DVD

"film Korea saja hyung" jawab Jungkook, wajahnya ceria

"yang ada hanya film barat saja, maaf aku tadi tidak memilih film Korea, aku kira kamu tidak akan suka" jelas Taehyung, dia memberikan pandangan minta maaf,

Jungkook mendadak kecewa

"tapi aku punya drama Korea koleksiku, kamu mau menontonnya?" Taehyung berkata cepat

"iya hyung, itu saja" kata Jungkook, dia mendadak ceria lagi

Akhirnya Taehyung memutarkan drama Korea yang terletak paling atas di tempat penyimpanan kaset pribadinya, Drama dengan Judul 'its ok that love' yang berjumlah 16 Episode saja

Jungkook duduk manis sambil menonton, mulai dari episode 1 hingga beberapa Episode, namja itu tidak beranjak, sedangkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi kepalanya pusing karena tidak merokok mendadak kembali sehat, hanya dengan memperhatikan Jungkook menonton saja, yah… selalu seperti ini, sosok Jungkook selalu memberikan sesuatu kepada Taehyung, sesuatu yang positif dan membuat hati dan perasaan Taehyung menjadi senang

Sudah berjam-jam Jungkook menonton, dia mempercepat beberapa adegan yang menurutnya tidak penting

"hyung tidak nonton?" Tanya Jungkook, dia menoleh kepada Taehyung yang tersenyum kepadanya

"eh, ah.. tidak, aku sudah menontonnya" gagap Taehyung, dia kaget

Jungkook kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kelayar LCD, kembali fokus dengan drama yang ditontonnya saat ini

Dan kemudian, mata namja itu berkaca-kaca, dia terharu dengan salah satu adegan didrama itu

"ah, Kang Woo jangan hilang…." gumam Jungkook, dia mendadak mellow

"namja itu memang harus menghilang, dia hanyalah sosok yang tidak nyata" jelas Taehyung pelan, dia menjelaskan adegan yang dilakukan oleh dua tokoh yang bernama Han Kang Woo dan Jae Yeol

"kenapa harus menghilang? Seharusnya namja itu menjadi nyata saja" timpal Jungkook, dia benar-benar menghayati adegan yang ditontonnya, dia terisak-isak sedih

Taehyung tersenyum, lagi-lagi dia disihir oleh tingkah imut Jungkook

"namja itu harus menghilang, agar si tokoh utamanya bisa sembuh dari sakitnya" jelas Taehyung lagi, dan entah mengapa Taehyung mengibaratkan namja yang menghilang di adegan drama itu adalah sosok Jungkook, dengan pemeran utama dirinya sendiri, namun dia mengharapkan perbedaan cerita dengan drama itu, sosok Jungkook tidak boleh menghilang dalam kehidupannya, dia ingin terus melihat namja itu… selamanya

Akhirnya drama yang ditonton Jungkook itu selesai

"sayang, namja yang bernama Kang Woo itu harus menghilang, tapi akhirnya sang tokoh utama hidup bahagia juga" gumam Jungkook, mereview drama yang selesai ditontonnya itu

Taehyung hanya tersenyum,

"aku ingin menonton drama lainnya lagi, tidak apa-apakan hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, meminta izin

"tidak apa-apa, kamu pilih saja di kotak sana" jawab Taehyung, dia menunjuk kotak penyimpanan kasetnya, dia ingin namja itu memilih sendiri

"ah, ini drama apa?" Tanya Jungkook pelan, dia menarik salah satu kaset DVD yang tanpa gambar, dan hanya ada gambar love berwarna dibadan kaset itu

Taehyung lekas beranjak, dia ingin mencegah Jungkook memasukkan kaset yang diambilnya itu

"eh.. jangan yang itu.." tahan Taehyung,

"tidak apa-apa hyung, aku bisa memutarnya sendiri" timpal Jungkook cepat, dia sudah memasukkan kaset itu didalam pemutar DVD

'ah.. terlambat' batin Taehyung,

Play, dan gambar bergerakpun muncul….. dan…

Mata milik Jungkook membulat, dia disuguhi adegan tidak senonoh di layar LCD yang ditontonnya, adegan seks

"in..ini film apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, dia baru kali ini melihat adegan seks

"it..itu" gagap Taehyung, dia terlambat mencegah Jungkook memutar kaset porno, kaset porno yang diambilnya diam-diam di tas milik Sehun

Mata Jungkook tidak berkedip menyaksikan adegan pembuka yang lumayan 'hot' dan tanpa sensor itu

Taehyung dengan cepat beranjak dan menarik colokan listrik, menghentikan arus listrik mengalir ke LCD dan DVD, benda-benda elektronik itu akhirnya padam

Hening

Taehyung mengusap dahinya pelan

Jungkook memberikan pandangan yang seperti mengatakan : 'aku ingin mencoba adegan itu... tapi bersama hyung'

.

.

.

.

$...$...$...$...$

Suasana gerah terjadi dalam sebuah ruangan apartemen mewah di wilayah gangnam. Baju, celana, kaos dan celana dalam berserakan dilantai dengan tidak beraturan, dua pemilik pakaian tersebut saat ini berada diatas ranjang dan saling tindih

"aku masukkan sekarang hyung?" Tanya salah satu namja diatas ranjang itu, namja yang menindih, suaranya cadel, dia adalah Sehun

"kita oral dulu" jawab namja yang lain, namja yang ditindih, dia adalah Luhan, partner Sehun sekarang

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dia beranjak dan lekas terlentang, dia sudah telanjang bulat sedari tadi

Luhan juga beranjak, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengoral kejantanan Sehun yang sudah dua kali dinikmatinya itu, namja itu memegang penis Sehun dan mengocoknya pelan, sangat pelan

"ahh.." desah Sehun, dia sangat suka dengan pembukaan Luhan yang tidak tergesa-gesa

Luhan tersenyum, dia mulai menambah ritme kocokannya, pertama pelan, namun lama-lama semakin cepat

"ahhh…ahhhh…." Sehun semakin mendesah keenakan, namja itu menutup matanya, pengalaman dikocok seperti itu sangat sering dia rasakan

Luhan bosan dengan pemainan tangan, dia ingin menunjukkan permainan lidahnya, lalu dengan gerakan yang erotis dia mengarahkan bibirnya ke penis Sehun, mengecup singkat kepala penis itu dan melahapnya, lagi-lagi Sehun mendesah keenakan

'slrup…slrupp..' bunyi perpaduan bibir dan penis menambah panas keadaan kamar diapartemen itu

Luhan semain beringas, dia melahap, menyedot, menjilat dan menghisap penis milik Sehun dan sesekali memainkan nipple namja itu dengan tangan kirinya, dia memberikan kenikmatan kepada Sehun

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun mulai merasakan kedutan di penisnya,

"stop hyung, aku mau keluar.." kata Sehun cepat, dia menginterupsi aksi Luhan

Luhan mendongak dan menatap wajah Sehun, dia menghentikan kegiatan mengoralnya

"baiklah, aku akan memasangkan kondom dulu" tukas Luhan, dia mengelap keringat didahinya, dan kemudian memasangkan kondom ke penis besar Sehun. Dia memang masih harus hati-hati, Sehun sudah bermain dengan banyak namja dan yeoja sebelumnya, jadi lebih aman jika memakai kondom

Luhan beranjak dan menindih Sehun, dia berencana di-fuck dengan posisi diatas. Luhan kemudian meraih bibir Sehun, dia mencium namja itu tanpa meminta izin, aksi yang selalu dilakukannya setiap ada kesempatan

Sehun dan Luhan saling berciuman, mereka saling lumat dan tidak mau kalah, mereka berdua berlomba-lomba menunjukkan kehebatan mereka dalam berciuman

Bunyi kecipak saliva dan deru nafas memburu kembali mewarnai kamar itu, sesekali Luhan menjangkau penis sehun yang sudah disarungi oleh kondom, mengocok pelan penis itu agar tetap tegak, setegak tiang bendera

Tidak lama kemudian, ciuman mereka berhenti, mereka berdua mengambil nafas dalam

"ayo kita lakukan hyung" kata Sehun, dia masih terengah-engah

"ya" balas Luhan, dia tersenyum manja dan seksi,

Namja yang populer di weibo itu memposisikan dirinya dengan mengangkang, namja itu juga sudah telanjang bulat, dia mengarahkan penis Sehun untuk masuk kedalam holenya yang sempit

"ahhh…" Sehun mendesah enak, dia masih telentang dengan Luhan yang ada diatasnya, masih mencoba memasukkan penisnya itu

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya penis besar Sehun itu amblas dan membobol hole Luhan

"akh…." Kali ini Luhan yang mendesah, tapi lebih mirip jeritan tertahan, dia menahan sakit di holenya,

"ahh…ehm…" Sehun juga mendesah dan mengerang, penisnya sudah masuk sempurna ke hole Luhan

Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, dia memulainya dengan gerakan lambat dan kemudian lama-lama semakin cepat

"ashh…. Ashhhh… hm.. ah…" racau Luhan, dia mulai keenakan dan merasakan nikmat

Sehun mengambil alih dengan memegang pinggang Luhan, namja cadel dan berwajah datar itu menggenjot Luhan dengan posisinya dibawah, dia menubruk hole Luhan dengan ganas, namja itu memang sudah terbiasa, dengan posisi apapun dia sudah berpengalaman

"aahhh…ah… good boy" racau Luhan lagi, dia memelintir nipple Sehun pelan

"aahhh… fucking bitch.." balas Sehun, dia mulai berkata kotor, kebiasaannya jika sedang melakukan seks

Keringat membanjiri mereka berdua, perabotan kamar menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dahsyatnya permainan kedua namja yang baru bertemu kurang dari sebulan itu, ranjang king size yang kokoh, berderit pelan, tidak kuasa untuk tetap diam, kerena gonjotan Sehun memang dahsyat

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, mereka berdua masih dengan posisi yang sama, mereka sepertinya enggan memisahkan diri dan merubah posisi

"ahhhh….ahh

"ash….uhhh…ahhh…."

Luhan gelonjotan dan menggelinjang nikmat, dia mengimbangi permainan Sehun dengan menggoyangkan bokongnya cepat, menambah gesekan penis Sehun si holenya

"ak..aku mau keluar hyung…" kata Sehun, namja itu bersimbah keringat

"tunggu…" Luhan, menghentikan aksi erotisnya, dia beranjak dan melepaskan penis Sehun di holenya, dia merintih tertahan, dan kemudian namja itu melepaskan sarung kondom di penis Sehun

Luhan mengocok lagi penis Sehun itu, mengocoknya dengan ritme dan gerakan cepat, sangat cepat

"ahhh… hampir keluar hyung.." erang Sehun, namja itu kembali memejamkan matanya

Luhan terus mengocok penis Sehun, kemudian dia mengarahkan mulutnya lagi dipenis itu, dan…

Croot.. croot…croot…

Sperma milik Sehun tumpah dan meluber dimulut Luhan, Luhan menyedot sperma Sehun sebisanya, dia tidak menelan sperma itu, dia hanya menyimpannya didalam mulutnya dan kemudian akan dimuntahkan, dia belum berani menelan sperma

"ahh….." Sehun masih keenakan, tubuhnya bergeter hebat, pengeluaran sperma memang sangat enak

Luhan membersihkan sisa sperma Sehun yang tumpah, masih dengan mulutnya, mengocok penis itu lagi untuk mengeluarkan semua sperma yang tersisa

"terima kasih hyung" tukas Sehun, dia memandang Luhan dengan pandangan lelah

Luhan hanya mengangguk, namja itu tidak bisa berkata dengan banyak sperma didalam mulutnya. Dia lekas menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih telentang, penis namja itu mulai lemas

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun memasang tiga kamera beresolusi tinggi, kamera itu sedari tadi merekam semua adegan yang mereka lakukan, dengan tiga angle yang berbeda. Satu kamera diatas ranjang, satu lainnya diatas meja dan yang terakhir disamping TV LCD. Luhan tadi melihat salah satu kamera, yaitu terletak diatas meja, tapi dia menyangka bahwa kamera itu hanya diletakkan disana, tanpa ON sedikitpun, ternyata dia salah

Sehun melakukan itu semua demi untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Insung, yang harus membuat video seks dengan kualitas gambar yang tinggi, dia mengorbankan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak sadar

Sehun mendesah pelan, dia juga beranjak dan menuju kedalam kamar mandi, mungkin melanjutkan 'aksi panas' mereka disana

.

.

.

.

.

%...%...%...%...%

"tidak… jangan dia, jangan…" teriak Kyungsoo, namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya, dia meracau dan berteriak tanpa sadar, sejak tadi memang namja itu tertidur, dan sekarang terbangun karena bermimpi buruk

Kyungsoo mencoba tenang, dia bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya, mengelap keringat didahinya serta mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya

Kyungsoo bermimpi buruk, dan kali ini yang dimimpikannya adalah namja yang bernama Jungkook, namja itu terlihat digerayangi oleh banyak namja dan ajuhsi dimimpinya. Masih jelas terlihat raut wajah Jungkook yang tersiksa dan memohon untuk dilepaskan

'tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi, aku harus berbuat sesuatu' batin Kyungsoo

Namja bermata burung hantu itu lekas beranjak, dia turun dari ranjang Jongin

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu, membuka pintu itu pelan dan melongok keluar

"Jongin ah.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan, dia memandang berkeliling, namun tidak mendapati siapapun

"Jongin ah, apa kamu sudah pulang?" ulang Kyungsoo, kali ini agak keras, namun hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya, sepertinya memang Jongin belum juga pulang

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, dia berpikir keras, dia menimbang-nimbang antara tetap tinggal dan menunggu Jongin pulang atau membuat keputusan untuk mencari Jungkook

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi diruang keluarga Jongin, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, mencoba terus berpikir dan mencari jalan keluar, dia tidak akan tenang jika belum mendapatkan kabar bahwa Jungkook baik-baik saja, dia akan merasa bersalah jika benar namja itu menjadi korban dan tumbal atas masalahnya dengan Insung. Kyungsoo harus bergerak cepat

Kyungsoo lekas berdiri, dia masuk kembali kedalam kamar Jongin, mencari kertas dan pena, kemudian menuliskan pesan disana :

'maaf Jongin ah, aku pulang… aku kembali kerumahku, kamu jangan khawatir denganku, aku sudah tidak demam lagi. Kita akan segera bertemu disekolah, jangan membolos lagi… '

Kyungsoo menambahkan namanya diakhir pesan itu, namja itu lagi-lagi mendesah pelan. Dia melipat kertas pesan itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja nakas milik Jongin, Kyungsoo berharap Jongin langsung membacanya nanti

Mata Kyungsoo melihat sebuah foto, foto keluarga didekat tumpukan buku Jongin, foto itu ada dua, dengan menampilkan orang yang sama, namun dengan angle yang berbeda. Di foto itu terpampang jelas sepasang suami isteri dan seorang anak laki-laki. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa itu adalah foto milik keluarga kecil Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil satu foto itu dan memasukkannya kesakunya, ya.. entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengambil foto itu. Dia akan memberitahu Jongin nanti disekolah

Kyungsoo tersenyum hambar, dia merapikan dirinya dicermin, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat lelah, namun dia harus pergi. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan, dia kemudian membalikkan badan lagi, menatap kertas pesannya yang ada diatas meja nakas Jongin

Kyungsoo kembali teringat pernyataan cinta Jongin kepadanya, dia belum memberikan jawaban apa-apa. namja itu kembali menuju meja nakas Jongin, membuka kembali kertas pesan itu dan menambahkan kata-kata lagi disana :

'aku juga mencintaimu Jongin ah, sangat mencintaimu…'

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia membalas cinta Jongin, walaupun dengan tulisan, dia berharap diwaktu yang akan datang dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya balasannya itu secara langsung

Kyungsoo melipat kembali kertas itu, menyimpan kembali dimeja nakas Jongin, membelai tempat tidur Jongin dan kemudian lekas keluar kamar,

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah Jongin, dia berjalan pelan ditrotoar, dan membuat keputusan untuk pulang

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sebuah rumah besar dan megah, sudah empat hari dia meninggalkan rumah itu, rumah yang awalnya dianggap sebagai rumah yang membawa kedamaian dan ketenangan, ya… rumah milik Insung

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Insung, menyerahkan dirinya dan membuat perjanjian dengan Insung agar melepaskan Jungkook dan tidak mengganggu satupun anak di panti asuhan tempatnya dulu. Kembali kepada Insung merupakan satu-satunya cara sekarang, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi

Kyungsoo memantapkan dirinya, dia melangkah masuk melewati gerbang, dua penjaga di dekat gerbang itu membungkuk memberikan hormat kepadanya, Kyungsoo balas membungkuk juga

Kyungsoo sampai didepan pintu utama, tempat dimana beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendengar percakapan antara Insung dan Mr. X mengenai ibunya yang adalah seorang pelacur dan dirinya adalah anak haram, anak yang lahir tanpa adanya pernikahan

Kyungsoo mencoba melupakan percakapan yang masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya itu, fokusnya saat ini adalah mengenai keselamatan anak panti, terutama Jungkook, yang beberapa hari yang lalu menghilang dari panti

Jika memang dia harus menukar Jungkook dengan tubuhnya, dia akan rela. masa lalunya sudah hancur, kedua orangtuanya juga sudah tiada, keperjakaan dan first timenya sudah diserahkannnya kepada Jongin, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sekarang

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan kemudian seseorang muncul, dari dalam rumah, wajah orang itu sumringah

"Kyungsoo… kamu pulang" kata orang itu, dia adalah sang tuan rumah, yang kebetulan ada dirumah, Insung

Kyungsoo menatap Insung dengan pandangan datar dan tidak suka. Insung lekas memeluk Kyungsoo, entah mengapa dia merindukan namja itu dan sekarang si namja sudah kembali

"aku senang kamu kembali Kyungsoo.." lanjut Insung lagi, dia menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih diam

"duduklah.." ucap Insung lagi, dia menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Insung, dia juga duduk di sofa,

"sangat tidak baik" jawab Kyungsoo ketus, dia tidak menatap Insung

"jangan berkata seper…."

Kyungsoo berdiri,

"aku tidak ingin berbasa basi ajuhsi, cepat lepaskan Jungkook dan aku siap masuk secara resmi sebagai bagian dari JAV…" seru Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Insung, dia geram dengan basa basi Insung yang tidak penting

Insung juga berdiri, dia mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menelaah kemana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo

"Jungkook?" Insung masih tidak mengerti

"jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti dan bodoh ajuhsi, aku tahu ajuhsi pasti menyekap Jungkook, anak dipanti asuhan untuk memancingku pulang, iyakan?" kali ini Kyungsoo semakin meninggikan suaranya, salah seorang pelayan yang melintas bergegas masuk kedalam dapur

Insung menggeleng pelan, dia tidak tahu mengenai penyekapan Jungkook itu

"kamu pasti salah sangka Kyungsoo, aku sama sekali tidak menyekap anak itu" terang Insung, dia berkata jujur

"jangan bohong ajuhsi, aku tahu tipu daya ajuhsi, ajuhsi adalah orang yang licik" seru Kyungsoo lagi

Insung mendudukkan dirinya kembali, dia berpikir keras, apa mungkin orang-orangnya sudah menyekap namja yang bernama Jungkook itu? Belum ada bayangan sama sekali

Insung mendapatkan ide brilliant

"baiklah, aku akan jujur, aku memang menyekap anak itu, untuk memancingmu untuk pulang, dan sekarang itu berhasil.." kata Insung, dia memanfaatkan keadaaan

Darah Kyungsoo mendadak mendidih, dugaannya benar, dia dengan cepat mendekati Insung dan melayangkan bogem 'ekstra joss tanpa bungkusnya' ke wajah Insung

Namun gagal, bogem Kyungsoo itu ditangkis oleh insung, si tuan rumah itu memegang tinju Kyungsoo dengan tangannya

"jangan menggunakan kekerasan dirumah ini, aku tidak suka…" kata Insung, dia memberikan pandangan serius dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dikepalan tangan Kyungsoo

"itu karena ajuhsi penipu ulung, cepat lepaskan Jungkook" teriak Kyungsoo lagi

"baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya, asal kamu memenuhi kewajibanmu, bergabung secara utuh dengan JAV dan membuat videos seks perdanamu" tukas Insung

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, memejamkan matanya singkat dan kemudian berujar lagi

"aku setuju ajuhsi, aku bersedia melakukan perekaman video seks" kata Kyungsoo, dengan sangat terpaksa, demi nasib Jungkook yang tidak tahu apa-apa

Kyungsoo menunduk lesu, dia kalah

"bagus… bagus.. begitu lebih baik" Insung tersenyum singkat

Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan pandangannya,

"tapi lepaskan dulu Jungkook…" kata Kyungsoo cepat,

"aku akan melepaskannya nanti, setelah kamu memenuhi kewajibanmu" balas Insung

"apa jaminan bahwa ajuhsi tidak ingkar janji?"

"aku akan membawamu sendiri ke panti asuhan besok, dan kamu bisa melihat bahwa anak itu sudah ada disana, dengan selamat" janji Insung, dia mengatakannya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, namun dia berusaha terlihat biasa

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, dia tidak punya pilihan lagi

"baiklah ajuhsi" Kyungsoo memantapkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk mempercayai Insung, air matanya sebenarnya ingin menetes, namun sebisa mungkin dia menahannya, dia ingin terlihat tegar didepan Insung, agar tidak diremehkan

"baiklah, kalau begitu kamu harus siap-siap, kamu akan melakukan pengambilan adegan perdana Kyungsoo" tukas Insung lagi, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana

"se.. sekarang?" gagap Kyungsoo

"ya, sekarang, lebih cepat lebih baik" jawab Insung enteng

Dada dan jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, dia tidak menyangka akan segera melakukan aksi seks secepat ini, dan sepertinya lagi-lagi dia tidak punya pilihan

"aku akan mengantarmu ke lokasi yang sudah kutentukan" Insung kembali berujar, dia baru saja mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada seseorang

"ke distrik Jungnam lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya lesu, demamnya kembali muncul

"bukan, aku mempunyai lokasi lain, masih rumahku juga" jawab Insung kalem

"ak… aku melakukannya dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, dia sebenarnya ingin meminta adegan solo saja sebagai tahap awal, seperti onani atau sejenisnya

Insung tersenyum dengan perkataan Kyungsoo,

"aku belum mengkonfirmasi dengan para namja dan yeoja pemain lepas, jadi sepertinya kamu harus melakukannya dengan namja yang kamu kenal, terpaksa…" jawab Insung pelan, nyaris berbisik

"dengan si..siapa?"

"Baekhyun…"

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

&...&...&…&...&…&…&

Chapter 10 dipublish. Maaf jika NC **HunHan** dichapter ini jelek, aku memang tidak terbiasa bikin NC..he..he.. jadi maklum saja, aku juga mohon maaf jika setiap chapter porsi masing-masing pair tidak sama, itu karena faktor cerita dan konflik masing-masing ya, jadi bukan menganaktirikan pair tertentu, tapi yang pasti main cast di FF ini tetap **KaiSoo dan ChanBaek**, yang lain hanya tambahan saja…he..he.. mian.

Aku juga meminta maaf jika ada kalimat tidak enak di FF ini, aku mengetiknya kilat karena harus **update cepat** (untuk pembaca tentunya), jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkan pemilihan kata alias diksinya, jadi dimaklumi saja ya…he..he..

Tidak bosan-bosannya berterima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah membaca FF ini, terlebih lagi yang memberikan **Review**nya disetiap Chapter, sempat berpikir untuk update agak lama, tapi karena **Review** kalian yang ingin tetap lanjut, jadi FF ini secara continue selalu fast update… kemungkinan Lusa update lagi… gomawoo

**Reviewnya lagi ya**… pembaca yang baik hatinya… salam

**#HappyKyungsooDay #HappyKaisooday #HappyJonginDay**

**Thankso to Review :**

**AlienBaby88, Baekhyunniewife, firdaniamayarofah, Re. Tao, JonginDO, ShinJiWoo920202, BabyBuby, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, Bulet, Arumdawo, HHS, 22, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana,kaihunhan, lalat. Pucing, justin, ChanBaekLuv, 1 on 1, snowy07, KaisooLovers, SognatoreL, she3nn0, park soohee, Re-Panda68, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, yunjae q, LasmaniaStevani, taeyon, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, sycarp, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, zhea. Zhiioott, Desta Soo, Kaisooya, soo kyung dan all**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

Kyungsoo terperangah, dia mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya,

"Ba..Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia tidak percaya. Dia sudah menganggap namja itu saudaranya sendiri

"ya, dia" jawab Insung, dia menolehkan pandangannya ke jendela, menatap jauh disana

"apa ajuhsi sudah gila, ajuhsi sudah mengangkatku menjadi anak angkat, Baekhyun juga, jadi secara otomatis Baek adalah saudaraku, tepatnya kakakku sekarang" jelas Kyungsoo, dia mendudukan dirinya kembali di sofa

"oh, jadi kamu masih menganggapku sebagai appa angkatmu?" Tanya Insung balik, dia tidak menggubris pertanyaan awal Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia sama sekali tidak menganggap Insung sebagai ayah angkatnya, never

"lagi pula kalian bukan saudara sedarah, kalian juga sesama namja, diantara kalian tidak akan ada yang hamil" tukas Insung, kalimatnya bernada sadis

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri, dia gusar

"bukan itu masalahnya ajuhsi, aku sudah menganggap Baek sebagai saudaraku, aku tidak mungkin melakukan seks dengannya" jelas Kyungsoo, dia masih kekeuh

"aku tidak peduli, apa susahnya, kalian hanya tinggal saling raba, saling peluk, berciuman, saling tusuk, mengeluarkan cairan, dan selesai" tukas Insung enteng, seakan-akan topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah 'bagaimana cara memakan mie ramen dengan baik dan benar'

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya mendebat Insung

Kyungsoo terduduk kembali, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, suhu tubuhnya kembali panas dan tinggi

"lebih baik kamu mandi dan lekas bersiap-siap, aku akan menunggumu disini, jangan terlalu lama" kata Insung, dia menyuruh Kyungsoo kembali dikamarnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya

Kyungsoo dengan perlahan berdiri lagi, dengan langkah lunglai, dia akhirnya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi atau memandang Insung

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Insung kembali memencet ponselnya, menghubungi salah satu pemuda suruhan kepercayaannya

"halo…" jawab pemuda diseberang telefon

"ya, Suho, bagaimana persiapannya?" Tanya Insung, dia berbicara dengan pemuda yang bernama Suho

"beres tuan, aku sudah membaca pesan singkat dari tuan tadi" jawab Suho,

"bagus, aku mempunyai tugas baru untuk kalian, ajak Lay juga"

"tugas apa tuan?"

"aku ingin kalian mengecek namja yang bernama Jungkook di panti asuhan tempat Kyungsoo dulu, apakah namja itu ada disana atau tidak.." perintah Insung, masih lewat telefon

"sekarang tuan?"

"tidak, setelah tugasmu yang ini selesai. Aku akan memberikan perintah lagi nanti"

"baik tuan"

Percakapan selesai, Insung tersenyum perlahan. Dia kembali memikirkan permintaan Kyungsoo tadi, namja itu meminta Jungkook untuk dibebaskan, padahal dia sama sekali tidah tahu-menahu mengenai namja yang bernama Jungkook itu. Tempo hari dia hanya mengancam dengan menunjukkan foto Jungkook, hanya itu saja, tuan rumah itu tidak pernah menyekap seseorang selama ini

Insung kembali fokus pada ponselnya, mencari nomor kontak lain dan memencet tombol panggil. Beberapa detik hanya nada sambung yang terdengar, panggilannya tidak di angkat

"kemana kamu Baekhyun? Seharusnya kamu sudah pulang sekolah…" gumam Insung pelan, dia menggerutu. Berkali-kali dia menghubungi namja bereyeliner itu, namun tetap saja tidak diangkat, akhirnya dia mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada namja itu

'cepat pulang, ada hal yang sangat penting yang kamu harus lakukan..' Insung memencet tanda kirim, pesan singkat itu terkirim

Insung mendesah, bisnis dan rencananya harus tetap berjalan, berjalan beriringan

Insung kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa, menunggu Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

Di Distrik Songpa,

Insung dan Kyungsoo saat ini berada di daerak distrik Songpa, daerah dengan populasi penduduk yang lumayan padat. Di distrik tersebut terdapat rumah milik Insung lagi, tapi lebih kecil, namun tetap megah dan berkelas

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tamu itu, penampilannya sekarang sangat rapi, dengan kaos V neck, rambutnya ditata dengan menampakkan jidatnya, Insung yang menyuruhnya bergaya seperti itu, dia ingin penampilan Kyungsoo terlihat sempurna dan seksi di kamera

Kyungsoo terduduk, menunduk dan diam. Sedangkan Insung sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia terus saja menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi nihil, namja itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat telefonnya

"ah, kemana anak itu.." gusar Insung, dia juga duduk di kursi

Hening

Insung dan Kyungsoo saling diam, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi

Insung mulai gelisah, dia duduk, berdiri, duduk, berdiri lagi, berjalan mondar-mandir dan sesekali mendesah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba tidak memperdulikan tingkah Insung, dia hanya diam, dan merutuki dalam hati nasibnya yang kurang beruntung

Beberapa menit kemudian, dua pemuda suruhan Insung, yaitu Suho dan Lay muncul

"tuan, perlengkapan didalam sudah siap…" kata Suho, memimpin dan memulai percakapan dengan Insung

"bagus, tapi aku masih menunggu Baekhyun" jelas Insung pelan

Suho dan Lay mengangguk bersamaan, mereka berdua juga duduk disalah satu kursi disana, yang agak jauh dari posisi Insung dan Kyungsoo, Insung memang tuan besar mereka, namun Insung tidak pernah melarang mereka untuk duduk bersama-sama

Hening

Suho memegang rahangnya pelan, dia melirik singkat kearah Kyungsoo, namja yang memberikan bogem dirahangnya itu, sedangkan Lay mengambil salah satu majalah dibawah meja dan membacanya

Kyungsoo melihat singkat kearah Suho, dia mendengus, dia masih ingat dengan wajah namja yang memegang tangan dan ingin menculiknya itu, dan sekarang mereka satu ruangan

Tiba-tiba, Insung berdiri kembali, kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, dia memandang singkat jam ditangannya

"Baekhyun tidak datang…" tukas Insung, masih dengan nada marah

Suho dan Lay saling pandang, sedangkan Kyungsoo buang muka

Insung berpikir keras, dia sudah menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi namja itu tidak mengangkatnya, pesan singkatnya juga tidak dibalas, dia juga sudah mencoba menghubungi Sehun, namun lagi-lagi nomor namja itu mailbox, sangat mengesalkan

Insung berpikir untuk menghubungi salah satu namja pemain lepas, tapi niat itu diurungkan, dia sudah berkomitmen tidak akan menyewa pemain lepas yang pernah dipakainya beberapa kali, pilihannya saat ini hanyalah Baekhyun, Sehun yang keduanya pemain lama atau orang baru, orang yang sama sekali belum pernah muncul di video JAV

Orang baru? Hm.. Insung tepat menatap wajah Suho

Insung mengangguk-angguk pelan, dia meneliti wajah Suho, wajah namja itu lumayan good locking juga

"Suho, aku ada tugas selanjutnya untukmu.." kata Insung tiba-tiba, dia berdiri dan mengitari Suho dan Lay

"apa itu ajuhsi?" Tanya Suho

"aku ingin.. aku ingin kamu menggantikan Baekhyun, kamu yang harus melakukan adegan seks dengan Kyungsoo" terang Insung, dia mengangguk-angguk pelan

Degg

Mata Suho dan Kyungsoo perlahan membeliak, demikian juga dengan Lay. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi membuang muka, mendadak memandang Insung, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"aku?" Tanya Suho lagi, dia masih belum percaya, selama ini Insung hanya menugaskannya menangani perlengkapan untuk pengambilan gambar video, atau melaksanakan tugas lain, seperti menemui anak buah Mr. X, mengantar file video secara langsung, menjadi mata-mata di panti asuhan Kyungsoo dan sebagainya

"ya, kamu. Aku terpaksa, Baekhyun tidak datang, dan pengambilan gambar harus dilakukan, aku tidak ingin menunda lagi" Insung menegaskan keinginannya

Suho terdiam, dia tidak protes atau menginterupsi, dia melirik singkat kearah Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya, dia tetap harus menuruti perintah tuan yang selama ini membayarnya

Kyungsoo kembali membuang muka, dia seperti dipimpong oleh Insung, dia bagaikan namja jalang yang seenaknya diberikan kepada siapa saja untuk dipakai, dia kembali teringat dengan percakapan antara Insung dan Mr. X mengenai masa lalu ibunya

Kyungsoo mendesah, mungkin ini memang sudah takdirnya

.

.

.

.

&…&…&…&

Di gudang belakang sekolah,

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap dengan posisi mereka, berpelukan, dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk dari belakang, tangan namja itu dipegang oleh namja yang dipeluknya, Chanyeol, menguncinya, agar pelukan itu tidak terlepas

Sedari tadi bunyi deringan ponsel milik Baekhyun meraung-raung, namun namja itu tidak menggubris dan memperdulikannya, dia masih ingin menikmati moment indah dan langkanya bersama Chanyeol, dan sekarang ponsel itu kembali berdering

"kamu tidak mengangkat ponselmu?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu, pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkannya sejak di gudang tersebut, pertanyaan bernada lembut

"tidak, itu tidak penting" jawab Baekhyun pelan, dia mencari kehangatan dengan menyandarkan pipinya di punggung Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyumannya itu jelas tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Namja itu kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tangan Baekhyun, sebagai tanda bahwa dia ingin mengakhiri pelukan dari Baekhyun itu

Baekhyun mendadak kecewa, dia dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya tersebut

Hening

Chanyeol berbalik, dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Dan kemudian namja itu memegang tangan namja didepannya

"Baek ah…"

"ya.."

Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya, dan secara otomatis Baekhyun melangkah maju, karena tangannya dipegang oleh Chanyeol, mereka berdua menuju pintu, pintu gudang

Chanyeol mengarahkan kaki kanannya dan menekan pintu dengan kakinya itu, pintu perlahan tertutup, namun tidak terkunci

Baekhyun masih diam, dia penasaran dengan tingkah tidak biasa yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol tersebut

Chanyeol masih menatap wajah dan mata Baekhyun, dia memberikan pandangan yang sulit dideteksi maksudnya, namun arti pandangan itu segera terjawab, karena Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, yaa… mencium, dan kali ini Chanyeol yang berinisiatif sendiri

Chanyeol melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun. baekhyun sebenarnya terkaget, jantungnya perlahan berdetak kencang, namun dia berusaha menormalkan dirinya dan membalas serta mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol itu

Mimpi itu jadi nyata sekarang, akhirnya Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa adanya pemaksaan, perasaan Baekhyun menghangat dan bahagia

Beberapa menit mereka saling mencium, melumat dan menghisap lidah masing-masing, dan kemudian ciuman itu harus berakhir karena mereka berdua kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terengah-engah

Baekhyun menarik nafas cepat, demikian juga dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun dan kembali menatap wajah namja itu

"jangan Tanya kenapa aku melakukan ini.." kata Chanyeol, masih dengan nada pelan seperti tadi

"aku harus bertanya kenapa? Ini tiba-tiba.." balas Baekhyun, dia memang butuh penjelasan, dia takut ini hanya permainan Chanyeol saja

Chanyeol menarik nafas lagi dan menghembuskannya perlahan,

"kamu tahu, aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan ini Baekh ah.." kata Chanyeol, memulai pengutaraan isi hatinya, sesekali dia mendesah lagi

"aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan dengan namja dan yeoja lain, aku tidak suka melihatmu berciuman dengan yeoja , aku tidak suka melihatmu berhubungan seks dengan yeoja…"

Chanyeol menjeda singkat kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkan lagi

"hatiku sakit saat memergokimu berhubungan seks dengan senior Tae, hatiku hancur saat melihatmu memenuhi panggilan yeoja-yeoja yang akan menyewamu, dan tadi kamu hampir saja membuatku bunuh diri dengan memenuhi permintaan tiga yeoja itu untuk berhubungan seks denganmu lagi…" Chanyeol terengah-engah, dia mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya selama ini

Baekhyun terpana, dia tidak menyangka kalimat Chanyeol itu adalah pengungkapan isi hatinya, namun dia takut jika diakhir kalimat Chanyeol akan berkata 'itu semua bohong, ini Januari moop'

"tapi kenapa selama ini kamu tidak pernah baik kepadaku?" Tanya Baekhyun, pertanyaan spontan yang keluar dari bibir kotaknya, pertanyaan yang selama ini mengusiknya

"aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin aku adalah namja yang sulit mengungkapkan perasaan, dan yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, sejak dulu aku malu mengungkapkan semua ini" jelas Chanyeol, dia menunduk,

"jadi saat aku menembakmu beberapa bulan yang lalu itu…?"

"ya, aku hanya malu kepada teman-temanku, aku belum siap jika mereka menghujatku jika menerimamu. Aku terlalu takut, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" Chanyeol kembali menjawab dan menjelaskan,

Baekhyun mendadak tersenyum lagi, rupanya firasatnya selama ini benar, Chanyeol hanya belum yakin dengan perasaannya, terlebih lagi dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, lingkungan keluarga dan temannya membuat Chanyeol harus menampilkan sikap yang membenci seperti itu

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda paham, dia tidak perlu penjelasan lagi sekarang

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di Kontrakan milik Taehyung

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa kepada Jungkook. Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu masih terdengar desahan dan erangan dari layar LCD yang ditonton Jungkook

"lupakan yang kamu tonton barusan…" kata Taehyung, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta, dia menatap wajah Jungkook dengan pandangan penuh harap

"itu tadi film tentang apa hyung? Kenapa mereka telanjang begitu?" Tanya Jungkook, pertanyaan yang sangat polos dari namja umur 16 tahun itu

Taehyung gelagapan, dia terdiam, lagi-lagi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

"film apa hyung?" ulang Jungkook, wajahnya memerah menanyakan hal itu

"itu film dewasa, kamu belum cukup umur Jungkook shi" jawab Taehyung diplomatis, dia mendekati Jungkook dan duduk disampingnya, dia akan memberikan pengertian lanjutan agar namja itu tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam, Jungkook memang masih polos

"aku sudah dewasa hyung" timpal Jungkook pelan. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena Taehyung mendekatinya

Taehyung memegang bahu Jungkook,

"Jungkook shi, kamu belum cukup umur, film tadi hanya cocok ditonton oleh orang dewasa dan sudah menikah" jelas Taehyung lagi, untung saja film porno yang di putar oleh Jungkook tadi adalah film porno straight, bukan film porno yaoi, jadi dia bisa menjelaskan secara lebih wajar

"apa hyung sudah melakukan itu pada pacar hyung?" Tanya Jungkook lagi

"me..melakukan apa?" gagap Taehyung, perasaannya tidak enak

"hubungan badan seperti tadi hyung, saling cium dan saling tindih, tadi juga aku lihat punya pemeran namjanya memasukkan punya…" kalimat Jungkook terhenti, karena bibirnya ditekan lembut oleh Taehyung, dengan menggunakan telunjuk

"jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan Jungkook shi" kata Taehyung, jarinya masih dibibir Jungkook, wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang

Wajah Jungkook semakin memerah, dia memegang telunjuk Taehyung dibibirnya dan meremasnya pelan, mengarahkan jari itu untuk untuk turun

"hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa hyung sudah melakukan itu?" ulang Jungkook, dia masih kekeuh

Taehyung mendesah, sepertinya dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook itu

"belum, aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya" jawab Taehyung jujur, dia memang masih perjaka, perjaka 'ting-ting'

"tidak dengan yeoja yang tadi?"

"tidak, tidak dengan siapapun, aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya"

Jungkook tersenyum, dia sumringah, perasaannya menghangat mendengar jawaban namja yang lebih tua darinya itu

Taehyung juga tersenyum, wajahnya dan wajah Jungkook masih dalam jarak yang dekat

Taehyung mengarahkan wajahnya semakin dekat, entah mengapa dia ingin menikmati lagi bibir namja dihadapannya, ya… Taehyung ingin mencium Jungkook, namun kalimat Jungkook menghentikan aksinya itu

"hyung, pu..punyaku bengkak.." gagap Jungkook tiba-tiba, dia menunduk

"apa yang bengkak?" Tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti, dia kecewa

Jungkook masih menunduk, dia menunjuk selangkangannya yang ditutupi oleh celana, wajahnya semakin merah saja. Taehyung mengarahkan pendangannya ke bawah, dia langsung sadar maksud Jungkook

Kejantanan Jungkook membesar didalam celana dalamnya, dia horny saat menonton film porno tadi

Jungkook menepuk dahinya pelan, rupanya film porno tadi memberikan dampak besar bagi Jungkook, tontonan itu meracuni si namja ke level tidak wajar. Taehyung menyesal sudah menyimpan sembarangan kaset film tadi, kaset film porno kepunyaan Sehun

"aku harus bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, kejantanannya terasa sesak, baru kali ini dia merasakan hal itu

"biarkan saja, itu akan normal sendiri" jawab Taehyun cepat

"tapi aku kurang nyaman hyung, punyaku berkedut, agak sakit" timpal Jungkook

Taehyung berpikir keras, menurut pengalamannya jalan yang ditempuh saat horny seperti itu adalah menuju kamar mandi, dan onani sampai puas, pelampiasan dengan menggunakan tangan dan sabun, tapi tidak mungkin dia menganjurkan hal itu kepada Jungkook

"lebih baik kita makan, itu akan mengalihkan perhatianmu" tawar Taehyung, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi

"tidak hyung, lebih baik aku mengeluarkan dan memegang punyaku disini, aku tidak tahan hyung" ujar Jungkook cepat, dia mulai berdiri dan memegang zipper celananya, berniat menurunkan zipper itu

"jang..jangan disini, di kamar mandi saja" Taehyung berkata cepat, dia otomatis mengucapkan kata 'kamar mandi' itu,

"baiklah hyung, aku lupa" timpal Jungkook, dia lekas berbalik dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, namja itu memang horny berat dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dia harus mengeluarkannya

pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan bunyi lumayan keras, Taehyung terdiam sendiri. Dia bergegas merapikan kaset-kaset porno yang tersisa, memasukkan kaset-kaset tidak sononoh itu dikantong kresek dan membungkusnya. Menyimpan benda itu dalam lemarinya, aman

Taehyung kembali terdiam, dia tidak mendengar bunyi suara air dikamar mandi, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup cepat, muncul pikiran untuk menyusul Jungkook, menyusul untuk 'membantu' namja itu melewati masa horny-nya

Taehyung mengusap dan mengacak rambutnya kasar, dia terus saja menatap pintu kamar mandi, tempat dimana Jungkook saat ini mungkin sedang, ehm.. mengocok kejantanannya

Taehyung lama berpikir,

Dan malaikatlah yang menang, keringat membasahi dahi Taehyung, dia memutuskan untuk tidak menyusul Jungkook, dia takut jika tiba disana, dia tidak bisa menahan diri dan malah 'menyetubuhi' seorang namja polos yang tinggal dipanti asuhan itu, dia masih punya perasaan

Dan akhirnya Taehyung menyibukkan dirinya dengan beres-beras, mencoba melupakan sosok Jungkook yang mungkin saat ini sedang telanjang bulat dengan kejantanan penuh sabun

Taehyung mendesah pelan

.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kembali di gudang belakang sekolah,

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dengan posisi mereka, Chanyeol yang memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Punggung Chanyeol sudah merapat dipintu, dia menahan pintu itu dengan tubuhnya,

Baekhyun tidak mengangkat telefon penting dari Insung, dia sama sekali mengabaikan deringan ponselnya itu, yang ada dipikirannya adalah menikmati moment langka bersama Chanyeol sekarang, dia juga sudah mendengar pengakuan jujur Chanyeol selama ini, alasan-alasan dibalik sikap dingin dan benci yang selalu ditunjukkan namja tinggi itu kepadanya

"apa kamu pacaran dengan senior itu? Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, pertanyaan spontan dari mulutnya

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dia memang sama sekali tidak pacaran dengan siapapun

"jadi seks yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"itu… itu…" Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan, dia mendadak gagap lagi

"kamu dibayar?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan jenis pertanyaan yang sama

"ya, aku dibayar" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya, dia menunduk malu, dia memang harus siap dengan title bitch boy yang mungkin disandangnya

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dugaannya selama ini benar, namja dihadapannya itu sering melakukan seks baik dengan namja dan yeoja, dan itu dibayar. Jadi gosip yang beredar secara terbatas dikalangan senior-senior yeoja bukanlah isapan jempol belaka

Chanyeol belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tangan Baekhyun

"jadi apakah kamu masih mencintaiku?" kembali Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan, pertanyaan sensitive

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk, mendadak mendongakkan wajahnya, wajahnya merah padam, dia gelagapan

"ah.. itu… anu… aku…" gagap Baekhyun

"kamu masih mencintaiku?" ulang Chanyeol, dia tidak akan lupa penembakan Baekhyun di hari ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, disekolah yang lama. Peristiwa itu memang membekas diingatannya

"ya, aku masih mencintaimu Yeol shi…" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya, rasa cinta yang tidak pernah hilang hingga kini

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan berganti memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun

"aku ingin kamu mengulangi pernyataanmu itu, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi" ucap Chanyeol pelan, sangat pelan

Baekhyun mendadak sumringah, jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat, nafasnya memburu, dia menutup matanya singkat, dan kemudian berujar

"aku mencintaimu Yeol shi, maukah kamu menjadi namjachinguku?" kata Baekhyun, mengulangi kalimat cintanya kepada Chanyeol

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum,

"aku juga mencintaimu Baek ah, aku bersedia menjadi namjachingumu, selamanya" jawab Chanyeol, jawaban yang sangat ditunggu oleh Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendadak bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, untuk kesekian kalinya selama beberapa menit terakhir, dia terus saja mendapatkan kejutan, dan kejutan itu membuatnya bahagia, akhirnya Chanyeol membalas cintanya, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi

"terima kasih Yeol ah" isak Baekhyun, dia mendadak mellow

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama, akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan perasaannya selama ini, perasaan yang tertutupi oleh sikap dinginnya terhadap Baekhyun

Dan kemudian, entah siapa yang memulai, bibir Chanyeol dan Bibir Baekhyun kembali bertemu, untuk kedua kalinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka berciuman

Ciuman yang awalnya pelan dan smooth, namun lama kelamaan menjadi ganas dan panas. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling lumat, isapan dan kecipak saliva terdengar jelas. Mereka larut dalam indahnya cinta yang sudah resmi disatukan

Ciuman bibir itu berlangsung agak lama, puas dengang bibir. Baekhyun berinisiatif mengganti objek ciumannya, nalurinya sebagai namja yang sudah menikmati seks beberapa kali mendadak muncul, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium leher namja dihadapannya. Chanyeol mendadak menggelinjang nikmat, dia geli sekaligus keenakan, lehernya disapu oleh lidah Baekhyun

Baekhyun semakin berani, dia menelusupkan tangannya kedalam seragam sekolah Chanyeol, hal itu membuat dua kancing Chanyeol terpelas. Baekhyun meraba dan memelintir nipple Chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali merasakan nikmat, dia mendesah

"ahh…."

"thanks boy…"

Ciuman Baekhyun semakin turun, dia mencium dada milik Chanyeol dengan ganas, kembali kancing ketiga terpelas, namun dia tidak peduli, nafsu sudah menyelimutinya. Namja bereyeliner itu memegang selangkangan Chanyeol yang tertutupi celana, dia meremas kejantanan Chanyeol itu

"ahh…ash…" desah Chanyeol

Chanyeol juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya menelusup masuk kedalam seragam sekolah Baekhyun, dia meraba punggung namja itu, dan meremas bokongnya dengan tangan kirinya. Mereka berdua kembali mendesah keenakan

Beberapa menit berlalu, dengan saling cium, saling raba dan saling lumat. Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terduduk lemas dan lelah, dibelakang pintu gudang tersebut. Penampilan mereka acak-acakan,

"maafkan aku Yeol shi, kancing bajumu jadi lepas.." ucap Baekhyun pelan, dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Chanyeol, dia juga mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya, leher dan dadanya penuh bekas merah, dia menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun

Mereka berdua tidak sampai pada tahap seks, mereka sadar bahwa tempat mereka sangat riskan dan tidak tepat

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Chanyeol, air mata bahagia menetes pelan, Chanyeol dengan cepat membelai rambut Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya itu

"sepertinya kita harus melompati pagar dibelakang, jam sekolah sudah selesai" kata Chanyeol, dia melirik singkat kearah jam tangannya, sejam yang lalu gerbang sekolah dipastikan sudah tutup

"ya, kita akan panjat" timpal Baekhyun, dia menghapus pelan air matanya

Chanyeol melupakan pertanyaan penting yang ingin sekali ditanyakannya, yaitu mengenai video yang ditonton oleh Trio Irene, Joy dan Seulgi, video seksnya bersama Baekhyun. Kenapa video itu sampai tersebar, Chanyeol hanya tahu bahwa waktu itu Baekhyun memang merekam aksinya, terlihat dengan adanya kamera yang menyorot kepadanya. Chanyeol hanya ingin penjelasan untuk apa Baekhyun merekam aksinya itu? Apa untuk koleksi pribadi atau mungkin ada motif tertentu, namun pertanyaan itu mendadak menguap, terlupakan dengan cepat, karena dia tenggelam dalam keindahan cinta bersama Baekhyun

Akhirnya kedua sejoli yang sudah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing itu terdiam, hanya deru nafas yang berusaha dinormalkan yang terdengar, mereka larut kembali dalam pikiran masing-masing. Menerawang jauh sampai dimana kisah cinta mereka yang baru awal ini akan bermuara

Its True Love

.

.

.

.

$...$...$...$

Di Apartemen milik Luhan

"ahh…ahhh…."

"ash…akhh….ashh… uh….."

Suara erangan dan desahan erotis terdengar. Dan kali ini terjadi dikamar mandi apartemen milik namja idol, Luhan

Namja partner seks Luhan, yaitu Sehun, menggenjot Luhan, dia menghunjamkan penisnya ke hole sempit milik Luhan. Mereka berdua memperagakan posisi doggy style

Kegiatan seks mereka berlanjut didalam kamar mandi itu, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membobol hole Luhan, walau spermanya sedari tadi sudah keluar, namun nafsunya tetap masih ada

"ahhh….ahhh..akh.." rintih Luhan nikmat, dia menjerit keenakan, sesuatu yang sangat berbeda yang ditampilkannya saat sedang di atas panggung. Ya.. image di atas panggung memang sering kali berbeda dengan image di atas ranjang. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak menjerit diatas ranjang, tapi di dalam kamar mandi

Sehun terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya, penis yang kembali disarungkan dengan kondom baru. Kali ini dia menggenjot Luhan dengan brutal, mengerahkan sisa tenaganya dan menunjukkan bahwa dia namja yang jantan dan bisa bertahan untuk beberapa ronde lagi

"ahh.. ohhh… akhhhh"

"shut up….. bitch…" umpat Sehun, kebiasaan jika sedang 'ngentot'

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Sehun sudah mulai mengerang nikmat, sepertinya beberapa saat lagi, larva hangatnya akan kembali muncrat, dan benar saja, penis Sehun berkedut hebat, dia menegang

Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Luhan, dia membuka kondom, dan mengocok penisnya itu,

Crott…croott… crooott….

Sperma Sehun kembali tumpah, dan kali ini dipunggung dekat belahan bokong Luhan. Sperma Sehun masih tetap banyak, sesuatu yang menandakan bahwa dia namja yang sehat dengan kualitas sperma yang subur

Sehun menormalkan nafasnya, dia memegang dinding kamar mandi. Luhan kemudian berdiri, dia tersenyum kearah Sehun, melayangkan ciuman singkat ke namja yang telah memberikannya pengalaman seks lagi

"thanks Sehunnie" ucap Luhan, pandangannya seksi

"iya hyung" timpal Sehun

Akhirnya mereka berdua mandi bersama, membersihkan dirinya masing-masing,

.

.

.

"hyung ada jadwal show hari ini?" Tanya Sehun, dia sudah rapi dan berpakaian lengkap, sedari tadi dia sudah membereskan dan merapikan 3 kamera yang diletakkannya di kamar tidur Luhan itu. Sehun memang sengaja mandi cepat dan keluar lebih dulu, agar dia bisa membereskan kamera yang masih on itu tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan

"ya, aku ada jadwal beberapa menit kedepan" jawab Luhan, dia mulai memakai bajunya

Sehun tersenyum, namun kemudian menampilkan ekspresi datarnya

"hm.. apa hyung tidak takut jika hubungan kita ini diketahui oleh media?" Tanya Sehun, dia mendadak cadel lagi

Luhan selesai memakai bajunya, dan menoleh kearah Sehun

"jangan sampai ketahuan, kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita, sampai waktunya tiba" jawab Luhan, dia mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan Sehun

Luhan mendekati Sehun, dia memegang tangan namja itu

"aku minta kamu jangan berhubungan seks lagi dengan orang lain, cukup denganku saja. Masalah uang tenang saja, aku bisa menjaminmu" kata Luhan pelan, dia memberikan pandangan penuh harap

"tapi, aku mempunyai adik hyung, aku juga menanggung biaya hidup adikku itu" timpal Sehun, dia menyinggung mengenai Taehyung, adik tidak sedarahnya

"tenang saja, adikmu itu juga akan menjadi tanggunganku" jelas Luhan. Selain sebagai Idol yang kini bersolo karir, dia juga mempunyai usaha yang cukup sukses di China, jadi masalah uang adalah hal yang kecil untuknya

Sehun tersenyum senang, namun dia merasa bersalah. Dia merekam aktifitas seksnya dengan Luhan, tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan. dia melakukannya dengan terpaksa, karena desakan Insung yang harus diberikan video seks terbaru, untuk dikirimkan kepada anak buah Mr. X, dipasarkan dan didistribusikan atas nama JAV

Sehun mendesah pelan, dia tersenyum hambar kearah Luhan, kali ini dia tidak bisa jujur

'maafkan aku Luhannie…' batin Sehun

.

.

.

.

&…&…&…&…&

Di sebuah pemakaman baru,

Seorang ibu dan anaknya, berdiri dengan wajah tegang. Mereka berdua berdiri disamping pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari pemakaman yang sedang berlangsung, wajah si ibu terlihat cemas, matanya berkaca-kaca

"kita dimana omma?" Tanya si namja kepada ibunya. Namja itu adalah namja dengan kulit seksi eksotis, Kim Jongin. dia ingin cepat pulang, pulang dan melihat Kyungsoo dirumahnya, sudah sejam yang lalu dia meninggalkan rumah, dia khawatir dengan Kyungsoo

"di pemakanan" jawab Ibu Jongin singkat

"aku tahu, tapi ini pemakaman siapa omma?" Tanya Jongin, dia melihat sebuah foto besar dam karangan bunga ucapan duka cita, namun terlihat samar, karena jaraknya yang jauh, sepertinya yang dikuburkan adalah lelaki paruh baya

Ibu Jongin menarik nafasnya, kemudian berujar

"ini pemakaman appamu" jawab Ibu Jongin, matanya semakin berkaca-kaca

"ap..apa? makam appa?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya, mendadak matanya juga berkaca-kaca, dia mencoba untuk tidak percaya, karena ayahnya saat ini sepengetahuannya sedang menjalani masa hukuman dipenjara

"ya, appamu meninggal didalam penjara, Jongin" jelas ibu Jongin, menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dibenak anaknya itu

"ke..kenapa? apa sebabnya omma?"

"omma juga kurang tahu, tapi menurut sumber kepolisian appamu keracunan makanan, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan info itu" ujar Ibu Jongin, dia mulai menjelaskan dengan terisak

"aku akan kesana…" ujar Jongin cepat, dia mulai melangkah, namun dihalangi oleh ibunya,

"jangan Jongin.." cegah ibu Jongin keras

"kenapa omma? Dia appa, aku mau melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya" kata Jongin, matanya semakin berkaca-kaca, air matanya ingin lolos, namun berhasil ditahan, dia mencoba tegar

"berbahaya, omma mohon…"

"bahaya kenapa omma? Aku tidak mengerti" Jongin memberikan pandangan ingin penjelasan

"omma akan menjelaskannya nanti"

"tidak, omma harus menjelaskannya sekarang" paksa Jongin, dia sudah berpengalaman, jika sudah sampai dirumah nanti, bisa dipastikan bahwa ibunya itu tidak akan menjelaskan apapun, sikap diam dan jarang bicara ibunya akan muncul dirumah

Ibu Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya keberbagai arah, posisi mereka aman dan sunyi, keramaian hanya ada di area pemakaman yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya, dia mendesah pelan dan mulai bercerita

"appamu dulu adalah seorang tangan kanan boss besar rumah bordil. Appamu diberikan kepercayaan penuh oleh bossnya itu, termasuk mempercayainya untuk memasok gadis dan wanita yang akan dipekerjakan di rumah bordil itu"

"appa pemasok pelacur?" Tanya Jongin, dia mencoba tidak percaya

Ibu Jongin mengangguk, dia sebenarnya kurang suka dengan kata pelacur, tapi dia memaklumi istilah yang digunakan oleh anaknya itu

"appamu akrab dengan salah seorang primadona disana, wanita yang menjadi nomor satu dan penghasil uang terbesar di rumah bordil itu. Dan menurut informasi polisi wanita itu mati terbunuh di apatemennya, dan yang dituduh membunuhnya adalah appamu" isak ibu Jongin lagi, namun kali ini sangat pelan, air mata wanita itu sudah habis, dia menghabiskan hampir 20 tahun menangisi suaminya dipenjara

Jongin terdiam, informasi itu sudah didengarnya, malahan banyak siswa dan siswi disekolah yang mengejek dan mengatainya psikopat, umpatan kasar yang ditujukan untuk ayahnya

"beberapa tahun sebelum kematian wanita itu, dia dikabarkan hamil, padahal kehamilan adalah sesuatu yang dilarang oleh boss rumah bordil itu, dan…." Ibu Jongin menjeda kalimatnya

"…"

"dan lagi-lagi appamu yang dituduh menghamili wanita itu" ungkap ibu Jongin, dia menunduk lesu

"tidak… tidak.. tidak mungkin appa menghamili seorang pelacur, pasti bukan appa. Pelacur banyak yang memakainya, pasti bukan appa" Jongin berujar nyaris berteriak, namun dia membekap mulutnya dan menggeleng-geleng kasar

"tenang Jongin, omma juga tidak mempercayai kabar itu. Tapi jika seandainya appamu memang adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung wanita itu, kamu kemungkinan mempunyai saudara" lanjut Ibu Jongin lagi

"omma jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin mempunyai saudara dari rahim seorang pelacur, terlebih pelacur itu pasti memfitnah appa…" tukas Jongin, dia tidak terima

"omma hanya mengandai-andai Jongin, anak itu tidak salah apa-apa" ujar ibu Jongin bijak, dia mempunyai anak lelaki, yaitu Jongin, jadi dia tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu yang mempunyai anak, semua ibu menginginkan anaknya untuk di akui

Jongin terdiam, pandangannya kembali mengarah ke makam ayahnya, sepertinya acara pemakaman yang dihadiri banyak anggota polisi itu sudah hampir selesai

"ayo kita pulang, lupakanlah semuanya. Kita berdoa saja semoga appamu bisa tenang diperistirahatan terakhirnya"

"iya, omma"

Ibu dan anak itu melangkah pulang, Jongin sesekali menoleh kebelakang dan menatap lagi makam ayahnya dari jauh. Dia berdoa semoga ayahnya diberikan keselamatan di alam sana

Jongin mendesah, dia menatap keseberang jalan, Nampak olehnya sebuah mobil yang melintas dengan cukup kencang, Jongin tertegun, bukan mobil itu yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah, namun namja yang ada didalam mobil

"Kyung… Kyungsoo.?" Gumam Jongin tidak percaya, dia melihat namja yang mirip Kyungsoo di mobil itu, namun penampilan namja itu agak berbeda, rambutnya tidak berponi, tapi dinaikkan keatas sehingga menampakkan jidatnya, bajunya juga berbeda. Jongin mencoba menghafal nomor plat mobil itu

Perasaan Jongin tidak enak, dia harus segera pulang

.

.

.

.

$...$...$...$...$

Kediaman Insung yang lain di distrik Songpa,

Kyungsoo terduduk lesu di salah satu kursi di salah satu ruangan kediaman Insung, rumah kedua Insung yang dijadikan lokasi perekaman dan pengambilan gambar adegan seks. Di posisi yang lain, duduk Suho dan Lay, mereka berdua duduk berdekatan, sedangkan Insung berdiri didekat pintu, dia sedang menerima telefon, sepertinya dari anak buah Mr. X

Beberapa menit kemudian, Insung menutup telefonnya, seperinya percakapan itu merupakan percakapan yang serius, terlihat dari wajah Insung yang tidak santai

"maaf tuan, apa tidak lebih baik tuan memakai orang lain saja, mungkin pemain lepas, yeoja" tiba-tiba Lay berujar, dia memberikan pendapatnya kepada Insung

Insung menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku jas, lalu menatap Lay intens

"tidak bisa, aku tidak akan menggunakan pemain lepas untuk Kyungsoo. Pilihanku Cuma pemain tetap dan lama dan pemain baru, atau dengan kata lain orang baru, yang sama sekali belum pernah muncul di video JAV, dan itu harus namja" jawab Insung,

Kyungsoo yang mendengar kalimat Insung itu, hanya bisa diam, dia terus saja mengepalkan tangannya geram, namun tentu saja dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia sudah membuat kesepakatan, dan sepertinya kegiatan 'seks keduanya' akan betul-betul dilakukan

Lay terdiam, dia tidak mengajukan saran lagi, dia hanya menatap teman seperjuangannya, Suho, yang terus saja menunduk dari tadi

"jadi Suho yang harus menggantikan Baekhyun" ujar Insung mantap, dia tidak ingin lagi ada interupsi atau gelombang protes, dia yang menentukan

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berkata lagi

Insung memandang jam tangannya sekilas, kemudian berujar tegas

"sekarang waktunya, Suho dan Kyungsoo sebagai pemainnya dan Lay yang akan merekam adegannya" jelas Insung, dia menatap bergantian antara Kyungsoo, Suho dan Lay

"ak..aku?" gagap Lay,

"ya, kamu.. itu memang salah satu tugasmu dari dulu" jawab Insung, dia memandang heran

"tapi, aku…"

"jangan protes lagi, aku sudah bosan mendengar protes terus, yang harus dilakukan adalah action, kalian paham" seru Insung, semakin mengukuhkan kekuasaannya

Hening

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu diluar, aku harus memastikan bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar dan…" kalimat Insung terhenti, karena ponselnya mendadak berbunyi. Insung mengangkat telefon untuknya itu, berbicara dengan nada serius dan menutup lagi ponsel tersebut

Insung mendesah

"aku harus pergi, ada urusan mendadak yang butuh kehadiranku.." Insung menatap kepada Suho dan Lay secara bergantian,

"aku mempercayai kalian berdua, lakukan semuanya sesuai prosedur dan ingat… jangan kecewakan aku" kata Insung, dia menekankan kata 'jangan kecewakan' dengan tegas

Suho dan Lay mengangguk bersamaan, mereka pasrah, tugas tetaplah tugas

Insung memandang sekilas kepada Kyungsoo yang membuang muka sejak tadi, dia berbalik dan menuju pintu, membuka pintu itu, namun tuan rumah itu menghentikan langkahnya

"lakukan adegan kalian secara alami, anggap saja kalian itu pacaran. Fantasikan pasangan kalian dengan orang yang kalian sukai. Aku tahu kalian tidak suka ini, tapi aku tidak ada pilihan, kalian juga tidak ada pilihan dan jalan satu-satunya adalah melakukannya, itu saja" tutup Insung, dia kembali melangkah dan menutup pintu kamar itu, namun tidak menguncinya

Hening

Suho, Lay dan Kyungsoo tidak ada yang berbicara. Keheningan dan kesunyian menusuk kamar tersebut, kamar yang sudah beberapa kali menjadi saksi bisu banyaknya adegan seks, baik namja vs yeoja, maupun namja vs namja

Lay dengan ragu-ragu mengambil kamera perekam kualitas tinggi, dia mengambilnya dari gagangnya yang berdiri kokoh, kamera itu memang bisa diletakkan berdiri atau dilepas dan digunakan manual

Kyungsoo dan Suho perlahan berdiri, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan

Kyungsoo duduk dengan pasrah di atas kasur kecil yang sudah dipersiapkan, kasur yang mungkin akan menjadi saksi bagaimana pengalaman seks keduanya nanti, dia mendesah pelan

Suho juga melangkah dan mendekati Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, dia kaku dan gugup

"tidurlah dikasur itu.." kata Suho, dia memulai percakapan dan memecah kebisuan

"tidak, aku ingin duduk seperti ini saja" timpal Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin seperti yeoja yang ditindih diatas kasur,

"jadi kita melakukannya dengan duduk?" Suho bertanya

"ya, terserah, tapi jangan dengan posisi tidur" jelas Kyungsoo pelan, dia tidak menyalahkan namja berwajah angelic dihadapannya itu, yang patut disalahkan adalah Insung,

Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur, bukan namja tua atau ajuhsi yang akan mengambil seks keduanya. Namja dihadapannya jelas bukan namja tua, dia masih lumayan muda dan juga tampan, tapi jelas saja Kyungsoo masih tidak rela. Dia tidak menginginkan aksi seks ini terjadi

"mari kita mulai.." ajak Suho, dia melirik sekilas kearah Lay, yang mungkin saja sudah meng-On kan kamera perekamnya. Lay menampilkan wajah datar dan mencoba menyelesaikan tugasnya saja

Suho mulai memperpendek jarak dengan Kyungsoo, dia mendadak gemetar dan gugup. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, dia memutuskan memulai dengan berciuman

Kyungsoo perlahan menutup matanya, dia mencoba membayangkan Jongin yang akan mencumbunya, dia sudah merasakan bagaimana indah dan nikmatnya 'dijamah' oleh Jongin, mengingat hal itu, dia jadi sedikit lega

Wajah Suho semakin dekat ke wajah Kyungsoo, Suho mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya dan…

Bibir Suho menempel di bibir Kyungsoo, hanya menempel saja, tidak ada lumatan dan hisapan disana, beberapa detik menempelkan bibirnya, akhirnya Suho melepaskan dan menjauhkan wajahnya

"maafkan aku.." gumam Suho pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan

Suho mendesah dan ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua, dia mengarahkan tangannya dan meraba dada Kyungsoo, dia ingin menyelinapkan tangannya dari kerah V neck Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, dia pasrah menjadi objek, dia membiarkan Suho yang menjadi subjek dan menjamah dirinya

Suho kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo, dia membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan, entah mengapa dia merasakan nikmat juga, mungkin karena membayangkan Suho sebagai Jongin

Kyungsoo sudah mulai membesarkan nada desahannya, karena Suho terus saja meraba-raba daerah sensitive Kyungsoo, namun hal itu terjadi tidak lama,

'prannggg…'

Terdengar suara kaca jendela yang dipecahkan, serpihan dan puing-puing kaca itu berhamburan tepat beberapa meter disamping Suho dan Kyungsoo, mereka berdua terkaget, demikian juga dengan Lay, dia hampir menjatuhkan kamera yang sama sekali belum di-on kan

Sesosok namja muncul dibalik jendela itu, dia melompat dengan sigap dan cepat, menghindari sisa-sisa pecahan kaca yang bisa membuat terluka, namja itu memakai penutup kepala, penutup kepala itu bersumber dari sweater yang digunakannya

Namja itu saat ini berdiri tepat didepan Suho dan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk,

"hentikan kegiatan kalian… kalian apakan Kyungsoo-ku?" kata namja itu, dia membuka penutup kepalanya dan

Deg

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dia lekas berdiri

"Jo..Jongin.." kata Kyungsoo tidak percaya, ini bisa bahaya, kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin bisa muncul di kediaman Insung ini

"Kyungsoo ya… apa yang kamu lakukan, kenapa kamu diam saja saat namja ini merabamu.." kata namja itu, yang memang adalah Jongin, namja berkulit eksotis nan seksi

"bu.. bukan.. tidak terlihat seperti itu" terang Kyungsoo, dia tergagap

Suho mendekati Jongin, dia ingin menjelaskan

"ya, kami hanya…"

'buugg…'

Jongin membogem Suho, dia tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari namja berwajah malaikat itu, dia geram

Suho tersungkur, bibirnya berdarah. Lay bergegas meletakkan kamera perekam ditangannya dan bergegas mendekati Suho, membantu namja itu untuk berdiri

"Jongin, jangan… dia tidak salah" jelas Kyungsoo cepat, terjadi kesalahpahaman sekarang

"apanya tidak salah… jelas-jelas namja ini ingin menjamahmu, oh.. apa dia pacarmu?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kesal

"bu..bukan…"

"jadi kamu tidak menjawab pernyataan cintaku kemarin, karena kamu sudah mempunyai namja lain, begitu?" rutuk Jongin, dia tidak mendengar kalimat 'bukan' dari Kyungsoo tadi

"Jongin ah, dengar dulu. Jangan langsung berprasangka yang tidak-tidak" jelas Kyungsoo

Jongin mendesah kasar,

"kamu menghilang dari rumahku, tanpa pesan apa-apa, kamu tahu, aku mencarimu sejak tadi" kata Jongin lagi, dia memang tidak membaca pesan kertas Kyungsoo di meja nakasnya,

"aku menuliskan pesan kepadamu Jongin ah" timpal Kyungsoo, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia tidak ingin Jongin salah paham

"baiklah, lupakan masalah pesan.. coba jelaskan mengenai 'kegiatan seks' kalian tadi, coba jelaskan Kyungsoo ya" cecar Jongin lagi, dia sama sekali tidak terima jika Kyungsoo dijamah oleh namja lain, dia mendadak posesif

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia mencoba mencari kata yang tepat, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membuat video seks bersama Suho

"itu… aku… ah…" kata-kata Kyungsoo sulit keluar, dia jadi keringat dingin

Jongin mendesah, dia terus saja menduga-duga

"dugaanku benar Kyungsoo ya, kamu memang berpacaran dengan namja itu. Dan ini, tempat apa ini, kenapa kalian melakukannya disini, dengan namja yang lain, yang memegang kamera, sebenarnya apa…" kalimat Jongin terhenti…

Kyungsoo mengunci bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya, dengan cara inilah dia bisa menghentikan ocehan Jongin yang mulai membuatnya pusing, Kyungsoo melumat bibir Jongin dan tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada namja itu untuk berkata-kata lagi

Suho dan Lay yang sejak tadi melihat adu mulut antara Kyungsoo dan namja yang tidak mereka ketahui itu, akhirnya bisa menyaksikan adu mulut sesungguhnya, ya ciuman…

"ayo kita keluar, biar mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka…" kata Lay, dia mengajak Suho untuk keluar

"ya" jawab Suho pelan, dia meringis tertahan, karena sudut bibirnya masih sedikit sakit, dia tidak ingin membalas bogem dari si namja tadi

Suho dan Lay akhirnya keluar, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di kamar seks itu, hanya berdua. Suho akan memikirkan nanti mengenai perintah Insung yang gagal dilaksanakannya, dia juga kasihan dengan Kyungsoo

Hening

Hanya suara lumatan dan isapan pelan yang terdengar, Kyungsoo masih terus melanjutkan aksinya, dia memegang tengkuk Jongin untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka

Beberapa menit larut dalam ciuman yang mendadak, akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya itu, dia menarik nafas panjang, demikian juga dengan Jongin, namja itu terengah-engah, tidak menyangka akan diserang oleh Kyungsoo

"bibirmu berdarah Jongin ah…" kata Kyungsoo, dia baru memperhatikan bahwa sudut bibir Jongin memerah dan ada sedikit bekas darah disana

Jongin memegang bibirnya pelan

"ini bekas pukulan penjaga gerbang didepan" jelas Jongin, dia tersenyum

"penjaga gerbang memukulmu? Mereka, tapi mereka membiarkanmu masuk..?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia membulatkan mata owl-nya

"aku membuat mereka pingsan Kyungsoo ya" jawab Jongin enteng. Dia memang terkena pukulan oleh dua penjaga gerbang depan, tapi dia berhasil melumpuhkan kedua penjaga itu dan berhasil masuk, dan jalan satu-satunya adalah lewat jendela yang dipecahkannya tadi

Jongin kembali tersenyum, dia seperti pahlawan di film-film yang menyelamatkan pasangannya

"kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kyungsoo ya, kenapa kamu disini? Siapa kedua namja tadi? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jongin, pertanyaannya beruntun dan cepat, dia sangat membutuhkan penjelasan

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, dia akan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin

"aku disini karena memang aku seharusnya disini, kedua namja tadi adalah anak buah appa angkatku, dan aku disini untuk… untuk…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, dia memejamkan matanya singkat dan mulai melanjutkan lagi

"untuk membuat video seks.." jelas Kyungsoo akhirnya

Mata Jongin membelalak, dia memandang tidak percaya,

"membuat video seks?"

"ya, video seks"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kasar,

"video seks, untuk apa video itu?" Tanya Jongin lagi, dia masih belum mengerti, namun kata 'video seks' membuatnya bisa menerka-nerka

"aku harus membuatnya Jongin ah, namja tadi yang akan menjadi partnerku" jelas Kyungsoo lagi

"untuk apa? untuk apa?" Jongin masih tidak mengerti, kenapa harus video seks, kenapa bukan video musik atau apalah

"untuk… untuk… maaf Jongin ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tolong jangan paksa aku" kata Kyungsoo, dia merosot dan terduduk di kasur lagi

Jongin mendesah, dia ikut duduk, walau hatinya masih penasaran dan bertanya-tanya, dia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan sedih, dia bertekad tidak akan memaksa namja imut itu untuk bicara, ya… sesuai janjinya dulu, dia tidak akan melakukan pemaksaan dalam bentuk apapun

"aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bicara Kyungsoo ya…" kata Jongin, dia menjeda kalimatnya, dia menarik nafas dan mulai melanjutkan perkataannya

"dan jika memang kamu tetap harus membuat video seks itu, aku… aku meminta… "

"…"

"aku meminta kamu melakukannya denganku, kita akan membuat video itu bersama, kita berdua"

"ap..apa?"

"ya, kita akan menjadi partner seks bersama, hanya kita berdua saja"

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

&…&…&…&…&…&…&…

Chapter 11 up. Maaf untuk moment **Kaisoo** di chap ini agak kurang, karena mereka memang harus pisah dulu dan bertemu lagi..he…he… NC juga dichap ini hanya **HunHan **dan hanya sedikit juga, chap depan akan ada NC lagi, jadi tenang saja. **ChanBaek** juga tetap akan NC lagi, jadi tetap nantikan FF ini ya, updatenya cepat kok, asal masih ada yang menantikannya saja

Terima kasih tidak terkira sekali lagi untuk pembaca yang memberikan Reviewnya di setiap Chapter, baik yang punya akun ffn atau yang guest, **Review** kalianlah yang menjadikan FF ini update cepat dan tidak tunggu lama

Tanpa berpanjang lagi, **Reviewny**a kembali dinantikan ya… maaf jika selama 10 chapter lebih ini, banyak kata yang tidak mengenakkan hati, terutama untuk bias pembaca semuanya… salam

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**SognatoreL, cooly224, AlienBaby88, Baekhyunniewife, firdaniamayarofah, Re. Tao, JonginDO, ShinJiWoo920202, 48BemyLight, lovesoo, odultLu, BabyBuby, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, aerumdawo, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, Bulet, Arumdawo, HHS, 22, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana,kaihunhan, justin, ChanBaekLuv, 1 on 1, snowy07, KaisooLovers, she3nn0, park soohee, Re-Panda68, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, yunjae q, LasmaniaStevani, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, sycarp, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, zhea. Zhiioott, soo kyung dan all**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

**Kediaman Insung yang lain di distrik Songpa,**

Kyungsoo terdiam, namun matanya membulat. Jongin mengutarakan permintaan yang tidak pernah diduganya,

"kita berhubungan…" kata Kyungsoo, dia tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya itu

"ya, hanya kita saja. Kita akan melakukannya" ulang Jongin lagi, dia sudah mantap, dia tidak ingin lagi mengungkit kenapa Kyungsoo ingin membuat video seks

Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya yang sedari tadi berkeringat, disatu sisi dia takut dengan permintaan Jongin itu, bisa dipastikan bahwa namja berkulit seksi itu akan terlibat lebih jauh, terlibat dengannya dan terjerumus oleh lingkaran setan yang sudah dibangun oleh Insung, dan disisi lain dirinya juga sangat senang, Jongin yang akan menjadi partner seksnya lagi

"please… aku mohon" sahut Jongin, dia menampilkan ekspresi penuh harap, dia tidak rela jika Kyungsoo 'bermain' dengan orang lain,

"tapi… aku…" kembali Kyungsoo tergagap

"kita sudah melakukannya sekali, dan bukan masalah jika kita mengulanginya" tegas Jongin, mengingatkan bahwa dirinyalah yang merenggut seks pertama Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, dia mengangguk pelan, tanda setuju

Jongin tersenyum senang, akhirnya Kyungsoo setuju

"baiklah, apa kita melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Jongin, entah mengapa dirinya menjadi tidak sabar

"ya, tapi aku akan memanggil kedua namja yang tadi, mereka yang mengatur mengenai pengambilan gambarnya" jawab Kyungsoo kaku, wajahnya jadi merah, mendadak jantungnya berdetak tidak normal lagi

Kyungsoo dan Jongin keluar kamar, mereka menuju ruang tengah, dimana Suho dan Lay sedang duduk sambil berbincang pelan

"ah, kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Lay, dia tersenyum ramah kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang, tidak tahu harus menjawab 'selesai apanya'. Sedangkan Suho hanya menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo saja, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa

"hm.. kami, kami berdua…" Kyungsoo kembali tergagap, dia tidak tahu harus mengutarakan kata-katanya, dia mendadak kaku

Jongin hanya diam, tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana, dia bergaya cool didepan Suho dan Lay

"Insung ajuhsi belum pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia mencoba dengan bertanya mengenai Insung dulu, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu utama, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana

"belum, tuan Insung sepertinya akan lama" jawab Lay, masih ramah

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia memandang Jongin dan balik memandang Lay lagi

"video itu tetap akan dibuat, kalian tenang saja…" kata Kyungsoo, memulai tujuannya menemui Suho dan Lay, sekaligus menegaskan bahwa pembuatan video seks itu tidak gagal

"…"

"tapi, aku ingin mengganti partner, aku ingin direkam bersama Jongin" lanjut Kyungsoo, dia mengarahkan tangannya kepada Jongin, memperkenalkan secara tidak langsung nama namja itu kepada kedua anak buah suruhan Insung tersebut

Lay tidak langsung menanggapi, dia memandang bergantian antara Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Suho, dan kemudian mendekati Suho

"bagaimana? Kamu setuju?" Tanya Lay pelan,

"ya, aku setuju" jawab Suho cepat, dia sangat setuju, dia sejak tadi merasakan ketidakrelaan Kyungsoo untuk dijamah olehnya, dia masih punya perasaan sebagai namja

"apa tuan Insung tidak akan marah?" Lay kembali bertanya

"aku tidak tahu, tapi jika video itu sudah dibuat dan diberikan kepadanya, dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerimanya, dan tugas kita selesai" jawab Suho, mengutarakan pemikirannya

Lay mengangguk setuju dan paham, dia kembali mendekati Kyungsoo

"baiklah, kalian akan melakukannya berdua. Kalian ingin aku merekam kalian atau…"

"tidakk.." potong Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan, mereka tidak ingin aksi seksnya nanti dalam kamar itu diperhatikan oleh orang lain

"aku menginginkan kameranya diletakkan saja, hanya kami berdua saja didalam kamar itu" jelas Kyungsoo, mendahului Jongin untuk berkata

Lay mengangguk paham, dia tahu ada beberapa jenis orang yang sulit horny dan orgasme saat ada pihak ketiga bersamanya. Hal itu sudah dibuktikan beberapa kali, dimana dia selalu dipercayakan oleh Insung untuk menjadi juru kamera dan merekam setiap aksi namja dan yeoja yang berhubungan seks, mengambil adegan masuk mundurnya alat kelamin dan sebagainya, dan dari pengalaman itu dia menemukan banyak salah satu pasangan yang risih dan kemudian sulit orgasme

"baiklah, kalau begitu… aku akan memasang banyak kamera dengan berbagai angle, supaya gambarnya tidak menoton" kata Lay kemudian, dia berencana menggunakan 5 kamera dan otomatis dengan 5 angle juga

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan

akhirnya, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Lay kembali masuk kedalam kamar. Lay bekerja cepat dan memasang 5 kamera dari berbagai sudut, meng-on kan kamera itu dan merekam secara otomatis

"silahkan, kalian bisa memulainya" kata Lay, dia membungkuk singkat dan kembali menuju pintu, menutup pintu itu dan meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdua

Hening

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

**Di belakang Sekolah,**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkah pelan, mereka melangkah sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka berdua menuju ke tembok pagar belakang sekolah, tembok itu lumayan tinggi juga, gerbang depan sudah ditutup dan otomatis jalan satu-satunya adalah melompati pagar tinggi itu

"ah, tinggi juga.." kata Baekhyun pelan, tembok itu seakan mengejek tinggi badannya

"tapi untung saja tidak ada kawat durinya" timpal Chanyeol, dia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, senyuman lepas ala pepsodent

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, perasaannya kembali menghangat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini, mendapatkan cinta dan senyuman dari namja yang sudah lama disukainya, walau dengan perjuangan yang tidak gampang, namun akhirnya dia berhasil

"baiklah, ayo kita lompat…" kata Chanyeol, dia sudah memasang ancang-ancang

"tapi, apa aku bisa melompatinya, aku ragu.." Baekhyun ciut, padahal dia belum mencobanya

"kalau begitu kamu naik dipundakku, itu akan lebih mudah" saran Chanyeol, dia lalu menjongkok dan mengarahkan pundaknya ke Baekhyun

"tapi… "

"tidak ada tapi-tapi, naiklah, ini sudah sangat sore" ucap Chanyeol,

Dengan ragu-ragu dan gerakan yang lambat, Baekhyun naik ke pundak Chanyeol. Dia duduk di kedua bahu namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol lekas berdiri dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah sampai di atas tembok, tinggal melompat saja keseberang

"aku akan menarikmu Yeol shi…" ujar Baekhyun di atas tembok

"lompat saja, aku bisa naik sendiri" tolak Chanyeol halus

"apa kamu yakin?"

"ya, aku sudah biasa"

Baekhyun magut-magut, dia sangsi dengan penuturan Chanyeol, seorang anak orang kaya yang terbiasa panjat pagar? Tapi akhirnya Baekhyun melompat turun dan sampai diseberang tembok, posisinya saat ini sudah diluar lingkungan sekolah, dia memandang ke atas dan menunggu kemunculan Chanyeol dibaliknya

Chanyeol dengan susah payah naik ke atas tembok, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia adalah the real namja. dia terus berpijak di beberapa bagian tembok, dengan tangannya dipuncak tembok, tinggi badan namja itu cukup membantu rupanya. Dan dengan usaha yang maksimal, akhirnya Chanyeol tiba di atas tombok, keringat membasahi dahinya

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat namjanya yang sudah muncul

Chanyeol kemudian ingin melompat, namun posisi kakinya yang salah, membuat lompatannya sedikit oleng, dia lompat namun mirip orang terjatuh

"hati-hati Yeol shi.." seru Baekhyun khawatir, dia menengadahkan kedua tangannya

Chanyeol melompat alias terjatuh dengan tidak elit, namja jangkung itu menimpa Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya

'buugh..'

Terdengar bunyi gedebuk lumayan keras, bunyi punggung Baekhyun yang bersentuhan dengan tanah dan bunyi tubuh Chanyeol yang menubruk badan kecil Baekhyun

Mereka berdua dalam posisi saling tindih, dan tidak sengaja bibir mereka berciuman, ya.. mirip dalam drama-drama Korea, dimana si namja jatuh dan malah menindih yeojanya, dengan bibir saling bersentuhan

Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun

"ma..maaf, aku tidak sengaja menimpamu" ucap Chanyeol cepat, nafasnya menyapu bibir dan wajah Baekhyun

"ah.. eh… aduh.." timpal Baekhyun

"kenapa-kenapa? Yang mana sakit?" timpal Chanyeol cepat, dia mendadak khawatir

"tubuhku, badanku sakit…" jawab Baekhyun pelan, dia merintih tertahan

"oh, maaf" Chanyeol cepat berdiri, sedari tadi badan jangkungnya masih menindih Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sulit bernafas

"tidak apa-apa Yeol shi" balas Baekhyun cepat, dia tersenyum, dia sebenarnya sangat senang di timpa seperti itu, tapi rasa sakitnya memang tidak bisa kompromi

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri, wajahnya masih terlihat khawatir

"kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa? aku betul-betul minta maaf…" kata Chanyeol, dia masih merasa bersalah dan tidak nyaman

"aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja" jawab Baekhyun, dia menepuk nepuk pelan pasir yang menempel di seragamnya, Chanyeol juga membantu menghilangkan pasir-pasir itu

Chanyeol jadi lega mendengar penuturan Baekhyun itu, dia takut namja itu terkena luka dalam karena timpaan tubuhnya tadi. Baekhyun menatap berkeliling, keheningan dan kesunyian yang terasa,

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Yeol shi" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ponsel itu mati total, mungkin karena terus berdering sedari tadi, jadi baterainya habis

"jangan pulang dulu Baek ah, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" timpal Chanyeol, dia mencegah Baekhyun untuk pulang

"tapi, sepertinya appa angkatku…" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti, karena terdengar deringan ponsel milik Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangkat telefonnya,

"halo ajuhsi, ada apa?"

"ya, tuan muda, tuan muda dimana?" Tanya suara diseberang telefon, suara yang terdengar sangat tua

"aku dirumah teman, masih ada urusan, ajuhsi" jawab Chanyeol berbohong, dia melirik singkat kearah Baekhyun

"kalau begitu aku kirim mobil tuan muda?"

"tidak.. tidak.. aku pulang dengan angkutan umum saja" tolak Chanyeol

"tapi, omma tuan sudah menyuruhku untuk memperhatikan keperluan tuan muda"

"aku tahu ajuhsi, tapi saat ini memang aku sedang ada keperluan, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu tuan muda, tuan muda jaga diri"

"terima kasih ajuhsi" tutup Chanyeol, dia mendesah dan memasukkan kembali ponsel ke sakunya

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun,

"aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat, aku mohon kamu jangan pulang dulu" pinta Chanyeol, nadanya sangat manja dan memohon, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya

Baekhyun tersenyum, sudah lama dia menantikan moment dimana Chanyeol akan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat, dan hanya mereka berdua

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pulang" ucap Baekhyun, menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendadak tersenyum senang, dia sumringah

Chanyeol kembali menarik dan memegang tangan Baekhyun lembut, dan menjadi pemimpin untuk melanjutkan langkah, karena mereka harus berjalan beberapa meter untuk sampai di jalan besar

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, dia membalas pegangan tangan namja disampingnya dengan mengeratkan jari-jarinya

"siapa tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun, memulai percakapan sambil berjalan

"oh, itu ajuhsi kepercayaan appa dirumah" jawab Chanyeol,

"jadi kamu tidak memberitahu bahwa kamu tidak pulang tepat waktu kepada omma dan appamu?" Baekhyun semakin berani dengan bertanya mengenai ayah dan ibu Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendesah, dia menoleh dan memandang namja disampingnya itu

"omma dan appa diluar negeri, mereka tidak peduli denganku lagi" hela Chanyeol, dia mengungkapkan kegundahannya

"jangan berkata seperti itu, omma dan appamu pasti masih memperdulikanmu, buktinya dengan menyuruh ajuhsi tadi untuk menanyakan dimana kamu sekarang" jelas Baekhyun, mencoba memberikan pengertian

"mungkin, tapi omma dan appa selama ini hanya sibuk dengan bisnisnya di luar negeri, mereka jarang pulang" lanjut Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun terdiam, rupanya mempunyai orangtua masih saja bisa mendatangkan kegundahan, orang tua yang sibuk, orang tua yang jarang pulang dan sebagainya. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya kini, sejak dahulu sudah berpisah untuk selamanya dari orangtuanya, dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua

"kamu belum pernah bercerita mengenai appa dan ommamu Baekh ah" kata Chanyeol, dia mengubah topik secara mendadak, dia memang sebenarnya penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi Baekhyun, satu-satunya informasi dasar tentang namja itu adalah dia diadopsi oleh seorang kaya dan diangkat sebagai anak, itu saja

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca

"orang tua kandungku sudah lama tiada Yeol shi, aku bukan penduduk asli kota ini, aku pindahan dari Bucheon, 2 tahun yang lalu" kata Baekhyun, dia baru kali ini terbuka mengenai kehidupan keluarganya

"omma dan appamu meninggal karena apa? berceritalah, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik" ucap Chanyeol pelan, mencoba membuat namja disampingnya lebih terbuka lagi

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dan mulai bercerita

"appa dan omma sama sekali tidak rukun, aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. mereka merencanakan untuk bercerai, selama proses perceraian itu, aku sama sekali diabaikan. Mereka tidak peduli denganku dan malah menyuruhku untuk mencari kehidupan sendiri, karena aku sudah dewasa. Hingga akhirnya appa dan omma tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, mereka berdua pergi bersama ke pengadilan, karena waktu itu mobil satu-satunya milik keluarga juga jadi rebutan dan mobil itulah yang menjadi penyebab omma dan appa meregang nyawa" jelas Baekhyun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia sebenarnya ingin melupakan peristiwa itu

Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan, sejak tadi pegangan mereka sudah terpelas, karena suasana jalan sudah mulai ramai, tidak mungkin mereka berlovey dovey dikeramaian

"keluarga dari pihak omma dan appa tidak ada yang menerimaku, mereka menganggapku anak pembawa sial, pernikahan omma dan appa memang mendapatkan pertentangan sejak dulu. Dan akhirnya aku menjadi korbannya. Aku memutuskan dengan uang yang ada dan pindah dari Bucheon menuju ke kota ini, bersekolah, bekerja part time dan tinggal diasrama sekolah" lanjut Baekhyun, menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang sama sekali tidak indah

Chanyeol turut larut dalam kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, dia bersyukur masih mempunyai orang-tua, walau orangtuanya itu selalu sibuk, tapi paling tidak mereka masih ada

"dan ajuhsi yang mengangkatmu sebagai anak itu, bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian, rasa penasarannya belum berkurang

"Insung ajuhsi menemukanku saat bekerja part time disebuah café, café yang hampir mirip bar, ajuhsi itu menawariku tinggal bersamanya dan menemani anak angkatnya juga, Sehun. Dan aku menerimanya, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi"

"kamu dengan mudah menerima tawaran orang yang masih asing?" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti

"entahlah, aku begitu saja menerima tawarannya, karena di café itu aku juga tidak nyaman, banyak pelanggan yeoja disana, yang usianya sudah lumayan tua, yang… yah, kamu tahulah…"

"ingin menyewamu?" Chanyeol memotong dengan pertanyaan

"bisa dikatakan demikian" jawab Baekhyun pelan, dia jadi malu. Memang seks perdananya berawal dari café tempatnya bekerja, dia di iming-imingi uang oleh salah seorang pelanggan café di sana, semua berawal disana, dan Insung datang menawarkan pekerjaan yang sejenis, tapi dengan bayaran yang waah, Baekhyun dengan cepat menerima dan tidak menolaknya

"tapi di sekolah ini kamu tetap melakukannya Baek ah" timpal Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah jujur bahwa di sekolah, namja itu biasa di sewa oleh yeoja-yeoja senior

Baekhyun kembali mendesah pelan

"yah, aku tahu.. itu mungkin sudah takdirku, menjadi namja jalang seperti ini" Baekhyun mengumpat dirinya sendiri, air matanya mendadak lolos seketika, dia jadi sedih

Chanyeol kembali mengelus bahu Baekhyun

"ma..maafkan aku jika menyinggung perasaanmu, aku pribadi tidak keberatan dengan masa lalumu, sehitam apapun, yang lalu biarlah berlalu…"

"…"

"tapi aku minta, mulai saat ini hentikan pekerjaanmu sebagai 'namja sewaan' seperti itu. Aku bisa membantumu masalah keuangan, karena aku sudah menjadi namjachingumu sekarang" Chanyeol berkata sambil memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun pelan

Baekhyun mendunduk malu, dia belum jujur secara total kepada Chanyeol, dia belum menceritakan mengenai bisnis Insung, mengenai Mr. X, mengenai JAV. Yang diketahui oleh Chanyeol hanya segelintir saja, hanya side jobnya di sekolah saja

"terima kasih Yeol shi, kamu sudah memahamiku" kata Baekhyun, dia terisak tertahan

"tapi kamu harus janji, tidak akan melakukan lagi dan menolak semua namja atau yeoja yang ingin memakaimu, please… berjanjilah" Chanyeol berujar penuh harap

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan sangat pelan

"ya, aku janji tidak akan melakukan seks lagi dengan namja atau yeoja disekolah" Janji Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dia lalu mendadak memeluk Baekhyun, memeluk namja itu dengan erat dan hangat. tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat disamping mereka

Baekhyun membalas pelukan dari Chanyeol itu, dia tersenyum, senyuman yang bercampur rasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol,

Ya… kejujuran memang sering kali terasa sulit

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

**Di Apartemen Luhan,**

Luhan sudah kembali rapi, dia menggunakan baju kaos dan dilapisi dengan jaket hitam, tidak lupa kaca mata hitam dan topi sebagai penyamar penampilannya. Maklum saja, sebagai idol dia harus bisa merahasiakan dimana biasanya dia beristirahat, bersenang-senang dan sebagainya. Para penguntit dan media merupakan momok yang selalu dihindarinya

"hyung ingin pergi lagi?" Tanya Sehun, dia juga sudah rapi, dengan tas berisi kamera yang isinya sudah dipindahkan kedalam memory

"ya, Sehunnie… aku ada jadwal pemotretan majalah edisi awal tahun" jawab Luhan, dia memakai headsetnya

Sehun cemberut, dia ingin meminta jatah lagi, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dipikirannya hanya seks saja jika bertemu dengan Luhan

"jangan cemberut begitu, kita akan segera bertemu kembali, tapi bukan disini" Luhan berujar kemudian

"dimana?"

"di Hotel, aku akan menghubungimu Sehunnie, yang penting jadwalku longgar" terang Luhan, dia mendekati Sehun dan mencubit pelan hidung namja itu

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu kabar dari hyung" kata Sehun, dia tersenyum

"aku juga menunggu kabar terbaru mengenai pengunduran dirimu dari bisnis si ajuhsi itu" timpal Luhan, wajahnya serius lagi

"aku akan terus mengusahakannya hyung" kata Sehun semangat 45

Luhan tersenyum senang

"baiklah, aku pergi duluan, sangat mencurigakan jika kita turun bersama-sama lagi"

"iya hyung"

Luhan mengambil tasnya, mengecup singkat bibir Sehun dan berpamitan. Luhan sudah sampai dipintu, dia membuka pintu itu, namun menoleh kembali pada Sehun

"ingat Sehunnie, jangan 'jajan' diluar, kamu hanya untukku seorang" kata Luhan, dia mengingatkan Sehun

"iya hyung, hyung tenang saja. Aku hanya untuk hyung seorang" balas Sehun, dia menampilkan huruf V dengan dua jari tangan kanannya

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu,

Sehun mendesah pelan, dia mungkin benar-benar sulit menepati janjinya, terlebih lagi beberapa saat yang lalu, namja itu menerima pesan singkat dari namja yang rencananya direkrut juga oleh Insung, Kim Myungsoo

'Sehun ah, aku menunggumu di rumahku jam 09 malam. Omma dan appaku sedang keluar kota, jadi kita bisa main sepuasnya' begitu isi pesan singkat dari namja yang bernama Myungsoo

Sehun tidak membalas pesan singkat itu, dia dilema

.

.

.

.

**Di Kediaman utama Insung, **

Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari apartemen Luhan. Dia lekas menuju rumahnya alias rumah Insung untuk memberikan rekaman video seksnya bersama Luhan

Sehun melangkah gontai menuju ruangan kerja milik Insung, dan kebetulan si empunya ruangan memang sedang ada, saat ini dia menerima telefon

'tok..tok..'

Sehun mengetuk pelan ruangan Insung, si tuan rumah memberikan tanda untuk masuk, sementara dia masih berbicara lewat telefon

Insung memberikan aba-aba kepada Sehun untuk duduk,

"ah, sebentar lagi Mr. sebentar lagi… video itu akan segera kukirimkan, mungkin beberapa jam kedepan video itu sudah sampai disana, Mr. tenang saja…" ujar Insung, masih lewat telefon, dia berjalan mondar mandir

"ya, kekurangan videonya juga akan kuusahakan, aku janji. tenang saja, kualitasnya tidak berubah. Mr. tahukan jika pemain-pemain namja Korea itu jarang yang mengecewakan"

Insung memandang singkat kearah Sehun yang sudah duduk menunggunya selesai

"baiklah Mr. aku akan menghubungi Mr. lagi nanti" tutup Insung, dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja, dan duduk di kursi kebesarannya

"bagaimana Sehun?" Tanya Insung, memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun

"aku sudah membuat video itu, semuanya ada disini…" terang Sehun, dia menyodorkan memory kepada Insung dan meletakkannya di meja

Insung mengangguk pelan, dia tersenyum, lalu mengambil memory itu

"aku akan mengeceknya dulu, sebelum dikirimkan ke anak buah Mr.X" kata Insung

"silahkan ajuhsi" timpal Sehun singkat

Insung mulai memasukkan memory itu di laptopnya dan memerikasa kualitas video bikinan Sehun

"Baek hyung dimana ajuhsi?" Tanya Sehun pelan, dia menanyakan perihal Baekhyun

"anak itu belum pulang, aku sudah menghubunginya sejak tadi. Kyungsoo sudah pulang dan aku butuh bantuan Baekhyun" jelas Insung

"Kyungsoo hyung sudah pulang?" Sehun bertanya cepat

"ya"

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"di kediamanku yang lain, sudahlah… dia aman disana, aku sudah menyuruh Suho dan Lay mengawasinya"

Sehun terdiam, akhirnya tetangga kamarnya itu muncul juga setelah beberapa hari, dia sebenarnya kasihan dengan Kyungsoo, dia sudah tahu bagaimana getirnya bisnis Insung ini, jika sudah terlanjur masuk, maka susah untuk keluar, ya… kecuali berstatus pemain lepas

Sehun kembali berdiri, dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu

"mau kemana lagi?" Insung menginterupsi langkah Sehun

"aku masih ada urusan ajuhsi, aku sudah menunaikan kewajibanku, membuat video seks untuk ajuhsi kirimkan ke JAV"

"ini bukan yang terakhir Sehun, kamu tetap akan membuat video lagi nanti" kata Insung, menegaskan bahwa Sehun sama sekali masih bagian JAV

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan keluar dari ruangan kerja Insung

Insung memandang punggung Sehun yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu, dia mendesah pelan

'maafkan aku Sehun, aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Mr. X tidak akan melepaskan satupun dari kalian, jika aku melanggar janji itu, bisnis ini akan tamat. Dan kita semua akan membayarnya dengan kematian' batin Insung pelan

Yah, konsekuensi atas perjanjian yang sudah dibuat, dan untuk mengakhirinya harus dibayar dengan sangat mahal, yaitu nyawa

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba disuatu wilayah di kota Seoul, wilayah yang sangat terkenal. Dihadapan mereka berdiri menara Tower yang menjulang indah, Baekhyun menatap tower itu dan kembali memandang Chanyeol yang tepat disampingnya

"ini dinama Yeol shi?" Tanya Baekhyun, ini kali pertamanya datang ketempat tersebut

"kita saat ini berada didepan Namsan Tower, aku akan mengajakmu kedalam sana" jawab Chanyeol, dia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, kembali memegang dan mengapit tangan namja itu

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, dia tidak bertanya lagi, namun rasa penasarannya tetap masih ada

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki kereta gantung untuk untuk bisa naik keatas menara, dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya saling melemparkan senyuman, tidak ada kalimat percakapan yang keluar

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di atas, salah satu bagian favorit di menara itu. Yaitu semacam ruangan, namun dikelilingi oleh pagar, dan dipagar itu banyak gembok-gembok dengan berbagai ukuran dan semacam kertas berbentuk love berwarna pink disekitar gembok itu

"apa kamu suka tempat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol,

"ya, sangat suka" jawab Baekhyun, dia memandang pemandangan gedung-gedung disekitar menara, pemandangan yang cukup langka untuknya

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah itu, duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, mereka saling berhadap-hadapan

"tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil sesuatu" kata Chanyeol, dia lekas beranjak dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum tiada henti, dia tidak pernah menduga bahwa dia akan sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol, terlebih lagi mereka sudah mengutarakan cinta mereka masing-masing

Tidak lama, Chanyeol muncul dengan membawa gembok kecil, dua kertas warna pink dan dua spidol, benda-benda itu diperolehnya dari pengelola menara

"tuliskan isi hatimu di kertas ini Baek ah" kata Chanyeol, menyodorkan kertas pink dan sebuah spidol

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima benda itu, dia paham maksud Chanyeol,

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung sibuk menulis di kertas pink, yang tebal masing-masing, mereka saling senyum sendiri, saling lirik dan berpikir kata apa yang tepat untuk dituliskan. Proses penulisan itu berlangsung agak lama juga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus mengganti kata-kata dalam pikiran mereka, berharap mendapatkan kalimat terbaik

Selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menuliskan sepatah kata dikertas pink masing-masing. Mereka saling bertukar kertas dan membaca tulisan pasangannya,

Chanyeol menulis :

'I Love You Baekhyunie ah, tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan ini, perasaan cinta dan sayang yang selalu untukmu. Semoga kisah cinta kita menjadi sejarah dalam peradaban percintaan dunia… you're my best boy'

Baekhyun menulis :

'Channie shi, aku tidak menyangka kamu akan membalas cintaku, selama ini aku hanya bisa bermimpi dan berdoa agar bisa mendapatkan cintamu, dan sekarang… dreams come true. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat, you're my dream boy'

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum membaca tulisan yang mereka tukar. Perasaan mereka berdua menghangat, seakan-akan malaikat cinta muncul dan menari-nari mengelilingi mereka

"ayo kita pasang di pagar sana" kata Chanyeol, mengajak Baekhyun untuk memasangkan kertas pink dan gembok di pagar, bergabung dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan gembok-gembok lain yang sudah lebih dulu ada

"ya" Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol

Mereka berdua memasang gembok dipagar tersebut, tidak lupa kertas pink mereka juga dipasangkan dan bersatu dengan gembok tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah, semilir angin menerbangkan rambutnya dan rambut Chanyeol

"selesai…cinta kita akan terkunci selamanya, terkunci hanya untuk kita berdua" tukas Chanyeol, dia memandang gombok dan kertas mereka yang di kunci dibagian paling atas pagar, Baekhyun memberikan jempolnya, tanda dia setuju dan suka penempatan gembok dan kertas itu

Semilir angin semakin kencang saja, menyapu wajah dan rambut dua namja yang sudah mengikat cinta itu, sore semakin tenggelam dan sebentar lagi malam menampakkan kegelapannya

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya kesamping Baekhyun, dia melingkarkan lengannya kebahu kanan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun secara otomastis menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol

"apa kamu senang?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan, matanya memandang singkat ke arah Baekhyun lalu kembali memandang gedung-gedung nan jauh disana

"ya, aku senang, sangat senang" jawab Baekhyun jujur, lagi-lagi air matanya menetes pelan, air mata bahagia, dia menghapusnya cepat

"aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini Yeol shi…" lanjut Baekhyun, dia sedikit terisak-isak

"berakhir?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak mengerti

"ya, berakhir… berakhir dengan kita saling mencintai dan sedekat ini, padahal aku masih mengingat bagaimana sulitnya hubungan kita dulu" jelas Baekhyun, dia masih ingat dengan sikap dan sifat Chanyeol yang selalu membullynya dan bahkan mempermalukannya didepan umum, tapi itu semua sudah berlalu

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, dan kemudian tersenyum

"ini bukan akhir, tapi awal… awal kisah cinta kita yang pasti akan selalu bahagia" kata Chanyeol, dia mengeratkan pelukan lengannya dibahu Baekhyun

"ya, akan selalu bahagia, selamanya" tambah Baekhyun, meng-amini doa dan harapan Chanyeol tadi

Dan akhirnya, kedua namja itu larut dalam indahnya cinta dan kasih sayang, dan berharap tidak akan muncul kerikil tajam yang mungkin saja bisa menjegal cinta mereka… semoga

.

.

.

.

.

U…U…U…U…U…U

**Di Kontrakan Taehyung,**

Suasana sepi dan sunyi mewarnai kamar kontrakan milik Taehyung, padahal dua namja disana sedang ada, namun mereka saling diam

Jungkook, namja belia sedang duduk disudut kamar, dia menekuk lututnya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya waktu awal datang dulu, matanya menatap ke jendela kecil dikamar itu

Sedangkan Taehyung, mendudukkan dirinya disamping LCD TV, matanya terus saja menatap namja belia yang tidak jauh darinya itu

"kamu kenapa Jungkook shi?" Tanya Taehyung pelan, matanya masih menatap si namja

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan merapatkan lututnya. Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan kembali bertanya

"apa kamu ingin pulang ke panti?" Tanya Taehyung, pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ingin ditanyakannya

"…"

"apa kamu sudah bosan tinggal disini?"

"…"

"apa kamu bosan denganku?" berkali-kali Taehyung mengganti pertanyaan, dan pertanyaan terakhirnya yang dijawab oleh Jungkook

"aku tidak bosan dengan hyung" jawab Jungkook, dia mendongakkan wajahnya, terlihat wajah imut namja itu memerah hebat

"lalu kenapa kamu diam seperti ini? bicaralah.."

"aku.. aku… aku malu hyung" kata Jungkook jujur, wajahnya semakin merah

"malu kenapa?" Taehyung tidak mengerti

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Dan Taehyung malah semakin mendekati Jungkook

"malu kenapa? Aku betul-betul tidak mengerti"

Jungkook menarik nafas berat,

"aku malu dengan hyung… aku malu dengan kejadian tadi" ungkap Jungkook, akhirnya dia mengatakan sebab musabab dia jadi diam seperti itu

Taehyung ber-Oh pelan, dia lantas menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rupanya Jungkook masih saja mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, hampir sejam. Kejadian horny-nya namja itu hingga berakhir di kamar mandi, sendirian. Namja itu benar-benar polos

"lupakanlah mengenai itu, itu hal biasa yang terjadi pada semua namja yang sudah remaja" kata Taehyung, dia mencoba menenangkan Jungkook

"tapi sepertinya aku beda hyung" timpal Jungkook, kali ini dia menatap wajah Taehyung

"beda kenapa?"

"ya, aku beda... aku sulit menjelaskannya hyung" jawab Jungkook, dia mulai mellow lagi

Taehyung mendesah pelan, dia memegang dagu Jungkook dan menormalkan posisi wajah namja itu, wajah mereka kini berhadap-hadapan

"beda kenapa? Katakanlah, aku mungkin bisa membantumu…" ujar Taehyung, dia tersenyum tulus kepada Jungkook, mirip senyuman seorang kakak kepada adiknya

"apa hyung tidak marah jika aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Jungkook pelan, dia menatap mata Taehyung

Taehyung semakin menambah garis senyumnya

"aku pernah berkata, anggap aku sebagai Kyungso-mu. Apa Kyungsoo akan marah jika kamu menanyainya juga?" Taehyung memberikan semangat kepada Taehyung, dengan mengingatkannya kembali kepada Kyungsoo

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, dia tersenyum

"katakanlah, aku tidak akan marah" lanjut Taehyung lagi

Jungkook mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya

"aku merasa beda hyung, karena… karena aku membayangkan hyung dikamar mandi tadi" kata Jungkook akhirnya, dia jujur sejujur-jujurnya

Mata sipit Taehyung membeliak, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pengakuan seperti itu dari Jungkook

"ka..kamu memikirkanku saat di kamar mandi tadi?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan, hampir saja dia menggunakan istilah onani

Jungkook mengangguk pelan,

"nah itu, hyung pasti marahkan.." Jungkook kembali merengut, mirip anak kecil yang polos

Taehyung lekas menggeleng

"tidak.. tidak, aku tidak marah Kook shi, sama sekali tidak" ucap Taehyung jujur, dia hanya kaget saja

Wajah Jungkook mendadak cerah, dia memegang kedua pipi Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya, aksinya itu membuat Taehyung kembali terkaget. Jungkook mendadak mendapatkan suntikan keberanian super

"jadi hyung mau melakukan itu denganku?" Tanya Jungkook, pertanyaan tanpa ragu

"me..melakukan apa?" kali ini Taehyung yang mendadak gagap

"aku ingin kita melakukan adegan di TV tadi hyung" kata Jungkook, permintaan yang sudah tidak polos lagi

"tat… tapi. Kamu masih kecil dan…" kalimat Taehyung mendadak tenggelam

Jungkook menguapkan kalimat Taehyung dengan menggunakan bibirnya, ya… dia mencium bibir namja itu, ini kali keduanya mereka berciuman lagi

Jungkook mendadak kesetanan, jiwa polosnya mendadak hilang. Dia mencumbu Taehyung dengan ganas, mengisap dan menyedot bibir Taehyung

Taehyung gelagapan, otaknya ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, dia tidak ingin gelap mata dan malah bertindak lebih jauh, namun reaksi tubuhnya berkata lain, dia menginginkan lebih, dan dirinyalah yang harus lebih bergerak, sebagai namja paling tua

Ciuman Jungkook vs Taehyung masih berlangsung ganas

Taehyung berpikir keras, bibirnya masih terpagut dengan bibir Jungkook, malaikat dan setan sedang berkelahi dipikirannya. Apakah dia harus bertindak lebih jauh atau menghentikan semuanya, dan sepertinya setanlah yang menang

Taehyung melepaskan ciuman dari Jungkook, dia mendorong pelan namja itu ke kasur didekatnya, Jungkook awalnya kaget, namun dia sadar dengan tindakan Taehyung itu

Taehyung dengan cepat melepaskan kaosnya, dia ingin beraksi tanpa menggunakan baju alias telanjang dada. Wajah Jungkook mendadak memerah lagi, dia untuk kedua kalinya melihat Taehyung telanjang dada

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Taehyung dengan cepat mengarahkan wajahnya dan mencium leher Jungkook, dia membuat cupangan disana, Jungkook mendesah nikmat, kenikmatan perdana yang dirasakannya

Jungkook tidak ingin diam juga, dia mengarahkan tangannya dan meremas kejantanan Taehyung yang masih terbungkus celana, dia meremasnya pelan dan merasakan bagaimana 'sosis' itu membesar dengan cepat dibalik celana

"ah…ah…" Taehyung mendesah sambil terus mencium leher dan dada Jungkook, leher baju kaos Jungkook semakin melebar,

Taehyung masih dengan posisinya, dia dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggang dan menurunkan zippernya, nafsu sudah menguasai namja itu, dan dia harus menuntaskannya dengan Jungkook

Sedikit lagi celana milik Taehyung terlepas, namun sesuatu mengganggu aktifitas panas mereka, pintu mendadak terbuka,

"Taeh shi, aku mengetuk dari tadi, kenapa kamu tidak membuka pin… apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru sebuah suara, suara namja yang muncul dibalik pintu,

Taehyung dan Jungkook otomatis menolehkan wajah mereka, mereka terkaget bukan main. Sial, rupanya pintu utama mereka lupa dikunci, sikap yang ceroboh

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" ulang si namja yang baru muncul itu, suaranya cadel, namun meninggi

"hyung.. aku…" Taehyung lekas berdiri, dia mengaitkan kembali kaitan celananya, dengan gerakan yang cepat

'plakkk…'

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan kepada Taehyung, dan pelakunya adalah si namja cadel, dia Sehun. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah

"apa yang kamu lakukan, kamu memperkosa anak orang" seru Sehun, dia sekali lagi ingin menampar wajah Taehyung, namun lekas sadar dan menurunkan tangannya

"aku tidak memperkosa hyung, dia namja" tangkis Taehyung, dia memegang pelan pipinya yang sakit, tangan lainnya menahan agar celananya tidak melorot, dia belum selesai memakai secara total celananya dan tamparan sudah dilayangkan oleh Sehun

"aku tidak ingin kamu mengulangi kesalahanku dimasa lalu…" teriak Sehun, dia tidak mendengar bantahan dari adiknya itu

"tolong hyung, dia namja" erang Taehyung,

Jungkook terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. dia cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya, dimana posisi awalnya adalah tertidur tadi, namja belia itu lekas merapikan penampilannya yang acak-acakan, dia malu kepada Taehyung, dan lebih-lebih kepada Sehun

Sehun menarik nafas, dia memperhatikan wajah Jungkook, dia mendesah lega, rupanya memang namja, namja yang sama dilihatnya dikamar Taehyung ini

"sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan? Katakan…" kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan nada pelan, kemarahannya mulai mereda

"kam.. kami, kami hanya…"

"ini semua salahku hyung, jangan salahkan Taehyung hyung.. semua salahku" potong Jungkook cepat, dia mengatakan itu dengan mantap dan tegas, namun wajahnya menunduk

"maafkan aku hyung…" kata Taehyung kemudian, dia tidak ingin Jungkook yang disalahkan atas peristiwa tadi

Sehun memandang Taehyung, dan memegang bahu telanjang namja itu

"aku hanya meminta kepadamu, jangan melakukan hal yang pernah kulakukan, cukup aku saja… aku tidak ingin kamu merasakannya juga, kamu masih muda Taeh shi" kata Sehun, dia kembali mengingat tuduhan pemerkosaan yang dilayangkan kepadanya, dimana pemerkosaan itu tidak pernah terjadi, namun memang hampir terjadi

Sehun tidak ingin Taehyung mengulangi kesalahannya,

"kalian berdua masih muda, jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak melarang hubungan kalian, tapi kalian harus bersabar sampai waktunya tepat" Sehun menasihati

Taehyung mengangguk, dia masih memegang pelan pipinya yang sakit

"pakai bajumu" lanjut Sehun lagi, dia menatap Taehyung dan kemudian memandang Jungkook

Taehyung mengambil baju kaosnya dan memakainya

Sehun tadi betul-betul shock, dia mengira adiknya itu sedang menjamah seorang yeoja, jika betul itu yeoja, itu sangat berbahaya, pengalamannya mengajarkan jangan coba-coba dekati dan menjamah yeoja tanpa ikatan pernikahan, karena seorang yeoja bisa menggugat dengan dalih kehamilan, tidak peduli itu memang hasil buah spermanya atau bukan. Si yeoja dengan mudah bisa memilih namja mana yang sudah pernah tidur dengannya dan menunjuknya sebagai biang kehamilannya, namun tidak semua yeoja bersikap seperti itu. Sehun hanya paranoid saja, yah… berdasarkan pengalaman masa lalunya

Sehun berpikir keras, dia terus menatap kearah namja belia yang sejak tadi menunduk, jika dihitung-hitung, namja itu belum pulang sejak hampir seminggu lamanya, dia selalu mendapati namja itu ada didalam kontrakan adiknya saat berkunjung, dan sekarangpun sama

Sehun menghela nafas dan berujar

"aku akan memulangkan namja ini…" kata Sehun, memecah keheningan, kalimatnya itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar ditelinga Taehyung

"apa? tidak.. jangan dulu" tukas Taehyung cepat, dia mendekati Sehun

"kenapa? Namja ini pasti punya rumah, aku akan memulangkannya, sekarang.."

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling pandang, pandangan tidak rela

hening

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

**Di Kediaman Insung, distrik Songpa**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berada didalam kamar, mereka sama sekali belum melakukan adegan apa-apa, padahal kamera sudah merekam sedari tadi. Entah mengapa muncul rasa canggung lagi, padahal mereka sudah pernah melakukan seks perdana mereka bersama

"kamu tidak berubah pikirankan?" Tanya Jongin, memecah kebisuan

"tidak, aku tidak berubah pikiran" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, pipinya memerah

Jongin tersenyum, dan mulai membuka sweaternya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di atas kasur, dia menyandarkan dirinya ditembok, dia memandang Jongin dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa, seakan akan dia mengatakan 'jamahlah aku, sepuasmu'

Jongin meletakkan sweaternya dan mulai mendekati Kyungsoo

"apa bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Jongin, suaranya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tanda bahwa dia setuju untuk melakukannya sekarang

Jongin duduk didepan Kyungsoo, dia menatap wajah bulat namja dihadapannya dan memegang bibir bentuk hati si namja, dia menyapukan jarinya dibibir itu dan kemudian menyatukannya dengan bibirnya sendiri, ya… Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, ciuman kedua atau mungkin ketiga mereka

Jongin memulai dengan mencium, dia melumat pelan dan menyapu bersih bibir Kyungsoo. Suara desahan nikmat mulai terdengar, baik dari bibirnya maupun bibir tebal Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo juga tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha mengimbangi ciuman dari Jongin, dia memiringkan wajahnya agar bibir mereka semakin menyatu sempurna. Bunyi kecipak saliva dan sedotan pelan jelas terdengar, deru nafas mereka semakin memburu

Kamera masih on, merekam adegan ciuman Jongin vs Kyungsoo, dengan 5 posisi peletakan kamera yang berbeda

10 menit melakukan pemanasan dengan berciuman, akhirnya Jongin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo, mereka mencoba mengambil nafas dan menormalkan diri masing-masing, belum ada percakapan lagi yang tercipta, hanya deru nafas dan detak jantung yang kini terdengar

Jongin mulai lagi dengan menyerang leher Kyungsoo, dia mencium leher putih itu dengan pelan dan lambat, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mendesah keenakan dan menggelinjang nikmat

"ahh.." desahan pertama yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, dia memegang kepala Jongin dan membelai rambut namja itu

Tangan yang lain Kyungsoo mulai berani dengan memegang dan meraba selangkangan Jongin yang masih tertutup celana jins, entah mengapa dia rindu dengan tongkat emas didalam sangkarnya itu, tongkat yang pernah menghunjamnya

Jongin juga mulai mendesah nikmat, rabaan Kyungsoo diselangkangannya membuatnya bergetar hebat, entah mengapa nafsu dan libidonya mendadak memuncak, daerah itu memang daerah sensitifnya

"ahhhh.." desah Jongin, dia mendesah sambil mencium dan menjilat leher Kyungsoo

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri nafasnya kian acak, degup jantungnya random. Entah setan mana yang merasukinya, dia menghentikan rabaannya diselangkangan Jongin dan mendorong namja itu pelan

Jongin terkaget, namun dorongan Kyungsoo tadi adalah dorongan untuk merubah posisi. Kyungsoo mulai menaiki Jongin dan duduk diselangkangan namja itu, dia menarik baju kaos milik Jongin hingga terlepas,

Jongin tersenyum dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa itu, tingkah yang biasa dilakukan oleh namja yang berpengalaman

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Jongin, tapi senyum milik Kyungsoo itu adalah senyuman penuh nafsu dan hasrat, mendadak dia berubah dari namja good boy yang polos menjadi namja bad boy yang liar

Kyungsoo menyerang Jongin, dia mengarahkan bibirnya dan menghisap nipple Jongin secara bergantian, dia menjilat, menyedot dan memainkan nipple seksi itu dengan lidahnya

"ahh.. ash…ahh…." Desah Jongin, dia menggelinjang nikmat, tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo sedemikian cepat 'belajar', padahal ini baru permainan kedua mereka

Kyungsoo masih mengisap dan memainkan nipple Jongin, dan sesekali meraba perut ABS seksi namja itu, dia melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dan penuh penghayatan, posisinya masih diatas selangkangan milik Jongin

"ahh…."

Erangan pelan dan desahan tertahan terus terdengar, menjadi musik pengiring didalam kamar cinta tersebut, Kyungsoo memberikan pemanasan awal yang baik, lumatan dan isapannya membuat Jongin semakin tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan naluri kelakiannya

Jongin beranjak dari posisinya yang telentang, dia kembali menggapai bibir Kyungsoo dan mencium namja itu dengan penuh nafsu, beberapa detik melakukan ciuman, Jongin kembali telentang dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mulai beraksi lagi

Kyungsoo memulai kembali dengan bagian tubuh Jongin yang lain, dan pilihannya jatuh pada selangkangan namja itu, Kyungsoo memundurkan posisinya, dia duduk di paha Jongin, agar area selangkangan Jongin bisa diraihnya

Kyungsoo perlahan meremas lagi kejantanan Jongin yang masih dalam sangkarnya itu selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian mulai memegang zipper celana itu dan menariknya untuk terbuka, sekarang celana dalam putih Jongin terlihat, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia kembali meraba dan menekan-nekan kejantanan Jongin itu, hal itu membuat Jongin menggelinjang nikmat

"bukalah… aku tidak tahan…" kata Jongin pelan, kalimat perdananya pasca diremas oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggangguk pelan, dia mulai membuka pengait celana Jongin dan menurunkannya dengan cepat, sehingga bagian selangkangan Jongin kini hanya tersisa celana dalam saja. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyungsoo memelorotkan celana dalam milik Jongin itu, hingga terpampang nyatalah kejantanan alias penis Jongin yang sudah tegak, 'ngaceng' sempurna. Memang sejak tadi Jongin sudah horny secara berlebihan

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo mulai bekerja, dia memegang penis Jongin itu, rasa hangat dan kedutan dipenis tersebut jelas terasa, penis itu adalah penis yang sama yang mengambil first time holenya

Kyungsoo mulai mengocok penis Jongin, dia melakukannya dengan awal yang pelan, slow… slow.. namun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin cepat dan liar

"ah..ahhh.." desah Jongin nikmat, dia gelonjotan dan memejamkan matanya

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat kocokannya di penis Jongin, cairan precum keluar dari penis itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahan melihat cairan itu terbuang percuma, dia lalu mengarahkan mulutnya ke penis Jongin dan mulai menghisap penis itu, menjilat dan menelan cairan precum Jongin tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Kyungsoo meng-oral penis Jongin, penis itu semakin membesar saja, dan berkedut hebat

Kyungsoo masih terus menjilat dan menikmati penis Jongin layaknya es krim coklat, namun ini lebih nikmat dari es krim coklat manapun didunia, sensasinya beda

Beberapa menit dengan aksi mengisap dan menjilat penis dari Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai merasakan kedutan hebat dipenisnya, tanda bahwa cairan kelakiannya akan menyembur. Jongin lekas beranjak dan melepaskan penisnya dimulut Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kecewa, namun dia lekas sadar bahwa Jongin ingin memulai adegan inti, seks yang sebenarnya

Jongin kembali menormalkan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya, cairan spermanya gagal keluar, ya.. itu yang diinginkannya, dia mulai mengecup lagi leher Kyungsoo dan kemudian menarik kaos V neck namja itu, sehingga Kyungsoo saat ini sudah telanjang dada

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyatukan tubuh berkeringat mereka. Jongin menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya di tubuh Kyungsoo, hal itu membuat sensasi geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan

"ahhhh…uh…"

"ahsh…ehm…"

Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo dan menidurkannya di kasur, dia akan memulai adegan inti, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Jongin, tapi tidak mengucapkan kata apa-apa, Jongin balas tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo dan menampilkan smirk evil yang mesum

"are you ready.. boy.."

"ah"

Jongin dengan gerakan cepat memelorotkan celana Kyungsoo, sekaligus celana dalam namja itu, tanpa butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo bugil total, Jongin kemudian berdiri, dia menarik sisa celananya yang masih dipakainya tadi, mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk bugil. Jongin terlihat sangat seksi dengan pose berdiri dan telanjang bulat seperti itu

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah mengapa dia gemas melihat Jongin telanjang bulat lagi

Jongin kembali duduk, dia menopang tubuhnya dengan lututnya, dia mengocok pelan penisnya agar penis itu menjadi licin oleh cairan precumnya. Posisi hole Kyungsoo sudah ada didepan kepala penis Jongin. Kyungsoo melebarkan paha dan kakinya, dia sudah siap dihujam oleh penis Jongin

Dan tanpa ba, bi, bu lagi… Jongin dengan gerakan pelan mulai memasukkan penisnya ke hole milik Kyungsoo, tanpa menggunakan kondom, ini kali keduanya penis itu akan bersarang disana, Jongin menekan penisnya pelan

"akh…ahh…" rintih Kyungsoo pelan, dia merasakan sakit dan perih yang sangat, tangannya mencengkram kasur

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa, dia semakin berusaha memasukkan penisnya secara total, dan usahanya berhasil, beberapa detik kemudian, penis besar itu berhasil masuk sempurna dan membobol hole Kyungsoo (lagi)

"arghh…akh…ahhh…" jerit Kyungsoo, holenya semakin sakit saja

Jongin memulai aksinya sebagai seme sejati, dia mulai menggenjot hole Kyungsoo dengan gerakan yang lambat, dia melakukan itu sebagai tahap awal, agar hole Kyungsoo tidak robek

Kyungsoo semakin mengerang hebat,

"arghkh…."

Namun erangan itu tidak lama, karena Jongin menyumpal mulut Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan bibirnya, dia mengunci bibir Kyungsoo dan meredam suara namja mungil itu. Jongin mencium Kyungsoo sambil terus memompa penisnya di hole Kyungsoo

Desahan, erangan dan lenguhan menjadi suara-suara yang memenuhi kamar seks itu, kamera masih setia merekam setiap adegan yang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, dia memperkirakan bahwa Kyungsoo kemungkinan sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi, tapi sudah merasakan nikmat

Dahi Kyungsoo berkeringat, begitu juga dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain, Jonginpun demikian, dia terus menyodok hole Kyungsoo dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh eksotis dan seksinya

"I love you…" kata Jongin pelan, dia memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang mendesah keenakan, dia masih terus menggenjot hole Kyungsoo

"I love you too" balas Kyungsoo, lebih pelan, mirip desahan, dia sekali lagi ternoda, tapi tidak ada penyesalan disana

Jongin tersenyum, dia tidak tahu apakah jawaban Kyungsoo itu adalah jawaban murni dari hati si namja, ataukah hanya jawaban spontan karena diliputi nafsu yang memuncak. Jongin tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang sudah melakukan adegan seks lagi dengan Kyungsoo

Sudah hampir sejam Kyungsoo dan Jongin melakukan aksi panas mereka, posisi yang mereka gunakan masih konvensional, dengan Kyungsoo posisi tidur dan Jongin yang menyodoknya, mereka berdua nyaman dengan posisi itu, mereka tidak menggunakan posisi yang aneh-aneh, seperti posisi 69, doggy style, miring, up down atau sejenisnya

"ahh…ah…ahh..ash….ehm…ah…

"uh…oh…ahhh…"

Desahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo beriringan, nafsu mereka sudah dipuncak ubun-ubun, terutama Jongin, dia mulai merasakan kedutan hebat lagi dipenisnya, gesekan penisnya dan hole Kyungsoo memang memberikan sensasi yang 'wooww'. dia mempercepat tusukan, hunjaman dan genjotannya di hole Kyungsoo

'plook…plokk…'

Dan, beberapa detik kemudian….

Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia melakukan sodokan detik-detik terakhir dengan sangat cepat dan setelahnya melepaskan penisnya keluar dari hole sempit Kyungsoo, dan mengocoknya

Croott…crooott...crooott...croott…

Sperma Jongin tumpah di daerah sekitar penis Kyungsoo, lelehan sperma yang lumayan banyak itu muncrat kemana-mana, sebagian ada di batang penis Kyungsoo, sebagian lagi memeleh dibelakang bokong Kyungsoo, paha, perut dan selebihnya memuncrat di kasur

Jongin mengelap keringat di dahinya, dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, dia tersenyum lagi, pengalaman seks keduanya dengan Kyungsoo, dan kali ini sangat berbeda

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Jongin, dia juga menarik nafas panjang, holenya mendadak kosong, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu hole itu penuh dengan penis besar Jongin

"terima kasih Kyungsoo ya…" kata Jongin, nafasnya masih terengah-engah

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia menelentangkan tangannya, dia sangat lelah

Jongin beranjak dan tidur disamping Kyungsoo, dia memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Bau sperma milik Jongin menguar dalam kamar tersebut, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi indra penciuman

"apa masih terlihat kaku?" Tanya Jongin ke telinga Kyungsoo, dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengerti maksudnya

"sepertinya tidak, kamu sangat hebat" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, nafasnya masih sedikit memburu, dia betul-betul lelah

Jongin tertawa pelan, dia mengarahkan tangan ke sisa spermanya di bagian perut Kyungsoo, meratakan sperma itu dengan tangannya

Mereka berdua berhasil, ya.. berhasil membuat video seks dengan durasi hampir sejam. Kamera masih tetap On, masih merekam moment Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berpelukan itu

Hening

Kyungsoo kembali menerawang, apa kegiatan seperti ini akan dilakukannya dihari-hari selanjutnya? Mengingat dia sudah berjanji kepada Insung untuk masuk kedalam bisnis JAV secara penuh. Dia bukanlah namja yang suci lagi, dia sudah ternoda untuk kedua kalinya, seandainya saja dia adalah yeoja, mungkin beberapa minggu kedepan dia akan muntah-muntah dan hamil, tapi untung saja dia adalah namja, jadi kehamilan tidak mungkin terjadi

Dan secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo sudah mengikuti jejak ibunya, ibunya yang seorang pekerja seks dimasa hidupnya dan sekarang pekerjaan itu menurun kepada anaknya, namun dengan istilah yang berbeda, B*tch namja

Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus menjalankan 'pekerjaan' barunya itu, dia sudah terlanjur masuk dan terjun dalam kubangan seks bisnis Insung dan Mr.X, dan untuk berhenti dan keluar dari kubangan itu sangatlah tidak mudah

Cuma ada '3 Jalan' agar namja itu bisa keluar dalam lingkaran setan Mr. X, yaitu pertama kebaikan dan kemurahan hati Mr. X untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo, kedua adalah kehancuran bisnis Mr. X secara menyeluruh dan ketiga adalah Kematian, baik kematian Mr.X maupun kematian Kyungsoo sendiri. Dan hanya kemungkinan ketiga yang paling mendekati, diantara mereka harus ada yang mati, agar semuanya selesai

Kisah ini masih akan terus berlanjut, akankah berakhir bahagia? Atau berakhir dengan derita?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 12 update lagi, tidak terasa sudah tepat sebulan sejak FF ini dipublish ( tgl 17 des 2014) dan sudah sampai chapter 12. FF ini update cepat, semua karena **Review** pembaca yang masih menyukai FF ini.. gomawo…

Chap ini merupakan chapter terpanjang kedua, dengan **7600 word**, Tangan capek juga mengetik FF ini, karena harus kejar fast update (publish 2 hari sekali), tapi rasa lelah dan capek itu segera terbayar saat membaca **Review** dari pembaca semua, sekali lagi terima kasih

Aku sebenarnya agak merasa bersalah menulis NC di FF ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sejak awal FF ini diniatkan akan ada NC dari masing-masing pairing, oleh karena itu untuk pembaca yang masih dibawa umur, dilarang keras baca FF ini…he…he… takutnya akan berdampak buruk

Aku kembali mengingatkan bahwa cerita ini hanya FF dan karangan imajinasi penulis saja, tolong yang masih merasa biasnya dinistakan, aku kembali mohon maaf, tidak ada maksud begitu, aku hanya meramaikan fandom screenplays dengan FF ini… walau memang harus aku akui, FF ini banyak kata-kata kasar dan jorok, dan oleh karena itu mudah-mudahan pembaca semua paham, karena itu semua menilik dari judul FF ini…

Tidak henti-hentinya menghaturkan terima kasih kepada pembaca yang selalu mau memberikan **Reviewnya**, tidak semua pembaca seperti itu, banyak yang sudah membaca dan hilang tanpa jejak… sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah mau memberikan Reviewnya…

**Review lagi chapter 12 ini ya**, supaya bisa **fast update** lagi… salam…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Lolamoet, baexian ree, SognatoreL, cooly224, AlienBaby88, Baekhyunniewife, firdaniamayarofah, Re. Tao, JonginDO, ShinJiWoo920202, sr14mark, Mami Fate Kamikaze, hunniehan, 48BemyLight, lovesoo, odultLu, BabyBuby, 110114hk, kiranakim, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, Bulet, aerumdawo, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, Arumdawo, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana,kaihunhan, justin, ChanBaekLuv, snowy07, KaisooLovers, she3nn0, park soohee, Re-Panda68, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, LasmaniaStevani, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, sycarp, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, zhea. Zhiioott, soo kyung dan all**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Infinite Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin beberapa menit kemudian keluar dari kamar dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah Insung di distrik Songpa, mereka berdua masih merapikan penampilan masing-masing yang memang sejak tadi acak-acakan, pertempuran seks yang hampir sejam itu jelas bukan hal yang biasa bagi mereka

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada diruang tengah, menatap Suho dan Lay yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka keluar kamar

"sudah selesai?" Tanya Lay, pertanyaan yang mirip dengan pertanyaan beberapa jam yang lalu, dia tersenyum kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, menampilkan lesung pipi yang menawan

"ya, kami sudah selesai" Kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Lay itu, dia melirik kearah Jongin disampingnya, namja itu mengangguk

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membereskan kamar didalam dan mengambil hasil rekaman adegan kalian" ujar Lay, dia tersenyum lagi dan lekas permisi untuk masuk kedalam kamar, membereskan perlengkapan seperti kamera dan sejenisnya memang merupakan tugasnya selama ini, tugas yang diberikan oleh Insung

Jongin dan Kyungsoo membungkuk singkat kearah Lay,

"kalian tidak membersihkan diri?" kali ini Suho yang bertanya, sedari tadi memang namja itu jarang bicara

"sepertinya tidak, kami akan segera pulang" jawab Kyungsoo, dia melirik Jongin lagi

"baiklah, aku harap video rekaman kalian itu masuk standar…" Suho menghentikan kalimatnya, karena Kyungsoo memotongnya cepat

"ah, iya standar perekaman, betul.." potong Kyungsoo cepat, namja itu tahu jika Suho ingin mengatakan kalimat 'standar JAV', dia tidak ingin kalimat itu didengarkan oleh Jongin, sangat tidak ingin

Suho langsung paham dengan kalimat Kyungsoo, dia tidak melanjutkan penuturannya tadi

"Insung ajuhsi belum kembali?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba mengalihkan topik

"tuan Insung belum muncul, mungkin dia dirumahnya" jawab Suho pelan, dia mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, entah bagaimana nanti reaksi Insung saat mengetahui bahwa dia mengambil partner seks lain dan mengabaikan Suho, partner yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Insung, dia mendesah pelan

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dan memberikan isyarat untuk keluar dari rumah itu, Kyungsoo paham dengan isyarat dari Jongin

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, aku akan…" kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong

"aku akan mengantarmu" kata Suho, dia lekas berdiri lagi

"aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang" timpal Jongin, dia tidak ingin jika Kyungsoo diantar oleh orang lain, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo cepat

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan pandangan Sendu dan berbalik menatap Suho

"bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar, aku janji akan ikut bersamamu dan pulang" kata Kyungsoo kepada Suho

"tapi…" Jongin menginterupsi cepat

"tenanglah Jongin ah, tolong" ucap Kyungsoo, dia membalas pegangan tangan Jongin di lengannya dan meremasnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan namja itu

Jongin diam, dia mengangguk

Suho lekas meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dia bergabung masuk bersama Lay di kamar

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin,

"aku minta kita pulang kerumah masing-masing dulu, kita akan bertemu kembali besok di sekolah Jongin ah" ujar Kyungsoo, dia menampilkan tatapan penuh harap

"tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dengan namja tadi, aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku bagaimana namja itu hampir saja menjamahmu, dan namja itu juga yang ingin mencelakakan dan menculikmu dulu" timpal Jongin, dia masih ingat dengan wajah Suho dan Lay, yang membius namjanya tersebut

"itu hanya salah paham Jongin ah, mereka berdua namja yang baik, mereka hanya menjalankan perintah saja"

"perintah dari siapa?" Jongin kembali mencecar Kyungsoo, dia masih belum mengerti

"perintah dari.. perintah dari appa angkatku"

"kenapa harus sampai menggunakan kekerasan seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo gelagapan, Jongin terus saja tidak puas dengan jawabannya

"karena aku membandel dan tidak ingin pulang, itu saja" jawab Kyungsoo, semoga jawabannya ini tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan baru

"kenapa? Apa kamu disiksa di rumah appa angkatmu itu?" Jongin masih 'ngeyel'

"karena aku ada sedikit masalah, ya… biasa dalam keluarga memang seperti itu. Tolonglah, aku mohon kamu mengerti. Jangan bertanya lagi" kata Kyungsoo, dia berdoa dalam hati semoga Jongin bisa paham dan tidak bertanya lagi

Jongin terdiam, dia mulai berpikir keras, ada yang aneh dengan sikap dan tingkah Kyungsoo, memang ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh namja bertubuh mungil itu, dia harus mencari tahu apa itu. Namun untuk saat ini dia mengikuti saja keinginan Kyungsoo

"baiklah, kita bertemu di sekolah besok, tapi kamu harus janji akan datang di sekolah" akhirnya Jongin setuju dan merelakan Kyungsoo di antar oleh Suho pulang kerumah Insung

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia lega

"terima kasih atas pengertiannya Jongin ah" Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum bentuk hatinya yang khas

Jongin mengangguk pelan, walau dalam hatinya dia tidak rela namjanya itu jalan dengan namja lain, Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan lekas memeluk mesra Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin itu. Mereka berdua masih menyisakan bau sperma hasil buah cinta mereka berdua

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus berpisah. Jongin pulang terlebih dahulu dan Kyungsoo pulang kemudian, dia pulang bersama Suho, dimana namja itu memang ditugaskan untuk mengantar dan mengawasi Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di kontrakan Taehyung,

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling memandang, pandangan tidak rela untuk berpisah. Terutama Taehyung, dia mendekati kakaknya, Sehun, dan mencoba memberikan pengetian agar Jungkook tidak dipulangkan dulu

"hyung, tolonglah… aku akan mengantar sendiri Jungkook untuk pulang" kata Taehyung, bernada memelas kepada Sehun

Sehun menggeleng pelan

"tidak, aku yang akan mengantar namja ini, dia sepertinya sudah lama meninggalkan orangtuanya" timpal Sehun, matanya masih meneliti penampakan Jungkook yang sejak tadi menunduk

Taehyung mendesah kasar, biasanya jika kakaknya itu sudah menegaskan sesuatu, akan sulit untuk dipatahkan atau dibatalkan,

"dimana rumahmu Jungkook shi?" Tanya Sehun kepada Jungkook, dia mendekati namja itu

Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap kakak Taehyung itu

"aku tinggal dipanti asuhan hyung" jawab Jungkook, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Taehyung, dia sudah menganggap namja itu sebagai Kyungsoo keduanya, menganggapnya sebagai kakak

"dimana panti itu? Apa nama pantinya?" Tanya Sehun lagi, nadanya lembut, dia seperti bertanya dengan anak TK

"nama panti itu Orphanage Geong, hyung" jawab Jungkook singkat, matanya melirik kearah Taehyung yang terus saja menampilkan ekspresi tidak relanya

Sehun mengangguk, dia pernah mendengar nama panti asuhan itu disebut, namun dia lupa letak pastinya dimana, dia mempunyai mobil sekarang dan sepertinya alamat panti itu mudah ditemukan

"baiklah, kemasi barang-barangmu, kita berangkat sekarang.." ujar Sehun, dia kemudian beranjak dan berdiri, kembali meneliti kamar kontrakan Taehyung yang sudah sangat berubah, kamar itu tidak berantakan lagi, minuman keras dan rokok sudah tidak bercokol lagi disana, perubahan yang positif tentunya, Sehun mengangguk senang

"hyung, apa tidak bisa ditunda dulu?" Taehyung masih mencoba berusaha mempengaruhi keinginan kakaknya

Sehun menjawab dengan menggeleng pelan

Taehyung kembali mendesah

"aku tidak membawa pakaian apa-apa" kata Jungkook, dia juga lekas berdiri dan memandang Sehun dan Taehyung bergantian

"kamu punya, ini semua punyamu" timpal Taehyung cepat, dia menunjuk dua tas plastik pakaian yang dibelikannya khusus untuk Jungkook

Sehun tersenyum, dia tertawa pelan melihat ekspersi Taehyung tadi, yang menunjukkan barang punya Jungkook

"terima kasih hyung" kata Jungkook pelan

"baiklah, bawa barang-barang itu, itu milikmu sekarang. Kita akan segera pergi" ujar Sehun, dia berjalan menuju pintu, dan kemudian merogoh sakunya lagi, dia mengeluarkan amplop dari sana, amplop berisi uang

"ini uang untukmu, ambillah" kata Sehun, lalu menyodorkan amplop uang itu kepada adiknya

Taehyung memandang amplop itu dan kemudian berujar

"tidak hyung, aku masih ada uang. Hyung berikan saja pada Jungkook, dia lebih membutuhkannya" sahut Taehyung, dia menolak uang dari Sehun

"ambil saja, aku akan memberikan uang juga kepada Jungkook, kamu tenang saja" Sehun kembali tersenyum, dan semakin mendekatkan amplop itu kearah adiknya

Taehyung bepikir, dia memandang Jungkook, dan kemudian mengambil uang itu

"tapi hyung harus janji akan memberikan uang juga kepada Jungkook"

"ya, aku janji" Sehun tersenyum simpul

Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam merasa tidak enak, di tangannya sekarang sudah ada dua tas pakaian dari Taehyung dan sepertinya dia juga akan mendapatkan uang tambahan

"bagaimana dengan pindah kontrakan? Apa kamu sudah setuju?" Tanya Sehun, dia mengingat lagi tujuannya tadi datang, yaitu menanyakan lagi mengenai rencananya memindahkan Taehyung ke apartemen dan memberikan namja itu uang saku lagi

Taehyung menggeleng pelan

"aku sudah betah disini hyung, aku tidak ingin pindah" jawab Taehyung pelan, tidak bersemangat, dipikirannya saat ini hanya Jungkook yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya

"baiklah, aku hargai keputusanmu untuk tetap disini"

Sehun lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Jungkook untuk mengikutinya, sepertinya sebentar lagi namja itu benar-benar akan meninggalkan kontrakan Taehyung

Jongkook melangkah pelan dan gontai, dia berbalik dan menatap Taehyung

"kita akan bertemu lagi hyung" kata Jungkook, matanya berkaca-kaca, ini semua salahnya, seharusnya tadi dia tidak meminta macam-macam kepada Taehyung, jadinya seperti ini sekarang

"ya, pasti… kita akan bertemu lagi" balas Taehyung, dia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, pikirannya kacau, badannya lemas, kepalanya pusing

Dan kemudian, entah siapa yang memulai, Taehyung dan Jungkook berpelukan, pelukan yang hangat dan erat, mudah-mudahan saja pelukan itu bukan pelukan terakhir mereka, masing-masing dari mereka masih menginginkan kembali bertemu

Dan akhirnya, Sehun dan Jungkook pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri dikamar kontrakannya. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin ikut mengantar Jungkook bersama Sehun, namun sepertinya hal itu mungkin menjadikan dirinya semakin terpukul dan sakit

Taehyung terdiam sendiri, duduk seperti patung di tempat biasanya Jungkook duduk saat dikamarnya, menikmati sisa seluet sosok Jungkook

Namja itu mendesah pelan

Sepi… sunyi…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di Kediaman utama Insung,

Kyungsoo dan Suho tiba di rumah milik Insung dengan menggunakan motor besar Suho. Suho mengantar Kyungsoo dan memastikan namja itu tetap dalam pengawasannya hingga tiba dirumah Insung

Kyungsoo dan Suho melewati beberapa penjaga gerbang dirumah Insung dan lekas masuk kedalam rumah besar itu, secara kebetulan Insung, si tuan rumah ada disana, dia baru saja akan berangkat menuju rumahnya di distrik songpa, tempat dimana Kyungsoo merekam adegan seksnya, namun ternyata Kyungsoo dan Suho sudah tiba sekarang, didepannya

"ah, kalian sudah selesai rupanya…" kata Insung, dia merapikan lengan jasnya, dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan Suho

Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum kearah Insung, dia lalu segera naik kelantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Dia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Suho untuk menjelaskan ke Insung. Kyungsoo sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat

Insung menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang didalam kamarnya, dan kembali menatap Suho

"bagaimana?" Tanya Insung, dia duduk di sofa, sofa andalannya

"semua ada didalam memory ini tuan, Lay sudah menyatukan semua adegannya" kata Suho, dia ikut duduk di sofa dan meletakkan memory hasil rekaman video seks Kyungsoo

Insung magut-magut, dia tersenyum, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuat video seks juga, janjinya kepada Mr. X segera terpenuhi

"bagus, aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah mau menjadi partner seks Kyungsoo, aku akan memberikan honor tambahan untukmu" ucap Insung dengan wajah sumringah, dia mengambil memory yang disodorkan oleh Suho

Suho terdiam, menarik nafas pelan dan kemudian berujar lagi

"maaf tuan, aku sama sekali tidak menjadi partner seks Kyungsoo shi, dia mempunyai partner sendiri" jelas Suho kemudian, dia menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap-siap kena semprot Insung

Insung berdiri dari duduknya,

"tidak menjadi partnernya? Kenapa? Siapa yang jadi partner Kyungsoo?" cecar Insung, nada suaranya meninggi

"maaf tuan, aku lupa namanya, tapi tuan bisa cek sendiri nanti di video itu" jawab Suho, dia masih menunduk

"apa dia pemain lepas?"

"bukan tuan, dia sama sekali belum pernah muncul di video JAV"

"jadi dia betul-betul baru?"

"iya tuan, dia orang baru"

Insung mendudukkan kembali dirinya di sofa, mulai berpikir, tidak masalah dengan siapa Kyungsoo berpartner, yang jelas bukan dengan pemain lepas dan lebih penting wajah orang itu tidak boleh jelek, karena akan menghancurkan image video JAV

Insung juga memilih Suho sebagai pengganti Baekhyun menjadi partner seks Kyungsoo, karena Suho belum pernah tampil di video JAV dan kebetulan wajah namja itu lumayan tampan, masuk standar JAV. Tapi memang Insung tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengajak Suho menjadi pemain tetap di JAV. Dia nyaman dengan status Suho sebagai orang suruhannya, tangan kanannya, bersama namja yang bernama Lay

"apa namja partner Kyungsoo itu tidak mengecewakan? Dari segi fisik dan wajah?" Tanya Insung memastikan, dan meminta komentar Suho

"menurutku tidak tuan, tidak mengecewakan, namja itu lumayan tinggi dan tampan. Tuan bisa menilainya nanti saat menyaksikan sendiri video itu" jawab Suho pelan, dia mulai mendongakkan wajahnya, sepertinya tuan besar dihadapannya sudah melunak

"baiklah, aku akan mengecek, memeriksa dan mengedit sendiri video itu, itu video spesial. Karena Mr. X sangat menginginkan video itu, video Kyungsoo" timpal Insung, dia kembali berdiri, dengan tangan memegang memory dari Suho tadi

Suho tersenyum lega, dia aman, tugasnya selesai

"silahkan kamu pulang, tapi ingat, kamu masih ada tugas penting lagi, bersama Lay" lanjut Insung lagi

Suho beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"mengenai anak yang bernama Jungkook itu?" Suho bertanya, menebak tugas selanjutnya yang pernah diberikan kepadanya

"jangan keras-keras, aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo mendengar ini" kata Insung, dia melirik singkat kearah kamar Kyungsoo dilantai dua

"iya tuan, maaf"

"kamu harus mengecek dan mencari tahu apakah anak yang bernama Jungkook itu ada di panti asuhan atau tidak, kabarkan kepadaku segera" perintah Insung

"baik tuan, aku bersama Lay akan menjalankan tugas dari tuan ini"

"ya, lakukan sekarang.. jangan buang waktu"

Akhirnya Suho pamit mundur, dia lekas pergi ke rumah Insung di distrik Songpa untuk menjemput Lay, dan bersama-sama untuk menjalankan tugas dari Insung

.

.

.

.

.

O..O..O..O..O

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati indahnya malam kota Seoul. Mereka berdua saat ini ada disuatu Taman yang biasanya ramai oleh para namja dan yeoja yang memadu kasih, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka sudah meninggalkan Namsan Tower dan beralih menuju Taman tempat mereka sekarang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih menggunakan seragam sekolah mereka, jika dihitung-hitung mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu 6 jam lebih bersama-sama

"malam yang indah" kata Baekhyun, posisinya saat ini disamping Chanyeol, sosok jangkung yang telah resmi menjadi namjanya

"ya, banyak bintang bertebaran" timpal Chanyeol, dia dan Baekhyun duduk di atas sebuah kursi panjang ditaman itu, agak menjauh dari pasangan namja dan yeoja lain yang ada ditaman tersebut

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, senyum kotak. Chanyeol balas tersenyum balik, senyum ala pepsodent yang ceria. Mereka berdua menikmati indahnya malam dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah

"sebentar lagi kita pisah Chanyeol ah, kamu pasti sudah dicari oleh ajuhsi kepercayaan ommamu itu" kata Baekhyun, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Chanyeol

"ya, sepertinya begitu, aku tidak pernah keluar sampai jam begini, mereka pasti mencariku" balas Chanyeol pelan, dia tahu pasti orang rumahnya panik mencarinya saat ini, tapi yang pasti bukan omma dan appanya, karena kedua orangtuanya itu sedang diluar negeri sekarang. dia mematikan ponselnya sejak tadi

"Insung ajuhsi juga pasti mencariku, aku tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa kepadanya"

"kenapa kamu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ajuhsi? Bukan appa?" Chanyeol bertanya, pertanyaan yang kembali diingatnya

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, dan menjawab pertanyaan dari namjanya itu

"aku memang terbiasa memanggilnya demikian, dia belum terlalu tua, malah lebih bisa dipanggil dengan panggilan hyung. Insung ajuhsi tidak masalah jika dipanggil paman seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun

"oh.."

"Sehun juga memanggilnya demikian, Sehun terlebih dahulu diangkat anak oleh Insung ajuhsi, lalu aku" lanjut Baekhyun lagi, menceritakan sedikit mengenai keluarga kecil yang baru 6 bulan bersamanya itu

"tapi apakah Insung ajuhsi itu tidak punya isteri?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"punya, tapi sudah meninggal, sebelum aku diangkat anak. Kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, sambil tersenyum

"ah, tidak, aku hanya Tanya saja" jawab Chanyeol

"apa kamu takut aku selingkuh dengan istri Insung ajuhsi ya?" goda Baekhyun, dia mencubit telinga lebar Chanyeol pelan

"tidak, aku malah menakutkanmu selingkuh dengan Insung ajuhsi itu…. Ah, maaf aku hanya bercanda" timpal Chanyeol cepat, dia menampilkan huruf V dengan jarinya

"aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan Insung ajuhsi.." Baekhyun cemberut, dia sedikit kesal, walau dia tahu namjanya itu hanya bercanda

"aku hanya bercanda, peace.." Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, pipinya memerah setelah dipegang oleh Chanyeol tadi. Dia lalu memegang tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat

Mata Chanyeol memandang kiri dan kanan, meneliti apakah ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka, hal itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya

"kenapa? Kamu menunggu seseorang Yeol shi?"

"tidak, aku hanya memastikan tidak ada seseorang yang melihat kita"

"kenapa? Tempat kita tersembunyi sepertinya"

"tidak, aku hanya…"

"hanya apa?"

"aku hanya ingin melakukan ini…."

Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat ala ninja, mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, tepatnya mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, ya… sekali lagi dia mencium Baekhyun

Baekhyun terkaget, namun perlahan memejamkan matanya, dan menikmati kecupan dan cumbuan lembut Chanyeol dibibirnya. Kali ini ciuman mereka sangat lambat dan mesra. Masing-masing ingin memberikan kenikmatan ciuman yang penuh cinta dan sayang

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih larut dalam ciuman lembut mereka, dalam proses itu mereka sudah tidak memperdulikan jika ada orang yang lewat dan melihat kelakuan mereka

Ciuman mereka hanya sebentar, beberapa saat kemudian tautan bibir itu sudah terlepas, dan kembali senyum ditampilkan oleh bibir masing-masing

"terima kasih untuk malam ini Baek ah.." kata Chanyeol pelan, dia memberikan tanda bahwa sudah saatnya mereka untuk berpisah

"aku juga berterima kasih atas cinta dan sayang yang kamu berikan, Yeol shi" balas Baekhyun tidak kalah pelan

Mereka saling mengecup sekali lagi, kemudian berpelukan, dan berjanji akan bertemu disekolah keeseokan harinya. Dan akhirnya kedua namja itu berpisah dengan enggan, masing-masing pulang dengan menggunakan taksi menuju rumah masing-masing

Happy Day

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun pulang dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum yang cerah. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia tiba di rumahnya alias rumah Insung, namja bereyeliner itu melangkah senang dan lepas. Dia berniat langsung menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh seruan si tuan rumah

"aku baru tahu jika jadwal sekolahmu diperpanjang.." seru si tuan rumah, Insung, dia berkata kepada Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian menatap Insung

"maaf ajuhsi, aku ada urusan penting tadi" kata Baekhyun pelan, dia menunduk, sedikit merasa bersalah

"kenapa telfon dariku tidak kamu angkat?" Tanya Insung, nadanya datar

"ponselku mati"

"jangan bohong, aku menelfonmu lebih dari 10 kali, dan tersambung"

"maaf ajuhsi, aku tidak mendengar telefon dari ajuhsi, aku betul-betul sibuk"

"kamu sibuk apa?"

"ada tugas dari sekolah"

Insung terdiam, dia tahu bahwa namja dihadapannya itu berbohong, namun dia tidak ingin memperpanjang introgasinya itu

"aku tadi membutuhkan bantuanmu, tapi itu sudah lewat" kata Insung

Baekhyun masih menundukkan wajahnya

"aku tidak ingin mendengarkan kabar kamu melakukan 'pekerjaan lain' diluar sana, terlebih lagi yang berhubungan dengan seks, itu melanggar bisnis ini" lanjut Insung, posisinya masih berdiri

Baekhyun masih diam dan menunduk

"sudah, bersihkan dirimu, lalu makan dan istirahat" tutup Insung, dia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berlalu masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya

Baekhyun membungkuk singkat dan kemudian langsung naik kelantai dua, ke kamarnya. Namja itu tidak menuju meja makan, dia sama sekali tidak lapar, setengah hari menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol membuatnya terus kenyang, kenyang karena cinta

Baekhyun ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun sesuatu menghentikannya, dia melihat cahaya keluar dari celah pintu kamar Kyungsoo, sepertinya namja itu ada didalam

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dia sudah merindukan tetangga kamarnya itu

'tok..tok..'

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo pelan, dan tidak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemilik kamar, Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo.. kamu sudah pulang.." kata Baekhyun cepat, dia memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, pelukan rindu

"ya, Baek ah.. aku sudah pulang" timpal Kyungsoo, dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun itu

Beberapa detik kemudian, pelukan mereka terpelas, Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Baekhyun duduk ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo, demikian juga dengan si pemilik kamar

"kamu dari mana saja Kyungsoo shi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada cepat, terakhir dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo saat di rumah Insung, yang di distrik Jungnam, itu sudah hampir seminggu yang lalu

"aku menginap dirumah teman.." jawab Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum, love lips smile

"aku kira kamu sudah kabur dan kembali ke panti asuhan lagi" kata Baekhyun, dia memang pernah menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke panti dan menolak keinginan Insung

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, dia mendesah

"aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali kesana lagi, dalam artian tinggal disana dan menganggap panti itu adalah rumahku. Rumahku yang resmi saat ini adalah disini, rumah ini" jelas Kyungsoo, matanya berkaca-kaca

Baekhyun merapatkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo, dia meraih tangan namja itu dan mengelusnya pelan, kebiasaannya selama ini, dan biasanya elusannya itu memberikan efek tenang

"jadi kamu sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan bisnis Insung ajuhsi ini?" Baekhyun penasaran dan meminta konfirmasi

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, tanda bahwa dia memang sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan dengan bisnins Insung, dan secara otomatis bergabung dengan JAV, milik Mr. X

Baekhyun memegang tangan Kyungsoo, dua duanya, dia lalu mendesah dan memberikan komentar lagi

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa Insung ajuhsi akan menambah anak angkat lagi" desah Baekhyun, dia tahu jika Insung mengambil anak angkat, maka secara otomatis anak angkatnya itu akan di jadikan pemain tetap di JAV,

"apa Insung ajuhsi hanya mempunyai dua anak angkat saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya, entah mengapa pertanyaan itu melintas dibenaknya tiba-tiba

"tidak, sebelum aku dan Sehun, Insung ajuhsi mempunyai dua anak angkat lain. Jadi kami semua ada empat orang, dan secara bergantian dijadikan pemain tetap oleh Insung, hanya partner kami saja yang beda-beda, biasanya digunakan pemain lepas. kadang memakai namja atau yeoja, tergantung permintaan pasar atau permintaan si pemilik JAV, Mr. X" jelas Baekhyun, dia menceritakan sedikit hal-hal yang dia tahu selama 6 bulan di kediaman Insung

"dimana dua orang lagi? Mereka namja atau yeoja?" Kyungsoo masih penasaran, dia kembali menunggu penjelasan dari Baekhyun

"mereka namja, Insung ajuhsi tidak pernah mengangkat yeoja sebagai anaknya. Seperti katanya tidak sesuai dengan permintaan pasar, kekuatan video dari Insung ajuhsi adalah namja-namjanya saja, Namja Korea, karena untuk yeoja sudah didominasi oleh yeoja Jepang, dan itu diproduksi di Jepang dengan banyak genre, JAV versi originalnya alias JAV versi Jepang"

"…"

"dua orang lain, sudah lama tiada. Mereka lebih dulu digunakan sebagai pemain tetap sebelum Sehun dan aku diangkat anak" lanjut Baekhyun lagi

"tiada? Mereka meninggal?"

"ya, salah satunya terkena penyakit kelamin dan satunya lagi melarikan diri karena sudah tidak tahan dan ingin melepaskan diri dari belenggu JAV, namun berhasil di bawa kembali, anak buah Mr. X yang membawa mereka, dan nasibnya sangat tragis, dia meminum racun dan meninggal seketika, mengikuti saudaranya yang lebih dahulu meninggal karena penyakit kelamin" ungkap Baekhyun, dia menunduk sambil menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo

"me.. mereka kakak adik?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar

"ya, kakak adik bermarga Choi. Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho" jawab Baekhyun, dia sedikit terisak

"…"

"aku masih mengenal mereka, mereka berdua meninggal sejak sebulan aku disini. Jadi aku bisa merasakan penderitaan mereka berdua. Kakak adik yang dipungut dan dijadikan pekerja seks, dan sejak saat itu, aku tahu bahwa hanya kematianlah yang bisa melepaskanku dari sini… hanya itu" isakan Baekhyun semakin keras, dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan

Kyungsoo memegang bahu Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan, dia tahu perasaan Baekhyun. Perasaan yang sama saat ini dirasakannya

"kita memang terlanjur masuk, tapi aku yakin kita bisa keluar dari sini… setiap masalah pasti ada jalannya" gumam Kyungsoo, matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Dia mungkin saja bisa melarikan diri dan pergi sejauh mungkin, namun masih ada anak panti asuhan yang harus dipikirkannya, terutama Jungkook. Ancaman dari Insung sudah sangat jelas. Dan besok dia berencana mengunjungi panti asuhan itu dan memastikan bahwa Jungkook sudah dilepaskan

"aku masuk kedalam kamar dulu Kyungsoo shi…" kata Baekhyun, dia mengelap air matanya yang tadi menetes, yang memang hanya sedikit, namja itu beranjak pelan

"ya" Kyungsoo bergumam dan mengangguk, dia berterima kasih karena Baekhyun sudah sedikit bercerita apa yang dia ketahui

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menuju pintu, dia menghentikan langkahnya

"kamu sudah bertemu dengan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia melihat kamar Sehun masih gelap

"tidak, aku belum bertemu dengannya" jawab Kyungsoo singkat

"oh, baiklah…. Selamat tidur Kyungsoo shi"

"selamat tidur juga Baek ah"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, melupakan kegundahan dan kesedihannya, karena dia sudah mempunyai Chanyeol sekarang, yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali menuju ke ranjangnya, merebahkan diri dan menunggu pagi tiba, untuk ke panti asuhan dan bertemu dengan Jungkook, memastikan namja belia itu baik-baik saja. Dan yang tidak kalah penting bertemu dengan Jongin di sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Besoknya,

Pagi-pagi sekali, Insung sudah berada di ruang kerjanya lagi. Sepertinya ini adalah pagi yang sibuk untuknya, dia sudah mengecek dan mengedit file video milik Sehun vs Luhan dan akan mengirimkannya kepada anak buah Mr. X untuk menutupi kekurangan video seks darinya. Dan tidak kalah penting, video seks milik Kyungsoo vs Jongin yang harus di cek dulu sebelum di kirim ke Mr. X langsung, karena video Kyungsoo inilah yang sangat ditunggu dan didesak oleh Mr .X

Insung membuka file video milik Kyungsoo yang diberikan oleh Suho kemarin, baru pagi ini dia bisa melihat dan menyaksikan sendiri video itu. Di mulai dari menit awal, dia magut-magut dan mengangguk-angguk kecil, tuan rumah itu mempercepat beberapa adegan dan memotong adegan tidak penting

"bagus, penampilan partner Kyungsoo itu sudah masuk standar JAV" gumam Insung pelan, dia tersenyum singkat. Dia memastikan sendiri bahwa namja partner Kyungsoo itu bukanlah namja pemain lepas, dia betul-betul orang baru

Insung men-stop video Kyungsoo itu dan kembali tersenyum sendiri

"mudah-mudahan Mr. X puas dengan video ini, walaupun adegannya kurang panas" gumam Insung lagi, berbicara sendiri

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia membereskan pekerjaannya itu, bergegas untuk menyuruh dan memberikan perintah baru lagi pada Suho dan Lay, namun suara ketukan pintu membuatnya terdiam

"masuk.." seru Insung, memberikan perintah agar si pengetuk pintu masuk

Sosok namja mungil muncul dibalik pintu, dia menggunakan seragam sekolah dan membawa tas punggungnya

"Kyungsoo.." sapa Insung pelan

"ya, ajuhsi… aku ingin menagih janji ajuhsi untuk membawaku ke panti asuhan dan memastikan bahwa Jungkook baik-baik saja" kata Kyungsoo to the point, tanpa basa basi dan salam-salam tidak penting

Insung mendadak gelagapan, dia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah merupakan hari dimana dia akan membawa sendiri Kyungsoo untuk melihat Jungkook

"ah.. itu.. ehm.."

"kalau ajuhsi sibuk, aku bisa pergi sendiri.." potong Kyungsoo cepat

"ah, tidak, kita akan pergi bersama-sama, sebentar lagi" kata Insung cepat, dia belum memperoleh Informasi dari Suho dan Lay mengenai Jungkook, dia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan singkat disana

"jangan lama-lama ajuhsi, nanti aku terlambat sekolah" sahut Kyungsoo, sudah hampir seminggu ini namja itu tidak masuk sekolah

"sebentar, kamu harus menandatangani berkas ini dulu…" seru Insung, dia membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan kertas pernyataan disana, sembari mengulur waktu

Kyungsoo diam, sesuai dugaannya, pasti dia akan disuruh menandatangani semacam berkas, tanda hitam diatas putih sebagai penanda hukum bahwa dia sudah bergabung dengan JAV secara resmi dan utuh

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Insung dan mengambil berkas pernyataan itu

"mana pulpen ajuhsi?" kata Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi, dia muak dan sudah tidak ada pilihan selain menandatangani surat pernyataan itu

Insung memberikan pulpen tinta hitam kepada Kyungsoo, sembari menunggu balasan pesan singkat dari Suho

Kyungsoo tidak membaca pasal dan poin di surat pernyataan itu, dia hanya mengamati logo JAV yang sangat mencolok, dengan bentuk seperti perpaduan symbol alat kelamin pria dan wanita dalam pelajaran biologi

Kyungsoo menandatangani kertas tersebut tanpa berlama-lama, dan otomatis dia resmi menjadi bagian JAV

"bagus.. bagus.. Kyungsoo" Insung berujar dan mengangguk senang, dia suka dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang tidak melawan dan membantah lagi, namja itu akhirnya melunak

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak berkomentar, namun dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam dia menangis, teriris pilu, dia betul-betul akan menjadi 'Bitch Boy' dalam 2 tahun kedepan, dan dia belum tahu apakah seks ketiga yang dilakukannya nanti masih bersama dengan Jongin? entahlah

Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan

"bisa kita pergi sekarang ajuhsi? Aku sudah memenuhi keinginan ajuhsi" kata Kyungsoo kemudian, dia melangkah menuju pintu

"baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu, tunggu disini" timpal Insung, dan sepertinya dia tidak ada pilihan selain membawa Kyungsoo ke panti asuhan, dan berharap namja yang bernama Jungkook sudah duduk manis disana. Kabar dari Suho dan Lay belum juga ada

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dan menunggu si tuan rumah itu

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kemarin,

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia tidak sendiri, namun bersama namja yang bernama Jungkook, namja yang hampir seminggu tinggal bersama adiknya, Taehyung. Sehun tidak langsung membawa Jungkook mencari dimana letak panti asuhannya, namun dia membawa namja itu ke sebuah hotel, Cheon Hotel. Dia bukan ingin memakai atau menjamah namja itu, sama sekali tidak ada pikiran itu. Namun karena dia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari namjanya, Luhan, yang ingin bertemu dan making love di hotel itu

'Sehunnie, kita bertemu di Cheon Hotel sejam kedepan, kebetulan jadwalku kosong saat itu. Aku sudah memesan kamar di nomor 109. I miss you' begitu bunyi pesan singkat dari Luhan

Sehun mengarahkan mobilnya di depan Cheol Hotel, dia berencana masuk dan parkir didalam bassement hotel itu, namun Jungkook menginterupsinya

"maaf hyung, kita kenapa kesini?" Tanya Jungkook, nadanya bergetar, dia mendadak ketakutan

"maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak di hotel ini, aku akan…"

"hyung, tolong… jangan masuk di hotel ini, aku takut" potong Jungkook cepat, dia masih ingat dengan halaman depan Cheon Hotel itu, dan didalamnya terdapat Bassement, di bassement itulah dia hampir di culik oleh dua orang asing, dan untung ada Taehyung yang menolongnya

"tenanglah, tidak ada apa-apa. aku akan melindungimu" ucap Sehun cepat, dia tidak mengerti dengan ketakutan Jungkook itu

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, badannya semakin bergetar, getar ketakutan dan trauma

Sehun mendesah pelan, kasihan melihat Jungkook

"baiklah, kita akan pergi dari sini" ujar Sehun, dia tersenyum singkat, kemudian kembali memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari area halaman depan hotel itu

Jungkook mendesah lega, dia mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, dia memang tipe namja polos yang gampang trauma

Sehun lekas menghubungi Luhan, dia tidak mengirim pesan singkat, namun langsung menelfonnya

"halo…" jawab seseorang diseberang telefon, dia Luhan

"ya, Hyung… maaf hyung aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa datang ke hotel tadi, aku ada urusan mendadak" kata Sehun mengutarakan permintaan maafnya

Terdengar desahan kecewa dari Luhan diseberang telefon,

"tidak apa-apa Sehunnie, kita bisa mengatur lagi pertemuan kita. Tapi kamu bukan sibuk itu kan?"

"tidak hyung, aku betul-betul ada urusan penting"

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu Sehunnie chagi. I miss you.."

"I miss you too"

Sehun menutup telefonnya, dia menoleh singkat kearah Jungkook, namja itu menampilkan pandangan tidak enak

"maafkan aku hyung" kata Jungkook pelan

"tidak apa-apa" timpal Sehun, dia tersenyum pada Jungkook

Tidak lama kemudian, kembali ponsel Sehun berbunyi, dia cepat mengangkatnya, dia menyangka itu dari Luhan lagi, tapi bukan

"apa? hyung di apartementku?" seru Sehun lewat telefon, dia tidak sadar hampir berteriak

Jungkook yang ada disamping Sehun, sedikit terkaget

"ah, aku akan segera kesana.." tutup Sehun, nadanya kesal. Dia mengusap keningnya pelan

"maaf, Jungkook shi… kita ke apartemenku dulu, tidak apa-apakan?" sahut Sehun, dia meminta persetujuan Jungkook

"tidak apa-apa hyung" balas Jungkook pelan

Dan kemudian, Sehun memutar arah dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke apartemennya di daerah gangnam, tetap bersama Jungkook yang ada disampingnya

.

.

.

.

O..O..O..O..O

Insung bersama Kyungsoo di dalam mobil milik Insung. Mereka berdua akan menuju ke panti asuhan tempat Kyungsoo dahulu. Insung memperlambat laju mobilnya, mengulur waktu, sembari menunggu kabar dari Suho dan Lay

"mobil ajuhsi terlalu lambat" kata Kyungsoo, dia merasa kelajuan mobil Insung itu setara keong, sangat lambat

"aku sengaja, aku sedang menunggu Suho dan Lay" timpal Insung, dia semakin memperlambat laju mobilnya,

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, si tuan besar itu menghentikan mobilnya diseberang jalan, karena dia sudah melihat dua anak buah suruhannya, Suho dan Lay memarkirkan motor mereka juga disebarang jalan

"tunggu disini Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan lama, aku hanya memerintahkan kepada dua pemuda itu untuk mengirim video ini saja" kata Insung, dia memperlihatkan dua bungkusan dalam kotak kecil yang disegel rapi

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan

Insung lekas turun, dia menyeberang ke sisi jalan yang lain, menemui kedua suruhannya

"bagaimana? Apa anak itu ada di panti?" Tanya Insung cepat, tanpa pembukaan basa basi

"maaf tuan, namja yang bernama Jungkook itu tidak ada disana" jawab Suho, nadanya pelan,

"apa kamu yakin?" Insung mendadak gelisah, berarti janjinya untuk mempertemukan dan memastikan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa namja yang bernama Jungkook baik-baik saja, gagal total

"ya, tuan..aku sudah bertanya pada tiga anak panti lain disana, mereka menjawab bahwa namja itu sudah hampir seminggu tidak pulang, salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa namja itu mungkin kembali ke salah satu orangtuanya yang masih hidup" kali ini Lay yang menjelaskan

Insung mendesah, dia melirik singkat kearah mobilnya, dimana Kyungsoo saat ini berada

"ini bisa gawat, aku takut jika Kyungsoo memberontak lagi karena hal ini" gumam Insung, dia berpikir keras

Lay dan Suho tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa

"ah, kalian jangan lupa kirim video ini, aku sudah menuliskan di atas box ini, satu untuk anak buah Mr.X dan satunya lagi untuk Mr.X, kalian mengirimkannya hari ini juga, kemarin aku sudah berjanji kepada Mr. X" kata Insung kemudian, dia menyerahkan dua box kecil ditangannya kepada Suho

"baik tuan, kami akan mengurus ini segera" Suho berucap tegas

"tapi bagaimana dengan namja yang bernama Jungkook itu?" Tanya Lay

"aku akan menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo, kalian membagi tugas, Suho yang akan mengirim file video itu dan kamu Lay, yang akan mengawasi dan men-cek lagi namja itu di panti, dan kabarkan kepadaku" jelas Insung, dia memberikan perintah

"baik tuan" kata Suho dan Lay nyaris bersamaan

Akhirnya tuan dan anak buah itu berpisah, Suho dan Lay kembali menaiki motor besar mereka, sedangkan Insung kembali kedalam mobil, menemui Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jungkook terbangun di dalam sebuah kamar mewah yang luas, dia sepertinya kesiangan, Sehun membawanya masuk kedalam kamar itu, dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Jungkook masih ingat dengan ucapan Sehun, kakak Taehyung itu kemarin :

"maaf Jungkook shi, aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar, aku ada urusan di lantai lain apartement ini.." kata Sehun

"ini kamar apartemen milik hyung?" Tanya Jungkook pelan, saat itu posisinya masih disamping pintu

"bukan, ini milik teman, namanya Luhan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan kembali ke kamar ini untuk beberapa jam kedepan" jawab Sehun, dia memang tahu password kamar apartement Luhan itu, karena dia sudah resmi menjadi namjachingu Luhan

"baik hyung, tapi hyung jangan lama-lama" timpal Jungkook pelan

"ya, aku sekali lagi mohon maaf. Aku betul-betul ada urusan mendadak. Disana ada lemari pendingin, makan saja yang kamu sukai disana, anggap rumah sendiri, tapi jangan di bakar ya.." kata Sehun, sedikit melontarkan candaan

"iya hyung" Jungkook tersenyum simpul

Sehun mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook, berterima kasih atas pengertian yang diberikan namja itu, dan kemudian dia pamit dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di kamar apartemen milik Luhan

Dan sekarang, Jungkook sudah bangun, rupanya sejak menjelang malam kemarin, Sehun tidak pulang dan menemuinya, dia beranjak pelan, perutnya keroncongan. Dia melangkah menuju ke lemari pendingin di kamar Luhan itu, membuka pintu kulkas tersebut dan tercengang

"wah.. makanannya banyak sekali.." gumam Jungkook senang, dia lekas mengambil beberapa buah apel, sosis siap makan, dan sekaleng soda

Jungkook makan dengan lahap, sembari menunggu kedatangan Sehun yang sudah hampir 12 jam meninggalkannya

.

.

.

.

Di lantai 5, di Apartemen

Suasana panas terjadi pagi-pagi sekali. Disebuah ruangan di lantai 5 apartemen. Seorang namja mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya alias penisnya kedalam hole sempit yang masih perjaka (?)

"arghh….akhh.. sakit hyung…" teriak namja yang disodok itu, dia memegang sprei ranjang dan menggit bantal, dia sangat kesakitan. Namja itu sudah telanjang bulat sekarang

"tahan sedikit, lama-lama juga akan enak" timpal namja lainnya, dia bertindak sebagai seme dan menghujamkan penisnya kedalam hole namja dibawahnya

"argh…. Myungsoo hyung.. sakit…. Hentikan…" kata namja itu lagi, suara erangan kesakitan yang cadel. Dia Sehun,

"bagimana sodokanku? Nikmat sekali bukan…" kata namja yang dipanggil Myungsoo itu, dia adalah namja yang sering melakukan seks dengan Sehun, namun posisinya selalu Uke, alias yang disodok, dan sekarang gantian, posisinya kini menjadi Seme, top yang akan menentukan permainan

Sehun merintih dibawah hujaman Myungsoo, air matanya tidak terasa keluar, holenya sangat sakit dan perih, dia baru kali ini merasakan sakit seperti itu. Dan yang pasti dia sudah melanggar janjinya kepada Luhan, untuk tidak berhubungan seks lagi dengan namja atau yeoja lain

"ahhh..ahhh… so far so good" racau Myungsoo, dia masih memajumundurkan penisnya di hole Sehun,

Sehun semakin merintih, keringat membanjirinya

"ke.. napa hyung muncul… di…apartemenku?" Tanya Sehun, nafasnya terengah-engah, dia masih mencoba menahan sakit di holenya

"karena kamu selalu menghindariku" jawab Myungsoo, genjotannya masih terus dilakukan

"tapi, nanti Luhan hyung datang.. dan melihat… kita…" timpal Sehun lagi

"akh, tidak.. namja itu sibuk dengan dunia keartisannya.."

Sehun memang sudah mempunyai kamar apartemen sendiri, dan kamar apartemennya itu masih satu lokasi dengan kamar apartement Luhan, Cuma beda lantai. Apartemen Luhan di lantai 8, sedangkan Sehun dilantai 5

Sehun meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini berada di dalam kamar apartement Luhan, sejak semalam. Itu semua karena godaan Myungsoo, semalam mereka melakukan seks, dengan Sehun sebagai top dan Myungsoo sebagai bottom. Dan pagi ini posisi itu diganti

Myungsoo semakin mempercepat hujaman penisnya di hole sempit Sehun, dia sesekali menjilat dan mencium leher namja putih itu

"argh…tolong hentikan hyung, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan nikmat" ucap Sehun cepat, nafasnya memburu, holenya semakin sakit saja. Dia tidak berbakat sebagai Uke

"sebentar lagi…" kata Myungsoo, dia semakin menghantam penisnya, gerakannya jadi semakin cepat dan membabi buta, Sehun semakin merintih, mirip berteriak.. dan..

Crottt.. croott… croott…

Sperma milik Myungsoo tumpah di belahan bokong Sehun, spema itu lumayan banyak juga. Padahal semalam mereka sudah melakukannya, sperma mereka berdua sudah keluar semalam

Sehun mendesah lega, holenya mendadak kosong melompong, dia lekas bangun dan duduk, menormalkan nafasnya dan mengusap keringat didahinya

"thank you darling.." gumam Myungsoo pelan, dia menelentangkan dirinya di ranjang, penisnya perlahan melemas sendiri

"aku bukan pacar hyung.." kata Sehun, dia seperti gadis desa yang baru saja di nodai

Sehun lekas berdiri, mengelap bokongnya dengan sprei ranjangnya dan lekas memakai baju dan celananya

"kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Myungsoo, namja itu masih telanjang bulat dan belum beranjak

"aku ada urusan, aku meninggalkan anak orang sendirian, dan itu karena hyung" kata Sehun, dia telah selesai memakai baju dan celananya, tanpa membersihkan diri

Myungsoo tertawa pelan, dia memegang penisnya yang sudah lemas, seakan memancing Sehun untuk kembali dan bertempur lagi, namun Sehun tidak terpancing. Sehun merasa bersalah saat ini, dia mengingkari janjinya pada Luhan, dan meninggalkan Jungkook dalam waktu yang lama

"hyung harus merapikan kekacauan di kamar ini" tutup Sehun, dia lekas menuju pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan Myungsoo sendirian yang tertawa pelan penuh kemenangan, karena sudah berhasil membobol hole Sehun

'aku akan bersaing dengan pacarmu itu' batin Myungsoo

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Chanyeol duduk disebuah bangku di taman samping perpustakaan. Dia sedari tadi menunggu namjanya, yaitu Baekhyun, dia terus saja melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan

"hei.." tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya, namun itu bukan suara Baekhyun, namun suara teman karibnya yang beberapa hari ini seperti menghilang

"Jongin.." kata Chanyeol, dia lekas berdiri dan memeluk ala genk motor namja yang memang adalah Jongin itu

Jongin balas menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan kemudian duduk disamping namja tinggi itu. Sedari tadi dia juga menunggu seseorang, yaitu Kyungsoo, namun sosok namja imut itu tidak muncul juga, dan kebetulan dia lewat didekat perpustakaan dan melihat Chanyeol duduk sendiri

"hitam, beberapa hari ini kamu kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia memang sering memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'hitam'

"seharusnya aku yang harus bertanya, hyung kemana saat kita terakhir bertemu, selepas main basket" kata Jongin, dia menggoda Chanyeol dengan kata-kata hyung, padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah memanggil dengan kata itu

"hentikan itu, jangan panggil hyung. Panggil nama saja… ehm.. saat itu aku.." kalimat Chanyeol terhenti, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia disekap dan diikat oleh Baekhyun dan menjamahnya disana, peristiwa yang membuat keperjakaannya hilang

Jongin memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti

"aku pulang, omma baru saja datang dari Singapura. Jadi aku harus pulang" kata Chanyeol cepat, berbohong

Jongin ber-Oh pelan, dia mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap gerbang sekolah dari jauh, mengharapkan Kyungsoo muncul disana

"kamu sendiri? Beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.." kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya balik, dia juga penasaran dengan menghilangnya namja seksi disampingnya

"ehm.. aku… aku, aku merawat ommaku yang sakit, yahh.." jawab Jongin ragu-ragu, dia berbohong. Dia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia beberapa hari ini bersama Kyungsoo, mengambil keperjakaan (?) namja itu, merawat namja itu saat sakit dan terakhir melakukan seks lagi dengan namja itu

Chanyeol juga ber-Oh pelan, pandangannya juga tertuju pada gerbang nun jauh disana, berharap Baekhyun muncul dan tersenyum kepadanya

Jongin dan Chanyeol larut dalam pikiran masing-masing

.

.

.

.

"ajuhsi pembohong.." seru Kyungsoo, posisinya saat ini masih didalam mobil milik Insung, dia menatap gusar kearah Insung yang membohonginya

"maaf Kyungsoo, tadi wali kelasmu menelfonku. Dia menyuruhmu menghadapnya, karena kamu hampir seminggu tidak masuk sekolah…" kata Insung, dia memang membawa Kyungsoo ke sekolahnya, dan bukan menuju panti asuhan terlebih dahulu

"aku tidak mendengar ajuhsi menerima telefon dari siapa-siapa" timpal Kyungsoo, dia mendengus kesal

"kamu tidak memperhatikannya, sudahlah.. nanti atau besok masih ada waktu, kamu sebaiknya masuk kedalam kelasmu" ucap Insung, memberikan ekspersi wajah tidak terjadi apa-apa

Kyungsoo kembali mendengus, dia turun dari mobil Insung dan menutup pintu mobil itu dengan sangat keras, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia marah, kesal, gusar dan berang

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya, menghilang dari pandangan Insung. Insung tersenyum, dia sudah berhasil mengulur waktu, dan kalaupun Kyungsoo nekat pergi sendiri dipanti asuhan itu, itu tidak mengapa, yang penting dia sudah mendapatkan video seks Kyungsoo dan tandatangan pernyataan namja itu, dan mungkin saja sekarang video seks milik Kyungsoo itu sudah disaksikan dan ditonton oleh Mr.X

Insung kembali melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan sekolah Kyungsoo dan pulang kerumahnya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Insung mengemudikan mobilnya sambil tersenyum senang. Pencapaiannya selama ini kemungkinan akan mendapatkan pujian dari Mr.X. semua keinginan boss besarnya itu sudah dipenuhinya. Insung kembali senyum sendiri, dan pundi-pundi keuangannya akan bertambah lagi

Tidak lama, ponsel milik Insung berbunyi, dia memandang nama Mr.X disana sana, dia lekas mengangkatnya

"halo Mr.." kata Insung,

"halo tuan Zo.. kamu tidak kagetkan menerima telefon dariku secepat ini" kata Mr. X diseberang telefon, dia tertawa pelan, terkekeh

"tentu saja tidak Mr. aku selalu menantikan telefon dan kabar baik dari tuan" timpal Insung, sedikit bohong dan basa-basi

"aku sudah menerima kiriman video darimu, video anak itu… dan, aku suka. Segera video itu akan dipasarkan dengan label JAV ku"

"terima kasih, Mr sudah menyukai video Kyungsoo itu"

"ya, akhirnya anak itu mau membuat video juga, apa kamu mengancamnya tuan Zo?" Tanya Mr.X masih diseberang telefon

"aku sudah lama mengancamnya dan akhirnya dia menurut juga" jelas Insung,

"good.. good… aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu Tuan Zo, yang pasti anak itu harus menjadi bagian dari JAV, terpaksa atau rela"

"Mr. tenang saja, Kyungsoo sudah resmi bergabung di JAV"

Kembali Mr. X tertawa cetar membahana badai diseberang telefon, dia sepertinya sangat senang. Obsesinya untuk menjebloskan Kyungsoo di lubang kenistaan sudah terlaksana, mengikuti ibu Kyungsoo dahulu

"oh iya, aku lupa… siapa nama partner seks anak itu?" Tanya Mr. X lagi, pertanyaan penting

"maaf Mr. aku lupa nama pemuda partner seks Kyungsoo itu" jawab Insung, dia bukannya lupa, tapi memang tidak tahu

"cari tahu siapa nama pemuda itu, aku seperti mengenalnya…" kata Mr. X kemudian, bersemangat

"baik Mr. aku akan mencari tahu" tutup Insung

Mr. X tertawa sejenak dan menutup sambungan telefon diseberang sana. Insung kembali memasukkan ponsel kesakunya dan terus melanjutkan mengemudi, sepertinya si Mr.X itu mempunyai rencana baru

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Insung sampai di kediaman mewahnya, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi dan setelah itu melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Seorang pelayan disana menghentikan langkah Insung

"maaf tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu tuan…" kata pelayan itu pelan, membungkuk dan menunduk

"siapa?" Tanya Insung

"aku tidak tahu namanya tuan, tapi sepertinya dia sedari tadi marah-marah tuan, dia memaksa untuk masuk, padahal sudah dijelaskan kalau tuan sedang keluar" jawab pelayan itu

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"di ruang tamu tuan"

"baiklah, terima kasih"

"sama-sama tuan'

Si pelayan itu membungkuk lagi, kemudian mundur dan berbalik masuk ke dapur

Insung masuk kedalam rumahnya, melewati pintu utama, dan menemukan dua orang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya

Salah satu dari tamu itu mendadak berdiri, dia lelaki paruh baya, dan disampingnya duduk seorang yeoja, yeoja yang lumayan cantik

"tuan Insung?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu

"ya, itu aku. Anda mencariku?" Insung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa, sekaligus melepas penat selama mengemudi tadi

"ya, kami mencari tuan.. perkenalkan, namaku Bae Chun dan ini keponakanku, Irene… aku ingin meminta pertanggung-jawaban dari anak angkat tuan" kata lelaki paruh baya itu, memperkenalkan dirinya singkat, kemudian mengutarakan maksudnya

Ternyata yeoja disamping lelaki paruh baya itu adalah Irene, yeoja cantik teman sekolah yang sudah sekian kalinya meminta seks kepada Baekhyun, namun selalu ditolak dan gagal

Dahi Insung mengernyit, dia tidak paham, namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa kedatangan kedua orang itu bukan hal yang menguntungkannya

"tanggung jawab apa?" Tanya Insung, matanya bergantian menatap si lelaki paruh baya dan yeoja cantik disampingnya

"keponakanku ini hamil, dan yang menghamilinya adalah anak angkat tuan" jawab Bao Chun, nadanya meninggi

"hamil? Tunggu..tunggu.. siapa nama anak angkatku itu?" Tanya Insung, dia mendadak terkaget dan frustrasi. Apa mungkin Sehun? Atau Baekhyun? Kyungsoo?

"namanya Baekhyun, dia yang menghamiliku" kali ini yeoja yang bernama Irene yang menjawab, dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Insung, dia memberikan pandangan seolah sedang sakit, menderita, terpuruk dan ternoda

"Baekhyun? Ah, tidak mungkin.. ada kesalahpahaman disini sepertinya" tangkis Insung, dia tidak begitu saja percaya, namun raut wajahnya terlihat stress

"tidak, namja itu yang melakukan seks denganku, di sekolah" teriak Irene

Insung mendesah pelan, dia harus mengkonfirmasi hal ini ke Baekhyun dulu, jika memang benar demikian, berarti Baekhyun sudah melanggar kontrak dengan JAV dan selama ini membohonginya. Salah satu poin penting kesepakatan Baekhyun dengan JAV adalah tidak boleh melakukan seks diluar tanpa izin dari JAV, terlebih lagi seks itu diabadikan dengan foto, dan terlebih-lebih dengan video, karena hak foto dan video sudah milik JAV sepenuhnya

Irene berdiri dan kembali berteriak keras,

"aku ingin dinikahi oleh Baekhyun, secepatnya…"

Deeggg…

Masalah baru kembali muncul

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Chapter 13 (angka sial katanya…) update. Masih ada yang menunggu dan menantikan FF ini? mudah-mudahan masih ada ya… he…he…he… maaf jika chapter ini moment masing-masing pairing sangat kurang, itu karena perkembangan ceritanya, dan tidak mungkin pairing-pairing itu terus bersama, harap pembaca maklum. Ini sudah **fast updatekan**… hanya selang 1 hari saja ... FF ini masih akan panjang sepertinya… tidak apa-apakan?

**Terima kasih** kepada semua pembaca yang terus memberikan **Reviewnya** (jangan bosan ya..), supaya aku juga tahu bahwa FF ini masih disukai dan dinantikan. Hanya **Review saja** yang bisa dijadikan patokan apakah FF ini masih **layak lanjut atau tidak**… sekali lagi terima kasih

Aku tidak bisa janji lagi untuk update cepat ya, tapi tetap akan diusahakan…. **Review lagi nee**… salam sayang for All Reader… **gomawo**…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Cahayaanjanie, Lolamoet, baexian ree, SognatoreL, cooly224, AlienBaby88, Baekhyunniewife, firdaniamayarofah, Re. Tao, JonginDO, kaihunhan, ShinJiWoo920202, sr14bmark, Mami Fate Kamikaze, ChanBaekLuv, hunniehan, 48BemyLight, lovesoo, odultLu, BabyBuby, 110114hk, kiranakim, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, Bulet, aerumdawo, kyungie66, guest, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, Arumdawo, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana, KaisooLovers, she3nn0, park soohee, Re-Panda68, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, LasmaniaStevani, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, sycarp, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, zhea. Zhiioott, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_Dio


	14. Chapter 14

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Red Velvet Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Di Kediaman Insung,

Insung, si tuan rumah lekas berdiri dari duduknya, dia memandang yeoja yang bernama Irene dengan pandangan geram

"tidak, itu tidak bisa terjadi. Anak angkatku Baekhyun masih muda, dia belum pantas merasakan kehidupan rumah tangga, lagi pula dia masih bersekolah" kata Insung, nadanya meninggi, sepertinya masalah dalam rumahnya akan bertambah

"tuan jangan bersikap seperti itu, anak tuan itu memang harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya, dengan menikahi Irene, jika tidak, mungkin kami akan menempuh jalur hukum" ancam Bao Chun, paman Irene itu

Wajah Insung sontak kaget dan mengerut lagi, kalimat terakhir dari paman Irene itu jelas membuatnya takut dan khawatir, selama ini dia tidak ingin bersinggungan dengan yang dinamakan hukum, kepolisian, pengadilan dan sejenisnya, alasannya jelas… dia tidak ingin bisnis hitam haramnya itu tercium pihak berwenang

"sebentar..sebentar.. aku akan membicarakan hal ini dulu dengan Baekhyun, aku harus mendengar sendiri pengakuannya, aku minta waktu" ucap Insung cepat, dia menurunkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf dan mencoba mencairkan suasana

Bao Chun dan keponakannya, Irene saling pandang, dan kemudian

"baiklah tuan, aku memberikan waktu paling lambat 4 hari saja. Kami akan datang lagi setelah 4 hari" ujar Bao chun, matanya mengamati interior dan segala isi di rumah Insung, dia takjub, keponakannya akan segera menikah dengan anak orang kaya, dan otomatis dirinya 'kecipratan' juga, dia tersenyum sendiri

Insung menangkap senyuman dari wajah Bao Chun itu, dia sudah sering melihat senyuman licik seperti itu, dia sedikit paham akan sesuatu. Namun dia memang harus mengkonfirmasi lagi dengan Baekhyun perihal masalah ini

"kami permisi dulu tuan" tutup Bao Chun, dia bersama keponakannya membungkuk singkat lalu berbalik menuju pintu, untuk pulang. Terlihat mata Irene mengamati sekeliling halaman rumah Insung itu, berharap Baekhyun muncul, tapi sepertinya namja itu memang ada disekolah saat ini

Insung menghela nafas, dia bergegas masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di Apartemen Luhan,

Sehun berjalan terpincang pincang, bokongnya sakit dan ngilu. Ini kali pertamanya hole di bokongnya itu di hujam dengan benda berdaging. Sehun merutuk kesal sambil berjalan, dia terpedaya oleh Myungsoo lagi. Padahal dia sudah berkomitmen tidak akan berhubungan seks lagi dengan namja tampan itu, demi Luhan-nya, demi janjinya

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen Luhan dengan menggunakan password yang sudah dihafalnya. Dia masuk dan tersenyum simpul. Dia menatap namja belia yang bernama Jungkook sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil nonton TV

"ah, hyung.." kata Jungkook cepat, dia lalu mematikan TV yang ditontonnya

"tidak apa-apa, nonton saja" timpal Sehun, masih tersenyum dan sesekali meringis pelan

"hyung kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook berani, dia mendengar ringisan dari Sehun tadi

"ah tidak, aku… aku tadi terjatuh di tangga" jawab Sehun, berbohong

"oh, harusnya hyung hati-hati"

"iya, lain kali aku akan hati-hati"

Sehun mendekati Jungkook dan duduk disampingnya,

"maaf, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di kamar ini, aku tidak bermaksud begitu hanya saja aku benar-benar ada urusan penting" jelas Sehun, menampilkan wajah tidak enak, urusan penting alias seks

"tidak apa-apa hyung, yang penting hyung sudah kembali dan ada disini lagi" sahut Jungkook, dia tersenyum

"kamu memang namja yang baik" Sehun membalas senyuman Jungkook

Sehun masih dengan posisinya, dia mulai berpikir keras, dia belajar banyak hal saat namja dihadapannya itu ada di kontrakan milik adiknya, Taehyung, sepertinya Jungkook mempunyai rasa kepada Taehyung, atau mungkin Taehyung mempunyai rasa kepada Jungkook?

Sehun mendesah, dan merapatkan duduknya ke Jungkook, dia ingin memberikan nasehat untuk Jungkook, namun kemudian pintu apartemen itu mendadak terbuka, pintu itu memang tidak di kunci sejak Sehun masuk

"Sehunnie… sedang apa kamu..? si..siapa namja itu?" Tanya sebuah suara, suara namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam apartemen itu, dia memandang kaget kepada Sehun dan Jungkook, yang posisi mereka seperti ingin berciuman

"ah..Luhannie Hyung… ah, ini Jungkook, teman adikku" jelas Sehun, dia tergagap. Dia tidak sadar dan kaget karena Luhan tiba-tiba muncul.

"tapi, kalian…" namja itu memang Luhan, dia masih memberikan pandangan kaget kepada Sehun, dia membuka kaca mata besarnya

"jangan salah sangka hyung, aku sengaja membawa namja ini kesini, aku akan memulangkannya ke panti asuhan, rumahnya" jelas Sehun lagi, dia berdiri dan mendekati Luhan, memegang tangan namja itu

Jungkook hanya diam saja, dia memperhatikan tingkah Sehun yang menjelaskan sambil pegang-pegang tangan itu

"oh, aku kira kamu…" kalimat Luhan terpotong, karena memandang wajah Jungkook, yang memang sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sehun

"jadwal hyung sudah kosong lagi?" Tanya Sehun, dia mengalihkan topik dengan cepat, masih memegang tangan Luhan-nya

"ya, showku nanti sore Sehunnie.." jawab Luhan, dia melepaskan jaket hitamnya

Sehun mengangguk pelan,

"baiklah hyung, aku pergi dulu.. aku ingin mengantar Jungkook shi pulang ke rumahnya, aku sudah beberapa kali menunda" ucap Sehun pelan

"baiklah, setelah itu kabarkan kepadaku saat kamu sudah pulang" timpal Luhan, dia akhirnya tersenyum, berusaha melupakan prasangkanya

Sehun mengangguk, dia memberikan aba-aba kepada Jungkook untuk siap-siap. Jungkook lantas turun dari ranjang dan merapikan dirinya, mengambil dua tas plastik baju dari Taehyung dan siap untuk pulang

Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Sehun, itu dilakukannya dengan otomatis dan didepan Jungkook. Wajah namja belia itu sontak memerah, dan kemudian tertunduk, dia mengingat lagi kejadian ciumannya dengan Taehyung

Dan akhirnya, Sehun dan Jungkook keluar dari kamar apartemen Luhan, turun ke lantai dasar untuk menuju ke mobilnya, mengantar Jungkook ke panti asuhannya

Luhan sejak tadi memperhatikan cara jalan namjanya, Sehun yang tidak biasa tadi, saat sehun keluar kamar, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh Sehun sehingga dia berjalan seperti itu, namun Luhan mencoba berpikir positif dan membuang pikiran buruk, Sehun sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk setia

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah dengan perasaan kesal dan geram. Dia merasa di bohongi oleh Insung, dia bertekad akan melihat dan datang sendiri ke panti asuhan tempatnya dulu, tanpa Insung. Wajah kusut dan kesal Kyungsoo masih terlihat, namun semua itu sirna saat dia melihat Jongin dari jauh, namja seksi itu tersenyum kepadanya, wajah Kyungsoo perlahan bersinar cerah

"Kyungsoo ya…"

"Baek ah"

Jongin dan Chanyeol berteriak berbarengan, mereka masing-masing memanggil nama namja yang sudah mencuri hati mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol lalu saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal

Rupanya dibelakang Kyungsoo, ada Baekhyun juga. Namja bereyeliner itu baru saja datang, dan seperti biasa pasca statusnya sebagai namjachingu Chanyeol, senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya

"ah, Baek ah… aku tidak melihatmu tadi" kata Kyungsoo, dia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"aku tadi pergi membeli coklat batang ini" jawab Baekhyun pelan, dia lalu tersenyum sendiri, memperlihatkan box kecil berisi coklat batang ukuran mini

"siapa yang ulang tahun? Temanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia mencubit pelan pinggang Baekhyun

"ah, tidak ada… aku ingin memberikan coklat ini kepada seseorang, tapi bukan karena dia berulang tahun" sahut Baekhyun, dia tersipu malu

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum paham

"Kyungsoo shi.. Insung ajuhsi mana? Aku lihat tadi kamu bersamanya?" Baekhyun bertanya

"dia pulang… dia ingkar janji" jawab Kyungsoo

"ingkar janji apa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti

"ah, sudahlah..lebih baik kita masuk dan menemui mereka disana" kata Kyungsoo, tidak ingin membahas lagi perjanjiannya dengan Insung, dia lalu menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan kearah Jongin dan Chanyeol

"kalian ini seperti adik kakak saja, tingginya sama" kata Chanyeol, saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada didepan mereka, dia tersenyum ala close up

"kamu mengejek tinggiku" Baekhyun yang menimpali, sedangkan Kyungsoo mendadak menunduk,

Kyungsoo teringat beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana dialah yang memancing kedatangan Chanyeol, hingga namja itu terperangkap di rumah Insung di distrik Jungnam, atas perintah Baekhyun tentunya

"tenang saja, Yeol shi sudah memaafkanku" bisik Baekhyun ke telinga Kyungsoo, dia tahu apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan

"benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, dia mendongak kembali

"ya, dan aku sudah menjadi namjanya" balas Baekhyun, dia malah berbisik tetangga dengan Kyungsoo

"ehm.. apa yang kalian bicarakan.. apa ada hubungannya denganku?" Chanyeol menginterupsi, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhenti saling bisik

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ternyata Baekhyun sangat hebat dalam menggaet namja, padahal jika dilihat dari tindakan Baekhyun yang mengikat, menyiksa dan menjamah Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu itu, sepertinya hal itu sulit dimaafkan. Tapi memang dalam hal ini Baekhyun berusaha meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol dan usahanya perlahan berhasil, malah sukses besar

"maafkan aku Chanyeol shi.." kata Kyungsoo, dia membungkuk singkat kepada Chanyeol

"maaf untuk apa?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak mengerti, dia lupa apa kesalahan Kyungsoo

Jongin yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan, akhirnya buka mulut

"ah, sudahlah… Kyungsoo ya, mari kita pergi.. sepertinya Yeol dan temannya ini ada keperluan juga" kata Jongin, dia menarik pelan tangan kyungsoo dan memisahkannya dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, kemudian saling senyum. Dan akhirnya mereka berempat berpisah dalam dua kelompok, Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin. masing-masing pasangan itu pergi ketempat berlainan didalam lingkungan sekolah mereka

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O

Insung duduk di meja kerjanya, dia terus saja mengusap wajah dan rambutnya dengan kasar. Tuan besar itu mendadak stress, sejak kedatangan Irene dan pamannya tadi, dia tidak bisa tenang. Ancaman yang dilayangkan oleh paman yeoja itu terngiang di kepalanya, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi

Lamunan stress Insung dikagetkan oleh dering ponselnya yang butuh diangkat

"halo, Suho.." angkat Insung

"ya, Tuan.. aku sudah memperoleh Informasi siapa namja namja partner seks Kyungsoo shi.."

"namanya siapa?"

"namjanya Jong In"

"marga?"

"marga Kim tuan, lengkapnya Kim Jong In"

"bagus, bagaimana dengan namja yang bernama Jungkook?"

"Lay masih mengawasi panti itu tuan dan mencari tahu kemana namja itu, dia belum juga datang"

"baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungi kalian jika ada hal penting lagi"

"baik tuan"

Insung menutup telefonnya, dia kembali mendesah. Perintah dari Mr.X sudah dilaksanakannya untuk mencari tahu siapa nama partner seks Kyungsoo untuk video JAV. Dan sekarang yang harus diselesaikannya adalah masalah Baekhyun dengan yeoja yang bernama Irene

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri didepan perpustakaan, mereka berencana masuk kedalam ruangan yang tenang dan ber-AC itu, namun mereka menghentikan langkahnya, karena tiba-tiba ponsel milik Baekhyun bergetar, ada pesan singkat masuk

Baekhyun membaca cepat pesan singkat itu dan kemudian mengerutkan dahi, lalu memandang namjanya, Chanyeol

"dari siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan

"dari salah satu yeoja senior" jawab Baekhyun tidak enak

"apa maunya?"

"hm.. dia.. dia ingin.. ingin itu.." gagap Baekhyun

"seks denganmu?" tebak Chanyeol frontal

"ya.."

"abaikan dan hapus saja pesannya, sini aku hapus"

Chanyeol lalu mengambil pelan ponsel Baekhyun, tanpa membaca pesan itu, dia lansgung menghapusnya, wajahnya sedikit gusar

"sepertinya gosip di kalangan yeoja senior tentang aku yang sering di sewa cepat menyebar" desah Baekhyun

"jangan ladeni mereka, kamu sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak melakukan seks lagi dengan orang-orang yang ingin menyewamu" Chanyeol mengingatkan, dia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan memberikan tatap penuh harap

"aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku itu Yeol shi" timpal Baekhyun, dia tersenyum, senyuman bersalah karena tidak jujur secara utuh, masih ada perihal bisnis Insung dan JAV yang belum diceritakannya

"terima kasih Baekh ah"

Chanyeol lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun, dia menariknya pelan menuju suatu tempat

"Yeol shi, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat, dia melirik tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh namjanya itu

"ke suatu tempat, tepatnya suatu ruangan" jawab Chanyeol mantap

"ya, tapi.. lebih baik kamu lepaskan tanganku dulu, ini sekolah.. aku takut kita menjadi bahan cibiran anak-anak disini, kamu pahamkan" kata Baekhyun, pandangannya kesana-kemari

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, dia mengangguk paham

"baiklah, aku tahu.. hubungan kita tidak mungkin begitu saja diumbar ke publik, perlu proses" timpal Chanyeol, kalimatnya seperti wakil rakyat yang memberikan orasi

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia berterima kasih atas pengertian Chanyeol

.

.

"ini dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun, mereka berdua tidak lama sudah sampai didalam sebuah ruangan, ruangan itu hanya berisi alat-alat olahraga dan sejenisnya, Chanyeol mengunci kembali ruangan itu dari dalam

"kamu mempunyai kunci ruangan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, seperti tidak percaya saja

"ya, kunci ruangan ini hanya ada dua saja, satu kusimpan sebagai ketua tim basket, dan satu lagi dihilangkan oleh saem kita yang bodoh itu" jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa badai, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi

"untuk apa kita disini, disini tidak ada AC-nya" kata Baekhyun, dia menatap ruangan itu, tidak buruk, hanya saja sedikit panas

"untuk berduaan saja"

"sebentar lagi kita masuk jam pelajaran, Yeol ah"

"jadi kamu menolak bersamaku?"

"tentu saja tidak"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi

"lagipula aku ingin kamu memberikan benda yang kamu bawa itu disini" lanjut Chanyeol lagi, dia menunjuk box kecil yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh Baekhyun

Baekhyun ber-Oh pelan, dia malah tidak sadar membawa box itu dan belum memberikannya kepada yang berhak

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol

"ini untukmu Yeol shi" kata Baekhyun, memberikan box berisi coklat batangan kepada Chanyeol

Chanyeol masih tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menerimanya

"terima kasih, kamu selalu tahu jika aku sangat suka coklat batang" kata Chanyeol, sambil membuka box itu dan melihat isinya

"yah, sama-sama. Aku selalu men-stalk mu sejak dulu, sejak disekolah yang lama, sejak sikapmu masih buruk kepadaku" kata Baekhyun, dia mendadak menerawang

"lupakan hal itu, lupakan semua yang lalu-lalu. Kita buka lembaran baru, dan sekarang kita sudah resmi sebagai namja yang berpacaran" Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun pelan

"ya, kita buka lembaran baru, untuk cinta kita"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, pandangan cinta dan sayang. Dan entah siapa yang memulai (seperti biasa) bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai terpagut lagi, perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan box coklat ditangannya, menaruh box itu dimeja

Suasana ruangan yang sepi dan hanya mereka berdua, memungkinkan dua namja itu melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman. Namun sebagai tahap awal, ciuman dianggap sebagai pembuka yang dahsyat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol malah memiringkan wajahnya dan memajukan tubuhnya, sehingga punggung Baekhyun menabrak tembok dengan pelan

"ah, sabar Yeol shi" Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya singkat dan berujar

"aku tidak bisa sabar" timpal Chanyeol, dia kembali mencium bibir namjanya yang baru saja dipeluk itu, kali ini dengan sangat ganas dan bernafsu, bunyi kecipak saliva menjadi pengiring dalam ruangan tersebut, selain desahan dan degup jantung yang memburu

Beberapa menit saling berciuman, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, dia kehabisan nafas, demikian juga dengan Baekhyun

"ayo kita lakukan lagi, aku ingin melakukan lagi 'sesuatu' yang pernah kita lakukan bersama" kata Chanyeol, dia masih bernafsu

"apa kamu yakin Yeol shi, penismu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Baekhyun frontal dan vulgar, mendadak naluri 'bitch boy'nya muncul lagi, naluri yang sudah dilatihnya selama 6 bulan menggeluti bisnis Insung

"penisku tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya 'adik kecil' itu merindukan temannya" timpal Chanyeol mesum

"baiklah"

Dan kemudian mereka saling berpelukan mesra, Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun ganas, Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, dia meraba dan mengelus kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih ditutupi celana sekolah

"ah… ashh.. buka saja" kata Chanyeol keenakan, dia masih terus mencium leher namjanya sambil mendesah pelan

Baekhyun juga mendesah, rasa geli dan nikmat dilehernya membuatnya menggelinjang hebat, namun dia lihai dan berpengalaman, tangannya menarik zipper celana sekolah Chanyeol, memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam tersebut dan menggenggam rudal yang sudah sedari tadi ereksi hebat

"ohh… sepertinya penismu semakin besar saja" kata Baekhyun sambil mendesah erotis, dia mengocok penis Chanyeol didalam celana dalam itu

"disesuaikan dengan tinggi badan dan tubuh" timpal Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya

"kamu mengejekku, punyaku juga besar, penisku ini sudah masuk dan merobek banyak vagi.." kalimat Baekhyun terhenti, mulutnya dikunci oleh Chanyeol, namja itu melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun dan melepaskannya

"jangan katakan hal tentang itu lagi" kata Chanyeol, tetap didepan bibir Baekhyun

"maaf, aku kelepasan" balas Baekhyun,

Dan kemudian, aksi kedua namja itu kembali berlangsung. Kali ini Baekhyun mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari sangkarnya, sosis hidup itu menjulang dan siap untuk disantap

Perlahan Baekhyun duduk, dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke penis Chanyeol, semua itu dilakukannya dengan gerakan cepat

"ahhh…" Chanyeol mendesah nikmat, dia gelonjotan, penisnya masuk kedalam mulut kecil Baekhyun

Baekhyun menghisap, menyedot dan menjilat penis itu, dan ini kali ketiganya menghisap penis namja jangkung dihadapannya

"ahhh… isap lebih kuat Baek ah… my honey" racau Chanyeol,

Baekhyun menuruti ucapan namjanya itu, dia memperaktekkan teknik menghisap dan menjilat tingkat tinggi, pengalamannya yang bermain dengan yeoja dan namja membuatnya mahir dan berpengalaman dalam seks.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, penis Chanyeol perlahan berkedut hebat, rangsangan yang diberikan bibir dan lidah Baekhyun memang sangat nikmat

"ak.. aku mau keluar Baekh ah…" kata Chanyeol cepat

"tahan dulu" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, dia lekas berdiri dan memelorotkan celana dan celana dalamnya sekaligus

Baekhyun menungging, bergaya 'twerking ala miley cyrus' didepan Chanyeol yang setengah telanjang

"masukkan Yeol shi, sekarang" pinta Baekhyun manja, sangat manja

"baiklah" kata Chanyeol, dia mengusap keringat didahinya pelan

"tapi aku tidak punya kondom" Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya, padahal kepada penisnya hampir saja masuk

"tidak usah, kondom hanya untuk yeoja, mencegah hamil" timpal Baekhyun, dia menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang Chanyeol, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya binal

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum, dan tanpa lama-lama lagi, dia mengarahkan penisnya ke hole milik Baekhyun yang sudah siap sodok, dan.. blass…

Penis Chanyeol amblas kedalam hole Baekhyun,

"arghkh… uft…ehm..ahhh" racau Baekhyun, dia menahan sakit

"ahhh….ah…" Chanyeol mengerang nikmat,

Chanyeol dengan jantan menggenjot hole Baekhyun ganas, tusukan demi tusukan di hujamkannya, tanpa ada gerakan lambat atau jeda, nafsunya memang sudah diubun-ubun

"ahh… holemu sempit Baekh ah…"

"ahh.. ash… karena itu hole, bukan vagina…. Ah… enakkan…" timpal Baekhyun binal, kedua tangannya memegang tembok, posisinya masih menungging

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang memperagakan seks posisi Doggy Style

Deru nafas, detak jantung, desahan, erangan dan jeritan pelan mewarnai ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih melanjutkan aktifitas seks mereka dengan ganas dan buas.

"ahh… my good boy… "

"ashh… fuck me…"

Racauan dan umpatan dari bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus terucap, hal itu menambah sensasi seks mereka, seks kedua. Beberapa menit berlangsung, dan tidak lama, penis Chanyeol mulai bekedut hebat lagi, namja itu menegang hebat

"arkh.. aku mau keluar…" kata Chanyeol

"kita sama-sama" rupanya Baekhyun sedari tadi mengocok penisnya sendiri, penisnya itu sedari tadi menegang hebat dan perlu gesekan untuk membuatnya tertidur lemas

Dan kemudian….

Crooott…croottt… crooott

Chanyeol memuntahkan lava panasnya ke belahan bokong Baekhyun, dia tidak mengeluarkannya didalam hole namjanya itu, lelehan sperma yang banyak tersebut jatuh kemana-mana, malah ada yang mengenai punggung dekat leher Baekhyun. Somprotan sperma Chanyeol tadi memang lumayan kencang dan dahsyat

Baekhyun masih mempercepat kocokan dipenisnya, dan tidak lama, dia juga mengeluarkan spermanya, semua spermanya jatuh dilantai dan sedikit mengenai ujung sepatunya

Chanyeol duduk lemas diatas meja, dia kembali mengelap keringatnya dan menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu, Baekhyun berdiri, dia menekan-nekan penisnya dan mengeluarkan sisa sperma disana, dan bergabung untuk duduk bersama Chanyeol di meja

Penampilan kedua namja itu berantakan, baju mereka memang masih terpasang sempurna, namun celana mereka yang melorot sebatas lutut, yang dibutuhkan dalam permainan mereka hanya selangkangan dan bokong saja

"terima kasih Baek ah.." kata Chanyeol pelan, dia mencium pipi Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya

"sama-sama Yeol shi…" balas Baekhyun, dia beranjak dan berjongkok di depan penis Chanyeol yang sudah lemas

"mau mengisap lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah

"tidak, aku hanya ingin memasangkan celanamu ini" jawab Baekhyun pelan, dia tersenyum seksi, dia sadar bahwa ini sekolah, salah satu ruangan, dan bukan losmen atau hotel

Chanyeol tersenyum, seandainya Baekhyun mau ronde selanjutnya lagi, dia pasti akan memenuhinya

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, seorang yeoja sedari tadi memasang telinga di pintu ruangan dimana ChanBaek berada, yeoja itu adalah Irene. Yeoja yang mengaku hamil anak Baekhyun. Memang pasca datang dari rumah Insung, dia langsung lekas ke sekolah, mencari Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya sampailah di depan ruangan tersebut

'sial, dugaanku benar.. memang kedua namja itu saling mencintai.. ah, tapi sebentar lagi Baekhyun oppa akan menjadi milikku, selamanya' batin Irene

Seharusnya dia juga merasakan hal yang terjadi didalam ruangan itu, di jamah oleh namja

Yeoja itu lekas meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, menghentakkan kaki pelan dan kemudian pergi dengan perasaan kesal

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo di luar, namja itu duduk dengan sabar sambil sesekali bersiul senang. Dia dengan setia menunggu Kyungsoo yang kini berada didalam ruang guru, namjanya itu ingin melapor mengenai ketidakhadirannya selama beberapa hari, sedangkan Jongin juga sudah melapor

"bagaimana?" Jongin berdiri, saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah keluar

"Insung ajuhsi bohong lagi, aku sama sekali tidak dipanggil, dalam catatan absensi aku sakit, sepertinya Insung ajuhsi sudah mengirimkan orang untuk melapor duluan" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, dia mendesah

"oh, aku juga melapor sakit selama beberapa hari, jadi tidak ada masalah" Jongin menimpali

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, bukan itu masalahnya, tapi kata-kata Insung yang membuatnya jengkel, lagi-lagi dia merasa dibohongi

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Kyungsoo ya, ayoo" kata Jongin cepat, dia menarik pelan tangan kecil Kyungsoo dan membawanya menjauh dari ruang guru

Kyungsoo pasrah saja

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sampai di samping toilet rusak belakang sekolah, beberapa meter dari gudang tua yang tidak terpakai

"kenapa kita ke sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tapi disini. Di depan terlalu ramai" jawab Jongin, dia mendudukkan Kyungsoo disalah satu bangku semen di sana, dia memilih tempat itu karena jarang siswa dan siswi muncul disana, hanya satu dua namja dan yeoja yang biasa muncul, itupun mereka dipastikan ingin berbuat mesum, alias seks bebas

Jongin ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo, dia menatap wajah namja imut disampingnya

"kamu ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kaku, dia mendadak jadi malu, dia kembali teringat 'seks kedua' nya dengan namja berkulit seksi itu, suatu pengalaman indah yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, namun dia langsung memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan meremasnya pelan

"kamu tahu, kita sudah melakukan 'itu' selama dua kali" kata Jongin memulai pembicaraan

"ya.." Kyungsoo menimpali dengan dua huruf

"hm.. aku masih tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kita. Maksudku, kita sudah melakukan hal yang serius, namun status hubungan kita tidak jelas" lanjut Jongin lagi, dia mengibaratkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo seperti : bertemu dengan orang asing, saling berbicara, menyewa hotel, berhubungan seks, melakukan penutupan, dan selesai. Hanya itu, besoknya mereka tidak bertemu lagi, hanya one night stand saja

"ya, aku juga merasakan demikian Jongin ah" Kyungsoo menimpali singkat

Jongin mendesah pelan

"tapi apa kamu masih ingat dengan pernyataanku beberapa hari yang lalu?" kali ini Jongin bertanya, nadanya pelan dan lembut

"pernyataan yang mana?" Kyungsoo pura-pura lupa

"pernyataan yang itu, yang saat dirumahku, aku rasa kamu masih ingat" Jongin mencoba mengingatkan dengan memberikan clue

"apa bunyi pernyataan itu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, entah mengapa wajahnya mendadak memerah, dia bisa menebak bunyi pernyataan Jongin itu

Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, sepertinya namja disampingnya ini ingin membuktikan kejantanan dirinya

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya, sangat mencintaimu…"

Kalimat pernyataan Jongin itu mengalir mulus dan lembut, ini kali keduanya dia mengatakan kalimat itu, didepan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendadak tersenyum, darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdetak cepat, tubuhnya gemetar, hal-hal tidak normal yang sering muncul saat perasaannya sedang membuncah, rasa bahagia

Jongin juga tersenyum, dia sudah mengulangi pernyataan cinta, dan sekarang hanya menunggu apa komentar namja disampingnya itu

"aku.. aku juga mencintaimu Jongin ah, sudah sejak dahulu" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya, dan kata-kata itu diucapkannya didepan Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya, dia sudah menunaikan janjinya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut saat di kamar Jongin dulu

Jongin seketika tersenyum, perasaannya terbalaskan. Kalimat tadi merupakan kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini, walau Kyungsoo pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam bahasa inggris saat mereka berhubungan seks kemarin, namun saat itu dia masih ragu apakah pernyataan itu tulus, ataukah hanya jawaban spontan karena nafsu

"terima kasih Kyungsoo ya" kata Jongin, dia lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dengan erat

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih" timpal Kyungsoo, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, dia memang mencintai Jongin sejak dulu dan tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya tersebut

Dua insan tersebut larut dalam pelukan hangat dan lembut, dalam hati dan perasaan mereka hanya ada rasa senang, ceria dan bahagia, mereka telah mengakui perasaan masing-masing

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, mereka saling memandang lekat-lekat

"sekarang kamu sudah menjadi namjachinguku.." kata Jongin

"dan kamu juga menjadi namja chinguku" sahut Kyungsoo

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa bersama, mereka merasa aneh mendengar kalimat mereka masing-masing, masing-masing adalah namjachingu. Hubungan sesama namja yang mungkin akan mendapatkan cibiran dari masyarakat, namun mereka berdua tidak peduli, cinta sudah hadir dalam diri mereka dan mereka tidak ingin mengingkari itu

"Kyungsoo ya, aku.. aku masih tidak mengerti dengan video seks yang kita buat kemarin itu" kata Jongin tiba-tiba, dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sesuatu hal yang mengusik tidurnya sejak semalam

"tolong Jongin ah, jangan bahas itu lagi, kamu sudah janji tidak akan mengungkit dan membahasnya"

"tapi…"

"tolonglah, mengerti aku"

"baiklah…"

Akhirnya Jongin pasrah dan tidak memaksa Kyungsoo, namun dalam hatinya, dia akan mencari tahu sendiri, mencari tahu apa motif Kyungsoo dan keluarganya membuat video seks seperti itu

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di kamar kontrakan Taehyung,

Botol minuman keras, puntung rokok, dan sejenisnya kembali menjadi pemandangan di kamar kontrakan milik Taehyung, padahal selama beberapa hari ini, benda-benda itu tidak pernah muncul lagi, namun sejak kepergian Jungkook, si namja belia dari sana, keadaan kamar kontrakan Taehyung kembali seperti dulu

Si empunya kamar, Taehyung, terduduk bersandar di lemari pakaiaannya, dia cegukan, ditangannya terdapat sebotol minuman keras yang hampir habis

"dunia kejaamm…" kata Taehyung, sambil sesekali cegukan

Namja itu telanjang dada, posisinya terlihat seksi, namun rokok dan minuman keras disekelilingnya menghilangkan sedikit kesan seksi itu

Taehyung frustrasi, dia tidak rela di tinggalkan oleh Jungkook, namja yang selama beberapa hari ini menemaninya, memberikan perubahan positif dan memberikan warna ceria dalam hidupnya yang membosankan

Dalam hatinya dia menyalahkan kakaknya, Sehun, yang seenak jidat membawa Jungkook dari kontrakannya, padahal namja itu jelas-jelas tidak ingin pulang dulu

"ehek… uh.." Taehyung masih cegukan

Tidak lama, terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang samar-samar, Taehyung menoleh, namun tidak beranjak

"hyung pergi… pulang saja sana, jangan datang kesini lagi…" teriak Taehyung, dia meneriaki orang yang mengetuk di pintunya, dia mengira itu Sehun yang datang lagi

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara ketukan lanjutan yang terdengar

"ah, sialan…" umpat Taehyung, dia lekas beranjak dan membuka pintu kamar kontrakannya

Bukan sosok Sehun yang berdiri didepan pintu, namun sosok seorang yeoja, yang lumayan cantik, menggunakan dress merah dan pita warna sedana, dia adalah Wendy, yeoja yang menyukai Taehyung

"Jungkook shi.." kata Taehyung pelan, matanya berkunang-kunang, dia mengira yeoja itu adalah Jungkook yang kembali muncul

Yeoja yang bernama Wendy itu menoleh kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok namja yang dipanggil oleh Taehyung, namun dia tidak melihat apa-apa

"Jung.. Jungkook…?" Wendy bertanya pelan

"Kookie shi, masuklah…" Taehyung menarik tangan Wendy pelan, dia betul-betul menyangka bahwa yeoja itu adalah Jungkook

Wendy hanya pasrah, malah senang, terlebih lagi dia ditarik oleh namja yang disukainya, namja yang saat ini bertelanjang dada, tidak peduli apa panggilan namja itu terhadapnya

"oppa, aku sangat merindukan oppa…" kata Wendy manja, dia langsung memeluk Taehyung dan merasakan bagaimana aroma namja itu saat tidak memakai baju. Padahal belum ada ikatan apa-apa diantara mereka, mereka belum berstatus pacaran

Taehyung membalas pelukan Wendy, dia senang dipanggil dengan istilah oppa, Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Wendy sudah membaca keadaan, namja dipelukannya ini sedang mabuk dan dia tidak boleh menyianyiakan kesempatan, tangannya langsung mengarah ke ikat pinggang Taehyung, dia menariknya pelan

Namun, kemudian, suara langkah dan suara pintu terbuka menghentikan aksi Wendy itu, memang sedari tadi pintu kontrakan Taehyung tidak dikunci, hanya ditutup biasa saja

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seseorang yang baru muncul, dan kali ini lagi-lagi namja yang sama, dia Sehun, untuk kedua kalinya melihat aksi tidak biasa adiknya

Wendy gelagapan, dia menarik tangannya di celana Taehyung dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Taehyung shi, siapa yeoja ini…?" Tanya Sehun gusar, dia mendekati Taehyung, dia menggagalkan aksi Wendy tadi

"dia Jungkook, kenapa hyung datang lagi.. ehek…" jawab Taehyung dan sesekali cegukan

"dia ini yeoja, bukan Jungkook.." timpal Sehun, nadanya meninggi

Sehun memandang yeoja itu, dan kemudian berujar lagi

"maaf, sebaiknya kamu pulang… ini kontrakan khusus namja, tidak baik jika ada yeoja di kamar dan berduaan dengan namja" kata Sehun pelan, dia menyuruh Wendy untuk pulang

"tapi oppa…"

"tolong pulanglah…" paksa Sehun lagi, dia menghormati wanita dan tidak ingin kasar terhadapnya

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Wendy pulang dengan kesal, seandainya saja dia datang lebih cepat, mungkin 'hal yang diinginkan'nya bisa terjadi, dia meninggalkan kontrakan Taehyung dengan dongkol, gagal

Sehun mendesah, dia menatap punggung yeoja itu yang menjauh, kemudian menutup kembali pintu kontrakan milik Taehyung

Mata Sehun menyapu seluruh ruangan, dia geleng-geleng kepala, kamar Taehyung seperti kapal pecah lagi, berantakan dan kacau

"kamu ini kenapa?" Tanya Sehun, dia menatap wajah adiknya itu dengan galak

Taehyung tidak menjawab, dia hanya cegukan, dan beranjak mengambil botol minumannya, ingin meneguknya lagi, namun dihalangi oleh Sehun

"hyung ini kenapa..? selalu menghancurkan dan mengganggu hidupku" teriak Taehyung, dia mendadak gusar

Sehun terdiam, dia menyimpan botol minuman keras yang diambilnya secara paksa di tangan Taehyung. Taehyung kembali mengambil botol baru, namun Sehun lagi-lagi mengahalangi

"katakan kamu kenapa? Hah…" seru Sehun, dia melemparkan botol minuman keras Taehyung yang masih baru, bunyi botol pecah dan beling terdengar memekakkan telinga

Mata Taehyung memerah,

"ini karena hyung.. hyung memisahkanku dari Jungkook shi.." tukas Taehyung, meluapkan isi hatinya

Sehun terdiam, dia sudah menduga karena hal itu adiknya jadi begini, kembali liar dan sulit diatur, untung saja dia tadi cepat datang, jika tidak mungkin adiknya itu sudah berhubungan seks dengan yeoja tadi, dan kemungkinan terburuk yeoja itu hamil dan adiknya yang dipaksa bertanggungjawab, dia tidak ingin adiknya menikah muda dan terpaksa

"memang seharusnya namja itu pulang, dia memiliki rumah" timpal Sehun, beberapa jam yang lalu dia sudah memulangkan Jungkook dengan selamat ke panti asuhannya, dan menjelaskan kepada kepala panti bahwa Jungkook menginap dirumah temannya selama ini dan untung saja kepada panti langsung percaya dan tidak Tanya macam-macam

Taehyung masih memandang Sehun dengan pandangan marah, dan kemudian dia merosot dan duduk

"hyung tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku... hyung egois" kata Taehyung, dia mendadak terisak pelan, dia menunduk

Sehun jadi kasihan melihat adiknya itu, dia mendekati adiknya dan memegang bahunya pelan

"aku tidak mengerti, tapi apakah namja itu sangat berarti bagimu?" Tanya Sehun pelan, amarahnya mulai memudar

Taehyung mendongak dan menatap wajah Sehun

"aku mencintainya hyung.. sangat mencintainya, dan sekarang hyung memisahkan kami" kata Taehyung jujur, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini, malah kepada Sehun

Sehun mengeratkan tangannya dibahu Taehyung

"tidak, jangan… kamu mungkin salah mengira itu cinta, kamu masih muda Taehyung shi.. aku menginginkanmu mencintai yeoja dan kelak bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia, setelah kamu cukup umur tentunya" kata Sehun, dia menggeleng pelan

"bicara memang mudah hyung.. tapi aku merasakannya sendiri" balas Taehyung

"aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, aku akan mencarikanmu calon pendamping dan itu yeoja, yeoja baik… dan kalian akan menikah, namun setelah umurmu lebih dari 20 tahun" Sehun masih berusaha mengutarakan pemikiran dan rencananya

"…"

"aku tidak ingin kamu sepertiku Taehyung shi… aku sudah berjanji dengan ommamu, omma kita, aku akan menjagamu, hingga kamu menikah dengan wanita yang baik, saat itulah mungkin aku akan menghilang dan pergi dari kehidupanmu, menjalani kehidupanku sendiri yang awalnya sudah rusak ini. aku tidak ingin kamu rusak sepertiku… sangat tidak ingin" Sehun mulai terisak pelan, dia mendadak sedih

Taehyung terdiam, dia mencoba mencerna kalimat dari kakak tidak sedarahnya itu. Namun dalam hatinya paling dalam, dia tidak bisa membohongi bahwa dia mencintai namja yang bernama Jungkook

Hening

Kakak-adik itu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun pulang dengan perasaan senang, dia melangkah didepan halaman rumahnya, alias rumah Insung dengan meringis tertahan, holenya sakit lagi, karena sejak lama hole itu tidak pernah di bobol lagi dan tadi Chanyeol baru saja membobolnya, jadi wajar saja jika dia merasakan sakit dan sedikit terpincang-pincang,

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah, dan ingin segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, bokongnya penuh bekas sperma Chanyeol dan itu harus dibersihkan, belum juga namja itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, langkahnya sudah dihentikan

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bicara, sekarang ke ruanganku.." kata sebuah suara, itu suara Insung, dia memberikan aba-aba kepada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, mau tidak mau dia akhirnya harus memenuhi panggilan si tuan rumah

"duduk.." kata Insung, dia mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk,

Baekhyun duduk dengan gerakan pelan, takut holenya menjadi semakin sakit

"ada apa ajuhsi?" Tanya Baekhyun,

"aku ingin meminta pengakuanmu sekarang.."

"pengakuan apa?"

"apa benar selama ini kamu melakukan seks bebas dengan yeoja di sekolahmu?" Tanya Insung, kalimatnya bernada normal, namun ada tekanan

Baekhyun terdiam, dia tidak langsung menjawab, jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang

"kenapa ajuhsi bertanya seperti itu?"

"jawab saja.. benar atau tidak?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk dan menggesekkan kakinya di lantai marmer ruang kerja Insung itu

Insung mendadak berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir, dia mengamati tingkah Baekhyun yang gugup

"jadi benar, kamu tidak menjawab, aku sudah tahu… kamu melanggar kontrak JAV Baekhyun" seru Insung, dia memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk

Baekhyun masih diam membisu

"kenapa kamu melakukannya? Apa honor yang kamu terima tidak cukup?"

"…"

"apa segala fasilitas yang kuberikan, kamar, sekolah, pakaian, makanan, semuanya masih kurang..?

"…"

"kenapa kamu melakukannya? Jawab.." bentak Insung,

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, dan mulai berkata

"maaf ajuhsi, aku mengaku.. aku mengaku bahwa selama ini aku menerima side job di sekolah" kata Baekhyun pelan, sangat pelan, dia akhirnya mengaku

"kenapa? Kenapa kamu melakukan semua itu?"

"aku.. aku ingin menabung ajuhsi, menabung untuk masa depanku" jawab Baekhyun membela dirinya

"kamu bisa menabung dengan honor dan uang jajan yang kuberikan selama ini"

"itu baru akhir-akhir ini ajuhsi, dulu ajuhsi mengendapkan uang honorku, tidak diberikan selama beberapa bulan, aku takut ajuhsi memakan sendiri honor dari JAV itu"

Insung mendengus,

"aku bukan orang seperti itu, keterlambatan honor kalian karena pihak keuangan JAV yang menundanya, itu bukan kesalahkanku" jelas Insung

Baekhyun kembali diam

"jadi kamu masih melakukannya hingga detik ini?" Tanya Insung lagi

"tidak ajuhsi, aku sudah berhenti" jawab Baekhyun jujur, berhenti karena permintaan namjanya, Chanyeol

"apa kamu pernah merekam adegan dan rekaman itu tersebar?"

"tidak ajuhsi, aku melakukannya tanpa di rekam"

Insung mendesah lega, dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi

"aku pribadi tidak masalah, tapi yang aku takutkan adalah orang-orang kepercayaan Mr. X yang tersebar di Korea ini, jika mereka tahu, kita tamat…"

Baekhyun terdiam lagi, dia kembali menunduk

"tapi sekarang masalahnya menjadi rumit, ada seorang yeoja yang datang bersama pamannya, dia mengaku bahwa kamu telah menghamilinya.. apa itu benar?" Insung mulai masuk pada permasalahan inti

Baekhyun mendadak mendongak, dia menggeleng pelan

"yeoja siapa ajuhsi? Siapa namanya?"

"namanya Irene, dia teman sekolahmu"

Degg…

Baekhyun kembali membela dirinya

"aku tidak pernah menyentuh yeoja itu, memegang tangannya saja tidak ajuhsi. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengannya" tangkis Baekhyun, dia jujur

Insung berdiri lagi, dan memandang Baekhyun, mencari ketidak jujuran diwajah namja itu

"apa kamu yakin?"

"aku yakin ajushi, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu dengannya. Lagi pula jika aku melakukan dengan yeoja, aku selalu menggunakan kondom sebagai pengaman dan pencegah" terang Baekhyun, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar

Insung mendesah

"aku percaya padamu, tapi ini adalah efek karena kamu nekat berhubungan dan mencari uang dengan melakukan seks di sekolah"

"…"

"dan yeoja itu minta pertanggung-jawaban, dia ingin di nikahi" ungkap Insung

Kata-kata Insung itu bagaikan petir yang menghancurkan dunia Baekhyun

"tidak ajuhsi, aku tidak mencintai yeoja itu… aku bukan ayah dari anaknya, dia pasti memfitnahku" geleng Baekhyun

"dia akan melapor ke polisi jika selama 4 hari ini aku tidak memberikan jawaban kepada mereka, dan kamu pasti tahu… aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan polisi, pengadilan dan sejenisnya" timpal Insung, kekhawatirannya itu jelas dikarenakan bisnis hitamnya

"aku harus bagaimana ajuhsi? Aku tidak ingin menikah muda" rutuk Baekhyun, dia membayangkan bagaimana jika dia memang harus menikah dengan yeoja itu, bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol? Bagaimana kelanjutan cinta mereka?

Insung mendesah, berpikir keras dan kemudian berujar memberikan solusi

"kamu harus membuktikan selama 4 hari ini, bahwa kamu bukanlah pemuda yang menghamili gadis itu… dengan cara apapun"

"baik ajuhsi, aku akan membuktikannya" kata Baekhyun semangat

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun menuju ke apartemennya dengan langkah galau. Dia meninggalkan adiknya, Taehyung sendiri di kontrakan namja itu, dia membiarkan Taehyung menenangkan dirinya dulu, cinta yang dirasakan oleh Taehyung kepada Jungkook dirasanya bukanlah cinta yang sebenarnya, adiknya itu masih labil dan belum menemukan jati diri saja, hanya waktu yang akan menghilangkan cinta sesaat itu

Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dia terkaget karena sudah ada namja yang duduk manis di pinggir ranjangnya tersebut

"ah, Luhannie hyung… aku tidak tahu jika hyung datang disini.." sapa Sehun ramah, mereka berdua memang sudah memberikan password kamar masing-masing, jadi siapa saja diantara mereka bisa masuk kedalam apartemen itu

Luhan tidak membalas sapaan dari Sehun, namja itu hanya berdiri pelan dan kemudian…

'plaaakkk…'

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkannya ke pipi mulus dan putih Sehun, namja itu kaget dan sontak mengelus pipinya yang jadi merah

"hyung.. hyung kenapa?" Tanya Sehun, sambil memegang dan mengelus pipinya pelan

Luhan masih tidak menjawab, dia mendekati Sehun dan memperlihatkan ponsel smartphonenya, tepat di hadapan Sehun

"jelaskan.. ini apa…" kata Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya, ponsel masih ditangannya

Seketika mata Sehun membulat, dia diperlihatkan capture sebuah video, dalam gambar itu terlihat adegan ranjang antara namja vs namja, dan itu dirinya bersama Luhan

"ah.. ini.. ini.. itu"

"jelaskan.." ulang Luhan lain, dia menekan suaranya, wajahnya memerah serius

Sehun mendesah, dia menutup matanya dan kemudian menjelaskan

"maafkan aku hyung.. aku… aku terpaksa melakukan itu" jelas Sehun, capture video yang diperlihatkan Luhan adalah video seksnya dua hari yang lalu. Dia tidak menyangka akan tersebar secepat ini

Luhan terduduk kembali, dia memegang ponselnya seakan hendak meremuk ponsel itu

"aku mendapatkan ini dari managerku, agensiku yang baru marah besar dengan munculnya video ini. video ini beredar di China dengan cepat" rutuk Luhan, kali ini dia berusaha menormalkan dirinya

"maafkan aku hyung…"

"kenapa kamu melakukan ini? kenapa kamu mempermalukan aku?" Luhan memandang wajah Sehun

"aku terpaksa hyung, Insung ajuhsi memaksaku untuk membuat video lagi, aku sudah menolak, tapi dia tetap memaksa, jadi aku terpaksa merekam adegan kita diam-diam dan memberikan rekaman itu kepada Insung ajuhsi" jelas Sehun panjang lebar, dia jujur, menunduk

"kenapa? Padahal kamu sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kamu menghancurkan karirku"

Sehun mendongak,

"maaf jika aku menghancurkan karir hyung… aku betul-betul terpaksa"

Luhan mendengus

"fansku di China lebih memburu video seks itu dari pada video musikku, aku malu.. sangat malu. Hal-hal privacy seperti itu harus disaksikan oleh publik" Luhan menutup wajahnya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi keluarganya jika melihat adegannya yang menjerit dan mendesah karena di sodok oleh seorang namja Korea

Sehun terdiam, dia bosan mengucapkan maaf terus menurus, dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan

"jadi sekarang apa mau hyung? Hyung mau kita putus..?" Sehun berkata dan bertanya pelan, kalimat yang tidak seharusnya diucapkannya, dia memegang tangan Luhan

Luhan memandang Sehun lagi, dia menarik nafas pelan

"karirku terancam… aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku ingin menenangkan diri" sahut Luhan pelan, dia beranjak, dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun di lengannya

"hyung…."

"jangan menghubungiku dulu.. aku butuh ketenangan sekarang. Dan….. bersihkan kamarmu ini, kamarmu bau sperma" tutup Luhan, dia mengambil jaket hitamnya dan kemudian keluar dari kamar apartemen milik Sehun itu

Sehun mendesah, dia tidak bisa memaksa atau mencegah Luhan untuk pergi. Semua salahnya. Dia memandang sprei ranjangnya yang berantakan, dan kembali teringat dengan kalimat Luhan tadi, di kain ranjang itu memang terdapat sisa-sisa sperma, sisa benih cintanya bersama Myungsoo semalam

'maafkan aku hyung..' batin Sehun galau

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

"ini rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin antusias kepada Kyungsoo, saat ini posisinya ada didepan gerbang rumah Insung, bersama Kyungsoo

"ya, ini rumah milik Insung ajuhsi, rumahku juga" timpal Kyungsoo menjelaskan, dia tersenyum

Mereka berdua memang hanya menggunakan jasa angkutan bis, dan berjalan kaki sebentar untuk sampai ke depan gerbang rumah Insung itu

Jongin merapatkan dirinya ke Kyungsoo, menatap Kyungsoo dan rumah besar, mewah didepannya secara bergantian

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, bolehkan aku bermalam disini, bersamamu, semalam saja" pinta Jongin

Kyungsoo gelagapan, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia tidak mengira namjanya itu akan meminta untuk bermalam di rumah Insung

"tapi.. aku…"

"tolonglah, semalam saja… please.." Jongin memohon manja, dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan Kyungsoo, berharap Kyungsoo setuju

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, berpikir sejenak

"baiklah, tapi aku akan meminta izin kepada Insung ajuhsi dulu" ujar Kyungsoo, akhirnya dia setuju

"terima kasih Kyungsoo" kata Jongin. dia tersenyum, itu salah satu langkah pertamanya untuk menyelidiki langsung mengenai keluarga baru Kyungsoo itu, apa pekerjaan si ajuhsi, dan yang paling penting mengenai kenapa video seks Kyungsoo harus dibuat

Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya masuk bersama, melewati dua penjaga gerbang dan masuk kedalam rumah besar dan mewah itu

.

.

.

.

"bermalam disini?" Insung memastikan pendengarannya, beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah mengutarakan mengenai Jongin yang ingin bermalam, tepatnya Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengajak temannya bermalam, mengerjakan tugas sekolah

"iya ajuhsi, kami ada banyak tugas.." jelas Kyungsoo

Insung menatap wajah Jongin, sepertinya dia pernah melihat namja itu, tapi dia lupa dimana. Penampilan Jongin memang agak berbeda saat memakai baju biasa dan pakaian seragam sekolah. Kali ini penampilannya acak, dia memakai topi yang dibalik dan menampakkan jidatnya. Insung pusing berpikir, akhirnya dia berujar lagi

"baiklah, aku mengijinkanmu menginap disini" kata Insung akhirnya, dia memang harus ekstra selektif terhadap namja luar, dia takut jika bisnisnya akan tercium

"terima kasih ajuhsi" kali ini Jongin yang berkata, dia membungkuk singkat

Dan kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Jongin naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Kyungsoo

Insung memperhatikan punggung Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Kyungsoo, mendadak ponselnya berdering, dia lekas mengangkatnya

"halo Mr.."

"bagaimana Tuan Zo? Kamu sudah mencari tahu siapa namja pemuda partner seks anak itu?" itu suara Mr. X

"sudah tuan.." kata Insung, dia dengan cepat masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, untuk berbicara dengan Mr.X tanpa gangguan

"siapa nama pemuda itu?"

"namanya Kim Jong In"

Suara tawa dan kekehan terdengar jelas, si Mr. X tertawa cetar badai dan lebay

"sudah kuduga, pemuda itu adalah dia.. ya.. Kim Jongin"

"Mr. mengenalnya?"

"aku tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda itu, tapi aku mengenal kedua orangtuanya. Appa pemuda itu adalah bekas asistenku, tangan kananku"

"…"

Mr. X kembali tertawa dan terkekeh seperti kakek peot

"aku ada tugas baru untukmu, Tuan Zo.."

"apa itu Mr.?"

"rekrut pemuda itu, pemuda yang bernama Kim Jongin…"

"tap.. tapi Mr…."

"tidak ada tapi tapi, laksanakan.. aku memang selalu terobsesi dengan anak orang-orang terdekatku dulu, membuat anak mereka jadi pekerja seks"

"tapi, aku tidak mempunyai koneksi dan jaringan ke pemuda itu" kilah Insung

"bodoh, gunakan anak itu, gunakan Do Kyungsoo"

"tapi Mr. tidak semudah itu, aku tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai ancaman agar pemuda itu mau bergabung.."

"gunakan Do Kyungsoo.. apa kalimatku tadi belum jelas?" ulang Mr.X geram

"ba.. baiklah Mr…"

Mr. X menutup sambungan telefon. Insung mendesah dan duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Dia memegang keningnya pelan, dia mendadak pusing... Mr. X ingin merekrut pemain lagi, dan itu semua menjadi tanggungjawabnya

Insung berpikir keras, dia mendadak berdiri lagi

"Kim Jongin.. nama itu.."

Deeggg…

Kemudian, Insung teringat dengan namja yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo untuk menginap dirumahnya, nama namja itu, ya… Jongin

"ya.. Jongin.. dia" gumam Insung pelan, dia mendapatkan pencerahan

Korban selanjutnya si Mr. X rupanya ada didalam rumahnya sendiri, sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang selama ini sudah mau menantikan dan memberikan **Review**-nya untuk FF ini, baik pembaca lama, maupun pembaca baru… sekali lagi **terima kasih**

Dan kepada akun yang selalu nge-PM (tanpa Review) dan Bash aku, aku hanya bisa mengatakan sekali lagi minta maaf, FF ini hanya fiktif belaka, tolonglah mengerti. aku mencoba mengabaikan dan terus melanjutkan FF ini dengan fast update (2 hari sekali), tapi hinaan dan cacian itu sudah kelewat batas. Jadi kehilangan sedikit semangat karena itu, tolonglah pengertiannya

Maaf, aku hanya menyampaikan uneg-uneg aja… gomawo

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Baekhyunniewife, cahayaanjanie, Lolamoet, ayp, baexian ree, SognatoreL, cooly224, AlienBaby88, , firdaniamayarofah, Re. Tao, JonginDO, kaihunhan, ShinJiWoo920202, sr14bmark, Mami Fate Kamikaze, ChanBaekLuv, hunniehan, 48BemyLight, lovesoo, odultLu, BabyBuby, 110114hk, kiranakim, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, Bulet, aerumdawo, kyungie66, guest, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, Arumdawo, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana, KaisooLovers, she3nn0, park soohee, Re-Panda68, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, LasmaniaStevani, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, sycarp, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, 1004baekie, dekaeskajei, maple fujoshi2309, zhea. Zhiioott, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_Dio


	15. Chapter 15

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Red Velvet Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini berada di dalam kamar milik Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua bercanda tawa dengan lepas. Jongin sudah berstatus sebagai namja Kyungsoo demikian juga sebaliknya. Jongin menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang, sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi depan meja Komputer yang sama sekali tidak pernah disentuhnya

"ah, apa ruangan ini mempunyai peredam suara?" Tanya Jongin, dia tersenyum, namun lebih mirip smirk

"aku rasa tidak, kenapa?" jawab Kyungsoo, lalu bertanya balik

"tidak…hanya saja, kita bisa melakukan 'apa saja' tanpa harus kedengaran orang luar" kata Jongin, bernada mesum yang kentara

Kyungsoo tersenyum, pipinya mendadak memerah, dia paham maksud Jongin itu. Kyungsoo teringat awal-awal dia datang di rumah ini, saat di kamarnya dia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa, namun saat keluar kamar, dia bisa mendengar rintihan dan desahan dari arah kamar milik Baekhyun, dimana pemilik kamar itu sedang melakukan seks dengan Sehun

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian mendekati Jongin, dan duduk disamping namja itu yang sedang telentang

"maaf Jongin ah, aku sepertinya tidak mempunyai baju yang cocok untukmu, tapi aku bisa meminta bantuan kepala pelayan untuk mencarikanmu baju baru diluar" kata Kyungsoo, bajunya jelas kecil, dan mungkin tidak muat untuk namjanya itu

"tidak usah, aku sudah membawa baju sendiri" timpal Jongin, dia menunjuk tasnya dengan dagu. Dia memang sudah mempersiapkan dan merencanakannya

"ah, persiapan yang sempurna rupanya" Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi

Jongin menggeserkan badannya, dia menepuk-nepuk area kasur yang kosong disampingnya, memberikan aba-aba kepada Kyungsoo untuk tidur disana

Kyungsoo paham, lalu dia naik ke atas ranjang dan kemudian tidur disamping Jongin, merapatkan tubuh mereka dan memandang langit-langit kamar

"pelayan dirumah ini ada berapa?" Tanya Jongin, dia memulai penelisikannya

"kalau tidak salah, ada 10" jawab Kyungsoo, menghitung dalam hati

"ajuhsimu itu tidak mempunyai asisten?"

"sepertinya tidak, aku selalu melihatnya bekerja sendiri"

"istri?"

"ada, tapi sudah lama meninggal"

"dia kerja apa?" Jongin terus bertanya dari pertanyaan yang satu ke pertanyaan yang lain

Kyungsoo diam, dia menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang wajah namjanya itu, mencoba mencari kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut, sedangkan Jongin berusaha memberikan pandangan, tatapan dan raut wajah yang biasa

"Insung ajuhsi berbisnis" jawab Kyungsoo pelan

"bisnis apa?"

"aku kurang tahu, tapi yang jelas dia bekerja sama dengan bisnismen di Jepang"

"apa dia mempunyai kantor?"

"aku tidak tahu, tapi Insung ajuhsi memiliki ruang kerja, mungkin semacam bisnis online" jawab Kyungsoo asal

"mungkin bisnis judi?" Jongin bertanya asal juga

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia menatap langit-langit kamar lagi

"maaf Jongin ah, aku baru di rumah ini, jadi aku belum benar-benar tahu mengenai keluarga ini" timpal Kyungsoo, sedikit berbohong

Kyungsoo membalikkan posisinya, dia saat ini berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin,

"bagaimana dengan ommamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba mengalihkan topik

"ya, seperti biasa, jarang bicara.. kami sedang berduka"

"berduka, siapa yang meninggal"

"appa, appa meninggal di dalam penjara" jelas Jongin, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, sejak dia dilahirkan ayahnya itu sudah mendekam di dalam jeruji besi

"oh, aku turut berduka cita, semoga kamu dan ommamu diberikan kesabaran" Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya ke bahu namjanya itu, mengelusnya pelan

"terima kasih Kyungsoo ya"

"omma melarangku mengunjungi makam appa.." lanjut Jongin lagi, dia mendadak curhat

"kenapa?"

"entahlah, tapi omma pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin orang-orang masa lalu appa melihatku, katanya itu berbahaya buatku" jawab Jongin

"ommamu pasti mempunyai alasan kuat selain itu, kamu pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa appamu itu sudah hampir 20 tahun di penjara, itu berarti kamu masih kecil, atau mungkin masih dalam kandungan"

"ya, saat ini aku masih dalam kandungan.. dan…" Jongin mendadak terisak dan sedih

"…"

"omma mengatakan bahwa appa mempunyai anak lain dari seorang pelacur" lanjut Jongin, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar

"benarkah? Jadi kamu punya saudara?"

"entahlah, itu cuma asumsi saja, seandainya itu benar, aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…"

Kyungsoo diam, Jongin menyinggung kata 'pelacur', dan itu mengingatkannya dengan kalimat Mr. X bersama Insung, dia adalah anak pelacur, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib ibunya itu kini, apakah masih hidup atau meninggal

"sudahlah Jongin ah, lupakanlah sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih, kamu masih mempunyai seorang omma, jaga ommamu, buat dia bahagia" ujar Kyungsoo, memberikan semangat agar Jongin kembali lega

"ya, aku akan melupakan itu, dan fokus pada hidupku yang sekarang" timpal Jongin, tangannya lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka tersebut,

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia menggulung dirinya, yang membuat tubuhnya semakin kecil, dan pas di pelukan Jongin

Kedua insan yang sudah menyatakan cinta itu kemudian larut dalam keheningan. Mereka saling memberikan kehangatan. Sesekali saling tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Indahnya cinta telah mereka rengkuh, namun jelas bahwa masih ada rintangan dan halangan yang menghadang, halangan itu saat ini belum terlihat, namun perlahan akan Nampak, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya

.

.

.

.

O..O..O..O..O

Baekhyun terduduk lesu di kelasnya. Dia tadi mencari Kyungsoo, namun tidak melihat namja imut itu, Kyungsoo memang pulang cepat hari ini.

Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di lengan tangannya, dia terus saja mendesah pelan. Masalahnya dengan yeoja yang bernama Irene harus diselesaikan dengan cepat, kurang dari 4 hari, itu targetnya

Teman sebangku Baekhyun, yang bernama Jin, menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disamping namja itu

"kamu kenapa lagi? Selalu seperti ini, kamu tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolah lagi?" Tanya Jin asal

"aku sudah mengerjakannya" timpal Baekhyun pelan, tidak bersemangat, sejak dia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, semua tugas sekolahnya diselesaikan tepat waktu dan tidak ada acara-acara menyontek lagi, lagi pula 'profesi sampingan'nya sebagai namja sewaan sudah diakhirinya, jadi tenaganya tidak terkuras lagi

"jadi sekarang apa?" Jin masih 'ngeyel'

"aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu"

"aku tidak mengganggumu"

Baekhyun tidak menimpali lagi

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi 'dugem', lumayan malam minggu-an, banyak yeoja bahenol dengan bokong besar dan dada lebar.."

"aku tidak tertarik"

Jin mendesah, dia tidak berhasil membuat temannya itu jadi semangat lagi,

"apa ini karena namja jangkung yang bernama Chanbeol..?

"namanya Chanyeol, bukan Chanbeol.." ralat Baekhyun

"oh, aku lupa… namja kaya dan sombong seperti dia itu membuat orang-orang lupa namanya"

"dia tidak seperti itu, dia sudah berubah"

"oh, sudahlah… jika sudah berbicara mengenai pangeranmu itu, semuanya menjadi benar saja"

Jin menganghiri percakapan tidak pentingnya dengan Baekhyun, dia merogoh sakunya dan berkirim pesan dengan yeojanya, untuk membunuh suntuk karena guru mereka belum juga masuk

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun beranjak, dia kembali berujar

"jika Victoria saem masuk, bilang saja kalau aku sedang sekarat dan terkapar di ruang UKS, ok.." setelah itu Baekhyun lekas keluar kelas, tidak mendengarkan lagi kalimat protes dari Jin

Jin cengo' dan geleng-geleng kepala

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun sendirian di apartemennya, apartemen yang dibelinya tanpa sepengetahuan Insung. Namja itu termenung sendiri dalam sepi. Dia belum pulang lagi ke rumah Insung

Sehun mengelus ranjangnya yang sudah bersih lagi, sprei yang sudah diganti oleh petugas apartemen, kembali keadaan kamar apartemen itu bersih dan wangi lagi, tidak ada lagi tercium bau dan bekas sperma

Sehun mendesah pelan, dia teringat namjanya, Luhan. Yang mungkin sedang berada di apartemennya juga kini. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi namjanya itu, tapi nihil, Luhan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya

"argh…" teriak Sehun, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia galau dan frustrasi, dia benar-benar tulus mencintai Luhan, dan hanya karena video seks, semuanya menjadi berubah. Semua salahnya, dia terlalu nekat dan tidak memperhitungkan bagaimana nasib karir namjanya itu

Sehun dengan 'ogah-ogahan' mencoba menyalakan TV LCD-nya, dia menginginkan hiburan untuk menghilangkan galaunya, Sehun menatap layar TV yang menampilkan siaran luar, siaran China, dan tepat saat itu sedang ditayangkan berita, berita mengenai eks member Boy Band yang bersolo karir dan tersandung skandal video seks, dan yang membuat heboh karena video seks itu bukan bersama seorang yeoja, namun seorang namja, asal Korea

'praakk..'

Sehun melempar romote TV tersebut dengan gusar, siaran TV tadi malah menambah kegalauan dan stressnya. Berita mengenai video itu jelas menyebar luas, terutama di China, yang merupakan Negara dimana tempat pendistribusian terbesar kedua dari video JAV, setelah Jepang. Dan parahnya di China, alat kelamin pemeran di Video JAV tidak kena penyensoran, jadi semua terpampang nyata dan vulgar, berbeda dengan Jepang, dimana penampakan alat kelamin harus di lakukan sensor, walau sensornya sangat tipis, itu sudah kebijakan pemerintahan Jepang sejak dahulu

Sehun beranjak dan menarik stop kontak, memutuskan arus listrik disana. Menendang pelan tempat dimana TV itu diletakkan, kemudian mengambil sweaternya, dia ingin keluar, mencari angin segar

Galau… galau…

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

"apa? yeoja itu memfitnahmu?" teriak Chanyeol, dia saat ini berada di perpustakaan bersama Baekhyun, namja itu mengajaknya ke perpustakaan untuk membicarakan hal yang penting

"ush.. pelankan suaramu, nanti kita ditendang oleh nenek lampir disana" kata Baekhyun pelan, dia melirik sekilas kearah penjaga perpustakaan yang sepertinya sedang tertidur, tertidur dengan kata mata bundar bertengger di wajahnya

"maaf… benarkah? Si Irene itu?" kembali Chanyeol memastikan, suaranya kali ini dipelankan. tadi Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan mengenai tujuannya menemui dirinya diperpustakaan

"ya, yeoja itu mengaku telah kuhamili, padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya" jelas Baekhyun, dia mendesah pelan

"ah, sialan yeoja itu… "

"…"

"tapi apa kamu yakin tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan yeoja itu? Mungkin kamu tidak sadar…khilaf" kata Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar,

"tidak pernah… aku bersumpah" Baekhyun mengangkat telapak tangannya ke udara

"aku percaya padamu Baek ah"

"terima kasih"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian saling diam, mereka sama-sama berpikir keras, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan

"jadi apa mau yeoja itu?"

"dia ingin aku menikahinya, dan hanya memberikanku waktu 4 hari untuk memberikan jawaban"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ekspresi wajahnya mendadak kusut

"itu tidak boleh terjadi, kamu hanya milikku seorang" ujar Chanyeol, mendadak posesif, dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya

"aku juga tidak menginginkan itu terjadi, hanya saja aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh atau berhubungan seks dengan yeoja itu…" hela Baekhyun, dia menunduk

Chanyeol berpikir

"bagaimana dengan tes DNA?"

"tes seperti itu hanya bisa dilakukan saat anak itu lahir, itu masih terlalu lama Yeol shi"

"benar juga"

Chanyeol masih berpikir keras, mencari solusi mudah bagaimana membuktikan bahwa namjanya bukanlah pemuda yang menghamili Irene, dia memainkan ponselnya pelan, dan kemudian… dia mendapatkan ide cemerlang

"Baek ah, aku punya ide.."

"apa itu?" Baekhyun antusias

Chanyeol menunjukkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa menu disana, mencari folder dan menemukan file yang dicarinya

"dengan ini… ini rekaman singkat saat Irene dan dua temannya itu di gudang, di video ini bisa disaksikan dengan jelas tingkah dan kelakuan ketiga yeoja itu, mereka membuka baju di hadapanmu, dan setelah itu aku berteriak… dan menggagalkannya, jadi hubungan seks itu tidak pernah terjadi" kata Chanyeol panjang lebar dan bersemangat

Wajah Baekhyun sumringah, dia menonton video itu, yang durasinya hanya kurang dari 2 menit saja, namun cukup jelas disana bahwa ketiga yeoja itu yang menginginkan seks yang tidak pernah terjadi itu

"kamu tidak menghapus video ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian

"tidak"

"untung saja, tapi kamu membohongi mereka.."

"aku lupa menghapusnya.."

"jadi, fotoku yang berhubungan seks dengan senior Taeyeon juga masih ada?" Baekhyun kembali mengungkit kisah dan luka lama, luka bagi Chanyeol

"kalau itu aku sudah menghapusnya, sejak dua jam setelah aku mengambil foto itu"

"secepat itu?"

"ya, apa kamu kira aku tahan menyimpan foto yang memperlihatkan namja yang aku cintai sedang menyodok yeoja, aku tidak tahan" jelas Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah

Baekhyun tersenyum, sekarang dia yang memegang tangan Chanyeol

"aku minta maaf telah melakukan hal itu, aku melakukannya bukan karena cinta.. tapi karena uang. Aku mencoba professional dengan side job yang telah kupilih. Aku menerima tawaran siapa saja, asal bayarannya sepadan"

"secara tidak langsung kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah namja gampangan" dengus Chanyeol kesal

"itu dulu Yeol shi, sekarang tidak lagi. Aku hanya akan melakukannya denganmu saja"

"tapi tetap saja, akan tertulis didalam sejarah bahwa seorang namja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun pernah berhubungan seks dengan yeoja senior bernama Kim Taeyeon" lanjut Chanyeol, mereka berdua melupakan permasalahn inti dan malah membahas masa lalu

"tapi aku memakai kondom, penisku tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan vaginanya. Jadi dia hanya merasakan rangsangan dari plastik kondom saja" jelas Baekhyun vulgar

"tapi penismu menyodoknya"

"hanya di sodok, namun tidak bersentuhan langsung"

"kalian berdua pasti sudah berciuman dan penismu sudah di isap olehnya.."

"tidak, aku tidak pernah menciumnya, penisku juga tidak pernah bersarang di mulutnya"

"tapi spermamu jatuh di tubuhnya.."

"tidak, spermaku tetap didalam kondom dan aku membuangnya di kantong kresek"

"tapi dia sudah melihat penismu.."

"dia memang melihatnya, tapi tidak bisa menikmatinya secara full"

"tapi…"

'brakkk..'

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, percakapan mesum dan vulgar mereka terhenti, karena mendengar gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh si penjaga perpustakaan, rupanya wanita perawan tua itu sudah bangun dari tidur lenanya

"apa yang kalian bicarakan? Keluar jika ingin bergosip…" seru si penjaga perpustakaan, dia berang

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata mereka malas, si nenek tua itu selalu bersikap seperti itu kepada pengunjung perpustakaan yang sedikit berisik, pantas saja perpustakaan selalu sepi dan sunyi seperti kuburan, hanya siswa dan siswi kutu buku saja yang biasanya datang dan benar-benar membaca atau mengerjakan tugas

Kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu keluar, mereka akan membahas lagi kelanjutan mengenai bagaimana membuktikan ketidakbersalahan Baekhyun yang sudah difitnah oleh Irene

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan pelan, mencari tempat lain, sesekali berpengangan tangan dan melepaskannya cepat. Suasana sekolah yang ramai memang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bermesraan setiap saat

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tidurnya, tepatnya beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, dia sama sekali tidak tidur. Disebelahnya, seorang namja berkulit seksi, yang sudah resmi menjadi namjanya, Jongin, sedang tertidur lelap. Namja itu tidur dengan masih menggunakan pakaian sekolah

"aku pergi dulu Jongin ah, tidak lama… kamu tidur saja" bisik Kyungsoo pelan, bisikannya itu jelas tidak didengar oleh Jongin yang memang sedang tidur pulas

Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang, dia berencana pergi ke panti asuhan, sekarang juga. Dia ingin pergi sendiri, tanpa Insung. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jungkook, namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya memang ada disana dan baik-baik saja, sebelum memastikan itu, dia tidak akan tenang

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin, dia tersenyum, dalam posisi memejamkan mata, namjanya itu terlihat sangat seksi, beruntunglah siapa saja nanti yang menjadi pendamping hidup namja itu, orang itu pasti akan sangat bahagia

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

Namja dengan bahu sempit itu lekas mencuci wajahnya, mengganti baju dan memakai sweater tebalnya, dia menoleh singkat kearah Jongin lagi, dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu

Kyungsoo mengendap-endap turun ditangga. Dia menoleh kesana kemarin, hanya satu pelayan yang melintas dan pelayan itu tidak melihatnya, sepertinya si tuan rumah juga tidak ada, atau mungkin ada di ruangan kerjanya

Kyungsoo berhasil sampai di pintu gerbang, dia melihat dua penjaga disana yang membungkuk memberikan hormat kepadanya, namun tidak bertanya apa-apa. dua penjaga itu memang sudah terbiasa melihat Kyungsoo pergi dan pulang dan menganggap Kyungsoo adalah majikan mereka juga, anak angkat Insung

Kyungsoo menuju halte dengan jalan kaki, langkahnya cepat, dia tidak ingin Jongin bangun dan mendapatinya tidak ada. Dia harus cepat, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jungkook dan anak panti lainnya tidak apa-apa, hanya itu

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya tidak tentu arah, dia sesekali memukul kaca mobilnya sendiri, meluapkan rasa kesal dan galaunya. Dia berpikir bahwa satu-satunya orang yang patut dipersalahkan saat ini adalah Insung, orang yang kini menjadi ayah angkatnya, orang yang pernah menolongnya dulu

Insung adalah biang kerok dari hidupnya sekarang yang hancur, orang yang awalnya dianggap sebagai dewa penolongnya itu, ternyata adalah seorang biadab yang mengangkat anak, hanya untuk dipekerjakan sebagai budak seks di bisnisnya

Sehun membelokkan mobilnya pelan, dia berencana mengunjungi lagi adiknya, Taehyung, mudah-mudahan saja adiknya itu sudah kembali normal dan melupakan cinta sesaatnya kepada Jungkook

Sehun mengetuk pelan, pintu kontrakan Taehyung, namun dalam beberapa ketukan, tidak ada jawaban, Sehun berinisiatif mendorong pintu itu, dia berharap tidak mendapatkan pemandangan yang bikin kaget lagi, seperti dua kedatangannya yang terakhir

Sehun melongok dan lekas masuk kedalam kamar adiknya tersebut, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru, dan lagi-lagi suasana berantakan yang ditemuinya

Mata Sehun menatap tempat tidur adiknya, adiknya tidur disana, tidur dengan posisi biasa, namun ada yang aneh, kepala namja itu bergerak-gerak pelan ke kiri dan ke kanan

"Taehyung shi…" panggil Sehun, dia melangkah pelan, melewati beberapa botol minuman yang hampir kosong, dan duduk disamping adiknya yang tidur itu

Tidak ada jawaban

"Taehyung shi… kamu kenapa… ya Tuhan, badanmu panas" seru Sehun, tangannya memegang lengan adiknya itu, dan rasa panas menjalarinya, dia berpindah ke dahi adiknya, malah disana lebih parah, Taehyung terkena demam tinggi

Sehun mendadak panik, dia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mendadak terkena demam satelah meneguk minuman keras

"Taeh shi.. kita kerumah sakit.." kata Sehun, dia mencoba membangunkan adiknya itu

Dan kemudian…

"Jungkook shi… kamukah itu…" racau Taehyung pelan, dia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya pelan, seperti bermimpi

Sehun terdiam, dia mendesah, sepertinya adiknya ini merindukan namja yang bernama Jungkook, dan karena rindunya yang membuncah itu, akhirnya Taehyung jatuh demam

"aku Sehun, kakakmu… Jungkook shi sudah pulang" kata Sehun pelan, dia membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga adiknya

Taehyung semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya, dia terus menerus bergerak acak

"Jungkook shi… jangan pergi... kumohon…"

Taehyung membuka matanya, dia terbangun, nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, dia menatap wajah kakaknya, Sehun yang memberikan pandangan prihatin

"kembalikan Jungkook, hyung.. kembalikan dia disini… tolonglah.." kata Taehyung, dahinya berkeringat, namun panasnya masih tinggi

Sehun terdiam, dia terus saja menatap keadaan adiknya dengan pandangan prihatin dan sedih. Sepertinya cinta yang dirasakan oleh adiknya itu merupakan cinta yang tulus dan bukan sesaat saja kepada Jungkook, cinta itu adalah cinta yang sama dirasakannya pada Luhan, namja idol yang kini menjauhinya

"apa kamu benar-benar mencintai namja itu?" Tanya Sehun pelan, sangat pelan malah, nyaris berbisik

Taehyung mengangguk cepat

"iya hyung… aku sangat mencintainya, apa hyung tidak merasakan perubahan yang selama ini kualami sejak kedatangan Jungkook disini.." jawab Taehyung, dia belum beranjak dari pembaringannya

Sehun lagi-lagi terdiam, kalimat Taehyung itu benar, sejak Jungkook muncul, sifat dan sikap Taehyung mendadak berubah, tidak ada lagi namja yang meledak-ledak, tidak ada lagi puntung rokok, minuman keras dan sebagainya, semua itu karena Jungkook, namja itu yang meminta Taehyung berubah, dan Taehyung menyanggupinya

Sehun berpikir keras, selama beberapa menit, dia menimbang-nimbang

Sehun mendesah, lalu..

"baiklah, aku akan mempertemukan kalian lagi" kata Sehun, dia mencoba tersenyum

"be..benarkah hyung?" Taehyung mendadak bersemangat

"ya"

"kapan hyung?"

"sabar, mungkin besok. Aku akan membawa lagi Jungkook kemari, atau kamu yang akan kesana.."

"terima kasih hyung… jadi hyung merestui hubungan kami?"

"kalian belum pacarankan? Kamu juga belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Jungkook, mungkin dia tidak mencintaimu"

"tidak hyung, aku yakin Jungkook mempunyai perasaan yang sama, kami sudah dua kali berciuman hyung" panas tinggi Taehyung mendadak turun, ajaib

"aku harap juga begitu"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga ibu Taehyung, yang telah menjadi ibunya juga memaafkannya, dia mungkin gagal membuat Taehyung menikah dengan yeoja di usia ke 20 tahun lebih, karena Taehyung malah menambatkan hatinya pada namja

Sehun berharap, apa yang membuat Taehyung bahagia, itu juga dapat membahagiakan ibu Taehyung di alam lain. Dia yakin ibu Taehyung itu mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi, dan bisa tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya bahagia, di surga sana.

Sehun tersenyum, walau saat ini dia sedang bermasalah dengan namjanya, Luhan, namun dia mencoba tidak mencampuradukkan masalah itu dengan masalah Taehyung. Taehyung sudah menemukan cintanya, tinggal mendukung namja itu saja

Sehun mencintai Luhan, Taehyung mencintai Jungkook, mereka sama… tidak ada yang beda. Sehun tidak ingin menjadi egois dengan memaksakan kehendaknya,

Harapannya sekarang semoga Taehyung bahagia dengan pilihannya

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo sampai di depan pagar panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya dulu, dia menatap bangunan tua itu dengan perasaan rindu, disanalah tempatnya dulu, sejak masih bayi hingga dewasa

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan untuk masuk melewati pagar, namun langkahnya terhenti, karena melihat penampakan sosok yang dikenalnya, seorang namja, yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat tembok panti itu

"Lay shi…" seru Kyungsoo, dia mengenali namja itu, namja berlesung pipi

Si namja gelagapan, dia tidak sadar telah diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo, namja itu memang Lay, dia memakai jaket hitam dan kaca mata, namun tetap saja dia gampang dikenali

"ah.. Kyungsoo… sedang apa disini.." sapa Lay kikuk, dia menampilkan gaya biasa

"aku ingin melihat adikku, Lay shi sedang apa disana.." Kyungsoo masih menatap Lay

"ah, maaf Kyungsoo… tuan boss memanggilku, aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa lagi" tutup Lay, dia berlari pelan, kemudian menaiki motor besarnya yang diparkirkan tidak jauh dari lokasi panti

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, dia menggeleng pelan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam panti

Kyungsoo mendapati panti sangat sunyi, hanya ada beberapa anak panti yang bermain di luar, salah satunya menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Soo hyung, kenapa baru kemari?" kata salah satu anak panti, anak kecil

"Woohan shi.. aku sibuk, yang lain dimana?" Kyungsoo memeluk anak kecil tersebut, anak panti yang baru berumur 7 tahun

"semua pergi hyung.."

"nyonya Hye?"

"juga pergi.."

"Jungkook?"

"dia disana hyung, menyendiri di ayunan" anak kecil yang dipanggil Woohan itu menunjuk ayunan yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari posisi Kyungsoo, didalam ayunan itu, sosok Jungkook duduk dengan pandangan lurus dan kosong

"baiklah, terima kasih.. ini untukmu" Kyungsoo memberikan uang kepada Woohan, uang itu adalah uang jajan pemberian Insung, tiap hari,

"terima kasih hyung.." Woohan bersorak gembira, kemudian pergi

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, merasakan kebahagiaan anak panti. Kyungsoo kembali melangkah, dia mengarahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Jungkook, hatinya lega, ternyata namja itu sudah kembali dengan selamat

"Jungkook shi…" panggil Kyungsoo

Jungkook terkaget, lamunannya terbuyarkan, dia menoleh, dan langsung tersenyum senang

"Kyungsoo hyung.." Jungkook turun dari ayunannya dan kemudian menghamburkan dirinya, memeluk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan Jungkook saling berpelukan, erat dan hangat

"aku merindukanmu Kook shi…" kata Kyungsoo, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia mendesah lega, ternyata Jungkook tidak apa-apa

"aku juga merindukan hyung" balas Jungkook, dia mulai terisak-isak,

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka melepaskan pelukan, dan saling menatap

"selama ini kamu kemana Kook shi? Aku beberapa hari yang lalu kesini dan ingin menemuimu, tapi kamu tidak ada" kata Kyungsoo memulai introgasinya

"maafkan aku hyung, ceritanya panjang, aku sulit menceritakannya" sahut Jungkook, dia memang tipe namja yang mudah trauma, dan sulit menceritakan kisah-kisah lama yang terselip trauma itu, salah satunya saat hampir di culik oleh orang suruhan Mr.X

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

"baiklah, yang penting kamu tidak apa-apakan?"

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung"

"tapi, tidak ada orang yang memaksamu untuk berbuat 'itu'?" Kyungsoo sedikit ragu dengan kalimatnya

"itu apa hyung?"

"ah, lupakanlah… yang penting sekarang kamu baik-baik saja"

Jungkook tersenyum, demikian juga dengan Kyungsoo

"nyonya Hye mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia mencari kepala panti

"Hye ajuhma sedang keluar, bersama beberapa anak panti yang lain. Sepertinya piknik hyung"

"kamu tidak ikut?"

"tidak hyung, aku hanya ingin sendiri"

"kenapa?"

"tidak, hanya ingin sendiri saja hyung"

Kyungsoo mengacak pelan rambut lebat Jungkook, dia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan menatap tumpukan beras, makanan kaleng, mie instan, alat rumah tangga dan sebagainya

"itu sumbangan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia sudah dua kali datang pasca menjadi anak angkat Insung dan selalu ada sumbangan dalam bentuk makanan

"iya hyung"

"dari siapa?"

"kalau tidak salah, dari orang yang bernama Tuan Insung, yahh… dia.."

Kyungsoo ber-Oh pelan, dia menatap lagi barang-barang bahan makanan itu, dia merenung sejenak, dia tidak tahu harus menganggap Insung sebagai apa? apa dia benar-benar tulus membantu anak panti, atau hanya modus saja. Dia sudah resmi bergabung dengan bisnis Insung dan JAV, dan seharusnya Insung tidak usah repot-repot lagi berbaik hati memberikan makanan kepada anak panti. Kyungsoo mendadak pusing sendiri

"hyung kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook, dia memandang wajah Kyungsoo

"ah, tidak.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Jungkook, namja itu membalasnya, namun dalam raut wajahnya terdapat sesuatu yang sulit diartikan, Kyungsoo menangkap itu

"kamu kenapa Jungkook shi?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, dia memegang tangan Jungkook

"tidak kenapa-kenapa hyung" jawab Jungkook ragu-ragu

"aku tahu kamu menyimpan sesuatu, katakanlah… kamu bisa mempercayaiku"

"tapi.. tapi hyung harus janji tidak akan menjauhiku… hyung janji"

"aku janji, bicaralah…"

Jungkook mulai mendesah panjang, kemudian mulai bicara

"aku… aku jatuh cinta hyung" ucap Jungkook, dia menundukkan wajahnya, dia mendadak malu

"ah, itu kabar baik, dengan siapa? siapa nama yeoja yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias dan semangat

"bukan yeoja hyung.."

"bukan yeoja? Apa ajuhma?" mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bulat

Jungkook menggesekkan kakinya dan memelintir ujung bajunya, dia gugup

"siapa?"

"dia.. dia namja hyung"

"namja?" mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat, Kyungsoo mendadak gugup

"itu bukan aku kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, masih ber-owl ria, menebak asal, mereka sudah pernah berciuman dua kali

Jungkook lalu tertawa, wajah merah dan malunya berganti

"bukan hyung.. bukan… tapi namja lain" jawab Jungkook keras, dia masih terus tertawa

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, untung saja bukan dia. Selama ini dia merasa bahwa Jungkook menyukainya, mungkin itu dulu

"siapa nama namja yang beruntung itu?"

"namanya Taehyung"

Jungkook berhenti tertawa, kali ini wajahnya berganti muram, dia menatap lagi Kyungsoo

"apa perasaanku ini salah hyung?" Jungkook mendesah

Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisinya, dia memegang lagi kedua bahu namja belia itu

"perasaanmu tidak salah, semua manusia diciptakan bisa merasakan cinta, entah cinta kepada siapa, tidak memandang jenis kelamin dan sebagainya" Kyungsoo mengutarakan pemikirannya, dimana dia juga merasakan cinta yang sama, cintanya kepada Jongin

Wajah Jungkook mendadak ceria dan cerah,

"terima kasih hyung, hyung telah memberikanku semangat"

"sama-sama"

Kyungsoo memeluk lagi Jungkook, dia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut identitas namja yang bernama Taehyung itu, dia tidak ingin mengusik lagi kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Jungkook, karena sepertinya namja yang bernama Taehyung itu belum menyatakan apa-apa pada Jungkook, mungkin saja cinta Jungkook bertepuk sebelah tangan

"baiklah Kokie shi… aku pulang dulu, ini sudah hampir sore"

"ya, hyung… hyung harus datang lagi"

"aku pasti akan datang lagi, salam pada Hye ajuhma"

"Ya, hyung.."

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pulang, dia melambaikan tangan singkat kepada Jungkook dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pagar, untuk pulang ke rumah Insung

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di Loker Khusus Yeoja,

"apa ini akan berhasil Yeol shi?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia saat ini bersama Chanyeol, didalam ruangan loker tim basket putri

"mudah-mudahan, kita harus berusaha" jawab Chanyeol optimis

Chanyeol sudah mengirimkan pesan palsu kepada Irene, dia mendapatkan nomor ponsel yeoja itu dari teman sekelasnya. Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan kepada Irene, untuk datang ke ruangan loker tim basket putri, pesan itu atas nama Joy

"apa kita tidak akan diusir dari loker khusus yeoja ini? kita kan namja"

"tenang saja, aku sebagai kepala tim basket putra di sekolah ini diberikan wewenang, walau secara terbatas, kamu tenang saja"

"tapi, nama baikmu sudah tercoreng dengan penemuan kondom, pil anti hamil dkk di lokermu" Baekhyun mengingatkan kejadian yang sudah lalu

Chanyeol tertawa

"apa kamu lupa, dalam masalah itu, aku tidak bersalah, karena kamu yang mengakui semuanya, mengakui barang yang bukan milikmu… untuk menarik simpatiku kan?" Chanyeol masih tertawa dan tersenyum mesum

"bukan menarik simpatimu, tapi berusaha meminta maaf darimu, ya… dengan cara itu"

"ahh, my honey…"

"yeoja itu datang…" Baekhyun menginterupsi dan lekas menegapkan tubuhnya

Chanyol juga mendadak 'grasa-grusu'

Yeoja yang sedari tadi di tunggu, Irene, masuk kedalam loker khusus yeoja itu, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari temannya yang bernama Joy

Chanyeol dengan cepat bersembunyi di samping salah satu sudut, menutupi dirinya dengan bendera Negara Korea yang tergantung ditiang dengan lusuh

Baekhyun menampilkan wajah datar, dia menyandarkan dirinya disalah satu loker dan menatap Irene yang baru masuk itu

Langkah Irene terhenti, dia menatap Baekhyun dan mengarahkan wajahnya kesana kemari, mencari si pengirim pesan singkat untuknya

"Baekhyun oppa…" mata Irene membulat, dan kemudian menyapu ruangan, namun tidak menemukan yeoja yang bernama Joy itu

"mencari siapa? mencariku?" Baekhyun bertanya, dia melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol yang bersembunyi

"aku mencari… ah, kenapa oppa ada di loker yeoja?"

"kenapa? Aku menunggumu…" timpal Baekhyun pelan, dia menampilkan wajah sedikit mesum, sebagai pancingan

"menungguku?" benarkah?" mendadak Irene berbunga-bunga, dia sedikit terlonjak, hatinya sangat senang, dia perlahan mendekati Baekhyun dan memberikan pandangan centil

Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum penuh kemenangan, karena berhasil mengelabui dan memancing Irene

"sepertinya kamu mencariku dirumah? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun,

"aku ingin oppa bertanggung-jawab" mendadak wajah senang Irene berubah, dia jadi serius

"untuk apa?"

"aku hamil oppa.." jawab Irene

"hamil anak siapa?"

"anak oppa"

Baekhyun mendesah, dia berharap Irene 'keceplosan' bicara dan menyebut anak namja lain, dia terus berusaha mengulik

"kapan kita pernah melakukannya?" pertanyaan yang sepertinya cocok

Irene terdiam, dia menunduk dan meremas jarinya, dia mendadak gugup, namun dia kembali mendongak dan menatap wajah Baekhyun

"pernah, yang penting pernah.. kita pernah melakukannya oppa" jawab Irene gagap

"dimana?"

"di.. di hotel.. ya, hotel"

"kapan? Dan tanggal berapa?"

"ah, itu… aku.. kau lupa, yang penting kita pernah melakukannya"

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, rupanya yeoja didepannya ini 'ngotot' dan terus menerus memberikan jawaban yang 'sembarangan'

"apa kamu tidak merasa rugi jika menikah denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, dia mencoba mengganti pertanyaan

"rugi kenapa?"

"kamu tahu sendirikan jika aku ini 'namja sewaan', namja yang sudah bergonta-ganti pasangan, apa kamu tidak malu mempunyai suami 'barang bekas' sepertiku?" Baekhyun berujar dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, tidak mengapa, yang penting dia harus berhasil mendapatkan pernyataan yeoja itu, pernyataan yang menguntungkannya

"tidak mengapa oppa…"

"…" Baekhyun menunggu lanjutan kalimat Irene,

"… kita sama, aku juga demikian, aku sering melakukannya dengan namja lain dan sekarang aku hamil, dan…" Irene menutup mulutnya, dia 'keceplosan', yeoja cantik itu larut dalam percakapan dan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"nah, itu dia.." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia menatap kearah Chanyeol yang mengangkat jempolnya,

Sedari tadi Chanyeol merekam adegan percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Irene dengan menggunakan ponselnya, perekaman jarak dekat, agar kalimat demi kalimat mereka terdengar jelas

Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, hal itu membuat Irene yang menutup mulutnya tadi terlonjak kaget, yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol yang seperti muncul tiba-tiba

"ka.. kalian…"

"sorry cantik, aku merekam pembicaraan dan pengakuanmu, sebagai barang bukti bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah menghamilimu.." ucap Chanyeol, dia tertawa pelan

Wajah Irene pucat pasi, dia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian,

"ka..kalian menjebakku.."

"kami sama sekali tidak menjebakmu, kami hanya inginkan bukti saja, tidak perlu menunggu 4 hari untuk memperoleh bukti valid" kata Baekhyun, hatinya lega

"kami permisi dulu, dan carilah namja sebenarnya yang menjadi appa dari bayimu itu.." kata Chanyeol, dia beranjak perlahan, menggoyangkan ponselnya didepan mata Irene

Irene terdiam membisu, namun tangannya terkepal, dia betul-betul tidak menyangka akan dijebak dan dibuat mengaku secara tidak sadar

"jangan gugurkan bayi itu, dia tidak bersalah.." ucap Baekhyun, dari pernyataan Irene tadi, benar bahwa yeoja itu memang hamil

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkah beriringan, keluar dari ruangan loker khusus yeoja itu. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Irene,

"jangan coba-coba mengancam Baek lagi, rekaman pengakuanmu ada ditanganku, dan ingat… rekaman telanjang dadamu bersama Joy dan Seulgi di gudang masih ada padaku. Kamu tidak inginkan jika rekaman itu sampai kepada orangtuamu, atau tersebar diponsel-ponsel siswa disini, keputusan ada ditanganmu… kamu yeoja yang cantik, carilah namja lain, jangan Baekhyun" tutup Chanyeol, kemudian berlalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah keluar

Irene masih diam membisu, mematung, dia mendadak lumpuh. Semuanya gagal, rencananya gagal, rencana pamannya, Bao Chun juga dipastikan gagal, intinya semuanya gagal

Dan sepertinya yeoja itu harus mencari namja mana yang menanamkan benih dirahimnya, dia pusing, banyak namja yang memakainya, dan rata-rata namja itu adalah namja jalanan dan preman. itu dilakukannya untuk bisa hamil dan memaksa Baekhyun sebagai namja yang menghamilinya dan kemudian menikahinya

Pikiran dangkal yang harus dibayar mahal tentunya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di Kediaman Insung,

Jongin terbangun dari 'bobo tampannya'. Dia mengucek matanya pelan dan menoleh kiri kanan, mencari sosok namja yang kini telah resmi menjadi pacarnya, Kyungsoo. Dia beranjak dari pembaringan,

"Kyungsoo ya…" panggil Jongin, mungkin saja namjanya itu ada di dalam kamar mandi

Tidak ada jawaban

Jongin mendesah, dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi, mencari Kyungsoo disana, sekaligus mencuci wajahnya, beberapa menit kemudian, dia keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah segar kembali

Jongin melongok kearah jendela, sunyi dan sepi, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Namja berkulit seksi itu kemudian mengganti baju sekolah dengan baju biasa, baju kaos berwana hitam, dia berencana keluar kamar dan memulai penyelidikannya di rumah Insung ini

Jongin membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo pelan, dia keluar kamar, menatap kesamping, dua kamar disamping kanan kamar Kyungsoo semuanya tertutup dan tiga kamar disamping kiri juga tertutup. Kamar di rumah Insung itu memang berjumlah lumayan, dan kamar-kamar itu digunakan untuk menampung namja yang dianggap 'anak angkat' oleh Insung

'aneh, rumah ini seperti asrama saja, asrama yang mewah..' batin Jongin

Dia mengarahkan dirinya ke tangga, berencana untuk turun, dia mencari kamar tidur atau mungkin kamar kerja si pemilik rumah, Insung. Dua pelayan melintas masuk ke arah dapur dilantai bawah, mereka tidak melihat Jongin

Jongin lekas turun ke lantai dasar, menuju ruang tengah, dia berpapasan dengan salah satu pelayan wanita disana

"maaf, tuan.. jika tuan lapar, tuan bisa ke ruang makan, disana makanan sudah tersedia" kata pelayan itu pelan, dia tahu bahwa Jongin adalah tamu Kyungsoo, otomatis menjadi tamu Insung juga

"terima kasih ajuhma, aku belum lapar" timpal Jongin ramah

Pelayan itu kemudian membungkuk pelan, kemudian lekas berlalu masuk ke dalam dapur lagi. Jongin mengikuti pelayan itu dari belakang, namun langkahnya terhenti, saat melihat sebuah pintu dengan ukiran yang rumit, berpelitur coklat dan sangat elegan.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu tersebut, yang berjarak sekitar 7 meter, ukiran pintu itu menarik minatnya, pintu yang berbeda dengan pintu lainnya

Jongin mengendap pelan, berharap tidak ada orang atau pelayan lain yang melihat aksinya yang mirip orang hendak mencuri itu. Jongin harus mendapatkan sedikit informasi mengenai latar belakang keluarga baru Kyungsoo, dan mengapa Kyungsoo harus membuat video seks

Jongin semakin dekat dengan pintu, dia memperlambatkan langkahnya, terdengar samar-samar suara dari dalam ruangan itu, Jongin tersenyum, rupanya si pemilik rumah tidak memasang peredam suara di ruangan itu

Jongin memasang telinganya lekat-lekat, dan mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Dan sepertinya dia sedang mujur, karena si empunya ruangan memang akan membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting

Bunyi percakapan yang terjadi, percakapan antara Insung dengan seseorang, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mr.X :

"tidak mungkin secepat itu Mr. baru saja tadi Mr. memberikan perintah itu, tidak mungkin aku secepat ini bisa merekrutnya" kata Insung, dia berbicara lewat telefon, seperti biasa

"aku tahu kamu bisa tuan Zo, pengalaman selama kita bekerja sama, aku rasa merekrut pemuda itu bukanlah hal yang sulit" timpal Mr. X di ujung sana

"aku masih berusaha mencari cara, termasuk dengan menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai alat" kata Insung,

Diluar ruangan, Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, nama Kyungsoo disebutkan, dia terus mencoba mendengarkan percakapan Insung itu

"aku akan membantumu tuan Zo, tenang saja.." kata Mr.X lagi, dia tertawa pelan

"maksud Mr…?"

"aku akan segera ke Korea, hari ini juga, pesawatku sebentar lagi" Mr.X masih tertawa disela-sela kalimatnya

"kenapa begitu mendadak Mr?" Insung berdiri dari duduknya, dia mendapatkan firasat yang tidak enak

"aku ingin memastikan sendiri mengenai pemuda itu?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"bukan, tapi pemuda yang bernama Kim Jongin"

Insung terdiam, kenapa sekarang Mr.X terobsesi dengan namja yang bernama Jongin, dahulu Mr.X sangat menginginkan Kyungsoo, dan sampai detik ini dia tidak pernah melihat langsung wajah namja itu, dan sekarang boss besar tersebut beralih ke Jongin, hingga memutuskan untuk datang lagi ke Korea dan memastikan namja itu

Sedangkan Jongin yang berada diluar ruangan, mendekap mulutnya pelan, namanya disebut-sebut, dia jelas tidak tahu apa-apa, dia masih perlu pencerahan

"apa kamu tahu dimana rumah pemuda tersebut?"

"maaf, aku tidak tahu Mr."

"sepertinya omma pemuda itu sangat lihai menyembunyikan diri, mungkin dia belum jujur kepada anaknya itu"

"maaf Mr. aku tidak mengerti apa yang Mr. bicarakan" Insung bertanya dan memegang pelipisnya, sepertinya si Mr.X banyak menyimpan rahasia

Terdengar desahan yang kentara dari ujung sana, Mr.X mencoba menjelaskan kepada Insung, dia akan membeberkan sedikit kisah masa lalunya, beberapa jam yang lalu dia mendapatkan pencerahan mengenai sosok Jongin

"asal kamu tahu saja tuan Zo, omma pemuda itu adalah masih isteriku, kami sama sekali tidak pernah bercerai. Perempuan itu meninggalkanku dalam keadaan hamil muda, dia pergi karena tidak tahan dengan bisnis rumah bordilku, yang katanya haram itu, dia menikah kemudian dengan asisten kepercayaanku, yang kuusir Karena mengajak selingkuhan pelacurnya untuk meninggalkan rumah bordilku"

Insung terdiam, dia hanya mencoba menyimak saja, suara Mr.X terdengar jelas, karena Insung me-loudspeaker ponselnya, dia hanya sendiri diruangan kerjanya itu, jadi menurutnya bukan masalah jika dia sedikit membesarkan suara ponselnya tersebut

"jadi? Pemuda itu?"

"ya, dia adalah anakku, tuan Zo"

Jdeerr…

Jongin merosot didepan pintu, keringat membasahi dahinya, dia mendengar semua kalimat yang diutarakan oleh orang yang tidak dikenalinya itu, tapi yang pasti namanya disebut-sebut

"dari mana Mr. tahu jika anak itu benar-benar adalah anak kandung Mr..?"

"dari nama pemuda itu, dari marganya. Nama asliku adalah Kim Hee Won" jelas Mr.X, yang secara mengejutkan membeberkan nama aslinya sendiri, yang selama ini tidak pernah disebutkannya

"tapi itu bukan jaminan Mr. banyak namja yang bernama Jongin dan bermarga Kim diluar sana" Insung memberikan pernyataan bahwa kemungkinan Mr.X salah orang

"tidak, aku tidak salah. Aku pernah sekali mendapati anak itu dan ommanya mengunjungi penjara 10 tahun yang lalu, aku memastikan wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Video seksnya bersama Kyungsoo itu. Aku baru menyadari hal itu beberapa jam yang lalu, dan memutuskan akan berangkat ke Korea dan memastikannya" jelas Mr.X

"jadi appa pemuda itu, bukankah dia yang menjadi asisten Mr. dulu?"

"itu betul, dia adalah mantan asisten kepercayaanku, tapi kata-kata 'appa' tadi harus diralat, akulah appa sebenarnya pemuda itu, isterinya sudah lebih dahulu hamil sebelum menikah. Jadi, akulah appa kandung yang sebenarnya"

Insung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia membiarkan ponselnya diatas meja, tuan rumah itu mondar-mandir tidak jelas, beberapa detik bolak-balik, dia kembali mengarahkan bibirnya ke ponsel itu

"jadi apakah Mr.X akan menjadikan pemuda itu pemain JAV juga?" Tanya Insung, sangat keterlaluan jika seorang ayah menjadikan anaknya pelacur namja

Mr.X tertawa keras, berisik dan lebay

"no…no… tidak, aku akan menjadikannya sebagai penerusku, penggantiku tuan Zo. Dia akan menjadi pemilik dan ahli waris JAV, Bisnis video seks" kata Mr.X tegas

Hening…

Jongin yang posisinya masih didepan pintu ruangan kerja Insung, semakin merosot, dia tidak menyangka kedatangannya yang ingin menyelidiki latar belakang keluarga baru Kyungsoo itu malah mendengar hal-hal yang tidak terduga mengenai dirinya sendiri. Apakah benar dia anak seorang boss besar bisnis seks? dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu bagian dari bisnis itu?

Jongin menggeleng pelan, dia tidak ingin mempercayai semuanya begitu saja, hanya dengan mendengar percakapan bodoh antara Insung dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Mr. itu,

'bugh…'

tanpa sadar, tangan Jongin mengepal dan memukul keras pintu ruangan kerja Insung itu, dia sedikit kaget, entah mengapa tangannya mendadak bergerak spontan tadi, mungkin karena kesal dan geram

hening lagi

"siapa diluar?" teriak Insung

Jongin belum sempat kabur dan pergi dari depan ruangan Insung itu, si empunya ruangan sudah membuka pintu cepat, keluar dan menatap Jongin yang nyaris terduduk karena merosot itu

Wajah Insung mendadak pucat,

"kamu?"

Wajah Jongin sama pucatnya, dia ketahuan 'menguping' pembicaraan penting

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Memaksakan diri untuk update sesuai jadwal, dan mengabaikan 'bash' yang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Maaf, jika uneg-uneg-ku kemarin sangat tidak mengenakkan. Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada pembaca (baik akun lama, akun baru dan guest) yang masih mau membaca dan me-Review , FF ini tidak lama lagi tamat. Mohon maaf juga jika bahasa FF ini jelek dan kaku, aku hanya membacanya sekali dan langsung publish, karena harus fast update juga sih…

Aku selalu membaca **Review pembaca semua**, dan Review itu adalah penyemangatku dan mengabaikan bash yang datang lewat PM. Sekali lagi terima kasih…

Untuk chapter 14 ini, **Review **lagi ya… salam sayang

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Baekhyunniewife, Lolamoet, baexian ree, SognatoreL, cooly224, AlienBaby88, , Bulet, aerumdawo, Dodo, firdaniamayarofah, Re. Tao, Re-Panda68, JonginDO, kaihunhan, ShinJiWoo920202, sr14bmark, BlackXX, KyungOwl, Mami Fate Kamikaze, ChanBaekLuv, hunniehan, 48BemyLight, cici fu, lovesoo, odultLu, BabyBuby, 110114hk, kiranakim, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, kyungie66, guest, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, ayp, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, she3nn0, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, Arumdawo, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana, KaisooLovers, cahayaanjanie, park soohee, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, LasmaniaStevani, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, sycarp, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, maple fujoshi2309, zhea. Zhiioott, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_Dio


	16. Chapter 16

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Red Velvet Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Insung mematung, wajahnya masih pucat, posisinya belum beranjak dari depan pintu yang baru saja dibukanya, sedangkan Jongin perlahan mulai berdiri dan mencoba menormalkan dirinya

"apa yang kamu dengar tadi?" Tanya Insung cepat, tanpa basa-basi

"tidak ada, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar apa-apa" jawab Jongin cepat, dia menaruh tangannya yang bergetar kesakunya, mencoba bergaya cool, agar tidak kentara

"jangan bohong, aku tahu kamu sedang menguping pembicaraanku" timpal Insung lagi, nada suaranya masih dinormalkan

Jongin menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskanya pelan juga

"maaf ajuhsi, sepertinya aku harus pergi… aku akan mencari Kyungsoo, tugas sekolah kami harus diselesaikan" ujar Jongin cepat, dia membungkuk singkat kepada Insung, lalu berbalik, meninggalkan si tuan rumah didepan pintu tadi

Insung terlonjak singkat, namja dihadapannya begitu cepat pergi, padahal dia belum selesai

"hei.. tunggu, aku masih ingin bicara" teriak Insung keras, dia berjalan cepat dan mengejar Jongin, dia tahu bahwa namja berkulit tan itu mendengar semua percakapannya, dia merutuki dirinya yang me-loudspeaker ponsel saat berbicara dengan Mr.X tadi

Jongin berlari, dia melupakan tas sekolahnya yang masih di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Dia bukannya ingin kabur dari kenyataan, namun dia ingin mencari Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi dari rumah itu

Insung masih mengejar dari belakang,

"penjaga, hentikan pemuda itu…" teriak Insung lagi, kalimatnya ditujukan untuk dua pengawalnya yang sedang berjaga digerbang

Namun malang, dua penjaga itu sedang asyik tertidur, mereka tidak mendengar perintah dari tuan besarnya, penjaga yang memakan gaji buta

"ah.. sial.. ini masalah.." gumam Insung gusar, namja yang bernama Jongin sudah mengetahui dan mendengar percakapan pentingnya, dan sebentar lagi si Mr.X juga akan datang, keadaan semakin kacau

Insung merogoh saku jasnya cepat untuk mengambil ponsel disana, dia menghentikan langkah dan larinya, dia memandang punggung Jongin yang sudah menghilang sedari tadi, namja seksi itu sudah berada dipinggir jalan besar sekarang

Insung mencari kontak salah satu namja suruhannya, Suho

"halo tuan.." angkat Suho di ujung sana

"Suho, dimana posisimu saat ini?"

"aku di Songpa tuan, ada apa?"

"aku memerintahkanmu mencari namja yang bernama Kim Jongin, jika bisa jangan biarkan dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, pisahkan keduanya"

"sekarang tuan?"

"ya, sekarang.. ajak Lay"

"baiklah tuan, akan aku laksanakan"

Insung menutup telefonnya kasar, dia mendesah, memegang pelipisnya pelan dan menendang meja besar, tempat kedua penjaganya yang masih belum bangun itu

"tidak becus.." umpat Insung kepada kedua penjaga rumahnya, dia lalu masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut kedatangan Mr.X

Kedua penjaga itu terbangun dengan kaget, mereka 'celingak-celinguk' acak, mencari siapa yang menendang meja mereka, setelah mendapati tidak ada siapa-siapa, kembali kedua penjaga itu terlena, tidur lagi

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin terus berlari dengan kencang, sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang, dan sepertinya para penjaga dan pengawal Insung tidak ada yang mengejarnya, dia berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya

Jongin bukanlah namja pengecut, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana karena Kyungsoo tidak ada disana juga, pertama-tama dia harus menemukan Kyungsoo dulu, mencegah namja itu untuk kembali dan setelahnya dia akan pergi kerumahnya, mencari bukti mengenai siapa ayah kandungnya yang sebenarnya

"ya tuhan, dimana kamu Kyungsoo ah, dimana aku harus mencarimu.." gumam Jongin pelan, saat ini dia sudah berada disalah satu halte terdekat dari posisinya tadi, dia melangkah pelan dan masih sesekali menoleh kebelakang

Jongin tidak tahu harus mencari Kyungsoo dari mana, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ponsel, lagipula Kyungsoo juga tidak punya ponsel, mereka sama-sama tidak bisa saling kontak jarak jauh. Jongin mendesah pelan dan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat

Jongin duduk dengan gelisah dibangku halte, sedari tadi bis pertama sudah pergi, dan bis kedua sebentar lagi akan singgah disana. Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, pertanda bahwa dia gelisah dan khawatir tingkat tinggi. Jika semua yang didengarnya tadi adalah kenyataan (di rumah Insung), dia sama sekali tidak tertarik melanjutkan bisnis seks si Mr. itu, siapapun dia

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan kemudian memandang kearah jalan, nasib mujur sepertinya berpihak kapadanya, dia melihat sosok namja yang sedari tadi dicarinya, ya… Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo ya.." panggil Jongin, dia berdiri dan melambaikan kedua tangannya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan kaget orang-orang disekitarnya

Dan beruntung, namja yang dilihat Jongin memang adalah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh pelan karena melihat seorang namja yang melambaikan tangan seperti orang gila, dia tertegun

"Jongin.." kata Kyungsoo, dia dengan cepat menyuruh supir taksi untuk menghentikan laju mobil, dan memberikan uang sebagai pembayaran

Kyungsoo dengan cepat turun dari taksi itu dan berlari pelan kearah Jongin, Jongin juga sudah berlari dan mendekati mobil taksi yang sudah berjalan lagi itu

"Jongin ah, kenapa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mereka hampir saja berpelukan ditempat umum, namun mereka cepat sadar

"ceritanya panjang, aku mencarimu dari tadi Kyungsoo ya.." timpal Jongin, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat, seperti tidak mau melepaskannya

"maaf Jongin ah, aku meninggalkanmu, aku tadi ke panti asuhan tempatku dulu" kata Kyungsoo tidak enak,

"lupakanlah, yang penting kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Jongin, sedikit lega

Kyungsoo memasang wajah tidak mengerti, seakan-akan namja dihadapannya membicarakan masalah yang terlalu serius dan sulit diatasi

"ada apa Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungso cepat, dia merasakan sesuatu

Jongin memandang kiri dan kanan, berharap tidak ada orang-orang suruhan dari Insung, dan kemudian menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo untuk lebih ke pinggir

"aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku sudah tahu" kata Jongin, kalimat ambigu bagi Kyungsoo

"tahu apa?"

"aku tahu, aku sudah tahu mengapa kamu ingin membuat video seks, itu karena kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari si Mr. itu kan?" ujar Jongin, tidak ada pandangan menyudutkan atau sejenisnya yang ditampilkannya,

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata owl-nya, dia tidak menyangka namjanya itu tahu mengenai bisnis seks yang sedang digeluti oleh Insung, dia terdiam

"tolong jawablah, apa benar demikian?" paksa Jongin secara halus, nadanya pelan

Kyungsoo masih diam

"aku adalah namjamu, kamu adalah namjaku, masalahmu adalah masalahku juga, tolonglah jujur, sejujurnya.. kita akan menyelesaikan ini bersama"

Mendadak mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, dia mulai terisak pelan dan kemudian memeluk Jongin, air matanya tumpah

"maafkan aku Jongin ah, aku tidak jujur kepadamu dan malah menjebakmu, seharusnya kita tidak melakukan 'itu' agar kamu tidak masuk dalam lingkaran setan ini" kata Kyungsoo, dia berujar sambil terisak pelan

"aku tidak mempermasalahkan diriku, aku tidak merasa dijebak, aku menyukai saat berhubungan intim denganmu. Tapi aku mohon ceritakanlah apa yang kamu ketahui.. semuanya" ujar Jongin, dia memulai dari Kyungsoo, mengulik informasi dari namja berbahu sempit itu

"ingat, aku adalah namjamu, aku akan selalu melindungimu.." lanjut Jongin lagi, dia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggung namja itu

Kyungsoo berusaha menormalkan dirinya, dia akan bicara jujur sekarang, dia menghela nafas singkat dan menghembuskannya pelan, bermeditasi nafas, kemudian berbicara

"aku dijebak oleh Insung ajuhsi, dia mengatakan akan mengangkatku sebagai anaknya, namun dia ternyata menjadikanku budak seks dibisnisnya, walau aku sedikit bersyukur aku hanya pernah melakukannya denganmu saja, tidak dengan yang lain. Aku mengikuti jejak Sehun dan Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu terjun.." ungkap Kyungsoo jujur, dia menarik nafas lagi

"apa Insung ajuhsi adalah boss sebenarnya, atau ada boss lain?" Tanya Jongin, sedari tadi pelukan hangat mereka sudah terlepas

"ya, Insung ajuhsi mempunyai boss lain, dia biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Mr.X, tapi aku tidak tahu nama lengkap si Mr.X itu" jelas Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk paham, menurut percakapan yang didengarnya si Mr.X itu mempunyai nama asli Kim Hee Won, dan dia berharap setan hitam itu bukanlah ayah kandungnya, semoga…

"selain itu?"

"aku dikontrak untuk bergabung dibisnis itu, bisnis seks, dengan label JAV, dimana JAV itu memproduksi video seks berbagai genre dan Insung mewakili dan menangani JAV versi Korea, tiap bulan harus ada video yang dikirimkan ke JAV untuk diproduksi kedalam kepingan DVD ataupun di jual Online

"kenapa kamu tidak menolak?"

"aku diancam oleh Insung, dia mempergunakan anak panti asuhan sebagai senjatanya, dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia mengancamku" jelas Kyungsoo lagi

Jongin mendesah pelan

"apa yang kamu ketahui tentang si Mr. itu?"

"aku tidak mengetahui banyak mengenai boss besar itu, aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya, namun dari pembicaraan yang pernah kudengar, si Mr. itu mengenal ommaku… jadi dia mengincarku hanya karena menginginkan aku mengikuji jejak ommaku, dia berkata ommaku mempunyai utang padanya" Kyungsoo mulai terisak lagi, dia membayangkan wajah ibunya yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilihatnya

Jongin tertegun, mendadak badannya bergetar hebat, dia mulai bertanya lagi

"apa pekerjaan ommamu? Kenapa sampai ada hubungannya dengan si Mr. itu? Tanya Jongin pelan, walau dia bisa menebak sendiri

Kyungsoo mendongak, air matanya menetes lagi, jongin dengan cepat menghapus air mata itu. Mulut Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar

"om..ommaku… ommaku adalah seorang pekerja seks" jawab Kyungsoo, dia lalu menunduk, merasa malu

Jongin memegang jidatnya pelan, dia menutup mata singkat, tebakannya tepat, ibu Kyungsoo adalah seorang pelacur

"dimana ommamu sekarang?"

"aku tidak tahu Jongin ah, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Mudah-mudahan saja omma masih hidup" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, masih menundukkan kepalanya

"aku juga berharap demikian" timpal Jongin

Kyungsoo mendongak lagi, dia menatap manik mata milik Jongin

"apa kamu tidak menyesal, aku adalah anak seorang pekerja seks" kata Kyungsoo

"tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, aku tidak peduli kamu anak siapa, yang pasti aku mencintaimu dengan tulus" sahut Jongin, dia memegang lagi kedua tangan kecil Kyungsoo

"terima kasih Jongin ah"

"sama-sama"

Jongin mendesah, dia tidak mempermasalahkan Kyungsoo anak siapa, lahir dari mana, tidak. Yang dia tahu bahwa dia mencintai namja itu lebih dari apapun

Kyungsoo menghapus bekas air matanya tadi, dia teringat sesuatu

"ah, dari mana kamu tahu semua itu Jongin ah? Mengenai si Mr.X itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia juga mengharapkan kejujuran dari namjanya itu

"aku mendengar sendiri pembicaraan ajuhsimu itu, dia berbicara dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Mr." jelas Jongin jujur,

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf Jongin ah, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kamu terlibat saja" kata Kyungsoo, walau pada akhirnya juga Jongin akan terlibat, malah menjadi 'pion' penting dalam lingkaran setan bisnis itu

"aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu Kyungsoo ya, tenang saja" timpal Jongin, dia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, dia lega

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali ke rumah Insung ajuhsi.."

"tidak.." potong Jongin cepat, dia memegang lagi tangan Kyungsoo erat

"kenapa?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, dahinya berkerut

"tidak, hanya saja aku ingin kamu menemaniku ke rumahku, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan disana" kata Jongin, dia kemudian menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya ke halte yang tadi dan naik ke dalam bis, menuju arah rumahnya, bersama Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pasrah, dia tidak berkata-kata atau bertanya lagi, sedangkan Jongin tersenyum lega, Kyungsoo sudah ada dalam pengawasan dan perlidungannya sekarang

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya pelan, dia baru saja melewati apartemennya, yang juga apartemen namjanya, Luhan. Dia terus menerus mendesah tertahan dan sesekali memukul stir kemudi. Dia berencana mengunjungi lagi panti asuhan dimana Jungkook berada, meminta kepada pemilik panti untuk membawa Jungkook bertemu dengan Taehyung, melihat senyum dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah adiknya itu membuatnya sedikit tersenyum dan mencoba melupakan masalahnya dengan Luhan

Sehun memang tidak membawa serta adiknya itu, dia meninggalkan adiknya di kontrakan untuk beristirahat, walau demamnya sudah turun, namun dia memutuskan tidak mengajak adiknya itu dulu

Sehun masih mengendarai mobilnya, dan beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk, pesan dari Insung :

'Sehun, cepat pulang ke rumah, Mr.X sebentar lagi datang, dia ingin kita semua berkumpul menyambutnya, ada hal penting juga yang akan dia bicarakan'

Sehun membaca cepat pesan singkat itu, dia mendengus kasar dan melempar ponselnya ke jok disampingnya

"Insung… Mr.X… dua pengacau…" gumam dan umpat Sehun pelan

Namja berwajah datar itu lalu berpikir keras, teringat lagi masalahnya dengan Luhan, yang bermula dari video seks yang tersebar di China dengan cepat. Dan hal itu disebabkan oleh paksaan Insung, memaksanya untuk membuat video seks, walau dengan cara diam-diam

"ini semua harus diakhiri…" gumam Sehun lagi, matanya berkilat

Namja itu mengarahkan mobilnya ke sebuah toko obat terdekat, dia merencanakan sesuatu, dan rencananya harus bermula di toko obat itu

Sehun beberapa saat kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya, dia turun dan masuk kedalam toko obat yang lumayan besar itu. Seorang yeoja centil lekas menghampiri Sehun, dia adalah karyawan toko itu

"halo oppa, oppa mau beli kondom lagi?" Tanya si yeoja, vulgar dan tanpa basa-basi, dia memang sudah 3 kali melayani Sehun saat membeli

Sehun memasang wajah datar

"tidak, aku ingin barang lain.." jawab Sehun malas

"oh, aku kira oppa mau beli kondom lagi, king size seperti biasa kan?"

"aku bukan ingin beli kondom noona"

"jangan panggil noona, aku masih muda, baru 28 tahun.. oppa ini bagaimana.." kata yeoja itu, dia memanggil sehun dengan sebutan oppa, bukan karena menganggap dia kakak, namun oppa baginya adalah panggilan sayang

Sehun mencoba tersenyum, namun gagal

"oppa mau beli apa?" yeoja itu akhirnya bisa serius

"aku ingin beli racun.."

"racun? Racun cinta?.." kecentilan si yeoja mulai lagi

"racun tikus kalau ada" kata Sehun pelan

"ah, baiklah, tunggu sebentar" yeoja itu menunduk sejenak, mengambil racun tikus serbuk dibagian paling bawah

"ini oppa, tidak mau beli kondom lagi?"

"tidak, ini saja"

Sehun lekas membayar belanjaannya itu dan kemudian pergi, meninggalkan si yeoja yang memandang centil dan menggoda

Sehun tersenyum singkat, dia memegang bungkusan racun tikus ditangannya. Rencananya di mulai dengan racun tikus, ya… dia ingin meracuni makanan Insung dengan racun tikus itu, dan berharap si tuan rumah itu mati dengan cepat. Sehun tidak ingin menggunakan senjata tajam atau pistol, sedapat mungkin dia menghindari yang namanya darah.

Sehun kembali naik ke mobilnya, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang, dia membatalkan rencananya ke panti asuhan dan akan melanjutkannya nanti, ya.. setelah rencana utamanya untuk meracuni dan membunuh Insung selesai

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini berada di dalam sebuah bis, yang menempuh jalur ke rumah Insung. Baekhyun memegang erat tangan Chanyeol, namun tangan mereka itu ditutupi dengan tas, agar para penumpang lain tidak melihat. Kepala Baekhyun juga sesekali sandar dibahu lebar Chanyeol,

"kamu tidak mengapa jika naik angkutan umum seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba,

"aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Chanyeol pelan, dia tersenyum

"terbiasa kapan? Biasanya kamu akan diantar jemput oleh supirmu Yeol ah"

"sejak sekarang" jawab Chanyeol cepat, dia menahan segala sesak dan panas di dalam bus itu, demi namjanya, Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ditangan Chanyeol

"hati-hati… adik kecilku terbangun" bisik Chanyeol mesum, posisi tangan Baekhyun dan tangannya memang berada tepat diatas selangkangannya

"bangunkan saja.. aku akan menidurkannya" balas Baekhyun tidak kalah mesum

"apa kamu berani ditempat umum seperti ini?" Chanyeol bertanya, wajahnya jadi merah

"aku berani, apa kamu mau?" Baekhyun menantang pelan

"pegang saja, jangan dikocok" bisik Chanyeol vulgar

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan kemudian menelusupkan tangannya itu kedalam zipper Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka, dengan cepat dia menggenggam 'rudal sosis' itu

"ahh.." desah Chanyeol, sangat pelan

"jangan mendesah, ini bukan hotel" goda Baekhyun, dia hanya memegang dan merasakan denyut kejantanan Chanyeol saja dan tidak mengocoknya

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, ada pesan singkat yang masuk

"bacakan untukku.." kata Baekhyun, ponselnya sekarang ada ditangan Chanyeol

"ini baca sendiri chagiya" timpal Chanyeol, memperlihatkan pesan singkat itu kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun membaca pesan itu, pesan dari Insung, pesan yang sama untuk Sehun dan dirinya, yang isinya dia suruh pulang cepat, karena Mr.X akan segera datang

Baekhyun mendadak menghentikan aksi pegang dan mengelusnya itu, dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Chanyeol, lalu mendesah pelan

"kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, padahal dia sangat menikmati genggaman tangan Baekhyun di penisnya tadi,

"Insung ajuhsi menyuruhku pulang sekarang" jawab Baekhyun

Chanyeol menarik zippernya lagi, lalu membaca sendiri pesan singkat yang masuk itu, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak keberatan jika namjanya tersebut membaca pesan yang masuk diponselnya

"siapa itu Mr.X?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang pucat

"dia.. dia keluarga Insung ajuhsi" jawab Baekhyun gugup, berbohong, dia belum siap untuk jujur, entah mengapa jika terkait dengan JAV, mulutnya seperti dikunci rapat

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun, mencari celah ketidakjujuran disana, dia menemukan itu

"tolong katakan yang sebenarnya.." kata Chanyeol, dia merasakan bahwa namjanya itu menyembunyikan ketakutan yang besar

"aku berjanji tidak akan marah, aku hanya menginginkan kejujuran" lanjut Chanyeol pelan

Baekhyun menunduk, kemudian mendongak lagi

"aku janji akan menceritakan kepadamu, semuanya. Tapi bukan sekarang, tapi secepatnya.. aku janji" sahut Baekhyun, dia memandang wajah Chanyeol, memberikan pandangan ingin dimengerti

Chanyeol mendesah,

"baiklah, aku akan menagih janjimu itu" timpal Chanyeol, dia mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun, dia akan bersabar

"terima kasih Yeol ah"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan

Bis masih melaju, Baekhyun akan turun di trotoar jalan dekat rumah Insung, sedangkan Chanyeol akan melanjutkan bis lagi menuju rumahnya, mereka masing-masing akan pulang.

Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan bukti otentik bahwa dia sama sekali tidak salah atas kasus kehamilan Irene

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Insung duduk di kursi sofa andalannya di ruang tamu. Dia sesekali mendesah pelan, berdiri, duduk, berdiri lagi, berjalan mondar-mandir dan duduk lagi

Sangat jelas bahwa Insung sangat gelisah, sebentar lagi Mr.X sampai kerumahnya, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak, biasanya Mr.X langsung menuju hotel mewah,

Insung sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya pulang, sedangkan untuk Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, namja itu tidak mempunyai ponsel (dihilangkan oleh Jungkook). Dan terlebih lagi namja yang bernama Jongin yang sekarang sudah kabur, setelah mendengar percakapan pentingnya tadi

Insung menghubungi Suho, namun sibuk, dia mencoba menghubungi Lay

"halo.." angkat Lay di ujung sana

"bagaimana? Kyungsoo dan pemuda yang bernama Jongin sudah ketemu?" Tanya Insung kepada Lay

"maaf tuan, kami belum menemukan namja yang bernama Jongin itu, kami sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jejaknya, rumah dan sebagainya"

"Kyungsoo?"

"aku tadi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo shi, saat mengawasi panti asuhan itu, dia datang kesana.."

"Kyungsoo datang kesana? Jadi si Jungkook itu?"

"namja yang bernama Jungkook sudah pulang, dia diantar oleh anak angkat tuan sendiri, Sehun" jelas Lay, dia memang sudah mengamati dan mengintai semuanya

"Sehun? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Jungkook itu?"

"aku tidak tahu tuan"

"ah sudahlah, itu tidak terlalu penting. Kemana arah perginya Kyungsoo sejak dari panti itu?"

"aku tidak tahu tuan, aku pulang saat Kyungsoo datang, dia memergokiku disana tuan"

"ah, seharusnya kamu memantau Kyungsoo juga"

"tuan sama sekali tidak memberikan perintah itu"

"baiklah, cari Kyungsoo dan temannya itu, sampai dapat"

"baik tuan"

Insung menutup ponselnya kasar, lagi-lagi kepalanya pusing mendadak, masalah dan masalah terus menghadang, belum lagi masalah Baekhyun dengan yeoja yang bernama Irene, yang belum menemukan solusi

Beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu penjaga gerbang Insung yang tadi tertidur menghampiri tuannya, dia memberitahu bahwa ada tamu, tamu menggunakan mobil, Insung memberikan perintah untuk menyuruh tamu itu masuk

Sesuai tebakan dalam benaknya, tamu tersebut adalah Mr.X alias Kim Hee Won. Insung menyambut Mr.X dengan bungkukan singkat

"selamat datang Mr." sapa Insung hangat

Mr.X masuk dengan langkah tegap dan arogan, dia tidak membalas bungkukan badan dan sapaan selamat datang Insung itu, dia lalu duduk di sofa, seperti biasa, dia dikawal oleh pengawal andalannya, dua orang Jepang, yang saat ini menetap di Korea, sebagai mata-matanya juga

"kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali.." kata Mr.X, dia memandang kamar-kamar yang berderet di lantai dua atas

"mereka sedang sekolah Mr." sahut Insung, dia melihat arah pandangan mata Mr.X tadi

Insung memerintahkan kepada pelayannya untuk memasukkan barang-barang bawaan Mr.X di kamar tamu

Mr.X perlahan berdiri, dia mengitari Insung yang belum duduk, sedangkan kedua pengawalnya sedari tadi hanya berdiri seperti patung, sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa seperti itu

"apa kamu tahu tuan Zo, ini hari apa?"

"hari sabtu Mr." jawab Insung asal, tidak peka

"bodoh, apa kamu lupa bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahun JAV yang pertama.." jelas Mr.X kasar

"maaf Mr. aku lupa hari bersejarah ini" timpal Insung pelan, dia kembali teringat setahun yang lalu merekrut Sehun dan kakak beradik Choi, dan enam bulan kemudian merekrut Baekhyun serta seminggu lebih yang lalu merekrut Kyungsoo

Kakak-beradik Choi semuanya meninggal, satu karena penyakit kelamin dan satunya lagi bunuh diri dengan meminum racun, saat itu hanya Sehun yang bertahan dan tersisa, dan sekarang sudah ada tambahan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya namja yang bernama Myungsoo hampir direkrut juga, namun Mr.X belum memberikan perintah perekrutan baru

Insung masih terngiang-ngiang masa lalu itu, dimana isterinya masih ada, isterinya itu menentang keras bisnis yang dilakoni suaminya dan meminta suaminya melepaskan semua pemuda yang dianggapnya 'anak angkat' itu, hingga akhirnya isterinya itu meninggal tanpa sebab yang jelas, meninggal bersama calon bayi laki-laki yang belum sempat menghirup nafas dunia

Insung mendesah, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca, dia kembali mengingat isterinya itu. Hingga kini dia masih setia, tidak akan menikah dan mencari pengganti wanitanya, Gong Hyo Jin

"kenapa? Tuan Zo tampak bersedih hati.." Tanya Mr.X, pertanyaan yang nadanya mengejek

"ah, tidak" jawab Insung pelan

"baiklah tuan Zo, aku akan berkeliling dulu di rumah ini, aku akan menyelenggarakan pesta beberapa hari kedepan dirumah ini, untuk merayakan setahun berdirinya JAV" tukas Mr.X kemudian, dia berjalan pelan, dan diikuti oleh kedua pengawalnya, masuk lebih dalam ke area rumah Insung

Insung mendesah pelan, dia menatap punggung boss besarnya yang menjauh itu. Dan kemudian terduduk lesu, dia kembali memegang pelipisnya pelan

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah mendekat, arahnya dari pintu utama. Dua anak angkat Insung muncul bersamaan, dia Sehun dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua bertemu di depan pintu gerbang

"ah, Baekhyun, Sehun.. kalian duduk disini dulu.." kata Insung cepat, mencegah kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu untuk naik ke lantai dua dulu

Sehun dan Baekhyun saling pandang, kemudian duduk di sofa dengan nyaman

"Mr.X sudah datang, kalian harus menjaga sikap" kata Insung, memberikan informasi kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun

"sudah datang? Dimana dia ajuhsi?" Baekhyun yang bertanya, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari sosok boss besar yang arogan itu

"dia didalam, bersama dua pengawalnya" jawab Insung, dia memelankan suaranya beberapa oktaf

Sehun tidak berkomentar, dia hanya menampilkan wajah datar saja

"maaf ajuhsi, mengenai yeoja yang bernama Irene. Aku sudah memperoleh bukti bahwa aku sama sekali tidak penah menyentuh yeoja itu" kata Baekhyun semangat

Wajah kusut Insung mendadak sumringah, itu adalah salah satu masalah yang dipikirkannya juga sehari ini,

"mana buktinya?"

"ini ajuhsi, temanku merekam pembicaraanku dengan yeoja itu dan berhasil mendapatkan bagian pengakuan penting" timpal Baekhyun, dia mengganti posisi duduk dan mendekat kearah Insung, memperlihatkan rekaman video singkat yang di rekam oleh Chanyeol-nya

Insung menonton rekaman video diponsel Baekhyun itu, dimana awalnya rekaman itu ada diponsel Chanyeol, namun sudah dikirim ke ponsel Baekhyun juga

Beberapa menit memperhatikan rekaman video itu, wajah Insung semakin sumringah

"bagus, aku mempercayaimu. Rekaman ini menjadi bukti valid. Aku juga memperhatikan paman gadis itu, yang sepertinya hanya mengincar harta saja" sahut Insung, dia tersenyum lega

"aku yakin yeoja dan pamannya tersebut tidak akan datang lagi, aku sudah mengancam yeoja itu untuk tidak datang lagi kesini" ucap Baekhyun, dia juga tersenyum

"aku harap demikian" timpal Insung

Insung kembali tersenyum lega, masalah Baekhyun sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal menyelesaikan masalah-masalah yang tersisa

Kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita datang, dia membawa minuman dan kue-kue

"ini minuman dan kuenya tuan.." kata si pelayan pelan

"taruh di atas meja saja, terima kasih" timpal Insung,

Pelayan itu menaruh 4 gelas berisi minuman diatas meja beserta kue-kuenya,

"buatkan 2 gelas lagi, untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun" lanjut Insung,

"baik tuan" si pelayan membungkuk pelan, kemudian berlalu masuk kedalam dapur lagi

Baekhyun memandang minuman yang banyak diatas meja,

"ajuhsi, si Mr.X sepertinya tidak minum yang seperti ini, dia biasanya membawa minuman kaleng bir" kata Baekhyun, selama ini dia memperhatikan jika Mr.X tidak pernah meminum minuman juss seperti didepannya ini

"ini sebagai penghormatan saja, mau dimunum atau tidak, kita harus menunjukkan bahwa kita ramah kepadanya" jelas Insung pelan, dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke dalam, mengharap si Mr.X segera keluar dan kembali keruang tamu

Insung sekilas memandang Sehun, yang sedari tadi tidak berkata atau berkomentar apa-apa

"Sehun, kamu kenapa? Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Insung, dia memandang wajah namja putih itu

"tidak ajuhsi, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sehun sekenanya, wajahnya masih datar saja

Insung tidak berkomentar lagi, dia hanya memandang perbedaan penampilan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, sedangkan Sehun memakai pakaian biasa yang dipadukan dengan sweater tebal, sepertinya namja itu sudah berhari-hari tidak masuk sekolah

Insung mendesah, dia sulit memaksa Sehun untuk aktif lagi sekolah, semenjak namja itu mengajukan pemberhentian di JAV, dia tidak pernah lagi memaksa namja itu untuk sekolah, yang penting namja itu tetap mau dan bertahan di JAV, itu saja

"baiklah, kalian tunggu dan tetap disini, aku akan kedalam dulu.." kata Insung, kemudian dia berdiri dan lekas masuk kedalam, untuk melihat si Mr.X

Insung masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun berdua di ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan yang tadi kembali muncul, membawa 2 gelas minuman baru, setelah itu masuk lagi kedalam dapur

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling pandang, Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum pelan. Sehun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan racun tikus dari sana, dia merobek singkat bungkusan itu dan menaburkan isinya di dalam gelas minuman milik Insung

Baekhyun terkaget, dia membelalakkan mata

"Sehun ah, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, dia mengarahkan wajahnya kesana kemari, tidak ada orang yang melihat 'aksi' nekat Sehun itu

"aku akan membunuh pengacau itu.. semua ini harus diakhiri hyung.." timpal Sehun, dia sudah menuangkan serbuk racun itu keminuman Insung

"ini berbahaya Sehun ah. Insung ajuhsi adalah orang yang menolongmu dulu" kata baekhyun, masih merendahkan suaranya

"ya, menolong untuk menjadikanku budak seks dibisnisnya" ketus Sehun

"aku mengerti, aku mengerti perasaanmu Sehun ah, tapi bukan begini caranya" timpal Baekhyun, dia hendak meraih gelas Insung yang sudah teracuni itu, namun Sehun mencegahnya

"jangan hyung, biarkan dia mati" kata Sehun, matanya berkilat

"pelankan suaramu Sehun ah, bukan begini caranya" Baekhyun mengarahkan lagi pandangannya kedalam rumah, untung saja belum ada satupun orang yang keluar

"aku ingin dia mati, aku akan mengakhiri ini.." Sehun berujar lagi, dadanya naik turun

"tidak dengan cara ini, lagipula bukan Insung ajuhsi pusat dari semua masalah ini, tapi si Mr.X itu, andaikan Insung ajuhsi terbunuh, masih ada Mr.X yang memegang kendali penuh, kamu tahukan jika Insung ajuhsi dibawah kendali Mr.X sialan itu" jelas Baekhyun, dia berpikiran dewasa dan berlogika

Sehun mendesah pelan, namja disampingnya itu benar, mungkin usahanya akan sia-sia saja, dan lebih parah malah mendatangkan masalah baru lagi

"aku yakin ada cara untuk menghentikan semua ini" kata Baekhyun, dia kembali meraih gelas berisi recun itu, kali ini tanpa sehun yang menghentikannya, dia menuangkan semua isi minuman itu kedalam pot bunga besar, dan meletakkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu

Baekhyun mendesah lega, sedangkan Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia mungkin berpikir pendek, ya.. kematian Insung tidak akan menghentikan semua ini

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya kesamping Sehun, dia mendekatkan wajah ke telinga namja itu,

"yang paling mungkin agar kita terbebas dari masalah ini adalah melarikan diri dari sini, pergi sejauh mungkin" bisik Baekhyun pelan

Sehun memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya itu

"bagaimana jika orang suruhan Mr.X mendapatkan kita, kita pasti akan disiksa" timpal Sehun,

"jangan sampai tercium oleh orang-orang Mr.X itu"

"…"

"aku sudah lama memikirkan mengenai pelarian ini, namun selama ini aku berusaha nyaman bekerja di bisnis ini, ya.. untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak, menabung dan setelah itu menghilang. Dan aku rasa 6 bulan sudah cukup, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak uang, aku menyimpannya di rekeningku" jelas Baekhyun, masih seperti berbisik

Sehun masih memandang wajah Baekhyun, pikirannya sama dengan namja itu

"aku berpikiran sama hyung, selama ini aku bertahan karena ingin mendapatkan uang banyak. Dan sekarang aku sudah membeli kamar disebuah apartemen, mobil dan simpanan uang. Dan setahun sudah cukup buatku, aku akan berhenti" timpal Sehun senada, tapi keinginan untuk berhentinya adalah karena namjanya, Luhan, yang kini malah menjauhinya

Baekhyun tersenyum, namun senyumannya mendadak hilang

"tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Dia berbeda dengan kita, dia direkrut dengan ancaman, mengancam anak-anak panti asuhan dimana dia dulu berada. Jika Kyungsoo kabur, maka taruhannya adalah anak-anak panti itu" kata Baekhyun, wajahnya jadi muram lagi

Sehun mendesah, mendengarkan kata panti, dia teringat dengan Jungkook, namja yang disukai oleh adiknya, namun dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika panti tempat Jungkook itu adalah panti yang sama dengan panti tempat tinggal Kyungsoo dulu

Mendadak wajah Baekhyun sumringah, dia teringat namja berkulit seksi, teman Kyungsoo

"ah, Kyungsoo mempunyai teman, namanya Kim Jongin.. aku yakin namja itu akan membantu Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun, wajahnya ceria lagi

"dari mana hyung yakin?"

"entahlah, aku firasatku mengatakan demikian, sejak melihat kedekatan mereka disekolah, aku rasa mereka ada 'sesuatu', entahlah. Tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo sudah jujur dengan namja itu mengenai keluarga ini"

"aku harap juga demikian hyung, hanya tersisa kita bertiga saja, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti kakak adik Choi" timpal Sehun pelan, dia mendesah

Kemudian, percakapan pelan dan berbisik Sehun dan Baekhyun harus terhenti, karena Insung, Mr.X dan kedua pengawalnya sudah muncul lagi, berjalan menuju ruang tamu, bergabung bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun

"ah, lama tidak melihat kalian, aset berharga JAV versi Korea" kata Mr.X sambil terkekeh jelek,

Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak menimpali, mereka hanya saling pandang

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo dan Jongin beberapa menit kemudian sampai dikediaman keluarga Jongin. mereka masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, terutama Jongin yang seperti gelisah dan tidak tenang

"omma, omma sudah pulang?" teriak Jongin, dia memanggil nama ibunya keras

Hening, tidak ada jawaban

Kyungsoo duduk diruang tamu, dia mendesah pelan, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa namjanya bersikap tidak sabar dan gelisah seperti itu

Jongin masuk kedalam kamar tidur ibunya. Dia ingin mencari bukti mengenai siapa ayah kandungnya yang sebenarnya, dia memulai pencarian dengan dengan membuka laci lemari ibunya, berharap mendapatkan bukti disana

Jongin bekerja cepat, dia menemukan beberapa berkas penting disana, rata-rata berkas itu semuanya sudah lapuk dimakan usia, membuka banyak tumpukan kertas, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan dokumen yang menjawab rasa ingin tahunya

Jongin menarik sebuah dokumen yang mirip buku kecil, dokumen pernikahan, dan disana ada dua dokumen pernikahan. Jongin membuka dokumen pernikahan yang pertama, dia menemukan nama ibunya, Han Ga In, dan seorang pria yang dianggap sebagai ayahnya, bernama Do Jun Yeon

Deeg…

Jongin terdiam sejenak, dia menatap foto pria itu, dia mengenalnya sebagai pria yang dulu mendekam di penjara selama 20 lebih dan sekarang sudah meninggal karena keracunan di penjara itu. Tapi orang yang dianggap ayahnya selama ini ternyata bermarga Do, bukan bermarga Kim

Jongin sedikit bergetar, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal

Jongin mulai membuka dokumen pernikahan yang kedua, kali ini masih dengan foto ibunya, dan foto orang asing, orang itu bernama Kim Hee Won

Deeggg…

Kim Hee Won? Mr.X… Jongin memegang jidatnya tidak percaya

Jongin terdiam, dia merosot didepan lemari ibunya itu, ternyata ibunya dua kali menikah, dan jika melihat dari tanggal yang ada, pernikahan ibunya terjadi lebih dulu dengan pria yang bernama Kim Hee Won itu, dan beberapa bulan kemudian pernikahan lanjutan terjadi lagi, dengan pria yang bernama Do Jun Yeon

Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca, dia memang adalah anak seseorang yang disebut Mr itu, itulah sebabnya dia diberikan marga sama dengan marga ayahnya kandungnya, dan bukan marga ayah keduanya

"ini tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.. aku bukan anaknya.." teriak Jongin, dia memukul lemari ibunya keras

Kyungsoo yang ada diruang tamu, terkaget, dia mendadak berdiri dan berlari, mencari Jongin, masuk kedalam kamar tempat Jongin berada

"kamu kenapa Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti

Jongin menjawab dengan isakan keras, dia masih terduduk dengan tidak elit, memukul-mukul keras lemari ibunya itu

"tolong jawablah, kamu kenapa?" ulang Kyungsoo lagi

"appa… appa.."

"kenapa dengan appamu?"

"appaku yang baru saja meninggal, ternyata bukan appaku, aku anak orang lain" kata Jongin pelan, dia berusaha menguasai dirinya

Mata owl Kyungsoo membulat,

"benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, dia memandang prihatin kepada Jongin

Jongin beranjak dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat, sangat erat malah, Kyungsoo sedikit kaget, namun kemudian membalas pelukan Jongin itu

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya, keluargaku sudah membuatmu menderita.." kata Jongin, masih memeluk kyungsoo, sambil terisak-isak

"keluargamu? Aku tidak mengerti Jongin ah…" Timpal Kyungsoo, dia memang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pencerahan mengenai kalimat dan sikap Jongin ini

Jongin lalu melepaskan pelukannya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan penting Kyungsoo tadi,

"kamu yakin ingin lepas dari bisnis seks ajuhsimu itu?" Tanya Jongin lekat-lekat, dia memegang bahu Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, jelas dia ingin lepas, lepas secara penuh dan menikmati hidup dengan Jongin secara normal

"baiklah, kita akan mengakhirinya… selamanya" kata Jongin tegas,

"tapi.. tapi bagaimana caranya, aku bisa saja kabur Jongin ah, tapi masih ada anak panti yang akan menjadi korban jika aku lari" timpal Kyungsoo, menceritakan ketakutan terbesarnya selama ini, dia sebenarnya sudah pasrah bergabung dengan JAV, asalkan partner saat membuat video seks itu adalah dengan Jongin, bukan yang lain

"kamu tenang saja, aku sendiri yang akan mengakhirinya" seru Jongin lagi

"kamu?"

"ya, aku… aku adalah target selanjutnya yang ingin direkrut oleh bisnis ajuhsimu itu" ungkap Jongin jujur, dia masih mengingat dengan jelas percakapan Insung dan Mr.X

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia kaget bukan main

"kamu ingin direkrut juga? Kamu sudah setuju?"

"ya, mereka ingin merekrutku. Aku mendengarkan sendiri rencana mereka itu. Tapi mereka belum menawarkan itu kepadaku" jawab Jongin pelan, bukan direkrut sebagai pemain, namun sebagai pemilik

"aku masih belum mengerti Jongin ah, kenapa mereka… ah, aku pusing…" Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya cepat, akhirnya namjanya itu harus bergabung dan masuk dalam lingkaran setan Mr.X

"sudahlah Kyungsoo ya, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kamu akan selalu disisiku, kita akan selalu bersama-sama, aku akan melindungimu" sahut Jongin, dia melepaskan pegangan dibahu Kyungsoo

Jongin dengan cepat membereskan 2 dokumen pernikahan ibunya itu dan memasukkannya kedalam laci lagi, namun dia tertegun saat melihat lagi foto pria yang bernama Do Jun Yeon, pria bermarga Do. Do?

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo, Do? Do Kyungsoo

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, boleh aku tahu nama lengkapmu?" Tanya Jongin ragu-ragu, dia sudah memasukkan kembali 2 dokumen pernikahan ibunya ketempat asal

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia geli dengan pertanyaan Jongin itu,

"nama lengkapku Do Kyung Soo" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, masih tersenyum

"siapa yang memberikan nama itu?"

"nama itu diberikan oleh Hye ajuhma, pemilik panti asuhan, menurutnya nama itu adalah nama pemberian ommaku sendiri, yang dituliskan bersama sebuah surat, yang mengikuti marga appaku" jawab Kyungsoo, entah mengapa dia mendadak sedih lagi. Dia pernah menanyakan mengenai surat itu, namun kata nyonya Hye, surat itu sudah lama hilang, karena tergilas waktu, sudah 20 tahun lebih. Padahal dia hanya ingin melihat tulisan tangan ibunya saja

Jongin terdiam, dia mencoba menutup pikirannya dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal dan menghubungkan mengenai keluarga pihak ayahnya sendiri, Kim Hee Won dan Do Jun Yeon

Jongin beranjak kemudian, dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk keluar kamar

"tunggu aku di ruang tamu Kyungsoo ya, aku ingin masuk kedalam kamarku dulu" kata Jongin,

Kyungsoo menangangguk pelan, dia bersama Jongin keluar kamar, Kyungsoo menuju ruang tamu sedangkan Jongin masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin keluar kamar lagi, sambil mengantongi uang tabungannya selama ini, dia menghampiri Kyungsoo di ruang tamu

"ayo kita pergi dari sini Kyungsoo ya, kita akan menginap dikontrakan dulu.."

"kenapa harus mengontrak, kita ke rumah Insung ajuhsi saja, kamu sendiri yang meminta akan bermalam semalam disana…" sahut Kyungsoo, dia semakin bertanya-tanya dengan sikap Jongin itu

"aku akan menjelaskan nanti… kita sebaiknya pergi dari sini dulu" timpal Jongin, dia juga merencanakan akan mencari ibunya ditempat kerja

"baiklah.."

"kamu tidak keberatankan?" Tanya Jongin, dia sebenarnya tidak enak dengan namjanya itu

"tentu saja tidak, kita akan selalu bersama Jongin ah"

"terima kasih Kyungsoo ya"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling senyum, berpelukan dan saling kecup singkat, kemudian mereka keluar dari rumah itu, berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan

Jongin menoleh singkat ke rumahnya yang kecil itu, sekarang tinggal ibunya saja yang harus diamankan, setelah itu dia akan menjalankan 'aksinya', aksi yang akan menentukan masa depannya dan masa depan banyak orang

Lets go…

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di Kediaman Insung,

Insung, Mr.X, Sehun dan Baekhyun saat ini masih berada diruang tamu dirumah Insung. Percakapan masih didominasi oleh si Mr.X yang bergaya arogan dan seperti pemilik rumah tersebut, sedangkan Insung hanya sesekali menimpali, berkata 'ya, bagus, setuju' dan kata-kata singkat lainnya. Sehun dan Baekhyun malah tidak menimpali apa-apa, mereka hanya memutar bola mata malas dengan tidak kentara, sesekali Baekhyun membalas pesan singkat dari Chanyeol, dimana Baekhyun men-silent ponselnya agar tidak berisik

"kalau tidak salah Baekhyun sudah bergabung dibisnis ini selama 6 bulan, benar demikian?" Tanya Mr.X, pertanyaannya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun dan Insung

"ya, Mr…. Baekhyun sudah setengah tahun disini" Insung yang menjawab

Mr.X menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya pelan,

"jangan panggil dengan sebutan Mr. lagi, aku ingin kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan Heewon, itu nama asliku" ucap Mr.X alias Heewon tegas

"baik, tuan Heewon" kata Insung,

"iya, tuan Heewon" simpal Sehun dan Baekhyun nyaris bersamaan, kata-kata pertama mereka sejak tadi

Heewoon mengangguk pelan, kekuasaannya masih mendominasi, dan itu membuatnya senang. Sejak dulu dia memang selalu menjadi boss besar, dulu boss rumah bordil, dan sekarang boss JAV, bisnis seks

"aku mendapatkan banyak permintaan dari website, permintaan untuk membuat video seks solo untukmu Baekhyun, banyak penikmat JAV versi Korea yang memintanya. Aku harap kamu akan membuatnya" ucap Heewon, dia menatap Baekhyun

"aku?" Tanya Baekhyun,

"ya, kamu.. kenapa? Kamu sudah terbiasa beradegan seks, dan kali ini hanya akan tampil solo saja" Heewon bertanya dan menjelaskan

"bukan begitu tuan Heewon, hanya saja.. aku…" kalimat Baekhyun tidak berlanjut, lidahnya kelu

"dia akan membuatnya Tuan Heewon, tuan tenang saja" Insung menimpali cepat

"bagus..bagus.. dan untukmu Sehun, aku menginginkan kamu beradegan seks dengan ajuhma, ya.. sesuatu yang baru buatmu. Selama ini videomu hanya bersama pemuda dan gadis muda saja, aku ingin sesuatu yang baru" kalimat Heewon berganti kepada Sehun

Sehun menampilkan wajah datarnya lagi, dan kemudian dia berdiri

"tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi… jangan harap" seru Sehun, nafasnya memburu, dia sudah berniat tidak akan membuat video seks lagi, satupun

Mr.X alias Heewon terkaget, dia nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya, dia betul-betul tidak sadar oleh reaksi berlebihan Sehun

"kamu kenapa?" kamu menolak? Menolak?" bentak Heewon, dia juga ikut berdiri,

Sehun diam. Lalu Insung dengan cepat berdiri, dan menengahi Heewon dan Sehun itu

"tidak, tidak.. Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak. Dia akan membuatnya, aku akan menjamin itu" Insung kembali berujar dan menenangkan Heewon yang emosi, dia takut jika boss besar itu marah dan menyuruh kedua pengawalnya untuk menembaki mereka semua

Dan kemudian, ponsel milik Sehun berdering keras, dia merogoh sakunya cepat, mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang menelfonnya

"maaf, aku terima telefon dulu.." Sehun permisi, dan kemudian menepikan dirinya agak kedalam, agar percakapannya tidak terdengar orang lain

Heewon memandang Sehun dengan pandangan curiga dan waspada, takut jika ada perlawanan tersembunyi dari namja berwajah datar itu, bisa sangat berbahaya

Sehun mengangkat telefonnya, yang ternyata dari namja yang bernama Myungsoo

"halo.." angkat Sehun malas

"halo chagiya.. kamu sedang apa?" sapa Myungsoo diujung sana

"maaf hyung, aku sibuk, jangan ganggu aku, kumohon"

"aku tidak mengganggumu, aku hanya merindukanmu, mungkin merindukan penis-mu, atau mungkin merindukan hole-mu itu" Myungsoo berujar mesum

Sehun mendengus kentara

"aku ingin hyung tidak menggangguku lagi, kita sudah melakukannya dan itu sudah berkali-kali, dan sekarang aku ingin kita mengakhiri semua ini, aku sudah punya pasangan" sahut Sehun pelan, dia melirik sekilas disekitarnya, dia aman, tidak ada orang yang mendengar percakapannya

"pasangan? Namja China itu? Aku rasa dia sudah memutuskanmu" tukas Myungsoo

"asal hyung tahu saja, kami belum ada kata putus"

Myungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu berujar lagi

"apa kamu tidak melihat konfrensi persnya tadi?"

"konfrensi pers apa?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti

"namja China itu memutuskan untuk muncur dari dunia hiburan, dia membatalkan semua kontrak rekaman, iklan dan drama. Dan berencana kembali ke China, sebagai orang biasa" kata Myungsoo memberikan informasi

Sehun terdiam, dia mendesah pelan, tidak menyangka bahwa dampak video seks itu sangatlah besar

"Sehun ah, kamu masih disana?"

"ya, aku masih disini hyung"

"maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya mengujimu saja, ternyata memang kamu masih mencintai namja China itu.. aku mendukungmu"

"maksud hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti

"kemungkinan namja itu akan kembali ke China besok, jika dia masih mencintaimu dengan tulus, dia pasti akan datang padamu dan mengabaikan karirnya"

Sehun diam lagi dan mencerna kalimat Myungsoo

"aku mengalah Sehun ah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi. Lagi pula aku akan segera menikah dalam beberapa minggu ini" jelas Myungsoo, dia tertawa pelan, memberitakan kabar gembira

"menikah? Dengan siapa hyung? Namja?"

"apa kamu gila, aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan namja, ini Korea. Aku akan menikah dengan seorang yeoja cantik, kami sudah serius"

"hyung tidak main-main?"

"tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh…"

"selamat hyung, aku turut bahagia"

"terima kasih Sehun ah, jika kamu dan namja China itu sudah jodoh, kalian akan dipertemukan lagi, cinta kalian akan bersatu"

"aku juga mengharapkan itu hyung" kata Sehun lega, namja yang bernama Myungsoo itu sepertinya tidak akan menjadi orang ketiga

"mengenai perekrutanku di JAV, apa sudah dibatalkan?" Tanya Myungsoo, bercanda

"sudah lama hyung, boss sialan itu membatalkannya" jawab Sehun

"baguslah, aku juga tidak ingin bergabung dan terkekang"

"itu keputusan yang bagus hyung"

"baiklah Sehun ah, aku harap kita bertemu lagi, namun dengan pasangan masing-masing"

"sama-sama hyung"

Sehun menutup telefon itu, memasukkan lagi ponsel kesakunya, dia mendesah pelan, kemudian kembali lagi bergabung dengan Insung dkk di ruang tamu

Pikiran Sehun mendadak kacau, namja yang dicintainya akan segera pulang ke China, sebagai orang biasa, bukan selebriti atau idol lagi. Karir Luhan berakhir ditangan Video seks JAV

Sehun duduk lagi disamping Baekhyun, dia berpikir bagaimana pergi dari rumah Insung dan mencari Luhan-nya, cintanya

"baiklah… Kyungsoo kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi.." kata Heewon tiba-tiba, dia mengarahkan pandangan kemana-mana

Insung tidak langsung menjawab, dia memandang Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian

"hm… dia belum pulang sekolah" jawab Insung pelan, dia menjawab sambil tersenyum kepada Heewon, senyum terpaksa

"ah, bukannya tadi Kyungsoo pulang kemari bersama namja yang bernama Jongin" timpal Baekhyun, dia otomatis mengeluarkan kalimat itu

Insung memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk dan mematikan, Baekhyun membekap mulutnya cepat, namun terlambat, Heewon sudah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu

"Kim Jongin tadi kesini?" Tanya Heewon, dia memandang Insung dan Baekhyun bergantian

Insung gelagapan, dia menggeser duduknya, mendadak gugup,

"ah.. maaf tuan.. itu.."

"kamu tidak jujur dan mengatakan sejak tadi hal itu padaku, rupanya Kim Jongin itu sudah kesini" bentak Heewon, dia berdiri

Insung juga ikut berdiri,

"maaf tuan Heewon, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan kedatangan pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu hanya sebentar saja disini, setelah itu pergi lagi" jelas Insung, dia semakin gugup saja

"aku tidak percaya, kenapa dia pulang? Apa kamu mengusirnya?" Tanya Heewon kasar, matanya berkilat

"hm… itu… dia…" Insung tambah gugup

Heewon melipat tangannya didada, menunggu jawaban dan ungkapan jujur Insung

Insung mendesah pelan, dia memutuskan untuk jujur saja

"maaf tuan, pemuda itu mendengar pembicaraan kita tuan, mendengar semuanya" ungkap Insung, dia menunduk

"apa? mendengar semuanya?"

"ya, semuanya tuan.. semua informasi yang tuan berikan, semuanya didengar oleh pemuda itu"

'plaakkkkk….'

Tamparan keras menimpa pipi Insung, tamparan yang tidak terduga olehnya, bogem lembut itu dilayangkan oleh Heewon, boss besar itu sangat marah dan gusar

"kamu menggagalkan rencanaku tuan Zo…" seru Heewon, mirip berteriak. Dia pengawalnya sudah siap siaga, menunggu perintah dari tuannya, siapa tahu saja mereka diperintahkan untuk menembak mati Insung ditempat

Insung mengusap pipinya perlahan, pipinya mendadak merah dan nyeri. Tuan rumah itu kehilangan wibawa didepan Sehun dan Baekhyun, dimana kedua namja itu hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan 'ayah angkat' mereka ditampar dengan sangat keras

"kamu ceroboh tuan Zo…" seru Heewon lagi, dia mengelilingi Insung dengan langkah cepat

"aku minta maaf tuan…"

"aku tidak menerima maaf, kamu harus mendapatkan hukuman tuan Zo…" timpal Heewon, mukanya jadi sadis

Insung menahan nafasnya, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan hukuman dari si Mr.X itu

Sehun dan Baekhyun masih terdiam membisu, dia kasihan juga melihat Insung yang seperti teraniyaya tersebut

Heewon tersenyum licik, matanya berkilat kejam, dan mulai melontarkan hukuman yang diberikan kepada Insung

"tuan Zo yang terhormat… hukumanmu adalah kamu harus membuat video seks, dengan tema 'Gangbang' dan 'BDSM', kamu harus disiksa dalam video itu, disiksa secara seksual, dan yang menyiksa itu adalah kedua 'anak angkat'mu ini, Sehun dan Baekhyun" ujar Heewoon, diiringi dengan tawa cetar menggelegar,

Jdeerr…

Kalimat hukuman dari Heewoon itu bagaikan tamparan yang kedua kalinya untuk Insung, dia mendadak geram dan marah, harga dirinya seperti diinjak dan dilecehkan

"tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya…" teriak Insung, dia memandang wajah Heewon tanpa berkedip

Heewon malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya, dia memberikan aba-aba kepada salah satu pengawalnya, dengan hanya kedipan mata, salah satu penjaga itu sudah sadar apa yang harus dilakukan

"Tuan Zo, aku tidak suka kalimat penolakanmu… Wanatabe, tembak kaki biadab ini…" perintah Heewon

Dan kemudian,

'dooorrrr….'

Sebuah peluru dari pistol milik pengawal Heewon, menembus kaki kanan Insung, darah mengalir deras disana, Insung otomatis ambruk, dia berteriak kesakitan dengan tertahan

Sehun dan Baekhyun sontak mendekati Insung, Baekhyun memegang kaki kanan Insung, sedangkan Sehun menahan darah yang keluar dengan tangannya,

'argh…' erang Insung tertahan, dia merasakan sakit yang sangat dikakinya itu, keringat membasahi dahinya

Heewon tertawa lagi,

"ini akibat jika melawan Mr.X… apa kalian berdua juga ingin seperti itu?" Heewon bertanya pada Sehun dan Baekhyun, yang masih mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Insung

Hening…

Kisah ini masih akan berlanjut…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

TBC dulu ya.. he..he… terima kasih sekali lagi buat pembaca yang masih menantikan dan me-**Review** FF ini, terima kasih atas semangatnya…he…he… mungkin FF ini tamat di Chapter 19 (mungkin, kalau tidak ada perubahan ya…)

Aku mau Tanya nih, bagaimana pendapat pembaca semua mengenai FF ini update 2 hari sekali? Selama ini FF ni selalu update dan punya jadwal tetap ya… mungkin ada masukan? Misalnya update 3 hari atau seminggu sekali. Soalnya banyak pembaca yang bilang kalau FF ni terlalu cepat dipublish, dan mereka ketinggalan banyak Chapter, dan mengejar ketinggalan itu malah jadi capek baca nih FF karena chapter ketinggalannya lumayan banyak…

Segitu dulu ya, **Reviewnya** semua aku baca dan tetap bikin aku semangat, yang belum pernah muncul, nama nih suaranya? He…he… dan untuk pembaca yang sudah setia, sekali lagi terima kasih, karena sudah bersama FF ini selama 16 Chapter…. Salam sayang…

**Review lagi**… nee…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Baekhyunniewife, Lolamoet, baexian ree, SognatoreL, cooly224, AlienBaby88, , Bulet, aerumdawo, Dodo, firdaniamayarofah, Re. Tao, Re-Panda68, JonginDO, kaihunhan, ShinJiWoo920202, sr14bmark, BlackXX, risky. alila. 1, cristianronan, ayusafitri35, KyungOwl, firda-xmin, Mami Fate Kamikaze, ChanBaekLuv, hunniehan, 48BemyLight, cici fu, lovesoo, odultLu, BabyBuby, 110114hk, kiranakim, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, kyungie66, guest, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, ayp, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, she3nn0, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, Arumdawo, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana, KaisooLovers, cahayaanjanie, park soohee, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, LasmaniaStevani, renata. Anastasya. 92, Devrina, alkoheol, sycarp, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, beng beng max, maple fujoshi2309, zhea. Zhiioott, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_Dio


	17. Chapter 17

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Red Velvet Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya memandang sekilas kearah Mr.X alias Heewon. Mereka berdua masih terus berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama bagi kaki Insung yang kena tembak itu

"ajuhsi, bertahanlah.." kata Baekhyun pelan, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia menangis, kasihan dengan keadaaan Insung tersebut, walaupun Insung merupakan sumber masa kelamnya selama ini, namun tuan rumah itu tidak pernah sama sekali memukulnya

"ya, ajuhsi… kami akan panggilkan dokter" kata Sehun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, baru kali ini dia melihat 'ayah angkatnya' begitu sangat kesakitan, dia yang alergi dengan darah malah sekarang bergelimang dengan cairan merah itu, sedari tadi tangannya terus menahan darah yang merembes keluar, dia sedikit menyesal karena sudah berpikiran akan memberikan racun pada Insung

"argh…." Ucap Insung perih, dia sekuat tenaga menahan sakitnya, keringat terus keluar didahi tuan rumah itu

Heewon masih saja terus tertawa badai, tidak nampak diwajahnya sedikitpun rasa kasihan,

"panggilkan dokter pribadinya. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggal secepat ini" perintah Heewon, perintahnya ditujukan bagi Sehun dan Baekhyun

"Insung ajuhsi tidak mempunyai dokter pribadi tuan" Baekhyun yang menimpali pelan

Heewon mendengus,

"tidak punya dokter pribadi? Kenapa? Seharusnya dirumah mewah dan besar ini ada dokter pribadi, asisten pribadi dan sebagainya" kata Heewon meremehkan

Baekhyun tidak menimpali lagi, dia tahu bahwa Insung tidak mengambil asisten atau dokter pribadi karena tidak ingin melibatkan banyak orang luar, itu dikarenakan bisnisnya bersama Mr.X yang tidak ingin tercium

"sudahlah, kalau begitu telefon petugas rumah sakit, untuk mengangkat peluru itu. Jika mereka bertanya katakan bahwa tuan kalian ini hanya kecelakaan biasa, dia ceroboh sehingga kakinya kena tembak sendiri" sahut Heewon sadis,

Baekhyun meraih taplak meja yang masih baru didekatnya, dan membebatkannya ke kaki Insung tersebut, hal itu dibantu oleh Sehun

"bawa dia kekamar dulu, menyusahkan saja" perintah Heewon lagi,

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun dan Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dan memapah Insung, tangan mereka penuh dengan darah sekarang, sedangkan Insung belum mengucapkan kalimat apapun, rasa sakitnya membuat dia tidak bisa bicara

Sehun dan Baekhyun memapah Insung menuju ke kamar tidur tuan rumah itu, kamar yang paling besar yang ada disana, namun Heewon kembali menginterupsi

"jangan bawa dia kekamarnya, kamar itu akan menjadi kamarku selama aku disini, tadi aku sudah melihat-lihat disana" ucap Heewon, dia melipat tangan didadanya, kedua pengawalnya masih stand by, siap jaga

"jadi kami harus membawa kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia menoleh singkat kearah Heewon

Heewon tertawa lagi,

"bawa ke kamar kosong di lantai dua diatas, tidurkan di bekas kamar kakak beradik Choi" perintah Heewon keras dan tegas

Baekhyun tidak menimpali, dia hanya mengucapkan kalimat pendek dan singkat kepada Insung, meminta persetujuan si pemilik rumah itu, Insung mengangguk pelan dan tidak keberatan, dan akhirnya Sehun dan Baekhyun memapah Insung ke lantai dua, masuk kesalah satu kamar bekas kakak-adik Choi dulu, sambil menunggu petugas medis datang

Heewon menatap punggung Insung, Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu, dia tertawa lagi, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

"keluarga yang menyusahkan…" gumam Heewon, dia meneguk bir kaleng yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana dan mengabaikan jus minuman yang disediakan oleh pelayan Insung

"sekarang aku yang berkuasa dan mengambil alih perintah dirumah ini…" gumam Heewon lagi, kepada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini sudah berada dalam sebuah kamar kontrakan, kontrakan itu letaknya tersembunyi dan jauh dari keramaian, Jongin sengaja memilih kontrakan itu karena ingin menepi untuk sementara bersama Kyungsoo, sembari menyusun rencana

Jongin menidurkan dirinya di ranjang dalam kamar itu, pikirannya kemana-mana, dia sibuk menyusun rencana dan memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dengan rencananya itu

Jongin menoleh singkat kearah Kyungsoo, dia melihat namja itu sedang memanaskan makanan didapur yang memang agak menyatu dengan kamar tidur

Jongin terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang dengan telaten bekerja itu, dia sedikit melupakan pikiran-pikiran 'ruwet'nya dan tersenyum sendiri

"Jongin ah, makan dulu…" kata Kyungsoo pelan, kalimatnya itu mengagetkan Jongin dari lamunannya

"ah, iya" sahut Jongin, dia turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah menghidangkan makanan mirip mie instan

"ini apa?" Tanya Jongin, sambil menatap makanan yang dihangatkan oleh Kyungsoo itu

"ini kimichi spagethi" jawab Kyungsoo singkat

"sepertinya enak"

"memang enak, aku hanya menghangatkan saja, ini spagethi sudah jadi dengan bumbu" timpal Kyungsoo. Memang sewaktu mencari kontrakan, dia dan Jongin singgah terlebih dahulu ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan selama beberapa hari

Kyungsoo mengambil garpu, melilitkan spagethi itu dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Jongin, Jongin dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan memakan spageti itu

"bagaimana?"

"enak"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling tersenyum. Gantian Jongin yang menyuapi Kyungsoo, hal itu terhadi secara bergantian, mereka larut dalam suasana bahagia dan tidak seorangpun akan mengganggu

"I love you Kyungsoo ya" kata Jongin, setelah suapan terakhir habis

"I love you too" balas Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah hebat

Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dan membereskan makanan mereka, dia seperti ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Memang selama dipanti asuhan dulu, dia selalu membuatkan makanan bagi anak panti, walau hanya makanan sederhana saja, masakannya selalu disukai, banyak yang memujinya, terutama Jungkook yang setiap saat pasti terus menerus melayangkan pujian untuk masakannya

Kyungsoo mendadak mendesah pelan,

"sampai kapan kita disini Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, dia sudah membereskan makanan yang mereka makan tadi

"mungkin dua atau tiga hari saja" jawab Jongin pelan

Jongin naik ke atas tempat tidur, dia hanya bersandar disana, Kyungsoo mengikuti dari belakang, namja imut itu ikut duduk bersandar disamping Jongin, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Jongin

"apa aku akan benar-benar bebas dari sana Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, nyaris seperti berbisik

"ya, aku yakin kamu akan bebas, tidak lama lagi" jawab Jongin, dia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan

"Jongin ah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan masuk dalam bisnis hitam seperti itu, aku sudah bahagia tinggal dipanti asuhan, dan tidak pernah mengira akan tinggal dirumah besar dan mewah itu" sahut Kyungsoo lagi, dia kembali mengingat saat dimana Insung datang kepanti asuhan, dengan dalih ingin mengangkatnya anak, dari awal dia memang sudah curiga, karena biasanya orang mengangkat anak dengan memilih anak yang masih kecil, bahkan masih bayi, bukan anak remaja yang sudah berusia dua puluh lebih

"mungkin itu sudah takdir, termasuk takdir dimana kita akan bertemu dan saling mencintai" kata Jongin, kali ini dia memegang lembut tangan Kyungsoo

"ya… mungkin. Namun sekarang aku lega, aku sudah memilikimu" Kyungsoo tersenyum, tidak terasa air matanya menetes, air mata bahagia, karena telah menemukan namja yang peduli dan mencintainya dengan tulus, tanpa memandang latar belakang kelam orang tuanya, dia menghapus air mata itu cepat

Jongin mendesah,

"Kyungsoo ya, apa kamu tidak penah melihat wajah ommamu atau mungkin appamu?" Tanya Jongin, pertanyaan yang selalu dihindarinya, namun terucap juga

"tidak Jongin ah, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat wajah orangtuaku, menurut Hye ajuhma, aku diletakkan didepan pintu panti asuhan, dengan hanya berselimut saja, tambahan secarik surat yang dituliskan oleh ommaku sebagai penanda identitasku, disurat itu katanya hanya tertulis namaku dan keinginan omma yang mengharapkanku dirawat dan tetap hidup" jelas Kyungsoo, dia mulai terisak pelan

Jongin mendesah lagi, dia perlahan mulai merasakan kesedihan juga, dia meremas tangan Kyungsoo pelan, mengharapkan namjanya itu melupakan kesedihannnya tersebut

"setiap orang masing-masing mempunyai garis hidup yang sudah ditentukan. Dan itu adalah yang terbaik yang diberikan oleh yang maha kuasa" kata Jongin, kata-kata yang menguatkan, dia berkata seperti itu untuk menguatkan Kyungsoo sekaligus menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan menyesali takdirnya, dan sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah menghadapi takdir itu

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia kemudian menidurkan kepalanya ke paha Jongin, Jongin tersenyum, dia kembali mengusap rambut jatuh namjanya itu

"kita akan hidup bahagia Kyungsoo ya, selamanya" gumam Jongin pelan, sangat pelan

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di Kontrakan Taehyung,

Taehyung beranjak dari pembaringannya, dia sudah beberapa saat yang lalu sudah pulih dan sehat kembali. Hanya saja, dia menunggu kedatangan kakaknya, Sehun untuk membawa Jungkook kembali ke kontrakannya, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan namja belia itu, rasa rindunya sudah membuncah hebat, dan jika dia harus menunggu sehari atau dua hari, mungkin dia akan mati karena dililit rasa rindu, sedikit berlebihan memang, namun itulah yang dirasakan oleh Taehyung sekarang

"ah..hyung lama sekali.." gumam Taehyung pelan, sejak tadi dia mengira kakaknya itu sudah datang bersama Jungkook, karena beberapa saat yang lalu ada yang mengetuk pintunya, namun mereka adalah Jimin dkk, teman segenk Taehyung selama ini, dia menolak pergi dugem dan hura-hura, dengan alasan sakit.

Akhir-akhir ini juga, dia tidak pernah melihat lagi yeoja yang bernama Wendy, yeoja cantik yang hampir saja merenggut keperjakaannya (?) saat mabuk dulu

Taehyung beranjak pelan, berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu itu dan menimati lagi udara dan angin segar

Taehyung perlahan tersenyum, dia melihat sosok Jungkook dari jauh, namun senyumannya menghilang karena sosok Jungkook itu tiba-tiba hilang, ah.. dia hanya berhalusinasi saja, dia menggeleng pelan dan kecewa,

Taehyung mendesah sesaat, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah ruangannya yang masih berantakan, botol minuman dan puntung rokok merupakan benda wajib yang selalu ada disana

Taehyung mendesah

Dengan langkah pelan, Taehyung kembali masuk dan menutup pintunya, dia memutuskan untuk membereskan dan membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ada dikamarnya itu, berharap Sehun dan Jungkook sebentar lagi datang. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jungkook-nya kecewa saat melihat kebiasaan buruknya yang terulang lagi

Cinta memang selalu membuat seseorang berubah, berubah kearah lebih baik tentunya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Insung sudah mendapatkan perawatan dari tim medis. Kondisinya perlahan membaik, peluru yang bersarang dikakinya sudah dikeluarkan, namun luka itu tetap saja luka, menyisakan lubang yang kentara, dan akibatnya dia tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan

Heewon mengusir halus 3 orang tim medis yang didatangkan dari rumah sakit Seoul Hospital, dia tidak ingin orang-orang itu bertanya macam-macam mengenai penyebab tertembaknya kaki Insung tersebut

Heewon sepertinya sudah menjadi penguasa dan pemegang kendali penuh dirumah Insung, dia memberikan peraturan-peraturan versinya sendiri kepada semua pelayan yang ada dirumah itu

"kenapa kalian masih disini? Masuk kedalam kamar kalian.." bentak Heewon kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih ada didalam kamar tempat Insung tertidur, kamar bekas kakak adik Choi

"tapi.." Baekhyun menginterupsi, namun kalimatnya berhenti, dia melihat wajah sayu Insung

"kalian keluarlah, aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Insung pelan, sangat pelan, dia tertidur dengan kaki yang dibebat kain kasa, kain yang diberikan obat khusus oleh tim medis, dia lemah

Insung menahan rasa sakit yang sangat dikakinya itu

Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan, dia beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Insung, lalu berjalan perlahan, melewati Heewon yang ada di didekat pintu

Baekhyun dan Sehun masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing

Heewon mendengus kasar, dia mendekati Insung dan terkekeh lagi

"sekarang aku yang berkuasa dirumah ini, tenang saja, hanya seminggu, tidak lama" kata Heewon bernada mengejek yang kentara

Insung hanya diam,

"dan jangan harap kamu bisa lepas dari hukumanmu Tuan Zo, kamu tetap akan melakukan perekaman adegan seks beramai-ramai dengan dua anak angkatmu itu, walau dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan seperti ini"

Insung masih diam, dia tidak memandang Heewon

"jangan cengeng Tuan Zo, itu hanya luka tembak di kaki, kamu beruntung aku tidak menyuruh Watanabe menembak kepalamu" ujar Heewon sadis , dia mulai tertawa cetar badai halilintar lagi

Heewon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Insung, dia mulai berujar lagi

"aku akan mencari anakku, Jongin. satu-satunya keturunanku… aku harap dia tidak mendengar hal-hal yang buruk tentangku. Dia mungkin sudah terlanjur mendengar semuanya, kenyataan bahwa dia anak siapa, namun dengan kekuatanku, aku yakin bisa membawa anakku itu dipihakku, bukan sebagai pemain, namun sebagai penerus, penerus JAV. JAV akan terus bertahan, bertahan sambil membawa symbol bagi anak muda, yaitu seks. begitu besarnya dampak seks itu buatku, seks mendatangkan uang yang berlimpah. Aku hidup dari adegan seks orang lain, itu membuatku kaya raya tuan Zo.." ungkap Heewon panjang lebar, dia menarik lagi kepalanya dan menormalkan posisinya

Heewon kembali menampilkan smirk liciknya, dia menekan kuat kaki Insung yang sakit, hal itu membuat Insung kaget dan sedikit menjerit tertahan

"dasar lemah, pantas saja isterimu itu meninggalkanmu.." umpat Heewon kasar,

Insung tidak membalas umpatan sang Mr.X

"aku rasa isterimu bunuh diri karena kamu sudah tidak 'becus' jadi suami untuknya…" ucap Heewon lagi, terus menerus memberikan intimidasi dan membuat Insung kembali marah

Namun usaha Heewon itu selalu gagal, akhirnya si boss besar itu bosan juga

"baiklah, nikmati rasa sakitmu, semoga kakimu ini tidak infeksi dan berulat" tutup Heewon, dia lalu berbalik menuju pintu, meninggalkan Insung sendirian di kamar itu

Bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga, Heewon sudah keluar dari kamar Insung dirawat dan terbaring

Insung mengepalkan tangannya, lalu mendesah pelan, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun terbaring telungkup di atas ranjangnya. Dia sesekali telentang, miring, telentang lagi, kemudian menelungkup, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"ya.. tuhan…" desah Baekhyun pelan, dia kemudian beranjak dan terduduk

Namja bereyeliner itu memikirkan banyak hal, mulai dari Insung yang ditembak oleh anak buah Mr.X, ketidakjujurannya kepada Chanyeol, hingga rencana pelariannya untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seoul.

Baekhyun beranjak pelan, dia berjalan menuju kearah jendelanya yang tertutup, melihat keadaan diluar yang sama sekali sunyi dan sepi. Baekhyun mendadak melamun, dia melamunkan Chanyeol, namja jangkung yang telah resmi menjadi pacarnya, apakah dia bisa tetap bersama Chanyeol? Apakah cinta mereka bisa bertahan? dia terus saja memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, dia harus melakukan sesuatu, ya… dia harus jujur kepada Chanyeol

Baekhyun masih larut dalam lamunannya, namun kemudian, terdengar suara pintunya terbuka pelan, dia sedikit kaget, lalu tersenyum saat melihat orang yang masuk itu

"maaf Hyung, aku tidak ketuk dulu.." ternyata dia adalah Sehun, dia mendekati Baekhyun dengan langkah cepat

"tidak apa-apa, aku memang tidak mengunci pintu" balas Baekhyun, masih tersenyum simpul

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun, itu sering dilakukannya jika ingin meminta saran atau mungkin bantuan dari Baekhyun

"hyung, bagaimana ini hyung? Aku ingin bertemu namjaku…" kata Sehun, dia menampilkan wajah kusut memelas

"namjamu? Kamu punya pacar Sehun ah?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya

"iya hyung" jawab Sehun cepat

Baekhyun masih memasang wajah tidak percaya, namun kemudian teringat percakapannya dengan sehun lebih kurang seminggu yang lalu

"namja China itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia belum tahu nama pacar Sehun selama ini

"ya, hyung… namanya Luhan, Xi Luhan" jawab Sehun pelan

Mata Baekhyun membelalak,

"eks member boy band itu? Woow, aku tidak menyangka dia adalah namja yang selama ini menyimpanmu" tukas Baekhyun takjub, dia menghindari kata 'namja simpanan'

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, menaklukkan hati seorang namja idol bukanlah sesuatu yang patut disombongkan baginya

"bagaimana hyung, menurut informasi Luhan hyung akan berangkat besok ke China, aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku" terang Sehun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"kejar dia Sehun ah, jangan biarkan dia pergi"

"dia menjauhiku hyung"

"karena?"

Sehun terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab

"karena apa? pasti ada alasannya?"

"aku merekam adegan seks kami dan memberikan rekaman itu ke Insung ajuhsi, hyung pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian" jelas Sehun jujur, dia lalu merosot dan terisak pelan

Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya dan kaget, namun dia cepat-cepat memegang bahu lebar Sehun dan membuat namja itu berdiri lagi

"tenanglah… tenanglah Sehun ah, ini ujian buatmu, aku yakin jika namja itu mencintaimu, dia pasti memilihmu dan melepaskan karirnya" tukas Baekhyun, memberikan pandangannya, pandangan dan pemikiran yang mirip dengan Myungsoo, mantan partner seks Sehun

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dia setuju dengan kalimat Baekhyun

"aku menyesal hyung, aku menyesal…" isak Sehun lagi, dia mendadak melankolis

Baekhyun mengelus bahu Sehun pelan, memberikan energy ketenangan bagi namja magnae itu. Sehun perlahan normal kembali, dia menatap Baekhyun lagi

"bagaimana jika nanti aku pergi dari sini hyung? Pergi mengejar Luhan hyung ke China…" kata Sehun, kalimat itulah yang menjadi inti kedatangannya ke kamar Baekhyun

"pergilah, kejar dia…aku mendukungmu Sehun ah" ujar Baekhyun tegas, dia tersenyum kepada Sehun

"benarkah hyung?"

"ya, pergilah… tinggalkan rumah ini, tinggalkan JAV"

Sehun lalu memeluk cepat Baekhyun, memeluk erat dan hangat,

"aku ingin pergi sekarang hyung…" kata Sehun, masih dalam posisi memeluk Baekhyun

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu" timpal Baekhyun lugas

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang wajah Baekhyun

"bagaimana dengan hyung sendiri? Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanya Sehun pelan, dia mendadak khawatir lagi

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia memegang kedua bahu Sehun itu

"tenanglah, kami akan baik-baik saja, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah dewasa, bisa menjaga diri, pergilah… kamu menjadi yang pertama dari kita bertiga, aku dan Kyungsoo yang akan menyusul selanjutnya, mengubur kisah pahit dirumah ini, mengubur JAV dalam-dalam" jelas Baekhyun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca,

Sehun tersenyum sumringah, dia mendapatkan suntikan energy semangat dari Baekhyun

"terima kasih hyung.." Sehun memeluk Baekhyun lagi

"ah, bagaimana dengan Taehyung adikmu, apa kamu akan membawanya serta?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya cepat

"tidak hyung, tidak ada yang tahu jika aku mempunyai adik, jadi aku akan meninggalkan Taehyung di kota ini, aku tidak ingin membuatnya bermasalah dengan ikut denganku" jawab Sehun

"apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"aku rasa tidak apa-apa hyung, aku akan menyuruh Taehyung tinggal diapartemenku, mengalihkan atas namanya dan sebagian uangku, aku sudah merencanakan semua itu hyung" tukas Sehun mantap

"…"

"tidak ada yang tahu jika Taehyung adalah adikku" ulang Sehun

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dia paham dengan pemikiran Sehun, Taehyung memang harus menikmati hidup secara normal, bukan pelarian seperti Sehun kakaknya

"hyung harus membantuku saat ini juga untuk keluar dan pergi dari sini" kata Sehun, melihat bahwa kendali sudah diambil alih oleh si Mr.X alias Kim Hee Won, dan bukan Insung lagi. Jadi sepertinya pengawasan versi Mr.X akan sangat berbeda dan mungkin penuh kejutan, dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan peluru bersarang di kepalanya

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu Sehun ah… sekuatku" angguk Baekhyun mantap

"terima kasih hyung, aku menyayangi hyung"

Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun hangat

"hyung jangan mengingat bahwa kita pernah menjadi partner seks, tapi ingatlah aku sebagai saudara hyung…" ucap Sehun, dia mulai terisak lagi, entah keberapa kalinya

"ya, Sehun ah.. aku akan selalu mengingatmu, mengingat sebagai saudara dan teman yang mengajariku untuk tetap tegar dan bertahan selama disini" timpal Baekhyun,

Sehun mengangguk cepat, dia kembali memeluk Baekhyun

Sepertinya, Sehun adalah namja pertama yang akan memulai pelarian dari rumah milik Insung yang penuh dengan sejarah kelam, sejarah yang penuh dengan lendir dan desahan panas

Sehun akan meninggalkan itu semua dan mengejar cintanya, Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin sudah berpakain rapi, dia sepertinya akan pergi sebentar dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di kontrakan, namja berkulit seksi itu berjalan pelan dan duduk disamping namjanya, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memandanginya berpakaian

"jika ada yang mengetuk pintu, jangan dibuka, kecuali aku. Jika aku yang datang, aku akan mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan memanggil namamu" kata Jongin, memberikan penjelasan kepada Kyungsoo

"kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan dan lembut

"aku harus bergerak cepat Kyungsoo ya, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, namun ini kulakukan demi rencanaku, rencana membebaskanmu dari bisnis seks itu, selamanya" jelas Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, dia tersenyum

"aku hanya akan mengamankan anak panti asuhan dan juga ommaku saja, hanya itu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi kesini" lanjut Jongin, mengutarakan inti rencana awalnya untuk keluar

"baiklah, aku mendoakanmu disini" timpal Kyungsoo

Entah siapa yang mulai, kedua bibir Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling beradu, ya… mereka berciuman, ciuman lembut dan hangat, tidak ada isapan erotis disana, yang ada hanya desahan singkat yang menenangkan

Beberapa detik saling berpagut, akhirnya kedua bibir insan itu terlepas, mereka saling pandang lagi,

"I love you Kyungsoo ya"

"I love you too, Jongin ah"

Dan akhirnya Jongin beranjak berdiri, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo, mereka berdua seperti sepasang suami istri, dimana Jongin akan berangkat kerja, sedangkan Kyungsoo setia menantinya dirumah, seperti itulah yang terlihat

"hati-hati Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo

"ya, jangan buka pintu, kalau bukan aku" Jongin mengingatkan lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, namjanya itu menghilang dibalik pintu kontrakan, Kyungsoo menutup rapat lagi pintu itu

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya, dia keluar tidak membawa apa-apa, hanya baju dibadan saja, namun dia membawa kartu ATM, buku tabungan, kunci mobil dan uang tunainya

Dibawah sana, sudah ada Baekhyun yang berjaga-jaga, posisinya tidak jauh dari ruang kerja Insung yang kini dikuasai oleh Mr.X alias Heewon. Sehun berhasil turun tanpa terlihat oleh pelayan ataupun dua pengawal Heewon, Sehun sebenarnya ingin terlihat biasa saja, namun degup jantung dan deru nafasnya tidak bisa kompromi, dia bukannya ingin keluar berjalan-jalan, namun dia akan kabur dan pergi jauh dan tidak kembali lagi

Sehun sudah sampai dekat Baekhyun, dia membisikkan kalimat singkat

"sampaikan salamku pada Insung ajuhsi, aku berterima kasih kepadanya" kata Sehun, sangat pelan,

"salammu akan kusampaikan" timpal Baekhyun, dia menoleh lagi, Heewon dan kedua pengawalnya belum muncul diruang tamu

"sampai jumpa hyung" tutup Sehun, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca lagi, dia sangat sedih meninggalkan Baekhyun, namja yang selama ini menemaninya dalam suka dan duka dibisnis seks Mr.X

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, menyuruh namja itu lekas pergi, sebelum Mr.X keluar dari ruang kerja Insung

Sehun kemudian berlari pelan, menoleh singkat menatap Baekhyun dan menatap rumah mewah Insung, rumah yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkannya, dia melewati dua penjaga gerbang yang lagi-lagi ketiduran, Sehun lekas masuk kedalam mobilnya yang sengaja diparkir diluar gerbang, ternyata sangat mudah untuk keluar, tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan

Sehun lekas menjalankan mobilnya, tancap gas, dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia menoleh lagi

"selamat tinggal Baekhyun hyung… semoga kita berjumpa lagi' gumam Sehun, setetes air mata akhirnya jatuh dari wajah tampannya itu, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya

Sehun berhasil keluar, namun memang keberhasilannya itu karena Mr.X tidak waspada dan belum menerapkan peraturan baru yang ketat, Sehun beruntung

Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun,

Baekhyun yang beberapa menit yang lalu ditinggalkan oleh Sehun, mengusap dadanya pelan, dia gembira karena Sehun sudah berhasil pergi, tapi…

"Sehun tadi kemana?" Tanya sebuah suara, suara lantang dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, dia Heewon, si Mr.X

Baekhyun terkaget, dia terlonjak, tidak menyangka akan melihat Heewon keluar kamar, dia tidak menjawab

Heewon yang memakai piyama ala Jepang mendekati Baekhyun, dia mengitari namja itu dan sesekali menatap keluar gerbang, melihat sisa asap kendaraan Sehun yang mungkin masih tertinggal

"Sehun kemana? Kenapa dia tidak melapor kepadaku?" ulang Heewon

"hm.. dia.. dia pergi untuk membawa mobilnya ke bengkel. Mobilnya sedikit bermasalah, lagipula dia akan langsung mencari Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun asal, dia lupa menyiapkan alasan yang bagus untuk Heewon

"pembohong, aku tahu kamu menipuku.." seru Heewon

"aku tidak menipu tuan" timpal Baekhyun, dia memberanikan diri menatap mata Heewon

"aku bisa membaca raut wajahmu, kamu jelas berbohong, lagi pula aku sudah mengerahkan orang-orangku untuk mencari Kyungsoo, dan juga tempat tinggal anakku, Jongin. aku tidak perlu bantuan Sehun. Namja itu hanya perlu beradegan seks saja, hanya itu" kata Heewon

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, dia mendengar nama Jongin disebutkan

"Jongin? Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan

"ya, kenapa? Dia anakku"

"namja yang menjadi partner seks Kyungsoo?"

"yah dia, dia anakku… ah, kamu jangan mengalihkan topik" seru Heewon, dia mengitari Baekhyun lagi

Baekhyun terdiam, dia menunduk, ada sedikit harapan jika benar Jongin adalah anak kandung si biadab didepannya. Namun, dia heran, sifat Jongin sangat berbeda dengan badak sadis didepannya itu. Jongin adalah namja yang baik, setahunya, sedangkan Heewon adalah pria paruh baya yang sadis dan kejam

"apa jaminanmu jika Sehun tidak kembali lagi?" Tanya Heewon

"jaminan?"

"ya… sudahlah, aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu"

Baekhyun memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak

Heewon mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun,

"jika Sehun tidak datang dalam beberapa jam, kamu tahu sendiri akibatnya, aku akan menghukummu, menghukum dengan sangat berat, karena berani menipuku, mungkin diatas hukuman bagi Insung appa angkatmu itu" bisik Heewon, bisikan yang penuh kelicikan dan intimidasi

Baekhyun mendadak mematung, dia bergetar hebat. Dia tidak menimpali pernyataan ancaman dari Heewon itu, sepertinya dia akan bernasib buruk beberapa jam lagi

Heewon dan Baekhyun masih berada didepan pintu, kemudian datang salah seorang penjaga gerbang yang sepertinya sudah terbangun, terbengun setelah Sehun pergi

"maaf tuan, ada dua tamu diluar, ingin bertemu dengan tuan Insung.." kata penjaga itu kepada Heewon, dia memang sudah diberitahu jika yang berkuasa sekarang adalah Heewon, bukan Insung lagi

"apa mau mereka?" Tanya Heewon kasar

"aku tidak tahu tuan"

"baiklah, suruh mereka masuk" perintah Heewon

"ya tuan" penjaga gerbang itu lekas berbalik dan berlari

Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua tamu yang disebut oleh si penjaga tadi, rupanya tamu itu adalah Irene dan pamannya, Bao Chun. Mereka berdua belum kapok dan sadar rupanya

Irene dan pamannya berjalan pelan, mendekati Baekhyun dan Heewon, Nampak jelas bahwa kedatangan itu adalah kemauan dari si Bao Chun

"ajuhsi, kita pulang saja, kita tidak bisa lagi mengancam mereka…" bisik Irene pelan, dia menarik lengan pamannya itu

"diam, kita usaha lagi" tukas Bao Chun pelan, kalimatnya itu tidak didengar oleh Heewon

Heewon duduk di sofa, mempersilahkan Bao Chun dan Irene untuk duduk juga, namun hanya dengan isyarat tangan, bukan dengan kata-kata

"ada apa?" kalian mencari siapa?" Tanya Heewon tanpa basa basi

"kami mencari tuan Insung" jawab Bao Chun tegas, dia menepis tangan keponakannya yang terus menerus menariknya untuk pulang

Baekhyun menatap Irene dengan pandangan tidak suka, rupanya ancaman yang dilayangkan untuk yeoja itu tidak digubris, sedangkan Irene sama sekali tidak memandang Baekhyun, dia malu

"Insung sakit, aku pemilik rumah ini, ada apa?" kata Heewon, mengklaim

"ka..kami, kami datang ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban" gagap Bao Chun, padahal dia seharusnya datang 2 hari lagi. Dia gugup dan gagap, mentalnya mendadak lemah, dia terintimidasi oleh kata-kata tidak bersahabat Heewon

"tanggung jawab apa? cepat katakan…" seru Heewon, dia tidak ingin waktunya habis dengan pembicaraan yang tidak penting

"keponakanku, dia… eh" gagap Bao Chun lagi

"dia kenapa?" Tanya Heewon, nadanya masih dikeraskan, menatap yeoja cantik disamping Bao Chun

"ah, maaf… kami permisi dulu, maaf mengganggu" ucap Bao Chun, dia lekas berdiri dan menarik lengan Irene, tanpa berkata-kata lagi mereka langsung kabur dan pulang

Irene menurut, dia hanya melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun dan mengikuti pamannya yang lebih dahulu berjalan pulang, kedatangan yang sia-sia

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat paman Irene yang begitu mudah dijatuhkan mentalnya oleh Heewon, dia yakin paman dan keponakan itu tidak akan datang lagi

Heewon berdiri, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"aku sudah tahu maksud kedatangan orang itu, terlihat dari matanya, dia gila harta" ucap Heewon

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, dia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya keluar gerbang

"masuk kedalam kamarmu, sekarang. Aku akan menunggu selama 4 jam, jika Sehun tidak kembali juga, maka kamu yang akan menerima akibatnya. Lekas masuk…" perintah Heewon kasar, dia menunjuk kamar Baekhyun dilantai atas

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Baekhyun perlahan bergerak, berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dilantai dua. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang dan tidak beraturan, dia sudah membohongi Heewon dan sebentar lagi akan menerima akibat dari kebohongannya itu

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin sampai disebuah tempat layanan telefon umum, layanan yang sudah sangat kurang di era modern yang didominasi oleh ponsel genggam. Jongin ingin menghubungi temannya, Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya perlu menunggu sesaat, telefonnya sudah diangkat oleh Chanyeol

"halo Yeol hyung, ini aku Jongin" kata Jongin memulai percakapan, dia memang menyimpan nomor telefon milik Chanyeol disecarik kertas, untuk jaga-jaga jika ada hal penting

"ya, hitam… ada apa?" timpal Chanyeol bersemangat,

"begini hyung, aku ingin minta tolong.."

"minta tolong apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia tidak memprotes panggilan 'hyung' kepadanya, karena biasanya mereka hanya saling memanggil nama atau ledekan saja, tanpa 'embel-embel'

"apa hyung tahu panti asuhan Orphenage Geong?"

"ya, aku tahu, tempat si pendek itu dulu tinggal kan?"

"iya, hyung..aku ingin hyung mengungsikan anak-anak dan semua penghuni panti itu, hanya dua atau tiga hari saja"

"mengungsikan? Aku tidak mengerti.."

"hyung punya villa di pulau Jeju, aku ingin meminta tolong untuk membawa semua penghuni panti itu kesana, bisa?" pinta Jongin dengan sangat

"untuk apa?"

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya hyung, tapi ini penting"

"baiklah, aku akan menyuruh asisten appa, untuk membawa semua penghuni panti itu kesana" tanpa berpikir lama, Chanyeol langsung setuju, membawa 20-an anak panti untuk berkunjung ke vilanya selama beberapa hari bukanlah masalah

"terima kasih hyung, hyung bisa mengatakan kepada kepala panti, bahwa kunjungan ke pulau Jeju adalah untuk piknik, hanya dua atau tiga hari saja"

"baiklah, tenang saja. Asisten appa bisa mengurusnya"

"sekali lagi terima kasih hyung"

"sama-sama"

Jongin menutup telefon, padahal Chanyeol masih ingin berbicara dan menanyakan sesuatu. Dia berterima kasih sekali lagi dalam hatinya karena temannya Chanyeol bersedia mengamankan anak-anak panti selama dua hingga tiga hari

Sekarang, tinggal mencari ibunya ke tempat kerja

Jongin bergerak cepat, dia mengunjungi ibunya disebuah pabrik kertas dipinggir kota Seoul. Dia beruntung karena hanya beberapa menit sampai disana, ibunya sudah muncul bersama beberapa karyawan wanita lain

"Jongin, kenapa disini?" Tanya Ibu Jongin, dia kaget melihat kemunculan anaknya yang tiba-tiba, tidak biasanya

"ah, omma… aku ingin berbicara dengan omma. Omma masih bekerja?"

"tidak, omma baru saja ingin pulang" jawab ibu Jongin, kali ini sikapnya sedikit berubah, jika biasanya dirumah dia jarang bicara, namun bila berada di lingkungan kerja, sikapnya menjadi sedikit terbuka

"ada apa?"

"Gyo He ajuhma sakit, dia membutuhkan pertolongan omma" kata Jongin pelan, dia menampilkan wajah sedih, jelas dia berbohong

"Gyo sakit? Dari mana kamu tahu Jongin?" Tanya ibu Jongin, dia mendadak panik

"teman sekelas yang memberitahu itu, dia menyampaikannya kepadaku, kebetulan temanku itu baru saja pulang dari Songnam, Gyo ajuhma menyampaikan pesannya" jelas Jongin, berusaha meyakinkan ibunya

"ya… Tuhan, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai suami, dia sendirian" ibu Jongin resah dan gelisah, simpatinya timbul

"maka dari itu omma, omma kesana, jenguk ajuhma.."

"bagaimana denganmu, dengan kerjaan omma juga.." timpal ibu Jongin, dia menoleh singkat kearah bangunan pabrik tempat dia mencari nafkah selama ini

"omma minta cuti, 3 hari saja, pasti diberikan, selama ini omma tidak pernah cuti"

Ibu Jongin nampak berpikir keras, Gyo He merupakan saudara perempuan satu-satunya, dia sudah tua dan suaminya baru saja meninggal, sama dengan dirinya, dia menatap mata anaknya lagi

"baiklah, omma akan kesana menjenguknya.." timpal Ibu Jongin

Jongin tersenyum senang, rencananya berhasil, dia meminta maaf dalam hati karena sudah membohongi ibunya, ya.. berbohong demi kebaikan tentunya. Dia ingin ibunya meninggalkan rumah selama beberapa hari saja, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu saja ibunya menjadi incaran ayah kandungnya, Heewon

Rencana awal Jongin sukses besar

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen Luhan. Dia berburu dengan waktu, tidak ingin namjanya itu pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sehun memarkirkan mobil dan lekas turun dengan cepat. Dia naik kelantai 5 apertemen itu, ke kamar Luhan. Mudahan-mudahan saja namja China imut itu masih ada

Sehun terdiam mematung didepan pintu kamar apartemen Luhan. Dia mendesah dan menarik nafas pelan, mengarahkan tangannya ke tombol nomor untuk memasukkan password, kode untuk membuka pintu apartemen itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya, mudah-mudahan saja Luhan tidak mengganti password kamarnya, dia menekan delapan angka dengan gerakan lambat, dan…

Berhasil, pintu itu terbuka, Sehun tersenyum lega, rupanya Luhan sama sekali tidak mengganti password pintu itu, berarti itu tandanya masih ada harapan untuknya

Sehun perlahan mendorong pintu itu, melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dia terdiam sejenak, menatap sosok namja yang membelakanginya, namja itu sepertinya sedang mengepak barang, dia Luhan

Sehun semakin mendekat,

"Luhan hyung…" panggil Sehun pelan, sangat pelan

Tidak ada tanggapan

"Luhan hyung, maafkan aku… aku menyesal hyung" lanjut Sehun, kali ini suaranya sedikit dibesarkan

Hening, namja itu memang Luhan, namun dia sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan Sehun, dia hanya diam dan menunduk, tidak ada suara

"hyung… aku mencintai hyung, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa hyung, aku minta maaf, aku menyesal hyung…" rentet Sehun, kata demi kata terus terucap dibibir tipisnya, dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke namja itu

"hyung.. tolonglah…" kalimat Sehun terhenti, karena Luhan dengan gerakan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sehun, memeluk dengan sangat erat, erat sekali

Sehun hampir saja terjatuh, dia sedikit kaget, namun dia bisa segera mengusasai dirinya, dia sontak tersenyum, Luhan memeluknya

Terdengar isakan tertahan, isakan bahagia sepertinya, isakan itu bukan dari Sehun, namun dari Luhan, namja China itu terisak sambil terus memeluk Sehun

"aku yang harus meminta maaf Sehunnie… aku egois" kata Luhan pelan, kalimat pertamanya pasca meninggalkan Sehun

Sehun menggeleng pelan,

"bukan salah hyung, aku yang salah…" timpal Sehun

"bukan, aku yang salah. Aku sudah tahu profesimu dan terus memaksamu berhenti, aku egois Sehunnie, bukan salahmu jika akhirnya kamu merekam adegan percintaan kita" terang Luhan, dia mengakui kesalahannya juga

Sehun tersenyum, dia mendadak lega, ploong…

"sudahlah hyung.. tapi bagaimana dengan karir hyung, aku dengar hyung…" kalimat Sehun terhenti, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya

"aku mengundurkan diri Sehunnie, aku bukan lagi namja idol" jelas Luhan

"maafkan aku hyung, ini semua salahku"

"bukan, bukan salahmu… aku yang terlalu egois, aku lebih mementingkan karirku dari pada cinta kita" lanjut Luhan kemudian

Hening

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun singkat, dan kemudian berujar lagi

"aku ingin pulang ke China, pulang sebagai orang biasa… dan…"

"…"

"dan aku ingin kamu ikut denganku Sehunnie" ungkap Luhan, kalimat yang beberapa hari yang lalu ingin diungkapkannya kepada Sehun, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri karirnya didunia entertainment

"benarkah hyung?" Sehun berbinar, itu yang dia tunggu, rencananya sejalan dengan namjanya tersebut

Luhan mengangguk mantap, dia tersenyum

"aku sudah membereskan barang-barangku, hanya barang-barang penting saja, sebagian barang lain aku tinggal" ucap Luhan, dia menoleh singkat ke kopernya yang hanya satu buah saja

"jadi aku bisa ikut hyung?" Sehun masih tidak percaya

"ya, Sehunnie… kamu ikut denganku, kita buka lembaran baru di kampung halamanku" jawab Luhan, senyuman masih menghiasi wajah cutenya

"terima kasih hyung" Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan, pelukan cinta, pelukan sayang dan pelukan rindu. Dia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah membuka pintu hati namjanya itu, dia sangat bahagia

Kekuatan cinta mereka memang masih lebih kuat dari segalanya

"kapan hyung akan pergi?" Tanya Sehun, dia melepaskan pelukannya

"sebentar lagi, aku hanya menunggumu dan yakin kamu pasti akan datang untukku" jawab Luhan

Sehun memegang pipi Luhan,

"hyung tunggu disini dulu, aku akan mengurus adikku, Taehyung, dan setelah itu kita akan pergi, meninggalkan Negara ini" kata Sehun

"kamu ingin meninggalkan adikmu itu?"

"ya, tempatnya memang disini, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja hyung. Hyung tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja disini" jelas Sehun, dia tidak ingin menjelaskan terlalu jauh, takut jika Luhan malah resah dengan adiknya itu

Luhan mengangguk paham, dia tidak bertanya lagi

"baiklah hyung, aku pergi dulu. Aku berjanji tidak akan lama…" tutup Sehun, dia mengecup bibir Luhan sekali lagi, lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar apartemen Luhan,

Sehun akan mengunjungi Jungkook dulu, lalu mengunjungi adiknya, Taehyung. Lagi-lagi dia harus berburu dengan waktu

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun mondar mandir dengan gelisah di dalam kamarnya, dia tegang, cemas sekaligus takut. Heewon sepertinya sudah tahu mengenai kepergian Sehun dan tidak kembali lagi. Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, dia harus meminta tolong, sebentar lagi mungkin Heewon akan masuk kekamarnya dan mungkin akan memukuli atau lebih parah menembak mati dirinya

Penjaga Heewon jelas sudah bersiaga didepan kamar atau depan gerbang rumah Insung, mencegah Baekhyun untuk keluar

Namja dengan senyum kotak itu melongok keluar jendela, tidak ada siapa-siapa diluar sana, dia tidak mungkin melompat dari jendelanya itu, dia masih ingin hidup

Baekhyun berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa keluar dan meminta pertolongan,

"ah, aku lupa.. aku punya ponsel.." gumam Baekhyun senang, dia akan meminta tolong Chanyeol untuk menolongnya, namjanya itu pasti tidak akan keberatan

Baekhyun meraih ponsel yang ada diatas meja nakasnya, mencari kontak Chanyeol dan menekan tombol panggil, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Chanyeol mengangkat telefonnya

"halo chagiya… aku tadi mengira si hitam yang menelfonku lagi" kata Chanyeol diujung sana, tertawa

"halo Yeol ah, aku… aku butuh bantuanmu…" kata Baekhyun gugup,

"bantuan apa?"

"bantuan untuk…" Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka, dia memang tidak menguncinya. Heewon masuk dan menarik paksa ponsel milik Baekhyun

"sudah kuduga, kamu membantu Sehun untuk kabur.." kata Heewon kasar, dia berhasil mengambil ponsel milik Baekhyun, memencet tombol merah dan menekan tombol non aktif, ponsel milik Baekhyun itu beberapa detik kemudian sudah padam

Heewon menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel Baekhyun tepat didepan si empunya,

"kamu tidak bisa menipuku, mau minta bantuan? Sudah terlambat…" timpal Heewon lagi, dia mendengus

Baekhyun memasang wajah shock, terkaget karena tiba-tiba Heewon mendadak masuk dan menarik ponselnya, namun dia mencoba menatap Heewon dengan pandangan berani

"maaf tuan, kembalikan ponselku, itu milikku…" kata Baekhyun, dia memasang wajah datar

Heewon berkacak pinggang, mengelilingi Baekhyun

"sepertinya kamu sudah berani melawan… mau mengikuti jejak Insung-mu itu? Hah…" seru Heewon keras,

"tidak tuan, tapi tuan mengambil ponselku, itu milikku, dan…"

'plaaakkk…'

Heewon menampar pipi Baekhyun, tamparan yang sama kerasnya saat dia menampar Insung. Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang sakit itu, dia menggertakkan giginya

"apa? mau melawan.. kamu masih bocah ingusan…" hina Heewon

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dia geram dan marah

"kamu itu bocah miskin yang dipungut oleh Insung, seharusnya kamu bersyukur tinggal dirumah yang mewah dan besar ini…" tukas Heewon lagi, dia mendecih

Baekhyun masih diam

"hanya bermodalkan penis, kamu bisa hidup.. seharusnya kamu paham kalau kamu itu hanyalah sampah, sampah seks yang tidak berguna…"

'buuuggghhh..'

Heewon tersungkur keras, rahangnya merah dan mendadak bengkak seketika. Ya… dia di bogem oleh Baekhyun, pukulan Baekhyun tepat mengenai rahang si Mr.X itu.

"jangan coba-coba menghinaku lagi, tua Bangka sialan…" umpat Baekhyun, dia meludahi Heewon

Heewon terperangah, belum hilang rasa sakit dirahangnya, dia sudah mendapatkan pukulan dengan kata-kata dan air ludah, dia mengelap ludah Baekhyun yang mengenai bajunya

"Watanabe, Daisuke… kenapa kalian tinggal didepan pintu, ikat anak jahannam ini.." teriak Heewon, dia sangat marah

Kemudian…

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dua pengawal Heewon yang sedari tadi stand by didepan pintu, menerobos masuk dan memegang Baekhyun keras, pengawal itu tidak melihat jika baru saja boss mereka kena bogem, pandangan mereka yang selalu lurus kedepan sepertinya membuat mereka tidak peka, kecuali ada perintah langsung dari Heewon

"kalian ini sedang apa.. aku kena pukul" seru Heewon lagi kepada kedua pengawal Jepangnya, dia meringis dan memegang rahangnya lagi

Baekhyun yang sudah dipegang oleh dua pengawal Heewon, meronta-ronta keras

"lepaskan.. lepaskan, ayo kita berduel secara jantan.." teriak Baekhyun, kemarahannya memang sudah diubun-ubun, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dia dibunuh atau ditembak mati

"keparat, anak sialan…"

'buughh…'

Heewon menendang perut Baekhyun, dia melakukannya sebanyak dua kali, hal itu membuat Baekhyun kesakitan dan tidak bisa bergerak, terlebih lagi kedua tangannya dipegang oleh dua pengawal Heewon, sangat menyakitkan

"jangan main-main denganku.. aku bisa saja menyuruh pengawalku untuk menembakmu sampai mati…" bisik Heewon ditelinga Baekhyun

"kenapa tidak kamu lakukan.. hah" timpal Baekhyun, dia tidak menggunakan kata 'tuan' lagi dalam kalimatnya

Heewon terkekeh dan tertawa keras

"kamu masih asetku, aset JAV… aku akan membunuhmu jika kamu sudah tidak berguna lagi, terlebih dahulu aku akan memotong penismu…" balas Heewon sadis

Baekhyun berdecih, dia masih menahan sakit diperutnya akibat tendangan Heewon

Heewon tertawa lagi,

"pukulanmu tadi kuanggap sebagai hadiah untukku, dan ludahmu kuanggap sebagai bonus untukku… kamu akan membayarnya nanti, membayar dengan sangat mahal" ucap Heewon mengintimidasi

Baekhyun kali ini tidak menimpali, dia hanya memandang wajah Heewon, pandangan ingin menerkam

"ikat dia diranjangnya, jangan diberi makan… aku ingin melihat apakah dia bisa bertahan tanpa makanan selama dua hari" perintah Heewon

Dua orang suruhan Heewon bekerja cepat, dia mengikat Baekhyun didalam kamarnya sendiri, ikatan yang sangat keras dan menyakitkan, tali yang digunakan mengikat Baekhyun itu sudah disediakan oleh dua pengawal. Pengawal itu memang mempunyai tiga benda penting : tali, pisau dan pistol

Heewon tertawa penuh kemenangan, dia memandang luka memar di rahangnya lewat cermin dikamar Baekhyun itu

"kamu akan membayar ini Baekhyun… harus.." ucap Heewon dengan nada yang ditekankan

"setelah aku mendapatkan dan membuat anakku, Jongin berada dipihakku, saat itu juga kamu akan menyesali telah terlahir didunia ini…"

Heewon menendang kaki ranjang tempat Baekhyun diikat, kemudian berbalik, memberikan aba-aba kepada kedua pengawalnya untuk keluar, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, dalam kondisi sakit dan terikat

'Chanyeol ah, tolong aku..' batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

"kenapa hyung membawaku kesini? Aku tidak ingin pindah, aku tetap lebih suka di kontrakan lama" protes Taehyung, posisinya saat ini ada didepan pintu apartemen milik kakaknya, Sehun. Mereka sampai beberapa menit yang lalu disana

"apa kamu yakin tidak ingin pindah di apartemenku?" Tanya Sehun, dia tersenyum singkat, menekan beberapa tombol, sebagai kode keamanan untuk membuka pintu apartemennya

"yakin hyung…" tukas Taehyung mantap, dia menenteng barang-barangnya yang tidak seberapa, barang-barang itu dipaksa untuk dibawa oleh Sehun

"benar?" Sehun memegang pintu kamar apartemennya, membuka sedikit, dan kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan lebar

"ya, hyung… aku…. Ah, Jungkook…" mata Taehyung melotot tidak percaya,

"hyung.." teriak seorang namja yang ada didalam kamar apartemen Sehun, namja itu sedari tadi menunggu, dia adalah Jungkook

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling peluk, rasa rindu mereka masing-masing terbayarkan, terutama Taehyung yang memeluk dengan sangat erat, erat sekali malah

"hyung, sakit…" kata Jungkook,

"ma..maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Taehyung mengendurkan pelukannya, dia betul-betul tidak sadar tadi

Kedua namja itu melepaskan pelukan rindu mereka, mereka saling tatap, dan kemudian…

Taehyung meraih bibir Jungkook dengan menggunakan bibirnya, ya… Taehyung mencium Jungkook, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan penuh perasaan, Jungkook otomatis membalas ciuman Taehyung itu, memiringkan wajahnya dan menekan bibirnya

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan refleks antara Taehyung dan Jungkook tersebut, dia lekas menutup pintu apartemennya pelan, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, menjadi penonton aksi ciuman Taehyung vs Jungkook

Beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman cinta Jungkook dan Taehyung terlepas, mereka menarik nafas panjang, dan menormalkan diri masing masing

"maaf hyung…" kata Jungkook, dia menoleh kearah Sehun, dan membungkuk pelan

Sehun tersenyum, dan kemudian berdiri

"aku tidak apa-apa…" sahut Sehun, dia menatap bergantian antara Jungkook dan Taehyung

"apa kamu masih tidak mau pindah kesini?" ulang Sehun, pertanyaannya ditujukan untuk Taehyung

"aku mau hyung, asalkan….." Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menggaruk kepalanya pelan

"asal aku disini?" Jungkook yang menimpali, wajahnya mendadak merah

"ah, itu…itu.. ya" jawab Taehyung, dia salah tingkah

Jungkook tersenyum, dia menunduk, karena malu. Taehyung juga demikian, dia malah menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang Sehun, kakaknya itu tersenyum kepadanya

"ya, kalian berdua akan tinggal disini" kata Sehun, dia memegang bahu Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bersamaan

Sehun lalu memeluk Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan, merapatkan tubuh kedua namja muda itu kepelukannya

"aku harap kalian bahagia bersama, kalian adalah namja yang baik, dan pantas bersama" lanjut Sehun lagi, dia mendadak terisak-isak

Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, mengeluarkan kartu ATM, kertas yang berisi Pin penting, buku tabungan yang sudah dikuasakan untuk Taehyung, dan kunci mobilnya

"ambil ini, kamu akan membutuhkannya, mobilku itu jual saja" kata Sehun, dia meletakkan semua benda-benda itu di atas ranjang, dekat dengan posisi Taehyung

Taehyung memandang sehun tidak mengerti,

"hyung mau kemana? Kenapa hyung memberikan semua ini?" Tanya Taehyung pelan

"aku akan pergi Taeh ah, pergi dari Negara ini" jawab Sehun pelan

"pergi? Ke mana hyung? dengan siapa?"

"sudahlah, jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Terima saja ini, dan anggap sebagai balas budiku atas kebaikan ommamu, karena sudah merawatku sejak kecil" tukas Sehun, dia terduduk dan terisak-isak lagi, entah ini isakan keberapanya

"hyung berkata apa, ommaku adalah omma hyung juga, maaf jika selama ini aku bersikap buruk dan selalu menghina hyung" Taehyung duduk disebelang Sehun, dia masih ingat beberapa kejadian yang lalu, dia sering menghina kakaknya itu, mengumpatnya sebagai pemerkosa, anak pungut dan sejenisnya

"tidak, Taeh ah.. kamu tidak salah apa-apa, kamu adalah adik yang baik"

Taehyung mendesah pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan air matanya jatuh

"jadi hyung benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Taehyung, berharap pendengarannya salah

Sehun mengangguk pelan,

"aku memang harus pergi, tapi tenang saja, aku akan datang melihatmu lagi, melihat kebersamaan kalian, tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan aku kembali" jelas Sehun, dia memegang tangan adiknya itu

"hyung jangan melupakanku.." timpal Taehyung, dia tidak mungkin bisa melarang keinginan kakaknya tersebut

"aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, Taeh ah… ah, jangan menangis, kamu itu laki-laki" Sehun menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dipipi Taehyung

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, senyum kesedihan, kemudian memeluk lagi kakaknya, berharap itu bukanlah pelukan terakhirnya

Sehun membalas pelukan Taehyung, dia mengelus pelan punggung namja itu

"aku tidak ada waktu Taeh ah… aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Sehun pelan

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengusap bekas air matanya,

"hyung hati-hati, aku menyayangi Hyung.." Taehyung semakin tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia terisak pelan

"aku juga menyayangimu, jangan menangis, Jungkook melihatmu" goda Sehun, dia berbalik menatap namja belia yang juga larut dalam kesedihan

"terima kasih atas semuanya hyung.." kali ini Jungkook yang berujar, matanya juga berkaca-kaca

"sama-sama, jaga adikku, kalian harus saling menjaga, dan saling menyayangi" ucap Sehun kepada Jungkook, dia juga memeluk namja itu singkat

Mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam perpisahan yang tidak pernah diduga dan direncanakan

Dan akhirnya, Sehun harus benar-benar pergi, pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, adiknya. Pergi bersama cinta sejatinya, Luhan.

Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu, menyisakan siluet sosoknya yang akan selalu dirindukan oleh Taehyung

Taehyung merosot dan terduduk,

"hati-hati hyung, jangan lupakan aku…" gumam Taehyung pelan, dia hampir oleng

Jungkook dengan cepat meraih tubuh Taehyung, kondisi awal Taehyung memang sedang drop, dan sekarang ditinggalkan oleh kakaknya, membuat namja itu semakin tidak berdaya

Jungkook menahan tubuh Taehyung, memeluknya erat, dengan posisi duduk

"sabar hyung, Sehun hyung pasti akan kembali… dia sudah berkata itu tadi" kata Jungkook, dia mengelus rambut Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Taehyung

"aku harap demikian…" timpal Taehyung pelan

"sekarang ada aku hyung, kita akan terus bersama, disini.." kata Jungkook, memberikan kalimat ketenangan untuk Taehyung,

Mendadak Taehyung bergerak perlahan, dia berbalik dan memandang wajah Jungkook

"disini bersamaku? Selamanya?" Tanya Taehyung, darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi

"ya, hyung… selamanya" jawab Jungkook mantap

"panti asuhanmu, rumah itu?"

"Sehun hyung sudah meyakinkan kepala panti untuk mengijinkanku pergi, entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun hyung kepada Hye ajuhma, tapi yang jelas Hye ajuhma mengijinkanku, aku sudah membawa barang-barangku kesini" jawab Jungkook, dia menunjuk dua tas besar barang-barangnya

"syukurlah, jadi kita akan selalu bersama" girang Taehyung, dia memeluk Jungkook lagi, perlahan melupakan kesedihannya karena baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kakaknya, Sehun

Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung, namja itu sangat bahagia

"aku akan sekolah lagi, kamu juga. Kita akan sekolah. Sehun hyung meninggalkan banyak uang untuk kita" gumam Taehyung pelan, masih memeluk Jungkook-nya

"ya, hyung.. Sehun hyung juga mengatakan itu sebelum hyung datang, dia menyuruhku untuk sekolah lagi, menamatkan pendidikan hingga perguruan tinggi. Kita akan bersekolah bersama hyung"

"ya…. di sekolah Sehun hyung, kita akan sekolah disana" tambah Taehyung cepat

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, dia menunduk, lalu memandang wajah Jungkook, bibirnya bergetar

"hm.. aku.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." kata Taehyung gagu

"aku juga hyung" timpal Jungkook

"katakanlah.. apa itu?"

"hyung duluan.."

"kamu duluan…"

"hyung dulu, baru aku.."

Taehyung tersenyum, dia gemas dengan tingkah imut namja didepannya, dia menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan

"aku mencintaimu, Jungkook ah.." ungkapan Taehyung, ungkapan cinta yang beberapa hari ini dipendamnya, dan sekarang kalimat itu bisa terucap, didepan namja yang disukainya

Jungkook sontak tersenyum, dia menunduk, wajahnya memerah hebat

"kenapa tunduk? Maaf jika kata-kataku menyinggungmu.." tukas Taehyung, dia salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"tidak hyung, aku.. aku juga mencintai hyung.." balas Jungkook pelan, wajahnya semakin merah, semerah tomat matang

"kamu menerimaku sebagai namjamu?" Tanya Taehyung, dia berharap ini bukan mimpi

"ya, hyung… aku menerima hyung sebagai namjaku…" jawab Jungkook, dia mencoba mendongakkan wajahnya, namun gagal, dia terlalu malu

"my Kookie.."

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook lagi, sepertinya hari ini adalah 'hari peluk sedunia', karena sedari tadi aksi peluk memeluk selalu terjadi. Jungkook tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan Taehyung, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan selama ini, cinta yang awalnya dikira hanya untuk Kyungsoo, namun ternyata tidak, cinta sejatinya hanya untuk namja yang memeluknya, Taehyung. Namja yang membuat hari-harinya indah, namja yang memberikan senyuman ceria untuknya, namja yang menuruti semua permintaannya, namja yang menolak yeoja demi dirinya, bahkan namja yang membuat 'kejantanannya' menegang hebat, itulah Taehyung

Dua Insan telah disatukan dalam 'pelukan cinta'

.

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Mr.X alias Kim Hee Woon berjalan tidak jelas di ruang tamu rumah Insung, dia sesekali memegang rahangnya yang masih bengkak, rahang itu sudah diobati sejak tadi, namun sakitnya belum juga hilang. Bogem Baekhyun tadi memang sangat keras.

Dua pengawal Heewon masih setia berdiri seperti patung, sedangkan Heewon sendiri masih sibuk dengan aktifitas berjalan dan mengecek ponselnya, ya… dia menunggu kabar dari orang suruhannya. Heewon mempunyai beberapa orang suruhan, rata-rata orang Jepang yang dipekerjakan

Ponsel Heewon berbunyi, dengan cepat dia mengangkatnya,

"halo, bagaimana?"

"maaf tuan, kami belum menemukan Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin. kami sudah mendapatkan alamat rumah pemuda itu, alamat rumah Kim Jongin, namun setelah kami kesana, pemuda itu beserta ibunya tidak ada disana" jawab orang suruhan Heewon itu, dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan kental

"bodoh, aku sudah membayar mahal kalian, kalian ini orang-orang terpilih, mencari dua pemuda saja tidak bisa" bentak Heewon kasar

"kami betul-betul tidak menemukan jejak, rumah Kim Jongin itu sangat terpencil, sepertinya sengaja dibangun ditempat tersembunyi seperti itu, tidak ada tetangga yang bisa diintrogasi"

"sial… rupanya Han Gain begitu cerdik bersembunyi disana, pantas saja aku tidak menemukan jejaknya selama bertahun-tahun" gumam Heewon

"maaf, tuan bilang apa?"

"tidak, lupakan… apa kalian sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk?"

"tidak tuan, sepertinya Kim Jongin sialan itu sudah tahu kedatangan kami"

"jangan hina dia, dia anakku… kalian yang sialan, bodoh dan tidak becus…"

"oh, maaf tuan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu…"

"jangan sekali-kali…" Heewon menghentikan kalimatnya, matanya menatap pintu gerbang rumah Insung yang terbuka, dia otomatis melepaskan dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, mengabaikan panggilan 'halo-halo' dari orang suruhannya

Mata Heewon terbelalak, dia seperti tidak percaya, matanya menangkap sosok namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam area halaman rumah Insung, namja itu tidak sendiri, namun bersama namja lain

"Jo..Jongin…" kata Heewon pelan,

Benar, namja yang masuk dan berjalan didepan halaman rumah Insung adalah Jongin, namja itu memakai kaos hitam yang dipadukan dengan jaket dan celana hitam, dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama namja lain, namun penampilan namja yang bersamanya terlihat kacau

Jongin berjalan tegap dan keren, dia berjalan sambil menarik tangan namja disampingnya, dia mendekat kearah Heewon

Jongin menarik kasar tangan namja itu, dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam rumah Insung, tepat disamping Heewon, sedangkan Heewon masih mematung

"aku membawa Kyungsoo kesini, namja ini ingin melarikan diri dari JAV…" tukas Jongin, nada suaranya terdengar sadis dan kejam

Heewon belum berkata apa-apa, matanya menyorotkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan

"aku penerus bisnis ini, penerus bisnis seks JAV…. bagaimana?…. Appa…"

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Aduh, maaf jika TBC-nya tidak elit… Chapter ini sudah **8200** kata, sudah berlebihan dan terlalu banyak. Mudah-mudahan reader tidak bosan, ini merupakan chapter terpanjang dalam sejarah (lebay)

Maaf jika moment pair disini kurang banyak, terutama pair utama, **Kaisoo** dan **Chanbaek**. Aku janji di Chapter terakhir akan menampilkan moment mereka dengan porsi banyak, ditunggu ya… hanya tinggal beberapa Chapter saja, mungkin 2 + bonus…he..he..

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang masih terus mengikuti FF ini, dichapter lalu banyak yang menjawab pertanyaanku, rata-rata ingin FF ini update seperti biasa (2 hari sekali), namun ada juga yang tidak menjawab, he..he… jadi FF ini masih tetap diusahakan untuk **fast update**… selalu

Chapter ini, **Review lagi ya**.. aku tidak bosan-bosan meminta Reviewnya (baik dengan akun atau tanpa akun / guest), demi kelanjutan FF ini hingga Ending. Hanya dari Review bisa diketahui jika FF masih disukai atau tidak… salam kiss dan hug…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Areumdawo, Baekhyunniewife, KJHwang, Lolamoet, baexian ree, SognatoreL, cooly224, AlienBaby88, , Bulet, aerumdawo, Dodo, firdaniamayarofah, Re. Tao, Re-Panda68, JonginDO, kaihunhan, ShinJiWoo920202, sr14bmark, BlackXX, risky. alila. 1, cristianronan, ayusafitri35, Brown Kitty, KyungOwl, firda-xmin, Mami Fate Kamikaze, ChanBaekLuv, hunniehan, 48BemyLight, 656, meosshi, cici fu, lovesoo, odultLu, BabyBuby, 110114hk, kiranakim, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, kyungie66, guest, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, ayp, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, she3nn0, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana, KaisooLovers, cahayaanjanie, park soohee, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, LasmaniaStevani, Devrina, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, maple fujoshi2309, zhea. Zhiioott, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_Dio


	18. Chapter 18

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Red Velvet Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**= Happy Reading =**

**Chapter terpanjang, mudah-mudahan tidak bosan membacanya**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Jongin tanpa menunggu lama langsung memeluk dan mendekap Mr.X alias Heewon. Dia memeluk ayah kandungnya itu untuk pertama kalinya

Heewon masih mematung, dia betul-betul shock dan kaget, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jongin, anaknya langsung, tanpa pemaksaan atau ancaman

"appa… aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku merindukan appa…" kata Jongin, posisinya masih memeluk Heewon

Heewon mengangkat tangannya pelan, mencari keganjilan atas perilaku dan sikap Jongin, anaknya itu, namun dia tidak mendapati itu, dan akhirnya membalas pelukan anak kandungnya tersebut

"appa juga merindukanmu Jongin" balas Heewon, dia menepuk punggung Jongin, masih dalam posisi berpelukan

Jongin tersenyum, dia melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang wajah dan mata Heewon

"kenapa appa tidak pernah mencariku?" Tanya Jongin pelan,

"maafkan appa, appa sebenarnya sudah lama mencarimu, juga ommamu. Tapi appa tidak menemukan kalian" jawab Heewon, tidak sepenuhnya jujur

"yang penting kita sudah bertemu appa" timpal Jongin

"ya, selamat datang anakku" seru Heewon, dia bahagia

Heewon mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menatap namja yang sejak tadi duduk tersungkur, namja itu didorong oleh Jongin tadi, ya… namja itu memang Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, bukan namja lain yang mirip, penampilan Kyungsoo kacau

Heewon menunduk singkat, dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyungsoo, mencoba membandingkan dengan video seks yang beberapa hari lalu disaksikannya, videos seks Kyungsoo vs Jongin

"ah, Kyungsoo… akhirnya kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, selamat datang kembali" ujar Heewon senang, dia tersenyum lalu tertawa cetar

Kyungsoo diam membisu

Heewon tersenyum licik lagi, dia menoleh kearah salah satu pengawalnya, Daisuke.

"Daisuke, bawa bocah ini kedalam gudang, kurung dia…" perintah Heewon, sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo

Salah satu pengawal Heewon, bernama Daisuke lekas bergerak dan mendekati Kyungsoo, tanpa berkata-kata dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat, namun…

"tunggu, hentikan…." Jongin menginterupsi cepat, dia menarik Kyungsoo lagi dan menjauhkannya dari pengawal suruhan Heewon itu

"aku sendiri yang akan mengikat dan mengurung namja ini, dia sudah menamparku tadi saat mencoba menangkapnya, aku akan membuat perhitungan sendiri, setelah itu terserah appa ingin melakukan apa kepadanya" seru Jongin, raut wajahnya tidak berubah

Daisuke, si pengawal terdiam, dia menunggu aba-aba dan perintah lanjutan dari Heewon, karena yang membayarnya adalah boss besar itu selama ini

Heewon memegang dagunya pelan, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang memberikan ekspresi merana yang sangat dan beralih menatap wajah Jongin yang datar dan menusuk

Heewon berpikir, mencari sesuatu yang dianggap 'mencurigakan', namun lagi-lagi dia tidak mendapati itu,

"baiklah, kamu mau apakan bocah ini, Jongin?" Tanya Heewon, menatap anaknya itu

Jongin ber-smirk, tangannya masih memegang lengan Kyungsoo

"aku ingin mengurungnya di kamarnya sendiri dan menelanjanginya" jawab Jongin, bernada sadis dan mesum

Heewon sontak mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum, dia lekas setuju

"bagus, anak itu memang harus dikurung dulu, lusa appa akan mengadakan pesta besar di rumah ini, untuk merayakan setahun berdirinya JAV. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bisa digunakan sebagai tontonan seks" kata Heewon, menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin

"dimana kamar Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin kepada Heewon,

"diatas sana, yang ditengah itu" jawab Heewon, menunjuk pintu paling tengah dilantai dua, disamping kamar Baekhyun

Jongin mengangguk pelan, dia bergerak dan menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo, naik kelantai dua sana. Kyungsoo hanya meronta pelan, namun Jongin lalu membentaknya keras, bentakan yang memekakan telinga

"selesaikan anak itu, setelah itu turun kemari, appa menunggumu di ruang sana, appa ingin berbicara banyak…" ucap Heewon, dia menunjuk ruang kerja Insung, yang kini menjadi ruang kerja kekuasaannya

Jongin menolehkan wajah dan mengangguk mantap

Heewon memandang punggung Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dia lalu tertawa pelan dan kemudian tersenyum,

"anakku Jongin, sudah ada dipihakku, ternyata dia mewarisi sikap dan sikapku… good… good" gumam Heewon pelan, dia bangga dengan Jongin

Heewon sudah diatas angin sekarang…

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, dia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan masuk bersama namja itu ke dalam, Jongin menutup pintu lagi

Kemudian… Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat,

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku tadi membentakmu, apa tanganmu sakit?" Tanya Jongin pelan, nyaris berbisik, melepaskan pelukannya dan memeriksa pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang merah

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa… demi rencanamu, rencana kita" timpal Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum, namun hatinya juga sedikit was-was, takut rencana Jongin gagal

"kamu masih mau melanjutkan rencana ini kan?" Tanya Jongin, nadanya semakin pelan

"ya, kita sudah setengah jalan, si Mr.X itu sudah percaya"

"terima kasih Kyungsoo ya" ucap Jongin, dia memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. Ya… dia tadi pulang ke kontrakan dan menjemput namjanya itu, membicarakan rencana yang sudah disusunnya, dan Kyungsoo setuju

Jongin memang hanya bersandiwara kepada ayahnya, Heewon. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun bergabung atau menjadi penerus bisnis seks JAV. Dan seperti yang terlihat tadi, sandiwara dan acting Jongin berhasil dan suskes besar, dia layak mendapatkan penghargaan Oscar atas acting cemerlangnya itu

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, dia teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang didengarnya saat di pintu tadi,

"maaf Jongin ah, apa benar tuan dibawah itu adalah… adalah appamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, dia baru mendengar dan mengetahui hal itu, lewat bibir namjanya sendiri

Kyungsoo jelas shock dan kaget

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya memegang pipi Kyungsoo pelan

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, bukan sekarang. Setelah rencana kita berhasil dan sukses, aku akan menceritakan semuanya" jawab Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia paham dan mengerti, dia hanya harus menjalankan skenario seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh namjanya itu, cukup sehari atau dua hari saja

"baiklah, tidur di ranjangmu Kyungsoo ya… aku tidak akan mengikatmu" kata Jongin, dia menoleh singkat ke pintu yang tertutup

"apa tidak akan membuat curiga jika aku tidak diikat?"

"tidak, tenang saja, aku sendiri yang akan mengunci pintu ini dan memegang kuncinya. Orang-orang dibawah itu tidak akan melihatmu setiap saat" jawab Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham

Jongin merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan krim berwarna coklat, krim yang memberikan efek memar dan bengkak, seperti yang digunakan dalam syuting film

"aku akan mengoleskan krim ini, jangan bergerak.." kata Jongin, dia mengoleskan dan meratakan krim itu di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, mengoles sedemikian rupa agar nampak seperti luka kena bogem, untuk berjaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu Heewon mendadak ingin melihat keadaan Kyungsoo

"berteriak yang kencang Kyungsoo ya…" kata Jongin lagi,

Kyungsoo patuh, dia menarik nafas, dan kemudian berteriak, teriakan seperti terkena pukulan yang membabi buta, teriakan fiktif yang meyakinkan

Jongin tersenyum puas dengan acting teriak Kyungsoo

"baiklah, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, takut mereka curiga" lanjut Jongin lagi, dia memeluk dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian lekas menuju pintu, dan mengunci pintu itu dari luar, dia memegang kuncinya sendiri

Jongin tersenyum puas dengan rencananya, si Heewon pasti sudah mendengar teriakan kesakitan Kyungsoo itu, dan semakin yakin jika dia memang menyiksa namja imut kecil itu

Jongin turun melalui tangga, melewati dua penjaga sekaligus pengawal Heewon, menatap ayahnya yang berada didepan pintu ruang kerja Insung

"bagus sekali Jongin… siksa dia, tapi jangan membunuhnya dulu" ucap Heewon sadis, dia memang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang bernada memilukan dan kesakitan

"apa appa akan membunuhnya?" Tanya Jongin datar, wajahnya juga datar

Heewon tersenyum, lalu tertawa licik

"itu pasti akan terjadi Jongin, harus ada regenerasi pemain JAV, dan pemain lama yang membangkang harus dilenyapkan, satu-satunya cara yaitu dengan membunuhnya…" jelas Heewon, rencana sadis dan sangat kejam

Jongin diam, namun dia tersenyum

"pemain JAV versi Korea memang lama kelamaan harus diganti, diganti dengan yang masih baru dan bisa diarahkan, tanpa membangkang dan melawan" lanjut Heewon kemudian

"aku setuju dengan pemikiran appa" timpal Jongin, dia mengangguk-angguk singkat

Heewon tersenyum lagi, senyum penuh kemenangan,

"kamarilah Jongin, appa ingin berbicara denganmu, bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu. Banyak yang appa ingin bicarakan" kata Heewon, melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang kerja Insung,

Jongin mengekor dibelakang Heewon, dia masuk kesana juga. Salah satu pengawal suruhan Heewon, berjaga di samping pintu diluar ruangan kerja Insung, dan satunya lagi berjaga di dekat tangga yang menuju lantai dua

Pertarungan dan pertaruhan baru saja dimulai…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Pesawat yang akan memberangkatkan Sehun dan Luhan bersama 113 penumpang lainnya sudah 'mejeng'manis di landasan terbuka, burung besi yang kuat dan kokoh hanya tinggal menanti penumpang yang akan menaikinya saja

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan pelan, naik ketangga yang menghubungkan antara landasan dan kabin pesawat. Sehun terus menerus menoleh kebelakang, bukan menoleh karena takut ditangkap oleh anak buah Heewon, namun dia menoleh karena mengingat lagi adiknya, Taehyung

Pelarian Sehun memang sangat mudah dan mulus, tidak ada hambatan yang berarti. Itu dikarenakan anak buah Mr.X fokus mencari Jongin dan Kyungsoo, bukan mencarinya

"ayo Sehunnie…" ucap Luhan pelan, dia memegang tangan namjanya itu, dia berpenampilan biasa, namun tetap dengan kaca mata dan syal yang dililitkan di lehernya, biar bagaimanapun dia mantan publik figur

"ya" timpal Sehun pelan,

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di kabin, mencari nomor kursi tempat duduk mereka. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Luhan sudah menemukan kursi mereka berdua, yang berdampingan

Sehun dan Luhan mendudukkan dirinya, sebentar lagi mereka akan meninggalkan Korea, menuju China

"bagaimana dengan Taehyung, adikmu itu?" Tanya Luhan, dia membuka kaca matanya pelan

Sehun terdiam, dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari namjanya itu, dia hanya mendesah pelan, dan menatap keluar jendela, namun setelah itu wajahnya tersenyum, dia berbalik menatap Luhan

"adikku itu akan baik-baik saja disini. Dia akan sekolah lagi dan menjadi namja yang berguna" jawab Sehun, dia masih tersenyum

"kamu memberikan uang yang cukup?" Tanya Luhan, masih ingin tahu

"ya, hyung.. aku memberikan sebagian besar uang yang kutabung selama setahun ini, itu lebih dari cukup untuk Taehyung" jawab Sehun lagi, dia tidak menyinggung nama Jungkook,

"dia punya kontak yang bisa dihubungi?"

"tidak hyung, Taehyung tidak pernah menggunakan ponsel selama ini"

"jadi kamu juga tidak memberikan nomor ponselmu? Bagaimana cara kalian nanti saling menghubungi?" Luhan mencecar Sehun dengan rangkaian pertanyaan berantai

Sehun mendesah pelan,

"aku sengaja hyung…" jawab Sehun

"sengaja?"

"ya, sengaja.. aku ini pelarian hyung, aku melarikan diri dari bisnis seks yang setahun ini kugeluti hyung. Aku tidak ingin Taehyung terlibat, aku sudah melanggar janjiku pada ommanya, aku tidak ingin dia terluka atau tersakiti gara-gara aku hyung" jelas Sehun. Dia tidak menceritakan kepada Luhan jika taehyung adiknya jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja anak panti asuhan, dan otomatis janji Sehun untuk menikahkan Taehyung dengan yeoja baik-baik itu gagal total, dan sama sekali tidak mungkin terwujud

Luhan terdiam, dia tidak bertanya lagi,

"aku paham, kamu betul-betul menjalankan tugasmu sebagai kakak yang baik, Sehunnie" puji Luhan, dia merangkul lengan Sehun dan merapatkan kepalanya ke bahu namja itu

"hyung, kita dipesawat, hyung tidak malu dilihat orang?" Tanya Sehun, salah satu pramugari baru saja lewat, namun sepertinya pramugari itu pura-pura tidak melihat 'kemesraan'nya

"kenapa harus malu, kita saling mencintai…" ucap Luhan,

"iya hyung, tapi hyung ini adalah mantan namja idol, hyung bisa menarik perhatian nanti, apa hyung mau dikejar dan dikelilingi oleh sesaeng?" jelas Sehun, memberikan alasan yang masuk akal

Luhan menormalkan duduknya, dan memandang wajah tampan Sehun

"ya, kamu benar Sehunnie… menarik perhatian orang-orang bukanlah hal yang selalu menguntungkan" timpal Luhan pelan,

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya, menatap balik wajah namja cute tersebut

"apa hyung benar-benar ingin berhenti dari dunia yang membesarkan hyung?" Tanya Sehun, pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin mengusiknya

Luhan mengangguk mantap,

"ya, Sehunnie.. aku sudah mantap dan siap. Itu memang keputusan terberat yang aku ambil.." tegas Luhan

"apa manager hyung menyuruh hyung mundur?"

"tidak, inisiatifku sendiri"

"apa sejak tersebarnya video itu, job hyung berkurang?"

"memang sedikit berkurang, karena aku membatalkan banyak kontrak yang sudah dibuat jauh-jauh hari. Awalnya memang aku malu, aku malu menampakkan wajahku…namun akhirnya aku sadar bahwa mengundurkan diri adalah langkah terbaik" siapa yang tidak malu jika alat kelaminnya bersama Sehun menjadi tontonan fans

"maafkan aku hyung, semua salahku.."

"sudahlah Sehunnie, aku sudah melupakan itu. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dan dipersalahkan" ungkap Luhan bijak, dia tersenyum kepada Sehun

"…"

"lagipula jika aku tidak menjadi namja idol lagi, berarti waktuku tersisa banyak untukmu" lanjut Luhan, wajahnya ceria

Sehun tersenyum, dia mencoba melupakan rasa bersalahnya atas bencana yang menimpa namjanya tersebut. Dia ingin membandingkan dengan aktor china, Edison Chen yang terkena skandal foto mesum, namun Sehun mengurungkan niatnya itu, dia tidak ingin mengulik lagi masalah yang sudah 'clear'

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mesin pesawat yang sudah dinyalakan, sebentar lagi akan tampil peragaan keselamatan darurat oleh para pramugari cantik dan seksi.

Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan percakapan mereka, mereka saling senyum dan kemudian memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur didalam pesawat

'Baekhyun hyung, Kyungsoo hyung.. semoga kalian bisa keluar dari rumah itu, dari JAV, selamanya…' batin Sehun, berdoa dalam hati, dengan mata dipejamkan

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Heewon dan Jongin berada didalam ruang kerja Insung. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Heewon mengabarkan kepada orang suruhannya untuk menghentikan pencarian Jongin dan Kyungsoo, karena Jongin, anaknya sudah datang sendiri kepadanya

Jongin duduk disalah satu kursi disana, kursi yang biasanya dipakai oleh namja-namja 'anak angkat' Insung saat diberikan perintah mengenai pembuatan video seks baru

Sedangkan Heewon duduk di kursi kebesaran Insung, dia terus menerus menatap Jongin, seakan masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya

"kamu tidak berubah Jongin, appa pernah melihatmu 10 tahun yang lalu, saat mengunjungi penjara" kata Heewon, memulai percakapan pribadi dengan anaknya itu

"appa pernah melihatku?" Tanya Jongin, bernada datar

"ya, saat itu kamu sepertinya menjenguk pria yang kamu kira appamu itu, Do Jun Yeon" jawab Heewon,

Jongin mengingat-ingat, 10 tahun yang lalu sudah sangat lama, tapi memang dia hanya 3 kali saja melihat seseorang yang dikiranya appa itu dipenjara, ibunya yang melarangnya, pasti ada alasan yang kuat

Heewon teringat sesuatu, dia lekas bertanya lagi

"dimana ommamu?" pertanyaan penting yang hampir terlupakan

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, dia perlahan berdiri, menatap lukisan-lukisan mahal di ruangan itu

"omma pergi, dia meninggalkanku… omma pergi sebulan yang lalu, sepertinya dengan pria lain.." jawab Jongin, berbohong

Raut wajah heewon berubah, dia menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras

"pergi? Dengan pria lain?"

"ya"

Heewon menampilkan wajah marah

"dasar jalang, dia melakukannya lagi, pergi dengan pria lain" tukas Heewon, nadanya meninggi

Jongin yang posisinya membelakangi Heewon, tersenyum kecil, dia berhasil mengibuli ayahnya sendiri, namun dia berkali-kali meminta maaf dalam hati kepada ibunya, dia memberikan informasi yang salah kepada Heewon, dan si Mr.X itu mengumpatnya

"omma juga pernah melakukan itu?' Tanya Jongin, pertanyaan pancingan, dia ingin mengulik lebih dalam lagi mengenai masa lalu keluarganya sendiri, selama ini ibunya tidak pernah jujur, dan selalu melancarkan jurus 'jarang bicara dan hemat kata'

Heewon berdiri, dia berjalan mengitar meja milik Insung

"ya, dia melakukannya pertama kali dengan Do Jun Yeon, asisten kepercayaan appa sendiri. Mereka kabur dan menikah diam-diam, namun saat itu ommamu sedang mengandungmu. Jadi kamu adalah anak kandung appa, bukan anak kandung pria penghianat itu. Appa dan ommamu sama sekali belum bercerai" jelas Heewon, masih berjalan memutar pelan

Jongin diam, masih menunggu kelanjutan penuturan ayahnya itu,

"appa tidak tahu, apa dia menyesal menikah dengan pria bekas asisten kepercayaan appa itu, si Do Jun Yeon. Karena Junyeon berselingkuh dengan wanita pekerja appa, si pelacur Nara. Dan mereka memiliki seorang anak…" ungkap Heewon lagi

Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya diam, kini menatap wajah dan mata Heewon, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan mendengarkan berita yang mengguncang dirinya

"anak? Jadi appaku itu punya anak dari wanita lain?" Tanya Jongin, ragu-ragu

Heewon menghentikan langkahnya, dia memukul meja sekali lagi

"jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan appa, aku adalah appamu sekarang. Appa kandungmu, bukan si brengsek itu" seru Heewon

"ya, dia bukan appaku" sahut Jongin cepat, menghindari kemarahan Heewon

Heewon mendengus kasar,

"ya, dia mempunyai anak, anak laki-laki. Anak itu bersama kita sekarang, dirumah ini…" Heewon menghentikan kalimatnya, dia mencoba melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Jongin

"bersama kita? Siapa?" Jongin menahan nafasnya, sebetulnya dia sudah bisa menebak siapa

Heewon mendekati Jongin, membisikkan satu nama ditelinga anaknya itu

"Do Kyungsoo…"

Deeg….

Jongin mendadak bergetar hebat, namun dia berusaha meredam itu semua, agar terlihat biasa dan tidak apa-apa

"jadi… jadi Kyungsoo adalah saudaraku?" Tanya Jongin, dia sudah menebak kenyataan itu jauh-jauh hari, namun dia sulit menerimanya

Heewon menggeleng-geleng kepalanya cepat,

"tidak, kalian bukan saudara. Appa belum bercerai dengan ommamu, jadi pernikahan Ommamu dengan appa Kyungsoo tidak sah, baik secara agama maupun hukum. Kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" Heewon menjelaskan pandangannya,

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, hal itu dilakukannya dengan tidak kentara, dia sedikit lega. Karena dia dan Kyungso sudah melakukan hubungan seks, untung saja Kyungsoo bukan yeoja, jika tidak, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah hamil, dan anak yang lahir itu adalah anak hasil hubungan adik kakak, oh… tidak…

Heewon memegang bahu Jongin, kembali melanjutkan perkataannya

"appa sedikit menyesal, appa melihat hubungan seks kalian di Video JAV, video itu sudah beberapa hari tersebar, namun appa menariknya. Banyak pelanggan yang protes, jadi appa hanya mengedarkan dalam limited edition, appa menyensor wajahmu Jongin, dan hanya wajah Kyungsoo saja yang terlihat jelas" Heewon melanjutkan penjelasannya

Jongin belum menimpali,

"appa tidak ingin kamu menjadi pemain di JAV, appa menginginkanmu sebagai penerus appa, bersama-sama appa membesarkan JAV" lanjut Heewon

Jongin menarik nafas lagi, dia berbalik dan memandang Heewon

"kenapa appa mengincar Kyungsoo, kenapa harus dia? Sepertinya banyak namja yang lebih pantas sebagai pemain tetap JAV.." kata Jongin, dia ingin mendengar alasan dari ayahnya langsung

"si pelacur Nara, ibu anak itu mempunyai utang pada appa, yah… utang selama dia hamil, mengandung Kyungsoo, selama 9 bulan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa untuk appa, itu appa anggap sebagai utang, utang yang harus dibayarkan, dan yang membayarnya adalah keturunannya, Kyungsoo" jawab Heewon, dia tersenyum licik

"…"

"appa menyesal Jongin, kamu pernah berhubungan seks dengan anak itu. Padahal kalian tidak sepadan, kamu adalah anak sah, anak appa, anak hasil pernikahan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia adalah anak haram, anak hasil hubungan gelap. Hubungan seks kalian seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi Jongin"

"…"

"appa mengharapkanmu mendapatkan pasangan yang sepadan, dan harus seorang gadis. Appa sudah punya calon sendiri di Jepang sana. Anak orang kaya dan sepadan dengan kita" lanjut Heewon, mengutarakan pemikiran dan rencananya selama ini

"aku belum ingin menikah appa.." ucap Jongin, ucapan bernada datar, namun ada tekanan disana

Heewon tertawa pelan,

"bukan sekarang Jongin, tapi nanti. Appa akan memperkenalkanmu nanti. Appa akan membawamu ke Jepang, rumah kita" sahut Heewon, dia menganggguk-angguk pelan

Jongin berjalan pelan, menatap lukisan lain yang ada di ruangan kerja Insung itu, dia menatap lukisan Insung, dengan seorang wanita

"ah, pemilik rumah ini kemana appa?" Tanya Jongin lagi, matanya masih menatap lukisan wajah Insung dan wanita

"dilantai atas, di kamar sebelah ujung, kakinya tertembak. Dia berani melawan perintah appa. Dan untuk seminggu kedepan, rumah ini adalah milikku Jongin, appa yang akan memberikan perintah dan keputusan, bukan Insung itu lagi" jawab Heewon, nadanya licik

"dua pemain tetap JAV, mereka di atas juga?" pertanyaan Jongin berlanjut

Heewon mendudukkan lagi dirinya di kursi kebesaran Insung

"Baekhyun diatas, terikat dikamarnya, pemuda itu juga mencoba melawan appa, dia malah sudah memukul appa, appa tidak akan memaafkannya. Dia harus menerima balasan yang sangat pedih"

"…"

"sedangkan Sehun, pemuda itu sepertinya melarikan diri, ini sudah beberapa jam, dan dia sama sekali tidak kembali. Aku yakin pemuda itu kabur ke luar negeri. Appa yakin dia tidak mungkin melapor ke polisi. Kita aman, JAV masih aman" lanjut Heewon, menebak, tebakannya tepat

"kalau begitu, pemain tetap JAV di Korea ini semakin berkurang saja appa" Jongin menimpali, masih belum menatap wajah ayahnya itu, intinya beberapa jam kedepan ini, dia harus mengulik banyak informasi, informasi awalnya hanya dari percakapan yang didengarnya secara tidak sengaja (Insung dan Mr.X) dan informasi dari Kyungsoo sendiri

"kamu tenang saja Jongin, appa akan merekrut 10 pemain baru lagi, appa akan melanjutkan tradisi JAV, mencari pemuda-pemuda yang tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi, dan setelah mereka berkontribusi bagi JAV, mereka akan appa lenyapkan dari dunia ini, lagi pula tidak akan ada keluarga mereka yang akan mencari. JAV aman.." ungkap Heewon, rahasia terbesar JAV dijelaskannya kepada Jongin, sudah banyak korban selama ini, selain JAV versi Korea dan Jepang, ada JAV versi Thailand juga, semuanya dengan pucuk pimpinan adalah Heewon. Di JAV versi Thailand adalah yang terparah, karena para pemain hanya digunakan selama 3 bulan saja, setelah itu dibunuh dan dikuburkan tanpa jejak, mereka-mereka itu adalah namja-namja yang tidak punya keluarga lagi, namja panti asuhan, dan namja jalanan

Jongin menghela nafas, pantas saja Insung merekrut Baekhyun yang sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga, begitu juga dengan Sehun, walau tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sehun mempunyai adik yang tidak sedarah dengannya, Taehyung

Semua pemain sasaran JAV adalah namja-namja sebatang kara. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo

"JAV ini sangat menarik appa, aku semakin tidak sabar untuk bergabung lebih jauh, dan bersama-sama appa mengembangkan bisnis ini" kata Jongin, dia tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan, dan diupayakan senatural mungkin. Jelas dalam hatinya, Jongin berontak dan mengumpat, ayahnya sedemikian sadis memperlakukan pemuda-pemuda tidak berdosa, menjadi budak seks, menghasilkan banyak uang, dan tiba saatnya tidak 'produktif' lagi, maka pemuda-pemuda itu akan dilenyapkan dan diganti yang baru dan masih hijau

Tangan Jongin mendadak terkepal geram, hal itu dilihat oleh Heewon, namun Jongin cepat cepat memasukkan tangannya itu kedalam sakunya, bergaya biasa agar tidak mencurigakan

"appa, aku masih penasaran dengan omma Kyungsoo, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Jongin, dia bertanya hati-hati, menampilkan ekspresi biasa saja

"kenapa kamu bertanya hal itu?" Heewon berbalik bertanya, dia menatap anaknya lekat-lekat,

"tidak, hanya saja.. aku ingin mengetahui nasib pelacur murahan itu.." jawab Jongin, bernada kasar, kalimat itu untuk meyakinkan Heewon bahwa dia membenci perempuan, ibu Kyungsoo itu

Heewon tertawa badai, cetar membahana lebay

"dia memang pelacur murahan, murahan namun memiliki harga tinggi. Omma anak itu menjadi pelacur nomor satu dan mempunyai banyak pelanggan. Itu sebabnya appa tidak bisa menerima dan marah saat dia hamil, itu melanggar peraturan rumah bordi appa saat itu. Semua pekerja seks disana tidak boleh hamil, dalam berhubungan seks, mereka harus menyuruh pelanggan mereka memakai pengaman, kondom dan sejenisnya. Namun dia melanggar itu, pelacur murahan" jelas Heewon, mengenang lagi mantan pekerjanya tersebut

"tunggu appa, dimana appa tahu jika pelacur sialan itu melahirkan anak dari asisten appa sendiri. Pelacur seperti itu banyak yang memakainya" kata Jongin, dia sebenarnya berharap Kyungsoo bukan anak dari asisten kepercayaan Heewon, alias pria yang selama ini dianggapnya ayahnya sendiri

Heewon terkekeh,

"appa memergoki sendiri hubungan seks mereka, setelah itu appa mengusir Do Jun Yeon, dan memecatnya sebagai asisten pribadi appa. Namun sialnya, istri appa sendiri, ommamu, malah kabur bersama Junyeon itu, mereka menikah kemudian"

"…"

"appa memaksa pelacur itu mengaku, apa dia menyukai Junyeon, setelah appa memaksanya, dia akhirnya mengaku, dan hubungan seks mereka didasari oleh cinta dan tanpa pengaman. Itu adalah hubungan seks terakhirnya, karena beberapa minggu kemudian, dia sudah hamil. Mengasingkan diri, dan kembali muncul setelah melahirnya, anaknya di buang ke sebuah panti asuhan, menuliskan sebuah surat yang berisi nama dan marga yang mengikuti ayahnya, itulah Kyungsoo" ungkap Heewon, rahasia hidup yang dikuaknya tanpa sensor

Jongin menghelas nafas lagi, dia menutup matanya pelan

"jadi pelacur itu masih hidup?"

"tidak, pelacur itu sudah lama meninggal Jongin, hanya selang dua minggu melahirkan Kyungsoo. Dia kembali bekerja di rumah bordil appa, dan dengan senang hati appa menerimanya lagi, namun dengan catatan hutang selama 9 bulan…" jawab Heewon,

"meninggal Karena apa? sakit? Atau dibunuh?" pertanyaan penting, pertanyaan yang mengusik pikiran Jongin selama ini, orang yang dianggap ayahnya sendiri, Junyeon, dipenjara dengan tuduhan membunuh seorang pelacur

"dia meninggal karena dibunuh Jongin"

"siapa yang membunhnya appa?"

"appa sendiri"

Deeg….

Kebenaran dan fakta kembali terungkap, ternyata yang membunuh si pelacur Nara, alias omma Kyungsoo adalah Heewon, ayah kandung Jongin sendiri

"kenapa appa membunuhnya? Dia salah satu aset penting appa di rumah bordil waktu itu?" Tanya Jongin, dia mengepalkan tangan disakunya, ingin rasanya dia melayangkan bogem mentah diwajah ayahnya sendiri itu, namun dia berusaha menormalkan emosinya, masih banyak info dan kebenaran yang harus diungkap

Kali ini Heewon menjawab semua pertanyaan Jongin dengan santai dan tanpa beban, dia sudah yakin dengan 'keberpihakan' anaknya itu, prinsipnya ayah dan anak kandung biasanya satu watak dan pikiran

"appa membunuhnya karena dia masih berhubungan dengan Junyeon sialan itu, appa membenci Junyeon, dia mengambil ommamu dari sisi appa. Lagi pula pelanggan pelacur itu sudah mulai berkurang, semenjak melahirkan, tubuhnya sudah melar dan pelanggan banyak mengeluh dan tidak puas. Jadi keputusan appa untuk membunuhnya tepat"

"…"

"lagi pula, dengan membunuh pelacur itu, appa mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjebloskan Junyeon, appa Kyungsoo itu ke penjara, appa menyuruh orang-orang appa memfitnahnya, dan menjadikannya tersangka utama pembunuhan itu, dan akhirnya pengadilan memutuskan untuk menghukum Junyeon 23 tahun penjara. Padahal Junyeon sama sekali tidak membunuh omma dari anaknya sendiri"

Jongin semakin mengepalkan tangan disakunya, dadanya naik turun, dia geram dan marah, ternyata ayahnya sendiri adalah seorang jahannam yang licik dan licin. Mengorbankan orang lain hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri

'kamu akan mendapatkan balasannya nanti, Heewon. Aku tidak peduli jika kamu adalah appa kandungku..' batin Jongin geram

Jongin kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya, bersikap biasa dan tersenyum, seolah-olah dia senang dan mendukung aksi sadis dan kejam Heewon

"jadi appa juga yang meracuni appa Kyungsoo di penjara?" Tanya Jongin, seminggu yang lalu dia masih mengingat pemakanam appa Kyungsoo itu, dia hadir bersama ibunya, namun hanya bisa melihat dari jarak jauh, karena ibunya melarang untuk mendekati apalagi muncul disana

"tepat, kamu pintar dan cerdas Jongin. appa menyuruh orang dan jaringan appa di penjara itu, memberikan makanan yang sudah diracuni, appa melakukannya karena mendengar kabar jika kasus pembunuhan si pelacur Nara yang sudah lama itu dibuka lagi. Appa ingin aman"

"…"

"Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang malang.." ucap Heewon, dengan nada mengejek yang kentara

Akhirnya rahasia terbesar dan kejahatan biadab terbongkar, Jongin mendengarkan dan mencerna semuanya, semua pengakuan dari Heewon, ayahnya sendiri. Pemimpin bisnis seks JAV, yang merupakan otak dari pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi bertahun-tahun, orang yang menjadi biang dari hilangnya nyawa kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, menjadikan Kyungsoo sebatang kara dan tinggal dipanti asuhan. Orang yang menjadi otak dan pemimpin yang menjadikan namja-namja budak seks dibisnisnya, dan akan membunuh namja-namja itu kelak jika waktunya sudah tiba

Sadis, kejam, licik dan jahat, itulah Heewon

Dan Jongin sudah mengetahui semuanya… semuanya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Insung membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Dia sama sekali tidak tidur, hanya menutup mata saja dan menahan rasa perih di kakinya yang kena tembak, seharusnya kain kasa di kakinya itu diganti dengan yang baru, namun sepertinya Heewon yang kini berkuasa dirumahnya tidak mau repot dengan hal itu

Insung mendesah pelan, menahan sakit yang sangat, tidak terasa air matanya berlinang mengalir di pipi, bukan karena rasa sakit fisiknya, namun rasa sakit batinnya, dia menyesal, menyesal telah bergabung dan bekerja sama dengan Mr.X alias Heewon. Menyesal karena sudah memelihara namja-namja yang dijadikannya mesin uang di bisnis seksnya bersama si Mr.X

'maafkan aku, Hyojin sayang… aku tidak mendengar dan memenuhi permintanmu dulu' batin Insung merana, dia berkata dalam hati dan meminta maaf kepada istrinya yang sudah lama meninggal itu

Tapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat, mungkin dia akan menyusul istrinya beberapa hari kemudian, luka di kakinya tidak mendapatkan pertolongan lanjutan lagi, dibiarkan begitu saja, luka dikakinya adalah luka tembak, bukan luka kena pukulan atau apa

Insung menyesal, penyesalan yang datang terlambat. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa mencegah Heewon bertidak lebih jauh lagi, Mr.X itu sudah berkuasa dirumahnya, dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,

Insung menutup matanya lagi, dia lebih memilih mati daripada melakukan adegan seks ramai-ramai, dimana itu adalah hukuman yang diberikan oleh Heewon kepadanya

'yah, mungkin ini yang dirasakan oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun saat aku memaksanya pertama kali berhubungan badan… ya, Tuhan.. aku menyesal' batin Insung lagi

Insung mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang sakit itu, namun nihil, dia malah merasakan sakit yang lebih parah lagi

'argh..' erang Insung tertahan,

Akhirnya dia pasrah, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, dia tidak kuat lagi dan sepertinya dirinya akan membusuk di kamar bekas kakak adik Choi itu, kamar yang pernah digunakannya untuk merekan adegan seks kakak-adik untuk JAV

Insung hanya berharap, ada 'seseorang' yang bisa menghentikan kekejaman Heewon, menghentikan JAV dan mengakhiri semuanya

Dan sepertinya 'harapan' Insung itu akan menjadi kenyataan

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin keluar dari ruangan kerja Insung, dia bersama Heewon. Jongin menatap jam tangannya singkat, dia sudah 4 jam di rumah ini, targetnya hanya tidak kurang dari 7 jam saja, atau paling lama hanya sehari

Jongin mengamati kedua pengawal sekaligus penjaga Heewon, dia menoleh kearah ayahnya itu

"pengawal appa hanya ini?" Tanya Jongin, dia ingin memastikan

"untuk dirumah ini, appa hanya punya Watanabe dan Daisuke saja, tapi untuk di luar, appa punya 8 anak buah suruhan, JAV mempunyai kantor tidak resmi di Korea ini. Insung juga tidak tahu dimana letak kantor itu, jadi anak buah appa tersebar luas, dan Insung tidak bisa main-main selama bekerja sama dengan appa, terlebih lagi jika 'anak angkatnya' menyalahi kontrak" jawab Heewon

Jongin mengangguk, dia paham

"jadi hanya appa yang bisa memerintahkan mereka?" pertanyaan Jongin berlanjut lagi

"ya, hanya appa. Appa pucuk pimpinan dan perintis JAV ini. jadi semua bawahan harus tunduk dan patuh pada perintah appa, dan selama ini tidak ada yang membangkang" jelas Heewon, dia tertawa penuh kemenangan

Jongin mengangguk pelan lagi, dia paham dan mengerti, jadi semua pusat dan sumber hanya dari Heewon saja. Akar dari pohon bisnis seks, semua cabang dan rantingnya, hanya berakar dari Heewon. Akar itu harus ditumpas dan jangan dibiarkan tumbuh lagi

Jongin mendekati salah seorang pengawal dan penjaga Heewon, si Daisuke

"aku menginginkan pisaumu itu.." kata Jongin pada Daisuke, dia menatap pisau tajam yang tersemat didalam sangkar dibagian samping pinggang Daisuke

Daisuke menatap Heewon, meminta persetujuannya,

"berikan, berikan pisau itu pada Jongin" perintah Heewon

Setelah perintah itu terucap, Daisuke memberikan pisau yang menjadi salah satu senjatanya selain pistol, kepada Jongin

Jongin menerima Pisau itu dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket hitamnya

"untuk apa pisau itu Jongin?" Tanya Heewon, tidak mengerti

"untuk mengiris tubuh mulus Kyungsoo diatas sana appa" jawab Jongin tegas, dia menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang terkunci, dengan kunci ditangannya

Heewon mengangguk, dia lalu tertawa, tertawa sangat keras, seakan-akan guci mewah yang ada dirumah itu bergetar, karena tawa Heewon terlalu cetar dan lebay

Heewon menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin,

"bagus..bagus.. aku suka itu Jongin, tapi nanti dulu, tunggu saat perayaan ulang tahun JAV, kita akan bermain-main dengan anak pelacur itu. Aku akan mendatangkan pemain lepas, tidak banyak, hanya untuk meramaikan suasana saja" jelas Heewon

"pisau ini untuk jaga-jaga terlebih dahulu appa, siapa tahu saja Kyungsoo macam-macam" tukas Jongin, dia melirik lagi kamar Kyungsoo diatas sana

"sebaiknya pisau itu kamu gunakan untuk memotong kaki Insung saja, tuan itu sudah tidak berguna lagi..ha…ha.." ujar Heewon, lagi-lagi tawanya pecah

"…"

"Insung harus mendapatkan hukumannya, berseks ria secara bersama-sama, walau kondisinya sedang sakit, aku tidak peduli. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman… tidak ada toleransi"

Jongin menatap lagi deretan kamar diatas,

"si Baekhyun itu diatas sana?"

"ya, dia diikat, seperti yang appa ceritakan tadi, pemuda itu sudah mulai melawan dan memukul appa. Pertama-tama dia yang akan appa lenyapkan Jongin, namun setelah dia merekam adegan seks terakhirnya. Aku ingin adegan itu terlihat sadis dan kejam. Aku akan membawa gadis-gadis pemain lepas, dan 'memperkosanya', dan aku ingin scene terakhir dengan adegan 'pemotongan penis' pemuda itu" ungkap Heewon, matanya berkilat kejam, rencana yang sudah disusun untuk Baekhyun

Jongin sedikit tersontak, dia kaget mendengar kalimat 'pemotongan penis', itu pasti akan sakit sekali

"kenapa harus memotong penis namja itu?" Jongin tidak mengerti,

"seperti yang appa katakan tadi Jongin, Baekhyun sudah berani dan memukul appa. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani memukul, apa lagi meludahi appa. Appa jelas tidak terima, pemuda itu harus mati Jongin, mati dengan menyedihkan dan hina" jelas Heewon, dia tidak akan menyesali jika Baekhyun mati, dia berencana merekrut 10 namja lagi, dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada gunanya bagi JAV lagi

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, rasa jijik dan marah kepada Heewon semakin bertambah saja, dia sama sekali tidak menganggap Heewon sebagai ayahnya, dia tidak punya ayah sekejam dan selicik itu, sampai kapanpun, dalam hatinya tidak akan mengakui jika Heewon adalah ayahnya…. sampai dunia kiamat… never…

"baiklah appa, aku akan memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar Baekhyun, aku ingin melihat mereka berdua terikat bersama-sama.. dan menderita bersama-sama, bagaimana appa?" tukas Jongin, dia merencanakan sesuatu, dengan menyatukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun satu kamar

Heewon terkekeh,

"terserah kamu Jongin, appa senang jika kamu membuat shock terapy bagi dua pemuda itu. Siksa mereka secara batin maupun fisik. Intinya mereka semua akan tetap mati, tapi bukan sekarang Jongin" Heewon setuju dengan keinginan Jongin

Jongin tersenyum, dia menyuruh ayahnya itu untuk istirahat saja, karena sudah ada dirinya yang mengambil alih, lagi pula ada dua pengawal dan penjaga yang berjaga-jaga, pengawal yang sudah terlatih dalam hal menembak musuh-musuh ayahnya itu

Heewon setuju, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin, melontarkan kalimat bangga dengan anaknya itu, anaknya sudah mewarisi jiwa dan sikapnya

Setelah itu, Heewon masuk kedalam kamarnya, sedangkan Jongin lekas naik ke lantai dua, untuk memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar Baekhyun, agar mudah memantau dan menjaga kedua namja itu

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun meronta pelan, dia sangat kesakitan dengan posisinya sekarang, diatas ranjang. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dia terikat dengan sangat kuat, tenaganya habis, energinya terkuras, lagipula dia lapar dan belum makan, semakin menambah penderitaan namja bereyeliner itu.

Baekhyun merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sangat lemah dan lemas, mungkin berjalan saja dia tidak sanggup lagi. Dia sudah menyerah untuk melepaskan diri, hanya doa yang terus saja dipanjatkannya semoga ada orang yang menolongnya

Sepertinya doa Baekhyun terkabul, karena beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka, pintu itu memang tidak dikunci oleh Heewon. Nampak dua sosok namja yang masuk kedalam kamarnya

Namja itu adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo…" seru Baekhyun senang,

Salah satu namja yang masuk itu memang Kyungsoo, namja kecil itu lekas menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu ribut, takut jika kedua pengawal Heewon curiga

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, masih lemas

"Baek ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia lekas mendekati Baekhyun, dan menarik tali yang mengikat namja itu

"aku diikat Kyungsoo, ini sakit sekali" jawab Baekhyun, nadanya pelan

Kyungsoo memandang namja yang bersamanya, sudah bisa ditebak siapa, Jongin. jongin lekas mengambil pisau yang dimintanya tadi dari salah satu pengawal Heewon, dia memutuskan tali yang mengikat dan melilit Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum

"terima kasih.. Jo.. Jongin.." gagap Baekhyun, dia sudah tahu jika Jongin adalah anak Heewon sialan itu

"sama-sama, tenang… aku tidak sama dengan Heewon keparat itu" jelas Jongin cepat

"tapi…"

"sudahlah Baekhyun, apa kamu bisa jalan?" Tanya Jongin, dia tidak ingin jika Baekhyun membahas mengenai Heewon sebagai orangtuanya, terlebih jika ada Kyungsoo disampingnya

Baekhyun paham, dia tidak ingin 'kecoplosan' lagi, dia sudah berpengalaman, gara-gara dia salah bicara beberapa jam yang lalu, Insung kena batunya

"entahlah, sepertinya tenagaku habis, aku sejak tadi mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa. Tenagaku terkuras" jawab Baekhyun, dia meregangkan ototnya pelan, mencoba duduk di atas ranjang, rasa lemasnya belum hilang

"kita harus meminta bantuan tambahan Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo, dia melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan mengunci pintu kamar Baekhyun dari dalam, siapa tahu saja tiba-tiba Heewon muncul dan mendengar kalimat pembicaraan mereka, bisa gawat

Jongin berpikir keras

"hubungi Chanyeol, dia pasti mau membantu kita.." ucap Baekhyun cepat, sejak tadi dia selalu memikirkan namjanya itu

Wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin ceria,

"ya, kita hubungi Chanyeol, dia akan membawamu keluar dari sini Baek" jelas Jongin,

"aku tidak punya ponsel, kamu juga tidak" Kyungsoo menginteruspsi, dia kecewa

"aku punya, disana" ujar Baekhyun, dia menunjuk ponselnya, yang untungnya tidak dibawa oleh Heewon, ponsel itu dalam keadaan mati, Heewon yang mematikannya

"ah, iya… aku lupa" ujar Kyungsoo, dia cepat melangkah dan mengambil ponsel milik Baekhyun itu, menyerahkannya kepada si pemilik

Baekhyun menerima ponselnya cepat, jantungnya mendadak berdegup, sebentar lagi sepertinya pertolongan lanjutan akan datang

Namja bereyeliner itu menyalakan ponselnya cepat, memasukkan password pembuka,

"tolong kamu yang bicara dengannya Jongin, jika aku yang bicara dan meminta tolong, aku takut Yeol ah tidak percaya, dan mengiraku hanya menggoda dan minta seks padanya" ucap Baekhyun pelan, dia malu-malu

Jongin tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun, bergantian menatap Kyungsoo-nya juga, dia meraih ponsel Baekhyun, nomor Chanyeol sudah ter-dial sejak tadi

Telefon diangkat :

"halo chagiya, ah.. kamu kenapa, menutup telefon mendadak dan tiba-tiba, aku heran, pasti kamu selingkuh dengan namja lain…" Chanyeol mengangkat telefon dari Jongin, kata demi kata meluncur mulus dan tanpa jeda

"aku bukan chagiya-mu hyung.. aku Jongin" potong Jongin cepat, dia mula mendengar kalimat sayang Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun itu

"hah.. hitam, kamu selingkuh dengan my Baek?" Chanyeol berasumsi asal

"hyung bicara apa, jangan main-main.. kami ingin meminta bantuan hyung.." kata Jongin

"ah, bantuan lagi? Asisten appa sudah membawa semua penghuni panti ke villaku, selama seminggu, bukan tiga hari saja.." kata Chanyeol di ujung sana

"bukan itu hyung, aku minta bantuan hyung untuk datang dan menolong Baekhyun, dia dalam masalah, intinya kami semua dalam masalah" jelas Jongin, langsung ke intinya

"masalah? Menolong my Baek, dimana dia? Kalian dimana?" Chanyeol panik di ujung sana

"kami di rumah Baekhyun, rumah Insung ajuhsi" jawab Jongin, dia memelankan suaranya, dan menatap pintu kamar, meneliti siapa tahu ada pergerakan dari luar, tapi sepertinya aman

"rumah Insung ajuhsi? Aku tidak pernah kesana sebelumnya…" ujar Chanyeol, dia pusing dan masih panik

Jongin menatap Baekhyun, memberikan info bahwa Chanyeol tidak tahu arah dan letak rumah Insung ini

"gunakan GPS, GPS ponselku ini aktif, katakan pada Yeol ah" ucap Baekhyun, memberikan solusi

Jongin ceria lagi

"gunakan GPS hyung, hyung mengertikan.." kata Jongin pada Chanyeol, masih lewat telefon

"ah, iya… aku pula… baiklah, aku akan segera melacak GPS ponsel Baekhyun, dan tiba disana sesegera mungkin, apa aku harus memanggil polisi?"

"jangan-jangan, jangan libatkan siapa-siapa, hanya hyung saja… tolonglah"

"baiklah, aku akan datang sendiri"

"ya hyung, infokan melalui pesan singkat jika hyung sudah ada didepan rumah Insung ajuhsi, aku akan keluar menemui hyung"

"ok… hitam, jaga my Baek.. aku akan menjadi pahlawan penyelamatnya"

"tenang saja"

Jongin menutup panggilan telefonnya, dan menatap Baekhyun, dia menaikkan jempolnya, tanda bahwa semuanya beres dan sukses, Baekhyun menimpali dengan tersenyum

"ponsel ini aku pegang dulu, Baek" kata Jongin, meminta izin kepada si pemilik ponsel

"ya, peganglah" Baekhyun setuju, dia masih tersenyum

Hening

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak bercakap lagi, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, namun Baekhyun kembali memecah kesunyian

"Jongin, kamu bisa mengemudikan mobil?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Jongin,

"yah, aku bisa… Yeol hyung pernah mengajariku selama sebulan, aku bisa dan lumayan lancar" jawab Jongin

"kenapa?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya,

"Insung ajuhsi punya mobil, kalian bisa menggunakan mobil itu untuk pergi dari sini. Karena sepertinya Insung ajuhsi sudah tidak punya kuasa dan daya lagi" jawab Baekhyun, mengutarakan pemikirannya pasca tertambaknya kaki si tuan rumah

Jongin dan Kyungsoo diam, Jongin mendekati Baekhyun, memegang bahu namja itu

"aku sudah punya rencana, rencana sendiri, si Heewon sudah mempercayaiku, jadi aku bisa bergerak dengan mudah. Yang penting sekarang, kamu harus menunggu Chanyeol hyung datang, dan membawamu pergi. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menyusul kemudian" kata Jongin pada Baekhyun, mengutarakan secuil rencananya

Baekhyun berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk

"ya, mudah-mudahan rencana ini berhasil, aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini, dari JAV untuk selamanya" ucap Baekhyun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan,

"baiklah, kalian berdua tidur dulu di atas ranjang ini, biarkan tali-tali ini ada, dan seolah-olah kalian terikat dengan kuat… paham.." Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berposisi tidur

Kedua namja bertinggi badan hampir sama itu mengangguk setuju

Dan akhirnya, Jongin keluar lagi dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang seolah-olah menderita dan masih diikat, Jongin lekas menuju ke lantai dasar, dan meneliti kelemahan dua pengawal Jepang Heewon,

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol sampai didepan rumah besar dan mewah Insung, dia berhasil melacak letak rumah itu dengan menggunakan GPS ponselnya, GPS itu terhubung dengan GPS ponsel milik Baekhyun

"ah, appa angkat my Baek kaya juga sepertinya.." gumam Chanyeol pelan, dia menggunakan mobil pribadinya, mobil yang jarang digunakan, karena appa dan ommanya menginginkan dia diantar kesekolah dengan supir pribadi keluarga saja

Chanyeol menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, dia bagaikan namja yang ingin melayat orang mati. Namun dia menganggap stylenya sekarang adalah style pahlawan yang akan menyelematkan tuan putri (?)

Namja tinggi itu mengirimkan pesan singkat ke ponsel Baekhyun, yang kini ada ditangan Jongin, menginformasikan bahwa dia sudah ada didepan, agak kesamping rumah Insung, dia mencegah untuk terlihat oleh dua penjaga gerbang, penjaga gerbang itu sudah mengalihkan kepatuhan mereka pada Heewon, bukan Insung lagi

Chanyeol hanya tinggal menunggu saja

.

.

.

.

Jongin menerima dan membaca pesan singkat dari Chanyeol, posisinya saat ini bersama kedua penjaga Heewon, sedangkan Heewon sendiri ada didalam kamar tidur Insung.

Jongin meminta pistol kedua penjaga Heewon, dia meyakinkannya bahwa ini perintah Heewon dan tidak boleh ditolak, dan dengan terpaksa dan percaya kedua pengawal asli Jepang itu memberikan pistol mereka, dua-duanya kepada Jongin

Jongin tersenyum, dia sudah melumpuhkan secara tidak langsung kedua pengawal itu. Kini Jongin sudah mempunyai 1 pisau dan 2 pistol

"kalian berjaga disini, jangan kemana-mana, aku tidak ingin tawanan appaku kabur dan hilang" perintah Jongin, perintahnya dipatuhi oleh kedua pengawal Heewon

Jongin lekas keluar, dia melewati dua penjaga gerbang, yang masih loyal dengan Insung, namun takut jika melanggar perintah Heewon

"kenapa kalian menghalangiku? aku ini anak Heewon" kata Jongin, dia dihalangi keluar oleh salah satu penjaga disana

"tuan Heewon tidak memberikan perintah" kata penjaga itu, namun salah satu rekan sesama penjaga membisikkan sesuatu, mengatakan bahwa Heewon dan Jongin adalah dua majikan baru, jangan dihalangi

"minggir kalian, aku ada tamu"

"baik tuan…" tukas dua penjaga itu bersamaan, mereka akhirnya patuh pada Jongin

Sekedar informasi Heewon sudah memecat 8 pelayan dirumah Insung, dan hanya menyisakan 2 penjaga gerbang saja. Jadi orang-orang yang kini dipihak Heewon hanya ada 4 orang saja, dua pengawal dari Jepang dan dua penjaga bekas anak buah Insung

Jongin melangkah tegap dan tegas, dia keluar gerbang dan menemui Chanyeol yang sudah siap aksi di luar

"hei hitam, kamu lama sekali…" ujar Chanyeol, dia sudah bersama Jongin sekarang

"maaf hyung, aku ada keperluan tadi" jawab Jongin

"mana my Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat

"dia didalam, tenaganya hilang dan sepertinya kamu harus membantunya untuk keluar" jelas Jongin

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, dia masih aneh dan ganjil dengan masalah yang menimpa Baeknya itu

"maaf, hitam… kamu tidak menjelaskan my Baek kena masalah apa? kenapa dengan appa angkatnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya pelan, dia menatap rumah mewah Insung lagi,

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, hyung… biar Baek saja yang menjelaskan. Tugas hyung hanya menolongnya dan mengeluarkannya dari rumah ini" terang Jongin, dia memandang jam tangannya singkat

"baiklah"

Tidak menunggu lama lagi, Jongin dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah Insung, memulai aksi

.

.

.

.

Jongin melewati dua penjaga gerbang dengan mudah, kedua penjaga itu hanya membiarkan Jongin membawa orang asing masuk, namun tidak dengan dua penjaga Jepang

"maaf tuan, tuan tidak bisa memasukkan sembarangan orang asing dirumah ini, itu kata tuan Heewon" kata salah satu pengawal, Watanabe, logatnya Jepang, namun memakai bahasa Korea. dia menghalangi jalan Jongin

Jongin dan Chanyeol berhenti, Jongin mendekati Watanabe

"pemuda ini adalah pengganti baru Insung, sepertinya appaku belum memberitahu hal itu kepadamu" tukas Jongin, berbohong asal

Dahi Watanabe mengernyit, dia memandang perawakan dan penampilan Chanyeol lekat-lekat

"maaf tuan, aku tidak percaya, pemuda ini terlalu muda untuk menjadi Koordinator JAV Korea" ucap Watanabe, sepertinya dia tidak mudah percaya

"apa? kamu tidak percaya padaku? Aku ini tuanmu juga, Heewon appaku dan aku sama saja" kata Jongin, dia mulai gelisah, sepertinya tidak mudah meyakinkan orang Jepang dihadapannya

Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya diam saja, dia menatap deretan kamar di lantai dua, dia yakin jika namjanya ada disalah satu kamar itu

Jongin menatap bergantian antara Watanabe dan koridor dimana letak ruangan kamar dimana Heewon saat ini. pengawal lain Heewon, Daisuke mendekati Jongin dan rekannya, Watanabe

"maaf, aku mencurigai tuan… tuan sepertinya menyimpan rencana, rencana yang kurang menguntungkan bagi tuan kami, Heewon" ucap Daisuke berani, dia memang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu memperhatikan ekspresi dan gerak Jongin yang mencurigakan, namun tuannya Heewon tidak sadar

Jongin semakin sadar jika situasi tidak kondusif lagi, penjaga dan pengawal Heewon sudah curiga, dia lekas merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci kamar Baekhyun, menyerahkan kunci itu pelan kepada Chanyeol, dia berbisik ke telinga lebar namja itu

"Baekhyun ada di dalam kamar sana, pintu ketiga dari kiri. Dia bersama Kyungsoo-ku. Kamu hanya perlu membawa Baekhyun saja, Kyungsoo aku yang akan membawanya kemudian" jelas Jongin, masih berbisik

Watanabe dan Daisuke saling pandang, mereka semakin yakin jika Jongin adalah 'penyusup dan penghianat' dari luar

Chanyeol tanpa ba bi bu lagi, dengan cepat melangkah dan naik ke lantai dua.

Watanabe dan Daisuke mencoba mengejar dan menghalangi Chanyeol, namun Jongin dengan cepat bergerak dan pasang badan

"dia akan mengurus anak buah barunya, diatas, kalian tenang saja" kata Jongin cepat, dihadapan kedua pengawal itu, masih berusaha berbohong

"kami tidak percaya.."

Salah satu pengawal itu berhasil melewati Jongin, dia Watanabe, sedangkan satunya lagi berhasil dihalangi oleh Jongin

"Chanyeol hyung, awas… salah satu dari mereka naik keatas.." teriak Jongin, memberikan peringatan, dengan cepat dia melayangkan pukulan dan tinjunya di wajah Daisuke, pengawal yang berhasil dihalanginya untuk naik juga

Daisuke tersungkur, dia merogoh pistolnya, nihil, rupanya pistol itu sudah diberikan kapada Jongin tadi, dia tertipu

"cari apa? kita berduel satu lawan satu.." kata Jongin, dia menatap koridor, berharap Heewon sedang tidur dan tidak mendengar kekacauan dan perkelahian yang sebentar lagi mungkin terjadi

Daisuke merogoh senjatanya yang lain, ya.. dia masih mempunyai pisau, pisaunya masih utuh, pisau yang diambil Jongin tadi adalah milik rekannya, Watanabe

Daisuke mengacungkan pisau tepat dihadapan Jongin, dia meludah dilantai, bibir dan gusinya berdarah, karena bogem Jongin tadi

Jongin siap siaga, berharap tidak terkena tusukan pisau Daisuke yang tajam itu.

.

.

.

Di lantai atas,

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat melihat kemunculan Chanyeol yang bak seorang pahlawan. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo,

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat

"kami tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun pelan, sangat pelan, rasa lemasnya masih mencengkram tubuhnya

"ya, kami baik-baik saja, Yeol shi…" kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti karena melihat salah seorang pengawal Heewon masuk dan menyusul Chanyeol

Chanyeol lekas menoleh dan melihat pengawal itu

"sudah kuduga, kamu ini penyusup. Jangan harap tuan Heewon membiarkan kalian hidup" dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, ingin menghubingi Heewon, tuannya itu harus tahu dengan cepat masalah penting ini

Kyungsoo membelakakkan matanya, dia berujar cepat

"cegah dia Yeol shi, dia ingin menghubungi boss besarnya… kita bisa tamat" seru Kyungsoo keras

Chanyeol cepat tanggap, dia bergerak dan melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Watanabe, penjaga itu tersungkur, ponselnya terlepas, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil ponsel itu dan melemparkannya ke dinding, dengan sangat keras

'praakkk..'

Ponsel mahal buatan Jepang itu hancur dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi

Wanatabe memegang perutnya, tendangan dari Chanyeol sangat keras, dia merogoh pistolnya, tempat pistol itu kosong. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa benda penting itu

Chanyeol bergerak cepat, dia menendang lagi pengawal itu, kali ini sasarannya adalah rahang si pengawal

"argh.." erang Watanabe, dia belum sempat berdiri, namun Chanyeol sudah menyerangnya lagi

Tidak sampai disitu, Chanyeol menginjak pergelangan kaki Watanabe, dia melakukannya sebanyak 3 kali, hal itu untuk membuat pengawal itu lumpuh dan tidak bisa berjalan

"rasakan itu, makanya jangan macam-macam denganku, jangan macam-macam dengan orang Korea" seru Chanyeol, dia puas dengan aksinya

"ayo kita keluar dari sini…" lanjut Chanyeol, memberikan seruan bagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, namun Baekhyun lekas menginterupsi

"aku… aku tidak sanggup berjalan Yeol ah" kata Baekhyun, dia memang sejak tadi mendadak lemas sampai sekarang

Kyungsoo meng-amini kalimat Baekhyun

Chanyeol lekas mendekati Baekhyun, dia mengarahkan punggungnya dan sedikit berjongkok

"naik ke punggungku Baek ah, aku akan menggendongmu" ucap Chanyeol tegas,

Baekhyun salah tingkah dan tidak enak, namun dia beranjak pelan, mengerahkan sisa tenaganya dan bergelayut di punggung dan mengalungkan tangan ke leher Chanyeol

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah hebat, sesekali dia mengarahkan mata owlnya ke Watanabe yang tersungkur menahan sakit, mencoba berdiri

Kyungsoo bergerak, dia mengikuti langkah dan aksi Chanyeol tadi, menginjak pergelangan kaki Watanabe dengan keras

"argh… hentikan…" erang Watanabe keras, dia semakin kesakitan, karirnya sebagai pengawal dan penjaga Heewon sepertinya akan berakhir

"sudah Kyungsoo, dia sudah kesakitan. Ayo kita keluar dari sini.." seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah ada digendongan punggungnya sekarang

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia berjalan lebih dahulu, di ikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperbaiki posisinya dipunggung lebar Chanyeol, meletakkan dagunya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol

Perasaan Baekhyun was-was, namun senang. Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi dan lolos dari kungkungan Mr.X, semoga saja pelariannya berjalan mulus, mengikuti Sehun yang sudah lepas dan lolos sepenuhnya

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih berduel dengan Daisuke. Jongin sebenarnya hanya menghindari sabetan dan tusukan dari pisau Daisuke, dia belum melayangkan lagi tinjunya

Berkali-kali Daisuke menusukkan pisaunya, namun selalu gagal, dia kemudian mengambil salah satu guci mewah disana, mengangkatnya dan melemparkannya kearah Jongin

'pranggg…'

Bunyi guci pecah memekakkan telinga, Jongin menghindari benda besar itu. Dia masih siap siaga, dan menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo turun.

Jongin tersenyum, dia melihat ketiga namja yang sejak tadi ditunggunya, mereka berhasil dan sepertinya sudah melumpuhkan Watanabe diatas sana tadi

"kalian berdua keluar, dan pulang. Pergi sejauh mungkin" kata Jongin posisinya masih siap siaga, sedangkan Daisuke mencoba mengambil guci yang lain, dia sebenarnya berharap agar Heewon terbangun, tanpa pistolnya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

'prangg…'

Kembali guci kedua pecah, menimbulkan suara yang sama… tanda-tanda kedatangan Heewon belum nampak

Jongin melihat salah satu pengawal Heewon yang berjalan terseok-seok, dia Watanabe, di tangannya memegang besi bulat, sepertinya besi ranjang milik Baekhyun, itu akan dijadikan senjata

"kamu bisa menggunakan pistol ini Yeol hyung?" kata Jongin, mengeluarkan salah satu pistol dari saku jaketnya,

"berikan padaku, aku akan membunuh mereka semuanya" timpal Chanyeol, demi namja yang kini dalam gendongan dipunggungnya.

Jongin melemparkan pistol kearah Chanyeol, dan menarik Kyungsoo kesampingnya, dalam perlindungannya

Chanyeol menangkap pistol itu, menarik pelatuknya cepat dan…

'dooorrr…'

Watanabe terkapar, dengan peluru menembus dadanya, Chanyeol berhasil dan tepat sasaran, tidak sia-sia kelas tembak yang biasa diukutinya di sekolah

Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo takjub melihat aksi keren Chanyeol itu, dia seperti jago tembak di film-film koboy, namun tetap saja mereka berkeringat dan tegang, terutama Kyungsoo yang dahinya full peluh

Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan pistol kesasaran lain, dan…

'dooorr…'

Kembali pengawal terakhir mengerang hebat, masih dengan sasaran tembak yang sama, dada. Daisuke terkapar, mati, mengikuti rekannya Watanabe yang telah lebih dahulu meregang nyawa

Namun kemudian,…

"ada apa ini?" teriak sebuah suara,

Deggg

Itu suara menggelegar dari Heewon, si Mr.X yang berjalan dari arah koridor kamar tidur milik Insung, dia memakai piyama Jepangnya lagi, terbangun karena mendengar ribut-ribut

"lekas keluar Chanyeol, tembak saja dua pengawal gerbang didepan… kalian harus pergi jauh. Aku akan selesaikan semua ini" seru Jongin, memerintahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk pergi

Chanyeol mengangguk, meninggalkan 'hasil kerja tangannya', dua pengawal Heewon yang terkapar meninggal. Chanyeol lekas berlari cepat, dengan Baekhyun dipunggungnya, melewati pecahan guci mewah Insung yang berserak kasar

Chanyeol berhasil keluar bersama Baekhyun, terdengar dua kali tembakan diluar sana, rupanya Chanyeol menambah korban lagi, dua penjaga gerbang depan juga sudah tewas

Heningg

Heewon mematung, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia melihat salah satu pengawalnya terkapar, bersimbah darah, hanya 5 meter darinya

"ada apa ini Jongin? kenapa Daisuke tertembak?" Tanya Heewon, dia mendapatkan suaranya, dia mendekati Jongin pelan, namun kali ini dengan gerakan meragukan, entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, ekspersi Jongin, anaknya itu sudah berbeda

Jongin menatap wajah Heewon dengan pandangan datar, ekspresinya sudah beda, ekspresi yang tidak bersahabat dengan ayahnya

Kyungsoo yang ada disamping Jongin memegang lengan Jongin kuat-kuat, dia jadi takut sekarang

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo pelan

"tunggu aku disini Kyungsoo ya, aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini. tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Kamu aman, tinggal dia saja, dia tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa pengawalnya" bisik Jongin pelan, dia memegang bahu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia mengusap keringat didahinya, peristiwa pelarian dan penembakan oleh Chanyeol tadi bukanlah peristiwa biasa buatnya

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berciuman singkat

Deeggg….

Heewon menatap dan melihat 'adegan mesra' Kyungsoo dan anaknya, dan kemudian, dia sadar bahwa anaknya Jongin, sama sekali tidak berada dipihaknya, dia ditipu oleh anaknya sendiri, bukti yang nyata adalah kematian pengawalnya sekarang

"ah, sial… kurang ajar" umpat Heewon pelan, dia lekas berbalik dan menuju ruang kerja Insung, mengambil ponselnya disana, untuk meminta bantuan.

Jongin sadar, dia menoleh dan memandang Heewon yang masuk kedalam sana. Dia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi, dan kemudian mengejar Heewon

Heewon sudah sampai didalam ruang kerja Insung, dia menutup dan ingin mengunci pintu ruangan itu, namun Jongin lebih cepat bergerak, Jongin mendorong pintu itu, yang membuat Heewon tersungkur jatuh

Jongin masuk dan menutup pintu itu lagi

"kamu tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi, Kim Hee Won.." seru Jongin, pandangannya menusuk, dia tidak menggunakan kata 'appa' lagi

Heewon berdiri, dia mencoba bersikap normal, dia tertawa

"ada apa ini Jongin? kamu sedang bercanda sepertinya. Kita ini appa dan anak" tukas Heewon, wajahnya pucat pasi, sepertinya dia dalam masalah besar sekarang

Jongin tertawa, tertawa keras

"anak? Anak siapa? kamu tidak punya anak… aku bukan anakmu" jawab Jongin, dia secara frontal menangggalkan 'sandiwara dan acting'nya selama beberapa jam ini

Wajah Heewon semakin pucat saja, dia bergerak mundur, mengarahkan tangan ke ponselnya, tapi Jongin bergerak cepat lagi, namja seksi itu mengambil ponsel milik ayahnya. membuka dan mempreteli cepat ponsel itu, melepaskan baterai ponsel dan melemparkannya tepat di depan Heewon

"benda tak berguna, ambil…" seru Jongin,

Heewon diam, harga dirinya diinjak oleh anaknya sendiri, anak kandungnya

"kamu durhaka Jongin, kamu anak durhaka" teriak Heewon, dia mengepalkan tangannya geram

Jongin tertawa lagi

"aku memang anak durhaka. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai appa seorang yang licik, sadis, dan pembunuh… kamu membunuh dua orangtua, membuat anak mereka menderita, dan menjadikan anak mereka itu budak seks, demi ambisi dan uang" balas Jongin, mengungkapkan kebenciannya kepada sosok Heewon

Heewon terdiam, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu

Jongin semakin mendekati Heewon, sedangkan Heewon mundur

"aku hanya akan mengikuti jejakmu, aku akan menjadi 'seorang pembunuh'. Untuk mengakhiri semua ini, mengakhiri JAV. JAV tidak akan diteruskan, JAV sudah berakhir sekarang…" seru Jongin, semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Heewon

Heewon membentur dinding, dia mendadak bergetar, merasakan malaikat maut sebentar lagi menjemputnya,

"ap..apa maksudmu?" Tanya Heewon gagap, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya

Jongin merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan pisau dari sana, dan menghujamkannya ke perut Heewon,

"ini maksudnya…" seru Jongin, menusukkan pisau itu

'arghhh….." erang Heewon,

Pisau yang ditusukkan Jongin menembus dan merobek perut Heewon, Mr.X itu bergetar dan menahan sakit yang amat sangat, darah mengalir dari perutnya dengan deras

"ka..kamu…" kata Heewon lemas

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, keringat juga membanjiri dahinya, namun dia tidak akan mundur, dia harus menyelesaikannya, sesuai rencana

Jongin menarik tusukan pertamanya, lalu menghujamkannya lagi, tusukan kedua

"ini untuk omma Kyungsoo…" kata Jongin, dia menangis, air mata membasahi pipinya, darah juga membasahi tangannya

Lagi-lagi Heewon mengerang hebat, dia semakin kesakitan dan kehilangan banyak darah. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti ayam yang kena gorok

Jongin melayangkan lagi tusukan ketiga

"ini untuk appa Kyungsoo.." ucap Jongin bergetar, dengan tangannya sendiri dia membunuh Heewon, ayah kandungnya

Masih dengan tangan yang bergetar, Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pisau yang masih menghujam diperut Heewon, dia mundur, dan menatap Heewon yang merosot dan terkapar bersimbah darah, Heewon mengejang hebat, selama beberapa menit tersiksa karena kehilangan darah, akhirnya si boss besar alias si Mr.X itu meregang nyawa, di tangan anaknya sendiri

Heewon meninggal di ruang kerja Insung, malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya

Jongin tersungkur, dia menopang dirinya dengan lutut, menatap Heewon, ayahnya yang sudah menjadi mayat.

Kemudian…

Mendadak pintu terbuka, menampilkan Kyungsoo yang menghambur masuk, menangis, dia memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang, dia mendengar semua percakapan antara Jongin dan mendiang Mr.X itu sejak tadi

"kamu membunuh appamu sendiri Jongin ah…" kata Kyungsoo, masih memeluk namjanya itu, dia terisak pelan, menatap sosok mayat Heewon

"sudah berakhir Kyungsoo ya, berakhir… tenanglah" timpal Jongin, dia menghapus air matanya pelan,

Jongin mencoba berdiri, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih memeluknya, dia berbalik dan menatap namja yang selama ini menjadi penyemangat dan nyawa hidupnya

"ayo kita pergi dari sini Kyungsoo ya, kita pergi jauh… dan tinggalkan semua kenangan buruk ini" ucap Jongin, dia memegang pipi Kyungsoo, pipi Kyungsoo jadi penuh dengan darah sekarang

"ya, tapi… aku…" Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin bertanya mengenai 'apakah dia dan Jongin bersaudara', namun pertanyaan itu diurungkan, dia melirik singkat jasad Heewon yang tidak bergerak

"ayo.. kita tidak ada waktu.." ujar Jongin lagi, menarik tangan Kyungsoo, darah dimana-mana

"tapi.. kita harus mengajak Insung ajuhsi juga, tinggal dia dirumah ini. aku kasihan dengannya.." kata Kyungsoo,

"baiklah"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin meninggalkan ruang yang penuh dengan darah itu, meninggalkan Heewon yang terkapar tak bernyawa

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di kamar Insung dirawat,

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah tiba, didalam kamar bekas kakak-adik Choi, tempat Insung berada dan terbaring lemah, penampilan Kyungsoo dan Jongin jelas berantakan, terutama Jongin yang penuh darah dimana-mana

"ayolah, ajuhsi… ikut dengan kami.." kata Kyungsoo, dia sudah menceritakan kepada Insung bahwa Heewon sudah meninggal, demikian juga dengan kedua pengawal Jepangnya

Insung awalnya kaget, namun lalu tersenyum singkat, akhirnya ada yang menghentikan Mr.X juga, dia menghela nafas dan berujar

"tolong bantu aku, aku akan memberikan sesuatu kepada kalian berdua" kata Insung pelan,

"kemana ajuhsi?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ke ruang kerjaku, sekarang" jawab Insung,

"baiklah" kata Kyungsoo, menyanggupi

.

.

.

.

Insung, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada didalam ruang kerja Insung lagi. Insung menatap sosok mayat Heewon yang bersimbah darah, dia melewatinya, Insung melangkah dengan susah payah, luka di kakinya masih sangat sakit,

Insung membuka lemari diruangan itu, lemari dengan password khusus, dimana hanya dia sendiri yang bisa membukanya

"ambil ini, ini untuk kalian…" kata Insung, dia mengambil sebuah koper kecil dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"ini apa ajuhsi?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tidak mengerti, dia mengelap keringat didahinya, bau anyir dari Heewon menguar

"itu uang. Pergilah dari kota ini, pergi sejauh mungkin, kalau perlu pergilah keluar negeri" tukas Insung, menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Jongin kabur

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang, Kyungsoo berujar lagi

"ajuhsi ikut dengan kami, bersama-sama keluar dari sini, rumah ini sudah tidak aman, mungkin polisi sebentar lagi akan datang" timpal Kyungsoo, mengulangi keinginannya untuk membawa Insung serta. Mayat Heewon yang ada dirumah Insung jelas akan mengundang kedatangan polisi

Insung menggeleng, dia memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo,

"aku akan dijemput oleh Suho dan Lay, pemuda kepercayaanku, aku akan pergi bersama mereka, tenang saja" jelas Insung, bohong

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, dia menoleh kearah Jongin, kemudian menatap Insung lagi

"benar ajuhsi?"

"ya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Ambil ini dan lekas pergi… kalian pergi dengan menggunakan mobilku… kumohon, tidak ada waktu lagi" paksa Insung

Insung menyerahkan kunci mobilnya dan juga koper berisi uang kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menerimanya, dia sepertinya akan pergi tanpa Insung

"terima kasih ajuhsi, aku menyayangi ajuhsi, aku tahu jika ajuhsi adalah orang yang baik" kata Kyungsoo, dia tahu jika Insung merupakan donatur tetap panti asuhannya dulu, menyayangi anak-anak panti disana

"aku juga menyayangimu Kyungsoo, maafkan kesalahanku selama ini" ucap Insung, dia mulai terisak, sedih

"ya, ajuhsi… aku memaafkan ajuhsi…" Kyungsoo memeluk singkat Insung, Jongin juga melakukan demikian

"selamat tinggal ajuhsi.." kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan

Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin keluar dari rumah itu, menggunakan mobil milik Insung, untung saja Jongin bisa mengendarai mobil, belajar dari Chanyeol.

Jongin mengendarai mobil milik Insung dengan tangan penuh darah yang sedikit mengering, disampingnya Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, memandang rumah mewah Insung yang mulai mengecil, menjauh

"selamat tinggal ajuhsi…" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, dia tersenyum lega, akhirnya dia sudah bebas dari JAV untuk selama-lamanya, semua berkat namja seksi disampingnya, namja yang banyak berkorban untuknya, namun dibenaknya masih ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin yang sementara mengemudi, Jongin mengelus singkat rambut Kyungsoo

Jongin mengemudi dengan tatapan nyaris kosong, beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah membunuh ayahnya sendiri, dia tidak begitu saja melupakan kejadian itu, namun demi orang banyak, demi banyak nyawa, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melenyapkan satu nyawa, walau itu adalah ayahnya sendiri, Heewon

"sudah berakhir Kyungsoo ya…" ucap Jongin pelan

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sunyi, sepi, sendiri. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Insung. Dia menatap mayat Heewon yang sebentar lagi jadi bangkai yang membusuk. Insung keluar kamar, dia menahan sakit di kakinya, dia menuju ke ruang gudang, tempat dimana minyak tanah disimpan oleh tukang kebunnya. Semua pelayannya sudah tidak ada, Heewon memecat dan mengusir semua pelayan rumah tangganya

Setelah terseok-seok dan kelelahan, Insung kembali ke ruang kerjanya lagi, membawa minyak tanah dan korek api. Dia menuangkan minyak tanah itu ke lemari penyimpanannya, meja dan kursi, menyiram semua berkas penting JAV disana dengan minyak tanah tersebut

Insung berdiri lagi, mengambil pistol di laci rahasianya, memegang benda kecil itu erat

Insung tersungkur, dia lelah dan tidak kuat berdiri lagi. Dia melempar bekas tempat minyak tanah sembarang

"Mr.X… ini sudah berakhir, aku menang dan kamu kalah.." kata Insung pelan, dia mengambil korek api dan membuat api dengan cepat, melemparkan korek itu ke lemari yang sudah disiram minyak tanah,

Dengan cepat api muncul dan membesar, membakar lemari, meja dan kursi. Hawa panas dan serasa terpanggang menyelimuti Insung, namun dia tidak peduli dan menahan itu. Si tuan rumah tersebut memegang pistolnya lagi, mengangkat, menarik pelatuknya dan mengarahkan ke kepalanya sendiri

Insung menutup matanya, dia semakin kepanasan, api sudah semakin besar, mayat Heewon sebentar lagi akan terjilat lidah api, terbakar bersama seluruh perabot diruangan itu

"aku akan menyusulmu Hyojin sayang… kita bertemu disurga, aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk mengakhiri semuanya, melalui tangan orang lain, JAV berakhir, walau terlambat…" gumam Insung, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya

Dan kemudian….

'doooorr…'

Pistol terjatuh

Letusan pistol Insung menjadi penanda berakhirnya hidup si tuan rumah tersebut. Insung jatuh menyamping, nafasnya putus, kehidupan sudah meninggalkannya, pria bernama lengkap Jo In Sung itu meninggal ditempat

Api dengan cepat membakar semua yang ada diruangan itu, dua mayat menjadi santapan lidah api yang bergemeretuk, bukan hanya ruangan itu saja yang akan hangus dan akan menjadi abu, namun seluruh isi rumah mewah tersebut, sebentar lagi akan rata dengan tanah. Rumah yang penuh kenangan pahit dan menyedihkan itu akhirnya hanya tinggal rumah, rumah hitam yang terbakar dan tidak berpenghuni

Heewon si Mr.X berakhir, JAV berakhir dan Insung juga berakhir…. Its Over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END**…?

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Yuhuu… Chapter 18 up, chap paling panjang, **10.205 kata**… capek ngetiknya..he..he.. tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting FF ini masih disukai. Aku tidak tahu apakah suka endingnya di chapter ini, atau masih perlu tambahan satu atau dua chapter lagi? Berpulang dari reader ya

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang selama ini menjadi bagian FF ini, selama **18 Chapter** terus memberikan semangat dan **Reviewnya**, baik yang pakai akun maupun yang guest… kalianlah yang membuat FF ini terus lanjut dan **fast update** (2 hari sekali)

Sekali lagi, **Reviewnya** ya… mudah-mudahan tidak malas Review karena capek baca Chapter super panjang ini… semoga… salam kiss dan hug…

NB : Daisuke dan Wanatabe baru tahu kalo itu nama aktor Jepang, bukan disengaja ya..he..he..

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Areumdawo, meosshi, Baekhyunniewife, KJHwang, Lolamoet, baexian ree, SognatoreL, cooly224, AlienBaby88, satandiyo, x. angelxx, firdaniamayarofah, Re. Tao, Re-Panda68, JonginDO, kaihunhan, ShinJiWoo920202, sr14bmark, BlackXX, risky. alila. 1, cristianronan, ayusafitri35, lovesoo, Brown Kitty, KyungOwl, firda-xmin, Mami Fate Kamikaze, ChanBaekLuv, hunniehan, 48BemyLight, 656, cici fu, lovesoo, odultLu, BabyBuby, 110114hk, kiranakim, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, kyungie66, guest, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, ayp, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, she3nn0, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana, KaisooLovers, cahayaanjanie, park soohee, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, LasmaniaStevani, Devrina, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, maple fujoshi2309, zhea. Zhiioott, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_Dio


	19. Ending

**Bitch Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member, BTS Member, Red Velvet Member, Jo Insung, etc**

**Pairing Main Cast : KaiSoo and ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**Chapter Terakhir / Ending**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang ini berada didalam mobil milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengemudikan mobil, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk saja disampingnya, namja itu masih lemas dan lelah

Sesekali Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, takut jika mereka di kejar oleh anak buah Mr.X yang mungkin saja masih ada

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan tidak konsentrasi, dia terus menerus melirik namja yang ada disampingnya, banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dipikirannya

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya, bunyi ban berdecit pelan terdengar, Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol

"kenapa berhenti Yeol ah?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia menatap namjanya itu

"tenang Baek, tidak ada yang mengejar kita. Kita sudah aman" jawab Chanyeol,

Baekhyun terdiam, sepertinya mereka berdua memang sudah aman, Chanyeol sudah menembak mati dua penjaga gerbang di rumah Insung tadi, dan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun,

"aku ingin kamu menjelaskannya semua kepadaku Baek ah, semuanya…" kata Chanyeol. Dia masih mengingat dimana Baekhyun sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk bicara jujur dan tidak menyimpan rahasia lagi

Baekhyun balas memandang Chanyeol, dia mendesah pelan, dan mengangguk

"baiklah, aku akan jujur dan menceritakannya padamu.." balas Baekhyun pelan, dia menunduk, namun mendongak lagi

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, sejak dia kehilangan orang tua, tinggal di asrama sekolah lama, menjadi pelayan café, diangkat anak oleh Insung, bekerja di JAV, membuat video seks, menerima side job seks disekolah, perekrutan Kyungsoo, pelarian Sehun, hingga pelariannya sekarang bersama Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendengar dengan antusias, dia sama sekali tidak memotong atau menginterupsi kalimat demi kalimat yang diungkapkan oleh Baekhyun. Namjanya itu sudah menceritakan sebagian kisah hidupnya dulu, namun ada yang tidak diceritakan, salah satunya pekerjaan Baekhyun di JAV, yang harus membuat video seks, baik bersama namja atau yeoja. Namun Kini Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya, dengan versi lengkap

"aku harap kamu tidak memandangku jijik Yeol ah.." ucap Baekhyun, mengakhiri penuturan dan kejujurannya, dia menunduk lagi

Chanyeol menarik nafas, menghembuskannya pelan, kemudian memegang bahu Baekhyun yang bisa dijangkaunya,

"aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu Baek ah, aku menerimamu apa adanya, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan masa lalumu, asal kamu berubah dan tidak mengulanginya lagi" ucap Chanyeol, dia tahu itu bukan kesalahan Baekhyun sepenuhnya, namun kesalahan seseorang yang dinamakan Mr.X

Baekhyun mengangguk

"aku sudah lama ingin berhenti Yeol ah. Namun terasa sulit. Mungkin awalnya aku merasa nyaman, bisa mendapatkan uang banyak tanpa harus banting tulang, hanya bermodalkan perekaman adegan seks saja, aku bisa mendapatkan uang berjuta-juta won. Namun seiring waktu aku sadar, bahwa JAV merusakku. Dan terakhir baru aku tahu jika si Mr.X itu akan membunuh pemain-pemain JAV yang tidak produktif lagi. Aku menyesal Yeol ah" ungkap Baekhyun, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar

Chanyeol mengelus bahu Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan namjanya itu, dia menerima kejujuran Baekhyun dan tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi

"tenanglah.. tenanglah, itu semua sudah masa lalu Baek ah, kamu aman, kamu bersamaku" sahut Chanyeol, dia tersenyum, rasa cintanya kepada namjanya itu tidak akan luntur, sampai kapanpun, dia sudah terlanjur cinta dan sayang

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, air matanya sudah tumpah sejak tadi

"terima kasih Yeol ah, terima kasih…" gumam Baekhyun pelan

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tertawa

"jangan menangis, eyelinermu luntur. Nanti 'kecantikanmu' hilang.." goda Chanyeol, dia memegang dagu Baekhyun

Baekhyun sontak merona merah, dia mengusap bagian bawah matanya, takut jika kata-kata namjanya itu adalah kenyataan, eyeliner luntur merupakan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya

"aku tampan Yeol ah, bukan cantik.." kata Baekhyun, memprotes candaan Chanyeol

"tapi kamu terlihat cantik dan mempesona dengan eyeliner itu" balas Chanyeol, dia tertawa lagi

Baekhyun merengut dan cemberut, namun dalam hatinya dia senang, karena namjanya itu memperhatikan penampilannya selama ini

Chanyeol menatap sekilas jam tangannya,

"apa kamu sudah tidak lemas lagi?"

"sudah agak enak, hanya butuh istirahat saja"

"kalau begitu, kita pulang.. aku akan membawamu ke rumahku" ucap Chanyeol cepat

"tidak, jangan.. jangan bawa aku ke rumahmu Yeol ah" potong Baekhyun tidak kalah cepat

"kenapa?"

"aku.. aku ingin pergi jauh, pergi dari kawasan ini, sejauh mungkin…."

"…"

"aku, aku ingin kamu membawaku pergi Yeol ah.." ulang Baekhyun, menatap mata besar Chanyeol

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, tidak langsung menimpali kalimat Baekhyun, dia berpikir keras

"kamu ingin aku membawamu kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"kemana saja, asal tidak di kota Seoul ini" jawab Baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela mobil, mencoba berpikir, dia mendapatkan pencerahan

"bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke luar negeri? Apa kamu mau?" Tanya Chanyeol, memberikan pilihan

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, mulutnya sumringah,

"aku mau, asal kamu bersamaku, kita pergi bersama" kata Baekhyun, tersenyum kotak

Chanyeol tersenyum, dibarengi dengan anggukan pelan

"kamu mau di Jepang atau Thailand?" Chanyeol mengajukan dua Negara yang dijadikan pilihan

"tidak dua-duanya Yeol ah" Baekhyun tidak memilih

"kenapa?"

"Jepang dan Thailand merupakan dua Negara dari tiga Negara tempat didirikannya JAV, selain Korea" jelas Baekhyun, dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya tidak akan masuk lagi dalam bayang-bayang JAV, walau JAV mungkin sekarang hancur, dia tidak ingin berada di Negara bekas JAV didirikan

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, padahal di dua Negara itu ada bisnis ayah dan ibunya, jadi dia dengan mudah bisa memboyong Baekhyun kesana

Baekhyun terdiam, dia menampilkan wajah meminta maaf. Chanyeol berpikir lagi, dan tidak lama, wajah namja jangkung itu kembali ceria, dia masih mempunyai nama satu Negara yang juga terdapat bisnis ayahnya

"bagaimana dengan Singapura?" Chanyeol memberikan penawaran terakhir, dia memandang Baekhyun

"Singapura?"

"ya, Singapura, appaku disana sekarang.." ayah dan ibu Chanyeol memang selalu berpindah-pindah Negara

"aku setuju…" Baekhyun girang dan bahagia,

"baiklah, tapi kamu harus mau tinggal untuk satu malam di rumahku, di gangnam. Hanya sehari. Aku akan menyuruh asisten appa untuk mengurus keperluan kita keluar negeri"

Baekhyun berpikir lagi, dia lalu mengangguk kemudian,

"baiklah, aku setuju"

"…"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya lagi, namun kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya menghentikan kegiatannya itu

"Yeol ah, hm… pistol ini bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia mendadak gagap dan gugup, sedari tadi mereka melupakan bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menembak dan membunuh 4 orang, mereka belum melenyapkan barang bukti

Chanyeol diam, dia mematikan lagi mesin mobilnya, dia menoleh kebelakang, menoleh dengan pandangan was-was dan gelisah, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, wajah cerianya hilang seketika

"kita tidak bisa lama disini…" kata Baekhyun lagi, menatap pistol kecil yang ada didepan Chanyeol, didekat setir kemudi

Chanyeol memandang namjanya lagi, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia ingin berujar, namun Baekhyun berucap lebih cepat

"maafkan aku Yeol ah, aku membuatmu terlibat dalam masalahku… aku minta maaf…" Baekhyun mulai terisak lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya cepat, dan kemudian berujar

"tidak, jangan salahkan dirimu. Aku tidak apa-apa. aku akan mengatakan dan memaksa asisten appa, untuk mengusahakan keberangkatan kita, hari ini juga ke Singapura, kamu dan aku" jelas Chanyeol, menenangkan Baekhyun lagi

"tapi sekolahmu? Appa dan ommamu pasti akan marah.." Baekhyun hampir melupakan perihal Chanyeol yang masih bersekolah, sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, sekolah bukan prioritas lagi

"tenang saja, asisten appa akan mengurus semuanya, aku akan pindah sekolah ke Singapura" jelas Chanyeol lagi, semua bisa dilakukan dengan uang tentunya

Baekhyun ceria lagi, dia mengangguk pelan

Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mesin mobilnya, menuju ke rumahnya di daerah gangnam, dan mengusahakan untuk hari ini juga mereka berdua bisa terbang menuju Singapura

Chanyeol berencana menguburkan pistol yang digunakannya untuk membunuh pengawal Heewon, si Daisuke dan Watanabe dibelakang rumahnya, menghilangkan jejak dan barang bukti, berharap mereka bisa lolos dan menghindari jeratan hukum

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin mengendarai mobil milik Insung, disampingnya masih ada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin. mereka masih dalam proses pelarian. Kecepatan laju mobil mereka di atas rata-rata

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sejak tadi saling diam, tidak ada yang berbicara atau memecah kebisuan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

Sudah beberapa jam mereka dalam kendaraan milik Insung itu, mereka sudah sangat jauh dari kota Seoul, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di propinsi Gangwon

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di wilayah Gangwon itu, dimana keadaan sekitar mereka sunyi dan sepi, hanya ada jalan besar yang lurus dan disampingnya tanah gersang

Jongin masih diam, sedari tadi air mata terus mengalir di pipinya, dia terus mengusapnya, namun air mata itu jatuh dan jatuh lagi, dia sesekali terisak pelan

Kyungsoo sadar ada yang aneh dengan namjanya, dia menormalkan duduknya dan memandang wajah Jongin,

"ah, kamu menangis Jongin ah.." kata Kyungsoo, dia menghapus cepat air mata di pipi namjanya tersebut

Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyuman, senyuman yang dipaksakan. Kyungsoo kembali menatap wajah dan mata Jongin dengan intens, kemudian menatap wilayah sekeliling mereka melalui jendela mobil, dia baru sadar jika mobil berhenti

Jongin mendesah pelan, air matanya jatuh lagi, dan kali ini dia yang mengapusnya

"kamu… kamu menyesal sudah membunuh appamu sendiri Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo berani, namun ekspresinya terkesan takut

Jongin menolehkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum lagi

"tidak Kyungsoo ya, aku tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak" jawab Jongin pelan

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia tahu jika Jongin bohong, sebagai anak, namjanya itu pasti mempunyai sedikit atau mungkin setitik penyesalan di hatinya, walau bagaimanapun si Heewon yang kini sudah jadi mayat adalah ayah kandung namja itu

Jongin semakin terisak-isak, air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendekap Jongin, dia mengarahkan kepala namjanya itu ke dadanya, mengusap rambut Jongin

"aku.. aku tahu perasaanmu Jongin ah, itu tidak mudah. Tapi kamu menghentikan semuanya, walau harus mengorbankan appamu sendiri" kata Kyungsoo, masih mengelus rambut Jongin

Jongin terisak pelan, dan mencoba mencari kenyamanan di dada Kyungsoo

"dia bukanlah korban Kyungsoo ya, dia adalah tersangka, dan sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan balasan itu" gumam Jongin, nyaris tidak kentara

Kyungsoo mengangguk, namun dia tahu jika Jongin berkata seperti itu untuk membesarkan hatinya sendiri dan menghindari penyesalan

Jongin kembali menormalkan diri dan posisinya, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya

"untuk sementara kita akan mencari kontrakan atau rumah di wilayah ini Kyungsoo ya" kata Jongin, dia menatap tangannya yang tadi penuh darah, namun sudah dibersihkan oleh Kyungsoo tadi, dibersihkan dengan cara di lap saja

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, mata bulatnya memandang koper kecil pemberian Insung disampingnya, koper yang berisi uang jutaan won

"aku masih cemas dengan Insung ajuhsi, apa dia baik baik saja?" ucap Kyungsoo, dia mendesah, resah dan gelisah

"mudah-mudahan dia baik-baik saja" timpal Jongin, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo , dia menutup matanya, dan mencoba melupakan bayang-bayang Heewon alias ayah kandungnya yang kini meregang nyawa

Jongin sudah menjalankan rencananya untuk membunuh Heewon, berhasil dan sukses, dan dia tidak ingin menyesali hal itu

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap wajah namjanya itu, tidak berujar, dan hanya mengusap bahu Jongin saja, memberikan ketenangan dan rasa nyaman. Peristiwa pembunuhan Heewon memang tidak begitu saja mudah dilupakan

Kemudian…

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dan Jongin dikejutkan oleh kedatangan dua polisi, sepertinya hanya polisi lalu lintas saja, namun kedatangan tiba-tiba polisi itu jelas membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo kaget

"maaf tuan, bisa tuan tunjukkan surat izin mengemudi tuan.." kata salah satu polisi itu, tepat disamping jendela mobil yang terbuka, disamping Jongin

Jongin gelagapan, dia sama sekali tidak punya SIM, dia hanya pandai memakai mobil, namun tidak mempunyai SIM

Kyungsoo juga gelagapan, namun mata besarnya melihat benda segiempat kecil yang sepertinya milik si pemilik mobil, Insung. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil benda itu, ternyata itu adalah SIM milik Insung, SIM itu bergabung bersama surat-surat tanda kepemilikan mobil, semuanya lengkap

"ah, ini… ini SIM-nya" kata Kyungsoo, bertindak cepat, menyerahkan SIM itu ke Jongin, sedangkan Jongin menerima SIM itu dengan kaget, kemudian namja seksi itu meneruskan ke si polisi

Polisi tersebut meneliti dan mengamati SIM tersebut, agak lama

"tuan Jo Insung?" Tanya si polisi

"ya, itu.. itu aku.." jawab Jongin otomatis, bohong, dia menggaruk kepalanya pelan dan melirik Kyungsoo

Si polisi mengamati, membandingkan wajah di foto dan wajah Jongin, dan untungnya foto di SIM itu adalah foto masa muda Insung dan sedikit kabur. Setelah lama mengamati, akhirnya sang polisi itu memberikan lagi SIM tersebut ke Jongin, aman

"terima kasih tuan, tapi maaf… kami akan memeriksa mobil tuan ini" lanjut si polisi

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang. Mereka was-was dan takut, terlebih lagi di saku kiri jaket Jongin masih ada sebuah pistol yang belum dibuang dan diamankan, pistol milik Watanabe, sedangkan pistol milik Daisuke ada pada Chanyeol

"silahkan diperiksa.." kata Jongin pelan, dia menyembunyikan tangan kirinya yang masih ada sedikit bekas darah mengering disana, Kyungsoo tidak tuntas membersihkannya tadi

Dua polisi itu bergerak cepat, memeriksa semua sudut mobil dan isi mobil. Jongin dan Kyungsoo turun dari mobil, Jongin terus saja memasukkan tangan ke saku jaketnya, memegang pistol disakunya dan berharap tidak ada penggeledahan diri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo khawatir dengan koper berisi uang jutaan won yang terletak dibawah jok mobil

Kyungsoo terus mengamati benda-benda yang ditemukan di belakang mobil Insung itu, semuanya adalah benda-benda bekas JAV, benda seks. seperti berpak-pak kondom, alat vibrator dan alat getar, pelicin, tissue, dan boneka seks, dan untungnya polisi-polisi itu tidak memeriksa area depan mobil

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya, dia malu, semua barang-barang itu bukan miliknya, namun terkesan seperti miliknya dan Jongin

Kedua polisi itu selesai memeriksa, mereka hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat penemuan-penemuan barang yang tidak terduga, salah satu dari mereka memandang bergantian Kyungsoo dan Jongin, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa kedua pasangan itu adalah pasangan seks yang 'woow'

Setelah lama mengamati dan memeriksa, akhirnya polisi itu bergumam lagi

"baiklah, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Tuan bisa pergi, tapi tolong jangan berhenti di sini, begitu juga dengan 8 km kedepan, tuan jangan berhenti dan parkir, itu menyalahi…" kata salah satu polisi itu, mempersilahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendesah lega, mereka aman, tidak ada penggeledahan diri

"terima kasih, kami akan mematuhi peraturan yang ada" balas Jongin, sambil tersenyum

Dan akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali naik ke mobil. Jongin kembali melajukan mobil milik Insung itu, meninggalkan kedua polisi dan mobil patroli mereka

Salah satu polisi mendesah, memandang mobil Jongin yang menjauh dan mengecil,

"kenapa kamu melepaskan mereka, mereka sangat mencurigakan buatku" ucapnya, menoleh dan memandang rekan seprofesinya itu

"mereka tidak salah, kita hanya perlu memperingatkan saja, hanya itu" timpal polisi kedua, yang memeriksa SIM Jongin tadi

Si polisi kedua mendesah dan tersenyum, dia melepaskan Jongin dan Kyungsoo karena melihat SIM milik Insung ada pada mereka, dan dia yakin jika Insung sendiri yang menyuruh mereka untuk pergi, atau istilah kasarnya kabur

Sang polisi mengenal Insung, dia adalah anak angkat Insung, anak angkat dalam artian sebenarnya. yang di suruh pergi jauh dan mencari kehidupan sendiri, menjauh dari kediaman Insung dan JAV. Dan belakangan ini dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib ayah angkatnya itu, apakah masih hidup atau sudah meninggal

Sang polisi mendesah

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Sekolah perdana mereka. Taehyung sudah mengurus semuanya sejak kemarin, dia mengurus semuanya sendiri, agar dia dan Jungkook bisa bersekolah lagi, biaya bukan masalah tentunya. Sehun kakaknya, sudah memberikan dan menyimpan uang dalam jumlah besar untuknya

Jungkook memandang penampilannya di cermin, dia merasa aneh

"apa aku masih pantas bersekolah hyung, wajahku sudah kelihatan tua" ucap Jungkook, lebay, padahal wajahnya sama sekali tidak tua

Taehyung tersenyum, dia mendekati Jungkook, dan berdiri disamping namja belia itu

"kamu sama sekali tidak tua, Aku lebih tua darimu, dan sekarang kita sama-sama tingkat 3, sekolah lanjutan tingkat pertama" ujar Taehyung, dia dan Jungkook masuk di kelas 3 SMP

Taehyung memang berhenti di tingkat 3 SMP, demikian juga dengan Jungkook. Taehyung berhenti Karena malas, dia lebih memilih jadi pengangguran dan tidak bersekolah, minum-minum, merokok dan dugem bersama teman segenknya. Sedangkan Jungkook berhenti sekolah karena tidak mempunyai biaya cukup, dia tinggal dipanti asuhan dan tidak ingin membebani panti itu dengan biaya sekolah yang mahal

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook yang ada disampingnya, sambil terus menatap pantulan wajah mereka di cermin besar itu. Wajah Jungkook sontak memerah, dia menunduk, masih dipeluk oleh Taehyung

"wajahmu merah, kamu sakit?" goda Taehyung

"tidak" jawab Jungkook singkat, dia betul-betul merona dan malu

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, dia memeluk dari arah belakang, dan menaruh dagunya ke ceruk leher Jungkook

"kamu jangan melirik yeoja atau namja lain di sekolah nanti.." kata Taehyung, mendadak posesif tingkat tinggi

Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya, dia berusaha menormalkan diri, menatap pantulan wajahnya dan wajah tampan Taehyung

"aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu hyung, hyung sepertinya tipe playboy yang suka mempermainkan pasangan" balas Jungkook, dia hanya bercanda tentunya

"aku bukan playboy, aku sama sekali belum pernah pacaran" ucap Taehyung jujur

"aku masih perjaka.." lanjut Taehyung mantap

"lalu siapa yeoja yang kemarin itu?"

"yeoja yang mana?"

"yang di bioskop itu?"

"ah, Wendy"

"benarkan.. hyung langsung tahu nama yeoja itu" Jungkook cemberut

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, dia memandang wajah Jungkook dan memegang kedua pipi namja itu

"biar aku jelaskan, yeoja itu bukan apa-apaku, aku bukan pacarnya dan kita sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa" jelas Taehyung

"tapi hyung mungkin menyukainya? Dia cantik dan seksi" timpal Jungkook

"aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, mungkin dia saja yang menyukaiku.. ah, kamu sudah tahu dan bisa membedakan mana yeoja seksi dan tidak rupanya" jelas dan goda Taehyung lagi, dia suka melihat hidung Jungkook yang besar semakin membesar jika merengut

Jungkook menunduk lagi, namun kembali dinormalkan oleh kedua tangan Taehyung dipipinya

"aku hanya mencintaimu Jungkook ah.. hanya kamu" ucap Taehyung pelan, mengulangi lagi pernyataan cintanya kepada Jungkook

Wajah Jungkook memerah lagi, dia tersenyum

"aku juga mencintai hyung…" balas Jungkook semangat

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama tersenyum, mereka saling mengecup singkat dan berpelukan lagi

"aku senang kamu memilih tinggal disini, apartemen ini, bersamaku Kookie ah" ucap Taehyung senang, masih dengan posisi memeluk namjanya itu

"aku juga senang hyung, hyung mau menerimaku disini" timpal Jungkook, membalas pelukan namjanya juga

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Aku takut kita terlambat masuk pelajaran perdana kita" sahut Taehyung, dia juga sudah rapi, dengan seragam sekolah yang sangat pas dengannya

"ya, hyung"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook pelan, dia berujar lagi

"kamu harus selalu ada disampingku Kookie ah, aku akan mengusahakan agar kita sekelas dan duduk sebangku, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu" kata Taehyung

"aku juga mengharapkan itu hyung. Kita akan selalu berdua dan bersama" timpal Jungkook, tersenyum lagi

Taehyung juga tersenyum dan merangkul Jungkook, bersama-sama keluar dari apartemen mereka, menuju ke sekolah

Menikmati hari-hari baru yang ceria dan bahagia, walau tanpa kakaknya, Sehun

Happy Day…

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Garis polisi sudah dipasangkan sejak tadi di kediaman Insung yang terbakar. Rumah yang awalnya indah, besar, megah dan mewah itu sekarang menjadi bangunan hitam, berasap, dan tidak berpenghuni. Tembok masih berdiri kokoh dan tegap, namun tidak ada lagi kesan megah dan mewah disana

Bagian dalam rumah itu sudah menjadi puing. Karena Insung memilih menggunakan banyak ornament dari kayu yang kokoh dibagian dalam rumahnya, kayu yang terukir dengan ukiran yang rumit bergaya klasik. Itulah sebabnya api dengan cepat menyebar dan melahap semua yang bisa dilahap

Orang-orang individual, tetangga-tetangga, berkumpul di depan rumah Insung itu, jika bukan karena peristiwa kebakaran, orang-orang tidak mungkin muncul disana. Kawasan wilayah tempat rumah Insung itu merupakan kawasan elit dan semua penduduknya mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan tetangga mereka, walaupun ada juga yang tidak bersikap demikian

Dua orang pemuda alias namja, muncul dan bergabung dengan kerumuman di depan rumah Insung itu. Wajah kedua pemuda itu kaget dan shock, melihat rumah mewah Insung yang seperti di cat hitam

Mereka berdua datang untuk menemui Insung, karena mereka hilang kontak sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka adalah Lay dan Suho, dua orang kepercayaan Insung

Suho menerobos dan masuk dalam kerumunan, mencoba bertanya kepada salah seorang wanita tua yang sejak tadi matanya berkaca-kaca

"ada apa ini ajuhma?" Tanya Suho, ramah dan pelan

Wanita tua itu menoleh dan menatap Suho, dia tersenyum

"rumah tuan Insung terbakar, baru beberapa saat yang lalu" jawab si wanita tua, dia mulai terisak pelan. Tidak ada yang tahu jika sebelum peristiwa kebakaran, ada peristiwa pembunuhan

Suho dan Lay saling pandang, mereka semakin kaget

"bagaimana dengan penghuni rumahnya?" kali ini Lay yang bertanya

"entahlah, tapi polisi menemukan kerangka tulang 4 mayat didalam rumah. Polisi meyakini jika itu adalah mayat si pemilik rumah, tuan Insung dan ketiga anak angkatnya" jelas si wanita tua, menceritakan informasi yang didepatkannya, sebagai tetangga terdekat dan sempat dekat juga dengan mendiang istri Insung, Gong Hyo Jin

Lay dan Suho mendesah bersamaan, mata mereka mendadak berkaca-kaca juga, tidak menyangka jika Insung, tuannya itu bisa mati terbakar bersama ketiga pemain tetap JAV, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun, itu pikirannya

Padahal sebenarnya yang meninggal dan hangus terbakar adalah Insung, Heewon, Daisuke dan Watanabe.

"apakah polisi akan menyelidiki peritiwa kebakaran ini lebih lanjut?" Tanya Suho, dia terisak pelan, mencoba mendial nomor Insung, namun sudah tidak aktif lagi

"aku juga tidak tahu. Tuan Insung sudah tidak punya keluarga dekat lagi. Dia hanya mempunyai anak angkatnya itu. Polisi mungkin tidak akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut, mereka hanya akan memakamkan ke 4 tulang belulang yang ada didalam rumah dan 2 jasad yang ada didekat pintu gerbang" jelas wanita tua itu lagi, dia tidak tahu jika 2 jasad didekat pintu gerbang meninggal akibat kena tembak, hanya 2 jasad itu saja yang utuh, penjaga gerbang bekas anak buah Insung

"terima kasih ajuhma atas informasinya" kata Suho, dia membungkuk singkat, Lay juga melakukan hal serupa

Mereka akhirnya pamit kepada wanita tua tetangga Insung itu, dan keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang disana

Suho dan Lay menjauh, dan pergi ke tempat dimana motor besar mereka diparkirkan

"karir kita sebagai orang kepercayaan tuan Insung berakhir.." kata Suho, dia mendesah, namun tidak nampak kecewa, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, efek terisak tadi

"ya, tapi… apakah JAV akan berakhir?" Tanya Lay pelan

"aku harap JAV berakhir, aku kasihan dengan semua anak angkat tuan Insung" jawab Suho, tidak kalah pelan

"ya, aku juga mengharapkan demikian. Bisnis ini sudah banyak mendatangkan korban. Aku juga sudah tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari bisnis ini" timpal Lay, dia mendesah lagi

Suho mengangguk pelan, tanda setuju dengan pemikiran rekannya itu

"baiklah, kita pergi dari sini. Kita pergi jauh dan melupakan semuanya" ajak Suho

"ya, kita akan mencari pekerjaan lain, yang lebih baik, walaupun honornya kecil" Lay setuju

Akhirnya, Suho dan Lay kembali menaiki motor besar mereka, Suho menatap singkat rumah Insung yang sudah hitam dan berasap itu, dan kemudian melajukan motornya, bersama Lay di goncengannya

Mereka pergi, belum tahu kemana, namun yang pasti mereka akan pergi jauh dari kota Seoul, mencari pekerjaan lain dan kehidupan yang baru, bersama-sama

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai ke Negara Republik Rakyat China alias Tiongkok, tepatnya di kota Taipei, dimana di kota itu terdapat rumah pribadi Luhan, rumah yang dibelinya sendiri, hasil jerih payahnya sebagai Idol China-Korea

Sehun menidurkan dirinya di dalam kamar Luhan, diatas tempat tidur king size Luhan

"ah, aku tidak menyangka hyung punya rumah pribadi, hyung tidak pernah cerita" kata Sehun, sambil memandang Luhan yang sedang berganti baju

"aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi selalu lupa" jawab Luhan pelan, memakai bajunya dan duduk di tepi ranjang

Sehun merubah posisi, dia juga duduk

"apa hyung sudah memberitahu omma dan appa hyung, mengenai aku?" Tanya Sehun, memberanikan diri

Luhan menggeleng pelan,

"tidak, aku tidak ingin keluargaku tahu hal ini, cukup mereka sudah menyaksikan video seks kita saja" kata Luhan, dia menunduk

"keluarga hyung sudah menyaksikan video itu?" Sehun membulatkan matanya

"ya, sudah lama" jawab Luhan, video seksnya bersama Sehun tentunya sulit disembunyikan, karena sudah beredar luas, dari ponsel ke ponsel

"apa reaksi keluarga hyung?" Tanya Sehun, walau dia sudah bisa menebak

"yah, mereka marah dan malu… tapi tenang saja, seiring waktu mereka mencoba melupakan itu, aku juga sudah meminta maaf" ungkap Luhan

"semua salahku hyung"

"ah, jangan mulai lagi. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu, aku anggap itu masa lalu dan pembelajaran" timpal Luhan cepat, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengungkit lagi perihal video seksnya bersama Sehun

Sehun diam, kemudian tersenyum singkat, lalu memeluk namjanya itu

"terima kasih hyung, aku yang membuat hyung seperti ini dan sekarang hyung menampungku dirumah pribadi hyung" kata Sehun, dia terisak pelan

"sudahlah Sehunnie. Kamu tidak salah.." Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, mengelus punggung lebar namja putih itu

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya

"jadi sekarang hyung mau kerja apa?" Tanya Sehun

"aku akan mengelola restoran milikku, menjadi wirausaha, itu pilihan yang tidak buruk" jawab Luhan pelan, dia tidak ingin lagi masuk kedalam dunia entertainment, yang sehari-hari penuh dengan kamera, sesaeng, penguntit, wartawan dan sebagainya. Itu membuat hidupnya tidak bebas

"aku akan membantu hyung…" timpal Sehun semangat 45

Luhan menggeleng pelan

"tidak Sehunnie, kamu harus sekolah lagi. Sayang jika sekolahmu putus.." kata Luhan

"tidak hyung, aku tidak akan melanjutkan sekolah. Aku akan membantu hyung saja" balas Sehun, seperti anak kecil

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun, dia meremasnya pelan

"tolonglah, kamu harus sekolah… hanya beberapa tahun saja. Apa kamu tidak malu dengan adikmu Taehyung, kamu menyuruhnya sekolah lagi, sedangkan kamu sendiri tidak mau menjadi contoh yang baik" papar Luhan, dia tersenyum

Sehun menunduk, sedikit malu, dia kemudian mendongak, dan mengangguk

"baik hyung, aku akan sekolah lagi" Sehun langsung setuju

"yah, begitu lebih baik… kamu sekolah dan akan tinggal disini, bersamaku. Hanya kita berdua"

"jadi statusku tetap menjadi 'namja simpanan' hyung?" Tanya Sehun, hanya bercanda

"istilah itu jelek sekali, kamu adalah pacarku, namjaku.. tidak ada istilah simpanan-simpanan begitu" protes Luhan, dia cemberut, yang membuat wajahnya jadi semakin cute dan imut

"bagaimana dengan istilah 'kumpul kebo'…?" goda Sehun, mengambil istilah negeri tetangga yang jauh

Luhan semakin cemberut dan merengut,

"sudah.. kita hanya tinggal bersama, tidak penting apa istilahnya" tukas Luhan

Sehun tersenyum lalu ketawa, dia mengacak pelan rambut Luhan, sesuatu yang jarang di lakukannya, dia kemudian tersenyum mesum

"jadi kita bisa melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Sehun, bersmirk evil

"melakukan apa?" Luhan balik bertanya, padahal dia sudah bisa menebak arah pertanyaan Sehun

"melakukan 'itu' hyung, kita sudah beberapa kali melakukannya" jawab Sehun, dia menarik tangan Luhan dan mendorong namjanya itu pelan ke ranjang

Luhan merona, namun dia menampilkan pose seksi yang menggoda, seakan memancing Sehun untuk 'menyantapnya'

Sehun menaik-naikkan alisnya mesum, dan kemudian, dia lompat dan menerkam Luhan diatas ranjang. Dan ahh… adegan itu terjadi, bukan di Korea lagi, namun sudah di China

Sehun dan Luhan melakukan seks perdana mereka pasca kembali bersatu dan pasca pelarian Sehun dari JAV. Seks yang pastinya akan berlangsung panas karena mereka sudah sangat lama tidak melakukannya

*skip time*

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghirup udara di Negara Singapura, sebuah Negara maju dengan wilayah yang kecil. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka sampai di negara Singa itu, tepatnya di Kota Marina Suoth,

"kita akan tinggal dimana Chanyeol ah?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, matanya memandang kesana-kemari, melihat penduduk Negara Singapura yang didominasi etnis Tionghoa dan Melayu

"kita ke hotel appaku dulu" jawab Chanyeol gembira

Mereka sudah melepaskan diri dan lolos. Semua berkat bantuan asisten appa Chanyeol yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Negara Korea selatan sudah jauh disana

"appamu punya hotel disini? Hotel milik keluarga?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia seakan tidak percaya

"ya, appaku mempunyai hotel di negara ini" jawab Chanyeol, dia tersenyum. Tidak bisa diragukan lagi jika keluarganya, keluarga Park adalah orang yang kaya raya, dengan bisnis Property, Jasa Keuangan, Perhotelan dan Retail di 4 negara

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk pelan, dia menggaruk kepalanya

"mungkin lagi-lagi aku akan merepotkanmu Yeol ah, aku meninggalkan uang yang sudah kutabung di Korea, selama 6 bulan ini" kata Baekhyun, dia mendesah. Dia menabung uang hasil jerih payah pengeluaran 'keringat dan spermanya' selama ini

"tidak masalah, lupakan uangmu itu… aku ada disini dan akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu" timpal Chanyeol, dia merangkul bahu Baekhyun

"jadi aku merepotkanmu lagi? Pacar macam apa aku ini?" rutuk Baekhyun

Chanyeol tertawa badai

"kamu adalah pacar yang lucu dan imut Baek ah. Kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkanku" tukas Chanyeol, masih tertawa disela-sela kalimatnya

Baekhyun diam, dia mendesah

"gara-gara aku, kamu membunuh 4 orang" gumam Baekhyun pelan, menatap mata Chanyeol

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, dia memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, memandang sekelilingnya dan kemudian memandang wajah Baekhyun

"lupakanlah, kamu berdoa saja semoga kepolisian Korea tidak mengusutnya. Kita melakukan itu karena terpaksa, melindungi diri dan ingin kabur secepat mungkin" ujar Chanyeol, dia melepaskan pegangan kopernya dan memegang bahu Baekhyun, dua-duanya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Chanyeol menembak orang, 4 orang dan semuanya is dead. Selama ini dia hanya latihan tembak menembak di kelas tembak sekolahnya, dengan sasaran papan berbentuk lingkaran, bukan manusia

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, semoga harapan Chanyeol itu menjadi kenyataan

"tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo, juga Jongin? apa mereka baik-baik saja" Baekhyun mendadak khawatir, dia sama sekali belum pamit kepada mereka, terutama kepada Kyungsoo

"aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja, aku mengenal si hitam, Jongin, dia namja yang pantang menyerah dan akan melindungi Kyungsoo, si pendek itu. Kita hanya bisa berdoa saja untuk mereka, semoga mereka selamat dan keluar dari tempat laknat itu" harap Chanyeol, dia memejamkan matanya singkat

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, dia memasukkan tangan kedalam sakunya jaket barunya, mencari ponselnya disana,

"ah, ponselku ada di Jongin.. jadi kita bisa menghubunginya" ucap Baekhyun ceria, ponsel itu sedikit terlupakan

"ya, ah.. kenapa aku bisa lupa" timpal Chanyeol, dia dengan cepat merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel disana dan mendial nomor Baekhyun

Tidak tersambung, Chanyeol mengulangi lagi, tapi nihil. Ponsel Baekhyun yang ada di Jongin sama sekali tidak aktif

"tidak aktif Baek ah.." tukas Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, dia menyuruh namjanya itu mengulangi lagi, tapi sama saja

"apa mungkin ponsel itu jatuh? Dan rusak.." Baekhyun berandai-andai dan menebak-nebak

"mungkin saja, kita akan menghubunginya lagi nanti" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dia mengarahkan lagi pandangannya ke orang-orang yang berlalu lalang

Chanyeol menarik dan mengambil kopernya lagi,

"baiklah, ayo kita ke Hotel appaku. Kita bebas memilih kamar disana…" ajak Chanyeol, dia memegang lengan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya

"ya"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali berjalan, mencari taksi yang akan membawa mereka ke hotel milik ayah Chanyeol, mereka menikmati iklim tropis Singapura, yang sama sekali berbeda dengan iklim yang ada di Korea Selatan sana

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di hotel milik ayah Chanyeol. Hotel itu bernama Park-Chans Hotel, dengan 9 lantai dan lebih dari 400 kamar, berbagai kelas dan harga

Chanyeol memilih kamar yang luas, VIP, yang biasanya bertarif mahal, ruangan yang cocok bagi kalangan seleb dan eksekutif

"kamar ini terlalu luas dan mewah Yeol ah" kata Baekhyun pelan. Dia takjub melihat desain dan interior kamar itu, dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi sofa dalam kamar tersebut

"ah, biasa saja. Jangan terlalu sering memuji…" timpal Chanyeol, dia membuka jaketnya dan tidur telentang di ranjang king size

Baekhyun berdiri, mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Yeoal ah, bisakah aku kerja disini?" Tanya Baekhyun, pelan dan ragu-ragu

Chanyeol sontak menoleh, dia sedikit kaget dan kemudian beranjak, duduk

"bekerja? Di hotel ini?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, tidak paham

"ya, aku sepertinya bisa bekerja sebagai pelayan hotel, penerima tamu, dan sejenisnya" jawab Baekhyun, mengutarakan keinginannya itu

"kamu jangan main-main Baek ah.."

"aku tidak main-main.. aku serius"

Chanyeol menelentangkan lagi tubuhnya, berbaring

"tidak, tidak boleh… kenapa kamu sangat suka menjadi pelayan, dulu jadi pelayan café, setelah itu menjadi pelayan seks, dan sekarang menjadi pelayan hotel… kamu tidak pantas menjadi pelayan Baek ah.." tukas Chanyeol panjang kali lebar, dia mendesah pelan

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia menidurkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol

"kalau pelayan cinta, cintamu bagaimana?" goda Baekhyun, dia membisikkan hal itu kepada Chanyeol

Chanyeol menoleh, bertatapan langsung dengan mata bereyeliner Baekhyun itu

"kalau itu, aku setuju… pelayan cintaku, my Baek.." kata Chanyeol bernada mesum, dia bersmirk tidak jelas

Baekhyun bangun lagi

"aku serius Yeol ah, aku ingin bekerja, dan menjadi pelayan, hotel ini sepertinya cocok untukku. Kenapa kamu melarangku?"

"aku tidak melarangmu, hanya saja…." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, dia tidak melarang Baekhyun bekerja, namun… ada alasan tertentu

"kenapa?"

"aku takut kamu tergoda lagi, tergoda dengan tamu di hotel ini, dan melakukan seks lagi… dan…"

"cukup.."

Baekhyun menyerang Chanyeol, dia menindih tubuh jangkung namja itu, posisinya ada diatas selangkangan Chanyeol

"aku tidak serendah dan semurah itu…" tukas Baekhyun, wajahnya mendadak berubah dan serius

Chanyeol gelagapan,

"tidak.. maksudku, aku…aku hanya takut jika kamu jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, kamu hanya milikku seorang" ucap Chanyeol cepat, dia takut jika kalimatnya tadi menyinggung dan membuat marah Baekhyun

"aku tersinggung Park Chanyeol… sangat tersinggung" seru Baekhyun

"aku.. aku minta maaf kalau begitu.." Chanyeol berkata cepat lagi,

Kemudian…. Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa… tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, lebih keras dari tawa Heewon yang sudah jadi abu itu

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, dia bernafas lega, ternyata Baekhyun hanya main-main

"wajahmu lucu, seharusnya kamu lihat wajahmu tadi Yeol ah…" Baekhyun masih tertawa cetar membahana, masih menindih Chanyeol juga

"aku tahu jika kamu hanya bercanda.." Chanyeol 'ngeles'

"kamu sama sekali tidak tahu" balas Baekhyun

Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol, dan meletakkannya ke atas kepala namja itu,

"bagaimana? Kamu setuju jika aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di hotel ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, wajahnya berhadap-hadapan dengan namjanya itu sekarang

"asal kamu janji tidak akan tergoda dengan tamu hotel, menolak tip modus dan setia kepadaku" sahut Chanyeol, memberikan 3 syarat

"aku janji, aku milikmu sekarang Yeol ah, dan selamanya" tegas Baekhyun

"ah, baiklah… aku akan merekomendasikanmu untuk bekerja disini" Chanyeol tersenyum

Wajah Baekhyun sumringah,

"jadi aku bisa tinggal di ruang khusus karyawan hotel?"

"bisa saja, tapi hanya sebulan saja. Setelah itu kita akan tinggal bersama di rumah appa, yang ada di kota ini. appa akan segera kembali ke Korea dan kemungkinan akan lama disana" jelas Chanyeol, itulah enaknya anak orang kaya dimana ayah dan ibu selalu sibuk dan berpindah-pindah Negara

"baiklah, yang pasti kita akan selalu bersama Yeol ah" Baekhyun tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol

"ah, 'adik besarku' bangun Baek ah.." kata Chanyeol bernada mesum yang kentara

"aku merasakannya, dia sebaiknya ditidurkan lagi" balas Baekhyun tidak kalah mesum

"sepertinya adikku itu susah ditidurkan, apa kamu sanggup?"

"jangan khawatir, aku selalu sanggup.." ucap Baekhyun, dia mendesah, desahan pancingan yang erotis

Kemudian, Chanyeol bergerak, dia merubah posisi, saat ini posisinya diatas dan Baekhyun yang dibawah

"ayo kita lakukan Baek ah…" Chanyeol berujar, seperti sudah tidah tahan

"kamu terlalu terburu-buru, kita baru saja sampai" timpal Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol sudah menyerang lehernya, namja jangkung itu mencium dan menjilati lehernya pelan

Baekhyun mendesah dan menggelinjang, namun desahannya itu mendadak tersedot, dia kembali memikirkan sesuatu

"Chanyeol ah, kita bersenang-senang disini, dan kita tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo dan Jongin di Korea sana…" ucap Baekhyun, melawan rangsangan yang diterimanya, dia tidak mungkin begitu saja melupakan JAV, terutama pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dimana terakhir kalinya dua namja itu dalam masalah saat dia dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya

Chanyeol sontak menghentikan ciuman dan jilatannya, namun masih dengan posisi di atas Baekhyun

"tenang saja, mereka pasti baik-baik saja.. kita akan kembali ke Korea, jika waktunya sudah tepat dan merasa sudah aman" ujar Chanyeol, dia mendesah pelan, tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun, dia juga mengingat Jongin, teman akrab sekaligus partner main basketnya

"ya, aku harap juga demikian…" tambah Baekhyun, berdoa dalam hati semoga Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak bermasalah, dan mengikuti jejaknya, yang telah terlepas dari belenggu JAV, untuk selamanya

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aksinya, dia kali ini memeluk Baekhyun, menindihnya pelan, dan berbisik

"bisa kita lanjutkan?" Chanyeol meminta izin, izin modus

"ahaa.." jawab Baekhyun tidak jelas

Dan akhirnya, penyatuan bibir, lidah, tubuh dan alat kelamin (penis dan hole) kembali terjadi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali berhubungan seks, seks ke-3 mereka, di luar scene kocok mengocok tentunya

'semoga kamu merasakan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan Kyungsoo…' batin Baekhyun, dalam desahan dan erangan nikmat

*skip time*

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyewa sebuah rumah kosong di propinsi Gangwon, tepatnya dipinggir kota Chuncheon. Jongin memang memilih tinggal di pinggir kota, untuk menghindari keramaian, dan yang pasti pergi jauh dari kota Seoul. Mereka tidak memilih keluar negeri, seperti yang dilakukan Sehun dan Baekhyun, karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum ada pengalaman mengurus perlengkapan dan dokumen yang 'ribet' untuk keluar negeri

Jadi Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi dan tinggal di pinggir kota Chuncheon saja, yang jaraknya bermil-mil dari kota Seoul

Jongin baru saja mengubur pistol dan jaket hitamnya disebelah rumah, dalam jaket itu ada ponsel milik Baekhyun yang padam, namun Jongin tidak sadar.

"berapa lama kita tinggal di rumah sewaan ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia meletakkan barangnya di dalam kamar besar yang sudah bersih dan rapi, pemilik rumah sudah membersihkan dan menyerahkan kunci rumah kepada Jongin

"entahlah Kyungsoo ya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin akan lama.." jawab Jongin, dia duduk di kursi, baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia mencuci tangannya dengan sabun, menghilangkan bekas darah yang masih ada, darah Heewon, ayahnya sendiri

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia menatap jendela rumah itu, melongok keluar, yang ada hanya pohon dan tumbuhan, mereka tidak punya tetangga. Jongin memilih sendiri rumah yang mereka sewa ini. sedangkan mobil Insung terparkir di garasi rumah, mobil yang pemilik sahnya sudah menjadi abu dan tinggal tulang

"akhirnya aku bebas Jongin ah, aku bebas.." ucap Kyungsoo, dia sedikit emosional, terisak-isak dan kemudian menangis

Jongin lekas beranjak dari kursi, mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk namjanya itu dari belakang

"ya, sudah berakhir… kamu bebas, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu dan merebut kehidupan bebasmu Kyungsoo ya… aku ada untuk menjagamu" kata Jongin, menepati janjinya untuk membebaskan Kyungsoo, dan membunuh ayahnya sendiri

Kyungsoo masih terisak-isak pelan, menghapus air matanya, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya dan menggenggam lengan Jongin yang memeluknya, meremasnya pelan

"bagaimana dengan anak panti? Apa mereka akan aman?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia sedikt lupa dengan anak panti, alasan dimana dia tidak bisa kabur dan pergi selama ini, penghuni panti digunakan sebagai alat untuk tetap membuatnya tinggal dan masuk di JAV

"semua penghuni panti akan baik-baik saja, Heewon sudah tiada, JAV sudah berakhir, jadi tidak ada lagi ancaman juga teror bagi penghuni panti, tenanglah…" jawab Jongin, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, Kyungsoo berbalik, dia dan Jongin kini berhadap-hadapan

"aku belum pamit pada Jungkook, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak

"ah, maafkan aku Jongin ah, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu.." ucap Kyungsoo cepat, dia tahu jika Jungkook kerap membuat Jongin cemburu, cemburu buta

"ah, tidak… aku tidak cemburu dengan namja itu. Aku tahu kalian adalah kakak dan adik, dan hanya sebatas saling menyayangi saja" ucap Jongin, dia menampilkan wajah 'aku rapopo'

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum lega. Namun senyumnya mendadak hilang lagi, baru saja Jongin menyinggung mengenai 'kakak-adik', kata-kata itu terus mengganggu pikiran dan hati Kyungsoo sejak berjam-jam yang lalu

"maaf Jongin ah, aku ingin menyanyakan sesuatu…" ucap Kyungsoo, dia memundurkan dirinya pelan, namun dia menabrak tembok dekat jendela

"Tanya apa?' Jongin sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak

"apakah… apakah kita betul-betul adalah saudara? Kakak-adik?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit terbata-bata, dia menunduk, dia sudah tidak mempersoalkan ayah dan ibunya yang meninggal akibat ulah Heewon, dia sudah meng-ikhlaskan semua itu

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya diam selama sepersekian detik, kemudian memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo

"kita bukanlah saudara Kyungsoo ya, kita tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Pernikahan ommaku dan appamu tidak sah, karena ommaku belum resmi bercerai dengan Heewon" jelas Jongin, dia menjelaskan dengan setengah hati, mencoba menentang arus dan menolak kenyataan bahwa ibunya dan ayah Kyungsoo merupakan pasangan suami istri

Kyungsoo masih menunduk, tidak menimpali penjelasan Jongin, dalam hatinya dia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, jika benar Jongin adalah saudaranya (walau tidak sedarah), maka dia sudah berhubungan seks dengan saudaranya sebanyak dua kali, dan parahnya adalah hubungan seks sejenis, namja vs namja

"jangan pikirkan itu lagi Kyungsoo ya, kita saling mencintai… aku tidak peduli dengan semua kenyataan yang ada" tukas Jongin cepat

Kyungsoo perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap namja seksi didepannya itu, namja yang menyelamatkan dan membebaskannya dari JAV tanpa luka ataupun goresan kecil

Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo,

"kamu masih mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Jongin, sangat pelan

"yah, aku masih mencintaimu Jongin ah…" jawab Kyungsoo otomatis, kalimat itu meluncur mulus, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika dia memang sangat mencintai Jongin, dulu, kini dan seterusnya

Jongin tersenyum, sesuai tebakannya, pertanyaan 'apakah mereka bersaudara' tidak merubah apapun, namja kecil dan imut itu masih mencintainya. begitu juga dirinya, dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, sejak awal melihatnya, sejak si jangkung Chanyeol melemparkan bola basket ke kepala Kyungsoo waktu itu, cintanya bersemi disana dan sejak peristiwa tersebut dia terus mengejar namja bermata burung hantu itu, dan usahanya berhasil

Jongin masih memegang pipi Kyungsoo,

"lupakan semuanya, lupakan masa lalu yang kelam itu. Kita akan membuka lembaran dan hidup baru bersama-sama… Hanya kamu dan aku" kata Jongin, sambil menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo

"bagaimana dengan ommamu?" Kyungsoo hampir saja lupa bahwa Jongin-nya masih mempunyai seorang ibu

"tenang saja, ommaku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menuliskan surat kepada omma dan menyimpannya dibawah bantal, mengatakan agar omma tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali melihat omma jika keadaan sudah membaik, hanya sedikit perlu waktu saja" jawab Jongin, dia memang sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik

"kamu namja sekaligus anak yang baik Jongin ah… ommamu beruntung mempunyai anak sepertimu" puji Kyungsoo, masih sedikit heran mengapa sikap dan sifat Jongin sangat berbeda dengan Heewon

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyungsoo, dia mengulangi pernyataannya lagi

"lupakanlah semuanya Kyungsoo ya, kita akan membuka lembar baru, menulisinya dengan tinta kita berdua dan mencegah orang lain mencorat-coret lembaran itu" Jongin masih tetap menatap mata owl Kyungsoo yang besar dan lucu

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas tatapan mata Jongin, dia mendesah pelan

"ya, aku akan melupakannya, kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya.." harap Kyungsoo, dia memegang tangan Jongin yang ada dipipinya

Jongin tersenyum, melepaskan tangan di pipi Kyungsoo, kemudian berganti memeluk namja kecil itu, memeluknya erat, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin

Hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela menjadi saksi bisu pelukan cinta kedua namja tersebut, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tidak memperdulikan status yang tersemat kepada mereka

"I love you Kyungsoo ya.." gumam Jongin pelan, masih dengan posisi memeluk

"I Love you too.." balas Kyungsoo, tidak kalah pelan

Jongin mendesah pelan, dia kembali teringat dengan Heewon, ayahnya sendiri, yang terbunuh ditangannya, dia memejamkan matanya, melupakan peristiwa hitam itu, dan berdoa semoga dosanya diampuni oleh yang maha kuasa, setetes air mata kembali mengalir

.

.

Ya, kadang seseorang harus mengorbankan satu nyawa untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, walau itu adalah keluarga atau ayah sendiri. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, semua sudah terjadi

Yang pasti roda kehidupan tidak pernah berhenti, masih akan terus berputar. Begitu juga dengan kehidupan Chanyeol & Baekhyun, Sehun & Luhan, Taehyung & Jungkook, dan Jongin & Kyungsoo. Mereka kini sudah punya jalan hidup masing-masing

Tinggal bagaimana mereka menjalaninya, mengisi hari-hari mereka dengan cinta serta kasih sayang dan berharap canda, tawa dan bahagia terus mengiringi kehidupan mereka hingga masa tua

Always dan Forever

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Tiga hari kemudian,

TV nasional dan media cetak Korea mengabarkan jika kepolisian Jepang 'menggrebek' dan menutup sebuah perusahaan pembuatan video seks ilegal, JAV. Menurut kepolisian Jepang, JAV tidak mengantongi izin edar video oleh pemerintah Jepang. Hal tersebut terungkap saat kepolisian Jepang melihat dan mendapati banyaknya video berlabel JAV, dengan tiga versi, JAV Jepang (dengan pemain namja Jepang dan yeoja Jepang), JAV Korea (dengan pemain namja vs namja yang semuanya Korea) dan JAV Thailand (campuran) yang beredar luas dan dalam jumlah banyak, bak kacang goreng

Rupanya asisten masing-masing perwakilan JAV gelap mata dan memproduksi video lama dalam jumlah banyak dan tidak hati-hati, dan akhirnya Mereka semua diringkus oleh polisi. Kecerobohan itu disinyalir karena boss besar mereka (Kim Hee Won) yang menghilang dan tidak memberikan kabar serta perintah baru, jadi anak buah JAV bertindak sendiri-sendiri dan tanpa perhitungan

Kepolisian Jepang terus mengusut dan mencari dimana keberadaan pemimpin utama JAV itu, Kim Hee Won, dan menurut informasi dari anak buahnya bahwa Heewon beberapa hari yang lalu berada di Korea, namun sejak saat itu mereka sudah hilang kontak dengan boss besar mereka tersebut

JAV ditutup dan disegel, kepolisian Jepang berkoordinasi dengan kepolisian Korea dan Thailand, untuk menutup semua cabang JAV di dua Negara tersebut

Video yang sudah beredar semuanya ditarik dan dimusnahkan

JAV benar-benar berakhir… Game Over…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter terakhir dipublish… maaf jika chapter terakhir ini jelek, aku hanya menampilkan kondisi masing-masing cast dan pairing setelah lepas dari masalah mereka. Aku juga tidak rilis NC…he…he… aku tidak ingin kebahagiaan mereka ternodai (?) dengan perilisan adegan NC… mudah-mudahan dipahami

Terima kasih karena sudah mau bersama dan membaca FF ini hingga **19 Chapter**, pembacalah dan pemberi komentar (Review) yang membesarkan sebuah FF, terlepas dari cerita yang jelek dan vulgar

Untuk terakhir kalinya di FF ini, **Reviewnya** masih dinantikan, sepatah kata terakhir mengenai kesannya bagi FF ini tentu menjadi kado manis bagi author sendiri… he…he…

Akhirnya, aku minta maaf jika selama penulisan FF ini banyak kata-kata yang menyinggung dan tidak mengenakkan, itu tidak disengaja… aku hanya ingin meramaikan fandom screenplays yang menghasilkan banyak FF baru setiap jamnya, dan bersyukur karena FF ini bisa diterima baik

Salam peluk, cium dan sayang untuk semua pembaca… sampai jumpa lagi…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Re. Tao, Baekhyunniewife, Lolamoet, baexian ree, SognatoreL, cooly224, AlienBaby88, satandiyo, x. angelxx, lets kaido, cloudsyesung, guest, blank, HanitaCho, firdaniamayarofah, Re-Panda68, JonginDO, kaihunhan, ShinJiWoo920202, sr14bmark, BlackXX, risky. alila. 1, cristianronan, ayusafitri35, lovesoo, Brown Kitty, KyungOwl, firda-xmin, Areumdawo, meosshi, ChanBaekLuv, hunniehan, 48BemyLight, 656, cici fu, lovesoo, odultLu, BabyBuby, 110114hk, kiranakim, leeraexolnur, Metacho137, KJHwang, kyungsoodo, Kiranachan, kyungie66, guest, KimYeHyun, dokyungsooxs, ayp, mrblackJ, thelostisland35, Jung Eunhee, kiranakim, VijnaPutri, she3nn0, BlackXX, ambarambarwaty, meliarisky7, Kainaru Aikorin, Seoglyu Yeowang, snowy07, Dokimkyungsoojongin, oasana, KaisooLovers, cahayaanjanie, park soohee, Kyungkyung kim, laurenna liu, LasmaniaStevani, Devrina, .5011, humaira9394, lailatul maghfiroh 16, NoveLioEXOL, soo kyung dan all**

By Fan_Dio


End file.
